


Không. kiềm chế by Lizzy0305

by lamlinh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Animagic, Emotional Infidelity, Falling In Love, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Powerful Harry, Powerful Severus Snape, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Switching, Translation, Translation in Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 131,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamlinh/pseuds/lamlinh
Summary: Sau trận chiến, Harry những tưởng mình đang sống cuộc đời hoàn hảo với Ginny trong vòng tay và con đường trở thành Thần Sáng phía trước. Nhưng pháp thuật của Snape trở nên bất ổn và bất chợt, Harry liên tục bị đẩy vào những cuộc đấu tay đôi với người đàn ông đã căm ghét cậu trong suốt nhiều năm trời. Mọi thứ bắt đầu thay đổi và Harry nhận ra rằng có những điều cậu khát khao hơn là một cuộc sống hoàn hảo.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Những ánh sáng trắng

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unrestrained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572542) by [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305). 



## Phần Một: Lông Vũ

_Có những loài chim sinh ra không để bị giam giữ trong lồng._   
_Lông cánh của chúng quá rạng rỡ, những bài ca của chúng quá ngọt ngào và hoang dã._

_– Stephen King_

## I. Những ánh sáng trắng

Sự hỗn loạn ở khắp mọi nơi. Những dáng người ngơ ngẩn bước đi trên Chiến trường, qua thi thể này đến thi thể khác, những cái tên được gào lên vào màn đêm như tiếng hú thê thiết của loài cáo. Hầu như không có tiếng đáp lại. Những tiếng khóc. Không còn một phe phái nào nữa. Tử thần Thực tử, Phù thủy dòng Muggle, Máu thuần, thành viên Đội quân Dumbledore hay Mật lệnh Phượng hoàng, tất cả đều giống nhau trong mắt của các Y sĩ và cả Tử thần. Lẽ tự nhiên, bất kể họ đã chiến đấu ở phe nào thì người mẹ vẫn khóc cho đứa con của bà, người anh cho người em ruột thịt của mình, một đứa trẻ cho ba mẹ của nó – sau tất cả, Cái Chết sẽ khiến tất cả bình đẳng.

Harry Potter nhìn quanh, đôi mắt mỏi mệt kiếm tìm những người bạn của cậu. Cậu nhận ra một nhóm gần đó, hai mái đầu đỏ lẫn với những màu tóc khác đang đứng thành một vòng tròn giữa hỗn độn của khói bụi và nhơ nhớp. Đằng sau họ, tòa lâu đài rực cháy trong lửa vẽ lên một bức tranh kinh hoàng. Ít nhất những tiếng gào thét đã lặng đi.

Cậu bước lại đó, len vào nhóm người giữa Hermione và Ginny. Hai cô gái tách ra để nhường chỗ cho cậu, và giờ nhóm đã có thêm một kẻ đứng đờ đẫn vô mục đích. Thi thoảng, Harry, Ron và Hermione trao đổi những cái liếc nhìn, nhưng ngoài ra, họ đều im lặng. Có quá nhiều thứ họ phải nhìn nhận, quá nhiều sự kiện đã diễn ra trong vỏn vẹn vài tiếng đồng hồ đó.

Cuộc chiến đã kết thúc, nhưng thay vì sự phấn khởi, họ hoàn toàn vô cảm. Có một tia sáng lóe lên trong Harry, cậu muốn nhìn nhận hướng tích cực của sự việc, cậu muốn nhìn ra xunh quang và nghĩ, cuối cùng, _h_ _ọ_ _đã đánh b_ _ạ_ _i Chúa t_ _ể_ _Voldemort_ , nhưng khi cậu nhìn ngôi nhà của mình, và những lùm đen trên nền đất mà rất có thể là bạn bè cậu, hoặc những kẻ đã từng là kẻ thù, tất cả những gì cậu cảm nhận được là nỗi sợ. Cậu sợ phải nhìn khuôn mặt của những thi thể, sợ phải đọc danh sách đang ngày một dài ra kia, vì cậu biết chắc chắn sẽ có những cái tên thân thuộc ở đó.

Cậu cho phép mình thở phào vì không ai trên danh sách đó mang họ Weasley, Granger, hay Longbottom. Cũng không có tên McGonagall, dù bà đang bị thương. Một nữ y sĩ đã nói bà sẽ sớm cử động được bình thường trở lại.

Giáo sư Flitwick hối hả băng qua Chiến trường, chạy bằng đôi chân ngắn ngủn của mình về phía Cổng chính, vì lý do gì thì Harry không hiểu. Hermione ngập ngừng bên cạnh cậu như thể muốn chạy theo ông nhưng rồi đổi ý vào phút cuối.

Đột nhiên, những giọng nói lớn xé qua màn đêm tĩnh mịch. Chúng vọng lại từ phía lâu đài và không lâu sau, Harry thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy chủ nhân của những giọng nói đó. Một nhóm giáo viên dẫn đầu bởi vị Hiệu trưởng tiến ra từ tòa lâu đài. Có ít nhất mười một người, sẵn sàng với đũa phép trên tay. Snape dẫn họ đến giữa Chiến trường, bước chân ông chắc nịch nhưng khuôn mặt hoàn toàn vô cảm.

Họ dừng lại cách nhóm Harry khoảng một mét và rồi Snape nâng đũa phép của ông lên. Ông dừng động tác đột ngột, tấm áo choàng cuộn lấy cơ thể ông.

“Ta sẽ đếm đến ba!” Ông đưa ra mệnh lệnh, và bắt đầu đếm. “Một – hai – ba!”

Khi ông nói ra con số cuối cùng, mười chiếc đũa phép được giơ lên trời và những dòng ma thuật trắng phóng ra từ đầu đũa. Hermione há hốc miệng khi giai điệu âm trầm và yên ả chạm đến tai cô, và Harry có thể hiểu tại sao. Làn âm thanh du dương đó giống như bài ca của Fawkes, mang đến niềm hân hoan cho tâm hồn cậu, sưởi ấm cậu từ tận cùng trái tim.

Các giáo sư bắt đầu di chuyển, tất cả đều nhắm mắt nhưng không có ai va vào ai. Như thể ánh sáng trắng đó dẫn dắt họ đến nơi họ cần đến. Snape là thành viên bất động duy nhất của nhóm, nhưng khác với những người kia, ông thậm chí chưa làm bất cứ phép thuật nào. Harry băn khoăn không biết ông đang chờ đợi điều gì, rồi cậu bắt đầu nhận ra trận đồ. Các giáo viên sắp xếp di chuyển quanh Snape để ông đứng giữa vòng tròn.

Hermione rút đũa phép của cô ra và thì thầm, “Đi thôi, hãy giúp họ,” và rồi cô lập tức biến mất khỏi vị trí bên cạnh Harry. Cậu đi theo cô, Ron cũng vậy, và cả nhóm của Harry nhanh chóng đứng giữa các giáo sư, vẫn chưa biết mình cần làm gì.

Hermione là người đầu tiên giơ đũa phép lên trời, và Harry tự hỏi bằng cách nào cô biết lời chú khi mà cậu thậm chí còn chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Tuy nhiên, thay vì mở miệng, Hermione nhắm mắt lại và chạm vào vai của Slughorn. Khoảnh khắc sau đó, dòng ma thuật trắng cũng phóng ra từ đũa phép của cô.

Khi Ginny chạm vào khuỷu tay của Hermione và bắt chước những điều Hermione đã làm, đũa phép của cô cũng sống dậy, và không lâu sau đó, tất cả những đứa học trò nhà Weasley cũng gia nhập vào vòng tròn, rồi cả Neville và Dean. Cuối cùng, khi khi tia sáng trắng đã được bắn ra từ đũa phép, họ – có ý thức hoặc vô thức – di chuyển quanh để có thể đối diện với Snape.

Đột nhiên, Giáo sư Flitwick cũng gia nhập vào vòng tròn, và giờ Harry hiểu lý do tại sao ông đã rời đi. Giáo sư Sprout theo đằng sau ông, đang chạy hết tốc lực. Bà bước vào vòng tròn, đũa phép đã giơ lên, nhắm mắt và mở miệng để ếm những dòng chú thuật như những người khác. Tuy nhiên, bất chợt, chú thuật hồ như đã thay đổi, và Harry nhận ra một dòng chảy ngầm, một lời chú khác, chỉ được thì thầm, không mạnh mẽ như giọng của cô McGonagall hay bà Hooch, nhưng cậu chắc chắn đã nghe thấy.

Harry di chuyển vòng quanh nhóm đến khi cậu tìm ra khởi nguồn. Cậu không phải đi quá xa. Cậu tìm thấy vị Hiệu trưởng cách mình chỉ khoảng một mét, mắt nhắm, ông ca lời chú như thể trong cơn mê. Lời chú ông đang đọc hoàn toàn khác so với những bùa phép khác, sâu thẳm hơn, và dường như kém nhịp nhàng hơn, cũng không mềm mại. Nếu lời chú của những người kia là cơn mưa, thì giọng Snape như tiếng sấm, thế nhưng, cùng với nhau, hai lời chú tạo ra sự đồng điệu và thống nhất.

Vòng tròn xunh quanh Snape (và giờ đây là cả Harry) lại lần nữa biến đổi. Có sự chuyển động phía trước và cả ở hai bên của họ, và khi nhìn ra đằng sau, Harry nhận ra cô McGonagall đã dịch chuyển sang bên một vài bước để bà có thể đứng ngay sau Snape.

Bà giơ cánh tay không cầm đũa phép của mình lên và chạm vào một bờ vai. Đó là Ron và lập tức, để đáp lại, cậu cũng đưa tay lên để chạm vào tay của Angelina. Cô cũng phản xạ lại tương tự và rất nhanh sau đó, Harry thấy mình ở tâm một vòng tròn người kín. Mọi người đều kết nối với ai đó ngoại trừ Snape, kẻ vẫn đang đứng giữa, ca lời chú của riêng ông, vô cùng khác biệt, nhưng lại khớp một cách hoàn hảo với lời chú của những kẻ khác.

Phía trước họ, màu của bùa phép phát ra từ đũa của thầy Flitwick biến đổi và chuyển sang xanh dương. Phía bên phải Harry, luồng sáng trắng của cô Sprout ánh lên sắc vàng óng, và Harry quay sang Slughorn phía bên trái cậu, biết rõ điều gì sẽ xảy ra. Ánh sáng xanh lục từ đũa phép của ông hội tụ trên bầu trời cùng với ánh đỏ thẫm của cô McGonagall, và ánh sáng của những giáo sư khác cũng thế, rồi cuối cùng, đũa phép của Snape cũng bắt đầu phát lên luồng sáng.

Bùa chú phóng ra từ đũa phép của ông là một hỗn hợp của tất cả các màu, va chạm và cuốn quyện, vặn xoắn và cuộn xoáy quanh nhau, và cuối cùng Harry đã hiểu ra họ đang làm gì. Cậu cũng giơ đũa phép lên, hướng vào trời đêm. Cậu nhắm mắt lại và để cho pháp thuật dẫn lối.

Cậu cảm nhận được cánh tay mình đang chuyển động, nó tự nâng lên và cậu vô thức nắm chặt lấy cánh tay Snape. Người đàn ông không phản ứng lại, nhưng lập tức, ma thuật bùng lên qua đũa phép của Harry, với đủ màu sắc như của Snape. Harry có thể cảm nhận được sức mạnh hoang dã và nguyên thủy trào qua cậu, một cơn chấn động với từng tế bào trong cơ thể cậu. Nếu những người xung quanh cậu là cơn mưa, và giọng thâm trầm của Snape là tiếng sấm, thì _đây_ chính là tia chớp và nó tạo rung chấn đến tận sâu thẳm cốt lõi của cậu. Thế nhưng cậu biết mình đang đi đúng hướng, cậu cầu ở đây, cần làm điều này.

Đó là một khoảnh khắc rạo rực lạ lùng. Hiện thực dường như hóa hư không, nhưng đồng thời mọi thứ đang diễn ra và Harry có thể cảm nhận được từng nano khoảnh khắc của nó. Sự hợp nhất mang tính ma thuật, nhưng ở một khía cạnh sâu xa hơn, cậu chưa hoàn toàn lý giải được hiện tượng mà trong đó, cậu đang đóng một vai trò.

Ma thuật của họ – của Snape và cậu – đổi màu và chuyển thành màu trắng sáng đến chói lòa. Cậu có thể nhìn thấy nó qua đôi mắt vẫn nhắm của mình, và cậu có thể nhìn thấy mọi thứ, tất cả những kẻ đang thi triển pháp thuật cổ xưa này, tất cả những khuôn mặt đang hướng lên bầu trời, tất cả những chiếc đũa phép đang phóng ra chú thuật. Cậu vừa ở ngoài và vừa ở trong của vòng tròn. Cậu vừa đơn độc, vừa gắn kết với hai mươi kẻ khác. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được riêng ma thuật của mình, sức mạnh lấn át của nó khi phóng lên bầu trời và đồng thời, cậu cũng có thể cảm nhận được ma thuật của Snape – dù cậu không biết bằng cách nào mình nhận biết được, nhưng đó là ma thuật của ông, độc nhất, bạo liệt, u ả, hoang dã, gần như kinh hoàng, như chính ông.

Cùng lúc, tất cả chìm vào im lặng và Snape lảo đảo bên cạnh cậu. Có một mái vòm khổng lồ phía trên đầu họ, nó rung lên trong vài giây rồi biến mất, dù Harry có thể chắc chắn rằng nó chỉ tàng hình chứ không mất hẳn.

“Ma thuật của Hogwarts đã được phục hồi.” Snape thông báo, giọng ông khô ráp. Ông hắng giọng và đứng thẳng dậy, quay về phía những giáo sư và đám học trò đã tụ tập xung quanh ông. “Ngọn lửa sẽ lụi tàn trong ít phút nữa và lâu đài sẽ bắt đầu tự chữa lành. Tuy nhiên, vẫn còn nhiều việc phải làm.”

Các giáo sư gật đầu, rồi tản đi đầy trang nghiêm, như thể họ đã thống nhất từ trước về bổn phận của mình. Cô McGonagall vỗ lên vai Snape trước khi cô rời đi, rồi cô biến mất giữa những người khác.

Snape tiếp tục như thể không có chuyện gì xảy ra. “Granger, Lovegood,” ông gọi, và Hermione thẳng người dậy. Luna cũng bước lên phía trước. “Hai trò sẽ phụ trách Độc dược,” Snape thông báo. “Gom tất cả những kẻ có một chút tài năng trong việc pha chế. Bắt đầu từ Ngủ Không Mộng Mị, đến Sáp Chữa Lành – bất cứ thứ gì các trò cho rằng sẽ cần đến. Hãy sử dụng lớp Độc dược, tất cả nguyên liệu đều có sẵn ở đó, và vạc đã được mang ra. Giáo sư Slughorn đã mở kho riêng của ông, và các trò được phép sử dụng cả kho của ta. Nó nằm ở ngay cạnh lớp học; cửa đã được mở. Nếu các trò cần bất cứ thứ gì khác, Giáo sư Slughorn sẽ trợ giúp.”

Hermione và Luna gật đầu, rồi hối hả vừa chạy đi vừa bàn về những người họ sẽ gọi theo. Những học trò khác đang nấn ná xung quanh không mục đích cũng đuổi theo hai cô gái với hy vọng mình có thể giúp sức.

“Weasley, Weasley, Chang,” trong lúc đó Snape tiếp lời, và những người được gọi tên bước lên phía trước. Khuôn mặt nhọ nhem của Ginny và Ron đều rất nghiêm trang, còn Cho có vẻ sợ sệt. “Ta muốn các trò tập hợp một nhóm khoảng hai mươi học trò hoặc hơn và giúp chuyển những người bị thương vào Đại sảnh đường. Các trò có thể thử sử dụng chổi thần và chia thành nhóm. Bà Hooch sẽ sớm vào trong đó. Các Giáo sư và thành viên Hội phượng hoàng sẽ ra ngoài kia để kiểm tra những người bị thương và đánh dấu màu cho tình trạng của họ. Xanh lục là vết thương nhẹ, hãy mang họ vào Đại sảnh đường, vàng cam là vết thương nghiêm trọng, nhưng không nguy hiểm đến tính mạng, những người đó sẽ được khiêng vào các lớp học trống cạnh Đại sảnh. Đỏ là chí mạng hoặc cần cấp cứu, những người này cần được đưa thẳng vào Bệnh xá. Để những người với dấu sáng trắng lại.”

Harry nhìn qua phía sau Snape và thấy rằng người đàn ông không nói dối. Ngày càng nhiều đốm sáng nhỏ hiện lên, chờn vờn trong màn đêm. Thật khó để nhận biết màu từ khoảng cách này, nhưng Harry dường như có thể thấy rất nhiều đốm màu trắng. Cậu băn khoăn không biết chúng tượng trưng cho điều gì.

“Longbottom, Flannigan, Weasley – tìm thêm một vài trò nữa và lập tức đến Nhà kính. Chúng ta cần cây Vuốt Quỷ, liễu Vỏ Trắng, lá Tảo Đỏ, bất cứ loại dược thảo nào có thể giúp giảm đau. Longbottom hiểu rõ, các trò có thể hỏi trò đó. Mang tất cả những gì các trò có thể tìm được đến Bệnh xá và hỏi Granger trò ấy cần gì.”

Fred gật đầu, rồi nhìn quanh để tìm người anh em sinh đôi của anh. “Em sẽ đi kiếm George. Chúng em biết một nơi có thể tìm được nấm. Chúng có khả năng làm giảm đau tuyệt vời.”

“Tốt,” Snape đáp, “Firenze và nhân mã đang đợi ở bìa Rừng cấm để hỗ trợ trò. Hagrid cũng đã ở đó.”

Fred cũng quay đi và biến mất, đem theo những người cuối cùng. Trước khi Harry đi theo họ, Snape tiếp lời mà thậm chí không nhìn cậu, “Potter, trò sẽ đi với ta.”

Ông bắt đầu cất bước, đôi chân dài sải bước qua Chiến trường và Harry phải khó khăn lắm mới bắt kịp ông. “Chúng ta sẽ làm gì, thưa thầy?”

Snape dừng lại và Harry suýt chút nữa đã đâm vào ông. Khi cậu nhìn lên, Snape đang nhìn chăm chú xuống cậu, có gì đó lạ lùng lóe lên trong đôi mắt đen của ông.

“Những đốm sáng trắng, Trò Potter,” ông bắt đầu nói rất chậm, giọng ông hạ xuống chỉ còn như tiếng thì thầm khi ông ra dấu bằng một cái khoát tay về phía vô số đốm sáng nhỏ chập chờn rải rác quanh sân trường, “là những người tử vong. Chúng ta sẽ giúp thu nhặt thi thể những người đó, bất kể là họ thuộc phe nào và đưa họ đến gần mộ của Dumbledore. Giáo sư McGonagall và một vài nhân viên Bộ Pháp thuật đang chờ chúng ta ở đó.”

Ông bước tiếp, nhưng chân Harry đã đông cứng lại trên nền đất. Snape không thể yêu cầu cậu làm việc này. Bất cứ điều gì, trừ việc này. Làm sao cậu có thể thực thi nhiệm vụ này? Có thể vận chuyển những xác chết? Có thể nhìn khuôn mặt của tất cả những người đã thiệt mạng vì thất bại của cậu? Snape đang làm điều này để giễu cợt Harry? Để âm thầm chỉ ra cậu đã làm tệ đến đâu, và họ đã phải trả cái giá nào để giành chiến thắng? Để thể hiện cho Harry thấy rằng chiến thắng của cậu trước Voldemort không hơn một tia chớp sáng trong cơn bão lửa sôi sục của trận chiến?

“Theo ta,” chất giọng mềm mỏng của Snape trôi lại từ phía trước cậu vài bước và như thể bị thôi miên, Harry cuối cùng cũng cất bước. Cậu giữ ánh mắt của mình vào chân trời đen kia và bắt kịp ông. Có thứ gì đó nhộn nhạo trong bụng cậu, nỗi xấu hổ, nỗi sợ, sự giận dữ và một hỗn hợp của tất cả. Cậu không chỉ giận dữ với Snape, mà còn cả chính bản thân. Nhưng chính Snape là kẻ cậu muốn giữ lại, và nói với ông, rằng cậu không muốn làm việc này. Như khi còn là đứa trẻ mười một tuổi, cậu có thể bất chấp mà hất bỏ bài tập về nhà qua một bên, tận hưởng một ngày và quên chúng đi, nhưng cậu không thể – đối với nhiệm vụ này, vào lúc này.

Sâu bên trong, cậu hiểu rằng đây là một trong những nhiệm vụ quan trọng nhất, nhưng đôi tay cậu đang run rẩy. Mồ hôi lạnh lấm chấm trên trán cậu, dù không khí ấm áp và khá dễ chịu.

Snape không cho cậu cơ hội để quay đầu lại. Ông đặt ra một nhịp sải chân nhanh, khiến Harry không thể can thiệp, chỉ có thể phục tùng và theo sau ông. Chiếc áo choàng đen dao động theo mỗi bước chân của vị Hiệu trưởng, bắt lấy Harry. Những uốn lượn đầy nhịp điệu ấy mang lại sự nghiêm trang cho đến thời khắc Snape dừng lại và tấm lụa đen cuộn lấy cơ thể ông như một chiếc áo chùng mỏng.

Có ai đó nằm bất động trên sàn đất. Trên đầu họ, ánh sáng trắng chầm chậm tan biến mất. Harry nhận ra thi thể đó. Cô gái là một Ravenclaw, quán quân Gobstone, học sau cậu một năm. Chỉ mới mười bảy tuổi.

Cậu có thể nhận biết được thứ cảm giác nhộn nhạo, ấm ách bùng lên thành một cơn bão lửa vĩnh hằng nuốt lấy cơ thể cậu từ bên trong. Cậu nhìn vào lưng của Snape, lặng lẽ cầu xin người đàn ông cho cậu đi, nhưng lại sợ rằng Snape sẽ nhận ra sự yếu đuối của cậu và cười vào mũi cậu. Harry thở mỗi lúc một khó nhọc rồi chẳng mấy chốc, cậu chỉ có thể hớp vào từng hơi rất nông, thiếu dưỡng khí khiến cậu choáng váng.

Snape quay nửa người lại, và Harry thậm chí không còn bận tâm rằng Snape có thể sẽ nhận ra, và sẽ chế giễu cậu.

Nhưng, may mắn thay, Snape dừng giữa chừng và chỉ nói, “Tập trung, Potter,” rồi ông tiếp tục bước đến một thi thể khác, khuôn mặt đã bị che phủ bởi bóng tối.

Harry vẫn nhìn trân trân vào cô gái Ravenclaw, cậu nhớ rằng tên cô là Clarice, không chắc mình cần làm gì. Cậu không thể bỏ chạy, nhưng có vẻ cũng không thể nán lại. Cậu có cảm giác như thể kẻ nào đó đã ếm lên mình một bùa trói toàn thân. Chân và tay cậu tưởng như chỉ là tảng đá gắn vào cơ thể.

Cậu ngước nhìn lên và ánh mắt cậu bắt gặp đôi mắt đen của Snape. Đôi mắt cậu không đọc được, nhưng không hề toát lên một chút thương hại hay căm ghét hay thậm chí là sự giục giã. Snape chỉ đợi Harry chấp thuận nhiệm vụ tàn nhẫn mà ông đã giao cho trong sự mong chờ đầy nhẫn nại.

Người đàn ông trẻ hít một hơi sâu và tự xốc lại tinh thần. Nhìn thẳng mắt vị Hiệu trưởng đầy thách thức, cậu ếm bùa, “Locomotor.”

Những cái xác đầu tiên là khắc nghiệt nhất, nhưng họ bước dưới ánh sáng trắng càng nhiều lần, công việc dần trở nên dễ dàng hơn – dù rằng, dễ dàng không phải một từ mà Harry muốn sử dụng. Trọng trách này là cực cùng đau đớn, nhưng là việc cần phải làm.

Họ vận chuyển từng và tất cả thi thể đến bên cạnh mộ của cụ Dumbledore, nơi nhân viên Bộ Pháp thuật xác định danh tính và gửi cú cho thân nhân người chết. Rồi những thi thể được che lại và, lại lần nữa, được chuyển đến nhà xác của Bệnh viện Thánh Mungo.

Khi họ xong xuôi thì bình minh đã ló rạng. Dù Snape không hề di chuyển xa hơn một mét khỏi Harry, cậu chưa bao giờ thấy đơn độc như lúc này. Chính Snape, và sự căm ghét cháy bỏng dành cho ông đã cho cậu sức mạnh để có thể bước đi từ cái xác này đến cái xác khác. Kể cả bây giờ, khi có ít nhất năm người còn đang thở đứng quanh cậu, cảm giác cô đơn vẫn quay quắt khôn nguôi.

Cậu không biết chắc sự tách biệt này đến từ đâu, nhưng cậu nhận ra một điểm thú vị trong nó. Cậu càng tiếp xúc nhiều với những thi hài thì sự sống càng ít quấy phiền cậu hơn. Kể cả sự hiện diện của Snape, điều đã từng khiến cậu khó chịu, nay chỉ còn gây ra cơn chộn rộn như một con bươm bướm.

Gò má Snape hơi ửng hồng sau khi đã trèo lên và xuống nhiều ngọn đồi quanh Hogwarts. Mồ hôi khiến gương mặt ông lấp lánh trong ánh dương. Ông đã im lặng cả đêm, chỉ lên tiếng khi được hỏi. Ông không ra lệnh, cũng không chế giễu Harry như thường làm. Phải chăng đây là cách ông thể hiện lòng tôn kính của mình cho những người đã ngã xuống, hay là ông đang lặng im lắng nghe những người chết kể lại câu chuyện về thời khắc chia lìa trần thế của họ.

Sau tất cả, ngay khi Harry nghĩ rằng toàn bộ thế giới cũng sẽ chìm trong im lặng và khóc thương cho tất cả những người đã vĩnh viễn ra đi trong tối hôm trước, điều ngược lại đã xảy ra. Ngày càng nhiều người xuất hiện. Giờ đây không chỉ những người đã sống sót qua cuộc chiến, mà cả những người đã chiến đấu ở đâu đó và đến để đoàn tụ cùng gia đình và bạn bè họ. Những nam và nữ Y sĩ, Nhật Báo Tiên Tri, những người dân thường, Bà Rosmerta và tất cả những người từ Hogsmeade đã đến.

Khi mặt trời mọc, tâm trạng thê lương khắc khoải trong mọi người – nỗi buồn đau – cũng biến mất khỏi trái tim họ như màn mây mù buổi sớm và họ chuyện trò ríu rít như những chú chim của ban mai. Tất cả đều dường như hoan hỉ hơn, như thể một ngày mới đã kéo tấm màn nhận thức rằng chiến tranh đã thực sự kết thúc.

Tất cả… trừ một người. Ông đứng bên cạnh mộ cụ Dumbledore, cao lớn và như một con đại bàng ưng với cái mũi khoằm và dài. Những ngón tay của ông chạm nhẹ lên phiến đá lạnh lẽo và ông chăm chú nhìn ngôi mộ như thể ông đang chờ người nằm bên trong tỉnh dậy khi mà giờ đây đã không còn mối đe dọa nào nữa. Giác quan thứ sáu hẳn đã mách bảo Snape rằng ông đang bị quan sát, bởi khi ông bất ngờ ngước nhìn lên ngay về phía Harry, nét buồn xa lạ biến mất khỏi gương mặt ông.

Bản năng đầu tiên thúc giục Harry quay người bỏ đi, nhưng cậu quyết định làm điều ngược lại. Cậu bước đến Snape và hỏi rất khẽ, “Tại sao thầy chọn em với nhiệm vụ này?”

Chất giọng cậu đầy oán trách, và cậu thậm chí không có đủ sức lực để che đậy đi. Đêm vừa rồi đã rút cạn cậu, cả về thể chất và tinh thần. Cậu cảm thấy rã rời như thể đã không chợp mắt suốt một năm trời, nhưng Snape cũng chẳng khác gì.

Thậm chí từ “rã rời” không hề miêu tả gần đúng tình trạng của ông. Người đàn ông trông như thể đã mất đi một nửa sinh mạng. Một năm qua đã bào mòn ông và giờ đây khi họ đứng cạnh nhau dưới ánh sáng của hừng đông, Harry có thể thấy điều đó một cách rõ ràng.

Snape không hề bực bội trước câu hỏi, riêng điều này cho Harry biết ông mệt mỏi cỡ nào. Ông thậm chí cũng không trả lời, quay người đi, và Harry đã chớm nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ không bao giờ biết được, nhưng rồi Snape dừng lại và nhìn ra đằng sau qua vai ông.

“Bởi nhiệm vụ này sẽ hủy hoại bất cứ kẻ nào. Có lẽ, trừ… trò.”

Câu nói khiến Harry đờ đẫn, cậu đứng đó, sững sờ trên đỉnh đồi cạnh mộ của cụ Dumbledore. Sau tất cả những cảm xúc mâu thuẫn của ngày, từ niềm hân hoan và nhẹ nhõm của thắng lợi đến nỗi buồn đau và giận dữ trước sự mất mát, câu nói của ông đã khiến giọt nước tràn ly và cậu có thể cảm nhận được nước mắt trào ra cay xè. Đây chắc chắn không phải lời khen ngợi từ Snape, nhưng là bất cứ thứ gì có thể khiến cậu bật khóc.

Cậu không biết chắc liệu Snape có nhận ra chuyện gì đang xảy ra phía sau ông, nhưng Harry thậm chí không quan tâm. Cậu có quyền khóc, cậu nhắc nhở bản thân, và không cần phải xấu hổ vì bị bắt gặp. Những giọt nước mắt nóng hổi chảy dọc khuôn mặt cậu, nhưng cậu không rời mắt khỏi tấm lưng của Snape như thể thách thức ông quay lại nhìn cậu, cho vị Hiệu trưởng thêm một cơ hội để giễu cợt cậu.

Nhưng, khi Snape đối mặt với cậu, người đàn ông không hề chế nhạo Harry. Ông không cười. Khuôn mặt ông không toát lên bất cứ cảm xúc nào. Ông chỉ thở dài và bước lại gần Harry, khẽ khàng đặt tay lên đầu cậu. Ông lúng túng vò mái tóc luôn rối bù của Harry, hiển nhiên ông không có bất cứ ý tưởng nào về cách dỗ dành một kẻ mười tám tuổi vừa đánh bại phù thủy hắc ám nhất của thế kỷ.

Hít thật sâu, Harry trấn an bản thân và cố gắng tập trung vào những điều tốt đẹp. Cậu lau nước mắt, nhưng giọng nói vẫn còn nghẹn ngào. “Chuyện gì sẽ đến tiếp theo?”

Không phải Snape, câu trả lời đến từ một người phụ nữ phía sau ông.

“Tiếp theo…” ả nói và cả Snape và Harry đều quay lại, “… ngươi chết.”

Sự việc diễn ra quá nhanh để Harry có thể định thần được. Theo phản xạ, cậu ếm bùa chắn, và lời chú đầu tiên bị phản lại nhưng ba lời chú theo sau quá mạnh. Snape bước lên, đẩy ngã cậu xuống, đũa phép của ông bắn ra lời chú đỏ về phía kẻ tấn công.

Harry ngã dập mình trên nền đất và từ đó, cậu quan sát ba lời chú đánh vào ngực Snape trong một chuyển động gần như quay chậm.

Cơn đau thoáng hiện trên mặt vị giáo sư, rồi chuyển thành sự giận dữ. Nhanh như một con rắn độc, tay ông lại cử động, và một lời chú khác chực phóng ra từ đũa phép của ông, nhưng rồi lời nguyền của người phụ nữ khiến ông sững sờ.

Có tiếng cười từ cách đó không xa, inh ỏi và ác độc khi lời chú của Snape phản tác dụng. Ông cứng người, do đau đớn, do bất ngờ hay một nguyên nhân khác tồi tệ hơn, Harry không đoán biết được.

Cậu gượng người dậy, gào lên hết lời chú này đến lời chú khác, cố kéo Snape vào nơi có thể che chắn. Mắt mở to, Snape bất động, có điều gì đó hết sức bất thường khi ông cúi rạp người xuống và đũa phép rơi khỏi tay ông. Ông nắm chặt áo chùng của mình và Harry kinh hoàng nhận ra rằng khi bàn tay ông buông ra, chúng dính đẫm máu thấm ra từ trang phục đen của ông.

“Hắn ta không thể cứu ngươi,” Người phụ nữ lạ mặt cười cuồng loạn, nhưng rồi nụ cười đông cứng lại trên gương mặt ả.

Mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh. Đôi mắt mờ mịt của Snape nhắm lại khi ông chuẩn bị đánh mất ý thức nhưng ngay khi ông vừa ngã xuống nền đất, một làn sóng ma thuật trắng muốt và trong trẻo bùng lên từ người ông. Sức mạnh của nó hất văng Harry vào mộ của cụ Dumbledore, đầu cậu đập vào tảng đá cứng.

Người phụ nữ la hét điên loạn và đau đớn, rồi ả ngã xuống và, Harry đoán rằng, chết.

Có những tiếng vang trong tai cậu, tầm nhìn của cậu dần mờ nhòe khi cậu bò lại cơ thể bất động của Snape.

“Kiên cường lên nào giáo sư,” cậu nói, giọng cậu khản đặc từ cú va chạm. Cậu có thể nghe thấy những tiếng bước chân, tiếng người và chim chóc. Cậu có thể nghe thấy rất nhiều, trừ âm thanh quan trọng nhất. Snape đã không còn thở nữa.

* * *

[ _https://vulamlinh.wordpress.com/_ ](https://vulamlinh.wordpress.com/)


	2. Một ngày lặng lẽ

## II: Một ngày lặng lẽ

“Ả có phải một Tử thần Thực tử không?”

“Ả có phải một trong những con chiên của Hắn không?”

“Ả đã chết chưa?”

“Ả nhắm vào Potter hay Snape?”

“Chuyện đó thì sao chứ?” Cô McGonagall lên tiếng, khiến tất cả những kẻ khác phải im lặng. “Ả đã thất bại, đó là điều quan trọng nhất.”

“Đúng, nhưng liệu còn những kẻ khác không?” Harry phải nghĩ mất vài giây để xác định chủ nhân của giọng nói đó và sau cùng cậu cho rằng đó là của Slughorn. “Chúng ta có nên xếp người bảo vệ bên ngoài?”

“Bệnh xá được bảo vệ hoàn hảo. Không kẻ nào có thể lọt vào đây mà không được sự đồng ý của tôi hay Poppy.”

“Cố nhiên, trừ những người bạn của trò Potter,” Giáo sư Flitwick chêm vào với một chút bông đùa.

Câu nói đó khiến Harry mở mắt và nhìn quanh. Cậu thực sự đang ở trong Bệnh xá, cậu có thể nhận ra mà thậm chí không cần đeo kính. Màu trắng của căn phòng quá quen thuộc. Điều cậu không hiểu là tại sao và bằng cách nào cậu đến đây.

Có ai đó chạm vai cậu và cậu quay đầu nhìn sang. Mái tóc bông xù và nụ cười rạng rỡ chào đón cậu khi Hermione giúp cậu đeo lại kính. Cô không ở một mình. Ron ngồi cạnh cô, cũng đang cười.

“Tôi không có niềm tin rằng chúng ta có thể cản được hai trò đó.” Cô McGonagall nói. “Đến cả Voldemort còn thất bại.”

Harry nhìn những người bạn của mình với vẻ dò hỏi. Ron chỉ nhún vai còn Hermione trông đầy bẽn lẽn. Họ hẳn đã lén lún lẩn vào đây đêm qua. Tuy nhiên, họ chỉ im lặng nghe các giáo sư nói chuyện.

“Chúng ta đã biết được những gì về ả?” Giáo sư Flitwick bé nhỏ hỏi.

“Không nhiều,” đáp lại là một giọng trầm. Đó là Kingsley và Harry băn khoăn liệu ông đang ở bệnh viện để thực hiện nghĩa vụ của mình với tư cách một Thần Sáng hay do ông cũng bị thương trong cuộc chiến. “Ả không có bất cứ nhận dạng nào. Theo Ollivander, đũa phép của ả thuộc về một người tên John Wilkes, một phù thủy xuất thân Muggle, đũa phép của anh ta đã bị Bộ Pháp thuật trước tịch thu. Phần lớn đũa phép mà Umbridge và toán quân nho nhỏ của bà ta cướp được đã bị hủy nhưng vẫn còn một số lọt ra chợ đen. Không có cách nào để lần ra dấu vết.” Kingsley nhỏ giọng. “Chúng tôi đã tìm thấy một hình xăm trên người ả.”

“Tôi đoán là Dấu hiệu Hắc ám?” cô McGonagall lẩm bẩm.

“Tiếc là không. Chỉ là một chữ cái. A. Dù nó trông không có vẻ là tác phẩm của một chuyên gia, giống như là… ả đã tự mình xăm lên. Như là ả đã khắc lên chính da thịt mình, bằng bùa cắt và mực. Đó là tất cả,” Ông thở dài. “Có thể Snape sẽ nhận ra ả khi ông ấy tỉnh lại, còn chúng tôi vẫn chưa tìm được bất cứ thông tin nào. Đũa phép không rõ nguồn gốc, một cái tên cũng không, chúng tôi không có bất cứ manh mối gì để lần theo.”

“Anh đang nói với tôi,” Minerva nói như quở trách, “rằng một ả điên từ đâu xổ ra suýt chút nữa đã thực hiện được điều mà Chúa tể Voldemort đã thất bại?”

“Tôi đoán chừng…” Giọng Kingsley nhỏ dần. “Ả đã lẩn lại bên trong khi ma thuật của tòa lâu đài được phục hồi. Sau đó chúng tôi đã kiểm tra vài lần và giờ sẽ không có bất cứ phù thủy hắc ám nào lọt qua mái vòm được. Chúng tôi tin rằng…” Nhưng Minerva lập tức cắt ngang.

“Xin thứ lỗi cho tôi, Kingsley, nhưng tôi không cần biết anh _tin_ gì. Hiệu trưởng của tôi, người suýt nữa đã mất mạng, vẫn đang hôn mê và Harry Potter cũng đã bất tỉnh năm ngày nay. Tôi muốn biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra.”

“Minerva yêu dấu,” thầy Flitwick cố gắng trấn tĩnh đồng nghiệp của ông. “Chúng ta đều lo lắng, nhưng không có lý do gì để nói chuyện với Đại diện Bộ trưởng Bộ Pháp thuật như thế.”

“Filius, tôi đang nói chuyện với một người bạn của mình, không phải ngài Đại diện Bộ trưởng.”

“Xin cô hiểu rằng Severus không chỉ là bạn của cô, Mineva, tôi cũng rất quý mến ông ấy.” Kingsley điềm đạm đáp lại. “Và chúng ta đều chịu ơn Harry nhiều hơn…”

“Chúng ta chịu ơn hai người nhiều hơn bất cứ ai có thể hình dung,” Cô McGonagall nghiêm nghị. “Mạng sống, hòa bình, tương lai của chúng ta. Giờ là lúc chúng ta trả lại họ tất cả những thứ đó, Kingsley. Tôi hy vọng rằng Trò Potter và Giáo sư Snape sẽ sớm tỉnh lại, và tôi không muốn bất cứ sự đe dọa nào nhắm đến cuộc sống của họ.”

“Vâng, thưa Bà,” Kingsley nói, chấp nhận rằng ông đã thua trận chiến này.

“Cháu có thể nhìn ông ấy không?” Một giọng rụt rè cất lên, giọng của một cô gái trẻ nhưng Harry không nhận ra đó là ai. Ron và Hermione cũng có vẻ bối rối.

“Không phải bây giờ, cháu yêu. Có lẽ là vài ngày tới, khi ông ấy tỉnh lại,” Kingsley nói với cô bé rồi họ nghe thấy tiếng những bước chân rời đi.

Nhưng Giáo sư Snape đã không tỉnh lại trong vài ngày sau đó. Thực tế, Snape đã không mở mắt trong một tháng đó.

***

Tháng Năm trôi qua chậm chạp và lặng lẽ, tựa như cả những ngày đang được mùa hạ sưởi ấm dần lên ấy cũng muốn nín lại nhịp thở của chúng để chờ đợi khoảnh khắc Snape mở mắt. Tòa Lâu đài vẫn tiếp tục tự phục hồi, những con gargoyle và những bức tượng đã chiến đấu vô cùng quả cảm trong cuộc chiến giờ đây lại khuân trên người những tảng đá, những khối gạch và những thanh gỗ nặng. Chúng xây lại những bức tường và sửa những cửa sổ, như những con kiến đang phụng sự một mục đích lớn lao hơn chúng rất nhiều.

Harry vẫn chưa biết ai là người điều khiển chúng, hay bằng cách nào chúng biết được cửa sổ ở tầng bảy có màu xanh dương với họa tiết quạ, còn cửa số khác lại là một mụ phù thủy già đang vác củi. Nhưng mọi thứ đang trở lại như trước đây. Gia tinh lau chùi những bức tường và dường như Filch cứ quét, quét, và quét không ngừng nghỉ cả đêm lẫn ngày. Ngày qua ngày, tòa Lâu đài tự dọn sạch, từ trên xuống dưới, những tổn hại từ nghiêm trọng đến ít nghiêm trọng hơn lần lượt được sửa chữa. Toàn bộ toà Lâu đài đã được chữa lành, nhưng ở trung tâm của nó, Snape vẫn bất động.

Harry là một trong số ít ở lại để giúp đỡ. Tòa Lâu đài trống không, thậm chí hầu hết giáo sư cũng đã đi khỏi dù theo cô McGonagall, tất cả họ sẽ quay lại khi năm học mới bắt đầu. Kingsley ghé thăm thường xuyên, nhưng những nhiệm vụ của một Đại diện Bộ trưởng Bộ Pháp thuật không cho phép ông nán lại lâu. Ông luôn kiểm tra tình hình của Snape, nhận vài lời khuyên từ Giáo sư McGonagall, sau đó sẽ lại tiếp tục con đường của mình, tiếp tục hành trình xây dựng một thế giới tốt đẹp hơn.

Hermione gửi thư thường xuyên. Những con chim ngoại quốc mang thư đến từ nước Úc xa xôi. Cô đã rất may mắn tìm lại được ba mẹ mình sau hai tuần và họ đang chuẩn bị quay về. Ginny đến thăm Hogwarts vài lần một tuần, tuyên bố rằng cô chỉ đến để giúp đỡ, nhưng Harry biết rằng cô có một dự định hoàn toàn khác. Bất cứ khi nào cô tới thăm, họ đều cùng nhau làm việc và trò chuyện, trò chuyện, trò chuyện, nỗ lực tìm lại những gì đã nảy nở giữa họ trước khi trận chiến nổ ra.

Hogwarts đã được chữa lành, Giáo sư Snape vẫn là người bệnh duy nhất trong tòa Lâu đài trống. Không có bất cứ tin tức gì về ông. Tình trạng của ông không có chuyển biến, và không ai lý giải được bí ẩn tại sao ông không tỉnh lại. Vết thương của ông đã hoàn toàn lành lặn, nhưng ông vẫn hôn mê, nằm trên giường trắng, mái tóc đen của ông trải trên chiếc gối mới, da ông nhợt nhạt, khô và mát lạnh khi chạm vào, ông thở rất khẽ, mắt ông di chuyển dưới mí mắt khép chặt như thể ông đang mơ, một giấc mơ vĩnh hằng mà ông có thể sẽ không bao giờ tỉnh lại. Bà Pomfrey đã từng với Harry như thế, trong lần duy nhất bà cho phép một đám mây u ám che phủ lòng tin của mình.

Rồi tháng Sáu tới và cái nóng của mặt trời mùa hè buộc Harry phải nghỉ ngơi nhiều hơn giữa những lời chú khó. Thoạt tiên, cậu chỉ quan sát thầy Flitwich, vị giáo sư thậm chí không đổ một giọt mồ hôi, và học từ ông, rồi chẳng mấy chốc cậu bắt đầu có thể tự thực hành những lời chú. Những miếng kín vỡ tự chắp nối, những bức tường trong lớp học tự sơn lại chính chúng và Harry càng luyện tập, cậu càng bớt tốn sức. Giờ đây cậu có thể thực hiện những lời chú đã từng khiến cậu hổn hển chỉ với một cái phẩy tay, thậm chí không cần quá tập trung. Cậu nhận ra rằng Ma thuật giống như chạy bộ: ta càng thực hành nhiều, càng luyện tập nhiều, thì cơ bắp sẽ càng trở nên rắn chắc.

Mùa hè đã qua một nửa. Sinh nhật của Harry đang đến gần, nhưng vẫn không có bất cứ biến chuyển gì trong tình trạng của Snape.

***

Ngày hôm nay, cũng như những ngày khác, được bắt đầu từ khá sớm. Harry thực hiện chuỗi thói quen buổi sáng của mình bao gồm tỉnh dậy, xuống Đại sảnh đường ăn sáng, rồi chạy vào Bệnh xá với lát bánh mỳ nướng ăn dở kẹp giữa hai hàm răng để kiểm tra tình hình của Snape. Cậu chào Bà Pomfrey khi bước lại gần giường của Snape. Ăn xong lát bánh mỳ, cậu đọc lớn những bài báo khi bà Pomfrey điều chế vài liều độc dược. Họ trò chuyện một lúc bên cạnh cơ thể bất tỉnh kia, và rồi đến tám giờ đúng, cánh cửa bật mở, Giáo sư McGonagall bước vào và Harry nhận danh sách việc–cần–làm của mình.

Danh sách không có gì thú vị, phần lớn đều tẻ nhạt, chỉ là những công việc cỏn con mà gargoyle đã bỏ sót, như quét dọn và hút bụi. Như thể Harry vẫn đang ở ngôi nhà trên đường Privet Drive, như thể cậu vẫn đang chờ Dì Petunia đi vào bất cứ lúc nào, gào rú về cái nóng hay chiếc xe mới của hàng xóm, còn Dượng Vernon sẽ càm ràm về Bản tin. Thật may mắn là những người họ hàng của cậu đã không đến, và những người bạn đồng hành hiện giờ của Harry dễ chịu hơn nhiều.

Ngày đó, không lâu sau, Ginny đã đến để phụ giúp và họ đã không ngừng tay đến khi Giáo sư McGonagall ra lệnh cho cả hai dừng lại và ăn trưa. Đã quá trưa và Harry đoán chừng họ xứng đáng được nghỉ ngơi. Họ đã lau nửa tòa Lâu đài chỉ trong ngày đó và dù sao cũng không thể tiếp tục công việc khi mà đám gargoyle vô ý thức cứ diễu qua khu hầm sạch bong trên những đôi chân bẩn.

Họ lấy một ít thức ăn từ nhà bếp và ngồi ngoài trời, bên dưới tán cây gần hồ.

“Anh đã gặp Giáo sư Phòng chống mới chưa?” Ginny hỏi.

“Ông ấy vẫn chưa phải giáo sư Phòng chống mới,” Harry nói. “Vẫn cần Snape thông qua. Cô McGonagall mới phỏng vấn ổng thôi.”

“Nhưng anh đã gặp ông ấy rồi?” Ginny háo hức hỏi.

“Ừ,” Harry nói. “Ổng có vẻ khá khẩm,” cậu thừa nhận. Cậu mới gặp người đàn ông ngày hôm qua. Họ đã được chính thức giới thiệu sau buổi phỏng vấn của ông. “Archibald Wallace. Ổng trông khá trẻ, đã chiến đấu trong cả hai cuộc chiến. Thậm chí còn có một hình xăm rất ngầu trên cẳng tay mình, trông giống như một con diều hâu. Ổng kêu đã xăm khi mười tám tuổi.” Harry nhe răng cười và nói thêm. “Vì diều hâu ăn rắn, đại loại vậy.”

Ginny bật cười. “Vậy là chúng ta có thể hy vọng ông ấy không phải một gã điên?”

“Phải, anh không nghĩ vậy. Nhưng dẫu sao, ban đầu anh cũng đâu có đoán được thân thế thật của Squirrel. Hay rằng Moody không hề là Moody.”

“Với Lockhart hay Umbridge thì anh trúng phóc ngay từ đầu nhỉ?”

Bật cười, họ nhìn nhau. Những khoảnh khắc như thế này đã đến nhiều lần, những khoảnh khắc họ thường xuyên phớt vờ và ngó đi, vờ như họ không cảm nhận được hơi ấm đang tỏa kia, bởi cả hai đều e sợ rằng nó sẽ không dẫn họ đến nơi mà họ muốn. Tuy nhiên, lần này, khi ánh nắng của mặt trời mùa hè cháy bỏng trên da của Harry, cậu đi đến một quyết định khác.

Ginny trông thật xinh đẹp khi những ánh dương thắp sáng mái tóc đỏ rực của cô. Cậu gạt những lọn tóc khỏi khuôn mặt cô khi cậu hôn nhẹ lên đôi môi. Cô thở dài, nhẹ nhõm khi có vẻ như cuối cùng, họ đã đủ can đảm để tiến thêm một bước.

“Em nhớ anh,” cô thì thầm trên môi cậu rồi nhẹ nhàng đẩy cậu xuống đất. Mái tóc đỏ mềm tựa lụa ve vuốt trên làn da của Harry khi họ hôn nhau.

Ngày đầu tiên kể từ khi bắt đầu giúp xây lại lâu đài, Harry bỏ qua những nhiệm vụ buổi chiều của mình để nằm tắm mình trong ánh dương ấm áp với Ginny bên trên cậu.

Họ ở lại đến khi mặt trời lặn và thậm chí một vài giờ sau đó, chỉ nói chuyện và hôn hít và nói chuyện. Như thể nụ hôn đầu đó đã đập tan toà thành chia cắt họ trong một năm qua. Họ chợt cảm thấy như trở về năm sáu, khi những vấn đề lớn nhất của họ chỉ là Quidditch (“Anh sẽ không chơi? Nhưng ai sẽ là đội trưởng?” “Anh đoán sẽ là em!”), các kỳ thi (“Em sợ P.T.T.S. Bill nói chúng khó điên.” “Chúng ta sẽ giúp đỡ nhau, Gin. Hơn nữa, Hermione cũng sẽ trở lại vào tháng Chín.”) hay bằng cách nào họ có thể dành thời gian cho nhau (“Chúng ta sẽ làm được thôi, Gin.”)

Cô ngập tràn hạnh phúc, và điều đó khiến Harry cũng lâng lâng.

Khi họ chào tạm biệt nhau là sau bảy giờ tối. Họ trao nhau những nụ hôn ngọt ngào, giữ cho người kia không thể rời khỏi mình. Họ cười và hôn và lại cười, không thể buông tay, họ gần như kẻ say loạng choạng bên ngoài Cổng Hogwarts. Ginny cuối cùng đã ra về vì sợ Bà Weasley sẽ lo lắng. Không ai trong số hai người có thể ngừng cười nhăn nhở nhiều phút sau khi họ đã chia tay.

Khi Harry quay vào trong lâu đài, một bóng đen xuất hiện trước cậu. Đoán được người đàn ông cao lớn đó là ai, cậu tiếp tục bước đi và không hề ngạc nhiên khi nghe chất giọng trầm của Kingsley vang lên.

“Chào Harry! Cháu đi đâu cả ngày hôm nay thế?.”

“Chào Kingsley,” Harry nói khi họ bắt tay. “Chú dạo này thế nào?”

“Ôi, ta tin rằng không cần phải giới thiệu Bộ Pháp thuật cho cháu.” Ông bật cười ngặt nghẽo. “Thành thực mà nói, công việc văn phòng chưa bao giờ là thế mạnh của ta. Ta khoái một trận đấu đã đời hơn là hàng giờ đồng hồ ngồi xử lý sổ sách. Nhưng… _d_ _ầ_ _n d_ _ầ_ _n_ , mọi thứ dường như tốt đẹp hơn. Chúng ta cuối cùng cũng có một uỷ ban chiến tranh để tham gia các phiên toà. Ngày hôm nay ta đã được nhận hết tin tốt lành này đến tin tốt lành khác.” Ông mỉm cười.

Harry chỉ có thể đồng ý với điều đó. Cậu quay người lại Cổng để tiễn ông. Họ trò chuyện một lúc về những nỗ lực của Bộ Pháp thuật và tất cả những vấn đề đã được đưa lên kể từ khi Kingsley đảm nhiệm vai trò Đại diện Bộ trưởng. “Vậy, cuộc bầu cử sẽ diễn ra khi nào ấy nhỉ?” Harry bông đùa hỏi.

“Potter!” Kingsley hét lên và quay ngoắt lại. “Đừng đùa với ta, cậu bé!” Ông bật cười khi thấy Harry nhăn nhở cười. “Cháu biết là ta đang đánh cược nhiều thế nào.”

“Chú đừng lo,” Harry vừa nói vừa vỗ lên vai người đàn ông. “Cháu đùa thôi. Có muốn cháu cũng không quên được Chủ Nhật. Giáo sư McGonagall thêm vào danh sách việc–cần–làm của cháu hàng ngày. Cháu sẽ ở đó. Chú có lá phiếu của Đấng Cứu Tinh, Kingsley.”

“Cảm ơn cháu,” người đàn ông cảm kích nói. “Ta ngờ rằng ta có thể xoay xở được mà không có sự ủng hộ của cháu.”

“Đó cũng là lý do chú đến đây hôm nay sao? Một buổi tư vấn phút cuối với cô McGonagall và chân dung thầy Dumbledore?” Harry hỏi. “Chú biết là chú không cần quá lo lắng.” Cậu trấn an.

Shackebolt khựng lại và nắm lấy vai của Harry, đột nhiên, ông trở nên nghiêm túc. “Ồ không, Harry, không. Đó không phải lý do ta ở đây hôm nay. Severus đã tỉnh lại.”

Mắt mở to, Harry hỏi, “Gì cơ ạ? Khi nào?” Nhưng cậu đã dợm bước lùi xa khỏi Kingsley.

“Chiều nay. Đi đi!” Kingsley cười, đẩy nhẹ Harry đi. “Hẹn gặp lại cháu vào Chủ Nhật, Harry!”

Nhưng Harry hầu như không còn nghe được ông, cậu đang chạy nhanh vào trong toà lâu đài.

 _Snape đã t_ _ỉ_ _nh l_ _ạ_ _i._

***

Snape không một mình. Giáo sư McGonagall đang ở đó với ông. Harry có thể nghe giọng nói của họ, nhưng Snape nằm ở giường xa cửa vào nhất – gần văn phòng của Poppy nhất – và cậu không thể nhìn thấy họ. Có một giọng nói thứ ba, Harry đã nghe đâu đó nhưng chưa thể nhớ ra vị chủ nhân của nó.

Cậu nhẹ nhàng bước lại gần, quan sát ba người đang trò chuyện từ khoảng một mét. Cậu không muốn cắt ngang, dù cậu háo hức muốn gặp Snape.

Cậu nhận ra chủ nhân của chất giọng trầm lặng và lịch sự kia không ai khác chính là Archibald Wallace. Có vẻ như Snape muốn nắm tình hình sớm nhất có thể, dù Harry không hiểu nổi tại sao Giáo sư McGonagall có thể cho phép ông làm việc. Và rồi, cậu nhớ ra rằng chẳng có bất cứ điều gì mà bất cứ ai có thể _không cho phép_ Snape làm.

Người đàn ông ngồi trên giường, trong căn phòng được thắp sáng bởi rất nhiều ngọn nến ở Bệnh xá, râu đã được cạo sạch và ông thực hiện cuộc phỏng vấn như thể ông đã không hôn mê suốt gần hai tháng qua. Dấu hiệu duy nhất để nhận biết ông, trên thực tế, đang bệnh là những lọ độc dược đặt trên chiếc bàn cạnh giường và bộ đồ ngủ ông đang mặc.

Lạ lùng thay, khi mà thời khắc này cuối cùng cũng đến, Harry không biết nói gì. Cậu đã chờ đợi nó, dẫu rằng chỉ đến lúc này cậu mới nhận ra chính cậu cũng không thể lý giải được tại sao. Mối quan hệ giữa Snape và cậu “thân thiện” như thể một con thỏ và một con sói, và cậu thậm chí không có bất cứ hoài nghi nào về vị trí của mình trong ẩn dụ kia. Về cơ bản, họ đã chào tạm biệt nhau sau năm thứ sáu của Harry bằng cách ném vô số lời nguyền vào kẻ kia ngay sau khi Snape đã giết cụ Dumbledore. Rồi một năm sau, trong Trận chiến ở Hogwarts, Snape tiết lộ phe cánh thực sự của ông. Harry đã nhìn ký ức của ông, đã thấy ông chiến đấu vô cùng dũng mãnh, và rồi giúp ông khôi phục lại ma thuật của toà Lâu đài. Họ đã cùng nhau âm thầm thu nhặt những cái xác, rồi họ bị tấn công và chuyện chỉ có vậy.

Nhưng giờ đây, khi cậu quan sát người đàn ông, ánh mắt nghiêm khắc của ông khi ông đánh giá những câu trả lời của Wallace và nét mặt ông như thể một con chim ưng đang quan sát con mồi của nó, Harry cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm lạ lùng. Nhẹ nhõm khi mà người đàn ông đã lại lần nữa cứu mạng cậu vẫn sống. Rằng sau tất cả, chiến tranh đã không đòi lấy đi thêm một sinh mạng nữa.

“ANH WALLACE!” Giáo sư McGonagall đột ngột hét lên, bà bật dậy khỏi ghế.

Wallace đang chĩa đũa phép của y vào Snape, ông đang giơ hai tay lên trời, đầu hàng. Không có đũa phép, ông không có nhiều cách kháng cự.

Harry quan sát khung cảnh đó, đũa phép nắm trong tay. Cậu nhẹ nhàng bước lại về phía họ, sẵn sàng tước đũa phép (hoặc tệ hơn) người đàn ông nếu y có bất cứ cử động nào.

“Thật là một sự ô nhục!” Wallace lầm bầm. “Một tên Tử thần Thực tử điều hành Hogwarts ư?” Y gầm gừ.

Chỉ khi đó Harry nhận ra rằng ống tay áo rộng của Snape đã được sắn lên, để lộ Dấu hiệu Hắc Ám. Lời nhạo báng khiến da mặt nhợt nhạt của Snape hơi ửng hồng, nhưng ngoài ra vị Hiệu trưởng vẫn hoàn toàn bất động.

“Ta không phải một Tử thần Thực tử,” Snape chậm rãi nói. “Ta đảm bảo với anh, anh Wallace, nếu ta là một trong số chúng, Albus Dumbledore đã không đời nào chỉ định ta là Hiệu trưởng.”

“Chĩa đũa phép vào một người ốm tại chính ngôi trường của ông ta mới là ô nhục, anh Wallace,” cô McGonagall rít lên. “Hạ đũa phép ngay lập tức. Severus Snape đã được rửa tội từ rất lâu rồi. Ông ấy đã chiến đấu với Tom Riddle tại chính ngôi trường này không quá hai tháng trước.”

Snape nhận ra Harry đang lại gần, và chỉ với một cử động rất nhẹ, hầu như không thể nhận ra của đôi mắt, ông ra hiệu cho Harry không được nhúc nhích một phân. Harry dừng lại nhưng không hạ đũa phép.

“Sau trận chiến, Harry Potter bị một người đàn bà không rõ danh tính tấn công trong sự hiện diện của một tên Tử thần Thực tử mà bà vẫn có thể…” Wallace bắt đầu nói, nhưng Giáo sư McGonagall khiến y câm bặt khi bà cũng rút đũa phép ra và chĩa vào Wallace.

“Harry Potter đã được cứu bởi Giáo sư Snape, Hiệu trưởng của ngôi trường này và là một thành viên trung thành của Hội Phượng hoàng!” Bà lạnh lùng nói. “Anh Wallace, cảm ơn anh đã dành thời gian, nhưng chúng tôi từ chối đơn ứng tuyển của anh. Giờ thì đi khỏi đây!”

“Giáo sư McGonagall,” giọng Snape lạnh lẽo cắt ngang sự im lặng đột ngột bao trùm. “Tôi hoàn toàn có khả năng đuổi hoặc t _huê_ giáo sư tôi muốn dạy ở ngôi trường này.”

“Severus, anh không thể nói với tôi rằng…” Bà nói nhưng lần này, bà là người bị cắt ngang.

“Tôi có thể, và tôi sẽ. Cô cũng hiểu rõ như tôi rằng năng lực của anh Wallace đây hoàn toàn đáp ứng được yêu cầu của chúng ta. Nhiệm vụ của anh ta sẽ là dạy dỗ đám trẻ, và tôi chắc chắn rằng, anh ta có đủ khả năng trong lĩnh vực đó. Miễn là anh ta giữ sự hiềm khích với tôi cho riêng mình, tôi không thấy bất cứ lý do nào để từ chối anh ta công việc này. Anh thấy sao, thưa Giáo sư?” Sau cùng, Snape cũng hạ tay xuống và nhìn Wallace đầy chờ đợi.

“Nếu ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ để một tên Tử thần Thực tử làm Hiệu trưởng của Hogwarts thêm một giây phút nào nữa…” Wallace gầm gừ, nhưng y lại lần nữa bị cắt ngang.

Giáo sư McGonagall cử động nhanh như điện xẹt khi bà tước đũa phép của người đàn ông, rồi chĩa đũa phép vào giữa mặt Wallace, chỉ cách khoảng chục phân. “Ta không cho phép anh gọi Giáo sư Snape là Tử thần Thực tử trước mặt ta.” Bà nói với chất giọng lạnh lẽo chết chóc.

“Minerva!” Snape hét lên. Ông với tay toan lấy đũa phép của mình trên bàn cạnh giường nhưng tay ông cứng lại trong không trung. Một lớp màn ánh sáng xanh dương toả lên từ người ông, lạ lùng và hầu như không thể nhận thấy. Ông nhìn chằm chằm những ngón tay đang toả sáng của mình một vài giây trước khi ánh mắt ông chậm chạp quay lại hướng Wallace.

“Anh đã làm gì?” Ông lẩm bẩm bằng một giọng thấp đầy đe doạ.

“Ngươi định làm gì, Snape?” Wallace hét lên, lùi lại. “Ta sẽ không để ngươi làm tổn hại đến bất cứ ai ở ngôi trường này.” Y rít lên và chộp lấy đũa phép của Minerva, bà đang bị phân tâm bởi làn ánh sáng xanh đang chập chờn toả ra từ Snape. “Mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc!” Người đàn ông hét lên và hướng đũa phép của y vào vị Hiệu trưởng.

“Đúng thế,” Harry chỉ đơn giản nói, giọng cậu lặng lẽ vang dội giữa những bước tường bằng đá tảng.

Wallace quay lại, nhưng trước khi ông có thể phát ra bất cứ từ nào, Harry vẩy cổ tay. Người đàn ông bị hất văng về phía sau cậu, đến khi y ra khỏi Bệnh xá. “Đừng bao giờ quay lại,” Harry lẩm bẩm, dù rằng Wallace chẳng thể nghe thấy cậu.

Không còn Wallace chắn ngang, cậu lại nhìn Snape, nhưng người đàn ông không hề khá hơn. Ánh sáng xanh lăn tăn phát ra từ ông lớn dần, lớn dần, như thể đang được thổi lên.

“Gọi Poppy và tránh xa ra!” Snape ra lệnh cho Giáo sư McGonagall, bà lập tức gửi Thần Hộ mệnh của mình đi. “Tôi không biết đây là gì.” Khi ông quan sát ánh sáng, nỗi sợ hãi thoáng hiện lên trong đôi mắt ông.

Harry lại gần, nhưng Giáo sư Snape lập tức quát lên với cậu. “Ta _v_ _ừ_ _a m_ _ớ_ _i_ nói gì, Potter?”

Bà Pomfrey hối hả chạy vào phòng, bà đã ếm bùa gì đó. Snape cũng cầm lấy đũa của ông để kiểm tra lời nguyền mà Wallace đã có thể ếm lên ông.

“Không!” Bà Pomfrey hét lên, nhưng quá muộn.

Khoảnh khắc tay Snape chạm vào đũa phép của ông, ánh sáng xanh bùng lên. Trong khoảnh khắc cuối nó chuyển màu từ xanh dương sang trắng và Harry chợt nhận ra cậu đã nhìn thấy nó trước đây. Cậu dựng lá chắn cùng với Minerva và Poppy, và ma thuật trắng chói loà kia dội vào họ như một cơn sóng thần.

Khoảnh khắc đó giống như chống lại một con sóng khổng lồ chỉ bằng một chiếc ô. Nhưng cậu kiên quyết kháng cự lại. Cô McGonagall và bà Pomfrey không may mắn như vậy, lá chắn của họ bị đập tan và đuôi của con sóng thình lình quất vào họ. Ma thuật của Snape hất văng cả hai vào tường. Biết rằng ma thuật đó trước đây đã làm gì, Harry hoảng sợ chạy vội tới chỗ cô McGonagall trước và đặt ngón tay trên cổ tay gầy gò của cô để tìm mạch đập.

Cậu thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi nhận ra cô vẫn sống. Bà Pomfrey cũng vậy. Bà mở to mắt, chớp mắt nhìn Harry, không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra.

Snape ngồi trên giường, bàng hoàng.

Cánh cửa bật mở và Wallace chạy vào. Y khựng lại trước cảnh tượng kinh hoàng mà ma thuật của Snape vừa tạo ra. Khi y lại gần cô McGonagall và Bà Pomfrey, cả hai đã đứng dậy, dù vẫn hơi run rẩy và lảo đảo. Minever liếc nhìn Snape dè chừng, nhưng bà im lặng và điềm tĩnh.

Chất giọng từng trầm lặng và lịch sự giờ hoang dã như tiếng sấm. “Ta chấp nhận vị trí đó, _Giáo s_ _ư_ Snape.” Wallace hằn học nói. “Ông là một mối đe doạ cho ngôi trường này, và ta sẽ quan sát ông. Nếu ông làm tổn hại đến Potter hay bất cứ ai khác thêm lần nào nữa, ta sẽ khiến cuộc đời ông thối rữa trong Azkaban.”

“Ông ấy sẽ không,” Harry nói với y, nhưng cậu không cảm nhận được sự chắc chắn trong chính giọng nói mình. “Em và mọi người hoàn toàn tin tưởng Giáo sư Snape, Giáo sư Wallace. Em tin tưởng ông ấy bằng cả mạng sống của mình.”

“Nếu vậy, trên mọi phương diện, Trò Potter, trò là một kẻ ngốc.” Y đáp rồi xộc ra khỏi Bệnh xá.

Họ đứng quanh đám gạch vỡ, nhìn sự tàn phá mà ma thuật của Snape đã gây ra.

“Anh chắc chắn rằng mình muốn làm việc với anh ta chứ, Giáo sư Snape?” Bà Pomfrey hỏi nhẹ nhàng. “Mối quan hệ giữa hai người xem chừng dễ phát nổ.”

“Không có bất cứ ai khác,” Snape lặng lẽ nói, xoay xoay chiếc đũa phép trong tay ông. Ánh sáng xanh đã biến mất, và ông có thể dễ dàng nâng chiếc gối của mình mà không gây bất cứ tai nạn nào.

“Ông ta thật ngu ngốc, thưa Giáo sư.” Harry nói. “Em không thể tin được…” Cậu cố tiếp tục nhưng lời nói bị cắt ngang một cách thô bạo.

“Sự hiện diện của trò khiến chuyện tồi tệ hơn một tỷ lần, Potter. Dù những lời của trò rất cảm động, nhưng ta hoàn toàn có thể chiến đấu trong cuộc chiến của riêng mình, cảm ơn.” Giáo sư Snape mỉa mai.

Harry giật người lùi xa khỏi những từ sắc như dao, như thể chúng là những lời chú thực sự.

“Phải,” Cô McGonagall hỉnh mũi một tiếng rất nhẹ khi cô xem xét đống đổ nát quanh họ. Cô đang phủi bụi từ áo chùng của mình, nhìn Snape và nhướn một bên chân mày. “Tôi cho rằng chúng ta có thể chờ xem, Severus.”


	3. Cuối hạ

## III: Cuối hạ 

Một tuần sau đó, Snape được ra viện. Ánh sáng xanh đã biến mất, cũng như Wallace. Tuy nhiên, y sẽ quay lại khi năm học mới bắt đầu. Harry phản đối điều đó, dù cậu chỉ dám đề cập với Giáo sư McGonagall. Bà đồng ý với cậu, tuy nhiên, bà cũng chỉ ra những nhân tố mà Harry không biết.

“Chúng ta không có lựa chọn nào khác, Harry.” Bà nói với cậu khi họ đứng đó, trong Bệnh xá trống trơn. “Ông ấy là ứng viên duy nhất cho vị trí này, và ta phải thừa nhận rằng, là một ứng viên không hề tồi. Ông ấy có kinh nghiệm trong cả Nghệ thuật Hắc Ám và việc dạy học. Những đồng nghiệp và học trò của Giáo sư Wallace đều nhận định ổng là một vị giáo sư tuyệt vời và cởi mở.

“Cởi mở?” Harry lặp lại với một cái hỉnh mũi. “Em thì không thấy ổng cởi mở lắm.”

“Đó là sự thật,” Vị Chủ nhiệm Nhà cam đoan với cậu. “Có nhiều điều trò không biết về ông ấy, và trước khi trò hỏi, ta phải nói rằng ta không có quyền tiết lộ những điều đó. Tất cả những gì trò cần biết là Archibald Wallace, như rất nhiều trong số chúng ta, có lý do để dè chừng Tử thần Thực tử. Ông ấy chỉ cần phải tin rằng Snape không phải một trong số chúng.”

“Hiện tại thì sao? Ý em là ổng đã tin chưa?”

“Chúng ta có thể kiểm chứng điều đó khi ông ấy ngồi cùng bàn vào ngày Một tháng Chín, phải không?” Giáo sư McGonagall nói. Bà gật đầu chào tạm biệt, rồi đi về phía cửa chính, nhưng Harry ngăn bà lại.

“Còn Snape thì sao?”

“Giáo sư Snape, Harry,” bà nhẹ nhàng quở trách. “Và điều gì về thầy ấy?”

“Liệu thầy ấy… Không dễ chịu gì khi ông ấy phải làm việc cùng kẻ căm ghét mình.”

“Giáo sư Snape đã phải đấu tranh với nhận định về con người thầy ấy trong nhiều năm,” cô McGonagall nói. “Thêm một kẻ nữa cũng sẽ không thể khiến thầy ấy ngã gục.”

Harry bị bỏ lại một mình trong Bệnh xá trắng tinh, và lần đầu tiên trong một khoảng thời gian dài, cậu thậm chí không có một danh sách việc–cần–làm để giết thời gian. Thay vào đó, cậu ra ngoài đi dạo.

Sân trường lại xanh rờn. Những mảng cỏ cháy rụi đã mọc lại nhờ sự tận tụy của Giáo sư Sprout và những cái cây đã gãy đổ hay bị nhiễm độc đã được chữa lành. Giờ đây, những đồi cỏ xanh rì sẽ lại chào đón những kẻ sẽ quay lại Hogwarts và chỉ có một đài tưởng niệm để nhắc nhở về những việc đã xảy ra ở đây vào tháng Năm.

Một đài tưởng niệm màu trắng nhỏ, vô danh, chỉ được khắc duy nhất một mốc thời gian được dựng trên một trong số rất nhiều ngọn đồi. Khi Harry đi qua, cậu thấy một bông hồng trắng ở đó, dưới chân của khối đá cẩm thạch. Cậu không muốn nhớ lại, nhưng những dòng ký ức ào ạt chảy về và cậu không cách nào ngăn chặn chúng.

Một năm tìm kiếm Trường sinh Linh giá, một năm của những trận chiến nhỏ – họ đã thắng trong vài lần, nhưng đã thua hầu hết. Những ngày cắm trại đều đã nhòe vào nhau và giờ đây, cậu chỉ còn nhớ được cái lạnh, những cơn đói, và sự sợ hãi cùng lo lắng không ngừng đeo đuổi. Cậu nhớ lại cảm giác bị trói buộc trong căn lều đó, như một con chim trong lồng, không một định hướng, với đôi cánh đã gãy và chẳng thể bay lên.

Nhưng cậu có thể bay đến đâu? Đến Trại Hang Sóc để mang theo sự tuyệt vọng cho nhà Weasley? Trở lại Surrey? Chẳng có gì ở đó để quay về. Cậu có muốn bay đến trốn ở thế giới muggle, nơi không ai biết về cậu, nơi cậu có thể chỉ là một con người bình thường chứ không phải một Đấng Cứu Thế? Hay trở lại Hogwarts, nơi đã là nhà của cậu trong nhiều năm, nơi cậu có những giờ phút hạnh phúc nhất?

Cậu hẳn sẽ không cảm thấy hạnh phúc khi quay về Hogwarts khi đó. Hogwarts đã là một thế giới khác, tràn ngập bóng tối và sự tra tấn và những cuộc nổi dậy từ ngày này qua ngày khác hòng giành lại tự do. Sự phản bội của Snape đã khiến thế giới của Harry rúng động, nhưng cố nhiên, đó cũng là một sự lừa dối, như rất nhiều sự dối lừa khác trong cuộc đời cậu. Chân tướng về cái chết của cụ Dumbledore đã được tiết lộ trong trận chiến cuối cùng, và sự thật về vai trò của Snape đã đảo dòng cuộc chiến.

Giáo sư McGonagall biết, nhưng bà đã bị ràng buộc bởi Lời thề Bất khả bội và không thể tiết lộ cho bất cứ ai. Bà dường như biết mọi thứ diễn ra quanh Hogwarts, nhưng thậm chí cả bà cũng đã không thể đoán được cách Snape chiến đấu. Họ nói rằng ông đã vô cùng dữ dội. Harry đã không thể chứng kiến, khi đó cậu đang chết, nhưng những lời đồn bay lên từ tro tàn của Hogwarts, và kể những câu chuyện đáng tò mò về vị Hiệu trưởng.

Ông đã giết con rắn. Ông đã chém đứt đôi nó bằng lưỡi kiếm khi ông cho Tom Riddle biết rằng mọi chuyện đều diễn ra theo dự liệu của Albus Dumbledore. Sau khi trở về từ cõi chết, Harry chỉ thoáng nhìn thấy Snape chiến đấu với Voldemort, nhưng thậm chí cả cậu cũng nhận ra khi vị Giáo sư đốt cháy nửa Sân trường để cứu một vài người.

Khi trận chiến kết thúc, cũng giống như những ký ức xa lạ trong đầu Harry, những tàn tro lắng xuống. Chúng không còn nói gì với cậu nữa, ít nhất không còn nói về những điều quan trọng và điều đó khiến Harry không ngừng trăn trở, vì một lý do nào đó. Ít nhất chúng cũng nên đề cập đến tình bạn giữa Snape và mẹ cậu? Ít nhất khi mà giờ đây Harry đã hiểu về người đàn ông, họ cũng nên bước vào giai đoạn ngừng chiến? Ít nhất cũng phải có _gì đó_ thay đổi chứ?

Harry chăm chú nhìn bông hồng trắng ở dưới chân đài tưởng niệm, cậu không thể rời mắt khỏi cánh hoa trắng tinh khôi trên nền cỏ xanh. Đã có quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra tại đây, đã có quá nhiều sinh mạng vĩnh viễn mất đi, đã có quá nhiều cuộc đời dang dở đã kết thúc trước cả khi hiểu được thế nào là sống. Trận chiến này, và tất cả những sự kiện đã diễn ra trong một năm vừa qua đã thay đổi Harry. Cậu hầu như không còn nhớ về những xung đột vặt vãnh với Snape, về những lời chế nhạo cay độc của ông, về lòng hận thù của cậu, tất cả những gì cậu có thể gợi nhớ lại là ngọn lửa đỏ rực nuốt lấy sân trường, ngăn không cho đám Tử thần Thực tử làm hại tụi học trò, hay ánh sáng lấp loáng dưới ánh trăng phản chiếu từ thanh kiếm của Godric Gryffindor vẫn đang rỉ máu trong tay người đàn ông.

Harry đã căm hận người đàn ông đó trong bao năm, để rồi sau cùng cậu hiểu được rằng ông là đồng minh, rằng ông đã bảo vệ Harry, luôn luôn. Điều đó nên thay đổi một số thứ chứ, phải không? Nó nên mang lại thứ gì đó như tình hữu hảo giữa họ, bất cứ thứ gì ngoài sự căm ghét. Và thành thật mà nói, Harry đã không còn muốn cố chấp giữ sự kinh tởm và ngờ vực với ông. Những lời cậu nói trong Bệnh xá là _s_ _ự_ _th_ _ậ_ _t_ , cậu tin tưởng Snape bằng cả mạng sống của mình. Cậu _tin t_ _ưở_ _ng_ Snape. Điều đó, về căn bản, đã ngăn không cho bất cứ mầm hận thù nào đối với người đàn ông có thể bắt rễ trong cậu. Cậu có được đáp lại tương xứng không? Hay Snape vẫn nghĩ cậu là một thằng nhãi lười biếng và ngu xuẩn.

 _M_ _ộ_ _t nhi_ _ệ_ _m v_ _ụ_ _nh_ _ư_ _này có th_ _ể_ _h_ _ủ_ _y ho_ _ạ_ _i b_ _ấ_ _t c_ _ứ_ _ai… Có l_ _ẽ_ _, tr_ _ừ_ _… trò_. Cậu có thể gợi lại rõ ràng lời Snape nói sau cuộc chiến. Ông không coi thường cậu, đây là một lời khen, thậm chí là một lời tán dương. Thế nhưng, trong Bệnh xá tối đó, nhận định về Harry của Snape dường như chẳng hề thay đổi một phân.

Dẫu Harry đã biết về quá khứ của Snape nhiều đến thế, cậu vẫn không hiểu được người đàn ông rõ hơn ấn tượng của cậu về ông trong bảy năm họ biết nhau. Nhưng cậu tin tưởng ông, Harry có thể chắc chắn.

Cậu ép bản thân rời mắt khỏi bông hồng và cả đài tưởng niệm, không muốn tiếp tục trăn trở về một việc vô nghĩa. Cậu nhìn quanh.

Không chỉ Sân trường mà cả tòa Lâu đài cũng hồi phục hàng ngày. Những sinh vật bằng đá xấu xí làm việc phía trong như những con kiến nhỏ, nhưng không còn nhiều việc để làm. Những bức tường bị phá hủy đều đã được sửa lại, các thanh dầm bị ngọn lửa hung hãn đốt rụi đã được thay thế. Những vết vứt trên mái nhà đã được chữa, những ô cửa sổ vỡ đã được thay mới. Từ bên ngoài, Hogwarts trông như không hề bị ảnh hưởng bởi thời gian và quá khứ, như ngày đầu tiên Harry nhìn thấy nó.

Quá buồn chán, Harry cố tìm việc gì đó để làm. Cậu gặp Hagrid ở bìa rừng. Người khổng lồ lai đang giặt đồ và Harry quyết định tiến về phía ông.

“Chào, bác Hagrid,” cậu cười rạng rỡ. “Bác có cần giúp một tay không?” Cậu hỏi, hất đầu về phía tấm chăn khổng lồ đang rỏ nước.

“Chắc chắn rồi,” chỉ chờ câu trả lời đến, Harry lập tức chọc đầu đũa phép vào miếng vải và nó bay tung lên, tự vắt mình trên sợi dây thừng được căng rất chặt. Cậu giúp vắt những tấm khăn trải hay áo khoác to và nặng, đến khi thùng đồ giặt đã trống không.

Hagrid vỗ vai cậu. “Cảm ơn cháu, Harry.” Ông nói. “Nước chanh chứ?” rồi gợi ý.

Họ ngồi ngoài trời, dưới bóng râm, nhấm nháp món đồ uống mát lạnh. “Dạo này cháu thế nào?” Người khổng lồ hỏi. “Bận rộn hả?”

Harry gật đầu, “Vâng, cháu đang giúp những việc mình có thể làm được.”

“Bác biết.” Hagrid lại gật đầu, nhưng có một tia sáng lạ lùng ánh lên trong đôi mắt màu cánh gián của ông. “Ginny Weasley cũng cần sự giúp đỡ phỏng?”

Harry có thể cảm nhận được má cậu nóng rực. Cậu và Ginny đã gặp nhau mọi ngày trong tuần này. Ginny sẽ đến vào buổi sáng và về khi tối muộn. Họ đã cùng nhau làm việc trong Lâu đài, ăn trưa, lại làm việc thêm chút nữa rồi nằm ngoài trời, tắm trong ánh nắng mặt trời và ngắm hoàng hôn. Dù Harry phải thừa nhận rằng cậu đã không nhớ được nhiều về hoàng hôn của cả tuần rồi, vì tất cả sự chú ý của cậu đều đặt ở một nơi khác: môi của Ginny. Họ đã cuồng nhiệt ôm ấp nhau bất cứ lúc nào họ có thể.

“Chuyện đó…” Harry bắt đầu nói nhưng cậu bắt gặp nụ cười rộng của Hagrid.

“Nào cậu bé,” người khổng lồ lai nói. “Cháu xứng đáng với điều đó, Harry. Hãy hạnh phúc. Hãy thật vui vẻ. Cháu đã trải qua nhiều chuyện để đạt được nó.” Cả hai đều hiểu rằng họ không chỉ nói về những việc cậu đã giúp ở ngôi trường.

Harry không thể ngăn mình mỉm cười trước ý nghĩ về Ginny. “Cháu hạnh phúc với cô ấy, Hagrid. Cô ấy thật hoàn hảo.”

“Cô bé rất giống mẹ cháu.” Hagrid nói. “Ý ta là ngoài màu tóc đỏ. Cô bé rất dũng cảm và mãnh liệt. Sẽ không dễ dàng.”

“Nhưng cũng đáng lắm ạ,” Harry nhe răng cười.

“Còn Ron và Hermione? Hai đứa cũng quay lại chứ?”

“À, hai bồ đó về nhà rồi. Hermione đang ở với ba má bồ ấy, còn Ron đang giúp việc ở cửa hàng. Việc kinh doanh đang rất phất nên hai anh em sinh đôi cần mọi sự trợ giúp họ có thể có.” Harry vừa trả lời vừa nhấp nước chanh. “Gần đây bác có gặp chú Kingsley không? Cháu không thấy ông ấy đến đây kể từ khi Snape… giáo sư Snape tỉnh lại.”

“Ổng đã đến đây hôm rồi,” Hagrid lẩm bẩm.

Harry bật cười. “Chưa gì đã có tin dữ rồi sao? Chú ấy mới trở thành Bộ trưởng Bộ Pháp thuật được bốn ngày.”

“Và là bốn ngày không chợp mắt, theo ta được nghe,” Hagrid nói. “Phiên thẩm tra đã bắt đầu. Trước tiên là Malfoy, rồi đến những kẻ còn lại. Và họ vẫn chưa có thêm manh mối gì về ả phù thuỷ đã tấn công cháu và Giáo sư Snape. Kể cả Malfoy cũng nói rằng gã chưa bao giờ thấy ả.”

“Không phải lần đầu Malfoy nói dối…”

“Họ cho gã uống Chân Dược, Harry. Tất cả đều khăng khăng rằng ả đã chết rồi thì cần quái gì phải điều tra ả đến từ đâu. Không ai hiểu được điều mà Kingsley đang lo sợ. Nếu có một thì cũng sẽ có thể còn những kẻ khác.”

“Bác cho rằng cháu vẫn có thể sẽ gặp nguy hiểm sao?” Harry thấp giọng hỏi.

“Cháu, Giáo sư Snape, hoặc cả hai, ai mà biết được mục đích thực sự của cuộc tấn công là gì.”

Sau bữa trưa, khi đã rời khỏi túp lều của Hagrid, tâm trí Harry vẫn luẩn quẩn quanh cuộc tấn công. Cậu đã luôn nghĩ rằng cậu, chính cậu, là mục tiêu của kẻ tấn công, nhưng nếu người phụ nữ đó đã nhắm tới Snape thì sao. Câu hỏi tại sao ả muốn giết Snape thật vô nghĩa vì ả có quá nhiều động cơ. Thời khắc Snape tiết lộ ông thuộc phe của Dumbledore, cả cuộc chiến đã nghịch dòng. Với cái chết của Nagini, Snape đã cho Harry cơ hội để kết liễu Riddle.

Snape đã trở thành một người hùng nổi danh trong số rất nhiều, đặc biệt là trong những thành viên Mật lệnh Phượng hoàng. Nhờ Kingsley giữ lời hứa rửa tội cho ông, giờ đây cả những kẻ không biết hết sự thật cũng đồng ý rằng Snape đã phụng sự cho phe Ánh Sáng. Thế nhưng, ngay cả khi chiến tranh đã kết thúc, số kẻ thù của ông vẫn nhiều không đếm xuể. Nhưng vụ tấn công xảy ra ngay sau trận chiến, thân phận của Snape chỉ được tiết lộ cho những kẻ đã có mặt trong đêm đó. Người phụ nữ, kẻ ám sát bí ẩn đó, hẳn phải là một Tử thần Thực tử, hoặc kẻ bầy tôi nào đó của Voldemort.

Trên đường quay về toà Lâu đài, cậu chìm sâu trong những dòng suy nghĩ. Ngôi trường vẫn gần như trống rỗng, nhưng lần này cậu không một mình.

Giáo sư Snape, một bóng đen đơn độc trong ánh nắng rạng rỡ của mùa hè đứng cạnh đài tưởng niệm. Ông có một biểu cảm mà Harry không thể gọi tên khi ông chăm chú nhìn phiến đá cẩm thạch trắng. Ánh mắt ông xoáy sâu đến nỗi Harry đã tin bằng cái nhìn đó ông có thể triệu hồi những linh hồn phía bên kia thế giới và ra lệnh cho họ quay lại.

Harry muốn lại gần ông. Cậu muốn đến đó và hỏi ông về mẹ cậu. Cậu muốn nói về cuộc chiến, về cụ Dumbledore, về một năm họ đã không gặp nhau. Cậu muốn nói về Cánh rừng Dean. Thế nhưng cậu không di chuyển.

Snape đứng đó, ánh mắt ông hướng về đài tưởng niệm, bao quanh ông vẫn là bầu không khí bất khả xâm phạm đó, và Harry chợt cảm thấy e dè. Không có gì giữa họ đã thay đổi trong năm qua và cậu không hiểu tại sao mình lại hy vọng nhìn thấy một khía cạnh khác của Snape chỉ vì giờ đây cậu biết nhiều hơn về quá khứ của ông? Tuy nhiên, điều duy nhất cậu chắc chắn, đó là Snape vẫn là Snape, vẫn là vị giáo sư đã dạy Harry suốt sáu năm đằng đẵng qua. Không có gì thay đổi, _có th_ _ể_ thay đổi chỉ bởi vì cậu đã thấy vài mẩu ký ức. Phải không?

Quá khứ chung của họ không xuy xuyển, và không có bất cứ trận chiến hay thắng lợi hay chúa tể hắc ám nào có thể thay đổi được nó.

Ngay lúc cậu chuẩn bị quay người bỏ đi, Snape nhận ra. Ông ngẩng lên, nhìn thẳng vào cậu. Harry thoáng ngập ngừng, nhưng trước khi cậu có thể quyết định nên lại gần Snape hay bỏ chạy, vị Giáo sư cất bước đi về phía cậu.

Những sải chân của ông giống như trong ký ức của Harry: lấn át và đầy quyền lực. Không còn dấu vết gì cho thấy ông đã bị thương, ít nhất trong cách ông di chuyển. Khi ông dừng lại cách Harry khoảng một mét, chiếc áo chùng cuốn quanh chân ông.

“Ngày lành, Trò Potter.”

“Giáo sư Snape,” Harry nói. “Em vừa từ chỗ bác Hagrid.” Cậu nhanh chóng thêm vào như thể vừa bị bắt gặp lén lút đi trong toà lâu đài sau nửa đêm.

Snape nhíu mày, ông nhận ra sự ngượng nghịu của Harry. “Trò được tự do đi lại trong phạm vi của lâu đài, trò Potter. Dẫu ta không cho rằng giờ giới nghiêm, vài luật lệ hay quy tắc đã có thể ngăn cản trò trước đây.”

Harry nhìn ra chỗ khác, cố gắng ép xuống sự tức tối lập tức bùng lên trong cậu. Ánh mắt cậu bắt gặp một con gargoyle, nó vẫn đang cặm cụi sửa tường lâu đài.

“Những sinh vật thần kì, phải không, những con gargoyle đó?” Snape nhận xét khi ông dõi theo ánh mắt của Harry. “Chúng phụng sự ngôi trường tận tuỵ, chiến đấu anh dũng khi được triệu hồi, sửa lại lâu đài một cách hoàn hảo mà không cần một mệnh lệnh, thế nhưng khi mọi chuyện đã êm xuôi, chúng lại đứng thung dung, vô mục đích.”

Ông quay lại nhìn Harry khi ông tiếp tục. “Đừng như những con gargoyle đó, trò Potter. Cuộc sống của trò không kết thúc cùng cuộc chiến, hãy ra ngoài và sống đi. Ta không muốn thấy trò quanh quẩn ở đây cho đến ngày Một tháng Chín. Trò đã rõ chưa?”

“Thầy đang đuổi em đi sao, thưa thầy?” Harry hỏi lại, ngạc nhiên nhiều hơn là cảm thấy bị xúc phạm.

“Phải, trò Potter, ta đang đuổi trò.”

“Sau tất cả những gì em đã làm?”

“Tất cả những gì trò đã làm _chính_ là lý do ta muốn trò rời khỏi đây.”

“Ý thầy là em không thể quay lại để hoàn thành việc học?” Harry giận dữ hỏi.

“Không,” Snape nói, cố giữ sự bình tĩnh trong giọng nói của mình. “Sự trở lại của trò được chào đón trong ngày Một tháng Chín như tất cả những học trò khác. Không sớm hơn dù chỉ một ngày.”

“Tại sao thầy lại đuổi em đi, Giáo sư Snape?” Harry hỏi. Snape không tức giận với cậu. Cậu đã có đủ thời gian nếm trải cơn thịnh nộ của ông để nhận ra điều đó. Đây là thứ Harry chưa từng nhìn thấy ở ông. Sự quan tâm, có lẽ.

“Kỳ thi P.T.T.S sẽ rất khó khăn, và dù có là một anh hùng chiến tranh lão làng đi chăng nữa trò cũng phải học. Trò đã làm việc đủ rồi, giờ là lúc nghỉ ngơi. Bên cạnh đó, ta đang bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn khi cứ phải thấy trò đi lang thang vô định như một con cún lạc.”

Harry hoàn toàn không tin lời chống chế đó, nhưng cậu không đào sâu thêm. Họ bắt đầu bước đi về phía cửa chính. Cậu nhận ra rằng mình đáng ra nên có kế hoạch cho mùa hè này, nhưng cậu chỉ có thể nghĩ về quá khứ. Bất chấp cá nhân họ nghĩ gì về người kia, Snape đã cứu mạng cậu, và nếu không có sự trợ giúp của ông, cậu sẽ không bao giờ thắng được Voldemort. Cậu có cảm giác rằng mình cần nói cho ông biết một số điều.

“Em có thể nói điều này được không, thưa Giáo sư?” Cậu rụt rè.

Snape không nhìn cậu khi ông đáp, “Nếu trò buộc phải nói, trò Potter.”

“Em không biết gì về mẹ em, nhưng em nghĩ rằng bà ấy hẳn sẽ không còn giận thầy nữa. Bà ấy hẳn sẽ tha thứ cho sai lầm của thầy. Em biết rằng có lẽ thầy không bận tâm nhưng…” Harry cố gắng nói thật nhanh nhưng Snape ngắt lời cậu.

“Không, ta không,” ông nói.

Họ lặng lẽ bước đi một lúc, Harry đang nửa phần hối hận về những điều cậu vừa nói ra, nhưng rồi Snape tiếp tục lên tiếng.

“Ta đã trả món nợ của mình với Lily Evans. Thứ ta cần không còn là sự tha thứ của _cô_ _ấ_ _y_ nữa,” ông nói nhanh như thể sợ hãi những câu từ sẽ phản bội ông và không chịu thoát ra khỏi miệng ông. “Kẻ trở nên… mồ côi do hành động của ta không phải cô ấy.”

Harry cứng người lại. Chuyện này có thể nào là sự thật? Có thể nào trong suốt những năm tháng qua, ông đã đợi Harry tha thứ cho những việc ông đã làm.

Snape cũng dừng lại, cách cậu khoảng một mét phía trước nhưng ông không quay lại để đối diện với Harry.

Harry chỉ có thể nói với tấm lưng ông. “Em không thể tha thứ cho thầy,” cậu nói, và Snape lập tức căng cứng. Bàn tay ông siết chặt, và Harry nhận ra ánh sáng xanh đã phá huỷ Bệnh xá đó lại toả ra từ người ông. “Em không thể tha thứ cho thầy, bởi vì… không có gì cần tha thứ hết. Chuyện xảy ra với ba mẹ em không phải lỗi của thầy. Là do Pettigrew đã phản bội họ. Là do Tom Riddle đã chọn em chứ không phải Neville là địch thủ của hắn, và chính hắn mới là kẻ đã giết ba mẹ em.”

Trong một chốc, không có gì xảy ra, và rồi Snape thở dài thật lớn, ông luồn tay qua tóc mình. Harry nhận ra tóc ông đã dài hơn cậu từng thấy. Gần bằng tóc Ginny.

“Đi đi, trò Potter, trò cần gói ghém đồ. Molly Weasley sẽ chào đón trò dự bữa tối.”

Harry mỉm cười, đủ hiểu Snape để biết rằng câu nói này gần với lời cảm ơn nhất mà cậu có thể nhận được. Cậu bước lại gần người đàn ông và đưa một tay ra.

“Hẹn gặp lại thầy vào ngày Một tháng Chín, Giáo sư Snape.” Cậu nói.

Snape nhìn bàn tay cậu một lúc, rồi bắt lấy. Những ngón tay của ông lạnh lẽo, nhưng nắm tay ông mạnh mẽ. “Hẹn gặp lại, trò Potter.”

Harry nhận ra cậu chưa từng thực sự chạm vào Snape trước đây. Đây có lẽ là đụng chạm đầu tiên họ từng có. Thật lạ lùng khi mà một cái bắt tay đơn giản lại có thể riêng tư đến vậy, lại có thể nói lên nhiều điều đến thế. Nó chỉ diễn ra chỉ trong vài giây, nhưng đủ để gợi nhắc Harry về khoảnh khắc trong tháng Năm đó, họ đứng ở trung tâm vòng tròn, Snape nắm lấy cánh tay cậu khi họ khôi phục lại ma thuật của Hogwarts.

Một cơn rùng mình chạy dọc cơ thể Harry và cậu buông tay. Cậu gật đầu và quay người toan rời đi nhưng có thứ thu hút ánh mắt cậu.

Những con gargoyle có ở mọi nơi. Trên sân trường, trên các mái của toà lâu đài hay đang bò trên tường. Tất cả chúng đều đang quay trở lại vị trí của mình, từng con ngồi chồm hỗm ở mỗi góc và sau cùng, biến trở lại thành những pho tượng đá.

“Công việc đã hoàn tất,” Snape nói với cậu đầy trang nghiêm, mắt ông cũng hướng về những sinh vật bằng đá kia, những sinh vật giờ đây đang quan sát họ bằng đôi mắt mù loà. “Hogwarts đã được chữa lành.”

Harry nhìn vị giáo sư, rồi nhìn bàn tay người đàn ông, bàn tay mà chỉ ít phút trước đó đã toả ánh sáng xanh. Hogwarts đã được chữa lành, còn tất cả những người khác thì sao? Còn Snape thì sao?

***

Phần còn lại của tháng Bảy và tháng Tám trôi nhanh như một tích tắc. Harry cảm giác như quay lại tuổi mười hai. Cậu đã dành mùa hè với những người bạn thân thiết của mình, chơi Quidditch ở vườn sau, trục xuất đám quỷ lùn khỏi sân, giúp Bà Weasley nấu nướng, giải thích cho Bác trai thế nào là Game Boy và dĩ nhiên, đơn giản là ngồi cùng Ginny dưới tán cây, hôn hít hoặc trò chuyện theo cách mà một đứa trẻ già đầu mười tám tuổi nên làm. Cuộc sống êm ả, và Harry cảm thấy vô cùng hạnh phúc.

Họ đến thăm cặp sinh đôi thường xuyên, Harry thậm chí còn cùng Ron phụ giúp cửa hàng. Cậu thấy phấn chấn và không hề có cảm giác đang làm việc. Cậu thậm chí còn đóng góp vào một vài sản phẩm mới. Thật tuyệt khi có thể sử dụng pháp thuật cho một ứng dụng khác, và Fred và George luôn nồng nhiệt cổ vũ cho những thí nghiệm của Harry.

Nhưng khi những tán lá đổ vàng, mùa hè hoàn hảo của Harry đã đến gần ngày kết. Quay trở lại Hogwarts giờ đây khiến cậu nhức nhối nhiều như ngày rời đi. Cậu hiểu rằng cậu cần quay lại, cậu cần thi P.T.T.S để có thể trở thành Thần Sáng, nhưng một phần trong cậu muốn ở lại đây mãi mãi, trong vòng tay của Ginny, nằm dưới bầu trời vàng cam và tận hưởng sự ấm áp của hoàng hôn.

Đó là một dịp hiếm hoi họ có giờ phút riêng tư. Ron luôn đi kèm, dẫu nó biết rằng mình chỉ là kẻ thứ ba, nhưng họ không có lựa chọn nào khác. Bà Weasley sẽ không cho phép họ ở riêng lâu, dù giờ đây cả hai đã đủ tuổi trưởng thành.

Cô có mùi hương thật tuyệt vời, như chính mùa hạ và Harry vùi đầu trên cổ cô. Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu, gần như rùng mình khi mùi hương hoa cỏ say đắm xộc lên mũi cậu. Cậu hôn cổ cô và cô cười khúc khích. Cả làn da cô cũng ngọt ngào ngát hương, dù cậu biết rằng cô không hề dùng nước hoa.

“Chúng ta sẽ bị thấy đấy, Harry,” cô mỉm cười với cậu, nhưng táo bạo kéo cậu xuống và trao cho cậu một nụ hôn.

Khi những nụ hôn cháy bỏng chiếm giữ môi cậu, bàn tay Harry khám phá cơ thể cô, lướt dọc trên cánh tay cô, trong mái tóc dài đẹp đẽ của cô. Cậu bất chợt cảm nhận được một sức nóng dữ dội từ dưới bụng mình, thứ mà cậu đã dần quen trong thời gian họ ở riêng với nhau.

“Mọi thứ sẽ thay đổi vào ngày mai, phải không?” Ginny hỏi, tách ra, vùi đầu trên cần cổ của Harry.

“Tại sao em lại nói thế, Gin?” Harry ngỡ ngàng hỏi lại. “Chúng ta sẽ học cùng năm, sẽ có chung hầu hết lớp học, anh cũng sẽ ở trong Tháp Gryffindor như mọi người.”

“Em chỉ có một linh cảm… Thật ngu ngốc, em không biết nữa. Có lẽ bởi vì lần trước…”

Cậu ôm cô chặt hơn. “Gin, lần trước anh phải ra đi. Có một cuộc chiến, và anh được _g_ _ọ_ _i_.” Cậu hôn cô thật khẽ. “Giờ đây anh chỉ là một người bình thường.”

Ginny cười, “Harry, em yêu anh, nhưng anh sẽ không bao giờ bình thường.”

Cậu không đáp lại, chỉ hôn cô. Đôi môi ấm áp của cô chuyển động cùng môi cậu, mái tóc như tơ lụa của cô tuôn chảy giữa những kẽ ngón tay cậu, khuôn ngực mềm mại của cô trong bàn tay cậu nhắc nhở Harry rằng cậu đang sống một cuộc đời hoàn toàn bình thường và trở về Hogwarts sẽ không thay đổi điều đó.

Ngày hôm sau, sau đó chưa đầy hai mươi tư tiếng, Ginny sẽ nhận ra khoảnh khắc chính xác khi mà mọi thứ bắt đầu thay đổi. Nhưng cô sẽ lảng đi, ấp ủ niềm hy vọng rằng họ có thể cứu vớt cuộc tình này, một lần nữa. Với Harry, cậu cần nhiều tháng sau để có thể chấp nhận sự thật.

Cậu sẽ đứng trên đỉnh Tháp Tiên tri, với bàn tay của Snape đặt trên ngực mình, khi đó cậu sẽ nhận ra rằng mình không bao giờ có thể bình thường. Cậu sẽ có một giây trước khi bước qua lằn ranh, khi đó cậu sẽ nhớ lại ngày này. Cậu sẽ nhớ lại hương thơm ngọt ngào của Ginny, nhớ lại hương vị của làn môi cô. Và giây phút đó, khi cơ thể cậu đổ nhào qua thành lan can, cậu sẽ nhận ra rằng một cuộc đời bình thường đã vượt xa khỏi tầm với của cậu, nhưng cậu không thấy đau buồn hay nuối tiếc cho sự mất mát đó, cậu sẽ chìm đắm trong nó.


	4. Con hươu cái

## IV: Con hươu cái 

Bên cạnh Harry, Ron đang ngáp ngắn ngáp dài. Thậm chí cả Hermione cũng đang len lén đọc Kẻ Ngụy biện. Những Lễ Phân loại trước cũng tẻ ngắt thế này sao?

Bài hát của chiếc Nón Phân loại không hơn một lời kêu gọi hãy mở rộng lòng với những đứa học trò Slytherin. Harry đồng ý rằng điều đó cần thiết, nhưng cũng thấy đó là bài hát ít thú vị nhất cậu từng nghe từ trước đến giờ. Sau khi chiếc Nón kết thúc màn trình diễn của nó, cô McGonagall đứng lên bục và đọc từng cái tên, rồi những đứa trẻ sợ sệt ngồi lên ghế và đặt Nón Phân loại lên đầu chúng.

Những đứa học sinh mới đều thật bé nhỏ, tất cả đều đeo một biểu cảm king ngạc, háo hức cùng sợ sệt. Harry tự hỏi chúng cảm thấy như thế nào khi nhập học tại một ngôi trường nơi mà chỉ vài tháng trước, một trận chiến đã nổ ra, nơi mà những đứa học trò chúng ngồi cùng bàn ăn sẽ kể cho chúng nghe những câu chuyện về cuộc chiến với Voldemort.

Lần đầu tiên trong đời mình, Harry không phải người hùng duy nhất tại Đại sảnh đường. Hiển nhiên, cậu vẫn là gương mặt mà bất cứ kẻ nào cũng muốn dòm một cái, nhưng cậu nhận ra rằng không ít lần những cái liếc nhìn lạ lùng và đầy tò mò tương tự hướng đến Ron, Hermione, Neville, hoặc thậm chí Snape, cô McGonagall hay Hagrid.

Ron hoàn toàn chưa quen được với sự nổi tiếng của nó. Sau khi một đứa học trò năm hai nhà Ravenclaw bẽn lẽn tiến đến gần Ron khi chúng đang chờ lên xe và xin được chụp hình, mặt nó đỏ bừng và nó xua thằng bé đi, rồi lẩm bẩm, “Chết tiệt, Harry. Những chuyện kiểu này sẽ xảy ra riết hả?”

Đây là lần đầu tiên Harry tham dự Lễ nhập học mà không có cụ Albus Dumbledore chào đón bọn trẻ. Cậu cảm nhận được tim mình nhói lên một cái khi cậu nhìn lên chính giữa bàn giáo viên và thấy Giáo sư Snape ở đó. Những ngón tay của ông đan vào nhau, như thể Lễ nhập học này đang thử thách kiên nhẫn của ông và ông chỉ mong nó kết thúc nhanh nhất có thể.

Nhưng những cái tên tiếp tục được xướng lên và giờ đây, cả bụng của Harry cũng ấm ách một cách khó chịu. Bụng nó sôi lên những tiếng ùng ục khiến Ginny ngẩng đầu lên từ cánh tay mình. Cô cười khúc khích và lục lọi trong túi một lúc rồi lấy ra một thanh kẹo cô đã mua trên chuyến tàu đến Hogwarts.

Cô bẻ một miếng rồi trao cho Harry một cái nhìn thách thức. Harry nhe răng cười, mở miệng và đón chờ miếng chocolate. Cô ném, nhắm một cách hoàn hảo và Harry đớp lấy miếng kẹo một cách ngon lành. Miếng tiếp theo được nhắm hơi cao trên đầu cậu một chút, buộc cậu phải rướn lên để đón lấy, nhưng cậu vẫn thành công. Miếng tiếp sau đó chệch sang trái quá nhiều và đáp thẳng lên mặt Ron.

Bọn chúng cố gắng đè những tràng cười xuống nhưng vẫn đủ ồn ào để thu hút vài cái đầu ngó lại về phía chúng. Harry hơi nghiêng đầu, nhìn cô bé tóc vàng nhỏ xíu đang được phân loại, giả bộ như nó vẫn đang hết sức tập trung.

“Huffepuff!” Chiếc Nón tuyên bố và một tràng pháo tay rộ lên từ chiếc bàn dưới những lá cờ vàng và đen.

Trước cả khi một đứa khác thay cô bé ngồi lên chiếc ghế, ánh mắt Harry đã lơ đãng trôi đi. Cậu quan sát các giáo sư và dừng lại ở Wallace, ông ta đang bàn luận gì đó với bác Hagrid một cách vô cùng nhã nhặn. Bên cạnh là cô Sprout, người đang khẽ khàng vỗ tay, và rồi Snape.

Snape đang chăm chú nhìn cậu. Ánh mắt u tối của ông dữ dội đến nỗi Harry muốn chui xuống gầm bàn để trốn tránh nó. Snape hẳn đã nhìn thấy chuyện chúng vừa làm và ông đang phật ý. Và khoảnh khắc ông chắc chắn được rằng Harry hiểu điều đó, đôi mắt đen của ông lập tức quay lại nhìn thằng nhóc tiếp theo được phân loại (vào Slytherin).

Harry không muốn bắt đầu học kỳ bằng cách đánh mất điểm của Nhà, nên sau đó, cậu quyết định chỉ nhìn chiếc Nón và đảm bảo mình vỗ tay vào thời điểm thích hợp.

“Giáo sư Snape đi đâu vậy nhỉ?” Vài phút sau, Hermione thì thầm.

Harry tập trung theo dõi Jeremy Thomson được phân loại (vào Gryffindor) đến nỗi cậu đã không nhận ra khi Snape đứng lên và lặng lẽ rời căn phòng qua cánh cửa sau mà Harry đã từng đi qua sau khi tên nó được bắn lên từ Chiếc Cốc Lửa.

“Có lẽ ổng đi theo tiếng gọi tự nhiên,” Ron nhún vai. “Hoặc có lẽ ổng lên Tháp Tiên tri để quăng mình xuống. Thú thật là mình hoàn toàn thông cảm với quyết định đó; Lễ Phân loại này thật quá lê thê. Mình đang đói muốn chết đây.”

Ngay khi nó kết thúc câu nói, đứa trẻ cuối cùng cũng đã ngồi lên ghế, (Warren, Annabelle – Slytherin) và cô McGonagall thông báo, “Hãy tận hưởng buổi tiệc thôi.”

“Chậc, có thế chứ,” Ron nhăn nhở, cậu ta đã chất cả tấn cánh gà lên đĩa của mình.

“Harry, bồ có thấy ngắn ngủn quá không?” Hermione hỏi.

Harry buộc phải thừa nhận, rằng đã quá lâu kể từ lần cuối cậu dự Lễ Phân loại, nhưng cụ Dumbledore luôn nói nhiều hơn trước khi đống đồ ăn hiện lên. “Có thể họ quyết định sẽ làm khác đi, Hermione.” Cậu nói với Hermione, trước khi một con vịt quay chiếm trọn sự chú ý của cậu.

“Không,” cô khẽ nói. “Nhìn kìa!”

Cô chọt vào sườn Harry, giờ đây cậu đã phải chào vĩnh biệt biệt con vịt của mình khi một cô bé năm thứ năm đã nhấc lấy và chuyển đi dọc theo chiếc bàn. Cậu đau đớn nhìn theo, mùi hương của nó vẫn ám ảnh cậu một vài giây. Thở dài một tiếng, cậu quay ra nhìn theo ánh mắt của Hermione.

Cậu chỉ thoáng thấy Giáo sư McGonagall biến mất sau cánh cửa giống như Snape.

“Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy nhỉ?” Cậu thầm thì, nhưng Hermione đã không có câu trả lời.

Cả hai đều quan sát cánh cửa thêm vài phút nữa, nhưng không có gì xảy ra. Không có thêm bất cứ ai đứng lên để rời đi, những giáo sư khác đều ở lại để thưởng thức bữa tiệc. Thế nhưng một linh cảm kỳ lạ quặn lên trong bụng Harry. Có chuyện gì đó đang diễn ra. Là một cuộc tấn công khác? Hay ánh sáng xanh kia lại tỏa ra từ người Snape?

Cậu nhìn Ron và Hermione, hỏi, “Chúng ta có nên…?” Cậu không cần kết thúc câu hỏi, họ đều hiểu điều cậu muốn nói.

Ron lắc đầu. “Harry, mình tin là họ có thể tự giải quyết được.”

Harry nhìn Hermione đầy mong chờ, nhưng cô cũng lắc đầu. “Bồ không thể tự nhiên xông vào đó, Harry.”

Harry đảo mắt trước những người bạn của cậu, rồi quay lại với đĩa của mình, lấy một ít thịt gà và khoai tây. Cậu cắn một miếng và nhai, nhưng hầu như không cảm nhận được bất cứ hương vị nào khi mà tâm trí cậu đã hoàn toàn bị chiếm giữ. Những viễn cảnh _n_ _ế_ _u nh_ _ư_ đó không chịu để cậu ăn trong yên bình.

Harry kiên quyết đứng dậy, nhưng Ginny nắm lấy tay cậu.

“Đừng đi, Harry,” cô lặng lẽ nói. Chất giọng cô như một lời cầu khẩn, thật kì lạ, như thể cậu đang chuẩn bị ra chiến trường chứ không chỉ rời khỏi Đại Sảnh đường.

“Không sao đâu, Gin,” Cậu mỉm cười và rút tay khỏi tay cô.

Cô trao cho cậu một cái nhìn lạ lùng, không lạnh lẽo, nhưng cũng không phải ánh mắt trìu mến mà cậu đã quen trong những tuần cuối họ bên nhau.

“Không sao đâu,” cậu lặp lại, giờ đây với một chút ý cười trong giọng nói.

Cậu quay lưng lại với cô, và khi cậu chuẩn bị bước về phía cửa chính, một con mèo quen thuộc xuất hiện trước cậu. Không ai phát hiện nó, trừ bọn chúng, và chúng nhận ra nó ngay lập tức.

“Giáo sư,” Harry thì thầm, cúi xuống con mèo. “Chuyện gì đang xảy ra?”

Con mèo không nói, thậm chí cũng không trở lại hình hài con người của nó, nhưng nó chạy đi, luồn lách dưới những chiếc bàn mà không ai nhận ra. Harry biết chính xác điểm tiếp theo cậu cần nhìn để thấy nó.

Đúng như dự liệu, con mèo chờ cậu ở cánh cửa. Harry đã sẵn sàng chạy theo nó, nhưng Hermione chộp lấy cánh tay cậu. Trước khi cậu có thể hỏi cô muốn gì, cô lanh lẹ rút đũa phép của mình ra và ếm một bùa Tan Ảo ảnh lên cậu.

Harry co người khi cậu cảm nhận được bùa chú chảy trên khắp người cậu như một lớp bùn.

“Đi đi, Harry,” Hermione hối. “Và cẩn trọng.”

Không ai nhìn thấy cậu khi cậu chạy qua Đại Sảnh đường và ngay khi cậu ra đến cửa, cô McGonagall bỏ lốt mèo và quay trở lại là người. Cô cũng hóa giải bùa chú trên người Harry.

“Đã có chuyện gì xảy ra sao, thưa Giáo sư?” Cậu hỏi.

Có một vết cắt nhỏ trên trán cô McGonagall và máu đang rỉ ra từ đó. Harry kinh sợ nhận ra.

“Đũa phép, Trò Potter,” bà gấp gáp nói, giọng của bà đã tăng lên âm vực cao như thể bà đang hoảng loạn. “Không còn thời gian nữa.”

Harry rút đũa phép của mình từ bao đeo bên hông, và cô McGonagall mở cánh cửa, đẩy cậu xuyên qua trước khi Harry kịp phản đối, hoặc có lẽ, kịp hỏi thêm một chút thông tin.

Cánh cửa đóng lại phía sau cậu và một lời chú giộng vào bức tường chỉ cách mặt cậu chục phân.

“Chuẩn bị bùa chắn cao cấp nhất của trò!” Từ phía bên kia căn phòng, một mệnh lệnh được gầm lên.

Harry có thể nhận ra giọng nói của Snape ở bất cứ đâu, nhưng giờ đây, chất giọng ông không còn sắc lẻm với sự lạnh lùng và toan tính nữa. Ông đang giục giã và nóng nảy và Harry không phí thêm một giây nào nữa. Cậu lập tức dựng lên một lá chắn với uy lực màu xanh sáng lóa.

“Giáo sư Snape, chuyệ…” Cậu thậm chí chưa nói hết câu, Snape đã tung một lời chú khác nhằm vào cậu. Quả bóng ma thuật hung bạo đập lên lá chắn của cậu, trong chớp mắt đã hoá thành một ngọn lửa rực cháy và trùm lên. Harry né, lăn người trên nền đất và nấp sau một chiếc bàn đã cháy xém. Hiểu rõ uy lực từ bùa phép của Snape, cậu không ngây thơ tin vào vật cản kia mà dựng lên một lá chắn khác.

Đúng như cậu dự đoán, khoảnh khắc sau, một luồng ma thuật khác đã thiêu rụi chiếc bàn, nhưng lá chắn của cậu, thật may mắn, vẫn nguyên vẹn.

“Chuyện quái gì thế này?” Cậu gắt khi phủi tro và xỉ khỏi áo chùng của mình.

Snape đang đứng trong một cơn lốc ma thuật màu xanh. Đũa phép của ông đang phun lửa vào một lò sưởi khổng lồ giống như một cái miệng không đáy từ địa ngục, .

“Giáo sư?” Harry hỏi, cố tiến lại gần.

Câu nói của cậu đã có tác dụng và cậu đã có được sự chú ý của Snape, nhưng Harry không vui vẻ với điều đó. Một bùa chú khác lại bắn về phía cậu và nó xuyên thủng lá chắn. Harry nhảy để tránh xa, trượt trên những mảnh kính vỡ và những mảnh gỗ nát vụn, rồi nấp trong một hõm giữa các bức tường.

“Ta không thể kiểm soát được,” cuối cùng, Snape cũng gào lên. Ánh sáng xanh như lôi điện bao quanh ông rung chuyển và rạo rực như thể muốn phát nổ. Harry có cảm giác Snape cũng có một lá chắn quanh người ông, gần như một lớp bong bóng, nhưng nó hoạt động theo một chức năng khác với lá chắn của Harry.

Khi Harry muốn phản công còn Snape dường như muốn kiềm lại mọi ma thuật đang chực trào ra từ người ông.

“Đó là thứ gì?” Harry hét lại. Nó hẳn phải là một lời nguyền, cậu nghĩ. Wallace hẳn đã ếm lên ông. Ông ta dường như không mảy may bận tâm Snape, hay bất cứ kẻ nào khác có thể bị thương. “Thầy có muốn em yêu cầu Wallace giải nguyền?” Cậu gợi ý.

“Không!” Snape gào lại. “Tấn công ta!”

“Gì cơ?” Harry hỏi lại, ngỡ ngàng. Lá chắn của cậu không chống chịu đươc nữa và đổ sụp. Đây không phải lúc Harry được phép lơ là, bởi vì một lời chú khác lại dội đến từ hướng của Snape, đập vào bức tường gần vai Harry. Vụ nổ hất văng cậu nửa căn phòng. Cánh tay cậu đau dữ dội.

“Lá chắn!” Snape ra lệnh, và Harry có thể cảm nhận được sự kinh hoàng trong giọng nói của ông.

Harry hầu như không thể thấy khuôn mặt Snape qua màn bụi, khói, và lớp bong bóng ma thuật đang sục sôi dữ dội như chớp điện đó.

“Em ổn, cảm ơn vì đã hỏi,” Cậu lẩm bẩm khi nấp dưới một chiếc bàn khác đã bị phá hủy một nửa. Cậu ếm nhanh một bùa chữa lành lên cánh tay đang chảy máu của mình, rồi lại lần nữa dựng một lá chắn khác.

“Tấn công!” Snape ra lệnh đầy giục giã, gầm lên với Harry từ phía bên kia căn phòng.

Harry nhíu mày, hít vào một vài hơi thật sâu. Cậu có thể bỏ qua việc mình bị ném vào trong căn phòng và có thể đã chết ngay từ giây đầu tiên. Có lẽ họ đã không còn lựa chọn nào khác.

Nhưng việc Snape gào lên yêu cầu cậu tấn công một giáo sư, và thậm chí không cho cậu một lý do chết tiệt tại sao Harry phải ở căn phòng này, chiến đấu để giữ mạng mình (không nghi ngờ gì) thay vì ngồi ngoài kia thưởng thức vịt nướng khiến Harry tức điên lên.

“Em không thể tấn công thầy!” Cậu gào lên.

“Potter!” Ông hét lại, giận dữ. “Dĩ nhiên trò có thể. Trò đã làm điều đó trước đây,” giọng ông đầy mỉa mai. “Lần này, ít nhất là ta đang cho trò một lý do.”

Harry thở dài rồi đứng dậy, đối mặt với Snape. Cậu cau mặt, biết rằng cậu sẽ khiến Snape phẫn nộ hơn, nhưng cậu ngờ rằng chuyện còn có thể tồi tệ hơn được nữa.

“Thầy luôn cho em lý do, thưa giáo sư, nhưng thầy thường tế nhị hơn.” Cậu nói rồi tấn công Snape.

Mọi thứ quá dữ dội. Snape thậm chí không cần né; ma thuật sôi sục kia xử lý phần lớn những đòn tấn công. Nó bùng lên từ khối cầu–lá chắn đó và dường như có thể nuốt gọn từng bùa chú của Harry. Đũa phép của Snape vẫn đang phun lửa và Harry mất một lúc để nhận ra, rằng những bùa chú đã biến căn phòng thành một đống đổ nát không trực tiếp phát ra từ Snape, hay ít nhất, không phải chủ ý của ông. Nếu ông cử động, ma thuật của ông sẽ nảy lên, và một cơn sóng cầu lửa sẽ bay dọc căn phòng.

Cậu tung hết bùa chú này đến bùa chú khác, cậu ném bất cứ thứ gì có thể dùng làm vũ khí vào Snape, nhưng người đàn ông thậm chí không nhúc nhích. Thế nhưng, cậu có thể cảm nhận được họ đang đạt được thứ gì đó, bởi vì vài phút sau, Harry nhận ra một vết nứt trên khối cầu xanh.

“Thầy đang muốn khiến nó quá tải!” Cậu hét lên khi né hai quả bóng ma thuật nguyên khối được bắn ra.

“Một quan sát xuất sắc, Trò Potter, giờ hãy làm ơn câm miệng và tiếp tục tấn công!” Snape đáp.

Giờ đây ông phải nắm đũa phép bằng cả hai tay, và Harry đoán đó là cách duy nhất để ông đối kháng lại khối ma thuật đang quá tải của mình.

“Thầy khiến chuyện đó quá dễ dàng, Giáo sư.” Harry nói khi tung hai lời chú tước đũa phép vào Snape, nhưng cả hai đều bị khối cầu nuốt lấy. “Thầy chỉ cần nói thêm một vài câu tử tế nữa thôi là em sẽ bắt đầu tận hưởng trò này.”

Gương mặt Snape tối lại và một vết nứt lớn xuất hiện trên khối ma thuật bao quanh ông. Hoặc đó là do lời chú Expelliarmus, hoặc nhiều khả năng hơn, do Harry đang khiến Snape ngày càng giận dữ. Harry không biết bằng cách nào mình làm được điều đó, nhưng dường như sự căm ghét của Snape dành cho cậu cũng dữ dội như ma thuật hừng hực kia của ông.

“Thầy không được phép trừ điểm em về việc này, Giáo sư.” Harry lẩm bẩm và ếm những chiếc bàn, ghế gãy cùng tất cả đống đổ nát còn lại bay lên và ném chúng vào Snape với tốc độ tối đa của một Tầm Thủ thực hiện một cú lao đâm xuống–vọt lên hoàn hảo. Rồi cậu nấp dưới lá chắn của mình, chờ đợi đòn tấn công hung hãn đó phản lại.

Cậu không cần phải đợi lâu. Khối cầu ma thuật bị kìm nén nổ tung, và nó dội khắp căn phòng như một làn sóng điện. Nó hất ngã Harry và khiến lông trên cánh tay cậu, ít nhất ở vị trí không dính máu, dựng đứng lên. Cậu có cảm giác cả bầu không khí đều tích đầy điện.

Snape đang quỳ trên sàn, da ông vẫn tỏa ra ánh sáng xanh. Nó khiến ông nhợt nhạt hơn bình thường dù gò má ông ửng hồng một chút khi ông thở dốc sau cơn bộc phát.

Harry cố nhấc người dậy, chỉ cử động đó thôi cũng khó khăn và đau đớn khi mà từng phân trên cơ thể cậu đều đang bầm dập, và cậu cố bước về phía vị giáo sư. Nhưng rồi Snape nhìn lên, đôi mắt đen xuyên qua mái tóc đen dài, chọc thẳng qua Harry và ông rít, “Tấn công.”

Bước chân của Harry ngừng lại. “Em nghĩ thầy đã chịu đủ rồi, Giáo sư,” cậu nhẹ giọng.

Snape quan sát cậu, môi ông nhếch lên thành một điệu cười khẩy. Ánh sáng xanh lại bùng lên quanh cơ thể ông, mỗi lúc một mãnh liệt hơn. Harry có thể cảm nhận được mùi vị của điện trong không khí.

“Ta có phát âm sai sao?” Snape cộc cằn nói và đứng dậy, liên tiếp quăng bùa chú vào đầu Harry, nhanh như chớp giật.

May mắn duy nhất của Harry là cậu đã đoán biết được khi cậu thấy những ngón tay dài của Snape siết lấy đũa phép của ông. Lá chắn của cậu nhận lấy phần lớn thiệt hại, rồi cậu lăn người để tránh phần còn lại của đợt tấn công. Cậu lập tức bật dậy, ếm một bùa Tước Vũ khí vô thanh vào Snape. Cậu đã học được bài học từ rất lâu về trước, rằng cậu không có cửa thắng Snape nếu cậu cứ hét lên bùa chú mình chuẩn bị dùng.

Cậu có cảm giác như mình đang chiến đấu với Voldemort, dù Harry biết (hoặc hy vọng) rằng Snape không muốn lấy mạng cậu. Họ nấp, nhảy sang bên để tránh bùa chú của kẻ kia, dựng lên những lá chắn pháp thuật hoặc triệu hồi một chiếc bàn lơ lửng phía trước họ để đón nhận sự công kích. Đôi lần, họ thậm chí phải chắn cả bùa chú của chính mình khi một số phản lại từ những bức tường Hogwarts đã thấm đẫm ma thuật.

Điều đó cho Harry một ý tưởng.

“Stupor!” Cậu gào lên, biết rằng Snape sẽ lập tức ếm lời chú phản–bùa, nhưng nó cho cậu một giây để tung một Bùa Tước Vũ khí lách qua phòng ngự của ông. Góc độ vô cùng hoàn hảo khi lời chú nảy từ tường và đập vào lưng Snape, hất văng đũa phép của ông đi.

Harry bắt lấy chiếc đũa từ không trung, rồi chạy đến Snape. Ông đã bị đốn ngã bởi uy lực lời chú _Expelliarmus_ của Harry.

“Thầy không sao chứ?” Cậu hỏi khi quỳ xuống cạnh người đàn ông.

“Giờ thì ổn, Trò Potter, cảm ơn trò.” Snape đáp, thở dốc.

Ánh sáng kia đã hoàn toàn biến mất, và dường như cùng với cả thái độ hung hãn của ông nữa. Snape trông kiệt sức khi ông ngồi dậy.

Harry trả lại ông chiếc đũa phép, điều khiển căn phòng về trạng thái ban đầu của nó. Khi những cái ghế, bàn tự sửa chúng và những mảnh kính vỡ tự chắp lại, Harry đỡ Snape đứng dậy và để ông ngồi xuống một chiếc ghế. Cậu gọi ra một ly thủy tinh, rót đầy nước và dúi vào tay Snape.

“Ta sẽ vô cùng biết ơn, nếu trò giữ bí mật chuyện này,” người đàn ông lặng lẽ nói. Ông lảng tráng nhìn thẳng Harry và cậu thấy khó chịu một cách lạ lùng. Cậu không quen nhìn thấy Snape bị đánh bại và chắc chắn cậu cũng không hề thích thú gì với chuyện vừa xảy ra tại đây.

“Dĩ nhiên, thưa thầy.” Cậu hứa. “Thầy có muốn em gọi Bà Pomfrey không?”

“Không cần thiết, Trò Potter.” Snape lắc đầu, nhưng Harry quyết định bỏ ngoài tai.

“Thầy đừng lo, chỉ cần ngồi và nghỉ ngơi ở đây.” Cậu nói rồi quay người để rời đi.

“Không cần,” Snape lại từ chối, rồi ông gượng đứng dậy. “Giờ ta sẽ xoay xở được.”

Harry ấn ông về lại ghế bằng một sự nhẹ nhàng đến ngạc nhiên khi mới ban nãy thôi, cậu đã phẫn nộ với ông đến thế. Cậu vừa dành bằng ấy thời gian để tẩn Snape bầm dập, đừng hòng cậu sẽ để người đàn ông bỏ đi thế này.

“Em nói ngồi xuống và nghỉ ngơi, Giáo sư. Đó không phải một lời đề nghị.” Cậu nói chắc nịch rồi quay người đi để gọi vị nữ y sĩ.

“Trò Potter,” Snape nói thật khẽ, và Harry quay lại, thở dài đầy bực bội.

Snape đang đưa một tay ra, và trong một thoáng Harry ngỡ rằng mình đã quên trả lại ông chiếc đũa phép, nhưng rồi Snape nói. “Tay trò.”

Harry nhìn xuống cánh tay đang chảy máu của mình, rồi, ngập ngừng, vì cậu không biết liệu có nên để Snape thực hành pháp thuật không, cậu chỉ nói, “Em có thể xử lý được.”

“Ta biết. Đưa tay cho ta, Potter.” Chất giọng của ông đầy nhẫn nại, hoàn toàn không–Snape. Có lẽ chỉ là do ông đã kiệt sức.

Nhận thấy sự lưỡng lự của Harry, Snape lặp lại, giọng ông cứng rắn hơn, “Đó cũng không phải một lời đề nghị.”

Harry hừ một tiếng rồi để Snape nắm lấy cánh tay cậu. Khoảnh khắc da họ chạm nhau, có một dòng điện nhói qua, có lẽ là di chứng của cuộc chiến.

Snape chữa lành lặn mọi vết thương của Harry và ma thuật ông dường như đã không bị kích động. Ánh sáng xanh cũng không xuất hiện, và Harry thầm cảm tạ vì điều đó.

“Còn bất cứ vết thương nào ta nên biết?” Ông hỏi và khi Harry lắc đầu, cuối cùng ông cũng thả cánh tay cậu ra.

“Em sẽ… ừm… Em sẽ đi tìm Bà Pomfrey.” Harry nói, bước giật lùi về phía cửa.

“Ta sẽ ở đây,” Snape thở dài, dựa người lên lưng ghế, ông khoanh tay trước ngực. “Ngồi và nghỉ ngơi.”

Cậu không cần đi quá xa, Bà Pomfrey và Giáo sư McGonagall đang đợi bên ngoài cánh cửa. Cả hai cùng thở hắt ra khi họ thấy cậu. Trước sự ngỡ ngàng của Harry, vị giáo sư thậm chí còn ôm hờ lấy cậu, rồi bà tách Harry ra và giữ trong khoảng cách sải tay mình, bàn tay quắp chặt lấy vai cậu và đôi mắt đầy lo lắng của bà hối hả xem xét theo từng phân trên người Harry để tìm các vết thương.

“Trò không sao chứ, Potter?” Bà hỏi, khi bà không nhìn thấy bất cứ vết thương nào.

“Vâng, thưa Giáo sư.” Cậu đảm bảo với bà. “Nhưng có lẽ Giáo sư Snape cần trợ giúp.”

Cô McGonagall nhìn qua đầu cậu. Snape hẳn đang quan sát họ, bởi cô gật đầu với ông như thể đồng tình với điều gì đó, rồi quay lại với Harry.

“Giờ hãy quay về với bạn bè trò, Harry.” Bà nói, rồi cuối cùng cũng buông cậu ra. “Và giữ kín chuyện đã xảy ra ở đây.”

Harry chạy vội qua Đại Sảnh đường trống rỗng, tiến thẳng về hướng tháp Gryffindor. Đến giờ, cả cô McGonagall và Snape đều hẳn phải biết rằng cậu sẽ không thể giữ bí mật chuyện này với Ron và Hermione.

Đúng như mong chờ, những người bạn của cậu đang đợi ở Tháp. Tuy nhiên, trước khi cậu trèo vào, Hermione đã nhoài ra từ lỗ chân dung với một đĩa đầy thịt gà rán, vịt quay và khoai tây nghiền. Ron đứng ngay sau cô, cầm một chai nước ép bí ngô và một đĩa pudding, dù rằng chồng bánh ngọt, bánh quy và tráng miệng trên tay nó đã vơi bớt mấy phần.

Ở đằng xa, mãi đầu kia của Phòng Sinh hoạt chung, Ginny đang ngồi với Neville trước lò sưởi. Cô nhìn về phía họ, quan sát khi Hermione và Ron trèo ra, nhưng không có bất cứ cử động nào thể hiện cô muốn nhập hội với chúng. Một phần trong Harry cảm thấy bị tổn thương, cậu băn khoăn liệu có phải cô mặc kệ cậu trầy trật thế nào. Nhưng một phần khác lại thầm cảm kích bởi nếu có cô, cậu sẽ không thể nói gì. Harry tin tưởng cô, nhưng đơn giản là cậu có cảm giác tiết lộ cho Ron và Hermione sẽ không phản bội lời hứa, nhưng nói cho Ginny thì khác.

Cậu gật đầu với cô, rồi đi theo Hermione.

“Lối này,” Hermione nói, dẫn cả bộ ba vào một lớp học trống, nơi không ai có thể vô tình nghe lọt.

Ngay khi ngồi xuống, Harry cắn ngay một miếng thịt vịt để dằn cái bụng đang sôi ùng ục của mình xuống, rồi cậu kể lại mọi chuyện từ khoảnh khắc cậu bước vào căn phòng và thấy Snape.

Khi cậu kể xong câu chuyện, tất cả chiếc đĩa đã trống trơn. Ron đã phụ giúp cậu một chút trong cuộc chinh phục đó.

“Mình không biết thầy ấy bị sao,” Harry nói, có lẽ là lần thứ một tỉ. “Nhưng rất đáng sợ.”

“Mình cá là thế,” Ron rùng mình. “Ở cùng phòng với Snape là đủ kinh rồi, bồ còn phải đấu tay đôi với ổng.”

“Mình chưa từng nghe về bất cứ chuyện gì như thế này…” Hermione nhận xét, trầm ngâm.

Harry chắc mẩm cô đang nhẩm tính một chuyến viếng thăm thư viện.

“Mình tò mò Snape sẽ tìm cớ gì.” Ron nói, đứng dậy và duỗi người. Nó ngáp dài và Harry cũng thế. Ngày hôm nay là một ngày dài. “Nếu Wallace thực sự đã nguyền rủa thầy ấy, mình không biết tại sao ông ta vẫn đang ở đây.”

“Snape đáng ra không nên để ông ta dạy ở đây.” Harry gằn giọng.

“Mình đoán, ngày mai chúng ta sẽ có câu trả lời cho chuyện xảy ra,” Hermione nói, phẩy đũa và gửi những cái đĩa dơ và cốc trống không trở lại nhà bếp.

“Phải… Đi ngủ thôi,” Harry đồng ý, nuốt xuống một cái ngáp khác. “À, họ có nói điều gì quan trọng sau bữa tiệc không?” Cậu hỏi.

“Phải rồi,” Ron nhăn nhở. “Cấm bén mảng vào Rừng Cấm nếu không muốn chết đau đớn. Bồ tin được không?”

Chúng bật cười và quay lại phòng Sinh hoạt chung. Harry muốn chúc ngủ ngon Ginny nhưng cô đã không còn ở đó. Hermione xung phong lên gọi cô xuống nhưng Harry lắc đầu. Cậu đã quá mệt mỏi, cơ bắp cậu đau rần sau tất cả những cú nhảy và lăn người đầy kịch tính đó.

Thế nhưng, khi Harry cuối cùng đã có thể nằm trên giường và lắng nghe tiếng gáy của những đứa bạn cùng phòng mình, giấc ngủ không đến với cậu trong nhiều giờ. Điều duy nhất có thể dỗ dành tâm trí cậu là niềm tin ngày mai cậu sẽ có câu trả lời.

***

Sáng hôm sau, Harry thức dậy và tràn đầy năng lượng. Cậu cảm thấy lo lắng, nhưng cũng háo hức muốn tìm hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra, và liệu rằng Snape có ổn không. Ý nghĩ đầu tiên của cậu là xuống Bệnh xá kiểm tra tình trạng của vị giáo sư. Ý nghĩ đó gần như đã khiến cậu mỉm cười khi cậu nhớ lại những ngày đầu mùa hè và đó đã là cách cậu bắt đầu một ngày. Rồi cậu nhận ra, rằng dù kiệt sức nhưng Snape có vẻ không hề hấn gì sau trận đấu nên có lẽ ông đã được cho phép ngủ ở phòng của mình.

Do đó, cảm thấy tội lỗi vì đã bỏ mặc cô tối qua, cậu quyết định sẽ chờ Ginny và họ cùng đi xuống ăn sáng. Harry cảm thấy vô cùng nhẹ nhõm khi cô không bao giờ hỏi về sự kiện đó và cô thậm chí không có vẻ đang giận cậu. Như thể cô hiểu rằng đó là chuyện Harry không thể tiết lộ.

Khi hai đứa bước vào Đại Sảnh đường, mắt Harry lập tức kiếm tìm Snape nhưng người đàn ông không có ở đó. Chiếc ghế lưng cao của ông ở giữa Giáo sư McGonagall và Giáo sư Sprout trống không và bụng Harry quặn lên một cảm giác khó chịu. Lẽ nào Snape đã phải vào Bệnh xá?

Harry hầu như không thể ăn gì, nhưng để khiến Ginny an lòng, cậu đã nhai một lát bánh mỳ nướng bơ. Hermione và Ron gia nhập không lâu sau, Ron chất đầy bánh pancake đầy đĩa của nó, còn Hermione và Ginny đã bắt đầu bàn tán về các lớp học.

Harry quan sát cô McGonagall đầy mong chờ. Hẳn bà sẽ đứng dậy và đến nói chuyện với cậu chứ? Bà ăn xong bữa sáng, tán gẫu một chút với Vector và rồi Hagrid. Khi họ trò chuyện, Hagrid nhìn Harry và cậu linh cảm được rằng mình là đề tài buổi sáng của họ.

Khi Hagrid nhận ra Harry đang quan sát họ, ông vẫy tay đầy phấn khởi. Nụ cười của ông đã bị chòm râu che mất, nhưng đôi mắt màu cánh gián sáng lấp lánh. Harry mỉm cười đáp lại, rồi cô McGonagall cũng nhìn về phía cậu. Bà thu vài loại giấy tờ trên bàn và cuối cùng cũng bước về phía Harry.

Harry nhảy khỏi ghế và bước lại gần bà.

“Chào buổi sáng, Giáo sư.”

“Chào buổi sáng, trò Potter.” Bà mỉm cười với đôi môi vẫn mím chặt. Bà đưa cậu một vài tấm thẻ và Harry háo hức nhìn xuống, nhưng chúng chỉ là bảng thời gian biểu. Của cậu ở trên cùng, rồi của Ginny, Hermione, rồi Ron rồi một vài đứa học trò khác cùng ký túc.

“Kingsley đã cố giúp trò được miễn môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc Ám, nhưng chúng ta vẫn muốn trò tham gia các lớp học. Kiến thức thực hành của trò có lẽ đã tiến xa, nhưng lý thuyết thì chưa hề đủ.” Bà nói với cậu.

“Vâng, em cũng đã nói với chú Kingsley như thế.” Harry gật đầu.

“Ta đã nói chuyện với Giáo sư Wallace và ông ấy sẵn lòng miễn cho trò những bài học liên quan đến bùa chú trò đã nắm vững, tuy nhiên, ông ấy nhắn rằng ổng sẽ rất vui mừng cho trò thêm một vài điểm cộng, nếu thay vì tham gia, trò sẽ giúp ông ấy tổ chức lớp học. Theo ta được nghe thì đây cũng sẽ không phải lần đầu trò giảng dạy.”

“Khoan đã, Giáo sư Wallace muốn em hỗ trợ thầy ấy trong các buổi học?”

“Ta tin rằng sẽ tốt hơn nếu có nhiều hơn một người hướng dẫn khi đám học trò thực hành một bùa chú. Trò không cần hỗ trợ phần lý thuyết học thuật, trừ khi trò có hứng thú. Nhưng ta e rằng trò phải bàn bạc chi tiết với Giáo sư Wallace.” Bà nhìn xuống những chiếc thẻ vẫn trong tay bà, rồi nói thêm, “Trò có thể nói chuyện với ông ấy ngày mai sau tiết học đầu tiên, hoặc nếu trò không thể đợi, hãy đến gặp ông ấy tại lớp học Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc Ám sau bữa trưa ngày hôm nay. Khi đó ông ấy sẽ có chút ít thời gian rảnh.”

“Dạ…” là tất cả những gì Harry có thể nói.

“Giúp ta phát chúng, nếu trò không phiền lòng,” bà nói, gật đầu ra hiệu về phía những tấm bảng thời gian biểu trong tay Harry, rồi tiến về phía một nhóm Gryffindor năm nhất.

“Thưa Giáo sư?” Harry gọi với sau bà, bối rối.

“Chuyện gì, trò Potter?” Bà quay lại nhìn cậu.

Harry tiến lại gần và hạ giọng. “Không phải chúng ta sẽ nói về Giáo sư Snape sao?”

Bà khịt mũi, môi bà mím lại. “Không có gì để nói, Harry.”

“Thầy ấy đang ở đâu? Thầy ấy đang bệnh?” Harry hỏi.

“Bệnh? Không hề.”

“Tại sao thầy ấy không…” Harry nhìn về phía bàn giáo sư, tuyệt vọng và băn khoăn liệu có phải nó đã không thấy Snape khi đang mải nhìn sai hướng suốt nửa tiếng đồng hồ qua?

Vị giáo sư dõi theo ánh mắt cậu, rồi bà nói, “Thầy Hiệu trưởng rất bận rộn, trò Potter. Ông ấy đã ăn sáng rồi.” Rồi bà bỏ đi, như thể họ đã nói xong chuyện cần nói.

Harry đã không có được bất cứ lời giải thích nào ngày hôm đó, hoặc thậm chí tuần đó. Thực tế, cậu đã không nhận được bất cứ lời giải thích nào về sự kiện đó cả tháng trời và đến lúc đó, với tất cả lớp học và bài tập, cậu hầu như không còn nhớ, rằng đã có một sự kiện với Snape.

Cậu quan sát Snape trong bữa sáng và bữa trưa và bữa tối, quan sát ông khi họ tình cờ chạm trán trên hành lang, nhưng không có bất cứ ánh sáng xanh nào xunh quanh Snape, cũng không có những dòng điện mạnh chạy trong không khí khi ông xuất hiện. Snape trở lại với dáng vẻ nghiêm nghị, gắt gỏng thường thấy của ông, dọa đám năm nhất, và cả năm hai, co rúm dạt vào tường mỗi khi ông sải chân lướt qua, luôn vội vã.

Và rồi trong một đêm yên tĩnh vào tuần đầu tiên của tháng Mười, khi Harry đang ngồi trên tấm thảm mềm mại ở phòng Sinh hoạt chung, đầu cậu dựa lên đầu gối Ginny, một Thần Hộ mệnh đã xuất hiện. Không có nhiều học trò ở đó, và những đứa không đang nửa tỉnh nửa mê bên cạnh cuốn sách của mình cũng đã không nhận ra vị Thần Hộ mệnh trong dáng vẻ một con hươu cái.

Ginny nhìn lên, nhưng cả cô cũng không biết nó từ đâu. Harry biết, hiển nhiên. Cậu có thể nhận ra nó ở bất cứ đâu, như cậu sẽ nhận ra chú hươu đực của mình.

Con hươu cái mở miệng và một giọng âm trầm cất lên, “Đi theo ta.”


	5. Ngang hàng

## V: Ngang hàng 

Đã là nửa đêm và Harry thầm cảm kích vì các dãy hành lang đều trống trơn và tĩnh mịch. Ánh sáng từ con hươu cái soi sáng lối đi, nhờ đó Harry không cần đũa phép của mình hay thậm chí cả những bó đuốc trên tường. Con hươu lặng lẽ phóng trên sàn gỗ, chỉ có tiếng những bước chân của Harry dội lên mỗi lần cậu dẫm xuống sàn. Cậu lo sợ rằng ai đó sẽ nhận ra, dù chỉ có các giáo sư hoặc có lẽ là Filch và Bà Norris đi ngoài hành lang lúc khuya thế này và chắc chắn họ sẽ để cậu đi một khi nhìn thấy kẻ dẫn đường của cậu.

Họ không đi về phía văn phòng thầy Hiệu trưởng, và Harry bắt đầu thấy sợ hãi. Con hươu của Snape đang dẫn cậu đi đâu? Họ chạy trên các bậc thang, rẽ ngoặt ở nhiều góc cho đến khi Harry thậm chí không còn định vị được nơi cậu đang đứng trong bóng tối nữa.

Rồi đột nhiên, con hươu biến mất, để lại một bóng tối đậm đặc trùm khắp hành lang. Rút đũa phép ra, Harry ếm Lumos và nhìn quanh.

Những bức tranh nhăn mặt trước ánh sáng từ đũa phép của cậu, ngoại trừ một cô gái trẻ trong bộ váy màu xanh bước về phía trước trong khung tranh của cô. Harry lại gần bức tranh để kiểm tra.

Bức tranh không có gì đặc biệt. Cô gái trẻ hẳn đã từng là một nữ pháp sư giàu có từ rất lâu về trước. Cô đeo một chiếc vòng cổ rất đẹp và khi cô thấy Harry, cô mỉm cười. Cô vô cùng xinh đẹp với làn da trắng và mái tóc vàng hoe. Cô nhìn sang bên rồi nháy mắt với Harry.

Harry quay sang để nhìn theo ánh mắt cô và nhận ra một cánh cửa. Cánh cửa chìm lỉm, gần như vô hình trong bóng tối và cậu hẳn sẽ bỏ qua nó nếu không có cô gái. Cậu bước lại, hít thật sâu và mở cánh cửa.

Bên trong căn phòng mờ tối và chỉ được thắp sáng bằng một vài bó đuốc.

Điểm sáng nhất, đúng như Harry dự đoán, là Snape. Ánh sáng xanh tỏa ra từ toàn bộ cơ thể ông, lấp lánh sáng trên da trần của ông và mờ đi ở những nơi trang phục của ông che phủ.

Không cần chờ ông yêu cầu, Harry chĩa đũa phép vào ông.

“Lại nữa sao?” Cậu hỏi.

“Tấn công.” Snape nói, nhượng bộ.

Ngày trước, hồi còn nhỏ và sống với gia đình Dursley, một vài dịp khi những người họ hàng của Harry đi vắng, cậu có thể xem bất cứ thứ gì mình muốn trên tivi. Một lần, cậu tìm được một kênh thể thao, trên màn hình là hai người đàn ông. Họ đang đấu kiếm. Ký ức đó giờ đây được gợi lên vô cùng sống động trong cậu, khi cậu rút đũa phép của mình và chĩa vào Snape, trong đầu chỉ nghĩ đến những lời chú mà cậu sẽ dùng.

Tiến công, gạt, phản đòn, chỉ vậy. Nhưng không hề. Đòn tấn công của Snape dường như mang điện. Uy lực của nó lớn hơn rất nhiều so với những đòn công kích mà Harry từng trải qua. Cậu thành công chặn bùa _Stupor_ bằng một _Bùa Ch_ _ắ_ _n_ nhưng vẫn lảo đảo lùi lại về sau vài bước.

“Trò đang ngủ gật hả, Potter?” Snape gắt lên với Harry đầy giận dữ khi một trong số những bùa chú của ông sượt qua đầu cậu, cách chỉ vài phân, khiến vài cọng tóc của cậu cháy xém.

“Phải, phải, giờ em chỉ muốn được ngon giấc trên giường, thưa giáo sư,” Harry thừa nhận và núp dưới một chiếc bàn, quăng tứ tán vài bùa chú từ đó. Trên bàn tay cậu đã có vài vết cứa, trong lòng bàn tay có nhiều vết cắt hơn khi cậu né ma thuật của Snape bằng cách lặn ngụp trên sàn đầy những mảnh vỡ.

Lần này, họ không mất nhiều thời gian bởi cậu không cần xuyên thủng khối cầu xanh. Snape phải tự mình đẩy lùi những bùa chú của cậu rồi phản công. Dần dần, uy lực từ chú thuật của ông yếu đi và chẳng mấy chốc, Harry bắt đầu tận hưởng trận đấu. Rồi nó kết thúc.

Với bùa _Impedimenta_ , Harry xuyên thủng lá chắn của Snape và đâm trúng ngay ngực ông. Ông bị ném về bức tường đằng sau với một tiếng đập lớn rồi ngã xuống nền đất, bất động và Harry chợt thấy sợ hãi. Cậu chạy lại chỗ ông, nhưng khi cậu đến gần Snape, người đàn ông đã chống khuỷu tay để gượng dậy. Ông rên rỉ và thở hổn hển. Mắt ông vẫn nhắm, đầu ông rũ xuống như thể chỉ ngẩng đầu lên thôi cũng sẽ khiến ông choáng váng.

Harry quỳ xuống, đặt một tay trên cánh tay ông, một tay sau gáy ông, cố giúp Snape ngồi dậy.

Tóc Snape đổ trên bàn tay cậu khi cậu cố giúp ông ngẩng đầu lên. Tóc ông mềm đến không ngờ, như những sợi lông vũ.

“Thầy ổn chứ, thưa giáo sư?” Harry hỏi khi cậu nhẹ nhàng đỡ ông dậy, để ông dựa vào tường.

“Giờ thì ổn, Trò Potter.” Snape rên rỉ, rồi cuối cùng, đôi mắt đen bất tận của ông mở ra và ông tách người khỏi bàn tay Harry. Ông đứng dậy, dựa vào bức tường để giữ thăng bằng một lúc, rồi ông tìm ghế để ngồi xuống.

Thiệt hại lần này không quá kinh khủng, nhưng hiển nhiên lớp học bỏ trống này vẫn cần được sửa lại. Snape nhấc đũa phép và Harry suýt chút nữa đã lên tiếng ngăn cản ông, lo sợ rằng ánh sáng xanh kia sẽ quay trở lại, nhưng trước khi cậu kịp mở miệng, căn phòng đã bắt đầu tự sắp xếp lại và hai chiếc ghế xuất hiện.

Snape ngã người ra trên một chiếc ghế, khuỷu tay ông đặt trên đầu gối. Ông nhìn chăm chăm xuống sàn và Harry đoán chừng cậu nên để ông một mình.

Tuy nhiên, cậu xoay chiếc ghế còn lại lại và ngồi xuống, ôm lấy lưng ghế.

Cậu kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. Harry biết rằng mình sẽ không rời đi cho đến khi cậu nhận được câu trả lời, và đằng nào ông cũng đã cho phép cậu lang thang bên ngoài sau giờ giới nghiêm nên có vẻ như cậu không có lý do gì để phải vội vã.

Một lúc sau, khi nhịp thở của Snape trở lại bình thường, ông ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn Harry. Đến tận bây giờ, ánh mắt của ông vẫn có thể khiến Harry lo sợ rằng mình đã đọc sót một dòng hướng dẫn khi điều chế độc dược và giờ thì mọi nỗ lực đều đổ sông đổ bể.

“Vì lý do chết tiệt nào mà trò còn ở đây vậy, Potter.”

“Ồ, em không biết. Em đang chờ một phần thưởng hoặc thứ gì đó vì đã thắng trận đấu tay đôi chăng?” Cậu nói nhẹ bẫng. “Hoặc có lẽ em đang chờ thầy cho em biết chuyện quái quỷ gì đang diễn ra.”

Snape nheo mắt gườm Harry và cậu gần như đã sẵn sàng cho một trận chiến khác, nhưng rồi Snape hít một hơi thật sâu để kiềm chế bản thân.

“Chúc ngủ ngon, Trò Potter.” Rồi ông nói, giọng ông chỉ có một chút bực tức.

Harry xem đó là một dấu hiệu tốt. Điều cậu vừa nói có thể đem lại cho cậu một năm cấm túc, nhưng có lẽ không phải lúc này.

“Giáo sư,” cậu mở lời, thận trọng lựa chọn từ ngữ. “Em sẽ không từ chối thầy, nhưng em muốn biết lý do tại sao thầy lại dùng em như một bao cát.”

Snape nhìn cậu như thể Harry vừa tát ông. Rõ ràng, đây không phải điều cậu nên nói.

“Trò bị thương ở đâu?” Vị giáo sư lập tức hỏi.

“Gì cơ? Không,” Harry đáp. “Chúng không là gì cả.” Cậu nói và đưa bàn tay mình ra cho Snape xem chỉ trong tích tắc. Thật sự không đáng kể. Bên cạnh những vết bỏng và những vết sẹo chằng chịt khắp người cậu, một vài vết cắt và bầm tím có nhằm nhò gì. Kể cả nếu chúng có đang rỉ máu một chút.

“Đưa tay cho ta,” ông yêu cầu.

Harry gần như đã dự đoán được. Rõ ràng Snape đang sử dụng cậu như một bao cát, nhưng ông sẽ chắc chắn Harry không bị thương. Harry trân trọng điều đó. Đó cũng là một vũ khí Harry có thể dùng để chống lại ông.

Cậu nhích chiếc ghế ra xa khỏi Snape, vừa đủ để ra ngoài tầm với của ông.

“Thầy phải nói cho em biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra trước.”

Snape mở to mắt nhìn cậu một lúc, ông dường như thật sự sững sờ. Rồi ông nhảy lên, nhanh hơn nhiều so với hình dung của Harry khi mà mới chỉ ít phút trước ông đã kiệt quệ cỡ nào. Ông thành công giật được bàn tay của Harry. Mắt ông ánh lên niềm hân hoan chiến thắng một thoáng, nhưng khi da họ chạm nhau, một luồng ma thuật khác lóe lên giữa họ và Harry lập tức rút tay mình lại.

“Oái,” Harry rít khẽ, bàn tay cậu run rẩy trong không trung một lúc. Trong thoáng chốc, cậu có cảm giác như mình bị thiêu đốt, nhưng không có gì xảy ra. Không có vết bỏng nào và thậm chí những vết thâm và vết cắt trước đó cũng đã biến mất.

Đũa phép của Snape rơi xuống sàn. “Ta… ta xin lỗi.” Ông nói, và chất giọng ông khiến Harry quay lại nhìn ông.

Snape đang sợ hãi, và tồi tệ hơn, ánh sáng xanh kia lại đang tỏa ra quanh ông. _Gi_ _ờ_ _thì_ Harry cũng sợ hãi.

“Nào, nào, em ổn,” cậu đảm bảo với người đàn ông. “Thầy không làm em bị thương. Em chỉ bất ngờ thôi.”

Cậu đưa tay ra cho Snape kiểm tra. “Thầy coi, thầy đã chữa lành cho em. Chỉ là nó… dữ dội hơn em nghĩ.”

Khi Snape cầm lấy tay cậu để kiểm tra dưới ánh sáng của bó đuốc và không phát hiện ra vết thương nào, ánh sáng đó không còn tỏa ra quanh người ông nữa, Harry thầm cảm kích.

Những ngón tay lạnh buông Harry ra, nhưng Snape không ngồi xuống lại.

“Nó chỉ xuất hiện khi thầy lo sợ?” Harry thận trọng hỏi.

“Giống như tai nạn pháp thuật.” Snape lặng lẽ đáp. “Khi bị kích động, ta dường như không thể kiểm soát nó.”

“Ồ, thật là một chuyện hi hữu. Thầy là người kiên nhẫn và bình tĩnh nhất mà em biết.” Harry nói với bộ mặt thẳng tưng.

Snape hỉnh mũi và dúi gáy Harry xuống rất nhẹ. Cậu đang cười rung.

“Giờ thì đi ngủ đi, trò Potter. Trò sẽ cần đưa ra một quyết định quan trọng vào ngày mai.”

Harry đứng dậy nhưng không rời đi. Cậu quan sát Snape khi giờ đây ông đã quay lưng lại, tay ông khoanh trước ngực.

“Giáo sư Snape, em…”

“Ta không nghe thấy trò đang rời đi, Potter.”

“Thưa thầy, em chỉ…”

“Năm điểm từ nhà Gryffindor, Potter.” Snape bình tĩnh nói. “Nếu trò không đi bây giờ thì sẽ là mười.”

“Gì cơ?” Harry càu nhàu. “Thầy nên cho em điểm mới phải!”

“Thêm mười điểm nữa,” Snape nói khi ông quay lại nhìn Harry. Ông nhếch mép cười tự mãn và dù tình huống khiến Harry tức điên lên, cậu vẫn thầm mừng khi thấy vị giáo sư trở lại là chính mình. “Ta thực quan ngại rằng trò có từng _ki_ _ế_ _m_ bất cứ điểm nào cho Nhà của mình không, Trò Potter, hay trò chỉ làm mất.”

Miệng vẫn há hốc nhưng cuối cùng Harry cũng bước lùi lại một bước, rồi một bước nữa.

Khi cậu đã ra ngoài cánh cửa, cậu dừng lại và ngoái về đằng sau. Snape nhướn một bên chân mày và nói đầy đe dọa, “Trò muốn mất thêm mười lăm điểm nữa?”

“Chết tiệt, không.” Harry nói nhanh với một nụ cười. “Nhưng nếu thầy cần một bao cát, thầy biết cần tìm em ở đâu.”

Dứt lời cậu lập tức rời đi.

***

Buổi sáng sau đó, ngay sau lớp học Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc Ám, Harry đã hiểu ý Snape khi ông nhắc đến một quyết định quan trọng.

“Trò Potter, liệu trò có thể ở lại một chút?” Wallace hỏi ngay sau khi lớp học kết thúc.

Trái ngược so với những gì Harry mong đợi, Wallace không hề là một giáo viên tệ. Y nghiêm khắc một cách đúng mực, và giao bài tập về nhà gần nhiều bằng Giáo sư McGonagall. Nhưng điều đó hoàn toàn hợp lý, khi mà y chịu trách nhiệm một trong những bộ môn quan trọng nhất. Chúng không chỉ học về những bùa chú mà còn thường xuyên thực hành chúng, và theo như Harry được biết thì Wallace cũng rất sẵn lòng hướng dẫn thêm cho những đứa học trò muốn luyện tập nhiều hơn. Y khá vui nhộn, và Harry thực sự đã có những tiết học vui vẻ, điều mà cậu đã không được trải nghiệm kể từ khi Lupin rời Hogwarts.

Wallace đã dành nửa tháng đầu tiên của học kỳ để đưa tất cả học trò đạt đến cùng một trình độ. Y cân nhắc những giáo sư đã từng dạy chúng và thiết kế bài giảng để đảm bảo tất cả đạt đến trình độ chúng nên có trước khi học những bùa chú cao cấp hơn. Một phần tụi học trò vẫn chưa thể thực hiện được bùa chú vô thanh, nhưng ngoài điều đó, Harry ngạc nhiên nhận ra rằng chúng ếm bùa không hề dở tệ, dù năm ngoái thứ chúng được dạy không phải _Phòng ch_ _ố_ _ng_ mà chỉ đơn thuần là _Ngh_ _ệ_ _thu_ _ậ_ _t H_ _ắ_ _c Ám_.

Giáo sư Wallace chờ tất cả đám học trò tràn ra khỏi phòng học của y, rồi y mỉm cười với Harry và nói, “Nào, Trò Potter, trò còn nhớ cuộc trao đổi của chúng ta từ tuần đầu học kỳ không?”

Harry gật đầu. Cậu đã đến gặp Wallace sau buổi học Phòng chống đầu tiên, nhưng họ chỉ thống nhất sẽ trao đổi cụ thể hơn khi đến lúc. Có vẻ giờ là thời điểm đó.

“Tốt,” Wallace tiếp tục. “Ta dự định buổi học sau sẽ chỉ dành để thực hành bùa chú. Chúng ta sẽ rà lại tất cả bùa chú mà các trò đã được học trong sáu năm; và chỉ được phép ếm vô thanh.”

Vừa nói, y vừa tựa người lên bàn. Y ta mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng, ống tay áo được xắn lên nhưng khó có thể nhìn rõ hình xăm trên nước da sậm màu của y. Những lọn tóc tết dài được buộc túm lại trên đỉnh đầu. Ở y có một vẻ thư thái và dễ gần và Harry đột nhiên không thể tin rằng người đàn ông này có thể cùng là người đã tranh cãi với Snape ở Bệnh xá.

“Trò Potter, hãy cho ta biết, tại sao Trò Holloway lại chật vật với bùa chú vô thanh?” Wallace hỏi.

Ý nghĩ đầu tiên hiện lên trong đầu Harry là, ‘làm thế quái nào em biết được’, nhưng rồi cậu nhận ra rằng mình có câu trả lời.

“Bởi vì trò đó quá chú trọng vào cử động đũa phép. Trò ấy luôn muốn thực hiện hoàn hảo như thầy.”

“Làm cách nào trò có thể giúp?”

“Chúng ta không thể yêu cầu trò ấy đừng quá bận tâm đến đũa phép của mình, phải không?” Harry hỏi.

Wallace bật cười, “Không, ta e là chúng ta không thể.”

Harry nghĩ một lúc, rồi nói, “Em sẽ yêu cầu trò ấy nhắm mắt. Nếu trò ấy không thể nhìn, cô ấy sẽ không quá bận tâm cho dù động tác của mình không hoàn hảo như thầy, hay bất cứ ai.”

“Điều gì khiến trò tin là cách đó hữu dụng?”

“Cách đó hữu dụng với em,” Harry đơn giản nói.

“Có thể dễ dàng với trò, bởi trò là một phù thủy xuất chúng, Trò Potter.” Wallace điềm tĩnh nói. Câu nói của y vẫn khiến Harry đỏ mặt một chút. “Nhưng thế mạnh của Trò Holloway là Độc dược.”

Câu nói đó khiến Harry bật cười. Khi Wallace nhướn mày như muốn hỏi tại sao, cậu đáp, “Điều đó lý giải tại sao cô ấy muốn bắt chước thầy. Độc dược yêu cầu phải thực hành mọi thứ theo chỉ dẫn. Đó là lý do vì sao em đã từng dở thấy mồ.” Cậu buột miệng trước khi nhận ra, nhưng Wallace không hề phiền lòng trước cách dùng từ của cậu.

Thậm chí khóe miệng y còn ẩn hiện một nụ cười khi y chỉ hỏi đơn giản, “Và?”

“Và Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc Ám thì không như thế. Ta có thể học bùa chú theo sách, có thể vẩy đũa một cách hoàn hảo, nhưng nếu không thực sự có ý định, sẽ chẳng có gì xảy ra. Giống như với Lời nguyền Tra Tấn – ta phải _th_ _ự_ _c s_ _ự_ muốn.”

Wallace ngẫm nghĩ về lời nói của Harry một lúc, rồi cuối cùng y mỉm cười với cậu. “Qủa nhiên không chỉ có hư danh. Trò có hiểu biết khá sâu sắc, dù chủ yếu vẫn chỉ là bản năng.”

Harry ngạc nhiên khi Wallace đã từng nghi ngờ cậu, nhưng cậu cảm thấy một chút tự hào khi đã có thể chứng tỏ cho người đàn ông.

“Ta có một đề nghị, Trò Potter.” Cuối cùng, Wallace cũng đi vào chủ đề chính. “Trò có thể không cần tham gia lớp học tiếp theo bởi trò đã nhiều lần chứng tỏ cho ta thấy rằng trò nắm được những bùa chú và cũng biết cách ếm chúng vô thanh. Tuy nhiên, nếu trò có mặt vào thứ Sáu, ta sẽ cho phép trò hỗ trợ ta trong buổi học. Khi lớp học kết thúc, nếu Trò Holloway có thể ếm vô thanh dù là bùa _Bombarda_ , trò sẽ được hai mươi lăm điểm cho Nhà.”

Harry cho phép mình thả lỏng và mỉm cười. “Em cảm ơn thầy.”

“Chưa hết,” Wallace nói trước khi Harry quay người rời đi. “Nếu trò thành công, ta sẽ cho phép trò làm trợ giảng tạm thời của ta. Giáo sư Snape nói với ta rằng trò có tham vọng trở thành Thần Sáng.”

“Vâng, thưa thầy.” Harry gật đầu.

“Nếu trò muốn, ta có thể cho trò thêm tài liệu nghiên cứu, chúng sẽ giúp trò khi hỗ trợ ta trong các giờ dạy và cũng sẽ có ích trong khóa huấn luyện Thần Sáng. Ta hiểu rõ kỳ thi P.T.T.S sẽ ngốn ngần nào năng lượng của trò, ta hứa sẽ không khiến trò quá tải.”

“Nếu thầy không phiền lòng, em muốn hỏi tại sao thầy lại làm điều này?”

“Trò là một người xuất chúng, Harry. Trò có tiềm năng dồi dào. Với tư cách là giáo viên, nhiệm vụ của ta không chỉ là hỗ trợ những học trò không thể ếm một bùa vô thanh, mà còn là đưa ra một thử thách cho những học trò đó, và cho cả người đã đánh bại một Chúa tể Hắc Ám.”

Harry quan sát Giáo sư Wallace đầy dè chừng. Cậu không muốn mình có thiện cảm với người đàn ông, nhưng y ường như đang làm mọi thứ để thay đổi ấn tượng ban đầu của Harry về mình.

“Ta biết rằng mùa hè vừa rồi ta đã có một hành xử khá thô bạo,” Wallace bất chợt nói và Harry muốn phản bác y, nhưng Wallace đã không cho cậu cơ hội đó. “Đừng lo. Chúng ta có thể sở hữu quan điểm đối lập về một số đối tượng, nhưng ta sẽ trích lại lời Giáo sư Snape đã nói với ta thế này. Đừng để cảm xúc cá nhân ngăn cản trò giúp đỡ những người khác, hoặc trong trường hợp này là giúp cả bản thân trò, tiến bộ.”

Harry đứng đó, đối diện với Wallace, nhưng cậu không nghĩ về lời đề nghị của vị giáo sư mà chỉ băn khoăn thứ gì đã khiến một người đàn ông dường như đầy tự chủ như y tấn công một người bệnh không có đũa phép, cho dù kẻ đó có Dấu hiệu Hắc Ám trên tay mình.”

“Lập trường của chúng ta có thể khác nhau,” Harry thành thật nói, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt hiền từ màu nâu đậm kia. “Nhưng em luôn muốn được học hỏi từ những người như thầy.”

Wallace cười rồi vỗ tay. “Ta có thể xoay xở được với _đi_ _ề_ _u đó_ , Trò Potter.”

***

Cũng trong tối đó, khi Harry đang làm bài tập Biến hình, một con cú xuất hiện ở cửa sổ phòng Sinh Hoạt chung. Cô bé năm nhất hoảng sợ hét lên khi con cú đập ầm ĩ lên kính cửa sổ, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn cho con chim vào. Nó bay thẳng về phía Harry, thả một lá thư vào lòng cậu, rồi bay vút ra ngoài cũng nhanh như khi nó đi vào.

Harry lật sấp ngửa lá thư trong tay, nhưng không có bất cứ cái tên nào, thậm chí là tên cậu.

Hermione cũng quan sát một hồi, rồi cô nhún vai và nói, “Mở thử xem.”

Để chắc chắn, Harry cầm lấy đũa phép để phòng khi cần đến, bóc dấu chì và mở phong bì. Có một mảnh giấy da nhỏ bên trong. Trên đó chỉ ghi duy nhất một câu ngắn gọn.

_Đ_ _ế_ _n văn phòng c_ _ủ_ _a ta._

Thậm chí không ký tên, dù rằng Harry không thực sự cần một chữ ký khi cậu có thể nhận ra kiểu chữ mảnh của Snape ở bất cứ đâu. Cậu đã ngâm cứu chúng đủ nhiều trong năm thứ sáu của mình.

Bức thư không nêu thời điểm chính xác nên cậu đoán chừng là ngay bây giờ. Cậu bắt đầu thu dọn đồ đạc, hôn chúc ngủ ngon Ginny phòng trường hợp Snape cần cậu đấu tay đôi với ông và cậu sẽ phải về muộn, rồi đi đến văn phòng Hiệu trưởng.

Vẫn chưa đến giờ giới nghiêm nhưng cậu không gặp nhiều học trò. Cậu đã gặp Neville, nó vừa từ Thư viện về và hai đứa trao đổi vài câu về bài tập Biến hình rồi Harry tiếp tục bước đi.

Khi đã đến trước bức tượng, cậu nhận ra mình không biết mật khẩu. “Dumbledore?” Cậu thử một lần nữa, hy vọng ông không đổi mật khẩu.

Harry ngạc nhiên khi bức tượng gargoyle sống dậy và dịch chuyển sang một bên, nhưng hóa ra là để Giáo sư McGonagall đi ra.

“Ồ, Potter, trò đây rồi. Tốt, ông ấy đang đợi trò.”

Bà nói rồi dẫn Harry vào phòng làm việc.

Căn phòng không thay đổi nhiều từ thời cụ Dumbledore, có lẽ chỉ có các giá sách được ních nhiều sách hơn và quanh phòng cũng bớt những món đồ trưng bày lặt vặt. Snape đang ngồi phía sau chiếc bàn lớn, ông đang viết thư nhưng khi ông nhận ra Harry và Giáo sư McGonagall, ông đặt chiếc bút lông trở lại hũ mực và tựa người ra phía sau.

“Chào buổi tối,” Harry ngần ngừ. Cậu có cảm giác như thể mình đã làm sai gì đó, nhưng theo trí nhớ của Harry, những ngày này cậu là một học trò khá chuẩn mực.

Trừ khi ông muốn nói về đề nghị của Wallace. Có lẽ nào Snape không thích việc Harry giúp đỡ giáo sư Phòng chống? Hẳn người đàn ông phải hiểu rõ rằng điều đó không có nghĩa Harry ủng hộ Wallace trong quan điểm của ông về những cựu Tử thần Thực tử.

Harry thận trọng nhìn Snape, rồi nhìn cô McGonagall. “Em đã mắc lỗi gì sao?” Cậu khẽ hỏi vị Chủ nhiệm Nhà của mình.

Cô McGonagall đảo mắt và nói, “Tôi giao phó cho thầy, Severus. Và nhớ, dù chuyện gì xảy ra, xin hãy giữ bình tĩnh. Mấy món đồ phù phiếm này khá cổ, chưa nói đến giá trị hiện kim của chúng.”

Harry suýt chút nữa đã bật cười, bởi lời châm chọc đó dường như đang khiến Snape giận dữ hơn cả sự hiện diện của Harry.

“Ngồi xuống, Trò Potter,” Snape nói khi cô McGonagall đã rời đi.

“Có phải thầy muốn nói về đề nghị của Wallace?” Harry phủ đầu.

Snape cau mày. “Dĩ nhiên là không. Ta không quan tâm việc trò dùng thời gian rảnh của mình như thế nào. Dĩ nhiên, miễn là trong phạm vi nội quy trường.” Từ tông giọng của ông, Harry có thể nghe rõ ràng câu _dù ta bi_ _ế_ _t chúng ch_ _ư_ _a bao gi_ _ờ_ _khi_ _ế_ _n trò e dè_ mà ông đã không nói.

“Nhưng thầy không ủng hộ?” Cậu hỏi. Cậu không biết chắc tại sao điều đó quan trọng.

“Ta chỉ không ủng hộ những đứa học trò thừa tự tin bên ngoài lớp học, Trò Potter.” Snape nói và bất chợt Harry nghi ngờ rằng toàn bộ ý tưởng trợ giảng không hoàn toàn vì lợi ích của Wallace.

“Nhưng đó không phải lý do ta gọi trò lên đây tối nay,” Snape nói và thở dài. “Trò uống gì?”

“Sao ạ?”

“Trò có muốn uống gì không?”

“Thầy gọi em lên đây để uống với thầy?”

“Không, nhưng ta muốn và Giáo sư Dumbledore luôn nhắc nhở ta rằng việc uống một mình khi đang có sự hiện diện của kẻ khác thật không lịch sự.”

Harry nhìn lên vị phù thủy vừa được nhắc đến. Ông đang ngáy rất khẽ trong khung tranh của mình, dù khóe miệng ông nhếch lên như thể ông đang có một giấc mơ đẹp.

“Vâng, chắc chắn rồi. Cho em một tách trà.” Cuối cùng, Harry nói.

Snape đảo mắt. “Ý ta là whiskey, vang, hay tương tự, Potter.”

“A,” Harry nói. “Vậy thì whiskey.”

Chuyện này thật mới và hoàn toàn ngoài dự đoán. Harry có linh cảm rằng bất kể câu chuyện mà họ sắp nói tới đây là gì, nó hẳn phải khiến Snape không thoải mái, hoặc rất quan trọng. Hoặc cả hai.

Snape đứng dậy và rót whiskey vào hai chiếc cốc, ông đưa cho Harry một chiếc. Những ngón tay của ông vẫn rất lạnh, giống như sau trận đấu và Harry tự hỏi liệu điều đó có nghĩa là ánh sáng xanh đó sẽ xuất hiện bất cứ lúc nào.

“Thầy muốn nói gì?” Cậu hỏi và nhấp một ngụm. Thứ chất lỏng thiêu đốt cổ họng cậu, nhưng không hề khó chịu như cậu nhớ.

Snape ngồi xuống, uống cạn cốc whiskey của mình trong một hớp rồi ông buột miệng, “Ta cần sự giúp đỡ của trò.”

Xét quá khứ của họ, hoặc đúng hơn là quá khứ của Snape với James Potter, Harry hiểu tại sao câu nói đó lại khó khăn với ông đến vậy. Tuy nhiên, Snape đã cứu cậu cả tỷ lần và hơn thế nữa, Harry đã dành nhiều giờ đọc báo cho cơ thể bất tỉnh của ông mùa hè vừa rồi. Sau tất cả những chuyện đó, việc Snape vẫn cảm thấy như thể phản bội lại chính ông và những điều ông tin tưởng khi ông nói câu đó khiến Harry vô cùng bực bội.

Bất chấp cảm giác giận dữ và thất vọng, cậu chỉ nói, “Được thôi, thầy nói tiếp đi.”

“Chỉ vậy?”

“Gì cơ?” Harry hỏi lại, để mặc sự bực bội của mình thể hiện ra. “Thầy nghĩ rằng em sẽ nhìn thầy trân trân và cười cợt hay sao?”

“Ồ phải, trong một thoáng ta đã quên béng mất giờ trò đã là một người đàn ông chững chạc nhường nào.” Snape đáp và chất giọng ông không hề nghiêm túc. Chỉ là lời chế giễu với một chút khinh bỉ.

“Thật nực cười, phải không? Ai mà biết chiến tranh và giết người không phải một thế giới hồng.” Harry nói khô khốc.

Sự im nhức nhối trùm lấy họ, Harry nhấp thêm một ngụm nữa.

Sau vài giây ngập ngừng, cuối cùng Snape hạ giọng.

“Ta xin lỗi,” ông nói và Harry hoàn toàn bất ngờ khi ông thực sự có ý đó. “Đây chính là lý do ta tin rằng trò sẽ không giúp ta.”

“Với thứ màu xanh tỏa ra từ người thầy đó.” Harry chêm vào.

“ _Th_ _ứ_ màu xanh đó là ma thuật của ta, Trò Potter. Nó đang không ổn định.”

“Tại sao?”

“Chúng ta chỉ có thể đặt giả thuyết. Khi ta khôi phục ma thuật của tòa lâu đài, nó đã hút cạn năng lượng của ta. Khi chúng ta bị tấn công, nó khiến mọi thứ trở nên rối hơn nữa. Dường như sau khi ta bất tỉnh, Hogwarts đã xâm nhập vào ma thuật của ta để tự chữa lành. Đó là lý do vì sao ta đã bất tỉnh trong một tháng. Tuy nhiên, sau khi tỉnh lại, ta cảm nhận được mình có nhiều sức mạnh hơn từng có. Sức mạnh đó vượt khỏi kiểm soát của ta. Và đó là thứ trò đã chứng kiến.”

Snape nâng một nắm tay lên không trung và mở lòng bàn tay. Trong lòng bàn tay ông là một khối cầu ma thuật màu ngọc lam đang rung lên như tích điện.

“Trò Potter, dường như sau khi đã chữa lành, Hogwarts trả lại ta nhiều hơn những gì nó đã lấy.”

Snape trầm ngâm một lúc, rồi ông nắm tay lại và khối cầu biến mất. Harry tròn mắt. Cậu vẫn nhớ rất rõ một khối cầu như thế đã dễ dàng làm thủng một lỗ trên bức tường như thế nào, thế nhưng Snape lại điều khiển khối năng lượng đậm đặc đó như thể nó chẳng là gì.

“Trận đấu cậu tham gia ngày Một tháng Chín là tai nạn tồi tệ nhất đến giờ. Ta có thể kiềm chế nó một thời gian, nhưng nếu ma thuật của ta không bị thách thức theo cách nào đó, nó sẽ biến thành khối xung lực hủy diệt. Giáo sư McGonagall đã cố vượt qua nó, nhưng đòn dội lại dễ dàng xuyên thủng lá chắn của bà ấy.”

“Không dễ dàng với lá chắn của em,” Harry nói, gật đầu. “Đó là lý do tại sao ngày hôm qua thầy đã gọi em đầu tiên.”

“Chính xác. Ta e rằng, khác với Giáo sư Wallace, ta không thể cho trò bất cứ sự đền đáp nào ngoại trừ việc chữa trị những vết thương của trò sau trận chiến, điều mà ta biết là vô cùng không đáng kể.”

“Em đồng ý,” Harry nói đơn giản.

“Trò không hiểu, Potter.” Snape nói. “Ta không thể đảm bảo sự an toàn cho trò. Trò cảm nhận được sức mạnh này. Ta không thể kiểm soát nó. Điều ta đang yêu cầu vô cùng phi lý. Trò không thể đồng ý.”

“Em những tưởng nhiệm vụ của thầy là thuyết phục em,” Harry bật cười.

“Trò cần hiểu cặn kẽ điều ta đang yêu cầu.”

“Vậy hãy nói cho em biết chính xác nó là gì.”

“Chiến đấu cho đến khi ta kiệt sức. Nó giống như một cái vạc đang sôi. Ta có thể khống chế trong một thời gian, nhưng ta cần người giúp ta dập tắt ngọn lửa bên dưới, trước khi nó nổ tung.” Khuôn mặt ông tối sầm khi ông nói thêm, “Và trò cần chuẩn bị để bảo vệ bản thân trong trường hợp nó phát nổ ngay trước mặt trò.”

“Em có một điều kiện.” Harry nói sau một hồi ngẫm nghĩ. “Thầy tìm đến em ngay lập tức. Trận đấu tối qua dễ dàng hơn nhiều bởi vì thầy chưa bị ức chế quá mức. Do đó, ngay khi thầy bắt đầu thấy ánh sáng tỏa ra, hãy lập tức gọi em, được chứ?”

“Trò không thể đồng ý, Potter, mạng sống của trò sẽ bị đe dọa mỗi lần chúng ta gặp nhau.”

Harry nhướn người trên bàn và nhìn thẳng vào mắt người đàn ông, bối rối.

“Em không hiểu, Giáo sư. Thầy cần em giúp hay không?”

“Ta cần sự giúp đỡ của trò, Potter, nhưng không có nghĩa là ta thích thú với điều đó.”

“Thầy còn lựa chọn nào khác?” Harry hỏi. “Thầy đi khỏi đây? Rõ ràng thầy không thể trả lại ma thuật cho Hogwarts, bằng không chúng ta đã không có cuộc đối thoại này. Thầy không thể tìm đến bất cứ ai khác, bởi họ sẽ bị thương. Thầy không cần thích điều này, nhưng thầy phải chấp nhận rằng em là người duy nhất có thể giúp thầy. Và em tự nguyện.”

Snape quan sát Harry một lúc, nhưng khi nhận ra cậu dường như sẽ không thay đổi, ông gật đầu.

“Ngày hay đêm, bất kể giờ nào, thầy cần tìm em ngay lập tức.” Harry nhắc lại.

“Trò không cần lo lắng, Trò Potter. Ta sẽ không đe dọa đến tính mạng bất cứ ai.”

“Em biết,” Harry khẳng định. “Em yêu cầu điều này để chắc chắn rằng thầy sẽ không làm tổn hại cả bản thân mình.”

Biểu cảm của Snape thật khó đoán và ông không nói thêm điều gì. Thay vào đó, ông rót thêm cho họ một chút whiskey.

Họ chạm ly, rồi ông lặng lẽ nói, “Và từ đây, Harry Potter đã trở nên ngang hàng với ta.”

Harry bật cười khi cậu nhấp một ngụm. “Điều đó khiến thầy khó chịu?”

Snape uống cạn ly của ông và rùng mình. “Không nhiều như ta tưởng.”

Trong im lặng, Harry nhấp từng ngụm rượu và Snape nhìn ra ngoài ô cửa sổ tối mịt. Ánh nến lấp loáng trên mái tóc đen của ông. Một suy nghĩ thoáng qua trong đầu Harry và cậu mỉm cười, miệng ly rượu vẫn kề môi.

“Điều gì có thể khiến trò thấy vui thú trong toàn bộ chuyện này?” Snape gằn giọng, đôi mắt u tối của ông hướng về phía Harry.

“Em thấy thật mỉa mai, thưa thầy.” Harry nhe răng. “Đây là lần thứ hai trong cuộc đời em, một phù thủy lai tóc đen với Dấu hiệu Hắc Ám trên cánh tay coi em ngang hàng với hắn. Lần thứ nhất kết thúc bằng một cuộc chiến và cái chết của em, em hy vọng rằng lần này sẽ tươi sáng hơn một chút.”

“Ta không thể hứa trước điều gì.” Snape chua chát đáp.


	6. Những vết bầm tím

## VI: Những vết bầm tím

Không có gì tươi sáng hơn. Mỗi trận đấu đều căng thẳng và gần như kinh hoàng. Ma thuật của Snape không chỉ mất kiểm soát, nó gần như hoang dại, dường như muốn hợp sức với Snape để chống lại Harry, như thể nó hút lấy sức mạnh từ sự căm ghét của Snape, nhưng hành động như một thực thể riêng biệt. Điều đó cũng giống như chiến đấu với hai người khác biệt; một kẻ mong muốn cho cuộc chiến kết thúc càng nhanh càng tốt, còn một kẻ hưởng thụ và say mê với mỗi đòn tấn công, sử dụng ma thuật của Hogwarts khi trận chiến dâng đến cao trào. Kẻ thứ hai đó khiến Harry khốn đốn, nhưng cậu cầm cự được, ít nhất là đến bây giờ.

Thật may vì họ không cần gặp quá nhiều. Đôi khi, một tuần trôi qua Snape mới gọi cậu. Những trận chiến chóng vánh và không dễ chịu, thường kết thúc bằng những vết bầm tím và Snape sẽ chữa lành cho cậu. Harry bắt đầu hình thành một thói quen kì lạ khi cậu giấu Snape những vết thương nhỏ để cậu vẫn có thể cảm nhận được chúng sau mỗi cuộc chạm trán của họ. Cậu không hiểu tại sao mình làm thế, nhưng rồi một lần, khi họ đang ở riêng với nhau, Ginny hỏi về điều đó và Harry buộc phải tìm một lời biện minh.

“Em tưởng thầy ấy chữa lành cho anh,” cô nói, chỉ vào một vùng da hơi bầm tím trên sườn của Harry. Cậu ở trần và họ đang ôm ấp nhau trong một lớp học bỏ trống, vào một tối muộn.

Harry chỉ nhún vai, “Nếu anh không cảm nhận được gì sau khi nó kết thúc thì chẳng khác nào nó đã chẳng xảy ra.”

Ánh mắt Ginny nhìn cậu lạ lùng nên Harry cảm thấy cần giải thích thêm.

“Em biết là anh không thể tiết lộ cho em nhiều, nhưng… anh không muốn quên điều này quan trọng thế nào. Anh nợ ông ấy quá nhiều.”

Cô dường như chấp nhận cách giải thích đó, dù có lẽ đã không hoàn toàn thấu hiểu được nó. Cô hôn lên những vết bầm tím, lưỡi cô lướt lên vùng da nhạy cảm. Cô nhẹ nhàng để không làm Harry đau, cô rải lên những âu yếm dịu dàng. Harry bất chợt cảm nhận được làn môi cô trên cổ mình, lướt dọc theo cần cổ cậu. Khi cô tìm thấy xương quai xanh, một điểm thường được che kín dưới chiếc áo sơ mi của Harry, cô mút mạnh trên da cậu.

“Chết tiệt, Gin,” Harry gằn lên, hông cậu lập tức thúc lên.

Cô nhếch mép cười và nói, “Thêm một vài dấu vết để anh không quên những điều quan trọng…”

Harry cười gian giảo khi cậu lật đảo vị trí của hai người. Cậu cũng chắc chắn lưu lại cho cô đủ những dấu nho nhỏ để cô cảm nhận trong những ngày sắp tới.

Một tay cậu lần xuống quần lót của cô, cậu hôn đôi bờ môi mềm mại của cô. Hai bàn tay cô đặt trên mông Harry, chạm nhẹ và ve vuốt. Cậu thấy rạo rực, nhưng họ không thể đi xa hơn và hơn nữa, cậu không muốn lần đầu tiên của họ ở trong một lớp học bụi bặm. Cô xứng đáng hơn thế. Nhưng khi cậu nằm trên mình cô, tất cả những gì cậu có thể nghĩ là cậu muốn nhiều hơn nữa, muốn gần cô hơn nữa. Bên dưới đó của cô quá nóng hổi và ẩm ướt. Những âm thanh thoát ra từ miệng cô trong khát cầu, mùi hương hoa cỏ của cô, mái tóc mềm mại của cô trong bàn tay Harry – cô quá hoàn hảo.

Khi cô đến đỉnh, cô cắn xuống vai Harry, chắc chắn rằng răng cô đã cắn ngập xuống. Nó khiến Harry cảm thấy được đánh dấu.

“Anh cũng liệu đừng có chữa lành vết đó, Harry,” cô nói khẽ khi cô đứng dậy, mặc lại áo ngực và áo phông.

“Sao cơ?” Harry bật cười, liếc nhìn dấu răng đỏ nho nhỏ kia.

“Em ghét phải nhìn những dấu vết Snape để lại trên anh.”

“Lạy chúa, Ginny, em đang nói gì thế? Đó không phải dấu hôn,” Harry nói, chỉ vào vết bầm trên bụng cậu.

Cô thở dài rồi nhìn cậu đầy hối lỗi. “Em biết. Em đoán là em chỉ đang ghen tị. Với Wallace và Snape, chúng ta gần như không có thời gian cho nhau.”

“Ghen tị?” Harry nhắc lại. “Với Snape?” Cậu phải bật cười với ý nghĩ đó. “Em đùa vui lắm.” Rồi cậu tóm lấy Ginny vào một cái ôm. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được khuôn ngực mềm mại của cô áp lên ngực cậu và điều đó khiến cậu cương cứng hơn. Tuy nhiên, họ không còn thời gian, họ đã quá giờ giới nghiêm.

Cậu trao cô một nụ hôn nữa và tay cô lần xuống dương vật của cậu. Cậu mỉm cười đầy bồn chồn. “Chúng ta không có thời gian,” cậu thở dốc khi cô nắm lấy nó.

“Chúng ta không bao giờ có thời gian,” Ginny nói, giọng nói cô lộ rõ sự thất vọng. Cô ve vuốt dương vật của Harry thêm vài lần, nhưng cuối cùng Harry đẩy cô ra.

“Em sẽ khiến anh phát điên mất nếu em cứ làm thế.”

Cô nhún vai, “Anh biết tìm em ở đâu nếu anh cần nhiều hơn.”

Khi họ trở lại phòng Sinh hoạt chung, họ thấy Hermione vẫn đang ngồi im ở đó. Ron đang ngáy ngon lành bên cạnh cô với cuốn sách Bùa Chú kê dưới đầu nó. Hermione đặt một ngón tay lên môi để ra hiệu cho họ giữ im lặng.

“Ngày hôm nay bồ ấy đã làm rất tốt,” cô thì thầm khẽ khàng khi Harry và Ginny tiến gần lại. Cô nhìn Ron đầy tự hào. “Bồ ấy xứng đáng được nghỉ ngơi.”

“Bồ cũng thế,” Harry nói, ngồi xuống cạnh cô, liếc nhìn cuốn sách cô đang đọc. Nó không có liên quan đến Bùa Chú, hay bất cứ lớp học nào của họ.

“Bồ đang đọc gì đây?”Harry hỏi. Cô đưa quyển sách cho cậu đọc, nhưng không nói gì, có lẽ bởi sự có mặt của Ginny.

Ginny hẳn đã cảm nhận được điều đó nên cô không ngồi xuống mà chỉ vò tóc Harry, đặt một nụ hôn trên đầu cậu và nói, “Em ngủ đây.”

Harry quan sát cô rời đi, nhưng không nói một từ nào để giữ cô lại. Cậu thấy như kẻ nào đó đã thụi vào bụng mình một cú, nhưng rồi cậu lại quay sang Hermione.

Cô đang cười đầy khích lệ với cậu, “Cô ấy sẽ hiểu, Harry. Dù rất khó khăn nhưng cô ấy đang cố gắng cho bồ không gian.”

“Mình ghét phải giữ bí mật với cô ấy, nhưng mình đã hứa với Snape và Cô McGonagall.” Harry lặng lẽ nói.

“Bồ đã nói với tụi mình.”

“Chuyện đó khác, Hermione. Hai bồ đã cùng mình trải qua tất cả, cũng đã biết về Snape và mẹ mình. Mình kể cho hai bồ về mọi thứ.”

“Bồ cũng có thể thành thật với cô ấy.” Hermione đáp. “Cô ấy sẽ không bán tin cho tờ Nhật báo Tiên Tri.”

“Mình biết!” Harry nói nhanh, bởi cậu biết cậu có thể tin tưởng Ginny. Thế nhưng… “Mình biết, mình chỉ muốn…” Cậu tựa người lên chiếc sofa êm ái và thở dài. “Mình không muốn khiến cô ấy lo lắng. Mình muốn giữ cô ấy xa khỏi tất cả những chuyện này. Cô ấy quá… hoàn hảo. Và mình muốn cô ấy sẽ mãi như thế. Mình có cảm giác sẽ làm vấy đục cô ấy nếu mình nói cho cô ấy biết chuyện này.”

“Cô ấy là một con người, Harry, không phải một lý tưởng. Cô ấy không hoàn hảo. Không ai trong chúng ta hoàn hảo cả.”

“Cô ấy hoàn hảo với mình,” Harry nói.

Hermione thở dài rồi vỗ nhẹ trên đùi cậu. “Chúng mình hãy nói về cuốn sách nhé?”

Harry gật đầu, “Đồng ý.”

“Được rồi,” cô nhe răng cười. “Cuốn sách, nó không cung cấp nhiều thông tin cho lắm, chủ yếu về tai nạn pháp thuật trong thời thơ ấu và hệ quả của việc kiềm chế ma thuật khi là một đứa trẻ. Nhưng đó không phải trường hợp của Snape. Nếu họ suy đoán đúng, và Hogwarts đã trả thầy ấy quá nhiều ma thuật, giải pháp rất đơn giản. Thầy ấy cần học lại cách kiểm soát ma thuật của mình.”

“Hermione,” Harry nói. “Bồ chưa từng nhìn thứ ma thuật đó… Nó… hùng mạnh hơn bất cứ thứ gì mình từng chứng kiến.”

“Có thể,” Hermione đáp. “Nhưng điều đó không quan trọng. Có những trường hợp khi một phù thủy hoặc một pháp sư buộc phải thích ứng với sức mạnh mới của họ. Khi bồ trở thành Chủ nhân của Bảo bối Tử thần chẳng hạn. Hoặc khi người ta sử dụng độc dược để có được nhiều ma thuật và năng lượng hơn. Việc đó nguy hiểm, nhưng không phải bất khả dĩ.”

“Bảo bối Tử thần không có sức mạnh đó.” Harry khẳng định.

“Chúng có, nhưng bồ vẫn trẻ và bồ dễ dàng thích nghi với sự thay đổi. Hơn nữa, bồ không sử dụng Chiếc Đũa. Ma thuật của Giáo sư Snape không phải một chiếc đũa phép ông ấy có thể bỏ xuống và không đụng đến khi nó vượt qua khả năng kiểm soát.”

“Vậy làm cách nào để thầy ấy kiểm soát nó?”

“Mình không biết,” Hermione thừa nhận.

“Mình sẽ chạm vào bồ.” Ron thầm thì từ trên chiếc ghế dài.

Chúng quay sang nhìn nó, và nó ngáp một cái thật to. “Khi mình đói, quá hưng phấn hay quá bồn chồn, mình không thể tập trung và mình chạm vào bồ. Kiểu như, chỉ bàn tay bồ… bồ có đôi bàn tay rất mềm. Nhưng tập trung vào những thứ khác, cách đó hiệu quả với mình.”

“Cảm ơn, Ronald, một ví dụ vô cùng kì cục nhưng…” Hermione ngẫm nghĩ một lúc rồi nhún vai. “Không phải một ý tưởng tồi.”

“Giờ chúng ta đi ngủ được chưa,” Ron lại ngáp.

“Vậy là, nếu Snape có thể tập trung vào thứ gì đó ngoài ma thuật của ông ấy khi mình và ông ấy đấu tay đôi…”

“Bồ có thể thậm chí không cần chiến đấu.”

“Điều đó sẽ rất tuyệt,” Harry nói. “Vài lần ông ấy đã suýt ‘nốc ao’ mình. Ông ấy _gi_ _ậ_ _n d_ _ữ_ khủng khiếp.”

“Chúng mình luôn bên bồ, Harry,” Hermione nói, vỗ chân cậu. “Chúng mình sẽ cùng luyện tập với bồ, giống như hồi trước giải đấu Tam Pháp Thuật.”

Ron ngã đầu lại trên gối. “Ồ tuyệt, lần này mình sẽ không chỉ bị ếm cho đông cứng thôi phải không?” Nó rên rỉ. “Sẽ còn tồi tệ hơn nhiều.”

“Nhưng các bồ sẽ giúp mình?” Harry hỏi những đứa bạn thân nhất của cậu.

“Ai mà không muốn bị Harry Potter tẩn cơ chứ?” Ron nhăn nhở.

***

Harry ngồi ở bàn, ngắm nhìn buổi sáng tháng Mười Một lạnh lẽo bên ngoài ô cửa sổ. Một con chim nhại nhỏ xíu đang nhảy quanh trên bàn, trước mặt cậu. Nó đã là một con nhím trước khi Harry thành công biến hình nó.

Lớp học giờ đây vô cùng ồn ào khi đủ mọi loài chim đang bay và líu lo loạn xạ. Phần lớn tụi học trò, giống như Harry, đã xoay xở để biến loài động vật có vú bốn chân của chúng thành những chú chim, nhưng vẫn còn vài con mèo con, chuột và lửng chạy quanh.

Lớp học gần kết thúc, cô McGonagall đang giao bài tập thêm phút cuối cho những đứa học trò đã thất bại. Lần này, Harry có thể ngả người ra sau và thư giãn.

Khi cậu quan sát bầu trời đầy mây, cậu nhận ra mình nhớ việc bay lượn chừng nào. Chiếc chổi bay nằm dưới giường cậu và đã không được dùng đến trong nhiều tháng nay. Mỗi lần cậu cầm Tia Chớp lên, Ginny hoặc ai đó sẽ ở ngay bên cạnh cậu, gợi ý họ bay cùng nhau hoặc chơi Quidditch. Giờ đây Harry không còn trong đội, cậu nhớ môn thể thao đó nhưng nó không còn quan trọng với cậu như trước nữa. Dĩ nhiên, cậu vẫn đến xem các trận đấu bởi Ginny là đội trưởng đội Gryffindor, cậu không thể không đi.

Nhưng cậu muốn một thứ khác. Cậu ngắm nhìn chú chim nhại bé nhỏ và băn khoăn về cảm giác được bay mà không cần công cụ hỗ trợ. Được chao liệng ngoài kia và bay với tốc độ nhanh nhất của cơ thể cậu chứ không phải của một chiếc chổi.

Ý tưởng đó lởn vởn trong đầu cậu gần một tuần. Cậu không thể thôi nhìn những chú sơn ca quanh khu rừng và quan sát như muốn in lên trí nhớ mình những con cú bay vào Đại Sảnh đường mỗi sáng để đưa thư.

Sau lớp học Biến Hình tiếp theo, cậu thu hết can đảm và ở lại.

“Có chuyện gì sao, Trò Potter?” Cô McGonagall nói khi bà đặt những chú chim bọn học trò đã thực hành về lại những chiếc lồng của chúng.

“Em đang băn khoăn, thưa Giáo sư, cần những gì để có thể trở thành một Người Hóa Thú?”

Cô McGonagall nhướn một bên chân mày và nhìn cậu, nhưng bà có vẻ nghiêm túc cân nhắc lời nói của cậu. Trước khi trả lời, bà gom tất cả những con chim lại, ngồi xuống và chỉ vào một chiếc ghế, ra hiệu cho Harry ngồi.

“Còn tùy, Trò Potter. Nhìn chung là rất nhiều sự tập luyện, và nhiều giấy tờ hơn nữa.”

Bà ngâm cứu Harry một thoáng rồi hỏi, “Trò có hứng thú?”

“Vâng, em đoán vậy, thưa Giáo sư.” Harry đáp.

“Phép Hóa Thú là một loại pháp thuật cao cấp, Trò Potter. Cao cấp hơn bất cứ pháp thuật nào trò đang được dạy ở đây. Tuy nhiên, ta hoàn toàn tin rằng trò sẽ chỉ cần vài tháng để lĩnh hội nó. Nếu trò thực sự chú tâm vào nó, dĩ nhiên.”

“Nhưng Ba em và chú Sirius cần…”

“Nhiều năm, phải.” Cô McGonagall gật đầu. “Họ mới mười một tuổi khi họ bắt đầu, và họ không có người hướng dẫn. Trò, Harry, lớn tuổi hơn, kinh nghiệm hơn và sở hữu nhiều sức mạnh hơn ba trò hay ba đỡ đầu của trò từng có. Và sức mạnh của trò sẽ còn tiếp tục phát triển, nhất là khi trò đang hỗ trợ Giáo sư Wallace và…”

“Chiến đấu một mất một còn với Giáo sư Snape,” Harry tiếp lời, nhe răng cười.

Cô McGonagall hỉnh mũi, nhưng bà gật đầu. “Phải, đúng vậy. Biến hình thành một loài động vật không khó. Tuy nhiên, phép đảo ngược lại thử thách hơn và đó là lý do tại sao rất nhiều người né tránh nhánh ma thuật này hoàn toàn. Một vài phù thủy và pháp sư đã thực hành Phép Hóa Thú một cách không thích đáng, rồi bị giam nhốt trong hình dạng thú của họ, và cuối cùng quên mất cả việc họ đã từng là con người. Bởi lẽ đó, trò cần có một người hướng dẫn, người có thể nhận dạng trò và giúp trò biến ngược lại nếu trò không thể tự mình làm điều đó.”

“Cô có thể giúp em không, thưa Giáo sư McGonagall?” Harry rụt rè hỏi.

“Còn tùy, Trò Potter? Trò muốn trở thành loài vật nào?”

“Em vẫn chưa chắc chắn,” Harry nói.

“Trò nên chọn hình thái dựa trên điều trò muốn làm. Hình dạng mèo của ta cho ta khả năng nhìn trong bóng tối, một thính giác nhạy bén và chuyển động lặng lẽ, tất cả đều hữu dụng trong cuộc chiến thứ nhất và thứ hai, chưa kể đến những nhiệm vụ Giáo sư Dumbledore muốn ta thực hiện. Và cũng giúp ta bắt quả tang những đứa học trò âm mưu phá luật dễ dàng hơn bao giờ hết.” Bà nói thêm với một cái nhếch mép.

“Em đang nghĩ về một loài có thể bay, thưa Giáo sư. Một con cú chẳng hạn? Hoặc một con chim nhại.”

“Cú là một sinh vật tuyệt vời. Chúng có thể bay rất nhiều dặm mà không cần nghỉ ngơi hay được cho ăn. Ta sẽ không đề cao ý tưởng về loài chim nhại lắm, trừ khi trò muốn hót hay.”

Harry bật cười, “Không, em muốn bay.”

“Trò có thể thử tìm hiểu về đại bàng, chim ưng, hoặc thậm chí cả bồ câu. Trò cần có một hình ảnh rõ ràng về thứ trò muốn, trước khi trò thử biến hình.”

Harry gật đầu. “Vậy, cô sẽ giúp em chứ?” Cậu sốt sắng hỏi.

“Không.” Cô McGonagall nói và hy vọng của Harry rơi thụp xuống. “Chuyên môn của ta là động vật có vú. Ta có thể dạy trò trở thành một con voi ma mút hay một con chuột, nhưng biến hình thành một loài chim đòi hỏi một quá trình học khác biệt. Ngoài ra, trò cũng cần người dạy trò cách bay.”

“Ôi,” Harry nói đầy thất vọng.

Cô McGonagall chăm chú nhìn những móng tay của bà và nói nhẹ bẫng, “Sao trò không hỏi Giáo sư Snape?”

“Gì ạ?”

“Hình dạng Người Hóa Thú của thầy ấy là một loài chim, Harry. Thầy ấy có thể dễ dàng giúp trò.” Rồi mắt bà bắt gặp thứ gì đó đằng sau Harry và bà khúc khích. “Ai đó nghe được tên mình chăng.”

Harry quay lại và nhìn thấy con hươu cái tỏa sáng đang thận trọng tiến lại phía họ.

“Đi theo ta,” nó nói bằng chất giọng âm trầm của Snape và Harry lập tức nhảy khỏi ghế.

“Bảo trọng, Trò Potter,” Cô McGonagall gào lên phía sau cậu.

***

Con hươu cái lại dẫn cậu trở lại lớp học nơi Snape đã gọi cậu đến lần đầu tiên. Bây giờ, Harry đã biết được rằng họ đang ở gần tháp Ravenclaw. Thật may vì cả dãy hành lang đều cũ kỹ và không được dùng đến. Không có bất cứ ai đi ngang qua, dù vẫn đang là ban ngày.

Khi cậu ngoặt ở góc rẽ cuối cùng, cậu vẫy tay với cô phù thuỷ mặc váy xanh đang mỉm cười trong bức chân dung. Cô vẫy tay lại, mặt cô ửng đỏ. Harry đoán rằng cô hẳn đã là một Ravenclaw nổi danh từ rất lâu về trước. Cậu không nấn ná lại mà đi thẳng đến cánh cửa và mở nó ra.

“Đũa phép,” Snape lập tức thúc giục cậu thay vì một lời chào đón, mặc dù đến thời điểm này Harry đã có phản xạ rút đũa phép mà không cần một lời cảnh báo. Cậu tấn công Snape trước khi người đàn ông có thể nói thêm bất cứ từ nào.

Snape nghiêng người né bùa chú của Harry, ông nhướn một bên chân mày. Harry có thể thấy rõ ma thuật xanh rực sáng từ người ông như một thế lực bất khả xâm phạm. Như một con thú cưng sẵn sàng tấn công bất cứ ai dám làm tổn hại chủ nhân của chúng. Ý nghĩ khiến Harry băn khoăn, liệu Hogwarts có nhìn nhận một vị Hiệu trưởng như thế: như là chủ nhân của nó. Hoặc có lẽ là ngược lại.

Rồi một lời chú sượt qua cánh tay cậu, và cậu nhận ra có lẽ đây không phải thời điểm thích hợp để nghĩ đến giả thuyết đó.

“Ta cần trò làm tốt hơn thế này, Potter,” Snape cảnh cáo cậu khi ông xoay chiếc đũa phép trong tay.

Harry dựng lên một lá chắn và nói, “Em không muốn ở vị trí của kẻ đã xoay xở để khiến thầy giận dữ thế này.”

“Ta không thấy sự khác biệt trong hoàn cảnh hiện tại của trò,” Snape gằn giọng khi ông khoát tay và liên tiếp phóng bùa chú vào đầu Harry. Harry ném lá chắn của mình về đằng trước, như thể ném nó về phía Snape. Những bùa chú và lá chắn đập vào nhau ở giữa chừng và phát nổ như một quả bom. Harry đã dự kiến được điều này, cậu đã an toàn phía sau một chiếc bàn.

“Thầy không sao chứ?” Cậu hét to, nhỏm ra từ một góc bàn.

Snape đang đứng trong đống đổ nát, bụi phủ khắp người ông. Ánh sáng màu lam ngọc kia chỉ còn là quầng sáng mỏng quanh người ông, và Harry có một cảm giác gần như chắc chắn rằng nó đang hài lòng. Snape cũng đeo một nụ cười kì quặc trên gương mặt ông.

“Chiến đấu với trò ngày càng thử thách, Potter,” Snape nói. “Ta biết rằng mục đích của ta là để khiến bản thân kiệt quệ, nhưng, ta không thể phủ nhận, ta đang thấy cần một chiến thắng.”

Harry đứng dậy và cậu cũng nhe răng cười. “Thầy có thể thử.” Cậu nói, rồi ngay sau đó, cậu ném những chiếc bàn bay thẳng vào đầu Snape. Cậu có cảm giác như giấc mơ thời thơ bé của mình đang trở thành hiện thực. Cậu có thể nguyền rủa Snape thoả thích và sẽ không bao giờ bị cấm túc.

Sự ngạo mạn đó đã khiến cậu trả giá. Sape dễ dàng gạt những chiếc bàn và tức thì, Harry nhận thấy mình đang đối mặt với một chiếc ghế bay thẳng vào cậu. Cậu nhảy để tránh, nhưng ngay sau nó, một nửa chiếc bàn đang tiến tới cậu với một tốc độ đáng báo động. Cậu bước lùi lại và vấp ngã, khoảnh khắc tiếp theo sườn cậu đau nhói lên. Cậu đã đập đúng vào vùng da vẫn đang bầm tím từ một tuần trước, và giờ đây cơn đau đột nhiên trở nên gần như quá sức chịu đựng. Một cách bản năng, cậu chạm vào vùng da tổn thương, khiến nó trở nên thậm chí đau đớn hơn và chiếc đũa phép rơi khỏi tay cậu.

Cùng với chiếc đũa phép, lá chắn của cậu sụp đổ.

Cậu nhắm mắt, chờ đợi sự va đập, chờ đợi sự đau đớn, nhưng nó không bao giờ đến. Khi cậu đủ cam đảm mở mắt, cậu nhìn thấy chiếc bàn đang treo lơ lửng chỉ cách mặt cậu chục phân. Nó cũng đang toả ra ánh sáng xanh. Tay Snape đang vươn về phía trước như thể ông đã kịp giữ nó lại trong không trung, dù ông vẫn cách xa đến cả mét. Rồi Harry quan sát Snape quẳng chiếc bàn gỗ đồ sộ như quăng một món đồ chơi nhựa chỉ bằng ma thuật của ông.

“Ồ,” cậu thở mạnh, hoàn toàn bị ấn tượng, nhưng khoảnh khắc kế tiếp khiến máu đông lại trong những mạch máu của cậu.

Snape di chuyển và thay vì chiếc bàn, ma thuật của ông tóm lấy Harry và quăng cậu vào bức tường. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được năng lượng như điện giật của ông quanh người cậu, khiến cậu không thể nhúc nhích. Cảm giác đó giống như là cưỡng lại sức hút từ nam châm.

Bằng một vài bước, Snape đã ở trước mặt cậu, ông kéo áo cậu lên.

Ông chỉ nhìn vào vết bầm tím một thoáng, rồi ông nhìn lên Harry. Có một cơn bão hung hãn trong ánh mắt u tối của ông và giờ đây, khi không có đũa phép trong tay, lần đầu tiên Harry thực sự cảm thấy kinh sợ trước Snape.

“Gì đây?” Snape rít lên. Dòng điện nứt rạn quanh cậu, đâm xuyên qua Harry. Nó không quá đau đớn, chỉ vô cùng khó chịu.

“Không gì cả.”

Ma thuật của Snape bùng lên và Harry có cảm giác như cậu đang bị kéo ra khỏi bức tường khoảng chục phân tồi bị quăng trở lại nó một lần nữa.

Bất chợt, những ngón tay lạnh lẽo của ông ấn lên vết bầm, nơi miệng Ginny đã mơn trớn chỉ vài ngày trước. Cái chạm của Snape thiêu đốt làn da Harry và cậu hét lên, cố dứt mình ra khỏi cơn đau.

Snape không để cậu thoát. Ông tiếp tục bặm sâu hơn nữa những ngón tay của ông lên vùng da thịt đó, gần như thô bạo.

“Ta nhận ra,” ông cay nghiệt nói. “Ta là kẻ đã tạo ra nó tuần trước.”

“Buông em ra!” Harry gầm gừ.

“Ta đúng chứ, Potter?” Snape quát lên đầy đe doạ.

“Có thể,” Harry nói, cố gắng vùng vẫy. “Em không biết.”

Snape nhăn mặt như thể ông có thể ngửi thấy sự dối trá từ Harry.

“Ta đã hỏi trò, Potter, và trò nói rằng mình ổn.” Cuối cùng, ông rít lên.

“Em ổn,” Harry nói, giận dữ lắc mạnh đầu mình qua trái rồi qua phải khi mà giờ đây, đó là bộ phận duy nhất cậu có thể điều khiển theo ý mình. Ma thuật của Snape như một sợi dây trói chặt cậu.

Ba ngón tay lại chọc vào sườn cậu và cậu hét lên.

“Ta không thấy trò ổn chút nào!” Snape quát. “Trò không hề ổn hai phút trước, khi trò nằm trên sàn, không đũa phép, chỉ cách chiếc bàn đang đi xuyên qua đầu trò nhanh hơn suy nghĩ của trò một sợi tóc!”

Harry nhìn chằm chằm đôi mắt đen và không nhìn đi chỗ khác. Snape đang hít thở sâu và không lâu sau, Harry có thể cảm nhận được ma thuật của ông đang thu lại như những con sóng dịu xuống sau một cơn bão. Cuối cùng, cậu đã có thể cử động cánh tay và cơ thể mình, nhưng cậu vẫn không thể đi đâu khi Snape vẫn đang chắn trước cậu.

“Trò nghĩ tại sao ta khăng khăng muốn chữa lành cho trò?” Một lúc sau, Snape hỏi, giọng ông chất chứa một cơn giận dữ im lìm.

“Em không biết,” Harry bướng bỉnh nói, dù cậu biết rõ ông có thể bỏ qua cho vài trò xấc xược nhỏ của cậu nhiều lần, nhưng đây chắc chắn không phải một trong những dịp đó.

Cậu gần như đã đoán được khi Snape chộp lấy hai vai cậu và xô cậu vào bức tường, một lần nữa. Sức mạnh thể chất của ông kém phần hung bạo so với ma thuật của ông rất nhiều.

“Bởi vì khi trò bị thương, trò dễ mắc sai lầm hơn, và ta sẽ không để máu trò vấy bẩn bàn tay ta, trò hiểu chưa, Potter?” Ông rít lên, mặt ông chỉ cách Harry chục phân.

Giờ đây, ma thuật của ông lại sôi sục, nó xuyên qua làn da của Harry qua mỗi giây mỗi khắc. Rồi Snape quay đi, nhặt đũa phép của Harry lên và ấn nó vào ngực cậu.

“Ta có thể cần một chiến thắng, Potter. Nhưng ta không _mu_ _ố_ _n_ nó xảy ra.” Ông nói. “Trò đã hiểu chưa?”

Vài giây sau, Harry cuối cùng cũng hiểu được ý nghĩa lời nói của Snape, và nó khiến cậu chợt có cảm thấy như thứ gì đó sụp đổ bên trong cậu. Má cậu đỏ bừng vì sự hổ thẹn và cậu lí nhí nói, “Em hiểu.”

“Trò đã hiểu chưa?!” Snape lại gầm lên với cậu.

“Em hiểu!” Harry quát lại ông, sự giận dữ của cậu đột nhiên bốc lên, ngang ngửa với Snape.

Rồi vị giáo sư bước lại về phía đầu kia của căn phòng, chiếc áo choàng cuộn lên phía sau ông và ông thủ thế chiến đấu.

Mười phút sau trận chiến kết thúc. Harry chiến đấu dữ dội hơn bao giờ hết, sử dụng bất cứ mánh khoé nào cậu có. Cuộc chiến của họ đã chưa từng hung bạo thế này, thậm chí là cuộc chiến sau cái chết của cụ Dumbledore.

Khi họ đã kết thúc, người cậu đầy những vết cắt và vết bầm tím nhưng cậu thoả mãn nhìn thấy Snape không hề khá hơn. Có một vết cắt vẫn đang loang lổ máu trên môi dưới của ông, và một vết cắt dài và sâu khác trên thái dương ông. Ông đang nằm trên sàn, dòng máu chầm chậm chảy vào mái tóc đen dài của ông. Harry chỉ có thể đoán ông cũng giấu nhiều thương tích thế nào đằng sau những lớp áo chùng kia.

Cậu bước về phía vị giáo sư của mình và quỳ xuống, rã rời như thể cậu đã chơi Quidditch cả một tuần liền.

“Đừng ngủ,” Cậu nói khi Snape nhắm mắt lại. “Chúng ta chưa xong đâu.”

Snape mở mắt ra và cậu nhấc vạt áo mình lên.

Không nói lời nào, Snape gượng dậy và lại chạm vào những vết bầm. Lần này, ba ngón tay của ông nhẹ nhàng và thận trọng, nhưng Harry vẫn rít lên khe khẽ.

“Lạy Chúa, tay thầy lạnh quá…” cậu lẩm bẩm giữa những tiếng rít, Snape rụt tay lại và xoa chúng vào nhau vài lần. Sau đó, cái chạm của ông vẫn khiến làn da Harry bỏng rát và cậu nhìn xuống, trông chờ sẽ thấy ánh sáng xanh kia đâm xuyên qua giữa những ngón tay và sườn cậu, nhưng cậu không thấy gì.

Snape kiểm tra vết thương của cậu, rồi ông đặt cả bàn tay lên trên nó. Harry quan sát khi Snape nhắm mắt, rồi ông chầm chậm hít vào, đầy tập trung. Khi ông thở ra, một thứ xúc cảm như một dòng điện ấm áp xuyên dọc cơ thể Harry, bắt đầu từ bàn tay Snape trên sườn cậu. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được nó chạm vào trái tim cậu một cách vô hại, lan khắp cơ thể cậu như ngọn lửa làm tan chảy cái giá lạnh mùa đông trong xương tuỷ cậu.

Harry thở hổn hển, mắt cậu nhắm lại. Cậu gần như run rẩy.

“Trò không đau chứ?” Snape hỏi bằng một giọng trầm thấp.

“Không,” Harry thở dài, cuối cùng cậu đã có thể mở mắt. Cậu nhìn xuống cơ thể cậu, nhưng không còn bất cứ dấu vết thương tích nào. Không vết bầm, không vết cắt, không gì cả. Cậu ngờ rằng cả những dấu răng của Ginny cũng đã biến mất. “Từ khi nào thầy có thể chữa lành chỉ với một cái chạm?”

“Từ lúc này,” Câu trả lời của Snape gần như vô thanh, ông ngả đầu lại bức tường. Ông trông vô cùng kiệt quệ.

Harry không thể rời mắt khỏi người đàn ông. Một sức mạnh quá khủng khiếp và bất cứ ai cũng phải băn khoăn ông làm cách nào để có thể kiểm soát nó, dù ngay lúc này.

Cậu biến ra một chiếc khăn nhỏ, xấp nước từ đũa phép của mình. Cậu nhẹ nhàng chấm lên vết sẹo đang chảy máu của Snape và nhận ra rằng, việc ông chỉ mở hé mắt chứ không rụt người lại đã chứng tỏ rằng ông mệt mỏi đến nhường nào.

Harry lau sạch vết thương, rồi chữa lành nó bằng một bùa chú nhanh gọn trước khi nó lại rỉ máu. Rồi cậu luồn tay vào trong mái tóc dài của Snape, lần tìm những vết thương khác và rửa sạch chúng. Những lọn tóc đen dài mềm mại đến nực cười, như lụa. Như tóc của Ginny, thậm chí mềm hơn.

Một vài phút sau, Harry nhận ra mình đang nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi môi loang máu của Snape. Những ngón tay cậu đang dừng lại trước khối cơ thịt hồng kia chỉ vài phân, và cậu phải rùng người để nhớ lại mình đã muốn làm gì. Cậu cuộn phần góc của tấm khăn ướt để lau đi máu tươi từ đó.

Cậu cảm nhận được thôi thúc nói điều gì đó nhưng đồng thời, cậu lại muốn tận hưởng sự yên lặng dễ chịu giữa họ.

“Em đoán đây không phải lúc thích hợp để đề nghị thầy dạy em Phép Hoá Thú.” Cuối cùng, cậu thì thầm.

Môi Snape nhếch lên bên dưới những ngón tay đang chăm vết thương cho ông của Harry. “Xem xét những nỗ lực của chúng ta trong quá khứ, có lẽ sẽ chẳng có thời điểm nào thích hợp để trò đề nghị ta dạy trò bất cứ thứ gì. Ta không biết trò có nhận ra không, Potter, nhưng chúng ta không thực sự ưa nhau.”

Harry nhún vai, chạm đầu đũa phép của cậu lên môi của Snape. Môi ông dường như đã hé mở trước sự va chạm lạ lùng.

“Cũng không còn tệ đến thế,” cậu nhẹ nhàng sửa lại. “Đặc biệt là trong những cuộc… gặp mặt nho nhỏ của chúng ta.”

“Mục đích của những cuộc gặp mặt, như trò gọi chúng, là để chiến đấu. Đó sẽ là điều đầu tiên chúng ta cần nỗ lực để né tránh, nếu ta mong muốn dạy trò bất cứ thứ gì. Hơn nữa, Phép Hoá thú đòi hòi trò phải tin tưởng ta. Một điều ta tin rằng khá vô vọng.”

Câu nói của ông khiến Harry bật cười, và Snape cuối cùng cũng mở mắt và nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu.

“Em sẽ không ở đây nếu em không tin tưởng thầy, Giáo sư.” Cậu nói với Snape, nhìn vào đôi mắt đen lạnh lẽo.

“Dẫu vậy,” Snape nói khi ông ngồi dậy, rồi đứng lên, kéo Harry đứng dậy theo. “Ta tin rằng sẽ có lợi hơn nếu trò đề nghị Giáo sư McGonagall.”

“Em đã hỏi. Nhưng bà ấy nói rằng bà ấy không thể giúp em, bởi em không muốn biến thành một động vật có vú.”

“Xin lỗi, Trò Potter, nhưng ta không thể giúp trò.”

Harry nhặt cặp của cậu từ sàn nhà rồi đi về phía cửa. “Đừng bận tâm, Giáo sư,” cậu mỉm cười với Snape, bất chấp nỗi thất vọng đang xâm chiếm lấy cậu. “Em hiểu, thầy đã có quá đủ vấn đề cần giải quyết.”

Khi cậu gần như đã đi khuất sau cánh cửa, Snape lặng lẽ hỏi. “Trò muốn trở thành gì?” Có một thứ gì đó lạ lùng trong giọng của ông.

Harry quay lại và khi cậu nói những từ đó, cậu hoàn toàn chắc chắn đây là điều mà cậu thực sự đã muốn ngay từ đầu. “Một con cú, thưa thầy. Một con cú trắng như tuyết, như Hedwig.”

Cậu rời khỏi phòng, gật đầu với cô phù thuỷ trong bức chân dung rồi đi đến lớp học tiếp theo của mình. Lớp Độc Dược đã bắt đầu từ rất lâu rồi, nhưng cậu đoán rằng Slughorn đã được thông báo.

Bất chợt, cậu nghe thấy những tiếng bước chân từ đằng sau và cậu quay lại. Cậu chưa từng thấy Giáo sư Snape chạy theo bất cứ ai.

“Trò Potter,” Snape gọi, rồi thở dài. “Tối Chủ nhật, bảy giờ, trong văn phòng của ta. Chậm một giây và trò sẽ được biến thành một cái đồng hồ chứ không phải một con cú.”


	7. Những sợi lông vũ

## VII: Những sợi lông vũ

Một tuần trôi qua mà không có gì neo đậu lại. Harry hầu như không buồn nhớ thứ ngày nữa, điều duy nhất cậu nhận thức được là vẫn chưa đến Chủ nhật. Holloway, cô gái cậu được giao dạy ếm bùa vô thanh, đã tiến bộ khi buổi học kết thúc với sự giúp đỡ của Harry nên giờ đây, Harry đột nhiên không chỉ là một học trò chuẩn bị cho kỳ thi P.T.T.S của mình mà còn là một trợ giảng nghiên cứu về lý thuyết chuyên sâu của Nghệ thuật Hắc Ám cũng như cách phòng chống chúng. Đúng như lời hứa của mình, Wallace không khiến Harry quá tải, nhưng cậu vẫn loay hoay khi phải dạy những đứa học trò khác thứ đến với cậu một cách gần như bản năng.

Bên cạnh việc phụ tá cho Wallace, cậu vẫn luyện tập cùng Ron và Hermione. Buổi tối, sau khi đã làm xong bài tập, chúng sẽ ra ngoài và kiếm một lớp học bỏ không, tại đó Hermione sẽ trải những cuốn sách của cô ra và yêu cầu Harry luyện tập nhiều pháp thuật cao cấp hơn bất cứ loại pháp thuật nào cậu từng biết đến. Không còn là một lời chú đơn nữa. Chúng đã nghiên cứu và đã thực hành những chuỗi phức tạp và kết xoắn rất nhiều bùa chú và lời nguyền, những kỹ thuật đấu tay đôi đúng mực và rất nhiều chủ đề khó hơn nữa.

Cậu gần như không có thời gian với Ginny. Sự lo lắng của họ trong tháng Sáu về việc quá bận rộn, và lời hứa sẽ luôn dành thời gian cho nhau dường như chẳng hơn một giấc mơ, một viễn cảnh đã thoáng lướt qua trong khoảnh khắc rực rỡ của buổi hoàng hôn đó.

Khi Harry rảnh rỗi, đã hoàn thành bài tập cùng nhiệm vụ của Wallace, và khi thậm chí không có con hươu cái của Snape yêu cầu cậu đi theo nó, Ginny lại đang ở ngoài và ướt sũng trên sân đấu Quidditch. Khi Ginny ngồi bên cạnh cậu trong phòng Sinh Hoạt chung vào buổi tối muộn và tán gẫu về những chuyện của một ngày, cậu hầu như không thể lắng nghe hay duy trì cuộc hội thoại bởi cậu quá mệt mỏi sau một trận chiến khác hoặc với Snape, hoặc với Hermione và Ron.

Dường như chẳng bao giờ có đủ thời gian, luôn có những việc quan trọng hơn và họ gần như không thể tìm được bất cứ thời điểm nào cho riêng họ. Những vấn đề, như những đám mây đen ngoài kia, dường như chỉ đang tụ hội mỗi lúc một dày, và dày hơn nữa.

“Trò Potter, trò có đang ở đây không?” Wallace hỏi với một nụ cười nhẹ.

“Ôi, vâng,” Harry lắc đầu để xua đi mọi ý nghĩ. Tâm trí cậu dường như ngày càng lún sâu vào những rắc rối với Ginny. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được thứ gì đó đang đi chệch hướng, dù cô chưa bao giờ có một câu nói tiêu cực nào. Trên thực tế, cô luôn tỏ ra cảm thông.

Harry đặt những cuốn sách còn lại xuống một chồng nhỏ hơn rồi thu chúng lại và mang đến bàn của Wallace.

“Vậy, đây sẽ là tài liệu đọc thư giãn của em?” Cậu hỏi rồi đưa mắt nhìn chồng sách nặng và dày như những tấm bia mộ.

“Đúng vậy, Trò Potter, nhưng trò sẽ có rất nhiều thời gian để đọc chúng, ta hứa. Và ta nhắc lại, nếu trò cảm thấy quá sức…”

“Thì hãy nói với thầy, và thầy sẽ cho phép em bỏ qua. Em đã rõ, thưa thầy, thầy đã nói với em cả triệu lần.” Harry nhe răng cười.

Wallace nhăn mặt. “Ôi, ta ghét nó.”

“Gì ạ?” Harry hỏi lại, vẻ ngạc nhiên.

“Tất cả những cái _th_ _ư_ _a th_ _ầ_ _y_ , và _Giáo s_ _ư_ _Wallace_ này, danh hiệu và mọi thứ. Ôi, chúng khiến ta thấy mình thật già nua.”

Harry bật cười và quan sát vị giáo sư của cậu một cách kỹ lưỡng. Y trông không hề già nua. Y còn khá trẻ, thậm chí có lẽ trẻ hơn Snape vài tuổi.

“Học trò của ta từng gọi ta là Archie,” y nhe răng cười với một cái nhún vai. “Ta từng dạy ở Mỹ trước khi đến đây.”

“Archie,” Harry lặp lại cái tên. Nó nghe không hề ngượng nghịu so với cảm giác khi gọi cô McGonagall bằng tên của bà, hay thậm chí là Snape. Trên thực tế, nó hợp với người đàn ông hơn là Giáo sư Wallace.

“Trò nghĩ rằng có thể khiến tất cả học trò gọi ta như thế chứ?” Khuôn mặt Giáo sư Wallace hồ hởi và rạng rỡ khi y hỏi.

Harry nhe răng cười, “Em nghĩ thầy cần hỏi ý kiến Giáo sư Snape trước khi thầy cho phép một đặc quyền phá vỡ các chuẩn mực đó.”

Cậu chỉ muốn nói như một lời đùa, nhưng gương mặt Wallace đột nhiên tối sầm lại. Sự tinh nghịch trong đôi mắt nâu của y cũng biến mất và dường như chỉ trong vòng nửa giây, y đã già đi cả thập kỷ.

Y quay người khỏi Harry khi y lẩm bẩm, “Phải, phải, ta sẽ làm thế.”

Y ngồi xuống đằng sau chiếc bàn của mình và Harry không biết liệu cậu nên đến đó hay để y một mình. Sự tò mò của cậu lại lần nữa chiến thắng.

“Archie?” Cậu thận trọng hỏi.

Wallace ngẩng đầu lên, một nụ cười ngượng ngập hiện lên trên môi y. “Ta xin lỗi, Harry, chỉ là…”

“Tại sao thầy hiềm khích với Giáo sư Snape đến vậy?”

“Trò quá trẻ, trò không thể hiểu…” Wallace nói, quay người đi.

“Quá _tr_ _ẻ_ , em ư?” Harry kinh ngạc hỏi lại. “Em không thể tin rằng mình đang nói điều này, nhưng thầy biết em là ai chứ?”

Câu nói của cậu khiến Wallace mỉm cười, nhưng rồi y rướn người về phía trước, gương mặt y trở nên u tối và đầy mỉa mai.

“Ta biết trò là ai. Điều trò cần hiểu là có rất nhiều điều trò vẫn chưa trải qua, Harry Potter.”

“Như là gì? Mất ai đó? Em lớn lên không có ba mẹ, trong một ngôi nhà mà viễn cảnh tốt đẹp nhất là những người họ hàng của em mặc kệ em.”

“Trò có những người bạn yêu mến trò, trò có cánh tay ôm giữ những điều trò trân quý, trò có một trái tim biết yêu thương.”

“Và em rất cảm kích vì tất cả những thứ đó. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa rằng em đã không chiến đấu cho chúng, hoặc em sẽ không thể hiểu tại sao thầy căm ghét Giáo sư Snape.”

“Nói cho ta, Harry, trò đã bao giờ cảm nhận được một nỗi đau _tê d_ _ạ_ _i_ , một sự _tuy_ _ệ_ _t v_ _ọ_ _ng_ cùng cực đến nỗi chúng đập nát mọi nhận thức của trò? Trò đã bao giờ giận dữ đến mức trò cảm thấy mình như một loài thú vật? Như thể trò muốn xé toang da thịt, muốn đập tan tành mọi thứ và hủy diệt thậm chí cả bản thân trò?”

“Chưa,” Harry lặng lẽ nói. “Và em hy vọng em sẽ không phải trải qua. Em không biết điều gì diễn ra giữa hai người nhưng Giáo sư Snape không phải người đàn ông mà thầy nghĩ, chỉ bởi vì ông ấy mang dấu hiệu. Chuyện đó đã rất xa xưa rồi, đó là một sai lầm. Và ông ấy đã làm mọi thứ để sửa chữa. Em đã mất nhiều năm để hiểu điều đó.”

“Đó là cách nghĩ của trò, và ta tôn trọng nó,” Wallace nói. “Nhưng nó cũng sẽ không thay đổi nhận định của ta.”

“Em mong thầy không hiểu lầm, thưa thầy,” Harry nói, đột nhiên cảm thấy giận dữ như trong cái ngày cậu đã chứng kiến Wallace chĩa đũa phép vào Snape. “Nhưng Giáo sư Snape đã cứu mạng em vô số lần. Sau tất cả những chuyện đó, em sẽ không cho phép điều gì xấu xảy ra với ông ấy.”

“Ta hiểu điều đó, Potter,” Wallace nói sau một khoảng ngừng dài. Giọng y đã trở nên lạnh lùng hơn, như thể y đã nhận ra sự đe dọa của Harry.

***

Bàn tay của Ginny gần như sục vào trong tóc cậu khi cô hôn cậu một cách hoang dại. Harry hôn lại, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên cậu có cảm giác đó gần như chỉ là một nghĩa vụ, một điều cậu biết mình cần phải làm. Nếu Ginny hôn cậu, cậu hôn đáp lại và đó là cách mà mọi chuyện diễn ra. Rằng đó là trật tự của mọi thứ trong một thế giới bình thường.

Ngoại trừ bây giờ, khi cậu hôn và tay Ginny trườn xuống dương vật cậu, mắt Harry mở ra không phải bởi sự kích động hay bởi khao khát nhìn vào đôi mắt cô khi cô ve vuốt cậu. Cậu mở mắt chỉ để kiểm tra thời gian.

Cậu vẫn còn mười lăm phút với cô. Cậu thử tiếp tục hôn Ginny, nhưng không hề có cảm giác rạo rực, hay ít nhất không rạo rực như cậu nghĩ rằng hành động này sẽ mang lại, hoặc _đáng ra ph_ _ả_ _i_ mang lại cho cậu. Thay vì cô, tâm trí cậu trôi dạt về Snape và tiết học của họ chỉ trong vòng chưa đầy nửa tiếng nữa. Harry đã trông mong đến buổi học Phép Hóa Thú. Kể từ khi cậu không thể chơi Quidditch, đây là thứ đầu tiên khiến cậu mong ngóng nhiều như môn thể thao đó.

Ginny buông cậu ra, đôi mắt cô lóe lên những tia sáng. “Ít nhất anh cũng nên giả bộ rằng mình có hứng,” cô giận dữ nói.

“Thôi nào, Gin,” Harry nói với một vẻ hòa hoãn. “Em biết là anh có hứng. Anh chỉ hơi phân tâm thôi.”

“Anh biết là em đã rất háo hức khi có thể ở một mình với anh không? Anh thậm chí có nhớ lần cuối chúng ta ở bên nhau là khi nào không? Là nhiều tuần trước, Harry. Nhiều tuần trước.” Cô nói. Dường như cô sắp bật khóc.

“Anh xin lỗi, Ginny,” Harry cố gắng xin lỗi nhưng cô dứt người ra. “Chỉ là, có quá nhiều..”

“Em biết, Harry. Việc làm trợ giảng cho Wallace khó khăn và đầy thử thách, và em không biết anh đang làm gì cùng với Snape nhưng mỗi cuộc gặp mặt với thầy ấy đều khiến anh rã rời hơn tất cả những trận Quidditch trước đây. Em có thể hiểu. Nhưng chỉ là… Em hy vọng rằng… Em hy vọng rằng ít ra anh cũng mong ngóng được ở bên em, ít nhất là như với Snape.”

“Anh có mong ngóng mà,” Harry nói, biết rõ rằng đó là một lời nói dối.

“Harry,” Ginny rít khẽ lên như một con mèo, “anh hôn khô như củi vậy.”

“Em biết là em đang không công bằng với anh,” Harry lặng lẽ nói.

Giờ đây những giọt nước mắt giận dữ đã ngân ngấn trong đôi mắt cô. “Anh biết thế nào là không công bằng không? Đó là sự thật rằng thời gian duy nhất chúng ta ở cạnh nhau anh lại không thực sự ở đây.”

“Ginny, thôi nào,” Harry cố gắng xoa dịu cô. “Anh đang ở đây, ngay đây.”

Cậu đưa tay ra, định chạm vào cô, nhưng cô giật ra.

“Anh ở cách xa cả dặm, Harry. Hoặc anh đang ở với Wallace và học cách trở thành một trợ giảng nhỏ hoàn hảo, hoặc với Snape và để cho ông ta làm thứ mà chỉ Merlin biết với mình.” Cô nói vô cảm. “Đó là gì? Tại sao người anh đầy những vết bầm tím? Ông ta đã đánh anh?” Cô hỏi, vẻ ghê tởm.

“Chết tiệt, Ginny, dĩ nhiên là không.” Harry đáp.

Khi cô không nói gì, Harry trao cho cô một cái liếc mắt lạnh lùng rồi quay người đi. “Anh phải đi, Gin. Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện sau.”

Cậu lao ra khỏi lớp học nơi họ đã trốn vào để có thể tận hưởng thời gian bên nhau một lúc, rồi gần như chạy lên văn phòng Hiệu trưởng. Snape đã gửi cú cho cậu để thông báo về mật khẩu vào sớm ngày hôm nay nhưng Harry vẫn chưa thể tin vào hai từ đó.

Bức tượng gargoyle nhìn Harry đầy mong chờ.

Harry ngập ngừng nói, “Giọt chanh?” Bức tượng gargoyle trượt ra và Harry chạy lên cầu thang.

Vẫn còn sớm nhưng lúc này cậu không muốn ở cùng Ginny thêm phút giây nào nữa. Cậu chỉ có thể hy vọng Snape sẽ cho phép cậu vào. Cậu gõ cửa và lập tức nghe thấy chất giọng thâm trầm của vị giáo sư.

“Vào đi.”

Cậu bước vào. Lại lần nữa, Snape đang ngồi sau chiếc bàn của ông, bình tĩnh và không có bất cứ màn ánh sáng xanh nào chập chờn trên cơ thể ông. Harry thấy vô cùng cảm kích về điều đó. Đã lâu rồi cậu không thấy Snape như thế này. Họ thường chỉ gặp nhau để chiến đấu.

“Chào buổi tối, thưa thầy,” cậu nói và cũng ngồi xuống. “Em muốn hỏi, nếu thầy không phiền… Giọt chanh ư?” Cậu mỉm cười tò mò.

“Ta phải chọn một mật khẩu mà không kẻ nào có thể đoán được.”

“Vì một lý do không thể giải thích nổi, thầy ấy ghét giọt chanh. Con có thể tưởng tượng được không, Harry?” Một giọng trang nghiêm vọng xuống.

“Chào buổi tối, Giáo sư Dumbledore,” Harry nhe răng cười với tấm chân dung.

“Tiếp tục với giấc ngủ của thầy đi, Albus,” Snape lẩm nhẩm, rồi ông hít một hơi thật sâu và rướn người lên trên bàn.

“Trò Potter, Phép Hóa Thú không phải một pháp thuật dễ lĩnh hội,” ông bắt đầu bài thuyết trình. “Nó đòi hỏi một sự tập trung cao độ bằng không thì bất cứ nỗ lực nào cũng chỉ là công cốc. Có ba giai đoạn để biến hình thành một loài vật. Trong giai đoạn đầu tiên, trò cần _hình dung_ diện mạo mà mình muốn trở thành.”

Harry gật đầu. “Em biết diện mạo mà em muốn.”

“Nói cho ta.”

“Gần giống như Hedwig, nhưng với đôi mắt xanh lục thay vì vàng. Em có thể mang vết sẹo như đặc điểm nhận dạng, dưới hình một tia chớp trên trán em,” cậu thêm vào.

“Trò sẽ không cần một đặc điểm nhận dạng trừ khi trò muốn đăng ký.” Snape nhận xét, ông ngả người ra sau.

Harry nhướn mày nhìn ông và suýt chút nữa đã mỉm cười. “Thầy đang gợi ý em phá luật sao, Giáo sư Snape?”

“Ta không, lạy Chúa,” Snape nói. “Nhưng ta hiểu trò quá rõ. Trò sẽ không đến Bộ Pháp thuật. Kể cả với Kingsley ở đó, trò vẫn sẽ mất một năm để hoàn thành thủ tục đăng ký, đồng nghĩa với việc trò sẽ không được phép biến đổi cho đến lúc đó. Trò không có lòng kiên nhẫn đó, nhưng ta đoán chẳng kẻ nào có. Minerva cũng đã thực hành Phép Hóa Thú hai mươi năm trước khi bà ấy đăng ký.”

Snape phẩy tay như thể ông muốn gạt đề tài đó qua một bên. “Còn về sải cánh? Chân? Mỏ? Thứ gì trong miệng trò, Potter? Những con chim không có răng.”

Harry quan sát ông đầy bối rối. “Vâng?”

“Đó là những chi tiết trò cần làm quen nếu trò muốn đạt được một chuyển hóa hoàn hảo. Cũng giống như bất cứ pháp thuật cao cấp nào khác, pháp thuật này đòi hỏi một khối lượng nghiên cứu không hề ít hơn, chỉ khác là trong trường hợp này, trò cần tìm hiểu về điểu cầm học nhiều hơn là về ma thuật đơn thuần. Trò cần phải vô cùng thông tuệ về loài cú. Trò sẽ phải xây dựng hình ảnh về loài chim đó trong đầu trò trước nhất, và chỉ sau đó trò mới có thể trở thành nó.”

Harry gật đầu, thầm nghĩ rằng cậu có lẽ đã chọn một việc quá sức mình, nhưng rồi có vẻ như Snape vẫn chưa kết thúc.

“Đây sẽ phần dễ dàng. Bước tiếp theo là chuyển hóa. Trò cần hiểu cảm giác có cánh thay vì tay, có một cấu trúc xương nhẹ hơn cấu trúc xương mà trò đã quen thuộc. Và bước cuối cùng cũng là bước quan trọng nhất, trò phải luôn luôn nhớ rằng, trên hết thảy trò là một con người, bằng không trò sẽ không thể biến đổi ngược trở lại. Đây là phần mà cả ta, hay bất cứ kẻ nào khác cũng không thể giúp được trò. Nếu trò lạc lối trong tâm trí của mình, ta có thể biến trò ngược trở lại, nhưng có những trường hợp không một tác động từ bên ngoài nào giúp được trò. Khi tâm trí tin rằng nó là một loài vật, đó sẽ giới hạn mà ở đó, mọi ma thuật trở nên bất lực.”

Vị giáo sư cho Harry vài phút để thẩm thấu những điều ông vừa nói rồi ông hỏi, “Trò vẫn muốn học chứ?”

Harry nuốt nước bọt rồi gật đầu. “Thầy có nghĩ rằng em sẽ làm được không?”

“Trò đã chiến đấu với Chúa tể Voldemort và chiến thắng. Trò chiến đấu với ta thường xuyên mà gần như không xây xát. Nếu phải thành thực, ta thậm chí sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu trò bay lượn ngoài kia trong vài tháng nữa?”

“Thật sao, trong vài tháng?” Harry hỏi khi cậu lập tức ngồi thẳng người dậy.

Snape gật đầu. “Phải, nhưng trò sẽ cần tập trung. Một khả năng mà, theo ta nhớ, không phải thế mạnh của trò.”

“Thầy sẽ ngạc nhiên cho coi,” Harry nhe răng cười.

“Để rồi xem.” Snpae nói khi ông nhắm mắt lại. Khoảnh khắc tiếp theo, những sợi lông đen mọc ra từ đầu ông khi tóc ông co lại. “Đến lượt trò.”

“Sao cơ, chỉ thế thôi?” Harry hỏi. “Không có lời chú nào?”

“Pháp thuật, trong phần lớn trường hợp, không chỉ là lời chú và động tác vẫy đũa,” Snape nói, những ngón tay ông luồn qua bộ lông vũ của mình. Chúng chầm chậm dài ra rồi tan chảy thành những lọn róc rơi xuống phía sau vai ông như một dòng thác mực. “Trí tưởng tượng của trò trao cho những từ ngữ sức mạnh. Một lời chú hiệu nghiệm bởi trò biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra trước khi trò thậm chí đọc lời chú đó.”

Harry nhắm mắt lại và thử tập trung.

“Trò có thể nghĩ ra một từ, một lời chú để giúp mình tập trung ở giai đoạn đầu, nhưng trò không nên cần đến chúng.” Snape lặng lẽ nói.

Harry thử hình dung ra những chiếc lông trắng của Hedwig với một vài vệt đen trên đó, nhưng có thứ khác xâm nhập vào sự tưởng tượng của cậu. Cậu đáng ra đã nên nói chuyện với Ginny, đáng ra đã nên xin lỗi cô. Cô đã nổi giận nhưng Harry khi đó cũng vậy. Tại sao cô không hiểu điều này có ý nghĩa thế nào với cậu? Tại sao mọi thứ không diễn ra như là chúng nên như thế?

“Potter,” Snape gầm gừ đầy đe dọa và Harry mở choàng mắt.

“Em xin lỗi.”

“Tập trung, bằng không chúng ta chỉ đang lãng phí thời gian của nhau.”

Harry lại nhắm mắt nhưng lần này, cậu thậm chí không thể phác họa ra hình ảnh của Hedwig. Thay vào đó, Ginny là điều đầu tiên hiện ra trong bóng tối. Cậu lại mở mắt và lắc đầu. Cậu càng bồn chồn thì càng không thể tập trung. Và điều đó sẽ lại khiến Snape tức giận hơn. Người đàn ông nói đúng, họ chỉ đang lãng phí thời gian. Sẽ không đi đến đâu cả.

“Thôi được rồi,” Snape nói và đứng lên, nhưng trước sự ngạc nhiên của Harry, ông không đi mở cửa và tống khứ cậu ra ngoài. Thay vào đó, ông tựa người lên cạnh bàn và nhìn Harry, chờ đợi. “Nói đi.”

“V–về điều gì, thưa thầy?”

“Điều gì đang chiếm giữ tâm trí trò, Trò Potter?”

Harry mở to mắt nhìn Snape một lúc lâu rồi cậu cười phá lên.

“Em không nghĩ rằng thầy muốn nói chuyện về vấn đề với các cô gái, Giáo sư Snape.” Harry nói, một câu mà cậu đã chưa bao giờ, _ch_ _ư_ _a bao gi_ _ờ_ nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ nói ra trong cuộc đời mình.

Snape chỉ nhướn mày khi ông nhìn cậu. “ _Mu_ _ố_ _n_ ư? Hẳn nhiên là không. Nhưng ta cũng không muốn lãng phí thời gian của mình. Và ta cũng không thể cứ tống trò ra ngoài mà không cho trò một cơ hội thử cho đúng mực. Trò đã giúp ta quá nhiều trong hai tháng qua và ta không thể đáp lại trò bằng cách đó. Bởi vậy, nếu ta phải nghe trò ca cẩm về trái tim tan nát của trò để giúp trò lấy lại tập trung thì, ta chấp nhận.”

Harry nuốt lại tiếng cười chực muốn phá lên rồi cậu chỉ nói, “Trái tim em không tan vỡ, thưa giáo sư.”

“Ngược lại chăng? Ký ức của những đêm quằn quại trong đam mê là thứ khiến trò không thể biến ra lông vũ?”

Mắt mở to, Harry nhìn xuống đùi mình. Chuyện này không thể đang xảy ra. Cậu không thể đang nói chuyện về tình dục với Snape. Thật quá điên rồ.

Cậu nuốt nước bọt rồi lại nhìn lên vị giáo sư. Cậu biết mình đang đỏ mặt nhưng chẳng thể ngưng được. Cậu nên đối mặt với người đàn ông hơn là lẩn trốn.

Snape không giễu cợt cậu, không có chút mỉa mai nào trên nét mặt ông. Ông trông hoàn toàn thờ ơ.

Harry cảm nhận được một thôi thúc bất chợt muốn thay đổi vẻ mặt đó, muốn khiến Snape có phản ứng bằng cách nào đó, bằng bất cứ cách nào. Kể cả nếu như cách làm đó khiến cậu trả giá bằng chính thể diện của mình.

“Ginny nói rằng em hôn khô như củi.” Cậu buột miệng.

Dù cố gắng cỡ nào, Sape dường như cũng không thể ngăn mình hỉnh mũi. Harry muốn đấm vào mặt ông, nhưng cậu không thực sự giận dữ. Cậu mỉm cười với Snape khi thú nhận. “Em cũng không tập trung khi em ở bên cô ấy.”

“Ta hiểu rồi. Có vẻ như Cô Weasley và ta đang cùng chung một vấn đề.” Snape nói, giấu đi biểu cảm trên gương mặt mình.

“Ừm, em chỉ thấy thật khó tập trung. Khi em ở bên cô ấy, em nghĩ về thầy và khiến cô ấy tổn thương. Khi em ở với thầy, em nghĩ về cô ấy và cảm thấy tội lỗi.”

Chỉ khi những từ đã được nói ra và đã quá muộn để rút lại, Harry nhận ra câu nói đó dễ hiểu lầm đến thế nào. Cậu liếc nhìn Snape, ông lắc đầu.

“Đầu tiên, ta thực lòng mong trò không bao giờ nói câu đó theo cái _cách đó_ với bất cứ ai, đặc biệt là với Cô Weasley,” ông gằn giọng. “Thứ hai, trò cần sống ở hiện tại, Potter. Trò không thể cứ nghĩ về những việc sẽ xảy ra. Trò cần tận hưởng những gì đang ở trước mặt mình.”

Harry thử nghĩ theo cách ông gợi ý và nhận ra đó là một ý tưởng tuyệt đến không ngờ.

“Được rồi, hãy làm thôi,” cuối cùng, cậu thở dài và cũng đứng dậy. Cậu vươn vai như thể đây là trận đấu tập Quidditch. “Vậy, em cần làm gì? Chỉ nhắm mắt lại?”

Snape quan sát cậu một lúc rồi khi ông đã được thuyết phục rằng cậu đã đủ tập trung, đôi mắt đen của ông lập tức nhắm lại và mái tóc đen dài của ông lại biến thành lông.

“Đưa tay trò đây.” Snape lặng lẽ nói. “Rồi nhắm mắt lại.”

Harry thực hiện theo lời ông. Khi tay cậu nằm trong những ngón tay lạnh lẽo của Snape, cậu chẳng thấy gì ngoài bóng tối. Rồi Snape nhấc tay lên và đặt tay họ trên mái đầu phủ lông vũ của ông.

“Tưởng tưởng bộ lông của trò, Potter,” ông thì thầm bằng một giọng âm trầm khiến cậu rùng mình. “Hình dung chúng trắng thế nào, chúng cho trò cảm giác nhẹ bẫng và mỏng manh ra sao, và khi trò chạm vào, chúng mềm mại nhường nào.”

Harry chôn những ngón tay của cậu trong đám lông, vuốt ve thật nhẹ nhàng. Chúng _vô cùng_ mềm mại. Chúng lướt trên làn da cậu quá đỗi nhẹ nhàng, gần như không thể cảm nhận. Đó là một xúc cảm lạ lùng, nhưng không hề khó chịu. Cậu luồn ngón tay qua và thầm hoan hỉ trước cảm giác đó. Cậu cũng sẽ có một bộ lông như thế này, nhanh thôi. Những sợi lông trắng, điểm một chút đen ở rìa đầu. Những sợi lông vũ nhỏ hơn, xù và gợn sóng, dài hơn, cứng cáp hơn nhưng cũng mềm mại như thế.

Harry có thể cảm nhận được những ngón tay của Snape trên thái dương cậu, ông gạt những lọn tóc của cậu ra sau với một sự mơn trớn khẽ khàng. Những ngón tay của ông không còn đem lại cảm giác lạnh lẽo nữa mà dịu dàng và ấm áp. Harry có thể mơ hồ cảm nhận được đầu móng tay ông lướt nhẹ trên hộp sọ của cậu.

“Potter…” ông nói với một giọng trầm. Harry chợt có cảm giác ông đang mỉm cười và cậu mở mắt ra để nhìn nó. Đôi mắt đen sâu thăm thẳm nhìn lại cậu.

Snape chỉ cách cậu chừng chục phân. Sự gần gũi khiến Harry hoảng sợ trong thoáng chốc và cậu muốn bước ra xa, nhưng có thứ gì đó giữ cậu lại. Những ngón tay cậu dịch chuyển trong bộ lông mềm của vị giáo sư, nhẹ nhàng cào qua nó.

“Hãy nhìn mình đi,” Snape nói và quay chiếc gương ra.

Harry cuối cùng cũng dứt mắt khỏi Snape và nhìn xuống. Kẻ nhìn lại cậu không hoàn toàn là cậu nữa. Kẻ đó có một bộ lông vũ trắng xinh đẹp thay vì mái tóc đen rối bù.

“Em làm được rồi!” Harry kêu lên và nhảy cẫng lên.

“Vẫn còn một chặng đường dài phía trước,” Snape cảnh cáo nhưng rồi ông thêm vào, gần như không thể nghe thấy, “Nhưng đây là một khởi đầu hứa hẹn.”

Harry nhe răng cười với ông rồi quay lại với hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình, quan sát khi những chiếc lông vũ biến màu và co lại, biến thành tóc rồi lại mọc dài ra thành những sợi lông. Lần này cậu gần như không cần nhắm mắt lại.

“Lần đầu tiên luôn luôn khó nhất. Giờ đây khi trò đã có một hình ảnh của bản thân, mọi thứ sẽ dễ dàng hơn.” Snape nhận xét khi ông lại vuốt những sợi lông của Harry. Ông dường như chỉ đang soi xét chúng, nhưng ông giữ những ngón tay mình nấn ná lại một lúc, thậm chí là sau khi những sợi lông đã biến trở lại thành những lọn tóc đen bù xù.

Harry đứng đó, bất chợt choáng ngợp trước cảm nhận quá rõ ràng về từng lọn tóc trên đầu cậu. Ánh mắt của họ giao nhau và thứ gì đó tối tăm dịch chuyển trong sâu thẳm trái tim Harry.

“Giờ thì ra khỏi đây,” Snape nói, ông đột ngột vò mái đầu bù xù của Harry trước khi ông rút tay lại và đi về phía sau chiếc bàn của mình.

Sự động chạm bất cẩn khiến Harry chợt có cảm giác được quay lại là một đứa trẻ. Nó khiến cậu nhớ lại Sirius sẽ làm cùng động tác đó một cách tinh nghịch khi chú muốn thể hiện rằng mình không–giận thế nào trước trò quậy phá của Harry. Vì lý do nào đó, Harry không muốn được gợi nhắc đến Sirius trong khoảnh khắc này, khi cậu ở một mình với Snape.

Cậu thầm nhắc bản thân gạt bỏ suy nghĩ đó và hỏi, “Chỉ thế thôi?”

“Trò đã làm đủ cho buổi học đầu tiên.” Snape nói. “Hẹn gặp lại trò vào Chủ nhật tới, trừ khi ta cần sự trợ giúp của trò trước lúc đó.”

Cậu bước về phía cánh cửa, trái tim ngập tràn một bản hoan ca mang tên Phép Hóa Thú. Cậu xoay nắm vặn nhưng cậu quay lại. “Cảm ơn thầy,” cậu nói và hối hả bước ra ngoài.

Có thứ gì đó lẩn khuất bên cạnh niềm phấn chấn kia, một cảm giác tăm tối hơn nhưng khiến cậu râm ran một cách tương tự. Nó khiến Harry sợ hãi.


	8. Nỗi sợ

## VIII: Nỗi sợ 

Harry lang thang trong tòa lâu đài ban đêm, một việc cậu đã làm rất nhiều lần trong suốt học kỳ, nhưng đến thời điểm này, những lần đó đều bởi Snape cần sự giúp đỡ của cậu. Khi cậu vẩn vơ đi qua các dãy hành lang, lặng lẽ bước bên dưới tấm áo choàng, cậu nhận ra đó là lần đầu tiên cậu đang ở bên ngoài sau giờ giới nghiêm và vi phạm luật. Sự phấn khích mà hành động này mang đến là thứ xúc cảm mà cậu luôn yêu thích và đã không có được trong một thời gian.

Cậu không có bất cứ định hướng cụ thể nào, cậu chỉ đang rảo bộ, liên tục bước đi, hầu như không hề chú tâm. Nếu Snape nhìn thấy cậu lúc này, nếu ông thấy cậu đang lơ đãng trong thế giới tâm trí mình thế nào, ông chắc chắn sẽ nổi giận.

Hãy sống ở hiện tại, đó chẳng phải điều ông đã nói sao? Thế nhưng, lại lần nữa, thứ đang chiếm ngự tâm trí của Harry không phải hiện tại, mà là quá khứ.

Đã hơn một tuần trôi qua từ khoảnh khắc đó trong văn phòng của Snape và Harry vẫn có thể cảm nhận được xúc cảm lạ lùng đó, vẫn có thể cảm nhận được bóng tối lẩn khuất đâu đó bên trong cậu. Nó khiến cậu chột dạ.

Mặt khác, Ginny vẫn đang giận dữ, dù cô không thể hiện ra. Cô vẫn tỏ ra ngọt ngào và cô cười và hôn Harry sau đó, khi họ nói chuyện vào sáng hôm sau. Có lẽ bất cứ ai cũng sẽ nghĩ rằng mọi chuyện đều ổn, nhưng Harry biết rằng điều đó không đúng. Như thể thứ gì đó đã bị vẩn đục. Như thể thứ gì đó đang nứt rạn trong cuộc sống hoàn hảo của họ, như thể tương lai tươi đẹp của họ đang dần vuột xa khỏi tầm tay và không có bất cứ lời nói hay hành động nào của Harry có thể thay đổi điều đó.

Harry chợt nhận ra âm thanh của những tiếng bước chân lại gần. Thật nhanh chóng, cậu nấp vào bên cạnh bức tượng, tim cậu đập dữ dội. Dường như cậu phản xạ vừa kịp lúc bởi khoảnh khắc tiếp theo, một bóng người rẽ ngoặt và sải bước về phía cậu.

Harry không thể nhìn ra gương mặt người kia bởi ánh sáng từ đầu đũa phép quá chói lóa. Cậu nhích một bước về phía trước. Cậu sẽ không bị lộ, chiếc áo choàng che kín cả thân người cậu, cậu đang tàng hình. Dẫu vậy, khi cậu thấy người đang tiến lại, cậu cảm thấy sợ hãi. Nếu như…

Cậu gần như đứng ngay cạnh bức tượng khi cậu nhận ra đó là ai. Với chiếc áo choàng cuộn lên như thể có một cơn bão trong hành lang, Snape sải bước về phía cậu. Bất chợt, Harry thấy mình sững sờ, như một con hươu bất ngờ bị ánh đèn pha chiếu vào.

Rồi cậu đột ngột bị kéo giật về hiện tại. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được từng phân trên cơ thể mình đông cứng lại khi dáng người đầy uy quyền kia tiến lại gần. Nó khiến thứ gì đó sôi sục bên trong cậu và chồm lên như một con quái vật. Thế quái quỷ nào Snape lại có thể khiến cậu sợ hãi đến thế, giống như ông đã từng khi cậu chỉ mới mười một tuổi. Thế quái quỷ nào Snape lại có thể khiến cậu hoảng sợ khi mà giờ đây cậu đang khuất dạng trong bóng đêm, dẫu ở một thời điểm khác, Harry đã cảm thấy an toàn một cách tuyệt đối, và lạ lùng, trước người đàn ông dù cậu nhắm mắt lại, hay thậm chí tệ hơn, đứng trước đầu đũa phép của ông.

Cậu nhìn chằm chằm người đàn ông khi một phần não bộ cậu đang gào thét với chính cậu rằng cậu đang quá gần, rằng Snape sẽ va vào cậu, nhưng Harry không bận tâm. Tại sao giờ đây cậu cần sợ hãi chứ? Chỉ bởi vì cậu đang phá luật? Mặc kệ những luật lệ chết tiệt đó, cậu muốn Snape gào thét với cậu, cậu muốn người đàn ông nổi giận như khi ông tìm thấy Harry trong chậu tưởng ký của ông. Cậu muốn Snape căm ghét cậu. Cậu muốn một Snape mà cậu đã biết rõ chứ không phải người đàn ông với bàn tay ấm áp và mái tóc mềm.

Cậu không nhúc nhích, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm và hy vọng rằng Snape có thể cảm nhận được tia nhìn sắc như dao đang bắn ra từ mắt cậu.

Mét rưỡi, một mét, rồi chỉ còn khoảng cách nửa sải tay. Snape đang ở ngay sát cạnh cậu và Harry nhắm mắt lại, chờ đợi trong hy vọng một cú va đập mạnh vào bả vai.

Nhưng điều đó không xảy ra. Snape bước qua và Harry thở ra, sự điên rồ cũng theo đó rời khỏi tâm trí cậu.

Miệng Harry há ra, cậu hổn hển thở không thành tiếng và đổ người vào bức tường đằng sau, nắm tay đặt trên lồng ngực, phía bên trên trái tim đang đập dữ dội như muốn tóm lấy nó. Tại sao cậu lại muốn Snape nổi giận? Tại sao cậu muốn ông phát hiện ra mình? Tại sao cậu muốn đánh cược hòa bình mỏng manh mà họ đã thiết lập trong vài tháng qua?

Cậu gần như đã không thể nhận ra điều bất thường. Sự yên lặng thật đinh tai nhức óc. Rồi nhận thức đến với cậu.

Không có tiếng bước chân bỏ đi. Snape đứng bất động giữa hành lang.

Ông hạ thấp đũa rồi nhìn qua vai mình, nhưng ông không quay lại.

Harry kiểm tra, nhưng cậu vẫn đang tàng hình.

“Hãy cẩn thận,” Snape nói rồi khoảnh khắc sau, ông lại lặng lẽ bước tiếp.

Harry quan sát khi Snape biến mất sau một góc ngoặt khác, rồi cậu chờ trái tim mình ngừng đập điên cuồng, chờ nhịp thở cậu được điều hòa lại và lòng bàn tay cậu thôi đổ mồ hôi. Rồi cậu chờ thêm một lúc nữa, vẫn ngồi trên sàn nhà lạnh lẽo, dựa vào bức tường đá và suy nghĩ, cố gắng lý giải tại sao Snape không gào thét, không trừ điểm. Ông đáng ra phải giận dữ, Harry muốn ông giận dữ, dù cậu không biết lý do tại sao. Chỉ cần không phải điều này.

Có thể một giờ đã trôi qua, hoặc ba giờ, hoặc chỉ mười phút, nhưng sau cùng, cậu đứng dậy và đuổi theo Snape. Cậu không cần sử dụng trí óc, chỉ để đôi chân đưa cậu đến nơi cậu cảm thấy cần đến ngay lúc này.

Như thể người đàn ông đã đoán biết trước được cậu sẽ đến. Cánh cửa nặng nề được bỏ ngỏ và luồng không khí lạnh giá của tháng Mười một len lỏi ra từ đó. Cánh cửa kép dẫn đến một ban công nhỏ. Harry bước ra và cởi áo choàng. Bên phải cậu là một chiếc cầu thang nối ra ngoài tòa lâu đài, bên trái cậu chỉ có một bức tường.

Trước mặt cậu, Snape đang đứng chờ, ông dựa người lên lan can, những cơn gió khẽ khàng lay động mái tóc dài của ông. Một màn ánh sáng xanh tỏa ra từ người ông nhưng không hơn một rìa ánh sáng mờ bao quanh mặt nước trong đêm.

Snape đặt điếu thuốc đã châm lên miệng và hít một hơi sâu. Mắt Harry mở to khi cậu nhận ra những ngón tay ông đang run lên và cơn run rẩy chạy dọc cả cánh tay ông.

“Ta đáng ra nên biết rằng trò sẽ không thể cưỡng lại những chuyến thám hiểm.” Snape nhận xét nhưng ông không quay lại.

“Thầy hiểu em mà, Giáo sư Snape. Em thích đi dạo trước khi ngủ.”

Snape hỉnh mũi, gõ nhẹ ngón tay trên đầu điếu thuốc. Harry bước đến bên cạnh ông và họ cùng nhìn theo đốm tàn tro bị cuốn đi. Snape lại kẹp điếu thuốc giữa hai môi và tàn lửa hồng lại được thắp sáng khi vị giáo sư hít vào. Khi ông chầm chậm thở ra, ông xoa hai bàn tay vào nhau như thể ông làm thế để khiến cơn run rẩy biến mất.

“Nó không tốt cho thầy đâu,” Harry nhận xét.

“Ta là một phù thùy, nó sẽ không thể giết ta.” Snape nhún vai và quan sát mẩu thuốc lá nhỏ màu nâu. “Hơn nữa, hoặc là thứ này, hoặc là rượu, và ta không muốn trở thành một tên xay xỉn.”

“Sao cũng được,” Harry bình tĩnh nói. “Nhưng em không nghĩ rằng thầy còn cần đến nó nữa.” Cậu với tay hòng giành lấy điếu thuốc từ Snape nhưng người đàn ông giật tay ra vào phút cuối, đưa lên môi và lại hít một hơi thật sâu.

“Trò không có tư cách để phán xét ta cần gì.” Snape nói, ông nhìn thẳng vào mắt Harry. Đôi tay ông vẫn đang run rẩy, nhưng ánh sáng xanh không còn trên cơ thể ông nữa. Ông cũng không còn giận dữ. Ông dường như vô cảm, dường như trống rỗng.

Ông đưa điếu thuốc ra cho Harry. “Ít nhất hãy thử trước khi trò nhận định rằng nó vô dụng.”

Harry nhìn vào điếu thuốc ông kẹp giữa hai đầu ngón tay đặt cách miệng cậu chừng chục phân rồi chằm chằm nhìn Snape. Người đàn ông thậm chí không chớp mắt. Cuối cùng, Harry đầu hàng và khi cậu định cầm lấy điếu thuốc, Snape giật tay ông ra và khẽ lắc đầu.

Đôi mắt đen quan sát Harry chăm chú khi cậu giữ lấy tay Snape và nghiêng người lại gần để hút hơi thuốc lá đầu tiên trong đời. Những ngón tay buốt lạnh chạm lên môi cậu, cậu nếm được một vị bạc hà trong miệng khi cậu hít vào.

Cậu không ho như dự đoán. Nó thực ra không quá tệ. Không giống như không khí, cậu gần như có thể cảm nhận được làn khói lan xuống phổi và tỏa đến từng khe góc nhỏ. Nhưng chính ý sự thật rằng cậu vừa cùng hút chung một điếu thuốc với Snape lại lạ lùng hơn cả.

Một lúc sau, cậu thở ra và cùng với cậu, Snape cũng thở hắt ra như thể ông đã nén lại. Nhịp thở của ông không đều.

“Thứ gì khiến thầy buồn phiền đến nhường này, thưa giáo sư?” Cuối cùng, Harry lên tiếng hỏi, cậu liếm lên đôi môi chợt trở nên quá khô của mình.

Snape lại tựa người lên lan can và ông hút một hơi nữa, nhưng không sâu. Một lúc sau ông mới trả lời.

“Trò nên tận mắt kiểm chứng. Có lẽ nó sẽ khiến trò đổi ý.” Ông chua chát nói.

Harry lại đưa tay ra và lần này Snape để cậu cầm lấy điếu thuốc. Cậu định dập nó đi, nhưng cậu đổi ý ở phút cuối. Cậu đưa nó lên miệng và lại hít một hơi sâu, để làn khói ngập trong phổi. Điếu thuốc không thực sự được tạo vị, chỉ thoảng một chút hương thảo mộc. Nhưng cậu vẫn có thể nếm được vị bạc hà trong miệng mình. Mùi vị đó vô cùng rõ rệt, thậm chí mạnh hơn cả vị thuốc lá.

Khi cậu quyết định rằng họ không cần thêm nữa và định dập điếu thuốc, thì Snape cử động và ông bước đến ngay trước mặt Harry. Đôi mắt đen sâu hun hút quan sát cậu, như thể ông đang chờ cậu hoảng sợ và quay người bỏ chạy, nhưng Harry không nhúc nhích. Snape cầm lấy tay cậu, cẩn thận để cả hai không bị bỏng, rồi ông nâng những ngón tay đang kẹp điếu thuốc của Harry lên miệng mình.

Snape liếm môi và lẩm bẩm bằng một giọng khàn khàn, “Một hơi cuối cùng.”

Harry có thể cảm nhận được môi Snape chuyển động trên đầu ngón tay cậu, có thể cảm nhận được làn không khí tràn qua giữa kẽ hở của hai ngón tay hay khi môi ông ấn lên da cậu mạnh hơn một chút rồi Snape buông cậu ra và ông bước về phía cánh cửa.

Harry dập điếu thuốc trên tay vịn ban công rồi để nó rơi xuống. Cậu làm ngơ trước nhịp tim đột nhiên đập dồn dập hơn cũng như cảm giác nhộn nhạo trong bụng khi môi vị giáo sư áp lên ngón tay cậu.

Cậu theo Snape vào một căn phòng khác, cách đó không xa.

“Ta phát hiện ra nó sau trận đấu lần trước của chúng ta,” Snape nói, giọng ông đột nhiên thô ráp hơn cả ban nãy. “Khi đó ta đã không có thời gian để giải quyết nó.”

“Đó là gì?” Harry hỏi lại khi cậu đứng ở cửa chính, chờ Snape mở nó ra. Cậu cảm thấy sợ hãi.

“Chỉ là một ông kẹ,” Snape đáp. Câu nói của ông như ngầm ám chỉ chẳng có gì to tát, nó khiến Harry nghĩ rằng thứ kia hẳn không thể tác động lên ông nhường đó, thế nhưng Snape vẫn đang run rẩy. Dường như có một màn mây đang che phủ đôi mắt đen của ông khi ông quay người về phía cánh cửa, tay ông đặt trên nắm cửa.

Khi quan sát biểu hiện của Snape, Harry đã trông đợi một thứ gì đó thực sự nguy hiểm, nhưng một ông kẹ ư? Làm sao mà một ông kẹ lại có thể khiến Snape căng thẳng nhường này?

“Thế mà em cứ ngỡ rằng thầy chẳng sợ hãi bất cứ thứ gì,” cậu nói, cố gắng khiến bầu không khí tươi sáng hơn, nhưng Snape đã đảo ngược nỗ lực đó.

“Không ư? Điều đó thật ngu ngốc. Nếu trò không sợ hãi, trò không thực sự sống. Cuộc sống không nằm bên ngoài nỗi sợ hãi mà là bên trong nó, chiến đấu với nó, với từng nỗi sợ hãi.” Người đàn ông đáp rồi ông ấn tay nắm xuống và bước vào trong căn phòng. “Chỉ là lần này, nỗi sợ hãi của ta… không dễ dàng để vượt qua.”

Harry bước đến đằng sau ông nhưng cậu vẫn chưa thể nhìn được ông kẹ của Snape.

“Khi ta còn nhỏ,” Snape nói bằng một giọng lặng lẽ, xa xăm khi ông bước tiếp vào bên trong, “và thấy ông kẹ lần đầu tiên, nó có hình dạng cha ta. Rồi vài năm sau đó, nó là Voldemort. Và giờ đây…” Khi Snape quỳ xuống bên cạnh thứ gì đó, Harry cuối cùng cũng có thể thấy thứ đang nằm trên mặt đất. “Nó là trò.”

Đó không phải là điều Harry đã dự đoán. Không có bất cứ dấu hiệu thương tích nào trên thi thể cậu. Nó trông như không hề bị thương tổn trừ gọng kính đang hơi lệch. Đôi mắt cậu đang mở, nhưng chúng không còn màu xanh lục nữa mà trắng dã. Thế nhưng miệng cậu đang mấp máy và nếu Harry dỏng tai nghe, cậu có thể nghe thấy những tiếng thì thầm trôi nổi trong không gian.

“Đây là lỗi của thầy… thầy đã giết em, Severus… thầy đã giết em. Em đã tin tưởng thầy và thầy đã giết em…”

Harry quan sát, cậu không thể nhìn đi chỗ khác, và luồng ánh sáng lại bắt đầu tỏa lên từ người Snape, luồng ánh sáng màu ngọc lam bao quanh người ông một cách tang thương.

Cậu sải bước đến, nắm lấy vai của Snape.

“Đi khỏi đây,” cậu nói nghiêm nghị, cậu vẫn chưa thể rời mắt khỏi thi thể của chính mình. “Đừng nhìn nó, Giáo sư Snape, nó không thật. Em vẫn sống.”

“Ta biết,” Snape nói, giọng ông khàn và vẫn xa xăm.

“Thôi nào! Hãy đứng dậy!”

Bất chấp lời cậu nói, Snape chỉ quan sát thi thể, ông cử động bàn tay đang run rẩy của mình và chỉnh lại gọng kính lệch. Rồi ông vuốt lại những lọn tóc đang lòa xòa trên trán của thi thể đó.

Harry chộp lấy vai người đàn ông và lại kéo, nhưng Snape dường như đã bị chôn chặt tại vị trí đó. Ông chỉ nhìn thi thể của Harry, vừa như bị thôi miên, vừa như kinh hoàng.

“Chết tiệt,” Harry gằn giọng và cũng quỳ xuống. “Hãy nhìn em, Snape… Thôi nào, hãy nhìn em!”

Snape vẫn bất động. Harry nắm lấy cằm ông và bắt ông quay đi khỏi Harry kia, nhưng không thể khiến ông ngừng lắng nghe những lời buộc tội.

“Em vẫn sống. Thầy sẽ không làm em tổn thương.” Cậu nói khi nhìn vào đôi mắt đen. Chúng trống rỗng và sự sống không hề trở lại bất chấp mọi nỗ lực kéo ông về thực tại của Harry.

Snape cố quay người lại nhưng Harry giữ chặt ông, ông muốn nhìn thân thể kia nhưng những ngón tay của Harry trượt từ cằm Snape lên trên, lòng bàn tay cậu phủ trên xương quai hàm của người đàn ông, che thi thể kia khỏi tầm nhìn của ông.

“Nghe em nói, giờ chúng ta sẽ đứng dậy và đi khỏi đây.” Cậu không buông tay, lo sợ rằng Snape sẽ bị mê hoặc và ông sẽ quay lại nhìn ông kẹ đó.

Cậu đứng dậy và nắm lấy cẳng tay của Snape, kéo người đàn ông đứng lên theo rồi quay người cả hai lại để vị giáo sư không thể nhìn thấy thi thể. Khi họ chầm chầm rời xa ông kẹ, bàn tay kia của cậu vẫn đặt trên khuôn mặt Snape và cậu không ngừng nói, hy vọng có thể át được giọng nói kia. Lần này không có bất cứ dòng điện nào xuyên qua người cậu, ma thuật của Snape như một sự mơn trớn nhẹ nhàng trên làn da cậu, như khói đá khô quanh bàn tay cậu.

“Tiếp tục nhìn em, Snape. Thầy không làm em tổn thương, em vẫn sống và em vẫn sẽ tiếp tục sống bởi em là một Gryffindor vô cùng ngang bướng và ngu ngốc. Thầy nghe thấy em đúng không, cứ tiếp tục nhìn em. Đó chỉ là một ông kẹ. Nó không thật.”

Đôi mắt đen dường như trở nên sáng rõ khi họ ra gần đến cánh cửa và bất chợt, đôi tay lạnh lẽo, run rẩy của Snape đặt trên tay cậu. Có một dòng điện nhói qua rồi ánh sáng xanh dần dần lịm đi.

Snape nhắm mắt lại và hít một hơi sâu. Khi ông cuối cùng cũng thở ra, ông rụt tay lại. Không nhìn lại thi thể, thậm chí không nhìn cả Harry, ông xoay người rời đi.

“Xử lý nó cho ta, Trò Potter.” Ông nói trước khi ông sải bước nhanh khỏi căn phòng.

***

Ngày hôm sau là một ngày thứ Bảy nắng đẹp. Harry và Ginny dạo bước quanh Lâu đài, tay trong ta. Không khí buổi sáng vẫn trong lành và mát lạnh. Sương muối phủ trên mặt đất đã đóng băng dưới chân họ. Tháng Mười hai đang đến gần và cái giá lạnh của mùa đông tưởng như có thể ngửi thấy được trong không khí.

Họ trò chuyện về những sự kiện trong ngày. Ginny là người dẫn dắt câu chuyện, cô tán gẫu về Quidditch và về đội Gryffindor, cũng như cơ hội trước nhà Ravenclaw trong trận tới. Cô liên tục nhắc đến Neville. Cậu ta đang giúp cô môn Thảo dược, cậu ta đợi cô sau trận đấu tập, cậu ta ở đó, mọi lúc, dường như vậy. Harry đoán chừng Ginny muốn làm cậu ghen tuông và trong một thoáng, Harry thực sự đã cảm nhận được thứ gì đó, nhưng không hơn một cơn đau nhói và chủ yếu xuất phát từ cảm giác tội lỗi chứ không bởi niềm ghen tị. Harry mừng vì Ginny nhận được sự chú ý mà cô xứng đáng được nhận, dẫu không phải từ cậu.

Phần lớn thời gian Harry im lặng bởi cậu không thể nói về những điều quan trọng với mình. Những trận chiến với Snape vẫn là một bí mật và dường như không ai biết về chúng, và Harry sẽ không bao giờ kể cho bất cứ ai về nỗi sợ lớn nhất của ông. Cậu cũng đã không nói với ai về việc đang học Phép Hóa Thú từ ông. Cô McGonagall biết bởi bà đã hỏi liệu cậu đã thuyết phục được Snape giúp mình chưa khi họ gặp nhau sau đó. Cậu thậm chí đã cho bà xem những sợi lông vũ mà giờ đây cậu đã có thể dễ dàng biến ra. Nhưng ngoài bà, Harry không nói cho bất cứ ai.

Đó là bí mật, bí mật của cậu. _C_ _ủ_ _a h_ _ọ_. Cậu và Snape. Mỗi lần cậu mở miệng để kể cho Hermione, ký ức về Snape đứng trước mặt cậu lại hiện ra và cơ cổ họng cậu co lại. Phải khó khăn lắm cậu mới ép mình nuốt xuống được nên cậu đoán chừng mình không nên nói ra.

Vì lẽ đó, dĩ nhiên cậu cũng sẽ không kể cho Ginny. Chỉ nghĩ về việc đó thôi cũng đủ khiến dạ dày cậu quặn thắt lại. Cô đã đủ bực dọc bởi Harry dành nhiều thời gian đến vậy để phụ tá Wallace, luyện tập với Ron và Hermione và giúp Snape. Cậu lo sợ rằng nếu kể cho cô về việc cậu đã thêm cho mình một mục tiêu khác, một mục tiêu sẽ ngốn lấy thời gian bên nhau của họ, đó sẽ là một sai lầm nghiêm trọng.

Dẫu vậy, Harry vẫn cảm thấy thật khó khăn để giữ bí mật với cô, hay thực ra là với bất cứ ai, về điều khiến Harry háo hức đến nhường đó. Cậu mong mỏi được gặp lại Snape và được học nhiều hơn nữa, và không thứ gì, _không th_ _ứ_ _gì_ có thể khiến cậu chùn bước. Không phải Snape và càng không phải thi thể của chính cậu.

Cảnh tượng đó là một trải nghiệm lạ lùng và Harry thậm chí đã mơ về thi thể đêm qua. Nó ở tư thế tương tự, nằm xõng xoài với đôi mắt trắng dã chết chóc, gọng kính xô lệch, không ngừng thì thầm. Trừ một việc rằng thay vì oán trách Snape, nó nói chuyện với Harry. Cậu có thể đoán được dù đã không nghe được một câu từ cụ thể nào.

“Ôi lạy chúa,” Ginny gằn giọng và Harry trở về với hiện thực.

Harry lập tức hiểu ra điều khiến cô bực bội. Snape đứng đó, không quá xa, ông đang nói chuyện với Hagrid.

“Hãy lại chào nào,” cậu nhe răng và đột nhiên cảm thấy ấm áp hơn.

“Harry, em không muốn nói chuyện với Snape.” Ginny nói, kéo Harry theo hướng khác nhưng chân cậu đã chôn chặt ở vị trí đó.

“Ý anh là Hagrid, Ginny,” cậu lập tức đáp trả dẫu hiểu rõ rằng đó chỉ là một lời nói dối.

Cậu buông tay cô và đi về phía hai người đàn ông, chào cả hai một cách vui vẻ. Cô đi theo ngay đằng sau cậu và rất nhanh chóng bắt đầu trò chuyện với Hagarid về lớp học của ông. Harry đưa mắt nhìn Snape, cố gắng không quá lộ liễu nhưng rõ ràng cậu đã thất bại.

“Ta có thể có vài lời với trò được không, Trò Potter?” Cuối cùng, Snape cũng hỏi khi ông đã quá bực bội với những cái liếc nhìn của Harry.

“Dĩ nhiên, thưa Giáo sư,” Harry nói.

Ginny đảo mắt nhưng cô không ngăn cậu lại khi Harry ra hiệu rời đi và đi theo Snape, ông đã bỏ xa cậu khoảng một mét.

“Trò muốn gì?” Snape khẽ gắt lên, đủ để thể hiện sự không hài lòng trong tông giọng mình nhưng vẫn đảm bảo không ai khác nghe thấy.

Harry không hề dao động và cậu đi thẳng vào chủ đề. “Điều em nói ngày hôm qua là thực lòng. Em tin tưởng thầy và nỗi sợ của thầy cũng sẽ không khiến em đổi ý.”

Đôi mắt đen như than hồng rực lửa nhìn cậu soi xét. “Trò thật là một Gryffindor đầu heo ngu ngốc,” ông khẽ rít lên.

“Thầy rất may mắn,” Harry nhe răng cười.

Snape quay người đi và hít vào một hơi thật sâu như thể ông phải kiềm chế để không bóp cổ Harry. Harry sẽ không ngạc nhiên nếu ông làm thế bởi cậu có thể thấy những ngón tay của ông ngọ nguậy.

“Sẽ đến ngày ta khiến trò bị thương.”

“Đó là một phần của thỏa thuận,” Harry nghiêm túc gật đầu. “Em biết mình đương đầu với thứ gì.”

“Không, Potter. Trò không biết thứ chết tiệt gì.”

Từ chửi thề khiến Harry hơi nhếch miệng. Cậu nhận thấy một sự phấn chấn chợt rạo rực bên trong mình.

“Thầy hãy nhớ điều này, thầy vẫn chưa đánh bại em đâu, thưa Giáo sư.” Cậu nói với một chút ngạo mạn. “Lần duy nhất thầy đến gần cơ hội đó là khi em bị thương và chúng ta đã thống nhất là sẽ không để tình trạng đó xảy ra.”

“Trò thật…” Snape nuốt xuống lời châm chích. “Trò sẽ không muốn thấy ta thực sự chiến đấu đâu, Potter.”

“Em nghĩ là có đấy,” Harry nói với một vẻ thách thức. “Em đang dần chán vì lần nào cũng phải chiến thắng.”

Snape hít vào một hơi sâu và ông run lên, người ông căng cứng như một mũi tên. “Thật ngu ngốc. Làm sao trò có thể không sợ hãi? Trò cảm nhận được sức mạnh của ta,” ông gầm lên như một con chó dại. “Trò cảm nhận được nó đã _qu_ _ẳ_ _ng_ trò vào tường. Ta có thể giết trò; thế nhưng trò vẫn dám thách thức ta?”

“Em đã nói rồi, thưa Giáo sư,” Harry vui vẻ nói. “Em tin tưởng thầy.”

“Tại sao?” Ông buột miệng, như thể ông không thực sự muốn nói ra.

“Trong bảy năm em biết thầy, em đã không tin tưởng thầy và em đã sai lầm. Thầy đã chứng minh cho mình, thưa Giáo sư, nên em sẽ không mắc lại sai lầm đó.”

Snape gục đầu xuống và hít thở vài lần, rồi đôi mắt đen lại hướng về Harry. “Ta chỉ hy vọng rằng trò đúng.” Giọng ông thô ráp.

“Em sẽ đúng,” Harry mỉm cười với ông rồi nắm lấy bắp tay ông. “Thầy không đơn độc, Giáo sư. Thầy sẽ gọi em khi thầy cần trợ giúp, đúng không?”

Snape gạt bỏ sự tiếp xúc của Harry, những ngón tay ấm áp lướt trên lưng bàn tay Harry để nhẹ nhàng dịch chuyển bàn tay cậu ra xa, rồi ông nói, thật khẽ, “Ta sẽ làm thế, Trò Potter.”

Snape bỏ đi và Harry trở về bên Ginny, cô đang đứng một mình đợi cậu. Có vẻ như Hagrid đã rời đi được một lúc bởi cô trông sốt ruột và bực bội.

“Xin lỗi, Gin,” Harry nói khi cậu sải bước về phía cô.

“Thật kì quặc,” Ginny lạnh lùng nói. “Anh cười với ông ta, Harry. Với _Snape_.”

“Làm gì có chuyện đó, Ginny,” Harry đáp, lắc đầu như không thể tin được dù điều cậu không hiểu là có gì kì quặc trong việc cười với Snape.

“Anh đáng ra phải căm ghét ông ta, Harry,” cô hỉnh mũi đầy giễu cợt. “Thế mà anh lại nói chuyện như thể ông ta là bạn mình.”

Điều đó khiến Harry phải suy nghĩ? Có phải không? Có phải cậu đáng ra nên căm ghét Snape?

Cậu rùng mình, phải, dĩ nhiên rồi. Có một trật tự cho mọi thứ và thật dễ dàng nếu như ta làm theo trật tự đó. Cậu cần yêu Ginny. Cậu cần căm ghét Snape. Thậm chí là kinh sợ ông. Cậu cần ghét khi ông chĩa đũa phép vào mình, ghét phải chiến đấu với ông. Cậu cần ghét chạm vào tóc ông. Cậu cần ghét mọi thứ về Snape và những điều ông đã làm.

Nhưng có một mảnh ghép nào đó đã bị lệch ra. Bởi bàn tay của Ginny trong bàn tay cậu thật lạnh lẽo. Còn sự đụng chạm… sự đụng chạm của Snape thật sự, _th_ _ậ_ _t s_ _ự_ _quá_ _ấ_ _m áp_.


	9. Lời nói dối chân thật

## IX: Lời nói dối chân thật

Tháng Mười Hai đến và tạt vào tụi học trò từng cơn gió tuyết. Harry chưa bao giờ thấy yêu thích việc đứng bên những cái vạc sôi lục bục, nhưng Độc Dược là lớp học duy nhất mà cậu không có cảm giác mình đang chết cóng. Độc Dược và những buổi học riêng với Snape.

Snape dường như đã nhận lời thách thức của Harry một cách nghiêm túc. Kể từ đó, ông trở nên thậm chí hoang dại hơn, nếu điều đó có thể. Ông khiến Harry phải dốc sức để chiến thắng, nhưng may mắn thay, Harry vẫn giữ được thành tích bất bại.

Tuy nhiên, dường như Harry không phải kẻ duy nhất thích thú với những trận đấu tay đôi nho nhỏ của họ. Snape có một kiểu nhếch miệng lạ lùng khi họ chiến đấu, ông cũng thường xuyên nạt Harry, sửa tư thế, động tác vẩy đũa và cả sự thiếu tập trung của cậu. Như thể họ đang học cách đấu tay đôi chứ không đơn thuần chỉ chiến đấu để rút kiệt Snape. Cậu gần như không cần luyện tập với Ron và Hermione nữa bởi cậu được học ngày càng nhiều từ chính Snape.

Giờ đây, trận đấu của họ thường tiếp tục ngay cả khi quầng sáng xanh đã tắt lịm. Họ không dừng lại chỉ bởi họ đã mệt hay chỉ bởi Snape đánh trúng Harry; ông tiếp tục những đòn tấn công bằng pháp thuật và ép Harry phải bỏ chạy để né.

Và Harry yêu thích những trận đấu, cậu yêu thích chúng như đã từng yêu thích Quidditch. Cậu chỉ có thể ngủ ngon khi cơ bắp cậu đau rần. Snape sẽ chữa lành những vết thương của cậu, nhưng ông không xóa được sự đau nhức đó. Đó là một nỗi đau ngọt ngào, nó cho cậu biết rằng cậu đã đạt được điều gì đó ngày hôm ấy.

Harry chưa bao giờ lạnh trong những trận đấu. Cậu luôn nhễ nhại và chiếc áo sơ mi ướt sũng dính vào cơ thể cậu trong khi Snape chỉ có một vệt hồng ở gò má. Mục tiêu mới của Harry là khiến người đàn ông ít nhất cũng phải bỏ áo khoác ngoài. Nỗ lực thành công nhất của cậu đến bây giờ là khiến ông cởi hai cúc áo.

Trong lớp học còn lại, Harry không cần cử động nhiều, cũng ít tiêu tốn năng lượng hơn, nhưng nhiệt hoả không vì thế mà giảm, ít nhất là đối với cậu. Rất nhiều lần cậu đứng với đôi mắt nhắm lại, cố gắng biến đổi từng phần của cơ thể mình. Snape sẽ quan sát cậu, sửa cho cậu, ông sẽ cho cậu xem những bức hình móng và lông đuôi cú và đôi lần, ông sẽ yêu cầu Harry nhắm mắt lại.

Khi Harry loay hoay, Snape sẽ nói về xúc cảm để giúp cậu dễ dàng hình dung hơn. Tuy nhiên, gần đây, Harry gặp khó khăn trong việc tập trung, và lý do không phải tại Ginny.

“Potter, nếu trò không nhắm mắt lại, ta sẽ bịt mắt trò.”

Harry bước ra xa khỏi Snape và lắp bắp. “Khó quá!” Cậu ca cẩm. “Em có thể biến đổi từng phần nhưng không thể kết nối chúng lại. Em cần luyện tập nhiều hơn.”

“Không, trò không cần.” Snape nói. “Thứ trò cần bây giờ là _t_ _ậ_ _p trung_.”

Vị giáo sư chộp lấy chiếc đũa phép đen của mình từ trên bàn và vẩy trong không trung. Một dải vải lơ lửng hiện ra và Snape giật lấy nó.

“Quay người lại.” Ông ra lệnh.

Harry nhìn ông và hổn hển. “Thầy không định bịt mắt em đấy chứ.”

Snape thở dài, vẻ bực dọc. “Trò đã đứng trước mặt ta và nhắm mắt rất nhiều lần, Potter. Không có gì khác biệt.”

“Có chứ,” Harry khăng khăng.

Dĩ nhiên rồi. Cậu có thể kể với Hermione rằng mình đứng trong văn phòng làm việc của Snape với đôi mắt nhắm. Cậu sẽ không thể nói với cô rằng mình đứng đó và bị bịt mắt. Hai điều đó hoàn toàn khác biệt. Điều đầu tiên là sự tin tưởng. Điều kia lại mang những hàm ẩn. Những hàm ẩn mà ngay cả Harry cũng hiểu, dẫu cậu chưa từng trải qua với ai. Tuy nhiên, Snape dường như chẳng hề bận tâm đến những ẩn ý kiểu đó.

“Quay người lại.” Snape lại nói.

Harry vẫn đứng bất động, trừng mắt nhìn Snape.

“Bằng không, trò nên rời khỏi đây,” Snape thẳng thừng. “Chẳng ích gì để tiếp tục nếu trò vẫn hoài nghi ta.”

“Em không hoài nghi thầy.” Harry sửng sồ đáp lại.

“Vậy hãy _quay ng_ _ườ_ _i l_ _ạ_ _i_.”

Harry thở dài và làm theo.

Harry có thể cảm nhận được Snape bước đến phía sau cậu. Cậu biết điều gì sẽ đến tiếp theo.

“Thả lỏng, ta sẽ không làm tổn thương trò,” Snape nói với cậu khi ông vươn tay ra đằng trước và cởi mắt kính của Harry.

Đôi mắt Harry nhắm lại như một phản xạ. “Em biết,” những âm tiết cất lên không hơn một lời thì thầm.

Dải vải được đặt trước mắt cậu. Nó vô cùng mềm mại, có lẽ là lụa. Cậu không nhìn thấy gì ngoài bóng tối, cậu thậm chí sẽ không nhận biết được mình đang nhắm hay mở mắt.

Snape chạm vào cánh tay Harry đang đặt dọc theo thân người cậu và nâng chúng lên như thể ông đang điều khiển Harry dang rộng đôi cánh.

“Trò có thể tập trung vào giọng nói của ta?”

Harry không gặp vấn đề gì với việc đó. Trong phần lớn thời gian, vấn đề lại là cậu không thể tập trung vào bất cứ điều gì khác ngoài chất giọng âm trầm của ông

“Được.” Harry nói.

“Trò không phiền lòng chứ?” Snape hỏi khi ông trượt bàn tay trên cánh tay của Harry.

Ông muốn nói đến sự đụng chạm. Sự đụng chạm _c_ _ủ_ _a ông_. Ông luôn hỏi liệu Harry có cảm thấy không thoải mái. Luôn luôn. Và hết tuần này đến tuần khác, hết buổi học này đến buổi học khác, Harry đã nói không. Cậu không cảm thấy lo lắng hay khó chịu với những đụng chạm của Snape trên cơ thể mình. Ông luôn đối xử với Harry bằng sự tôn trọng và dịu dàng và ông không bao giờ có những động chạm quá riêng tư.

Tuy nhiên, gần đây, Harry bắt đầu có những cảm nhận khác. Khi cậu đứng trước Snape, giọng nói trầm thấp của ông tiến sâu vào tâm trí cậu, những ngón tay ấm của ông lướt nhẹ trên cánh tay cậu, dụ dỗ cậu biến chúng thành đôi cánh và Harry bắt đầu cảm thấy run rẩy, nôn nao.

Không phải _s_ _ự_ _đ_ _ụ_ _ng ch_ _ạ_ _m_ là điều khiến cậu khó chịu. Đó là việc không thể tránh khỏi, và cần thiết để giúp cậu tập trung vào một bộ phận nhất định. Nó khiến việc học dễ dàng hơn.

Tuy nhiên, cậu không thể ngừng băn khoăn về _ph_ _ả_ _n_ _ứ_ _ng c_ _ủ_ _a mình_. Những đụng chạm luôn khiến bụng Harry nhộn nhạo. Như thể có một luồng điện chạy qua, như khi họ chạm vào nhau sau một cuộc chiến. Đó hẳn là do ma thuật của Snape đang chào đón Harry, như một chú chó liếm tay một người bạn. Harry biết rằng thật ngu ngốc khi có phản ứng như thế. Thật sự rất ngu ngốc. Nhưng cậu không thể ngăn mình.

Cậu ho hắng. “Không,” cậu nói chắc nịch. Cậu sẽ không khiến mọi thứ trở nên ngượng ngập.

“Tốt,” đó là lời cảnh báo duy nhất. Một bàn tay của Snape buông cánh tay cậu.

Thay vào đó, giờ đây nó đang chạm lên mặt cậu.

“Hãy lắng nghe giọng nói của ta, Potter. Ta muốn trò sống ở hiện tại, ta muốn trong tâm trí trò không có bất cứ thứ gì khác ngoài hình ảnh con cú tuyết mà trò muốn biến thành.” Harry làm theo lời ông. Tâm trí cậu dường như đang khép lại quanh chất giọng khẽ khàng, tịch mịch của Snape. Bàn tay trên trán cậu dịch chuyển lên trên, những ngón tay luồn vào mái tóc cậu, vuốt những lọn tóc ra sau và trượt xuống đến tận gáy cậu.

“Ta muốn trò hình dung ra con cú mà trò muốn biến thành. Lông vũ trắng như tuyết,” ông nói, một chất giọng trầm và vững chãi khiến Harry rùng mình, “đôi mắt của trò mang màu của một hồ nước lục bảo dưới ánh mặt trời.”

Bàn tay kia của Snape cũng chuyển động và Harry biết nó sẽ chạm đến phần nào trên cơ thể cậu. Tim cậu đập vội vã hơn khi cậu chờ đợi – _ph_ _ả_ _i_ – những ngón tay ấm áp lướt nhẹ trên môi mình. “Mỏ của trò, đen như màn đêm và đủ sắc để xé rách da thịt.”

Đôi môi hé mở và Harry chầm chậm thở ra. Cậu cố tập trung và hình dung hình dạng chim trong đôi mắt tâm trí mình, cố nhìn thấy tất cả những điều Snape đang nói với cậu. Tuy nhiên, cậu thấy mình đang ở hiện tại. Đây chẳng phải là điều Snape muốn sao? Cậu nhìn thấy, dẫu đang bị bịt mắt, chính họ, đang đứng trong văn phòng của Snape. Hình ảnh đó khiến cậu rối trí. _Đi_ _ề_ _u_ mà cậu sẽ không thể kể với bất cứ ai.

Snape tiếp tục, hoàn toàn không nhận ra những xáo trộn của Harry. Đôi bàn tay ông trở lại cánh tay của cậu. Ông dùng sự động chạm của mình để neo giữ sự tập trung của Harry vào bộ phận cơ thể mà ông đang vẽ lại bằng bàn tay mình. “Trò có thể nhìn thấy đôi cánh của trò không, Potter?” Ông hỏi, bàn tay ông chậm rãi chuyển động lên xuống dọc theo cánh tay của Harry. “Những sợi lông trắng điểm những chấm đen phủ kín cánh tay trò và giúp nâng trò lên.”

“Khung người của trò nhỏ hơn rất nhiều so với bây giờ,” Snape tiếp tục, đôi tay ông đặt trên hông của Harry. “Nhẹ hơn, gần như vô trọng lượng. Trò có thể bay. Trò có thể ở trên cao kia, đó chẳng phải chuyện gì to tát.”

Rồi một bàn tay của ông lại di chuyển và lần này, Harry khẽ hít sâu vào. Những ngón tay của Snape đang trượt trên đùi cậu.

“Trò có thấy khó chịu không?”

“Không,” Harry gằn giọng phát ra âm thanh giữa hai môi mím chặt. Thật là một lời nói dối trắng trợn, tại sao Snape phải khiến cậu nói dối? Tay sao? Tại sao ông cần hỏi? Điều đó là vô nghĩa. Harry sẽ không bao giờ nói ra sự thật.

“Trò chỉ cần nói một tiếng và ta sẽ dừng lại.”

Cậu biết. Snape biết rằng hành động của ông có ảnh hưởng đến Harry như thế nào, ông hẳn phải biết. Bằng cách nào đó, ông hẳn phải biết về luồng điện dữ dội bắn xa và xa hơn nữa, xuyên dọc cơ thể của Harry.

Không, Snape không nghĩ gì về điều đó. Đối với ông, đây chỉ là giảng dạy, không hơn. Họ có lý do để tiến hành buổi học ở văn phòng của Snape chứ không phải bất cứ nơi nào khác, một nơi riêng tư hơn. Lý do đó không được nói ra, nhưng Harry hiểu. Ở đây, họ có những kẻ đồng hành, dù chỉ là những bức tranh, những kẻ sẽ để ý họ và đảm bảo không ai bước qua lằn ranh.

“Không sao,” Harry nói và cậu phải gắng sức để giữ giọng mình bình thường. “Thầy cứ tiếp tục.” Cậu nói, rồi bước lùi lại, gần như ép người cậu lên người đàn ông để cho Snape thấy rằng cậu không hề sợ hãi. Tất cả đều chỉ do cậu tưởng tưởng ra, và cậu có thể quên chúng đi.

Snape tiếp tục, ông không hỏi thêm.

“Đôi chân phủ lông vũ và mạnh mẽ giúp trò đáp xuống trên cả những cành cây mảnh dẻ nhất. Bốn móng chân trang bị bằng những cái vuốt sắc như dao cạo được tạo hoá ban cho để bắt mồi sẽ giúp trò bám trụ.

Harry muốn ngả ra sau, tựa lên Snape. Cậu biết rằng điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc cậu sẽ rơi, rơi xuống một vực sâu không đáy, nhưng sự thấu hiểu đó không ngăn được ham muốn của cậu. Cậu có lý do khi muốn biến thành một con chim. Cậu muốn tự do.

“Hãy nhìn chính mình, Potter. Không phải một chàng trai trẻ, mà là một loài săn mồi tuyệt diệu của tầng không.” Chất giọng của Snape tắt lịm và không còn bất cứ thứ gì hiện hữu trong tâm trí của Harry ngoại trừ ông. Cậu không hiểu điều gì đang xảy ra nhưng cậu có thể cảm nhận được những cái nhói lên như điện giật theo dấu bàn tay Snape khi nó dịch chuyển lên phía trên cơ thể cậu và nắm lấy hông cậu.

“Trò được sinh ra cho bầu trời,” Snape đột ngột nói, rất gần tai của Harry. Những ngón tay của ông bấu vào xương hông của Harry và Harry để cơ thể mình rơi ra sau, ngã lên người đàn ông.

Cậu cố gắng hết sức để không dành toàn bộ sự tập trung vào lồng ngực đang ép lên cậu từ đằng sau. Nhưng nó thật lạ lùng. Cậu chỉ quen với sự mềm mại của Ginny, khuôn ngực, làn da, giọng nói của cô.

Không có bất cứ thứ gì mềm mại ở Snape. Ông là một tổng thể của xương và những cơ bắp cuộn chặt và rắn chắc. Giọng nói ông như tiếng sấm gầm từ đằng xa.

Tâm trí cậu trống rỗng. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được một lực kéo từ đằng sau và cậu để đầu mình rơi lên vai của Snape. Cậu cảm giác như mình đang bơi trong sự hư vô. Không, không phải bơi, là trôi nổi.

Rồi Snape buông cậu ra và ông bước lùi lại, và bất chợt Harry ngã người ra phía sau.

Cậu hoảng hốt vươn tay ra và quơ quào, tuyệt vọng cố gắng tóm lấy Snape, nhưng cậu không thể ngăn lực hấp dẫn kéo mình xuống.

“Bình tĩnh! Bình tĩnh lại, Potter!”

Harry nghe thấy giọng nói vui vẻ của Snape từ phía trên.

Cậu không thấy mình ngã xuống, không cảm nhận được cơn đau của sự va chạm, nhưng cậu hẳn đang ở dưới sàn bởi giọng nói của Snape đến từ phía trên, rất xa so với cậu. Thế nhưng, cậu lại đang đứng bằng hai chân mình. Mọi thứ khiến cậu rối tung.

Cậu mở mắt , và cậu ngạc nhiên nhận ra tấm che mắt đã rơi ra và cậu lại có thể nhìn. Cậu thậm chí còn có thể nhìn rất rõ ràng mà không có kính.

“Chuyện quái quỷ gì thế này,” cậu cố nói nhưng cậu không nghe thấy chất giọng thường ngày của mình, cậu chỉ đang _rít_.

“Là sao?” Cậu lại thử. Không có từ ngữ nào. Chỉ có một tiếng hú.

“Quay người lại,” Snape nói, ông gần như đang cười.

Harry làm theo, nhưng cậu chỉ quay đầu lại, thân người cậu vẫn bất động, và cậu vẫn có thể nhìn ra tận đằng sau.

Trên chiếc gương, một con cú tuyết đang nhìn cậu với đôi mắt xanh lục sáng rực. Nó có một chấm đen hình tia chớp trên trán phủ lông trắng. Harry quay cả thân người lại, đối diện với chiếc gương. Cậu dang đôi cánh. Chúng thật tuyệt diệu. Mặt trong trắng ngần, hoàn hảo và chỉ điểm vài chấm đen ở phía ngoài.

“Tuyệt vời!” Cậu gào lên, nhưng cũng không có bất kỳ từ nào ngoại trừ một tiếng rít phấn khích.

Chiếc gương biến mất và Harry nhận ra Snape đã đứng đằng sau nó. Ông trông thật khổng lồ từ điểm nhìn của một con chim cao chừng hơn nửa mét.

Thật may là ông ngồi xuống, rồi ông đưa tay ra cho Harry nhảy lên. Harry nhận lời mời và nhảy phốc lên cánh tay được đưa ra đó, rồi ông nâng cậu lên.

“Giờ hãy biến ngược lại.”

“Chưa đâu!” Harry rít lên. Snape vẫn hiểu cậu.

“Trò sẽ không muốn bị mắc kẹt trong hình dạng này đâu, Potter. Biến ngược lại. Nghĩ về bản thân như một con người và biến lại.” Snape nhẹ nhàng nói với cậu.

“Thầy làm như dễ lắm,” Harry hú lên đáp lại ông, nhưng rồi cậu nhắm mắt lại.

Cậu thấy xây xẩm trong một chốc. Đứng trên tay của ai đó không dễ như cậu tưởng. Cậu giữ thăng bằng bằng một tay đặt trên ngực của Snape.

“Giờ trò có thể mở mắt ra.” Snape lặng lẽ nói.

Harry không muốn. Cậu hiểu tại sao mình đang nắm lấy áo chùng thô ráp của Snape bằng những ngón tay người. Cậu hiểu tại sao cậu có thể nghe rất rõ giọng thì thầm của Snape. Họ đang ở gần nhau. Quá gần. Và tệ hại hơn, mặt đối mặt.

Snape có một mùi hương rất mạnh mẽ; không phải mùi thuốc lá như Harry đã đoán, nhưng thanh khiết, như không khí gần biển, như mùi của rừng sau mưa, và như một thứ gì đó khác, như chính thứ mùi của cơn sấm chớp.

Cuối cùng, sự hoảng sợ khiến Harry ngước nhìn lên.

“Trò ổn chứ, Potter?” Snape hỏi lại, vẻ lo lắng.

“Không,” Harry lắc đầu, thầm mừng vì cậu đã không nói dối.

“Hãy lại đây và ngồi xuống,” Snape đề nghị, nhưng Harry chỉ lắc đầu. Cậu không thể ở lại. Không thể ở lại trong tình trạng này. Khi mà tất cả máu trong người cậu đang dồn xuống nơi mà chúng không có bất cứ công việc gì ở đó, không phải bây giờ, không phải với _Snape_.

“Không, chỉ là… em ổn. Em sẽ đi nằm một chút.”

Snape tóm lấy vai cậu và ông không để cậu rời đi. Harry giữ mắt mình nhìn thẳng vào mắt ông, lo sợ rằng Snape sẽ nhìn đi chỗ khác và nhận ra những thứ mà ông không bao giờ nên thấy.

“Ta không muốn trò ngã quỵ trên hành lang, Potter. Phòng của ta ở ngay sau văn phòng này. Trò hoàn toàn có thể dùng giường…”

 _L_ _ạ_ _y Merlin_ , “Không!” Harry nói và dứt người khỏi Snape. “Cảm ơn thầy, nhưng điều đó không cần thiết. Em ổn. Chỉ hơi run một chút,” cậu lắp bắp, bước lùi về phía cửa chính. “Thật đấy, giờ em ổn rồi.” Cậu gần như đã ra ngoài khi Snape gầm lên với cậu.

“Trò quên kính, ngu ngốc.” Ông nói lạnh lùng khi dúi chúng vào bàn tay của Harry.

Harry ghét phải thấy ông giận dữ thế này, nhưng cậu đơn giản không thể ở lại. Thế nhưng, cậu cũng không thể để chuyện thế này.

“Giáo sư,” cậu gọi với theo Snape.

Người đàn ông dừng lại và nhìn qua vai mình, chất giọng ông mang vẻ chờ đợi, nhưng vẫn xa cách. “Sao hả, Trò Potter?”

“Cảm ơn thầy.” Harry nói bằng một giọng đầy kìm nén. “Điều này thật quá tuyệt vời. Em chỉ hơi… choáng ngợp.”

Cậu gần như đã tự hào với chính mình khi có thể tìm cách diễn đạt khác mà không hề nói dối. Chỉ bởi cậu không nói rõ cậu ám chỉ Thuật Hoá Thú hay phản ứng của mình khi gần gũi với vị giáo sư không có nghĩa rằng cậu đang nói dối.

“Ta hiểu,” Một lúc sau, Snape lên tiếng. “Hẹn gặp lại trò tuần sau, Potter. Trừ khi…” Ông nói thêm như thể ông vừa cân nhắc lại, ông muốn nói về sự triệu hồi khẩn cho một trận chiến khác.

Harry mỉm cười và đóng lại cánh cửa phía sau. Cậu cầu khẩn rằng con hươu cái sẽ không xuất hiện vào tối nay. Chỉ riêng tối nay. Cậu cần thời gian tránh xa khỏi Snape.

***

Nửa tiếng sau, máu trong người cậu vẫn đang sôi sục. Đi bộ và nghĩ ngợi chỉ khiến cậu bức bối hơn và hoàn toàn không tĩnh tâm lại chút nào. Cậu không thể ngừng nghĩ về toàn bộ khung cảnh đó. Giọng nói của Snape, sự đụng chạm của ông, mùi hương của ông, tất cả đều hiện diện và lạy Merlin, Harry không hiểu tại sao khung cảnh đó khiến cậu cương cứng.

Đó là thời điểm tồi tệ nhất để chạm trán với Ginny.

Cô mỉm cười trìu mến và hôn Harry rất dịu dàng, như cô luôn thế. Làn môi mềm đặt lên môi cậu, cơ thể ấm áp sát bên cơ thể cậu, mùi hương mỏng manh và ngọt ngào như hương hoa… đây rồi, những thứ đáng ra phải hấp dẫn cậu chứ không phải cánh tay rắn chắc và mùi hương của mưa.

Cậu ép cô lên bức tường hành lang và hôn cô thật sâu. Cô ngạc nhiên một thoáng rồi hôn lại. Harry gầm lên và ve vuốt thân người cô ở bất cứ đâu cậu có thể chạm tới.

“Anh làm sao thế?” Ginny vỗ lên cổ cậu. Cô đang mỉm cười, cậu có thể nhận ra điều đó từ tông giọng của cô.

Cậu không muốn cười chút nào. “Anh nhớ em,” cậu nói dối, rồi cậu tiếp tục hôn cô. Cậu ép người lên cô, kiếm tìm sự tiếp xúc, kiếm tìm một thứ gì đó để cọ sát người mình.

Đôi bàn tay cô lần xuống dương vật cậu.

“Lạy Chúa,” Ginny rên rỉ, “Em chưa từng thấy anh cương thế này.”

Harry muốn gào lên. Cậu muốn nói với cô, đó là bởi có lẽ cậu chưa từng cương thế này. Cô tin rằng chỉ hôn hít hai phút đó khiến cậu trở nên thế này ư? Cô có nhận ra không?

Cậu có bận tâm không?

Ginny vuốt ve cậu, đôi bàn tay cô ấn mạnh lên khối cơ thịt. Harry chỉ nhớ đến những ngón tay dài trên đùi cậu.

“Chết tiệt,” cậu gằn giọng và liếm cổ cô. Mọi thứ đều sai, hương vị cô trên môi cậu quá ngọt. Cậu ấn mình lên lòng bàn tay cô, thúc hông lên.

Cô cởi thắt lưng cậu và luồn tay vào trong, những ngón tay mảnh mai nắm quanh dục vọng cương cứng của Harry.

“Lạy chúa, Harry,” cô rên rỉ đầy khát cầu. Cô nhìn xuống giữa họ, vuốt ve dương vật của Harry thêm vài lần nữa rồi đôi mắt xanh lại nhìn lên Harry. Cô nhếch mép cười và có điều gì đó trong đôi mắt cô. Cô đang hài lòng. Như thể điều này đã sửa chữa mọi thứ. Như thể điều này đang xảy ra bởi cô.

 _Không ph_ _ả_ _i b_ _ở_ _i em,_ Harry muốn nói với cô. _Không ph_ _ả_ _i em. Là ông_ _ấ_ _y_.

Không thể chịu nổi việc phải nhìn vào mắt cô, cậu lại hôn cô và hôn cô khi cậu thúc người trong bàn tay cô. Nhưng những chuyển động điên cuồng vẫn không đủ. Mùi hương của cô xâm nhập tâm trí của Harry, khuôn ngực mềm của cô ép lên ngực cậu.

Harry để tâm trí mình lai vãng dẫu cậu biết điều đó là sai trái. Để nó rời khỏi thực tại và quay lại một tiếng đồng hồ trước, khi cơ thể gầy nhưng rắn chắc ép lên cậu từ đằng sau, khi những ngón tay mạnh mẽ nắm lấy hai hông cậu và kéo cậu lại gần, _g_ _ầ_ _n h_ _ơ_ _n n_ _ữ_ _a_.

“Anh thật nóng bỏng,” cô nói.

 _“Trò đ_ _ượ_ _c sinh ra cho b_ _ầ_ _u tr_ _ờ_ _i,_ ” ông nói.

Cậu thất kinh, tất cả đều là dối trá. Cậu đang ve vuốt cô, bàn tay tóm lấy mông cô, hôn cô, nhưng tất cả đều là dối trá.

Ginny đột nhiên cứng người.

“Không phải bây giờ, làm ơn, không phải bây giờ,” cô cầu khẩn bằng giọng hổn hển. “Đi đi.”

Harry không cần mở mắt để biết thứ gì đằng sau cậu. Ánh sáng xanh toả ra từ vị Thần Hộ Mệnh quá giống với ma thuật điên dại của Snape. Họ tưởng như đã nghe được những tiếng bước chân, nhưng con hươu bước lặng thinh.

“Đi theo ta,” con hươu nói bằng một giọng âm trầm và Harry rên rỉ. Cậu quá gần tới điểm giải phóng.

Ginny buông dương vật của cậu nhưng Harry nắm lấy tay cô. “Xin em…” Cậu thì thầm, bỏ mặc con hươu.

“Harry, anh không thể nghiêm túc…” Cô lạnh lùng nói.

“Xin em…” Harry lại thì thầm, môi cậu ép lên cổ cô. Cậu không thể nhìn vào cô. Cậu chỉ không thể.

“Harry…” cô lại nói nhưng cậu mút vành tai cô và cô khẽ rên lên.

“Làm anh giải phóng đi…” cậu nói bên tai cô. “Xin em…”

Cô vẫn bất động nên Harry tiếp tục hôn cần cổ cô. “Anh không thể đi đến chỗ ông ấy như thế này.” Cậu van nài, tuyệt vọng. _Anh mu_ _ố_ _n đ_ _ế_ _n v_ _ớ_ _i ông_ _ấ_ _y nh_ _ư_ _th_ _ế_ _này. Hãy ngăn anh l_ _ạ_ _i._

“Anh không cần đi,” cô nói với cậu. “Hãy ở lại đây. Ở lại với em.”

Bàn tay cô khẽ vuốt ve dương vật của Harry.

“Ông ấy cần anh,” Harry thì thầm. _Anh c_ _ầ_ _n ông_ _ấ_ _y._ Ý nghĩ khiến cậu kinh hãi.

“Em cũng vậy,” Ginny rên rỉ. _Anh c_ _ầ_ _n ông_ _ấ_ _y h_ _ơ_ _n._

“Xin em,” cậu khẩn nài và cuối cùng, cô cũng nhượng bộ.

Cô vuốt ve dương vật của cậu, những ngón tay tóm chặt quanh Harry, nhưng xúc cảm đã đổi khác. Nó tuyệt vọng và gần như đau đớn. Cô đang trừng phạt cậu. Harry đáng bị như thế.

Ánh sáng xanh tràn qua mí mắt đóng lại của cậu. Cậu có thể nhìn thấy nó, cảm nhận được nó trên da mình. Những cơn nhói như có đòng điện xẹt qua khi Snape chữa lành cho cậu, khi bàn tay ấm dịch chuyển trên cơ thể cậu, khi giọng nói âm trầm thì thầm những điều đầy cám dỗ bên tai cậu. Snape đang ở đó, ngay bên cạnh họ, dẫu sự hiện diện của ông chỉ trong dáng hình của con hươu cái, vị Thần Hộ Mệnh của ông, nhưng Harry có thể cảm nhận được ma thuật của ông gần như đang sôi sục từ con vật kia.

Cậu hét lên khi lên đỉnh và cô lập tức buông cậu ra. Cậu giữ thêm một lúc nữa… giữ lấy cô nhưng đồng thời cũng là níu giữ sự tưởng tượng trong đầu cậu.

Cậu ếm bùa tẩy sạch và sửa soạn lại quần mình. Cậu cố nhìn vào mắt cô, nhưng cô né tránh ánh mắt của cậu.

“Ginny,” cậu thử gọi cô.

“Đi đi.” Cô gạt đi. “Đến với ông ấy.”

Harry quay người và đi theo con hươu.

***

Lời chú phóng thẳng vào cánh cửa khi Harry vừa bước vào bên trong.

“Thứ quái quỷ gì đã giữ chân trò thế,” Snape gầm lên.

Harry chỉ có một thoáng để ngạc nhiên trước tông giọng giận dữ và gần như hiếu chiến đó. Rồi cậu phải né, bởi Snape đã bắt đầu cuộc chiến. Cậu dựng lên một lá chắn và nó gần như lập tức bị xuyên thủng, cậu cố nấp và né nhưng những thứ có thể che chắn cậu bị thổi văng đi trước cả khi cậu kịp đến.

Một khối cầu điện xanh đập vào vai của Harry và cậu hét lên nhưng Snape không dừng lại. Ông hoàn toàn không nương tay.

Harry vội tìm đến một chỗ nấp và hít thật sâu. Cậu phải xốc lại tinh thần. Đây không phải một trò chơi.

“Ta không gọi trò đến đây để chơi trốn tìm, Potter!” Snape gầm lên và khoảnh khắc tiếp theo bức tường, nơi Harry đang nấp sau đó bị thổi văng. Kể cả với lá chắn của mình, uy lực của lời chú khiến Harry lùi lại khoảng một mét.

“Kẻ chết tiệt nào đã chọc vào thầy thế?” Cậu hét lại với Snape. Cuối cùng, cậu đã có thể bắt nhịp được vào cuộc chiến và cậu tận dụng cơ hội đó để liên tiếp quăng lời chú vào Snape.

Snape lại phát ra những tia chớp điện. Ông quá giận dữ, kể cả những đòn tấn công cũng không khiến ông tĩnh tâm lại. Harry ngờ rằng chỉ vài phút nữa cậu sẽ lại phải đối mặt với khối cầu bất khả xâm phạm đó, như ngày một tháng Chín.

“Không liên quan đến trò,” Snape gắt gỏng. “Nhưng ta sẽ rất biết ơn nếu trò bắt đầu chiến đấu thay vì tán gẫu!”

Khi ông nói, ông bắn ra một cơn lốc lửa vào Harry, cậu chặn nó bằng nước đang phun ra từ ống nước vỡ và thòi ra từ bức tường bị phá huỷ.

“Em đang chiến đấu!” Harry hét lại khi cậu khiến nước đông cứng lại trong không trung và ném những mảnh băng vào Snape.

Snape vẩy đũa phép và mặt của một chiếc bàn đã gãy được nâng lên từ nền đất. Những cột băng cắm xuyên qua lớp gỗ nhưng chúng không hề chạm tới Snape.

Snape ném chiếc bàn vào Harry.

“Ta cần trò tập trung, Potter, hơn bất cứ lúc nào khác. Hãy dồn tất cả sự căm hận trò dành cho ta vào những bùa chú của mình!”

Căm hận? Từ đó vang vọng trong tâm trí Harry một lúc. Rồi cậu thực sự giận dữ.

Với một cái vẩy đũa, chiếc bàn được ném vào bức tường và Harry nhảy qua đống đổ nát. Cậu dựng lên một lá chắn và tiến tới gần Snape khi phá vỡ bùa chú của người đàn ông trước khi chúng thậm chí có thể đến gần cậu.

Căm hận? Sao Snape có thể nói về sự căm hận? Sau những điều đã xảy ra trong văn phòng của ông, ông vẫn thực sự tin rằng Harry căm hận ông?

Cậu nâng một mảnh gỗ từ sàn bằng ma thuật của mình, lách người qua những khối cầu lửa đang lao tới rồi cậu quăng khối gỗ vút đi trong không trung. Nó trật mục tiêu và xuyên thẳng vào bức tường chỉ cách đầu Snape chục phân.

“Em không hận thầy, khốn kiếp!” Cậu hét lên với Snape, ông đột nhiên cứng người lại và ông sững sờ nhìn Harry.

Rồi ma thuật màu lam ngọc quanh ông bất chợt lắng xuống. Có một cơn cuồng phong thổi qua, c uy lựcủa nó gần như đã hất văng Harry đi, nhưng rồi không còn gì cả, dù là một làn ánh sáng mỏng.

Harry vẫn bước lại gần đến khi cậu đứng ngay trước mặt Snape.

“Em không hận thầy,” cậu lặp lại, gầm gừ như một con chó. “Nếu em hận thầy, em sẽ không bao giờ giúp thầy.”

Snape chỉ nhìn cậu chằm chằm, ông khẽ hổn hển.

“Chúng ta xong rồi chứ?” Harry quát lên với ông, cậu không thể tiếp tục ở gần Snape. Cậu cần bình tâm lại, cậu cần suy nghĩ, cần tìm cách lý giải, ý nghĩa của tất cả những chuyện này.

“Tay,” Snape nói, giờ đây gần như tự động, nhưng Harry đã đưa bàn tay mình ra.

Snape chộp lấy tay cậu một cách dịu dàng đến ngỡ ngàng và truyền đi một làn sóng ma thuật sôi sục qua Harry. Nó mạnh mẽ đến nỗi khiến Harry đột nhiên ngộp thở và lại lần nữa, cậu đứng chỉ cách Snape khoảng chục phân trong tình trạng nửa cương cứng.

Harry quay người đi mà không nói thêm một lời. Hoặc là cậu cũng không thể nói bất cứ điều gì.

Đôi chân đưa cậu về lại Phòng Sinh Hoạt chung. Đã quá nửa đêm và căn phòng trống rỗng, chỉ có Ginny đang ngồi trên chiếc sofa êm ái, nhìn chằm chằm vào ngọn lửa. Khi cô nghe thấy Harry trèo vào, cô đứng dậy và bước về phía cậu.

“Chúng ta chia tay thôi.”

Đó là một câu đơn giản. Nhưng Harry không thể phản kháng lại.

“Gin,” cậu cố gắng, nhưng không có bất cứ lời nào khác được thốt lên.

“Em không thể chịu được nữa, Harry. Anh là bạn trai của em, nhưng trong quan hệ của chúng ta, Snape lại được ưu tiên trước nhất. Đủ rồi. Em không thể tiếp tục nữa.”

Cô đúng, cậu biết điều đó. Điều này, điều giữa họ là sai trái. Nhưng bất kể chuyện gì đã xảy ra giữa cậu và Snape ngày hôm nay chăng nữa, nó cũng đang khiến cậu sợ hãi và cậu chưa sẵn sàng đối mặt nói nó, chưa sẵn sàng để từ bỏ viễn cảnh về một người bạn gái lý tưởng, một mối quan hệ lý tưởng trong cuộc sống hoàn hảo của mình.

“Xin em đừng đi, Ginny,” cậu lặng lẽ nói và nắm lấy tay cô. “Xin em. Chỉ cần… chỉ cần cho anh thêm thời gian để sắp xếp mọi chuyện.”

“Không, Harry.” Cô cương quyết, như thể cô đang thuyết phục chính mình. “Em chịu đủ rồi.”

“Ông ấy không ổn.” Harry lặng lẽ nói. “Chỉ có anh mới có thể khiến ông ấy bình thường lại, Ginny. Đó không phải lựa chọn của anh. Xin em hãy cho anh thêm cơ hội.”

“Không, em không… Harry, em không quan tâm đến ông ta,” Ginny nói và giật người ra. “Em xin lỗi.”

Cô xoay người bỏ đi nhưng cậu lại nắm lấy cô.

“Ginny, anh yêu em. Xin em đừng đi.”

Như những từ diệu kì, lời nói dối khiến cô dừng bước. Cô quay người lại.

“Thật chứ?” Cô hỏi, đầy mong chờ. “Anh thực sự yêu em chứ?”

“Phải, Gin, em biết là anh yêu em.”

“Nhưng anh chưa bao giờ nói ra.” Cô nói. “Chưa lần nào. Chưa bao giờ.”

Có lý do cho điều đó. Nhưng giờ đây, lý do đó đã bị làm ngơ.

“Anh yêu em,” cậu lặp lại.

“Lại đây,” cô nói và ôm cậu.

Người bạn gái lý tưởng lại quay về trong vòng tay cậu và đến ngày mai, những suy nghĩ về Snape cũng sẽ biến mất thôi.

Cậu hiểu rằng đó là một lời nói dối, nhưng đôi khi, thà rằng ta nuốt xuống một lời nói dối còn hơn mắc nghẹn bởi sự thật.


	10. Ta đã mơ về trò

## X: Ta đã mơ về trò 

“Cháu và Ginny sao rồi?” Hagrid hỏi khi ông ngồi xuống, cầm lấy chiếc cốc của mình.

Harry cắn miếng bánh quy của Hagrid kêu một tiếng rắc rồi nhấp một ngụm trà, hy vọng chất lỏng sẽ làm mềm miếng bánh, nhưng nó vẫn cứng queo. Dẫu sao cậu vẫn phải nuốt nó xuống.

“Chúng cháu ổn,” cậu nói.

“Harry, không phải bồ suýt chia tay tuần trước à,” Ron nhắc nhở.

Hermione vỗ nhẹ lên người Ron, nhưng Harry chỉ mỉm cười. “Không sao đâu. Đúng là thế nhưng tụi mình đã giảng hòa rồi.”

“Harry, cháu suýt chia tay?” Hagrid hỏi, kinh ngạc.

“Vâng…”

“Nhưng tại sao? Hai đứa thật hoàn hảo cho nhau.”

 _Hoàn h_ _ả_ _o_ , hai tiếng đó khiến bụng Harry quặn lại.

“Do Snape,” Ron nói ngắn gọn. “Những ngày này Harry hoặc đang học hoặc đang ở cùng Snape. Nếu cháu về lại năm hai và thấy cậu ta như bây giờ, cháu sẽ để Aragog chén quách cậu ta.”

Hagrid ho hắng nhưng kể cả ông cũng không tuyên bố rằng Aragog chẳng đời nào làm việc đó.

“Hai bồ dường như đâu bận tâm vì thiếu mình đâu,” Harry phản công, ném cho cả Ron và Hermione những cái nhìn sắc lẻm.

“Hơn nữa, mình cũng không gặp Snape cả tuần nay,” Harry nói, cố không để lộ sự cay đắng trong giọng nói.

“Bởi thầy ấy không ở trường,” Hagrid nói với chúng.

“Gì cơ? Ông ấy ở đâu?”

“Đến Bộ Pháp thuật. Theo ta được biết, Kingsley đang cho Sở Huyền bí tìm cách chữa cho thầy ấy. Thầy ấy sẽ trở lại vào hôm nay, nhưng ta không nghĩ rằng họ làm được gì.”

“Tại sao bác lại nghĩ thế?” Ron nói khi đang gặm một chiếc bánh quy.

“Ta đã sống ở đây trong phần lớn cuộc đời mình, Ron. Khi cháu ở cùng Hogwarts đủ lâu, cháu sẽ hiểu cả những điều chẳng mấy ai nghiên cứu?”

“Như là ma thuật của Hogwarts?”

“Bản thân Hogwarts không có ma thuật. Không thực sự. Phải không, bác Hagrid?” Hermione nói với một tông giọng cao. “Nó chỉ là một tòa lâu đài cổ khi những Nhà Sáng lập chọn để xây dựng trường học.”

“Hermione của chúng ta vẫn thông thái như mọi khi.” Lời khen chân thành của Hagrid luôn khiến cô đỏ mặt. “Trải qua nhiều thế kỷ, những bức tường, sàn và sân trường cũng như mọi ngõ ngách tại Hogwarts đã thấm đẫm ma thuật của học trò và giáo sư. Cả khu rừng ban đầu cũng chỉ là một cánh rừng bình thường, nhưng những sinh vật huyền bí cảm nhận được sức mạnh và quy tụ về đây. Và khu Rừng Cấm không còn an toàn nữa.”

Ông nhấp thêm một ngụm trà rồi nói tiếp, “Ta không cho rằng điều đã xảy ra với Snape, bất kể đó là điều gì, có thể đảo ngược. Hogwarts đã nhận ma thuật của thầy ấy, bởi ngôi trường cần nó. Rồi ngôi trường đền đáp lại một cách hào phóng và chúng ta không thể gửi trả lại một món quà.”

“Ý bác là ông ấy sẽ thế này mãi?” Harry rầu rĩ hỏi.

“Điều đó phụ thuộc vào thầy ấy. Giờ thầy ấy đang khiếp sợ nó, nhưng thầy ấy cần học cách kiểm soát nó, Harry. Và cháu đang giúp thầy ấy làm điều đó.”

“Cháu ư? Cháu chỉ là bao cát của ông ấy thôi.”

“Ta cá là thầy ấy không dùng từ đó,” Hagrid bật cười. “Cháu biết rằng gần đây thầy ấy đã bình tĩnh hơn nhiều.”

“Ồ, cháu tuyệt đối không nhận ra _đi_ _ề_ _u đó_ đấy.” Harry hỉnh mũi.

“Bởi cháu chỉ gặp thầy ấy khi thầy ấy cần cháu. Nhưng ta gặp thầy ấy lúc này lúc kia và thầy ấy đã bình tĩnh hơn. Đầu học kỳ, ánh sáng xanh đó luôn tỏa quanh thầy ấy, nhưng giờ đây ta hiếm khi thấy nó. Nếu không vì Wallace…”

Một tiếng gõ cửa cắt ngang lời ông và Harry thấy vô cùng thất vọng. Wallace đã làm gì? Có phải ông ta lại tấn công Snape?

“Hẳn là thầy ấy,” Hagrid lẩm bẩm rồi đứng dậy và đi ra mở cửa.

“Chào mừng thầy trở về, Giáo sư Snape,” ông nói và kéo cánh cửa rộng hơn. Ông ra hiệu cho người đàn ông vào trong.

Harry đột nhiên thấy căng thẳng. Đây là lần đầu tiên họ gặp nhau kể từ… kể từ _l_ _ầ_ _n đó_. Harry có một giả thuyết, một giả thuyết khả dĩ để lý giải tại sao cậu lại có phản ứng đó với Snape và đây là dịp hoàn hảo để cậu xác nhận nó.

“Tôi không chủ ý…” Snape mở lời. Ông đứng ngần ngừ ở ngưỡng cửa một lúc nhưng Hagrid cắt ngang và gần như kéo ông vào trong.

“Ngớ ngẩn,” ông nói rất khẽ. “Hãy vào trong và cùng uống trà hoa cúc với chúng tôi.”

Trước khi Snape có thể từ chối, và Harry đoan chắc ông đã có ý định đó, Hagrid ấn một cốc trà nóng vào tay ông và không khách sáo ấn ông ngồi xuống một chiếc ghế.

Snape cạu cọ và Harry, Ron cùng Hermione chỉ quan sát ông và cố không ngoác ra cười. Có lẽ chúng chưa từng thấy vị giáo sư khó xử như này.

“Món của thầy cũng đã sẵn sàng, như tôi đã hứa, thưa Giáo sư,” Hagrid nói khi ông đưa cho Snape một túi nhỏ màu nâu.

“Cảm ơn, Hagrid.” Snape nói đầy cảm kích.

Harry nhìn chiếc túi một cách tò mò, dõi mắt theo khi nó chìm vào một trong những túi áo khoác của Snape.

“Chỉ là trà,” Snape nói với Harry khi ông nhận ra hướng nhìn của cậu. “Một hỗn hợp với lá bạc hà và thảo dược trấn an.”

Trong lúc Hagrid và Snape tiếp tục trò chuyện về loài cây nào đó mà Slughorn cần, Harry không ngừng theo dõi phản ứng của chính mình trước Snape.

Không, cậu chắc chắn không còn căm ghét người đàn ông, nhưng cũng không… _h_ _ư_ _ng ph_ _ấ_ _n_ như lần trước. Cậu thấy lòng mình bình lặng.

Cậu hẳn đã phản ứng với ma thuật của Snape. Nguồn năng lượng xanh và dữ dội đó là thứ đã kích thích Harry, không phải Snape. Không thể là Snape. Cậu chỉ nhớ Ginny và rồi ma thuật của Snape khiến cậu rạo rực, rồi những xúc cảm đó đã lẫn lộn với nhau theo cách nào đó và đó là lý do chuyện ấy xảy ra.

Giờ cậu có thể nhìn Snape và chẳng cảm thấy gì cả. Cậu không khao khát những ngón tay dài lướt trên cơ thể cậu, hay giọng nói âm trầm kia thì thầm vào tay cậu. Mọi chuyện đều ổn. Cậu không mong muốn những điều đó. Cậu không. Thực sự không.

“Họ có nói gì với thầy ở Bộ Pháp thuật không, thưa Giáo sư?”

Snape thậm chí chẳng buồn giả bộ rằng Ron và Hermione không nên nghe về chuyện này.

“Chuyến đi của tôi không đem lại kết quả gì. Họ nói trong nhiều ngày nhưng họ không biết gì nhiều hơn chúng ta.”

“Hagrid,” Hermione nói, “Bác nói nếu không vì Wallace là sao?”

Cô thận trọng nhìn Snape như thể để chắc chắn ông cho phép họ nói về đề tài này.

“Ta đoan chắc rằng, trò Potter đây cũng không giấu giếm sự thật rằng Wallace căm ghét ta.” Snape đáp.

“Nhưng đó là đầu khóa học,” Hermione nói.

“Ý kiến của ông ấy không thay đổi,” Snape nhận xét.

“Là do thầy ta, phải không?” Harry chậm rãi hỏi, quan sát phản ứng của Snape. “Thầy ta là lý do chúng ta phải chiến đấu.”

“Giáo sư Wallace ở đây theo yêu cầu của ta và vì lợi ích của trò,” Snape nói một cách máy móc.

“Thầy ấy sẽ sớm hiểu ra,” Hagrid nói. Ông cười với Snape, ông trông như đang muốn giấu mặt đằng sau cốc trà của mình. “Giáo sư Snape của chúng ta đã chứng minh bản thân nhiều lần. Thầy ấy là một người tốt.”

“Ồ phải, thầy ấy đích thực đáng yêu,” Ron khẽ lẩm bẩm nhưng giọng nó không đủ nhỏ để đôi tai Snape không bắt được. Dẫu vậy, nó chỉ bị ông gườm mắt một cái.

“Dù ta cũng phải thừa nhận rằng khi đó, thầy ta _quá_ lỗ mãng,” Hagrid nói thêm với một cái nhún vai. “Ta chưa từng nghe kẻ nào nói chuyện với Giáo sư Snape như thế.”

“Khi nào?” Harry hỏi, nghi hoặc. “Đó là khi nào, bác Hagrid.”

Snape không nói gì để can Hagrid không trả lời, dù vị người lai nhìn ông một cách dò xét. Rồi ông nói. “Khoảng một tuần trước, tối Chủ nhật trước. Khi trở về từ Ba Cây Chổi sau một cuộc nhậu nho nhỏ, bác đã vô tình nghe họ tranh luận.”

Ánh mắt Harry gần như xoáy sâu vào Snape nhưng ông không nói lời nào, ông chịu đựng cái nhìn chằm chằm của Harry mà không chớp mắt. Là _đêm đó_. Lần đầu tiên cậu chuyển hóa và họ đã chiến đấu dữ dội sau đó. Lại vẫn là Wallace. Nhưng họ đã tranh luận điều gì?

“Nhưng tại sao? Tại sao thầy ta căm ghét thầy đến thế?” Ron hỏi, nhìn Snape.

“Ông ấy không căm ghét ta,” Snape nói. Ron nhướn một bên chân mày như thể nó cực kỳ nghi ngờ về điều đó. “Ông ấy căm hận Tử Thần Thực Tử và ta là một trong số chúng. Và khi bọn chúng không còn nữa, ông ấy chỉ có thể dồn hận thù vào ta.”

“Tất cả Tử Thần Thực Tử đều đang ở trong Azkaban. Chúng đã làm điều gì khiến thầy ấy vẫn không thể tha thứ?” Hermione hỏi, dường như không thực sự hy vọng một câu trả lời.

Snape khiến tất cả ngạc nhiên. “Chúng đã giết con gái ông ấy.”

***

Sau bữa trưa, chúng tạm biệt Snape và quyết định đến Hogsmeade cùng những đứa học trò khác. Đã khá lâu kể từ lần cuối Harry có thời gian rảnh rỗi mà không cần đọc thêm tài liệu để phụ tá Wallace hay gặp Snape để chiến đấu với ông hoặc học Phép Hóa thú, hay luyện tập cùng Ron và Hermione.

Ginny và Neville nhập hội với chúng và cả bọn đi về phía ngôi làng. Tuyết rơi lất phất. Đó là một ngày tháng Mười hai tuyệt đẹp, dù trời nhiều mây. Không khí trong lành và màn tuyết khiến ngôi làng trông tịch mịch một cách lạ thường. Không có bất cứ âm thanh nào ngoại trừ tiếng bước chân lạo xạo của chúng trên tuyết và tiếng gáy bất chợt của những con chim.

Cậu đang nắm tay Ginny và tất cả đều cười đùa. Neville ôn lại những chuyến thăm làng trước đây còn Hermione kể cho chúng nghe về lần Harry đã chơi Malfoy một vố dưới tấm Áo Choàng Tàng Hình của mình. Quá nhiều kỷ niệm đẹp Harry có thể liên hệ với nơi đây.

Chúng đi vào quán Ba Cây Chổi để tìm đồ uống và chút đồ ăn vặt. Chúng túm tụm lại trong một góc tối và chẳng mấy chốc sau, nhóm nhỏ của chúng đã trở thành nhóm huyên náo nhất nhưng có lẽ cũng hạnh phúc nhất. Và Harry nghĩ rằng thật quá dễ dàng để cuốn theo. Sự bình thường này là điều cậu đã khao khát bấy lâu. Cậu mỉm cười với Ginny và trao cô những nụ hôn nhỏ. Giờ cậu chỉ là một gã trai bình thường và cậu hài lòng với điều đó.

Thế nhưng, cậu thấy như thiếu vắng thứ gì đó. Nó giống như một lỗ hổng trong trái tim cậu. Những sự việc và câu chuyện từng khiến cậu ngập tràn niềm vui, giờ đây dường như chẳng còn khuấy động cậu. Bàn tay Ginny đặt trên đùi từng khiến tim cậu hẫng nhịp và đập loạn giờ không hơn một sự va chạm của một kẻ lạ mặt trong đám đông.

Cậu không hiểu sự trống rỗng này đến từ đâu, hoặc có lẽ, cậu đã không muốn thấu hiểu. Nhưng cảm giác lạ lùng đó đeo bám cậu cả buổi chiều.

“Mấy bồ đi trước đi,” Ron nói với những đứa khác khi chúng ra khỏi quán sau bữa trà chiều. Nó túm lưng áo khoác của Harry, ngăn cậu đi theo Ginny và rồi thì thầm. “Bồ ở lại.”

Đám còn lại nghi hoặc nhìn hai đứa, nhưng Ron chỉ không ngừng cười nên chúng vẫy chào tạm biệt và quay lại Hogwarts. Harry quay sang Ron,

“Chuyện gì thế?”

“Mình cần bồ giúp, Harry.”

“Giúp gì?”

“Vụ đó.”

Trên bàn trưng bày là rất nhiều vòng cổ sáng lấp lánh và những chiếc nhẫn vàng dày dặn với viên đá to ở chính giữa. Những sợi dây vàng và bạc quấn quanh cái cổ mảnh mai của con manequin như rắn và những cái lắc tay sáng loáng trên cổ tay chúng.

Harry kinh ngạc hỏi, “Bồ định mua cho bồ ấy một chiếc _nh_ _ẫ_ _n_?”

“Gì cơ?” Ron gào lên. “Không!” Rồi nó thất kinh, “Bồ nghĩ rằng bồ ấy muốn mình mua nhẫn?”

“Ôi, không.” Harry nói nhanh, nhẹ nhõm. “ Mình nghĩ là hơi quá sớm.”

“Mình chỉ định tặng bồ ấy một chiếc vòng cổ.” Ron lẩm bẩm. “Quà Giáng Sinh, bồ biết đấy.”

Chúng nhìn chằm chằm ô cửa sổ vài phút rồi Ron thở dài một tiếng nặng nề đến nỗi người ta sẽ tưởng chúng sắp phải bước vô hang rồng chứ không phải một cửa hàng.

Cửa hàng chật chội, nhưng không bởi diện tích của nó vốn nhỏ. Trong những tủ lớn bằng kính bày đủ loại trang sức và Harry chợt hiểu ra tại sao Ron kinh sợ nhiệm vụ này đến thế. Có quá nhiều lựa chọn để phải cân nhắc.

“Chúng ta đóng cửa vào mười giờ,” một giọng nghiêm nghị vang lên từ phá sau quầy. Harry nhìn về hướng giọng nói. Đó là một phụ nữ già và dẫu chúng không đang ở trong một hang động, chúng thực sự đã tìm thấy rồng. Bà ta có một khuôn mặt hình tam giác và trong một tích tắc Harry có thể thề cậu đã thấy hai cái sừng trên đầu bà, nhưng hoá ra đó chỉ là những nhúm tóc được vuốt thẳng đứng lên của bà. Đôi mắt bà có màu vàng hung hãn và bà cau mày, vẻ không hài lòng.

“Chúng cháu sẽ nhanh thôi,” Ron nói, nhưng người phụ nữ đã bước ra từ đằng sau quầy.

Bà nhìn Harry một lúc rồi đôi mắt tinh tường của bà đánh giá Ron. “Cho bồ mi hả?”

“Phải,” Ron nói, chớp chớp mắt. “Cháu chợt nảy ra.”

Nó chưa kịp nói hết câu thì người phụ nữ đã nắm lấy cánh tay và kéo nó vào trong cửa hàng. Harry vẫn có thể nghe thấy bà hỏi, “Nói cho ta biết ba điều về cô bé đi nào, con trai,” bằng một giọng đầy háo hức, và rồi cậu thấy mình thực sự một mình trong cửa hàng.

Harry tiếp tục xem xét những món hàng, ngắm nhìn những mề đay và dây xích, những chiếc nhẫn có mặt là ấn hiệu, những chiếc nhẫn đính hôn, vòng tay và trâm cài tóc. Vàng, bạc và vàng trắng là những vật liệu thông dụng nhất, nhưng cửa hàng còn có những món vô cùng thú vị. Một viên trân châu treo trên lông đuôi kỳ lân, một lắc tay vẩy rồng sặc sỡ, hay nhẫn làm từ xương loài vật nào đó – ấy là cậu hy vọng thế.

Đằng nào cậu cũng vào rồi, cậu có thể tìm thứ gì cho Ginny. Cô ấy sẽ thích một chiếc vòng tay, hoặc có lẽ một chiếc nhẫn.

Harry tiếp tục tìm kiếm, đi sâu hơn nữa vào cửa hàng. Cậu nghe giọng vị chủ quán từ xa, nhưng ngoài giọng nói đó là sự im lặng bao trùm.

Trên một chiếc giá được phủ bằng lụa đen, cậu nhận ra thứ gì đó đang tỏa sáng. Ánh sáng xanh quen thuộc kéo cậu về phía sợi dây chuyền. Cậu cẩn thận cầm lên tay và nâng nó lên.

Sợi dây chuyền đơn giản nhưng vô cùng xinh đẹp. Sợi dây màu đen dài với mặt đá nhỏ. Đôi cánh làm từ cùng loại vật liệu đen ôm lấy một viên đá hình giọt nước. Viên đá có hình bầu dục. Nó tỏa ra một màu xanh lấp lánh huyền ảo, như thể có một thứ năng lực kì lạ được cất giữ bên trong đang tỏa sáng và chuyển động. Như thể một phần của bầu trời bị nhốt lại trong đó.

“Ôi cháu yêu, nếu cháu cần năng lượng của đá mặt trăng để giữ bạn gái mình bình tĩnh, ta không cho rằng hai cháu dành cho nhau đâu.” Vị chủ quán nói đằng sau cậu.

Harry xoay người qua, nhìn người phụ nữ, tim đập loạn như thể cậu bị bắt khi đang trộm đồ. May mắn thay Ron không có ở đây.

“Ý–ý bác là gì?”

“Đá mặt trăng,” bà gật đầu ra hiệu về phía chiếc vòng cổ trong tay Harry. “Nó có năng lực chữa lành. Nó giúp cân bằng nguồn năng lượng dư thừa hoặc giúp cháu suy nghĩ. Cháu tặng nó cho cô gái thì chẳng khác nào nói với cô nàng: này, bình tĩnh lại và nghĩ xem em có _th_ _ự_ _c s_ _ự_ muốn anh không?”

Harry quan sát ánh sáng xanh óng ánh tỏa ra từ viên đá.

“Hơn nữa,” bà nói. “Dây rutheni hợp với đàn ông hơn. Nếu cháu muốn tìm thứ gì đó đặc biệt cho cô gái của mình, cháu nên thử iri, lông đuôi kỳ lân hay bờm zouwu.”

“Không,” Harry nói khi cậu lướt ngón cả trên viên đá mặt trăng và đôi cánh ôm lấy viên đá. “Nó là thứ cháu cần.”

***

Ron nằm sõng xoài như một con đại bàng trên nền đất. Ơn Chúa, lần này có những chiếc gối kê bên dưới nó. Nó đang định thần lại sau khi Harry biến ra một con rồng–bụi đuổi nó hụt hơi. Harry lại đó và cũng thả người lên đám gối còn Hermione lên kế hoạch cho những bước tiếp theo.

Chúng đang ở trong lớp học bỏ không trên tầng bảy, bên cạnh bức chân dung của cô phù thuỷ váy xanh. Harry đoán rằng chúng tạm thời có thể sử dụng chỗ này.

“Mình không hiểu tại sao bồ làm chuyện này,” Ron nói, mắt nó vẫn nhắm.

“Làm gì? Chuyện này hả?” Harry nói, quơ tay một vòng chỉ quanh căn phòng.

Lý do cậu luyện tập cùng Hermione và Ron quá đỗi hiển nhiên – để Snape không có cơ hội khiến cậu bị thương.

“Tại sao bồ giúp thầy ấy,” Ron giải thích. “Trò này đau như quỷ, và bồ chẳng được lợi lộc gì.”

“Bồ giúp mình đó thôi,” Harry nói và nhún vai, như thể điều đó giải thích tất cả.

“Mình là bạn thân nhất của bồ, Harry.” Ron nói khi nó hé mở một bên mắt.

“Bồ nghĩ rằng mình không nên giúp ông ấy?” Cậu hỏi Ron.

“Gì cơ? Không.” Ron ngồi dậy và nhìn cậu. “Mình chỉ không thể tin rằng bồ và thầy ấy có thể chuyển từ thù địch thành bạn bè.”

Câu nó nói khiến Harry bật cười. “Chúng mình không phải bạn bè, Ron.”

“Harry, bồ không liều mạng mình mỗi tuần cho một người không phải bạn bồ. Hay ít nhất là một người mà bồ không tôn kính đến điên cuồng. Mình không nói rằng mình phản đối hay gì. Mình chỉ ngạc nhiên khi bồ và thầy ấy trở nên gần gũi đến thế dù tất cả những gì hai người làm là đấu tay đôi.”

Harry chợt thấy hai má đỏ ửng.

“Mình và ông ấy không chỉ chiến đấu,” Harry buột miệng. Cậu không thể nói sự thật, không phải toàn bộ. Chúng sẽ hiểu nhầm. Thế nhưng, cậu cần nói gì đó.

Hermione nhập hội, cô cũng chiếm lấy một chiếc gối.

“Bồ còn làm gì với Snape nữa, Harry?” Ron thận trọng hỏi, như thể nó sợ phải nghe câu trả lời.

Harry không đáp lại. Cậu không thể. Cậu chợt nhớ lại miếng bịt mắt, sự đụng chạm trên đùi cậu, bàn tay lướt trên cánh tay cậu, và giọng nói đó, _t_ _ấ_ _t c_ _ả_.

“Harry…” Hermione nói khẽ, chạm vào vai cậu. “Bồ có điều gì muốn kể cho tụi mình?”

“Mình nghĩ rằng mình nên cho hai bồ thấy,” Harry nói rồi nhắm mắt lại và cố tập trung. Cậu không muốn biến thành một con cú khi không có sự hiện diện của Snape, e sợ rằng sẽ không có ai giúp biến cậu trở lại nếu cậu không thể tự làm điều đó. Thay vào đó, cậu chỉ biến đổi mái tóc của mình. Cậu gần như có thể cảm nhận được những sợi lông trắng nhú lên.

Ron và Hermione thở dốc.

“Thầy ấy dạy bồ Phép Hoá thú?”Hermione hỏi rồi cô nói tiếp bằng một giọng đầy háo hức, “Ôi, lạy chúa, mình có thể chạm vào chứ?”

Harry bật cười, “Được, dĩ nhiên rồi.”

Ron chăm chú nhìn cậu, nhẹ nhõm. “Thiệt tình, mình đã nghĩ đến chuyện khác đấy. Bồ hù mình xém xỉu.”

“Sao bồ không nói với tụi mình?” Hermione đập tay lên đùi cậu rồi cô thận trọng chạm vào những chiếc lông. “Ôi, chúng thật xinh đẹp và mềm mại! Bồ muốn trở thành con gì? Bồ làm được đến đâu rồi? Theo mình đọc thì phép thuật này dễ hơn lời chú Sirius kể nhiều, nhưng vẫn rất khó và nguy hiểm.”

“‘Mione, để bồ ấy trả lời chứ.” Ron nhe răng cười.

Harry chỉ mỉm cười với những người bạn của mình. “Mình là một con cú tuyết,” cậu nói. “Và giờ mình đã có thể biến đổi hoàn toàn, hay ít nhất mình đã thành công một lần. Nhưng mình không muốn biến hoá mà không có mặt ông ấy, phòng trường hợp bất trắc xảy ra.”

“Thật tuyệt vời, Harry! Bồ sẽ bay được chứ?”

“Dĩ nhiên, phải không, Harry?”

“Phải, mình sẽ, hy vọng thế.”

“Tại sao bồ giữ bí mật?” Ron hỏi.

Harry nhún vai. “Không phải bất cứ phù thuỷ nào cũng có thể biến hình. Mình đoán là ban đầu mình chỉ muốn chắc chắn là mình làm được.”

Đó không phải một lời nói dối, nhưng cũng không phải toàn bộ sự thật. Harry giữ bí mật bởi một ý nghĩ điên rồ rằng đó là thứ mà chỉ ông và Harry biết, một thứ _c_ _ủ_ _a riêng h_ _ọ_. Tuy nhiên, giờ đây, cậu cảm giác mình còn có một thứ thậm chí tối tăm hơn cần giấu kín, một bí mật của riêng cậu. Cậu hy vọng cả Snape cũng không nhận ra Harry đã phản ứng với ma thuật của ông như thế nào và có lẽ như vậy là tốt hơn cả. Harry sẽ không thể sống nổi với nỗi xấu hổ đó.

Con hươu cái của Snape đột nhiên hiện hình trong không trung.

Harry bật dậy, những sợi lông của cậu biến trở lại thành tóc.

“Đi theo ta,” con hươu nói bằng giọng của Snape. Harry chạy tới chỗ nó, nhưng nó không di chuyển.

Phải mất một lúc Harry mới hiểu lý do, nhưng đã quá muộn. Cậu đã có thể nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của Snape.

“Ông ấy đang đến,” cậu nói với hai đứa bạn mình và khoảnh khắc sau cánh cửa bật mở. Ron và Hermione cũng vội vàng nhấc người khỏi những chiếc gối. Chúng đáng ra không được ở đây, đặc biệt là sau nửa đêm. Cuộc tập huấn của Harry sẽ khiến nhà Gryffindor mất ít nhất năm mươi điểm.

Snape kinh ngạc nhìn chúng. “Vì lý do chết tiệt nào mà các trò lại ở đây?” Ông gần như gầm lên.

“Hai trò ấy đang giúp em,” Harry nói nhanh.

Ma thuật của Snape đang toả ra đầy đe doạ và Harry dám cá rằng ông đang sử dụng đến chút sức kiềm chế cuối cùng để không tung đòn tấn công. Snape đang giận dữ, nhưng không phải với chúng, mà bởi thứ gì đó hoặc _k_ _ẻ_ _nào đó_ lại khiến ông sôi sục.

“Đó không phải một lời biện minh hợp lý, Potter. Ta cũng không mong chờ sự hiện diện _c_ _ủ_ _a trò_ tại đây.”

“Chúng em đang luyện tập đấu tay đôi,” Harry đáp.

Snape rời mắt khỏi cậu rồi nhìn Ron và Hermione. “Rời khỏi đây,” ông nói và cả hai đều co chân chạy thẳng ra cửa mà không nói lời nào. Harry có thể thấy nỗi sợ trong mắt chúng.

“Điều gì khiến trò nghĩ rằng mình được phép phá luật chỉ để giúp ta?” Snape khẽ khàng nói. Giọng nói của ông tiềm ẩn sự nguy hiểm, truyền qua Harry một cơn run rẩy dữ dội.

“Em biết là mình không được phép.” Harry nói. “Nhưng tụi em đâu thể làm việc này vào ban ngày, phải không?” Rồi cậu hỏi, cố chuyển đề tài. “Wallace lại khiến thầy nổi giận ư? Thầy ấy đã làm gì?”

“Không liên quan đến trò.” Snape nói, chầm chậm rút đũa phép ra.

Harry có thể cảm nhận được sự đe dọa treo lơ lửng trong không khí. Chỉ vài giây nữa thôi họ sẽ bước vào trận đấu, nhưng cả hai tiếp tục nói và di chuyển theo một vòng tròn. Cậu cảm nhận được khối cảm xúc bên trong mình, nhưng nó không liên quan đến quầng ma thuật toả sáng của Snape, thứ đã khiến Ron và Hermione kinh hãi. Harry đang hưng phấn.

“Xét rằng em đang phải đối mặt với thầy, em nghĩ chuyện đó _có_ liên quan đến em.”

Snape cau có. “Ta vô cùng cảm kích trước những nỗ lực mà trò sẵn lòng bỏ ra để giúp ta, Potter. Ta thực lòng cảm kích. Nếu không nhờ trò, ta hẳn đã giết kẻ nào đó rồi. Tuy nhiên, ta không thể để ba học trò lai vãng buổi đêm mà không bị trừng phạt.”

“Hãy cá cược,” Harry gợi ý với một nụ cười rộng. “Nếu em thắng, và dựa trên những trận đấu trước của chúng ta, viễn cảnh đó có khả năng cao sẽ thành sự thực, thầy sẽ không trừ điểm, không phạt cấm túc, và cho phép chúng em sử dụng căn phòng này để luyện tập hai lần một tuần.”

“Và nếu ta thắng?” Snape hỏi lại.

“Em không biết,” Harry nhún vai, “Bất cứ thứ gì thầy muốn.”

Ma thuật của Snape đột ngột bùng lên cao hơn nữa, như thể những lời ngạo mạn của Harry khiến nó cuồng nộ hơn.

Snape chỉ gằn giọng, “Potter, trò quên rằng ta không _mu_ _ố_ _n_ thắng.”

“Em không thấy vậy,” Harry nói rồi rút nhanh đũa phép, đột ngột tung một lời chú vào Snape.

Snape chặn đứng lời chú, ông lách người khỏi tia sáng đỏ, áo chùng đen cuộn lên quanh ông như một màn khói.

“Trò sẽ hối hận vì điều này,” Snape nói khi ông nhếch miệng cười, và một khối cầu điện lửa xanh bay về phía Harry. “Nhưng, chúng ta sẽ cá cược. Theo ý trò.”

Cậu chưa bao giờ tận hưởng trận đấu với Snape như lúc này. Dẫu ma thuật của Snape không thể đến gần cậu, cậu vẫn cảm nhận được những xung điện. Những bùa chú hoa nhã, những đòn tấn công khiến mặt sàn rung chuyển liên tục va đập vào nhau. Một con rồng phun lửa trồi lên từ nền đất nhưng bị một con rắn khổng lồ nuốt chửng. Nó cuộn lại quanh Harry, cơ thể rắn rỏi của nó siết chặt như muốn ép lấy không khí từ buồng phổi Harry, nhưng cậu kiểm soát nó và biến nó thành rất nhiều sợi dây thừng.

Những sợi dây thừng trườn về phía Snape, ông đốt cháy chúng nhưng một vài sợi thoát được sự chú ý của ông và trói ngoặt tay ông ra sau. Trong thoáng chốc, Harry nghĩ rằng cậu đã thắng, nhưng rồi ma thuật của Snape bùng lên. Snape được bọc trong một ngọn lửa xanh và những sợi dây hóa thành tro. Ông khoát tay và sàn lớp học nứt toác ra như thể một sinh vật vô hình đang bò ở bên dưới.

Những mảnh sàn trồi lên ngay dưới chân Harry và uy lực của nó quăng Harry lên không trung. Trong phút cuối, cậu triệu hồi những chiếc gối mà mới nãy ba đứa đã nằm lên làm đệm đỡ rồi cậu lập tức lăn người đi bởi sàn nhà phía dưới cậu lại nứt ra.

Cậu vẩy cổ tay và ném những mảnh gỗ sắc như dao găm vào Snape và ông dựng lên một lá chắn. Những mảnh sàn vỡ thành vô số mảnh nhỏ như que tăm.

Harry đứng dậy, vừa thở dốc vừa quệt mồ hôi trên trán. Cuối cùng, Harry đã thành công khiến Snape trông không khá hơn tình trạng của mình, nhưng ông rõ ràng cũng đang thích thú với cuộc chiến. Ông nhếch mép cười đầy hài lòng khi ông vẩy đũa trên cơ thể mình. Harry quan sát những lớp áo chùng của ông bay ra và Snape ngậm đũa phép giữa hai hàm răng khi ông xắn tay áo sơ mi lên.

Harry không thể ngăn mình toét miệng cười. “Em không ngờ mình có dịp được kiểm chứng thầy cũng là người.”

Snape cầm lại đũa phép, quan sát cậu. Ông hơi nghiêng đầu và môi ông cong thành một nụ cười đầy nguy hiểm. Đôi mắt đen của ông lóe sáng khi ông cởi hai cúc trên cùng của chiếc áo sơ mi. Có thứ gì đó ở ông khiến Harry hưng phấn. Hình xăm đã mờ trên cánh tay trái của ông, làn da trắng, cơ thể mảnh dẻ và khuôn mặt đáng ra phải khiến cậu kinh tởm nhưng Harry lại cảm thấy đầy thu hút.

“Chỉ là xương và thịt, Potter, như bất cứ kẻ nào khác.” Snape khẽ nhún vai.

Harry lắc đầu. “Thầy không giống bất cứ ai em biết.” Cậu thừa nhận, rồi tấn công ông trước khi hoặc cậu hoặc Snape có thể nói thêm bất cứ điều gì.

Đòn tấn công của cậu hẳn đã khiến ông bất ngờ bởi ông đã không kịp dựng lá chắn và lời chú cắt qua bắp tay ông. Ông nhìn vết thương một lúc, quan sát máu nhuộm đỏ lớp áo trắng tinh của ông, rồi ánh nhìn dữ dội của quay trở lại Harry.

Từ đó, Snape trở nên hoang dại. Tất cả lời chú của ông đều có phần hung bạo, và Harry khó khăn lắm mới tránh được chúng và một số thậm chí còn khiến cậu xây xước. Như thể họ đang nhảy múa trên một ranh giới và ngay bên cạnh họ là một vực sâu tăm tối với hiểm nguy rình rập. Mọi thứ đều trở nên dữ dội hơn một chút và có những đốm sáng nổ ra trong không trung, cả theo nghĩa đen và theo nghĩa ẩn dụ.

Họ nhảy ra xa để tránh những luồng ma thuật và xoay trở để né những đồ vật được ném tới. Những lá chắn được dựng lên để rồi bị đập vỡ. Gần như mọi thứ trong lớp học đều đã vỡ vụn. Họ phá hủy mọi thứ xung quanh, nhưng họ tiến lại mỗi lúc một gần nhau hơn.

Khi khoảng cách giữa hai người chỉ còn khoảng một mét, Harry khom người để tránh một lời chú rít qua đầu cậu rồi nhảy về phía trước, xuyên qua làn khói mà nó tạo ra. Khoảnh khắc sau, khi tro tàn và bụi lắng xuống, cậu đang đứng cách Snape chỉ nửa mét, đũa phép chĩa vào mặt người đàn ông

Ma thuật xanh đang rực sáng quanh người vị giáo sư, nhưng một lời chú hùng mạnh từ khoảng cách gần thế này sẽ xuyên thủng nó và kết thúc trận đấu. Một phần trong cậu không mong muốn điều đó. Cậu đang run lên vì hưng phấn, dù chiếc đũa phép được nắm chắc.

“Trò này thật vui,” cậu toét miệng cười với Snape rồi vẩy đũa.

Snape lách người để né lời chú. Harry có thể cảm nhận được một bàn tay nắm lấy cổ tay mình, rồi cậu bị lôi giật lại và khoảnh khắc sau đó, lưng cậu đập lên ngực Snape. Đầu đũa phép dí vào cổ cậu khi cánh tay Snape ghìm lấy ngực Harry và những ngón tay ông tóm lấy áo sơ mi của Harry để ngăn cậu thoát ra. Harry gằn giọng, không phải bởi đau đớn.

“Trò này _th_ _ậ_ _t_ vui,” Snape lẩm nhẩm bên tai Harry.

Harry có thể nghe được nhịp thở dồn dập của Snape, có thể cảm nhận được luồng không khí nóng hổi trên da cậu. Cậu nhắm mắt lại, cố lấy lại cân bằng nhưng hành động đó chỉ khiến mọi thứ tồi tệ hơn. Mùi hương thanh khiết của cơn mưa bủa vây lấy cậu. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được từng phân tại điểm cơ thể rắn chắn kia ép lên cậu từ đằng sau. Cậu ngọ nguậy, xoay người, đẩy và kéo nhưng chẳng mấy chốc cậu nhận ra hành động của mình không phải để thoát khỏi Snape.

“Trò đã đầu hàng chưa?” Snape nói bằng một giọng u tối. Nó truyền đến cơ thể Harry một cơn run rẩy dữ dội và điều đó khiến cậu sợ hãi.

Cậu nắm lấy bàn tay Snape đặt trên ngực mình để tách ông ra. Sự tiếp xúc khiến cậu hoảng sợ, nó quá mê đắm. _Đó là ma thu_ _ậ_ _t c_ _ủ_ _a ông_ _ấ_ _y_ , cậu nhắc nhở bản thân. Bàn tay cậu đặt trên tay Snape, những móng tay gần như cắm lên da thịt người đàn ông để gỡ nó ra.

Snape ghì cậu gần sát hơn nếu điều đó còn có thể. Harry choàng mở mắt.

“Cuối cùng trò đã biết sợ…” Snape gằn giọng, đầu ông ngả lên đầu Harry. “Tốt…” ông thầm thì.

Harry có thể nhìn thấy hình ảnh cả hai phản chiếu trong một miếng kính cửa sổ vỡ không xa phía trước cậu. Snape đáng ra nên vui mừng vì chiến thắng này, nhưng khuôn mặt ông không hề có nét rạng rỡ. Da ông nhợt nhạt, môi ông hơi hé ra, mắt ông nhắm lại và hai hàng chân mày của ông nhíu lại. Ông trông đầy lo lắng, không hề đắc thắng.

Ý nghĩ đó khiến Harry thấy bình tâm một cách lạ lùng. Cậu ngừng chống lại sự kìm kẹp của Snape và chấp nhận nó, rồi nhận ra bản chất của nó: một cái ôm.

Bàn tay nắm lấy áo cậu lập tức thả lỏng và Harry áp tay mình lên tay người đàn ông, ngón tay họ đan vào nhau và đặt trên ngực cậu. Ánh sáng xanh tỏa ra từ người ông xuyên qua da của Harry nên cậu thả rơi đũa phép, hy vọng nó sẽ không coi cậu là một mối đe dọa. Cậu dùng bàn tay kia nắm lấy cẳng tay của Snape và gần như tức khắc, ma thuật của Snape lắng xuống. Nó không còn cuồng nộ mà bao bọc lấy tay của Harry và uy lực của nó giờ chỉ là những mơn trớn nhẹ nhàng.

Điểm tiếp xúc trên cổ cậu biến mất và Harry có thể nghe tiếng đũa phép của vị giáo sư rơi trên sàn. Rồi cánh tay phải của Snape cuốn quanh bụng Harry.

Đó là một cái ôm quá đỗi khẽ khàng. Quá sâu kín và quá mỏng manh, như thể nó có thể vỡ vụn bất cứ lúc nào như kính cửa sổ.

“Em không sợ hãi,” Harry nói, bởi cậu cảm thấy đó là điều cậu cần nói thành tiếng, hoặc có lẽ, là điều Snape cần nghe. “Kể cả nếu thầy khiến em bị thương một lần, hai lần hay một tỉ lần, em vẫn sẽ đến bên thầy và giúp thầy, chỉ cần thầy vẫn cần em. Thầy sẽ không dễ dàng tống khứ được em đâu, Snape.”

“Ta đã mơ về trò,” Snape lẩm nhẩm bằng một giọng khẽ khàng và xa cách. Khuôn mặt ông nhích lại gần gò má của Harry. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được râu vị giáo sư cọ trên da mặt mình. Tim Harry đập dữ dội hơn trước những từ đó.

Bàn tay tự do của Snape lướt lên trên người Harry và tóm lấy cổ cậu. Những ngón tay của ông ấn lên cổ Harry đủ sâu để khiến cậu đau, nhưng không đủ hung bạo để khiến cậu ngạt thở. Harry ngả đầu ra sau và một tiếng rên khẽ khàng thoát ra từ cổ họng cậu. Không phải nỗi sợ hãi khiến tim cậu đập loạn thế này.

“Bàn tay ta trên cổ trò,” Snape nói, ông ở gần Harry đến nỗi hơi thở ông chờn vờn trên gò má cậu. “Trò đã van xin ta, nhưng ta đã không thể buông ra. Ta muốn, nhưng bàn tay ta không còn nghe lời.”

Rồi những từ vuột ra từ miệng Harry trước khi cậu có thể ngăn chúng. “Thầy chắc rằng em van xin thầy dừng lại?” Cậu nói bằng một giọng thì thầm gần như không thể nghe được.

“Ta là hiểm nguy đối với trò, Potter. Cũng như trò là mối đe doạ đối với ta.” Snape nói bằng giọng khàn đặc. “Trò nên tránh xa khỏi ta và đừng hứa những điều trò sẽ không thể giữ lời.”

“Em _s_ _ẽ_ giúp thầy.” Harry nói chắc nịch.

“Ta _s_ _ẽ_ khiến trò tổn thương.” Snape đáp lại một cách u ả rồi ông tách người khỏi Harry.

Những ngón tay của họ vẫn đan vào nhau, Harry nắm lấy tay ông lần cuối. “Thầy sẽ không làm thế.”

Đôi mắt đen nhìn xoáy vào cậu một lúc, rồi Snape buông tay cậu và bước về phía cánh cửa.

“Giáo sư,” Harry gọi theo ông.

Snape dừng lại, liếc nhìn ra sau qua vai mình. “Chuyện gì, Trò Potter?”

“Thầy đã thắng.” Harry nói khẽ.

Đầu Snape lại quay về phía cánh cửa. “Hãy hy vọng chuyện đó sẽ không xảy ra lần thứ hai.”

“Còn về giao kèo của chúng ta? Thầy đã thắng, nghĩa là thầy được quyền yêu cầu bất cứ thứ gì thầy muốn.” Khi Harry nói những lời này, cậu hiểu rõ chúng nghe không đúng mực thế nào, cũng như những suy nghĩ của cậu khi cậu nói thành lời.

Snape hít một hơi thật sâu, Harry có thể thấy vai ông hơi nhô lên. “Bất cứ thứ gì ta muốn, hưm?” Snape nói khẽ và ông nâng một tay lên ngang người. Đũa phép và áo choàng của ông bay vụt về phía ông, khẽ lướt qua Harry khi chúng bay qua rồi rơi vào trong nắm tay của ông. “Chúng ta nên quên giao kèo này, Trò Potter. Sẽ không kết thúc tốt đẹp cho trò.”


	11. Nụ hôn của Tử thần

## XI: Nụ hôn của Tử thần

Một ngày Chủ nhật nữa lại đến và Harry khấp khởi mong chờ buổi học Phép Hóa thú, cậu nóng lòng được bước sang giai đoạn kế tiếp. Cậu đã không thử biến đổi từ sau đêm đó, cậu sẽ không liều lĩnh chuyển hóa khi không có mặt Snape. Y đã cảnh cáo cậu quá nhiều lần về nguy cơ đánh mất bản thân trong tâm trí của loài vật.

Đã bốn giờ chiều nhưng vẫn không có bất cứ lá thư nào từ Snape thông báo nơi họ sẽ gặp nhau. Harry bắt đầu thấy bồn chồn. Snape đã quên bẵng cậu? Hay tệ hơn, y không còn muốn dạy cậu nữa sau trận đấu cuối cùng của họ?

 _“Ta đã mơ về trò.”_ Câu nói của y vẫn có thể khiến Harry đỏ mặt. Cậu cũng đã mơ về y. Nhưng cậu không mơ về bàn tay y đặt trên cổ cậu, bóp lấy sự sống khỏi cậu, mà về làn môi y đặt trên đó, mỏng, sắc và y rải những chiếc hôn gấp gáp như muốn cắt xẻ thịt da cậu. Cậu mơ về những va chạm sâu kín, về dòng điện, về mùi hương của mưa. Cậu mơ về một cơ thể áp lên cậu từ đằng sau. Không có một gương mặt, không bao giờ có một gương mặt, nhưng cậu biết đó là ai và sự nhận thức đó khiến cậu hoang mang.

Cậu nhìn xuống Ginny. Cô đang nằm, đầu gác trên chân cậu với một cuốn sách trong tay. Những lọn tóc đỏ xinh đẹp được vén ra đằng sau tai. Cô đang đọc và khi Harry nhìn cô, ngực cậu đau nhói. Cậu đáng ra phải mơ về cô, phải cảm nhận sự mơn trớn của cô trên da mình. Tại sao lại là những ngón tay dài và làn môi lỏng? Tại sao lại là tóc đen thay vì mái tóc đỏ xinh đẹp này?

Cậu khẽ chuyển mình và rút chân ra từ bên dưới cô, chèn một chiếc gối để cô kê đầu. Cô ngước nhìn lên.

“Anh đi đâu à?” Cô mỉm cười hỏi.

“Anh muốn đi dạo một chút. Cho đầu óc thông thoáng,” Harry gãi cổ, nhăn mặt. “Anh sẽ quay lại ngay.”

Cô gật đầu, gửi cậu một nụ hôn gió rồi quay lại với cuốn sách Biến Hình của mình. Harry nhìn cô thêm một thoáng rồi đi về phía bức chân dung. Nó mở ra cho cậu bước qua, lòng nặng trĩu như thể mỗi lời nói dối là một quả cân ép lên lồng ngực cậu.

Cậu không ra ngoài đi dạo, cậu có một mục đích xác định và cậu biết chính xác con đường mình cần đi để tới cái đích đó: văn phòng Hiệu trưởng. Cậu cố không suy nghĩ, không đào sâu vào lý do xui khiến cậu nói dối Ginny về nơi mình muốn đến hay vốn dĩ, tại sao cậu lại muốn tìm ông. Cậu để tâm trí trống rỗng và phó mặc cho đôi chân, cậu biết chúng sẽ đưa cậu đến nơi mình muốn.

Khi cậu đến hành lang và nhìn con gargoyle gác cửa xấu xí, nó đột ngột nhảy sang bên. Giáo sư McGonagall hối hả bước xuống cầu thang với vài cuốn sách trong tay.

“Ồ, Potter.” Bà chào Harry khi nhận ra cậu.

“Xin chào, Giáo sư.” Harry mỉm cười.

“Trò tìm Giáo sư Snape?” Bà hỏi. Sau lưng bà, con gargoyle dịch chuyển về vị trí ban đầu của nó.

Harry ngần ngừ một lúc. Cảm giác tội lỗi lại lần nữa chiếm lấy cậu, hoặc có lẽ tệ hơn, như thể cậu bị bắt gặp khi đang phá luật. Nhưng cậu nhớ ra cô McGonagall biết cậu đang học Phép Hóa thú từ Snape, đó còn là gợi ý của bà và chẳng có gì sai trái nếu cậu đến đây và hỏi về buổi học tiếp theo của mình.

“Vâng ạ,” cuối cùng, cậu trả lời. “Giáo sư Snape đã không nói với em về thời gian buổi học Phép Hóa thú tiếp theo.”

“Ồ, ta e rằng trò sẽ không tìm thấy thầy ấy trong văn phòng,” bà thông báo. “Thầy ấy đang ở dưới hầm.”

“Cảm ơn, Giáo sư.” Harry cười, thầm băn khoăn Snape đang làm gì dưới đó.

Cậu quay người toan rời đi, nhưng vị giáo sư gọi cậu lại. “Trò Potter. Giáo sư đang điều chế và bởi vậy, thầy ấy sẽ không muốn bị quấy phiền.”

“Vâng,” Harry nói, ngần ngừ nhìn về hướng cậu định đi, rồi nhìn lại vị giáo sư. “Em hiểu rồi. Em sẽ… trở lại Phòng Sinh hoạt chung.” Một sự thất vọng xa lạ dâng lên trong cậu.

“Khoan, Potter, chờ đã,” cô McGonagall nói khi Harry chuẩn bị rời đi. “Dẫu sao ta cũng cần xuống báo những đầu sách ta mượn từ thư viện của thầy ấy. Trò hẳn có thể giúp ta việc này?”

“Vâng, dĩ nhiên,” Harry nói với một nụ cười rạng rỡ. “Em sẽ giúp cô chuyển lời.”

“Chà, thật là một sự mới mẻ,” bà nói, một bên chân mày nhướn lên tinh quái. “Một học trò lại nóng lòng gặp Giáo sư Snape.”

Harry chỉ mỉm cười. “Em sẽ không hào hứng gì cho cam nếu ông ấy dạy em Độc dược chứ không phải Phép Hóa thú. Em vẫn còn run rẩy mỗi lần nhớ lại những buổi học đó.”

“Phải,” Cô Mcgonagall gật đầu thích thú. “Severus luôn có một biệt tài trong việc tạo kịch tính. Chế danh vọng, chặn cái chết và tất cả những thứ xàm xí đó. Dẫu vậy, những bậc thầy độc dược tuyệt vời nhất trong nước đều do một tay thầy ấy đào tạo, nên… Chúng ta chẳng thể phàn nàn.”

“Chúng ta không thể phủ nhận tài năng của ông ấy về Độc dược,” Harry nhếch miệng.

“Hẳn rồi. Nhưng phải chi thầy ấy san bớt một phần cho mặt đối nhân nữa…” cô McGonagall thở dài, đôi mắt sắc sảo của cô sáng lấp lánh. “Mà thôi, những tựa sách ta đã chôm… mượn, ý ta là thế, là _Bồ câu trong Mũ – Bí quyết của Biến Hình_ , _Ma thuật Khởi nguyên – Nước_ , và _Tội lỗi và Trừng phạt_. Hãy chuyển lời giúp ta là thầy ấy sẽ có lại chúng vào Chủ nhật tới.”

“Không vấn đề gì, thưa Giáo sư,” Harry mỉm cười. “Cô còn muốn nhắn gì nữa không?”

“Ồ, có, nhắn thầy ấy hãy ăn gì đó. Thầy ấy đã bỏ bữa trưa và thầy ta chẳng khác nào một con Đuôi Gai Hungary khi đói và cáu bẳn.”

“Chúng ta không thể để điều đó xảy ra,” Harry nhe răng cười.

“Không, chúng ta không thể.” Harry dám cá cậu đã thấy một nụ cười thoáng qua trên đôi môi mỏng khi bà giáo sư quay người bước đi. “Trò có thể tìm thấy thầy ấy trong một căn phòng bên cạnh lớp học Độc dược. Ồ phải rồi, trò Potter, hãy cứ bước vào, đừng gõ cửa. Tiếng động sẽ khiến thầy ấy giật mình, nhưng thầy ấy sẽ cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của trò nếu trò lặng lẽ tiến lại gần.”

“Cảm ơn, Giáo sư,” Harry gọi với theo khi bà đi xuống hành lang. Có lẽ cậu sẽ xuống bếp và thăm Kreacher nữa. Đã lâu rồi cậu không gặp con gia tinh. Chắc nó sẽ biết Giáo sư Snape thích gì.

***

Kreacher không để bất cứ con gia tinh nào lại gần Harry. Rõ ràng, nó có một niềm tin sắt đá rằng dù có cả trăm gia tinh làm việc tại đây, không kẻ nào ngoài nó được phép phục vụ Cậu chủ của mình. Harry chợt thấy lòng trào dâng niềm cảm kích, đặc biệt khi giờ đây cậu hiểu ra tại sao luôn có một đĩa bánh tart mật đường bên cạnh đĩa thức ăn của cậu vào bữa tối.

Cậu rời nhà bếp với một đĩa sandwich và một chai nước Gilly lớn. Cậu tiến thẳng đến lớp học Độc dược và nhanh chóng tìm thấy cánh cửa thông sang một phòng khác phía bên phải. Theo lời chỉ dẫn của cô McGonagall, cậu không gõ cửa mà nhẹ nhàng mở ra và bước vào.

Căn phòng tối và chỉ được thắp sáng lờ mờ. Mùi hương của thảo mộc và khói chờn vờn trong không khí. Căn phòng nhỏ hơn lớp học Độc dược với những dãy kệ cao đến kịch trần chất đầy nguyên liệu và một bàn to để điều chế. Giáo sư Snape cũng ở đó, ông đang khom mình nhìn xuống một chiếc vạc nhỏ hơn đặt trên bàn. Chiếc vạc đang được nung trên một ngọn lửa có màu gần như xanh dương.

Harry không lên tiếng, chỉ chậm rãi tiến lại gần, cố gắng di chuyển khẽ khàng nhất có thể. Snape nhắm mắt tập trung. Mái tóc dài của ông đổ về phía trước như một dòng thác mực đổ xuống bao quanh khuôn mặt ông, nhưng nó hồ như chẳng hề khiến ông bận tâm. Những ngón tay dài, thon mảnh nắm nhẹ lấy chiếc muôi bạc khi ông khuấy độc dược theo những vòng tròn.

Harry quan sát ông, vẫn không dám lên tiếng. Khi lại gần hơn, cậu nhận ra Snape đang đếm số vòng khuấy, cậu thậm chí có thể thấy môi vị giáo sư mấp máy đôi lần.

Ba vòng kim đồng hồ, một vòng ngược.

Ba vòng kim đồng hồ, hai vòng ngược.

Ba vòng kim đồng hồ, ba vòng ngược.

Rồi quy trình được lặp lại. Harry quan sát ông một lúc lâu. Thời gian trôi đi trong sự thinh lặng tuyệt đối và rồi cuối cùng, độc dược chuyển sang thứ màu xanh lục sôi sục, chết chóc. Đến lúc đó, Snape mới nhấc chiếc muôi khuấy ra, dùng một tấm vải lau rồi quay sang Harry.

“Ngọn gió nào đưa trò đến đây, Trò Potter?” Ông hỏi và Harry mừng thầm khi ông dường như không hề bực bội với sự có mặt của cậu.

“Giáo sư McGonagall nhờ em nhắn thầy những tựa sách bà ấy đã _mượn_ từ thầy.” Harry mỉm cười.

“A, con mèo già khoái chôm chỉa đó,” Snape gầm gừ. “Bà ấy đã lấy những cuốn nào?”

Harry liệt kê các tựa sách và Snape chỉ lắc đầu. “Thôi được, ta cũng sẽ không cần đến chúng ngay bây giờ.”

“Em cũng muốn biết liệu thầy có thể sắp xếp dạy em hôm nay được không.” Harry lưỡng lự hỏi.

“Ta e rằng không, Trò Potter,” Snape trả lời và Harry ngạc nhiên nhận ra sự nuối tiếc chân thành trong giọng nói của ông. “Ta đang khá bận và ta phải hoàn thành thứ này trong tối nay,” ông chỉ vào vạc độc dược vẫn đang sôi lục bục trên ngọn lửa xanh dương.

“Dạ… Em hiểu rồi,” Harry lẩm nhẩm. “Tuần sau vậy. Em đem cho thầy ít đồ ăn. Thầy nên ăn hết nếu thầy không muốn đối mặt với lời nguyền của Kreacher.” Cậu đặt đĩa đồ ăn và chai nước xuống bàn. “Em sẽ không làm phiền thầy nữa. Hẹn gặp lại, Giáo sư.”

“Trò Potter,” Snape gọi theo sau cậu, giọng ông đột nhiên trở nên cáu kỉnh. Harry quay lại, băn khoăn mình đã làm hay đã nói gì sai.

“Vâng, thưa Giáo sư?”

“Sau bao năm, trò vẫn nghi ngờ khả năng của ta với tư cách một Bậc thầy Độc dược?”

“Gì cơ?” Harry hét lên, bối rối. “Không! Em chưa bao giờ nói thế!”

“Vậy thì, hãy nói ta biết, tại sao trò nghĩ rằng ta bất tài đến nỗi không thể điều chế với… một chút sự quấy nhiễu lảng vảng bên mình?”

“H–hả? Ý thầy là…?”

“Ý ta là trò có thể ở lại nếu muốn. Trò không quấy phiền ta. Hơn nữa, ta cần ai đó trông chừng vạc độc dược khi ta dùng bữa.”

“A,” Harry sững sờ dõi theo người đàn ông khi ông chỉ vào một chiếc ghế. “Được thôi,” Harry nhún vai, môi cậu kéo lên thành một nụ cười khi cậu ngồi xuống.

Snape bước về phía đĩa đồ ăn và nhấc mảnh vải phủ lên. Năm ngón tay cào qua mái tóc dài khi ông vuốt gọn chúng ra sau. Ông chăm chú quan sát những chiếc sandwich.

“Chỉ là gà tây và sốt mayo, cùng một chút phomai provolone,” Harry nói với ông. “Gia tinh nói thầy thích vị đó.”

“Không cà chua?” Snape hỏi, đầy nghi hoặc.

“Không cà chua, thưa giáo sư.” Harry khẳng định, cố gắng không mỉm cười. Cuối cùng, Snape cũng ngồi xuống và bắt đầu ăn.

Harry để ông ăn trong im lặng và không nói gì, chỉ nhìn rất nhiều nguyên liệu đang được bày trên chiếc bàn giữa họ. Vạc độc dược sôi lục bục với một giai điệu nhịp nhàng, toả ra hương chanh dịu nhẹ.

“Chuẩn bị khuấy,” Snape đột ngột lên tiếng, ông nuốt một miếng bánh rồi uống một hớp nước gilly để trôi.

“Gì cơ?” Harry hỏi, nhảy dựng lên. “Không, em không thể. Loại độc dược này trông quá phức tạp.”

“Ta không yêu cầu trò hoàn thành nó, Potter, ta nói khuấy. Chiếc muôi ở đó, trò đã thấy ta làm khi trò bước vào, đúng chứ?” Harry gật đầu và Snape chỉ về phía cái vạc. “Nếu vậy, trò biết phải làm thế nào. Khi nó đổi màu, trò cần khuấy đủ năm chu trình. Đừng phá hỏng nó bởi ta không muốn bắt đầu từ đầu.”

Đó là tất cả lời cảnh báo mà Harry được nghe, bởi ngay khoảnh khắc sau đó thứ chất lỏng chuyển từ màu xanh lục chết chóc sang vàng chanh và cậu phải khuấy nó. Cậu dồn hết sức tập trung và đếm từng vòng khuấy và cả số lần thực hiện xong mỗi chu trình.

Công việc đó không quá khó khăn. Cậu thấy dễ tập trung hơn trong một căn phòng yên tĩnh và khi sự hốt hoảng ban đầu đã lắng xuống, cậu thấy mình xoay xở khá dễ dàng.

Ba vòng kim đồng hồ, một vòng ngược.

Ba vòng kim đồng hồ, hai vòng ngược.

Ba vòng kim đồng hồ, ba vòng ngược.

Chỉ ba lần nữa là xong. Món độc dược chuyển về màu xanh lục và Harry nhấc chiếc muôi khuấy ra, cũng lau nó bằng một mảnh vải, rồi đặt trở lại nơi cậu đã lấy nó.

Cậu háo hức nhìn Snape.

“Trò không chờ một lời khen đấy chứ,” người đàn ông nói nhưng Harry có thể thấy môi ông hơi cong lên.

“ _Rất tốt, Potter._ Hãy nói câu đơn giản đó, giáo sư.” Harry nhe răng cười.

Snape quan sát cậu một lúc rồi lặp lại, “Tạm chấp nhận, Potter, dẫu chỉ là nhiệm vụ mà một đứa trẻ ranh cũng có thể hoàn thành một cách gọn ghẽ.”

“Nhưng thầy sẽ không để một đứa trẻ ranh lại gần độc dược của mình, phải không, thưa Giáo sư? Nhưng thầy cho phép _em_ ,” Harry đắc ý nói.

Snape chỉ cau mặt rồi ông ăn nốt miếng bánh sandwich thứ hai. Bằng một động tác vẩy đũa gần như không thể nhận ra, ông gửi trả chiếc đĩa không xuống nhà bếp.

Ông đứng dậy và trở lại đầu kia của chiếc bàn, bên cạnh Harry. Ông tiếp tục cân đo nguyên liệu và thả vào vạc. Một số nguyên liệu làm chất dịch bên trong vạc chuyển màu, một số khác khiến nó toả khói như một ống khói, nhưng Snape không hề quan ngại về điều đó. Ông tiến hành công việc một cách bình tĩnh, không bao giờ vội vàng nhưng luôn chính xác tuyệt đối. Không có bất cứ động tác thừa nào trong chuyển động của ông.

Harry quan sát ông thả một sợi lông đen vào trong thứ dịch sôi sục đã có màu đỏ sậm như máu hoặc một cốc vang merlot.

Sợi lông không có ánh xanh dương, nhưng nó vẫn gợi nhắc Harry về một câu hỏi cậu đã ấp ủ trong lòng bấy lâu.

“Tại sao thầy vẫn chưa cho em xem hình thái Người hoá thú của thầy?” Cậu hỏi khẽ.

Câu hỏi của cậu không khiến Snape ngừng tay, ông tiếp tục công việc như một dòng chảy. Ông cầm dao và bắt đầu cắt một miếng cây. Ông thái hết bông hoa xanh này đến bông hoa xanh khác, cắt chúng thành những sợi mảnh và đều tăm tắp như những que diêm trong hộp.

“Trò chưa từng hỏi ta.” Cuối cùng, Snape trả lời.

“Em đang hỏi thầy. Thầy sẽ cho em xem chứ?”

“Không.” Snape nói và dẫu tóc ông lại đang che khuất khuôn mặt ông, Harry có thể hình dung ông đang đang mỉm cười hoặc ít nhất, cũng đang thấy thích thú.

“Tại sao?”

“Như trò thấy, ta đang bận thái nguyên liệu.”

“Em có thể giúp thầy.”

Snape nhìn lên, tay ông không dừng lại. Mắt ông sáng lấp lánh. “Trò? Đừng đùa. Trò thậm chí sẽ không thể cắt thành những phần đều nhau ngay cả khi ta đánh dấu cho trò điểm trò cần nhấn lưỡi dao xuống.”

Harry nhăn nhó, nhưng chỉ nhún vai và nói. “Có lẽ thầy đúng.”

Âm thanh kim loại đập lên mặt gỗ nhịp nhàng như một bản nhạc. Harry thấy gần như thư thái khi quan sát người đàn ông chuyển động một cách tao nhã hay khi lưỡi dao trong tay ông nhấn xuống bảng gỗ một cách dứt khoát.

“Em thấy yên bình khi quan sát thầy.” Harry nhận xét, mắt cậu vẫn dõi theo những ngón tay dài của Snape khi chúng nhẹ nhàng cuốn quanh chiếc dao.

“Trò thấy _yên bình_ khi nhìn ta với một con dao trong tay?” Người đàn ông khẽ khàng hỏi.

“Ngạc nhiên chưa.” Harry đáp, khẽ nhếch miệng cười rồi quan sát khi những động tác thành thục của ông chậm dần rồi ngừng lại. Snape đặt con dao xuống và bước lùi xa khỏi chiếc bàn.

“Ta biết mình sẽ hối hận nhưng… lại đây.”

Harry nhướn mày, thận trọng đứng dậy. “Đừng nói rằng em cuối cùng cũng được học bổ túc về Độc dược.”

“Ta sẽ dạy trò cách cầm dao đúng. Phần còn lại tuỳ thuộc vào trò.”

“Thầy chỉ muộn bảy năm,” Harry nhận xét, khoé miệng cậu nhếch lên.

Snape không nói gì, dù một tia đùa cợt ánh lên trong mắt ông khi ông ra hiệu cho Harry thế vào vị trí của ông. Harry làm theo và cầm con dao lên. Chuôi dao truyền đến tay cậu một xúc cảm lạ lùng. Nó vẫn đượm hơi ấm từ bàn tay Snape, vô cùng nhẵn nhụi, nhưng không phải kim loại. Nó có màu ngả vàng, cổ kính.

“Một con dao sắc bén là công cụ không thể thiếu đối với mọi bậc thầy độc dược,” Snape giảng giải và ngay khoảnh khắc sau, Harry cảm nhận được cơ thể ông ép lên lưng cậu và bàn tay ông sửa cách cậu nắm chuôi dao. “Đặt ngón cái và ngón trỏ ở hai bên đối diện của lưỡi dao, hai ngón đó sẽ có nhiệm vụ định hướng nên trò cần giữ chắc chúng. Ba ngón còn lại nắm hờ chuôi dao.”

Xúc cảm truyền đến từ chất giọng âm trầm đột ngột vang lên bên tai và thân thể mảnh dẻ áp sát từ đằng sau khiến Harry siết lấy con dao mạnh đến nỗi cậu nghĩ có thể bẻ nó làm đôi.

“Trò vẫn muốn học chứ?” Snape hỏi, bàn tay ông đặt lên tay đang cầm dao của Harry một cách có chủ ý.

“Có,” Harry bướng bỉnh đáp.

“Nếu vậy, trò cần thư giãn và thả lỏng,” Snape thì thầm, những ngón tay ông xoa lên tay Harry để dụ dỗ cậu nới lỏng nắm tay mình.

Nhưng những đụng chạm của ông chỉ khiến Harry cầm con dao thậm chí chặt hơn. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được Snape lắc đầu.

“Buông ra,” người đàn ông nói và Harry thả dao xuống. “Nắm lấy cổ tay ta.”

“Gì cơ?”

“Nắm lấy cổ tay ta theo cách cầm dao ta vừa chỉ trò.”

Harry chần chừ trong một thoáng. Nhưng rồi cậu quyết định rằng nếu ông có thể đặt tay mình trên cánh tay và đùi cậu khi ông huấn luyện cậu, tại sao cậu phải bận tâm về hành động nhỏ nhặt này. Cậu nắm lấy cổ tay mảnh khảnh của ông. Cậu có cảm giác nó dễ vỡ như một khối sứ.

Cậu nghe Snape gằn giọng bên tai mình, âm thanh đó khiến cậu run lên.

“Lạy chúa, Potter, nếu trò nắm mọi thứ như thế, ta thực lòng thấy thương hại một vài bộ phận nhất định trên cơ thể trò.”

“Chết tiệt.” Mặt Harry đỏ bừng khi cậu lắp bắp. “Thầy không vừa nói câu đó đấy chứ?”

“Không,” Snape cáu kỉnh. “Ta không nói. Liệu trò có thể ngừng bóp nát tay cầm đũa của ta được không? Ta vẫn có dự định dùng tay mình trong tương lai.”

“Em xin lỗi,” Harry nói, nhanh chóng nới lỏng nắm tay quanh cổ tay của vị giáo sư. Cậu cố làm theo chỉ dẫn trước đó của ông, nhưng tâm trí cậu lởn vởn quanh lời ông nói ban nãy. Cậu liều lĩnh liếc nhìn Snape nhưng qua vai Harry, người đàn ông chỉ chú mục vào đôi tay họ. Vẫn quan sát phản ứng của Snape, cậu đánh liều và thủ thỉ, “Nếu em thích mạnh bạo thì sao?”

Snape nuốt khan và ông chầm chậm quay sang Harry. Đôi mắt đen sâu thẳm nhìn cậu như ngọn lửa trong bóng tối. “Không kẻ nào thích mạnh bạo đến thế, Potter.” Snape nói khô khốc rồi hít một hơi sâu. Harry hài lòng khi thấy người đàn ông trông như thể đã hoàn toàn mất phương hướng dẫu chỉ trong chốc lát và ông nhanh chóng lấy lại tinh thần, “Nhẹ hơn chút nữa, Trò Potter, nếu trò có thể.”

Harry hẳn đã nắm được cách thức bởi Snape cho phép cậu cầm con dao một lần nữa khi ông nắm lấy tay trái của Harry trong bàn tay mình. Ông thì thầm bằng một tông giọng vững chãi, điều mà Harry đoan chắc cậu sẽ không làm được nếu cậu mở miệng lúc này.

“Giờ đến tay định hướng của trò. Trò cần giữ nguyên liệu, đồng thời tránh không cắt vào tay. Tương tự như cách trò điều khiển đuôi mình khi là một con chim và ở trong không trung. Trò cần gập ngón tay lại và để lưỡi dao tựa vào khớp.” Ông giải thích và Harry quan sát khi Snape để lưỡi dao kề sát khớp ngón tay của ông. “Và chúng ta bắt đầu thái.”

Snape di chuyển lưỡi dao cùng với tay Harry khi bàn tay cậu bị nhốt giữ ở giữa. Bàn tay trái của họ dần dịch chuyển về phía phần đuôi của cành hoa khi Snape chậm rãi thái, cử động nhịp nhàng dù ông chưa đẩy nhanh tốc độ. Harry để ông nắm quyền kiểm soát, để ông dẫn hướng cho chuyển động của cả hai.

Cậu cố gắng hướng toàn bộ sự tập trung vào việc thái, quan sát chuyển động của lưỡi dao, cố gắng lý giải cách thức tạo ra chuyển động đó, nhưng bất chấp mọi nỗ lực, chỉ vài giây lơ là, Harry đã thấy tâm trí mình khép lại và thả lỏng để cơ thể cậu tận hưởng cảm giác trong vòng tay ông dẫu, lại lần nữa, chỉ là một phương thức giảng dạy.

Cậu có thể cảm nhận được tim mình đập dữ dội, mỗi nhịp dao xắt xuống đều khiến trái tim cậu rộn lên, như thể nó đang dội lại âm thanh nó nghe được, hoặc có lẽ đã cảm nhận được từ đằng sau. Cậu chăm chú dõi theo những ngón tay dài, thon, hơi xương và uyển chuyển của Snape, giống như mọi bộ phận cơ thể khác của người đàn ông. Những đường gân nổi lên bên dưới làn da trắng như thạch cao, cùng màu với con dao trong tay. Tại sao Snape lại có thể sở hữu bàn tay đẹp đến nhường này?

Không lâu sau, Snape buông tay và Harry tiếp tục tự mình cắt. Hai ngón tay ấn lên lưỡi dao, ba ngón còn lại nắm hờ chuôi dao bằng ngà, cậu chầm chậm cắt bông hoa xanh thành những mảnh bằng nhau, y như vị giáo sư.

“Trò có lẽ không tệ hại như ta tưởng,” Snape nhận xét, ông vẫn đứng sau lưng Harry.

“Thật là một lời khen hào phóng,” Harry bật cười khi cậu tiếp tục cắt phần còn lại của những bông hoa.

Snape làm tiếp công đoạn sau. Ông đoạt lấy con dao từ tay Harry bằng một động tác lẹ làng như gió, rồi gạt những mảnh cánh hoa đã được thái lát, gom chúng giữa lưỡi dao và lòng bàn tay mình rồi thả vào vạc độc dược đang sôi. Khi những mảnh cánh hoa lềnh bềnh nổi trên bề mặt chất lỏng, một thứ dịch màu xanh dương rỉ ra và dường như nhuộm màu cho cả vạc độc dược rồi lập tức, vạc độc dược chuyển màu lần nữa và biến thành màu nâu đất.

“Thầy biết không, thưa Giáo sư,” Harry nhận xét khi cậu quan sát Snape thu lấy những mảnh hoa cuối cùng để thả vào vạc. “Em sẽ yêu thích môn Độc dược hơn nếu thầy đã như thế này.”

“Như thế nào, trò Potter?” Snape hỏi và tông giọng của ông như nhắc nhở Harry cẩn thận với câu trả lời của mình.

“Thầy biết đấy… dễ chịu hơn hơn và sẵn lòng giúp đỡ hơn.”

“Phải, có lẽ nếu trò bớt phiền nhiễu và ngu ngốc, hẳn ta cũng đã yêu thích việc dạy trò hơn,” ông nói khô khốc.

Ông gạt lưỡi dao trên tấm bảng gỗ thêm vài lần nữa như thể cố gắng thu lấy thứ gì đó nhỏ đến nỗi không thể nhìn bằng mắt thường, dù tấm bảng cắt đã trống trơn và chỉ còn chút ẩm ướt. Rồi Snape nhấc lưỡi dao lên và Harry nhận ra ông đang muốn thu lấy những hạt ẩm đó.

“Trò có thấy giọt nhỏ đó?” Ông hỏi khi ông giữ con dao ngang tầm mắt Harry để cậu quan sát.

Harry chỉ gật đầu, mắt cậu dán chặt vào giọt chất lỏng nhỏ xíu màu xanh dương.

“Nó được cho là chất dịch ngọt ngào nhất nhất của tạo hoá, như thể nó vốn không thuộc thế giới này.” Vị giáo sư giảng giải rồi ông nhướn mày hỏi, “Trò có muốn thử?”

“Tại sao không?” Harry tò mò đáp.

Cậu gần như không nói nên lời khi Snape dùng ngón cái thu lấy giọt chất lỏng rồi đưa tới gần miệng Harry, quệt chất dịch xanh đó lên môi dưới của cậu. Cậu sững sờ, mắt mở to và hơi há miệng nhìn người đàn ông.

Âm thanh phản kháng phát ra từ cổ họng Harry khi hạnh động kia diễn ra quá chớp nhoáng. Nhưng lưỡi cậu đuổi theo ngón tay ông, liếm lên nó khi bắt kịp. Đó là một khát khao nguyên thuỷ mà Harry không muốn, cũng không sẵn sàng, nghĩ đến, xét người đang đứng trước cậu, người có đôi mắt đen đang nhìn như thể bị thôi miên vào môi cậu kia là ai.

Rồi cậu cảm nhận được hương vị đó.

Nó không giống như bất cứ thứ gì Harry từng nếm. Đó là một vị ngọt, thanh, không giống socola, mà như hương của mùa xuân, khác chăng là cậu có thể nếm trong miệng. Như một giọt từ trái đào chín mọng, ngát hương và ngây ngất, thanh khiết như ngụm nước lạnh trong cái nóng của ngày hạ. Nếu tình yêu có hương vị, hẳn sẽ giống thế này.

“Lạy chúa,” Harry rên rỉ thành tiếng. “Nó ngon quá.”

“Cũng giống hầu hết những thứ trái cấm khác.” Snape nhận xét, môi ông hơi cong lên.

“Trái cấm? Tại sao?” Harry hỏi.

“Bởi, thật không may, đây là thứ cực độc.”

Harry trợn mắt. “Thầy nói sao?” Cậu hét lên và gườm mắt nhìn người đàn ông. “Thầy vừa cho em nếm chất độc?”

“Có nhiều tên gọi cho loài hoa này và có lẽ phần lớn những cái tên đó cũng đã đôi lần lướt qua tai trò. Cách gọi ưa thích của ta là Nữ hoàng Độc tố.” Snape nhếch miệng. “Trên thực tế, một vi lượng độc tố là thứ tạo nên vị ngọt tuyệt thế đó. Người ta còn gọi nó bằng cái tên Nụ hôn của Tử thần.” Ông nói khi đưa mắt nhìn phần chất dịch còn lại vẫn bám trên đầu lưỡi dao.

Harry nhìn chất dịch màu xanh và liếm môi một lần nữa, nhưng cậu không cảm nhận được gì hơn một huyễn ảo ngọt ngào và cậu thèm khát được nếm lại. “Thật là một cái tên tai ương cho một thứ ngon lành thế này.” Cậu nói, dùng đầu ngón trỏ quệt lấy phần chất dịch còn lại.

“Nó đích xác là loài hoa mang tai ương,” Snape cảnh cáo khi ông chộp lấy tay Harry trước khi cậu có thể nếm lại thứ chất dịch ngọt ngào kia. Harry ngước nhìn ông, sững sờ.

“Nếu trò nếm nhiều hơn, trò sẽ chết ngay tức khắc.” Ông giải thích. “Chất độc đã ăn vào tim trò và sẽ không cách nào để thải ra khỏi cơ thể. Nếu trò nếm giọt thứ hai, tim trò sẽ lập tức ngừng đập. Loài hoa này không mang đến điều tốt đẹp gì, Trò Potter. Ngoại trừ hương vị thần tiên độc nhất vô nhị của nó cho ta thưởng thức chỉ _một lần_ trong đời. Một khoảnh khắc thăng hoa duy nhất khi tử thần lững lờ bên cạnh.”

Giọt cuối cùng của Nụ hôn của Tử thần vẫn nằm lại trên ngón trỏ của Harry, nhuộm lên đầu ngón tay cậu một màu xanh nhạt. Harry ngắm nhìn nó và ngẫm nghĩ. Cậu không thể nếm lần thứ hai. Khoảnh khắc thăng hoa của cậu đã kết thúc. Phải không?

Cậu đưa tay mình lại gần Snape hơn một chút. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được ông siết chặt nắm tay hơn một chút quanh cổ tay cậu.

“Thầy đã từng…?” Cậu ngập ngừng hỏi, ánh mắt cậu dừng lại trên đôi môi mỏng, cậu khẽ ngọ nguậy ngón tay mình.

“Chưa, ta chưa bao giờ thấy thôi thúc,” Snape đáp. Harry ngước nhìn lên và bắt gặp đôi mắt đen thăm thẳm. Cậu không biết liệu có tồn tại một ngọn lửa màu đen, nhưng giờ đây, khi nhìn vào đôi mắt đang xoáy sâu vào cậu kia, cậu có thể cảm nhận được sức nóng từ nó.

Ngón tay của Harry chậm rãi đưa lại gần đến khi chỉ còn cách người đàn ông khoảng chục phân.

“Thầy nên nếm nó,” cậu nói và đột nhiên thấy giọng mình gấp gáp. “Trước khi em kết liễu đời mình. Nó quá hấp dẫn.”

“Ta đoán vậy,” Snape nói rất khẽ rồi ông kéo tay Harry lại gần miệng ông.

Trước khi Harry có thể giật tay ra – cậu biết mình nên làm thế, rằng điều này quá sai trái nhưng lạy chúa, cậu không muốn dịch chuyển một phân nào – đôi môi mỏng hé mở, đôi mắt ông như thuỷ tinh đen đặc lấp loáng sáng trong ánh đèn mờ của khu hầm và khoảnh khắc sau, Harry có thể cảm nhận được xúc cảm đó trên ngón tay mình, dẫu chỉ thoáng qua. Răng ông giữ ngón tay cậu cố định khi chiếc lưỡi ẩm ướt của ông nhẹ nhàng phủ lên và liếm đi chất dịch màu xanh. Nó để lại một vệt màu nhàn nhạt trên làn môi mỏng của Snape và Harry ngắm nhìn vệt xanh đó, ngây người khi người đàn ông đưa lưỡi liếm qua và không để lại dấu vết gì, chỉ còn một nét cười thoả mãn trên khuôn mặt luôn đóng kín.

“Ồ,” Harry cảm thán, cố dằn xuống cơn nhộn nhạo trong bụng. “Xem ai là người hùng xả thân kìa.” Cậu muốn giọng mình pha một chút giễu cợt, nhưng âm thanh phát ra giống hơn một tiếng rên rỉ.

“Chúng ta không thể để cậu Harry Potter chết, phải không nào.” Snape nói khi ông bước lùi lại. Vẫn còn thứ gì đó trong đôi mắt ông, thứ gì đó cũng ngọt ngào và nguy hiểm như Nụ hôn của Tử thần.

“Ôi, thôi nào.” Harry cố gắng để quên đi cái nhói trong lồng ngực mình bằng một câu đùa bất cần và nói. “Thầy đừng nói rằng thầy chưa từng muốn em chết.” Cậu nhe răng cười, cậu không nghiêm túc tin vào điều đó, nhưng vẻ mặt Snape biến đổi ngay khi câu nói thoát ra từ miệng cậu.

“Làm sao trò có thể nói câu đó với ta?” Ông hỏi bằng chất giọng âm trầm, như cơn sấm gầm từ chân trời xa, xuyên qua màng nhĩ của Harry và cậu có thể cảm nhận được âm thanh đó vang dội trong tim mình, hoặc có lẽ đó là âm thanh của chất độc ăn sâu vào bên trong, len lỏi vào một đáy sâu không còn có thể chạm đến.

Ánh mắt ông xoáy vào cậu, dữ dội nhưng đượm một nỗi đau đớn chân thật và Harry muốn xin lỗi, cậu nên xin lỗi, thực sự nên xin lỗi ông nhưng không có bất cứ tiếng nào thoát ra. Rồi Snape lại lần nữa siết cổ tay cậu chặt hơn và ông thì thầm bằng một sự nồng nhiệt kín đáo như thể đó là bí mật sâu kín nhất và nó đã thiêu đốt ông trong rất nhiều năm. “Ngu ngốc. Ta có thể _chết_ vì trò.”

Những tiếng được gằn ra, giọng ông dồn nén như một cái tát thẳng vào mặt, như một bàn tay bóp nghẹt tim cậu và Harry muốn bỏ chạy bởi cậu không biết mình cần đối mặt với ông như thế nào, bởi câu nói kia giáng xuống đột ngột như một cú đánh, nhưng dần tỏa ra nhưng một vòng ôm, mang hơi ấm bao bọc lấy Harry. Nhưng làm sao Snape và sự ấm áp lại có thể trên cùng một trường nghĩa?

Rồi miệng cậu hé mở, dẫu cậu vẫn không biết cần nói gì mà chỉ nhìn vào đôi mắt kia, nhìn sâu vào đó, qua bóng tối của con đường bất tận dẫn vào tâm hồn người đàn ông và ở tận cùng, cậu sẽ thấy những ham muốn của chính mình, những điều có lẽ nguy hiểm hơn cả thứ độc tố kia, dẫu trong trí tưởng tượng của cậu cũng ngọt ngào tương tự, những điều hẳn sẽ giết cậu nhanh hơn nhưng vẫn đáng để thử.

“Em mừng vì thầy đã không làm thế.” Cuối cùng, đó là tất cả những gì cậu có thể ép mình nói ra, bởi, thật lạ lùng, cậu thật tâm thấy cảm kích. Cậu mừng vì Snape đã không chết mà vẫn đứng ngay trước mặt cậu, bao bọc quanh ông là mùi của mưa và rừng thẳm, ngọt ngào như hương vị mùa xuân, đôi mắt rực cháy như loài quỷ dữ chực chờ xổ đến và ngấu nghiến Harry. Và tệ hơn, Harry không thể chắc chắn mình không khao khát điều đó, không khao khát răng ông, môi ông áp lên da thịt cậu, không khao khát đôi bàn tay kia bấu chặt lấy cậu.

Rồi Snape cử động, bàn tay ông nắm lấy cổ tay Harry, kéo cậu lại sát gần ông hơn bằng một chuyển động mềm mại như thuỷ lưu. “Trò nghĩ tại sao nỗi sợ lớn nhất của ta mang hình hài thi thể trò trong tay ta? Ta thà chết còn hơn để bất trắc xảy đến với trò.”

“Sẽ không có gì xảy đến với em.”

“Ta sẽ gây ra, Potter.” Snape nạt. “Sẽ đến một ngày ta không thể ngăn bản thân.”

“Thầy sẽ không làm tổn thương em.” Harry nói, có lẽ đã là lần thứ một tỉ.

Rồi Snape buông tay cậu và bật cười, tiếng cười của ông hoang dại và lạ lẫm bởi Harry chưa từng nghe người đàn ông cười.

“Đi khỏi đây trước khi ta ép trò nếm thêm thứ gì khác.” Snape doạ dẫm nhưng có một tia giễu cợt trong mắt ông khiến Harry bớt căng thẳng.

“Ôi những câu từ đẹp đẽ làm sao.” Harry nhăn nhở khi bước về phía cánh cửa. “Nhưng em dám cá thầy hẳn muốn giết em, dù là chút đỉnh.”

“Giết trò?” Snape lặp lại. “Chưa đâu.”

***

Bữa tối diễn ra lặng lẽ bởi chúng đến Đại Sảnh đường khá muộn và khi chúng đã ăn xong, không còn nhiều người ở đó.

“Hai bồ từng nghe về Nụ hôn của Tử thần chưa?” Harry hỏi Ron và Hermione khi cậu ngả người lên lưng ghế.

“Ý bồ là ban nhạc ấy hả?” Ron nhăn mặt hỏi. “Nếu bồ nghe thứ dấm dớ đó mình sẽ cạch mặt bồ luôn.”

“Không, ý mình là Nữ hoàng Độc tố ấy.”

“Ồ, bọn họ ra album mới hả?”

“Ron, mình không nói về âm nhạc.”

“Gì cơ? Chẳng nhẽ là loài hoa?” Ron bối rối hỏi.

“Phải. Bồ biết nó hả?”

“Bồ cũng biết vậy, Harry.” Ron nói. “Nữ hoàng Độc tố là tên gọi khác của hoa phụ tử.”

“Ồ…”

“Bồ thấy Nụ hôn của Tử thần ở đâu?” Hermione hỏi, ngước nhìn lên từ tờ Thời Báo Tiên Tri số buổi tối.

“Snape đã nói cho mình về chúng, khi mình và ông ấy đang điều chế.” Harry nhún vai, lưỡi quét lên môi dưới khi cậu nhớ lại ký ức đó.

“Khoan nào bồ.” Ron phàn nàn. “Hẳn mình đã lãng tai rồi bởi mình vừa nghe bồ nói bồ đã _điều chế độc dược_ với _Snape_. Trong một chiều _Chủ nhật_. Có quá nhiều điều sai trái với câu đó đến nỗi mình thậm chí không biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu.”

“Ờ… ông ấy đang điều chế, phần lớn thời gian mình chỉ đứng nhìn. Và khuấy. Và thái lát một chút.” Harry nói đầy tự hào.

“Lạy chúa Harry, bồ có bị sốt hay gì không?” Ron nhăn mặt hỏi.

“Mình luôn muốn nếm thử,” Hermione nói khẽ, cô không còn nhìn tờ báo nữa. Má cô ửng đỏ khi cô quay sang nhìn Ron. “Bồ thì sao?”

“Gì? Nụ hôn của Tử thần? Hẳn rồi… Ý mình là…” Giờ đây Ron cũng đỏ mặt và Harry bắt đầu thấy nôn nao.

“Nó quá lãng mạn,” Hermione thở dài.

Câu nói của cô khiến Harry cũng nóng mặt. “Hermione, đó là một loại độc chết người. Lãng mạn chỗ nào chứ?”

“Bởi vì tục lệ đi kèm với nó.” Cô đáp, nhưng khi thấy vẻ ý–bồ–là–gì–cơ trên mặt Harry, cô giải thích thêm. “Đó là một tục lệ trong đám cưới. Cô dâu và chú rể sẽ cùng nếm Nụ hôn của Tử thần.”

“ _Bồ nói sao_?” Harry thiếu chút nữa đã hét lên. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được máu rút khỏi mặt mình.

“Thôi nào Harry, bất cứ ai cũng biết về Cassius và Amelie. Họ là đôi tình nhân cũng nổi tiếng như Romeo và Juliet vậy.” Hermione đảo mắt.

“Mình chưa từng nghe,” Harry lắc đầu, hoảng sợ. _Tục lệ đám cưới_ là nghĩa chết tiệt gì?

“Đó là một truyền thuyết,” Ron mở lời, “về một phù thủy tên Cassius đem lòng yêu công chúa Amelie sau khi anh dũng liều mình cứu cô. Anh ta yêu cô điên cuồng nhưng nhà vua không đời nào để con gái mình cưới một người như anh. Khi nhà vua biết được anh chính là người đã cứu công chúa, ông cho phép anh yêu cầu bất cứ thứ gì như một phần thưởng. Cassius chỉ cầu xin được chiêm ngưỡng dáng vẻ tuyệt trần của người trong mộng một lần nữa. Nhưng Amelie cũng đem lòng yêu anh nên cô nhất mực rằng chỉ có chồng cô mới được phép nhìn cô hai lần. Cố nhiên, Cassius đã phải vượt qua vô số thử thách để chứng minh tình yêu của anh dành cho Amelie và cuối cùng, nhà vua cho phép họ cưới nhau. Và bi kịch bắt đầu từ đây.” Nó thở dài. “Một trong những hầu gái của công chúa từng là người tình của Cassius nổi cơn ghen và nói với cô về thứ dung dịch có thể khiến nụ hôn đầu của họ ngọt ngào đến nỗi Cassius sẽ không bao giờ buồn nhìn đến bất cứ người phụ nữ nào khác. Bởi vậy, trong ngày cưới, Amelie đã quệt dung dịch đó lên môi mình. Cassius nhận ra đôi môi mang chất độc. Anh đã nếm giọt chất cấm đó cùng cô hầu gái nên anh không thể hôn Amelie.”

“Nhưng Cassius nhận ra anh quá yêu cô và sẽ không bao giờ có thể chối từ Amelie. Anh thậm chí sẵn lòng chết chỉ để được hôn cô. Bởi vậy, cuối cùng Cassius đã hôn làn môi xanh bởi chất dịch hoa của Amelie và dĩ nhiên, chết ngay tức khắc. Tất cả đều tin rằng anh chết bởi anh quá yêu Amelie và trái tim anh không thể chứa nổi niềm hạnh phúc khi có được cô trong vòng tay mình. Đó là lý do loài hoa được gọi là Nụ hôn của Tử thần.”

“Người ta nói rằng không có bất cứ thứ gì ngọt ngào và linh thiêng như chất dịch từ hoa phụ tử,” Hermione nhận xét, đầy háo hức.

“Phải, nó khá ngon,” Harry lơ đãng thừa nhận khi vẫn đang nghĩ về truyền thuyết.

Ron và Hermione cứng người, cả hai nhìn nhau rồi cùng quay sang Harry, miệng há hốc. “Chờ đã, bồ đã thử nó?”

“Phải, mình và ông ấy đã cùng thái hoa phụ tử và nó đã ở đó.” Harry ngượng ngùng thừa nhận.

“Ôi lạy chúa, Harry!” Hermione hét lên, che miệng. Mặt cô đỏ dữ dội.

“Harry, bồ cùng nếm Nụ hôn của Tử thần với Snape?” Ron há hốc miệng.

“Lạy chúa, không, chúng mình không hôn hít! Bồ khùng à?!” Harry rít lên, cẩn thận hạ giọng để không kẻ nào nghe lọt.

“Harry, không chỉ là nụ hôn… Ý mình là… ôi, mình phải giải thích sao cho bồ hiểu đây.” Hermione cà lăm, rồi nhìn Ron cầu cứu.

“Harry, nó…” Ron thở dài, nuốt khan rồi xốc lại tinh thần. “Bởi một giọt chất dịch từ hoa phụ tử đáng giá cả nửa gia tài, và bởi bồ chỉ có thể nếm một lần trong đời, nó mang một ý nghĩa trọng đại. Nó như một lời thề về sự trinh trắng. Đó lý do người ta thường nói một khi bồ đã nếm thử, môi bồ sẽ vẩn đục.”

Vì một lý do Harry không thể hiểu, cậu không hề thấy tồi tệ khi bị vẩn đục bởi Snape như đáng ra cậu phải cảm thấy. Điều đó hoàn toàn sai trái, nhưng không hề tệ.

“Chúng ta đang sống trong thế giới hiện đại rồi, Harry,” Hermione nhẹ nhàng khích lệ cậu. “Tục lệ này cũng đã đánh mất hầu hết ý nghĩa biểu tượng của nó, giống như sự trinh trắng vậy. Tuy nhiên… Đừng bận tâm, chẳng có gì quan trọng. Chỉ cần… đừng nói với bất cứ ai khác.”

“Nhưng nếu nó không quan trọng, sao bồ lại muốn thử?” Harry ủ rũ hỏi lại.

“Ừm, bồ biết đấy… Giống như váy cưới trắng vậy. Nó mang hàm ý cô dâu vẫn trinh nguyên dù nếu chúng ta nhìn nhận thực tế, điều đó thật hi hữu.”

“Đừng lo lắng, bồ đâu chủ ý. Và cũng chẳng mấy kẻ có cơ hội nếm thử một lần trong đời, nên bồ cứ coi như một món hời thôi.”

Bấp chấp những lời khích lệ, Harry bắt gặp hai đứa trao nhau ánh mắt lo lắng. Giờ đây, khi cậu đã hiểu ý nghĩa của nó, cậu ngờ rằng bất cứ ai, và đặc biệt là Ginny, có thể nghe chuyện và xuề xòa cho qua với một nụ cười cảm thông. Thậm chí, cậu băn khoăn điều đó có phải một hành động cắm sừng bạn gái mình.

“Thế quái quỷ nào mà mấy bồ biết về vụ này?” Cậu nhìn những đứa bạn của mình bằng ánh mắt oán thán.”

“Mình thì gần như đã lớn lên với nó.” Ron nhún vai. “Má luôn nói mấy câu kiểu _thà gom ngập tiếng cười còn hơn một nụ hôn của tử thần_. Bồ chưa từng nghe thấy câu đó?”

Harry lắc đầu. “Còn bồ?” Cậu nhìn Hermione. “Bồ sinh trong gia đình muggle. Sao bồ có thể biết về chuyện đó còn mình thì không?”

“Mình đọc,” cô đáp khô khốc. “Bồ cũng nên thử việc đó, một đôi lần.” Cô bỡn cợt chêm vào rồi nói tiếp, “Đến nay, Nụ hôn của Tử thần còn được dùng như một thành ngữ. Nó ám chỉ thứ bồ khát khao cháy bỏng nhưng sẽ giết chết bồ, như giọt thứ hai của chất độc. Nó là thứ bồ muốn hơn bất cứ thứ gì, nhưng không hề tốt cho bồ.”

Harry im lặng, không chắc mình có thể gặn ra được lời nào bây giờ.

“Nó có thực ngon lành như lời đồn không?” Một lúc sau, Ron hỏi khẽ.

Harry nhớ lại làn môi đặt trên ngón tay cậu, chiếc lưỡi ẩm ướt quét lên da cậu, đôi mắt đen rực cháy. “Hơn thế nhiều,” cậu thì thầm.

***

Trên đường về Phòng Sinh Hoạt chung, chúng nghe thấy những tiếng tranh cãi. Harry nhận ngay ra chủ nhân giọng nói và chạy về phía lớp học Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc Ám. Ron và Hermione theo sát đằng sau.

Cánh cửa đang mở hé và cậu đẩy vào trong. Cậu đã hình dung được viễn cảnh trong đầu mình và cậu đã không sai. Wallace đang gào thét với Snape khi người đàn ông đứng phía bên kia lớp học, quầng sáng xanh bao quanh y.

“Ông quá nguy hiểm, Snape!” Wallace hét lên. “Hãy nhìn chính mình đi, rồi ông sẽ giết một kẻ nào đó! Ta sẽ không khoanh tay đứng nhìn ông làm tổn thương bất cứ học trò nào của ta! Ta được nghe rằng ông đã giết một người rồi.

“Xét ả ta chỉ chực giết Potter, ta sẽ không cảm thấy tội lỗi. Dẫu đây hẳn chẳng phải điều thầy muốn nghe.” Snape nhếch miệng cười.

“Ta được biết ông cũng suýt giết trò ta.” Wallace rít lên. “Snape, nếu những trận đấu không kết thúc trong êm đẹp và nếu ông làm bị thương thằng bé, ta sẽ khiến ông sống không bằng chết. Ông đã hiểu chưa?”

Ma thuật của Snape bùng lên ngày càng dữ dội và Harry đoán rằng chỉ thêm vài giây nữa thôi khối cầu ma thuật sẽ hình thành quanh vị giáo sư nên cậu bước vào trong lớp học.

“Em rất cảm kích, thưa Giáo sư,” Harry gọi. “Nhưng em có thể xoay xở với thầy hiệu trưởng.” Cậu nói với nhiều sự tự tin hơn cậu được phép có, khi cậu đã thua trận đấu gần đây nhất của họ.

“Đi khỏi đây,” Snape gằn giọng và trong một thoáng Harry đã nghĩ rằng y muốn nhắm tới cậu bởi Snape đang nhìn xoáy sâu vào cậu, nhưng rồi người đàn ông quay sang vị giáo sư kia và lặp lại, “Đi khỏi đây, Wallace.”

“Xin thầy, Giáo sư,” Harry cũng quay sang người đàn ông. “Để thầy ấy cho em, em có thể xử lý. Nhưng thầy cần đi khỏi đây.”

“Harry, ta không thể chủ động để trò ở lại. Ông ta quá nguy hiểm, chết tiệt.”

“Làm ơn, thưa Giáo sư,” Harry nài nỉ, nhưng người đàn ông không chịu nhúc nhích. Harry có thể cảm nhận được ma thuật của Snape bắn ra từ phía bên kia lớp học. Cậu quay lại nhìn Ron và Hermione. “Đưa thầy ấy ra khỏi đây,” cậu nói rồi lập tức di chuyển lại về phía Snape khi lắng nghe tiếng Ron và Hermione vừa kéo vị giáo sư kia ra khỏi lớp học của chính ông vừa luôn miệng xin lỗi.”

Đũa phép của Harry trượt vào tay cậu. “Có vẻ như em vẫn có lớp học hôm nay.” Cậu nhe răng cười rồi tung một bùa chú vào Snape nhưng y chặn nó rồi ném bốn bùa chú vào Harry. Harry nấp sau lá chắn của mình rồi lại phản công khi vẫn chống chọi với những cơn vũ bão.

“Ta đã dạy trò một bài học ngày hôm nay, Potter, nhưng não trò quá đặc để thẩm thấu.”

Trận đấu không hề quyết liệt hơn những trận đấu trước, trên thực tế, nó có phần ít dữ dội hơn trận đấu mà Harry đã thua. Harry dành thế thượng phong nhiều lần và cậu nắm chắc rằng họ sẽ không cần chiến đấu lâu.

Những bùa chú được ném qua lại giữa họ những lời lẽ gay gắt. Một trong số Bùa Cắt của Harry đã tiến gần được tới Snape. Ông chặn được nó bằng một chiếc bàn lơ lửng phía trước ông, nhưng bùa chú xượt qua và cắt một đường trên môi ông, khiến ông chảy máu một chút.

Harry quan sát đôi môi hồng đỏ bừng giận dữ. Snape có một vẻ điên dại khi ông đứng đó, dùng những ngón tay mình quệt đi vệt máu. Wallace đúng, người đàn ông này rất nguy hiểm, nhưng nhận thức đó đến với Harry bằng một lý do khác những người khác.

 _Bị vẩn đục_ , ba tiếng vang dội trong tâm trí Harry. _Bởi ông._

Cậu thậm chí không nhìn thấy bùa chú đã đánh ngã cậu. Trong vài giây đầu, cậu cũng gần như không cảm nhận được cơn đau. Cậu chỉ muốn thở, nhưng cậu không thể. Không còn chút oxy nào và cậu càng cố hít vào thì việc đó càng trở nên khó khăn và đau đớn. Cậu quằn quại, tay nắm trên ngực, nắm lấy cổ và nỗi kinh hoàng ập đến bởi cậu không thể cảm nhận được cổ mình mà thay vào đó chỉ là chất dịch ẩm, đặc và phần thịt lộ ra. Mùi ngọt lợm xộc vào mũi cậu, nó khiến cậu buồn nôn.

Cậu muốn nhìn Snape, nhưng cậu không thể nhấc đầu lên được, rồi khuôn mặt người đàn ông đột ngột tiến vào tầm nhìn của cậu. Ông trông cuồng bạo, nhưng đồng thời, chính ông cũng đang hoảng sợ, vẻ mặt ông như trong cơn đau tột cùng, nhưng Harry vẫn có thể thấy những tia chớp quanh ông, lóe lên, giộng lên trần lớp học và cả trên cơ thể Harry. Nhưng cậu không thấy đau đớn, điều đó thật phi lý nên có lẽ đó chỉ là một ảo giác. Cậu sẽ không ngạc nhiên bởi cơn đau quá khủng khiếp. Cậu chỉ muốn thở, chỉ muốn một hớp không khí, làm ơn, và mùi hương của làn mưa mùa hạ, của những khu rừng thẳm, làm ơn, _làm ơn_.

Tay cậu bị gạt ra và những ngón tay dài cuốn lấy cổ cậu, hay đúng hơn là phần thịt _đã từng_ là cổ cậu. Cậu không thể nhìn tận mắt, nhưng có thể hình dung ra qua vẻ kinh hoàng trên gương mặt Snape.

“Đó là lỗi của em,” cậu cố gắng nói với người đàn ông, nhưng chỉ có những tiếng ho khạc và máu trào ra từ cổ họng cậu.

Đúng vậy. Đó hoàn toàn là lỗi của cậu. Trong thời khắc cam go của trận chiến, cậu đáng ra không được nghĩ về bàn tay của Snape trên tay cậu, về cơ thể chắc gọn của ông áp lấy cậu. Cậu đáng ra không được nhớ lại xúc cảm khi Snape ép lên người cậu, khiến dương vật cậu nóng lên đầy bức bối, về đôi mắt đen đốt cháy tâm hồn cậu khi Snape khiến làn môi cậu vẩn đục.

Harry có rất nhiều nuối tiếc khi cậu nằm đó, trên sàn của lớp học Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám, cận kề cái chết nhưng vẫn cố kiếm tìm người đàn ông, cố nói với ông đó không phải lỗi của ông, cố xoa dịu nỗi đau của ông – nỗi đau mà Harry đáng ra phải cảm thấy nhưng bằng cách nào đó, tất cả chúng đã bị nén lại ở đó, trong đôi mắt đen kia. Nhưng có một điều cậu nuối tiếc hơn tất thảy: rằng cậu đã không nếm Nụ hôn của Tử thần trực tiếp từ môi Snape.

Cậu đáng ra nên làm thế. Và cũng như Cassius, trái tim cậu sẽ ngưng đập ngay khoảnh khắc đó.


	12. Ngã tư đường

## Phần Hai: Cánh

_“Những con chim có thể bay còn chúng ta thì không. Đơn giản bởi chúng có một lòng tin tuyệt đối.  
Khi ta có lòng tin, ta có một đôi cánh."_

_– J.M. Barrie_

## XII. Ngã tư đường

Cảm giác bay lượn trong đêm tối hẳn sẽ như thế này. Bóng đêm như một tấm chăn mềm mại bao quanh cậu. Cậu đang trôi lững lờ trong hư vô. Không có mặt đất bên dưới, không có bầu trời bên trên, cậu chỉ lao mình trong màn đêm đen kịt. Không có gió, không có mây, không tiếng động, không ánh sáng, chỉ có sự lãng quên tuyệt đối.

Cậu gắng nhìn quanh, nhưng không thấy bất cứ thứ gì ngoại trừ cơ thể của chính cậu. Nhưng thay vì đôi cánh trắng, cậu thấy đôi cánh tay và cẳng chân không phủ lông. Làm sao cậu có thể bay với thân thể này? Sự nhận thức ập đến kéo theo cơn hoảng loạn.

Cậu bắt đầu rơi. Gió gào rú trong tai cậu và bóng tối nuốt lấy cậu.

Harry giật mình tỉnh dậy.

“Mừng bồ trở lại.” Cậu nghe giọng Ron từ bên cạnh.

Cậu mở mắt và quay sang đứa bạn mình – hoặc ít nhất đã cố quay sang. Cậu gằn một tiếng lớn. Cả cơ thể cậu gầm rú như như những bánh răng không được tra dầu bị ép xoay chuyển. Cậu nằm bất động và chỉ dùng mắt để tìm kiếm Ron.

Ai đó đeo lại kính cho cậu và một mái đầu đỏ tiến vào tầm nhìn của cậu.

Harry liếm đôi môi khô nứt, cố gắng nói gì đó nhưng chỉ có một tiếng rên rỉ thoát ra.

“Uống đi.” Ron nói và Harry cảm nhận được sự ẩm ướt bên miệng mình. Cậu mở miệng to hết sức và dòng nước mát lạnh được rót vào. Cậu nuốt một, hai, nhiều lần. Đó không phải chỉ là nước, nó có vị thảo dược, rất nhẹ nhưng để lại một dư vị rõ ràng. Nó thực sự có tác dụng. Harry thấy khỏe hơn gần như lập tức.

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?” Cậu rên rỉ, gắng ngồi dậy.

Cậu đang ở bệnh xá và cậu đoán chừng đã nửa đêm. Ngoài trời tối mịt và chỉ có một vài ngọn nến được thắp sáng. Tòa lâu đài hoàn toàn tĩnh lặng.

“Snape.” Ron thì thầm. “Bồ và thầy ấy đã đấu tay đôi ba ngày trước. Thầy ấy đã thắng.”

“Mình đã bất tỉnh trong ba ngày?” Harry ai oán.

“Phải.” Ron gật đầu. “Gần đến Giáng sinh rồi. Tất cả tụi học trò đã về nhà nghỉ lễ.”

“Bồ cũng không cần ở lại.” Harry nói, nhìn lên đôi mắt xanh lam, lòng đầy cảm kích.

“Bồ đùa hả?” Ron bật cười. “Chúng mình đã tưởng bồ sẽ chết, Harry.”

Harry lại nhìn quanh. “Hermione?”

“Vô thư viện mượn sách và lấy chút đồ ăn từ bọn gia tinh. Bồ biết đấy, chúng mình chẳng có việc gì làm ở đây ngoại trừ lắng nghe bồ thở.” Ron mỉm cười. “Chắc bồ ấy sẽ quay lại ngay thôi.”

“Còn…” Harry ngập ngừng. “Snape?”

Ron đưa mắt nhìn sang chiếc giường cạnh giường của Harry một lúc rồi thở dài. Harry cũng nhìn sang, mong chờ được thấy một cơ thể đang say ngủ ở đó, nhưng chỉ có tấm ga giường trắng tinh.

“Bồ nhớ được bao nhiêu?” Cuối cùng, Ron hỏi.

Harry lục lọi kí ức của mình.

“Một bùa chú của ông ấy đã đánh trúng mình, mình đoán thế. Mình nằm trên sàn. Mọi thứ đều đau. Mình… Mình đã muốn nói với ông ấy, điều ông ấy cần nghe, nhưng mình không thể nói được. Rồi bóng tối ập đến, và rồi mình tỉnh dậy.”

Ron trông có vẻ không thoải mái khi kể câu chuyện, điều đó khiến dạ dày Harry quặn lại rồi chùng xuống. “Ron, chuyện gì đã xảy ra?”

“Thầy ấy ừm… Harry, bồ không thể nói bởi thầy ấy đã cắt cổ bồ.”

Harry giật tay nắm lấy cổ, nhưng cậu không cảm nhận được bất cứ vết thương nào ở đó, thậm chí không có cả băng gạc. “Đó là lỗi của mình.” Cậu nói nhanh. “Mình đã không tập trung vào trận đấu.”

“Điều đó không quan trọng, Harry.”

“Có chứ!” Harry hét lên. “Đó là lỗi của mình! Đáng ra mình… Đáng ra mình không được…” Cậu cố bước ra khỏi giường, cậu cần phải nói điều này cho Snape, cho tất cả. Họ cần biết. Đó không phải lỗi của Snape. Đó là lỗi của cậu.

“Harry.” Ron nói và ấn cậu trở lại giường. “Bình tĩnh lại, Harry! Mọi chuyện đều ổn, nhưng bồ cần bình tĩnh lại!”

“Snape đang ở đâu?” Harry hỏi gấp, cậu lại nhìn quanh căn phòng, như thể cậu có thể triệu hồi người đàn ông chỉ bằng cách gọi tên ông.

“Harry, nằm xuống!” Ron van nài. “Bồ cần nghỉ ngơi. Thầy ấy đang ở văn phòng của mình, mình đoán vậy.”

Harry đổ người xuống giường. Cậu có một linh cảm rất xấu. “Bồ đoán vậy?”

“Không ai thấy thầy ấy từ sau tai nạn đó. Và phải, mọi người gọi nó là một tai nạn, không phải một trận chiến hay một cuộc ẩu đả nhằm lấy mạng bồ. May mắn là cô McGonagall cũng đã ở đó. Bằng không…”

“Bằng không?” Harry nóng ruột hỏi lại. “Ron, bồ có thể làm ơn kể rõ đầu đuôi được không?”

Ron gườm mắt nhìn cậu một lúc rồi lắc đầu. “Được rồi, được rồi. Mình sẽ kể từ đầu vậy.” Nó hít một hơi thật sâu rồi tiếp tục. “Khi ấy, chúng mình ở bên ngoài, gắng giữ Wallace và chúng mình đã giữ được ông ta một lúc, rồi cô McGonagall đến và chúng mình cố giải thích cho cô chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Nhưng rồi Wallace mở được cánh cửa và bước vào. Mình đoán hành động của ông ta khiến bồ phân tâm bởi ngay khoảnh khắc sau đó, lời chú của Snape… nó đã đánh trúng bồ. Bồ ngã gục xuống sàn và…”

“Và?” Harry hỏi.

“Wallace chạy lại, cô McGonagall đã cố ngăn thầy ta lại nhưng cô không thể. Ông ta la hét với Snape, gọi thầy ấy là tên sát nhân và… mọi thứ quá hỗn độn. Snape… Thầy ấy…”

Harry chỉ thì thầm. “Đó là nỗi sợ lớn nhất của ông ấy. Cái chết của mình. Mình đã thấy ông kẹ của ông ấy. Chính cơ thể mình đã buộc tội ông ấy về cái chết của mình.”

Ron chăm chú nhìn cậu một lúc, hồ như ngỡ ngàng, rồi nó khẽ khàng kể tiếp câu chuyện.

“Thầy ấy chạy đến bên gồ, gọi tên bồ nhưng bồ đã không đáp lại. Bồ vẫn còn ý thức và máu ở _m_ _ọ_ _i n_ _ơ_ _i_. Thầy ấy đã muốn… chữa trị cho bồ, mình đoán, nhưng Wallace đẩy thầy ấy ra. _Đi_ _ề_ _u đó_ đã khiến thầy ấy thực sự giận dữ.”

“Thầy ấy có làm bị thương Wallace? Hay bất cứ ai?”

“Không… nhưng cảnh tượng đó… _quá_ kinh hoàng, Harry.” Ron thì thầm, rùng mình. “Đột nhiên, những tia chớp lóe lên từ người thầy ấy. Giống như một cơn bão sét trong phòng vậy. Tia chớp từ người thầy ấy hất văng Wallace vào tường, rồi thầy ấy tiến lại về phía bồ. Cô McGonagall yêu cầu chúng mình tránh xa nên chúng mình chỉ quan sát thầy ấy ôm lấy bồ. Thầy ấy chỉ cần chạm vào bồ để chữa lành vết thương, Harry.” Ron nói với một sự cảm động.

“Mình biết.” Harry gật đầu. “Đó là cách ông ấy đã chữa các vết thương cho mình sau mỗi trận đấu.”

“Tia chớp không khiến bồ đau và vết thương của bồ dần khép miệng. Nhưng ma thuật của thầy ấy không lắng xuống. Cô McGonagall nói chuyện với thầy ấy, cố khiến thầy ấy bình tĩnh lại nhưng Wallace thì cứ không ngừng la hét. Mình không thể nghe cô McGonagall nói gì, nhưng bà ấy đưa Snape thứ gì đó, mình đoán là độc dược, và thầy ấy đã uống nó. Hẳn phải có thành phần an thần trong đó bởi nó khiến thầy ấy xỉu như một con hippogriff. Thầy ấy đã ở đây hơn một ngày.” Ron hất đầu chỉ vào chiếc giường nó đã nhìn vài phút trước. “Rồi thầy ấy biến mất.”

Harry vuốt mặt. “Mình cần nói chuyện với ông ấy.”

“Không ai kết tội thầy ấy, ừm, ngoại trừ Wallace. Đó là một tai nạn.” Ron lại lặp.

“Phải, nhưng ông ấy sẽ không tin điều đó. Mình biết ông ấy hẳn đang tự oán trách bản thân, Ron.”

***

Hai ngày sau, Harry vẫn không có tin tức gì về Snape. Đêm Giáng Sinh tới và cậu đã xua Ron và Hermione về nhà. Cậu gần như đã phải nài nỉ để chúng chịu ở ít nhất một đêm ngoài Bệnh xá. Hai đứa hứa sẽ quay lại vào ngày hôm sau cùng với những giỏ thức ăn từ Trại Hang Sóc.

Ginny đã đến thăm cậu ngày hôm trước nhưng cô không nán lại lâu. Họ gần như không có gì để nói với nhau. Cô buộc tội Snape và dĩ nhiên, Harry đã không thể nói với cô lý do cậu đã không tập trung, hay tại sao lỗi là ở cậu.

Harry tỉnh giấc nhiều lần giữa đêm. Cậu muốn đến chỗ người đàn ông nhưng thứ gì đó ngăn cậu lại: sự sợ hãi. Cậu không sợ Snape, cậu vẫn tin tưởng ông, cậu biết rằng vị giáo sư chẳng đời nào muốn làm tổn thương cậu. Cậu sợ hãi chính mình, sợ hãi điều cậu sẽ nói hoặc sẽ làm, nếu cậu lại gặp ông. Cậu trăn trở, suy tư về những khả năng, về những lời an ủi cậu có thể nói với ông.

Đến sáng ngày Giáng Sinh, cậu hạ quyết tâm. Cậu chộp lấy đũa phép và triệu hồi Thần Hộ mệnh của mình.

Khi con hươu hiện ra, cậu nói với nó. “Gửi lời nhắn của ta đến Giáo sư Snape. Nói ông ấy đến gặp ta. Chúng ta cần nói chuyện.”

Cậu chờ và chờ. Những con gia tinh mang bữa sáng đến cho cậu, Bà Pomfrey đến để kiểm tra cậu. Bà chọc đũa phép lên cậu nhưng không phát hiện được gì. Nhờ ma thuật của Snape, Harry đã phục hồi hoàn toàn nhưng bà một mực yêu cầu cậu ở đây ít nhất cho đến khi Ron và Hermione quay lại. Và rồi cậu có thể về nhà với chúng.

Cuối cùng, đến gần giữa ngày, cánh cửa Bệnh xá mở ra và có ai đó tiến về phía giường của Harry. Harry hồi hộp đặt cuốn sách đọc dở xuống và ngồi dậy. Tấm rèm được kéo ra nhưng đó không phải Snape.

“Giáo sư Wallace?” Harry ngạc nhiên hỏi.

“Trò Potter.” Người đàn ông nói. Những lọn tóc tết của y được buộc lại thành một búi lỏng và khuôn miệng y giãn thành một nụ cười nhẹ. Y trông thật trẻ trung khi ngồi xuống mép giường của Harry. Harry nhớ lại điều Snape đã nói về con gái của Wallace. Cậu không thể mường tượng được cảm giác mất đi đứa con.

Một phần trong cậu có thể thấu hiểu động cơ của Wallace, nhưng cậu vẫn không thể chấp nhận nó.

“Trò thế nào?” Wallace hỏi đầy lo lắng.

“Khá tốt, thực sự.” Harry đáp.

“Trò cho phép ta?” Y hỏi, đưa tay đến gần cổ của Harry.

Harry gật đầu và Wallace thận trọng dùng một ngón tay nâng cằm cậu lên và quan sát vùng cổ nơi bùa chú đã cắt qua.

“Trò đã hoàn toàn lành lặn.” Đó là tất cả những gì Wallace nhận xét, rồi y rút tay lại.

“Vâng.” Harry đáp. “Giáo sư Snape luôn chữa lành cho em.”

“Chuyện thế này đã xảy ra bao nhiêu lần?” Wallace hỏi. Giọng y vẫn ôn tồn và đầy lo lắng.

“Em và ông ấy đã chiến đấu.” Harry nhún vai. “Đôi ba lần cũng phải xảy ra tai nạn thôi.”

“Đôi ba lần… hay mọi lần?” Y cẩn thận hỏi.

Harry nhìn qua hướng khác. “Đó là một trận đấu.” Sau cùng, cậu nói đơn giản.

Wallace nghiền ngẫm cậu một lúc lâu. “Trò không cần làm việc này, Harry.” Y nhẹ nhàng nói. “Không ai, _không k_ _ẻ_ _nào_ , có thể bắt ép trò.”

“Ông ấy không bắt ép em làm bất cứ việc gì, Archie.” Harry nói với y, ngước mắt nhìn lên đôi mắt nâu ấm áp. “Em giúp ông ấy bởi em muốn.”

“Nếu trò mắc nợ ông ta, trò đã trả hết khi trò kết liễu Voldemort.”

“Không phải vì món nợ.” Harry thừa nhận, cậu lướt những ngón tay trên bìa cuốn sách trong lòng mình. “Ban đầu là vậy. Em đã muốn giúp ông ấy sau tất cả những gì ông ấy đã làm cho em, nhưng mọi chuyện đã thay đổi. Em chỉ muốn giúp ông ấy. Ông ấy cũng xứng đáng có một cuộc sống bình thường.”

Họ im lặng một lúc, rồi Wallace chạm lên cánh tay Harry để gọi cậu. Chỉ đến lúc đó cậu mới nhận ra mình lại đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cuốn sách trong lòng. “Nghe này, Harry, ta biết trò tôn trọng Snape.”

“Giáo sư Snape.” Harry sửa lại gần như một phản xạ.

Wallace thở dài nhưng y tiếp lời. “Được rồi, _Giáo s_ _ư_ Snape. Nhưng có một điều ta cần trò biết.”

“Em biết.” Harry nói. “Em biết rằng Tử thần Thực tử đã giết con gái thầy, và em hiểu. Em vô cùng thương tiếc cho mất mát của thầy, Archie. Nhưng đó không phải Giáo sư Snape. Ông ấy đã chiến đấu cho Mật lệnh, cho chúng ta. Em đã ở đó, em đã chứng kiến.”

Wallace tỉ mỉ quan sát cậu. “Tử thần Thực tử đã làm những điều tồi tệ hơn rất nhiều với con gái ta, Harry. Và với ta.” Y lặng lẽ nói. “Trong cuộc chiến thứ nhất, ta có những kẻ thù, những kẻ sẽ không bao giờ ngừng săn lùng ta. Sau cuộc chiến, ta đã từng sống ở Hoa Kì, ta có một vợ và một con gái. Tên con bé là Amanda.”

Y đút tay vào túi áo và lấy ra một bức ảnh được gập đôi. Y đưa ra cho Harry xem, cậu cúi xuống.

Cô gái nhỏ trong bức ảnh có lẽ chỉ mười hai tuổi. Cô bé có làn da sáng hơn một chút so với cha mình, nhưng chung một đôi mắt hiền từ. Cô bé có một mái tóc quăn dày và một nụ cười rất đáng yêu. Cánh tay của ai đó, Harry đoán là mẹ cô, quàng qua vai cô và cô ngẩng đầu nhìn lên người đó, vui vẻ cười.

“Hai năm trước, ta trở lại để hỗ trợ cho cuộc chiến với Voldemort. Amanda học tại Ilvermorny, ngôi trường Mỹ nơi ta từng dạy, nên ta đã không thể gặp con bé suốt học kỳ. Ta nhớ con bé khủng khiếp và cuối cùng, con bé thuyết phục được ta cho phép nó tới thăm. Chúng ta bị tấn công một tối nọ. Chúng kéo lê chúng ta ra khỏi ngôi nhà, không có đũa phép và đem chúng ta đến một nơi nào đó. Ta và con bé bị chia tách. Ta bị nhốt trong một chiếc lồng, không có thức ăn trong nhiều ngày nhưng điều đó chẳng xá gì. Ta chỉ muốn biết con bé có còn sống. Ta đã van xin chúng, nhưng chúng chẳng buồn lắng nghe. Trò biết Greyback, phải không?”

Cái tên khiến Harry nhăn mặt. “Hắn ta là quỷ sống, nếu thực sự tồn tại ma quỷ trên đời.”

“Hắn là kẻ đã bắt được ta, nhưng ở đó còn có rất nhiều kẻ khác. Chúng không cần che mặt, chúng đều an toàn. Ta đã thấy tất cả chúng: Malfoy, Crabb, Lestrange, ta thậm chí còn nghe được tiếng Chúa tể Hắc Ám đôi lần khi gã đến. Chúng cũng nói về _ông ta_.”

“Ý thầy là Giáo sư Snape.” Harry nói. Cậu có thể suy luận ra. Trên thực tế, cậu có phần ngạc nhiên khi Wallace và Snape đã không gặp nhau. Snape hẳn đã nhiều lần đến Dinh thự Malfoy, hay địa điểm nơi những cuộc họp Tử thần Thực tử được tổ chức. “Ông ấy là gián điệp.”

“Đó không phải điều ta đã nghe. Ta đã nghe tên trò, rất nhiều lần. Trò biết là ông ta căm ghét trò. Ông ta sẽ vô cùng hoan hỉ nếu chúng đã giết được trò. Voldemort tán dương lòng thành của ông ta. Snape kể cho chúng về kế hoạch của Dumbledore, ông ta đã tiết lộ mọi thứ.”

“Thầy đã nhầm.” Harry nói với y. “Em biết Giáo sư Snape.”

“Trò nghĩ rằng mình biết.” Wallace nói. “Nhưng ta ngờ rằng bất cứ kẻ nào trên hành tinh này có thể thực sự biết Severus Snape.”

“Thầy cần để mặc ông ấy.” Harry nói. “Đừng nói chuyện với ông ấy, đừng khiến ông ấy giận dữ, hãy để ông ấy yên.”

“Ta không chấp nhận một tên Tử thần Thực tử dính líu sâu với Voldemort lại được sống nhởn nhơ. Ông ta đáng bị giam giữ trong Azkaban.”

“Giáo sư Snape đã không còn là một Tử thần Thực tử trong nhiều năm.”

“Dấu hiệu trên cánh tay ông ta lại chứng minh một điều khác.”

Harry biết cậu không thể thuyết phục người đàn ông nên cậu chỉ lắc đầu. “Ít nhất hãy để ông ấy yên. Thầy càng khiến ông ấy giận dữ, em càng phải chiến đấu với ông ấy nhiều hơn. _Th_ _ầ_ _y_ chính là người khiến tất cả phải đối mặt với nguy hiểm.”

“Ông ta mới là mối nguy, Harry. Không phải ta.” Wallace nói rồi đứng dậy và bỏ đi.

***

Harry được phép xuất viện vào buổi chiều. Cậu rời khỏi bệnh xá, lòng đắng ngắt. Snape đã không đến gặp cậu và họ đã không có cơ hội để nói về chuyện đã xảy ra.

Tiệc Giáng Sinh ở Trại Hang Sóc chưa bao giờ kém rộn ràng, nhưng cả không khí tiệc tùng cũng không thể kéo tâm trí của Harry khỏi Snape. Cặp sinh đôi đã làm mọi điều họ có thể, biểu diễn cho cậu mọi mánh khóe mới của mình. Bill và Fleur để cậu chơi với Victoire bé bỏng. Ginny cố tìm cơ hội ở riêng với cậu, nhưng cậu tìm mọi cách né tránh cô. Họ có một cuộc tranh cãi nhỏ khi bữa tiệc kết thúc, điều đó cho Harry lý do để lặng lẽ đi khỏi vào sáng hôm sau.

Vừa đặt chân vào lâu đài, cậu đến thẳng văn phòng Snape mà thậm chí không thay sang áo chùng. Tuy nhiên, dẫu cậu có van nài tuyệt vọng cỡ nào, hay có dùng bất cứ mật khẩu gì, con gargoyle vẫn đang tâm đứng chắn đường, không để Harry bước qua.

Cậu gửi một tin nhắn bằng Thần Hộ mệnh của mình, một lần nữa.

“Đến gặp em ở lớp học trống trong vòng một tiếng. Bằng không em sẽ cho nổ tung con gargoyle này.”

Cậu sải bước đến lớp học trên tầng bảy và gật đầu chào cô phù thủy bận váy xanh rồi bước vào bên trong. Căn phòng vẫn giống như khi họ đã ở đây lần trước. Vài chiếc gối nằm lăn lóc trên sàn bụi bẩn nên Harry nhặt chúng lên và xếp lại thành chồng, kiên nhẫn đợi. Nếu Snape không đến, cậu sẽ tự tay siết cổ người đàn ông, bất kể giá nào.

Cậu không cần đợi lâu. Cậu nghe thấy tiếng bước chân vội vã mỗi lúc một gần rồi cánh cửa bật tung và Snape sải bước tiến vào. Ông hẳn đã đi rất vội bởi ông thậm chí không mặc áo chùng mà chỉ mặc áo sơ mi trắng kín đặc nút và quần đen như thường lệ. Tay áo ông được xắn lên và người ta sẽ cảm thấy sự thả lỏng ở ông, đến khi họ nhìn lên gương mặt ông. Ông đang cuồng nộ.

“Sao trò dám gửi lời nhắn như thế đến ta?”

Harry đột nhiên có một thôi thúc đứng bật dậy và ôm lấy người đàn ông, bất chấp cơn giận dữ của ông. Tuy nhiên, cậu chỉ ngồi nguyên trên những chiếc gối.

“Đó có lẽ là cách duy nhất để kéo thầy ra khỏi sự đày ải mà thầy tự phán quyết cho mình.”

Snape gườm mắt nhìn cậu, nhưng trước khi ông mở miệng, Harry đã nói tiếp.

“Nhân tiện, cảm ơn thầy vì đã quan tâm đến em. Em đã không chết, thầy nên biết.” Harry nói, giọng cậu nhẹ bẫng và đùa cợt.

Snape gầm gừ. Rõ ràng, việc Harry cho rằng ông không hề bận tâm về sự sống chết của cậu đã khiến người đàn ông giận dữ. _Đi_ _ề_ _u đó_ làm trái tim Harry ấm thêm một chút.

“Ta đã chữa trị vết thương cho trò, ta biết trò sẽ không sao.”

“Ồ phải.” Harry nói với một nụ cười khoái trá. “Em cũng muốn cảm ơn thầy về điều đó.” Cậu đưa những ngón tay lướt trên cần cổ không tì vết. Đôi mắt đen dán chặt lên da cậu. “Em đã muốn thầy để lại một vết sẹo. Để… đánh dấu sự kiện đó.” Cậu đứng dậy và chậm rãi bước lại gần Snape. “Không phải mọi ngày em đều bị cắt cổ.”

Snape lùi xa khỏi cậu. Harry hẳn đã khoái trí với diễn biến đó nếu cậu không nhận ra vẻ kinh hoàng của ông. Người đàn ông có vẻ dằn vặt đến cùng cực và gần như kinh hãi khi bị gợi nhắc về điều ông đã làm.

Harry bước đến cạnh ông và khẽ khàng đặt tay lên cánh tay ông, hy vọng bằng cách đó, cậu có thể khiến ông bình tâm. “Đó không phải lỗi của thầy.” Cậu thì thầm. “Em đã xao nhãng.”

Snape thở hắt ra khi ông nhận ra Harry không hề tức giận với ông.

“Trò có thể xao nhãng, khi một tên điên với nguồn ma thuật không thể kiểm soát đang quăng bùa vào trò?” Snape chế giễu. “Ta không có quyền yêu cầu liều lĩnh với tính mạng của mình để giúp ta.” Trong một thoáng, ông có vẻ ngập ngừng, nhưng rồi ông gằn từng tiếng giữa hai hàm răng nghiến chặt. “Ta thực lòng xin lỗi.”

“Em mừng vì thầy đã yêu cầu em giúp đỡ.” Harry nói và khẽ siết cánh tay Snape nhưng người đàn ông dứt người khỏi cậu.

“Trò không cần chiến đấu nữa.” Snape nói, như thể ông đã thuyết phục được chính mình.

“Ý thầy là gì?” Harry hỏi. Cậu mơ hồ cảm nhận được một vị đắng chát. Có phải sự kiện đó đã giúp Snape lấy lại sự kiểm soát? Thật phi lý khi cậu thấy phiền muộn vì điều đó. Dẫu họ không cần chiến đấu, cậu vẫn sẽ còn lớp học Phép Hóa Thú. “Thầy đã có thể kiểm soát ma thuật của mình?” Cậu hỏi, cố gắng ép giọng mình nghe thật vui vẻ.

“Ta không thể tiếp tục việc này được nữa, Potter.” Snape gằn giọng. “Ta không muốn lại làm tổn thương trò.”

“Em đã nói đó là lỗi của em.”

Chỉ một sải chân và Snape đã tiến đến gần cậu, ông đưa mặt sát lại Harry. Cậu đã không kịp lùi lại và chuyển động đột ngột của ông khiến trái tim cậu đập loạn.

“ _Ta_ đã cắt cổ trò!” Snape gầm lên khi mặt ông chỉ cách Harry chục phân. “ _Ta_ đã làm điều đó!”

“Thầy đã chữa lành cho em.” Harry lặng lẽ nói.

“Máu của trò vấy lên khắp hai tay ta và dẫu ta có chữa lành vết thương cho trò, ta cũng không thể rửa trôi chúng.” Người đàn ông đang run rẩy. Những ngón tay ông run lên và ông cuộn chúng lại thành một nắm đấm nhưng điều đó không giúp được ông.

Harry nhận ra lưng bàn tay ông đầy những vảy nhỏ như thể tay ông đã bị cắt và bị tổn thương liên tục và trong một thoáng Harry băn khoăn Snape đã làm gì. Những dấu vết nhỏ không thực sự mới, có lẽ đã qua mấy ngày nhưng vẫn chưa lành lặn. Như thể người đàn ông đã tham gia vào một cuộc chiến.

Hoặc, Harry kinh hoàng nhận ra, như thể ông đã cố rửa đi vết máu vô hình khỏi da ông, điên cuồng kì cọ cho đến khi… _L_ _ạ_ _y Chúa_.

Harry chộp lấy đôi tay ông, nâng chúng lên. Cậu thận trọng đưa ngón cái lướt trên những vết thương chưa lành. Snape giật bàn tay ông ra khỏi sự tiếp xúc trìu mến của Harry, mặt tái mét.

“Giáo sư, em đã phạm sai lầm và thầy đã phải trả giá. Hãy để em giúp thầy.” Harry cố gắng nói thật nhẹ nhàng, cậu lại đưa tay toan chạm lấy Snape.

Snape lắc đầu và bước lùi ra xa. “Trò thật hết thuốc chữa.” Ông lẩm bẩm. Ông cào năm ngón tay qua tóc mình, rồi quay lại nhìn Harry. “Nếu sau tất cả những chuyện này ta chưa khiến trò khiếp sợ ta thì hẳn trò đã điên rồi.”

“Em rất tiếc.” Harry nói, liều lĩnh mỉm cười. “Nhưng em không còn sợ thầy nữa.”

“Trò _điên_ rồi.” Snape rít lên. “Tại sao? Tại sao trò vẫn muốn giúp ta?”

Cậu không muốn thừa nhận lý do, đặc biệt là với Snape. Cậu biết ơn người đàn ông vì tất cả những gì ông đã làm cho Harry, vì tất cả những lần ông đã cứu mạng cậu, nhưng giờ đây đó không phải tất cả.

“Làm sao trò có thể có lòng tin nơi ta?” Có lẽ ông đã không chủ ý nói ra suy nghĩ đó. Giọng ông khẽ khàng và không chắc chắn.

“Em không thể cho thầy một lý do chính xác.” Harry nói. Bởi nếu làm thế, cậu sẽ phải thừa nhận những cảm xúc cậu chưa sẵn sàng để đối mặt. “Thầy có thể gọi là linh cảm, hoặc là lòng tin mù quáng.”

Đôi mắt đen quan sát cậu. Có những ánh sáng lóe lên bên trong chúng, như ánh lửa bập bùng trong đêm tối. Harry cảm thấy một thôi thúc lao mình vào ngọn lửa đó, như một con thiêu thân. Đôi tay cậu ngứa ngáy muốn được chạm đến ông.

“Để em giúp thầy…” Cậu thì thầm, liếc mắt nhìn nhanh xuống bàn tay Snape, ngầm ra hiệu về điều mình muốn làm.

“Ta không cần sự giúp đỡ của trò.” Snape lạnh lùng nói.

“Nếu em bị thương bởi thầy, thầy chữa lành cho em. Nếu thầy bị thương bởi em, em sẽ chữa lành cho thầy. Đó là cách thức của chúng ta, Snape.” Harry rít lên bằng một giọng tăm tối.

Cậu bước đến một tủ kệ và lấy một hũ nhỏ đựng Kem Trị Thương mà Hermione đã luôn trữ sẵn bởi chúng thường xuyên bầm dập sau những buổi tập luyện hàng tuần của mình. Harry mở nắp và bước lại đến trước mặt Snape. Cậu đưa tay ra, mong chờ.

Bàn tay Snape hơi động đậy, nhưng sau cùng, người đàn ông quyết định giữ chặt nó bên hông. Harry bực bội nhìn ông, rồi họ bước vào một trận đấu gườm mắt. Đôi mắt đen nhìn sâu vào mắt cậu và vì lý do nào đó, Harry có cảm giác đây là một thời khắc vô cùng quan trọng.

Cuối cùng, cậu đã chiến thắng. Snape cau mặt, đầu hàng và chầm chậm đưa tay lên.

Harry dùng ngón trỏ và ngón giữa quệt lấy một ít kem rồi thả cái hũ ra, để nó lơ lửng gần cậu.

Cậu cố không nhìn vào mắt Snape khi cậu nắm lấy tay ông. Cậu biết hành động này thân mật nhường nào và trái tim cậu đang đập điên loạn ra sao. Cậu đáng ra chỉ cần quét ngón tay qua những vết cắt nhức nhối đang lên da non, nhưng Harry dồn biết bao cảm xúc vào mỗi tiếp xúc của đầu ngón tay cậu trên tay ông. Cậu muốn Snape biết, muốn ông _c_ _ả_ _m nh_ _ậ_ _n_ được, rằng cậu không buộc tội ông. Và trên tất thảy, cậu muốn ông hiểu rằng tai nạn đó sẽ không khiến ông mất lòng tin của Harry.

Harry dùng cả hai tay mình để giữ lấy tay Snape, ngón cái nhẹ nhàng xoa kem trị thương lên làn da bị thiêu đốt. Cậu vẽ những vòng tròn nhỏ để mát–xa làn da nhạy cảm và cũng có lẽ để trấn an và xoa dịu chính người đàn ông.

“Máu của trò ở mọi nơi…” Snape thì thầm, giọng ông run rẩy và yếu ớt đến gần như không thể nghe thấy. “ _Máu c_ _ủ_ _a trò_ …” Ông nghẹn ngào. Ông không thể nói được hơn nữa và rồi ông nắm lấy những ngón tay của Harry, siết chặt đến nỗi cậu không thể nhúc nhích được một ly. Khớp tay của Snape trắng bệch chỉ bởi sức mạnh của cái nắm, nhưng Harry nuốt xuống tiếng rên đau đớn. Cậu đoán rằng sự khó chịu của mình chẳng là gì so với những gì ông đang chịu đựng.

Harry muốn nhìn lên, muốn nhìn vào đôi mắt đen kia, nhưng cậu không đủ can đảm. Cậu quá sợ hãi, nhưng không phải bởi Snape, không phải bởi đôi con ngươi đen thẳm như đá thủy tinh kia, mà bởi những điều cậu sẽ thấy ở chính mình nếu cậu để bản thân nhìn sâu vào đó thêm một lần nữa.

Nắm tay Snape chầm chậm thả lỏng và Harry tiếp tục xoa lưng bàn tay ông. Kem đã thấm vào da ông từ lâu, những vết thương biến mất, phần da thịt đỏ nhức nhối trở lại màu trắng sứ nguyên thủy của nó và Harry cuối cùng cũng buông tay ông và nắm lấy bàn tay kia.

Bàn tay này trông còn khủng khiếp hơn. Bàn tay phải của ông, _tay c_ _ầ_ _m đũa c_ _ủ_ _a ông_ , bàn tay đã ếm _Bùa C_ _ắ_ _t_. Snape đã kì cọ da mình trong bao lâu, dẫu cho vết máu cuối cùng đã biến mất, dẫu cho nước đã rửa trôi chúng đi? Ông đã điên cuồng kì cọ trong bao lâu, khi ông tuyệt vọng cầu nguyện tất cả biến mất? Và mất chừng nào thời gian để làn da này nứt rạn, để máu trên tay ông là máu của _chính ông_ , không phải của Harry?

Harry thấy lồng ngực thắt lại và cậu không biết phải làm gì, không biết làm cách nào để cứu vãn. Những hơi thở của cậu run rẩy, cậu có thể cảm nhận được cơn run từ bên trong mình. Cậu muốn sửa chữa, muốn thay đổi quá khứ, muốn khiến bản thân tập trung hơn vào Snape, vào trận đấu. Cậu _không_ muốn ông phải trải qua chuyện này. Lạy Chúa, cậu có thể làm bất cứ điều gì để người đàn ông không phải chịu nỗi đau thống này.

Bàn tay phải của Snape cũng được chữa lành và Harry không còn lý do để nắm lấy nó, nhưng cậu không buông ra. Thay vào đó, cậu nắm lấy cả bàn tay kia, vờ như đang kiểm tra chúng, xem xét để chắc chắn rằng tất cả các vết thương đã lành lặn. Snape để tay ông trong bàn tay cậu rất lâu và không kẻ nào trong họ muốn dứt ra.

Rồi Harry cúi xuống đôi tay, để môi cậu lướt lên làn da đã không còn dấu vết khi cậu thì thầm. “Em xin lỗi. Em xin lỗi vì đã lơ đãng. Em xin lỗi vì thầy đã phải chịu đựng điều này do lỗi tại em.”

“Ngu ngốc…” Snape rít lên, nhưng không còn sự giận dữ hay cứng rắn trong tông giọng ông. Ông dường như run rẩy, hổn hển.

Harry chầm chậm ngước nhìn lên, rồi lập tức thấy mình bị bắt trói một lần nữa. Đôi mắt đen tóm lấy cậu, và cậu không thể nhúc nhích. Cậu không thể lùi lại, cậu thấy ngộp thở trong ngọn lửa nơi đó. Có quá nhiềm niềm đau trong đôi mắt ông, nhức nhối, nhưng cũng có thứ gì đó khác, thứ gì đó tối tăm hơn, hoang dại hơn.

Đôi tay trong lòng bàn tay cậu dịch chuyển, trườn lên trên một chút, những đầu ngón tay lướt trên cổ tay cậu. Harry đã không gạt sự mơn trớn đó. Cậu không biết điều gì đang xảy ra, nhưng cậu không muốn kháng cự. Cậu không hề thấy khó chịu và riêng điều đó thôi đáng ra cũng đủ để khiến cậu sợ hãi. Nhưng cậu không còn sợ hãi nữa. Cậu cảm thấy hưng phấn.

Những ngón tay cậu lướt trên Dấu hiệu Hắc ám. Dưới đầu ngón tay cậu, nó giống như một vết sẹo với những đường viền hơi gợn lên và vùng da ở giữa mịn nhẵn, như thể đó là một lời nguyền được nung cháy và ấn xuống cánh tay ông. Cậu lướt theo con rắn, ngón cái của cậu trượt từ đầu nó đến cái đầu lâu.

Đôi mắt đen thẳm thiêu đốt cậu, khiến mỗi phân trên da thịt cậu rực cháy. Harry nuốt khan, cậu siết lấy cánh tay Snape và kéo người đàn ông lại gần, khẽ khàng, lưỡng lự. Cậu không biết mình muốn gì, muốn đạt được điều gì. Cậu chỉ muốn ông gần mình hơn một chút.

Đó là một sai lầm. Chuyển động đó dường như đã đập tan khoảnh khắc thời gian chững lại và Snape chớp mắt. “Cảm ơn, Trò Potter.” Ông nói bằng một giọng thô ráp và ông buông Harry ra, bước lùi lại.

Harry đã không muốn để ông tách ra, cậu đã muốn kéo ông lại, nhưng rồi, ơn Chúa, sự nhận thức của cậu đã trở lại và cậu đứng nguyên một chỗ, ngượng ngập gãi cổ và không biết phải làm gì tiếp theo.

“Ta đã định đưa trò thứ này.” Snape đột ngột lên tiếng rồi ông triệu hồi một cuốn sách và rút lấy nó từ không trung, như thể ông lấy xuống từ một giá sách vô hình.

Harry vô cùng cảm kích trước sự chuyển hướng của đề tài. Cậu cầm lấy cuốn sách đen cũ kỹ. Nó quá cổ xưa đến nỗi cậu không còn đọc được tựa sách. Cậu mở ra, lật vài trang đầu thật cẩn thận bởi chúng trông quá mỏng manh đến nỗi cậu e rằng mình sẽ xé rách chúng. “Đây là?” Cậu bối rối hỏi. Tại sao Snape lại muốn đưa cho cậu một cuốn sách?”

“Một cuốn sách bùa chú.” Snape nói. “Từ bộ sưu tập của ta. Sẽ có kẻ cho rằng nó khá… không chính thống.”

“Ồ.” Harry mỉm cười nhìn lên Snape, cậu hiểu ra điều ông muốn nói. “Ma thuật hắc ám?”

“Ma thuật hắc ám không thực sự tồn tại, chỉ có những phù thủy hắc ám sử dụng bùa chú cho những mục đích sai trái. Một bùa gắn kết có thể kết nối hai cá thể bằng tình yêu, nhưng cũng có thể trói buộc trò vào sự nô dịch vĩnh cửu. Vấn đề không nằm ở bùa chú, mà là ý muốn của trò.” Ông ngừng lại một chút rồi tiếp lời. “Dẫu vậy, phải, về cơ bản cuốn sách này đầy những bùa chú và lý thuyết có thể bị coi là hắc ám. Nhưng trò có thể sẽ thấy chúng có ích, nếu chúng ta tiếp tục… nỗ lực đó.”

“Cảm ơn thầy.” Harry nói, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve cuốn sách. Tuy nhiên, cậu vẫn chưa thể hiểu thấu lý do khiến Snape đột ngột đổi ý, dẫu cậu mừng rằng người đàn ông quyết định để cậu giúp ông.

“Ta đã định đưa nó cho trò, trước khi chuyện đó xảy ra. Ta đã tự ý viết lại một vài ghi chú mà ta cho rằng sẽ có ích cho trò.” Giọng Snape trở nên xa lạ, khàn đặc và đầy cảm xúc.

Harry lại mở cuốn sách và tìm kiếm, lần này kỹ càng hơn. Phía cuối trang, giữa dòng, bên lề là những dòng chữ đen viết tay những bí quyết, những chỉ dẫn và lời khuyên. Chúng không hề chung chung, chúng được dành riêng cho Harry. Cậu đọc một dòng chữ. “Đọc kỹ phần này, Potter. Đây là lý do mà những lời chú nhép của trò chỉ đáng gãi ngứa.” Cậu có cảm giác như đọc những lời nhắn riêng từ Hoàng Tử lai.

Cậu nhìn lên Snape để cảm ơn ông, nhưng ánh mắt ông đang nhìn cậu khiến cậu sửng sốt. Ngọn lửa và sự hoang dại trước đã đã lụi tàn. Chỉ còn sự lạnh lẽo và trống rỗng.

“Có một công thức độc dược trong đó. Đủ khả thi, chỉ mất bảy mươi hai tiếng đồng hồ để điều chế. Dù những nguyên liệu không dễ để tìm thấy, trừ khi trò biết kiếm chúng ở đâu.” Vừa nói, ông vừa đút tay vào túi và lấy ra một lọ nhỏ. “Có một số phù thủy, những kẻ mà vì lý do nào đó đã chọn bỏ lại thế giới của chúng ta. Nhưng nếu họ không sử dụng ma thuật hay kiềm chế nó, thảm họa sẽ xảy ra. Độc dược này là dành cho họ.”

Harry có một linh cảm xấu.

“Nếu thầy biết có loại độc dược có thể giúp thầy kiểm soát ma thuật của mình, tại sao thầy đã không dùng nó từ đầu?” Harry chậm rãi hỏi.

“Nó không dành để kiểm soát ma thuật của ta.” Snape khẽ khàng nói khi ông đặt nhẹ lọ thủy tinh lên trên cuốn sách. “Nó dành để lấy đi tất cả.”

Harry nhìn chăm chăm vào độc dược màu xanh lục sóng sánh bên trong thành thủy tinh.

“Ta sẽ không thể làm tổn hại đến trò hay bất cứ ai nữa.” Vị giáo sư lặng lẽ nói.

“Thầy cũng sẽ không thể dùng phép thuật.”

“Có những thứ đáng hy sinh, dẫu khó khăn nhường nào. Trò đã hy sinh tính mạng mình để cứu tất cả chúng ta. Thứ này chỉ lấy đi ma thuật của ta.”

Harry quan sát ông, cố gắng thấu hiểu khuôn mặt đóng kín của ông, cố tìm kiếm một dấu hiệu để biết rằng đây chỉ là một trò đùa dở tệ. Nhưng Snape hoàn toàn nghiêm túc.

“Ta không thể chịu đựng được việc lại làm tổn thương trò.” Snape rút đũa phép của ông ra và khua một vòng tròn bên trên cuốn sách và lọ độc dược. Cả hai thứ đồ vật bay lên và lơ lửng giữa họ. “Ta đã quá mệt mỏi với việc phải sống trong sợ hãi. Ta thậm chí không có được sự khuây khỏa trong những giấc mơ và giờ đây hiện thực thậm chí còn tồi tệ hơn. Trò tin tưởng ta, nhưng ta đã cạn kiệt lòng tin vào chính mình.”

“Snape…”

“Chúng ta đang cá cược bằng mạng sống của trò, không phải ta. Hãy chọn phương thức mà trò cho rằng tốt hơn cả. Ta sẽ làm theo quyết định của trò.”

Harry quan sát Snape, rồi hai thứ đồ vật. Cậu hiểu rằng sẽ vô cùng tàn nhẫn nếu yêu cầu ông tiếp tục chiến đấu. Cậu không thể hình dung ra cuộc sống mà ta phải thường xuyên đối diện với nỗi sợ của mình, biết rằng một sai lầm từ phía kia sẽ dẫn đến hậu quả gì. Harry là người đã mắc sai lầm chết người lần trước, nhưng Snape lại là kẻ phải gánh chịu hậu họa. Cậu không bao giờ muốn Snape phải sống với nỗi dằn vặt khi ông giết thêm một linh hồn nữa, chỉ bởi vì Harry khăng khăng rằng mình có thể giữ phần thắng.

Đó là một quyết định đau đớn. Nếu Harry có thể ích kỷ, sự lựa chọn hẳn đã dễ dàng hơn. Nhưng cậu phải cân nhắc đến Snape, đến nỗi đau của ông, nỗi sợ của ông, cuộc sống của ông. Người đàn ông đã chịu đựng quá nhiều và cậu không có quyền yêu cầu hơn ở ông. Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu lần tới đây Snape giết cậu? Ông sẽ quỳ gối bên cạnh thi thể của Harry như ông đã làm bên cạnh ông kẹ đó? Vỡ nát, sụp đổ, một kẻ đã bị nỗi sợ hãi chinh phục. Rồi ông sẽ tẩy rửa bản thân trong bao lâu, để rửa trôi hành động của chính ông, để xóa bỏ chúng khi ông van cầu chúng đã không xảy ra?

Sau cùng, điều cậu cần lựa chọn là sự ích kỷ hay lợi ích của Snape. Một con đường sẽ kéo theo nhiều trận chiến hơn nữa và có thể sẽ kết thúc bằng một cái chết. Một con đường khác dẫn tới sự yên bình, nhưng với cái giá nào?

“Hãy lựa chọn, Potter.” Giọng Snape khàn đặc như chất giọng của kẻ chịu kiếp khổ ải.

Harry run rẩy nắm lấy lọ thủy tinh từ trong không trung.


	13. Phương án thay thế

## XIII. Phương án thay thế

Lọ độc dược nhỏ truyền đến tay Harry cảm giác gần như một sự an ủi nồng ấm, như khi ta cầm trên tay một cốc trà.

“Ta sẽ theo ý trò.” Snape nói, đưa tay ra.

“Thầy biết không…” Harry nói, vẫn chưa trao lọ độc dược cho Snape. “Những năm học đầu, thầy luôn ngược đãi em. Khi đó, thầy hẳn không biết hành động của mình không hề tác động đến em theo cách thầy mong muốn. Thầy luôn khiến em phải vươn lên. Chính lòng căm ghét thầy đã tạo động lực cho em tiến xa hơn trong môn Độc dược, Chiết tâm Trí thuật và thậm chí cả Bùa chú không lời. Những lời móc mỉa cay độc và những nhận xét sắc như dao của thầy luôn thôi thúc em rèn giũa bản thân và giờ đây, em đã có thể điều chế Độc dược mà thậm chí không cần cuốn sách của thầy, em có thể dạy những trò khác không chỉ Bùa chú không lời mà còn tất cả những gì chúng em đã học. Em học Phép Hoá thú và những bùa chú khó hơn tất cả những bùa chú em từng đối mặt bởi vì thầy.”

Harry nhìn bàn tay đưa ra, rồi nhìn đôi mắt đen trống rỗng của Snape. Thay vì đưa cho ông, Harry quăng chiếc lọ vào tường. Lọ độc dược vỡ tan thành trăm mảnh.

“Đồ _kh_ _ố_ _n_!” Cậu hét vào Snape, túm lấy cổ áo ông và kéo ông xuống để họ có thể mặt đối mặt. “Thầy nghĩ rằng em sẽ không làm điều tương tự để khiến thầy phải nỗ lực? Thầy nghĩ rằng em sẽ không hét vào mặt thầy, đấm thầy nếu em buộc phải làm thế, để thầy phải học cách kiểm soát ma thuật chết giẫm của mình?”

“Ngôn ngữ, Potter.” Snape gầm lên. Những tia sáng cuối cùng đã quay lại trong đôi mắt ông, những tia sáng có thể nghịch đảo thế giới của Harry.

“Việc quái gì em phải bận tâm đến ngôn ngữ, Snape.” Harry gào lên. “Nếu thầy, dù chỉ một giây, nghĩ rằng em sẽ từ bỏ thầy, thì thầy là một tên ngốc chết bằm.”

“Trò không được quyền nói với ta bằng giọng đó!” Snape nhăn mặt, tóm lấy cổ tay của Harry.

“Em có thể nói với thầy theo bất cứ cách nào em muốn nếu thầy cứ hành xử như một tên ngốc! Nếu thầy còn nhắc lại chuyện đó với em lần nữa, em sẽ tọng một cú đấm vào mặt thầy, Snape, có lẽ chỉ cách đó mới khiến thầy vỡ ra được một chút.”

Cậu lại hất Snape ra, rồi tiến lại gần người đàn ông, những mảnh kính vỡ bị nghiền ra dưới chân cậu. Cậu chọc một ngón tay trên ngực Snape. “Và nếu em bị thương thì sao? Em là một thằng đàn ông. Em sẽ trưởng thành mà không có vài vết sẹo nữa ư?”

Snape gạt tay Harry đi. “Trò nên đi bây giờ. Trò chưa đủ khoẻ để chiến đấu với ta.”

Ánh sáng xanh lại toả ra quanh ông, nhưng lần này họ sẽ không chiến đấu để khiến Snape bình tâm lại. Harry hít sâu vài lần. “Có thể còn một cách khác… một cách thức khác.” Cậu nói với Snape.

Người đàn ông chỉ nhướn một bên chân mày. Harry nói tiếp.

“Ron từng nói.” Cậu ngập ngừng mở lời. “Rằng chạm vào… một ai đó giúp bồ ấy kiểm soát cảm xúc của mình.” Harry đoán chừng mình không nên đề cập đến việc Ron thường xuyên chạm vào bạn gái nó chứ không phải bất cứ ai. Nhưng dẫu sao, lựa chọn này cũng bớt điên rồ hơn việc triệt tiêu ma thuật. “Giống như một mỏ neo, nó sẽ giúp thầy tập trung vào một thứ khác.”

“Một tên ngốc.” Snape cau có.

Harry mỉm cười và nhún vai. “Có lẽ. Nhưng cách đó có tác dụng với bồ ấy, nó cũng có thể có tác dụng với thầy. Không cần phải là một cử chỉ gì to tát.” Harry nói, nhấc tay lên. “Chỉ cần… Snape, thầy cứ thử nắm tay em một lúc được không?” Cuối cùng, Harry hậm hực thở dài một tiếng.

Vị giáo sư nhướn chân mày rồi miệng ông cong lên thành một nụ cười mỉa mai, môi ông vẫn mím chặt.

“Rồi trò sẽ vuốt tóc ta, hay sẽ để dành cho lần sau?” Ông giễu.

“Nếu cách đó có thể giúp ma thuật của thầy ngừng giộng vào em, em sẽ làm thế.” Harry bật cười. “Ngoài ra, cách đó dường như cũng đã có tác dụng lần trước, khi thầy…” Cậu không thể hoàn thành câu nói. Cậu quá xấu hổ.

“Khi ta sao?” Snape chậm rãi hỏi lại bằng một giọng trầm, đùa bỡn.

Hai con ngươi đen và sắc bén khóa lấy mắt cậu. Harry đã từng lo lắng khi thấy sự trống rỗng trong đôi mắt Snape và giờ đây cậu đang hối hận vì điều đó. Chúng không còn trống rỗng nữa mà một ngọn lửa đang cháy bùng ở tận sâu đáy vực đó.

Khát khao cháy mỏng muốn lao mình vào đó khiến Harry sợ hãi hơn bất cứ điều gì Snape có thể làm. Cậu bước lùi lại, gần như muốn bỏ chạy khỏi sự gần gũi đang chực nuốt lấy cậu này.

“Mặc xác thầy, thầy có thể tự mình giải quyết nó.” Cậu gằn giọng khi quay người bỏ đi, vung tay trong không trung. “Quên đi. Thầy nói đúng, thật là một ý tưởng tồi tệ. Phái con hươu đến gọi em khi thầy cầ…”

Ngay khoảnh khắc sau, một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đặt lên vai cậu. Nó khiến cậu đứng lại ngay lập tức và quay lại.

“Ý tưởng khởi phát của trò gì gì? Trò mong chờ điều gì sẽ xảy ra?”

“Ồ, giờ thì thầy lại muốn nghe cơ đấy.” Harry lầm bầm. “Không có kế hoạch nào hết, Snape. Lần trước, khi thầy nắm tay em, ma thuật của thầy đã dịu lại và chúng ta đã không cần phải tiếp tục chiến đấu. Em đã… cảm nhận được.” Cậu ngập ngừng nói.

“Trò _c_ _ả_ _m nh_ _ậ_ _n_ được.” Snape lặp lại, đầy ngờ vực.

“Phải.” Harry nói, giờ đây đã tự tin hơn. “Mỗi lần em chạm vào thầy, em đều có một cảm giác lạ lùng, như thể có dòng điện chạy qua vậy. Nhưng cảm giác đó sẽ lắng xuống sau một lúc. Em muốn thử một lần nữa. Em nghĩ rằng điều đó giúp thầy bình tâm lại. Như là ma thuật của thầy đã đi qua em.”

Snape ngẫm nghĩ một lúc rồi chậm rãi nói. “Potter, ý trò là, bởi trò cảm thấy như bị giật điện khi chạm vào ma thuật của ta nên giờ đây, thay vì chiến đấu, trò muốn đối diện với ta mà không phòng bị trong khi ta hoàn toàn không kiểm soát được chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra, với hy vọng rằng cách thức này sẽ đạt được hiệu quả mà trò mong muốn một cách mù quáng?”

“Phải.” Harry lưỡng lự. Bằng cách nào cậu có thể thuyết phục Snape về một giả thuyết mà cậu chỉ cảm nhận được bằng bản năng của mình.

“Không, Potter. Ta tuyệt đối không tán thành.”

“Không phải như thầy nghĩ.” Harry tuyệt vọng nói. “Thầy có thể tin tưởng em một lần này, được không?”

“Phải rồi. Bởi vì trò _c_ _ả_ _m nh_ _ậ_ _n_ được.” Snape giễu cợt.

“Chẳng phải chính thầy đã nói ma thuật không chỉ là vẩy đũa và đọc lời chú sao? Còn có điều gì tồi tệ hơn có thể xảy ra?” Harry hỏi lần nữa khi cậu đưa tay về phía ông. “Thầy sẽ lại cắt cổ em ư?” Cậu cười giả lả.

Snape cười khan, nhưng ông dường như cân nhắc đề nghị của Harry.

“Ta hy vọng trò biết mình đang làm gì…” Cuối cùng, ông cáu kỉnh nói, nhưng ông cũng đưa tay mình lên. Ông giữ tay mình cách tay Harry khoảng chục phân, ông vẫn do dự.

“Em không.” Harry nhe răng cười.

Harry không hiểu tại sao một việc đơn giản như là chạm vào tay của Snape lại có thể mang đến cho cậu nhiều xúc cảm đến thế. Chỉ chưa đầy hai mươi phút trước, sự đụng chạm đó mới thật ấm áp nhường nào, nhưng giờ đây, bầu không khí bao trùm lên họ cũng căng thẳng như trong một trận đấu.

Cậu đưa tay mình lại gần Snape và khi cậu chạm đến rìa của màn ma thuật xanh tỏa quanh ông, luồng điện màu lam ngọc xuyên qua người cậu. Bàn tay cậu giật lên nhưng cậu không rút tay lại. Snape lắc đầu.

“Trò điên rồi.”

“Có thể.” Harry nói rồi ấn lòng bàn tay mình lên lòng bàn tay Snape. Cậu cảm giác gần giống như chạm vào một dòng điện, nhưng không quá đau đớn. Có một sự kích động, như thể những luồng bong bóng năng lượng nhỏ xíu liên tục tuôn trào và xuyên qua làn da họ.

“Giờ thì sao?” Snape hỏi, ông hết nhìn Harry rồi nhìn tay họ, hoàn toàn không hiểu chuyện gì.

“Nhắm mắt lại.” Harry nói. Snape nhướn mày nhìn cậu nhưng Harry chỉ lặp lại. “Em nói, nhắm mắt lại.”

“Ta nghe rồi.” Snape gằn giọng và một luồng điện giật qua đầu ngón tay của Harry.

Snape nhắm mắt lại và Harry hơi ngả đầu về đằng sau. Cậu có thể dễ dàng tập trung hơn khi không phải nhìn vào đôi mắt màu thủy tinh đen đó.

“Hãy tập trung vào tay em.” Harry khẽ khàng nói. “Hít sâu. Thư giãn và buông lỏng.”

“Ta không thấy có gì thay đổi.” Snape gằn giọng, ông lập tức mở mắt.

“Bởi vì thầy không thử một cách tử tế, nên đừng chống cự nữa.” Harry thực muốn giẫm lên chân ông. “Nhắm mắt lại, thôi nào.”

Khi Snape làm theo, Harry tiếp tục nói. “Thầy cũng có thể cảm nhận được, phải không? Sự kết nối. Em có thể cảm nhận được thầy đang kìm nén. Em gần như có thể cảm nhận được ma thuật của thầy, giống như dùng găng tay chạm vào dòng nước mát lạnh.”

Harry đan những ngón tay họ lại với nhau rồi kéo Snape lại gần hơn. Cậu nắm lấy bàn tay người đàn ông, ngón cái nhẹ nhàng xoa trên bàn tay ông. “Hít thở sâu và buông lỏng.”

 _Ôi ch_ _ế_ _t ti_ _ệ_ _t_. Đợt sóng ma thuật đầu tiên gần như đã khiến cậu rên rỉ. Nó quá mạnh mẽ, quá hoang dại, giống như bị buộc vào một con rồng. Nó không khiến cậu đau, nhưng nó vô cùng dữ dội. Như là nụ hôn của mặt trời, thiêu đốt từng phân da thịt cậu nhưng cùng lúc, cũng mát lạnh như dòng nước mùa xuân trong lòng sâu của một hang động.

“Lạy Chúa.” Harry hổn hển, gằn giọng.

“Ta không muốn làm tổn thương trò…” Cậu có thể nghe giọng Snape lẩm nhẩm, nhưng giọng ông quá đỗi khẽ khàng đến nỗi Harry băn khoăn liệu đó có phải chỉ là một ý nghĩ cậu nghe được nhờ Chiết Tâm Trí thuật hay một bùa chú tương tự.

Cậu không đủ can đảm để nói với ông điều cậu cảm nhận được không phải nỗi đau, nó thậm chí khác xa nỗi đau.

“Thầy có thể ngừng lo lắng về em.” Harry nói rồi cậu đặt bàn tay kia lên gáy Snape. Cậu dùng những ngón tay nắm lấy lọn tóc đen của ông và kéo người đàn ông lại gần hơn, để đầu ông vùi vào cần cổ cậu. “Em không sao.” Cậu gằn từng tiếng khi mím chặt môi để ngăn bản thân nói nhiều hơn.

Hơi thở dồn dập của Snape khiến cổ Harry nhột nhạt, cậu rùng mình. Cậu băn khoăn liệu Snape cũng cảm nhận được nguồn năng lượng nguyên sơ như cậu? Hay là một thứ gì khác? Nếu không, tại sao ông lại nghĩ rằng ông đang khiến Harry đau đớn?

Và rồi xúc cảm đó kết thúc, cũng đột ngột như khi bắt đầu. Cậu cầm tay Snape thêm một lúc nữa rồi người đàn ông tách ra.

Harry quan sát ông từ trên xuống dưới, nhưng không còn luồng ánh sánh xanh bao quanh ông nữa. “Thầy không tỏa sáng nữa.”

Snape hít một hơi sâu và ông cũng đáp trả lại sự săm soi. Harry chỉ hy vọng rằng chiếc quần jeans cũ của mình có thể che đi bất cứ điều gì Snape không có bổn phận nhìn thấy.

“Và trò vẫn chưa chết.” Cuối cùng, Snape nói.

Harry đút tay vào túi và lấy ra một bao nhỏ. “Thực ra em gọi thầy đến đây để đưa thứ này cho thầy. Em đã định đưa ngày hôm đó…” Cậu ném về phía Snape, ông bắt lấy nó bằng một tay,

Snape mở miệng túi và dốc xuống lòng bàn tay mình. Ông quan sát một lúc lâu, nhưng không nói gì.

“Đó là đá mặt trăng.” Cuối cùng, Harry nói. Cậu bắt đầu nghĩ rằng cậu không nên tặng nó cho người đàn ông. Rằng có lẽ nó đã đi quá xa, quá _riêng t_ _ư_.

“Ta biết.” Snape khẽ khàng nói. Ánh mắt của họ gặp nhau. Cậu lại thấy ngọn lửa trong đôi con ngươi đen của ông và cảm thấy nhộn nhạo. Chúng đang đốt cháy cậu, như ma thuật của ông vậy.

“Em được biết nó khá… hữu dụng để kiểm soát bản thân.” Harry nói, cậu có thể cảm thấy má mình nóng lên dưới ánh nhìn chăm chú của Snape.

“Cảm ơn trò.” Snape nói, gần như chỉ là một tiếng thì thầm khi những ngón tay dài của ông chậm rãi cào qua tóc của Harry. Ông nhích lại gần Harry hơn một chút, ngón tay cái của ông nhẹ nhàng âu yếm người đàn ông trẻ. Ông hít vào vài hơi sâu, như thể để trấn tĩnh bản thân, rồi ông nắm lấy chiếc vòng cổ. “Nó dường như có tác dụng.” Ông nói khi ông quay người để rời đi.

“Ta cho phép trò sử dụng lớp học này vào các ngày thứ Hai và thứ Năm. Weasley và Granger cũng được phép ở lại quá giờ giới nghiêm vào các ngày đó.” Ông nói khi ông bước về phía cánh cửa, rồi ông ngoảnh đầu lại. “Hẹn gặp lại trò vào buổi học Phép Hóa thú tiếp theo, Potter.”

***

Harry tiếp tục lớp học với Snape. Cậu dần có thể biến từ người thành cú và ngược trở lại một cách dễ dàng. Một khi đã nắm được nguyên lý, cậu không còn thấy sự biến đổi quá khó khăn. Snape không cần phải giúp cậu và chỉ một lần một chi của cậu (cánh tay cậu) ở lại trong hình thái loài vật, nhưng cậu lập tức sửa chữa được.

Tuy nhiên, việc phụ tá Wallace trở nên thách thức hơn rất nhiều. Dẫu biết về tội ác của Tử Thần Thực Tử gây ra cho y, Harry vẫn không thể chấp nhận được định kiến của y về Snape. Dĩ nhiên, Snape không hề vô tội, thậm chí là ngược lại, nhưng Harry tin rằng ông đã đền bù một cách xứng đáng cho tội lỗi của mình.

Wallace chưa bao giờ chủ động đề cập đến ông trong các buổi dạy hay những lần họ gặp nhau để thảo luận về chủ đề lớp học. Họ nói về nhiều điều, chủ yếu về bộ môn hay về những lý thuyết mới và khó nhằn mà cả hai đều chưa hiểu trọn vẹn và phần lớn thời gian Harry tận hưởng sự bầu bạn của y. Họ cũng có nhiều mối quan tâm chung bên cạnh Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám. Họ thường xuyên có những cuộc tranh luận nảy lửa về Quidditch, hoặc vài dịp, Wallace sẽ giải thích cho cậu về những chiến thuật mà các đội ở Liên Bang đã sáng tạo ra. Họ sẽ chụm đầu bên một mảnh giấy da với những tuyển thủ bằng que phóng qua mặt giấy khi Wallace nhớ lại những trận đấu y đã xem nhiều năm trước. Nụ cười rộng và ấm áp sẽ thường trực trên khuôn mặt y và Harry sẽ cùng cười với y.

Nhưng rồi, luôn có những sự cố. Một lời nhắc về Amanda, hoặc chỉ là một ý nghĩ mà Harry không biết và vẻ mặt của Wallace sẽ biến đổi. Sự ấm áp và thân thiện chân thành biến mất khỏi đôi mắt y và một màn bóng tối bao phủ lên đôi con ngươi màu nâu chocolate. Đó là khi Harry biết y đang nghĩ về Snape, về Tử thần Thực tử, hoặc về tất cả những thảm họa chiến tranh mà y đã chứng kiến.

Cậu biết rằng họ đã có thể là bạn bè, giá như Wallace có thể tin tưởng cậu và kể cho cậu về chuyện đã xảy ra. Có lẽ Harry có thể giải thích, hoặc khiến Snape kể mọi chuyện. Nhưng dĩ nhiên, điều đó đã không xảy ra và ngày lại ngày, cậu thấy đau đớn hơn mỗi lần chứng kiến đôi mắt hiền từ trở nên ảm đảm và vô hồn.

Harry ước mình có thể làm gì đó bởi Wallace là một giáo sư tuyệt vời và bất kể nhận định hoàn toàn trái ngược của họ về Snape, y luôn tạo cơ hội để Harry dạy cho những đứa bạn học của mình. Những lớp học ngày càng cao cấp và Harry dần dùng cạn vốn hiểu biết cả mình, nhưng cậu luôn cố gắng để vượt lên và sẵn lòng giúp đỡ bất kể ai, và Wallace luôn đảm bảo cậu đã được trang bị đầy đủ và sẽ không tự bôi nhọ mình khi đứng trước cả lớp.

Đó là một chiều Chủ nhật hiếm hoi Harry rảnh rỗi với ngần ấy nhiệm vụ. Cậu đã làm xong tất cả bài tập, Ron và Hermione “lui vào Thư viện” còn Ginny xoay vần đội Quidditch Gryffindor. Cậu quyết định đi thăm Hagrid.

Cậu đến vừa kịp lúc. Hagrid chuẩn bị vào Rừng Cấm để tìm nguyên liệu độc dược cho Slughorn và ghé thăm nhà bowtruckle đang bệnh. Harry đề nghị đi cùng.

Đó là một ngày nắng đẹp, dẫu điều đó không có mấy ý nghĩa khi họ đi sâu vào trong khu rừng, nơi những cây cổ thụ khổng lồ vươn tán che kín bầu trời. Trong nửa giờ đầu khi họ đi dạo trong rừng, Harry huyên thuyên kể cho Hagrid về những điều cậu đã học từ Wallace và thậm chí đã biến thành cú cho ông xem. Hagrid tiết lộ cho cậu về những những tin đồn mới nhất trong trường, về việc Kingsley càng lúc càng phát khùng với đống việc bàn giấy và thậm chí còn hé lộ vài tiến triển với Bà Maxime.

Tuy nhiên, sau đó, khi họ bắt đầu thu lượm thảo dược, họ dần tách xa nhau và cả hai đều không muốn hét lên hay đánh động khu rừng về sự hiện diện của họ. Do đó, họ không trò chuyện nữa mà chỉ tận hưởng sự yên tĩnh đầy thư thái của khu rừng.

Họ hẳn đã đến vùng không có nhiều sinh vật cư trú bởi Harry nhận ra hầu như không hề có dấu chân trên nền tuyết. Cậu không thấy gì hơn ngoài dấu chân của chính mình và vài vết móng của nhân mã trên nền trắng tinh khôi đó. Không khí trong lành và mát lạnh, từng đợt gió tháng Một lạnh băng thổi qua.

Khi cậu thu lượm quả tầm xuân từ một bụi cây bằng những ngón tay đã mất cảm giác bởi cái lạnh, tâm trí cậu trôi dạt về tòa lâu đài.

Cậu không biết mình cần làm gì với tình huống mới liên quan đến Snape. Phản ứng của cậu trước ma thuật của ông khiến cậu rối tung, nhưng cách thức đó an toàn cho cả hai hơn lựa chọn chiến đấu. Chỉ một hành động nắm tay nho nhỏ sẽ không gây rắc rối cho bất cứ ai, và Harry cũng không muốn lại khiến Snape trải qua một tai nạn như lần ông cắt cổ cậu.

Dẫu vậy, cậu không thể mãi né tránh sự thật đó, rằng có thể ma thuật của Snape không phải thứ duy nhất kích động cậu. Cậu chưa bao giờ cân nhắc đến khả năng đó. _Đ_ _ồ_ _ng tính luy_ _ế_ _n ái_. Đó là một từ cấm kỵ ở nhà Dursley, cũng tệ như từ _phù th_ _ủ_ _y_ hay _ma thu_ _ậ_ _t_ vậy.

Harry không biết chính xác nhận định của chính mình về vấn đề đó. Thành thực mà nói, cậu đã chưa từng nghi ngờ về khả năng đó. Cậu có một tình yêu sét đánh với Cho rồi một mối quan hệ với Ginny, cậu chưa từng xem xét về các khả năng khác. Cậu nghe đến khả năng đó lần đầu tiên ở nhà Weasley, khi cậu nghe Charlie thì thầm với cặp sinh đôi về một người tên Nathan và những điều anh ta đã làm với Charlie, dù cậu cũng được nghe những chuyện về Charlie và một cô nào đó là Irina. Hầu hết các câu chuyện đều xoay quanh hành động dục tính nhưng khi đó, Harry thấy hứng thú với việc chơi Quidditch ở sân sau hơn là Nathan.

Liệu có phải cậu cũng hứng thú với Snape? _L_ _ạ_ _y Chúa_ , ý nghĩ đó khiến cậu xây xẩm. Cậu phải dựa vào một thân cây hòng giữ thăng bằng. Không đời nào. Cậu có một tuýp người, cậu thích những cô gái xinh đẹp. Cho vô cùng xinh đẹp với mái tóc đen dài và đôi mắt đen. Và Ginny… Ginny dữ dội và dũng cảm và có làn da mềm mại nhất trần đời.

Ý nghĩa đó khiến cậu bối rối, nhưng cậu có thể cảm nhận gò má mình nóng dần lên bất chấp cái lạnh khi tâm trí cậu hướng về người đàn ông. Đó là một phản ứng cậu đã không có được khi nghĩ về Ginny trong một thời gian dài.

 _Ch_ _ỉ_ _là ma thu_ _ậ_ _t c_ _ủ_ _a ông_ _ấ_ _y_ , Harry tự nói với chính mình. Phải là thế, bằng không cuộc sống hoàn hảo với Ginny sẽ tan vỡ. Cô không xứng đáng chịu điều này, cô xứng đáng nhiều hơn những gì Harry có thể trao tặng. Hiển nhiên cô phải giận dữ với cậu. Cô hẳn đã thất vọng về cậu trong những tháng vừa qua, khi cậu đã không thực hiện điều mà họ đã hứa với nhau: luôn dành thời gian cho đối phương.

Làn gió của năm mới khiến Harry đặt ra một mục tiêu mới. Cậu sẽ sửa chữa mọi chuyện. Cậu sẽ dành thời gian với Ginny và học cách lờ đi ma thuật của Snape. Mọi chuyện có lẽ sẽ tốt đẹp hơn vào lần tới. Có lẽ cảm giác đó chỉ dữ dội bởi nó là lần đầu tiên. Có lẽ cậu sẽ dần quen với nó.

Cậu bước ra khỏi khu rừng với một cái đầu thoáng đãng và một cách nhìn mới. Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu và khi cậu chuẩn bị chào tạm biệt Hagrid, cả hai nghe được tiếng tranh cãi ồn ào ở gần đó. Họ trao nhau ánh nhìn lo lắng rồi cùng tiến về phía Túp Lều, nơi tiếng ồn phát ra.

“Ta biết ông là ai và ta sẽ không ngừng lại đến khi chân tướng của ông bị phơi bày trước con mắt thiên hạ.”

Harry nhận ra chủ nhận giọng nói. Đó là Wallace. Và cậu cũng lập tức suy đoán được câu nói kia nhắm đến kẻ nào.

“Ta đã được giải tội, Wallace, đừng quên điều đó.” Một giọng thâm trầm mà Harry có thể nhận ra ở bất cứ đâu.

“Về những tội ác mà công chúng biết. Nhưng ta dám cá ông còn che giấu những bí mật hắc ám khác nữa.”

“Đó là chiến tranh và bất cứ kẻ nào cũng sẽ có những bí mật, những hành động mà họ không muốn nhớ lại.” Snape gầm lên. “Nhưng ta chưa từng gặp ông hay con gái ông.”

“Hoặc chúng ta chỉ là hai gương mặt trong vô số gương mặt mà ông hằng muốn quên đi. Ta đã nghe chúng nói về những điều ông đã làm, về những dự định của ông, Snape. Ông biết chúng nói gì không, rằng ông chưa bao giờ ngưng là một Tử thần Thực tử. Bất kể là vì lòng trung thành hay bởi nỗi sợ hãi, hoặc phục vụ hoặc chết. Không có lựa chọn nào khác. Ông cũng quỳ gối trước Kẻ Mà Ai Cũng Biết Là Ai Đấy như tất cả bọn chúng.” Giọng Wallace chất chứa sự cay đắng và kinh tởm. Harry chưa từng thấy thái độ đó ở người đàn ông.

“Hoặc ta phải quỳ gối trước gã, hoặc gã sẽ khiến ta ngã quỵ trong đau đớn. Nhưng ta đã không phục vụ Chúa tể Hắc Ám từ năm mười chín tuổi.”

“Có thể ông không phải ác quỷ, nhưng ông có Dấu hiệu, điều đó có nghĩa rằng ông cũng chẳng phải thánh thần.” Wallace nạt.

“Ta không phải.” Snape thừa nhận. “Nhưng ta không phải người như ông nghĩ.”

“Ông chỉ là một tên Tử thần Thực tử đồi bại, đê mạt, hung bạo, một kẻ đớn hèn. Ông có thể lừa được Shacklebolt chứ đừng hòng che mắt được ta. Ông có thể mặc sức co cụm đằng sau ông, nhưng ta sẽ tìm đến ông, Snape, và ta sẽ khiến ông phải chịu đựng nỗi đau của ta.”

Harry xông về phía trước như một con bò mộng và chẳng mấy chốc cậu đã tiến tới phía sau Túp Lều của Hagrid với đũa phép chĩa vào Wallace. Hagrid cố giữ cậu lại nhưng cậu giật tay mình ra. Cậu biết hành động này là sai trái và cậu có thể bị đuổi học bởi dám đe dọa một giáo viên, nhưng cơn giận dữ chi phối toàn bộ tâm trí cậu.

“Sao thầy dám nói điều đó?” Cậu gào lên và cả Wallace và Snape giật mình quay về phía cậu.

“Potter, hạ đũa phép xuống, đồ ngốc. Ta đã quen với lời dọa dẫm của ông ấy rồi. Chúng không hơn những lời hứa sáo rỗng về một vài sự quấy nhiễu.” Snape quát.

“Quen?” Harry lặp lại và quay sang Wallace. Cậu đã hạ đũa phép xuống theo lời ông, nhưng giọng nói cậu vẫn không hề bớt sự công kích.

“Hãy để ông ấy được yên, và đây là lần cuối cùng em yêu cầu thầy một cách tử tế.” Harry rít lên khi cậu chen vào giữa hai người đàn ông. Wallace không đe dọa Snape bằng một lời chú, y thậm chí không rút đũa phép ra, nên việc Harry đứng chắn phía trước Snape chỉ như một lời tuyên bố, nhưng là một lời tuyên bố hết sức rõ ràng.

“Ta không có hiềm khích với trò, Trò Potter.” Wallace nhẹ giọng nói. “Ta nợ trò sự tôn trọng và ta hy vọng một ngày nào đó trò sẽ nhận ra người đàn ông này không hơn một loài sâu bọ đê tiện.”

“Nếu thầy tôn trọng em vì đã đánh bại Tom Riddle, thầy cũng nợ ông ấy lòng tôn kính đó. Ông ấy đã cứu mạng em vô số lần và em sẽ không thể đánh bại gã nếu không có sự trợ giúp của ông ấy.”

“Môt vài hành động tốt đẹp không thể xóa bỏ cho ông ta mọi tội ác.”

“Ông ấy đã phục vụ Riddle không đến hai năm và dành mười bảy năm để chiến đấu với gã. Bộ Pháp Thuật không phải những kẻ duy nhất bảo vệ Severus Snape. Còn có cả em nữa. Nhưng thầy, Wallace, thầy đang một mình một chiến tuyến tại Hogwarts này.”

“Ta không biết ông ta đã làm gì với trò hay ông ta đã bịp trò bằng cách này, nhưng một Tử thần Thực tử sẽ không có chỗ tại Hogwarts.”

“Đây là nhà của Giáo sư Snape. Chính thầy mới không có chỗ tại đây.”

Wallace giật lùi lại như thể Harry đã tọng cho ông một cú đấm. Cả Harry cũng cảm nhận được một cái nhói trong lồng ngực khi phải nói những từ cay nghiệt đó với người đàn ông đã làm việc không ngừng nghỉ để giúp cậu tiến bộ mỗi tuần. Nhưng cậu không lùi lại, không ngoảnh đi, cậu thậm chí ưỡn thẳng người hơn.

“Ta đã rõ trò đặt lòng trung thành của mình ở đâu, Trò Potter.” Wallace nói, bỏ cuộc. Có một niềm tổn thương thoáng qua trong đôi mắt màu chocolate nhưng điều đó không khiến Harry thay đổi quyết tâm.

“Vâng, đúng như thầy thấy, Wallace.”

Họ quan sát nhau đến khi Hagrid vỗ lên vai Wallace. “Nào, Giáo sư, để tôi đi cùng thầy trở lại trường.” Ông thì thầm và hơi đẩy người đàn ông để ông bắt đầu bước đi. Rõ ràng, vị người lai muốn can thiệp trước khi trận chiến leo thang dữ dội hơn.

Harry quan sát họ rời đi, vẫn nhìn chòng chọc vào lưng Wallace.

“Đó là một sai lầm, Potter.” Snape lặng lẽ nói. “Ông ta căm ghét ta nhưng tôn trọng trò. Trò đã đánh bại kẻ mà ông ta đã thề dành trọn đời để chống lại. Hai người không phải kẻ thù.”

“Làm sao em có thể bỏ qua cho chuyện đó?” Harry hét lên, sự giận dữ của cậu chuyển hướng sang Snape. “Làm sao thầy có thể? Sao thầy không làm gì đó? Đuổi việc ông ta?”

“Làm sao ta có thể hành động một cách ích kỷ như thế. Ông ta là một giáo viên _xu_ _ấ_ _t s_ _ắ_ _c_. Ông ta không bao giờ công kích ta khi có mặt kẻ khác, ông ta giữ ý kiến của mình cho riêng mình. Ông ta không làm hại ai cả.”

“Ông ta vừa mới khiến thầy nổi xung! Đó là lý do thầy mất kiểm soát!”

“Ta không thể và sẽ không đổ lỗi cho ông ta về khiếm khuyết của mình. Ông ta không liên quan gì tới ma thuật của ta, hoặc sự thiếu kiểm soát của ta với nó.”

Harry hậm hực nhìn xuống mặt đất rồi đá vào tuyết. Cậu thấy cuồng nộ trước tất cả sự bất công này, nhưng cậu không thể nói gì.

Snape đặt tay lên vai Harry, ở ngay cần cổ cậu. Harry nhìn lên.

“Ta đã biết từ rất lâu về trước, rằng hậu quả của những việc ta đã làm sẽ đeo bám ta đến cuối đời. Ta đã chấp nhận điều đó.” Snape lặng lẽ nói. Harry cảm nhận được ngón tay cái của ông chạm nhẹ lên cổ cậu khi ông nói tiếp. “Đây là lần thứ hai trò đứng về phía ta dẫu ta không yêu cầu. Ta cũng đã nhìn rõ lòng trung thành của trò đặt ở đâu, và ta cảm kích vì điều đó.”

Một cơn rùng mình chạy dọc sống lưng Harry và cậu phải nhắc nhở bản thân về lời hứa với chính mình mà cậu đã đặt ra chỉ mười phút trước.

Cậu lắc đầu và thở dài, rồi cậu nắm lấy cổ tay Snape, siết nhẹ để đảm bảo với người đàn ông. “Hãy gọi em khi thầy lại cần em.” Cậu nói rồi đi về phía tòa lâu đài.

***

Vừa trở về phòng Sinh Hoạt chung, Harry cởi áo khoác cùng găng tay và ngồi trước ngọn lửa để sưởi ấm. Sắp đến bữa tối nên Ron và Hermione sẽ sớm quay về. Neville ngồi cùng cậu, họ trò chuyện một lúc rồi cậu ta bỏ đi. Ginny cùng cả đội bước qua bức chân dung, người phủ đầy tuyết, má đỏ ửng.

Ginny bước lại gần cậu, hôn lên đầu cậu, rồi rùng mình và cô quyết định mình cần ngâm dưới làn nước nóng. Cậu quan sát cô bỏ đi, rồi Ron quăng người lên chiếc ghế dài, lực nảy lên gần như đã hất văng Harry ra.

“Thư viện vui quá hén?” Harry nhe răng cười, nhưng Ron chỉ thở dài thật lớn và lắc đầu.

“Tụi mình chỉ nói chuyện thôi.”

Harry nhướn mày, nhưng Ron nhìn cậu bằng vẻ mặt cực kỳ nghiêm túc. “Thật đấy. Gần đây chúng mình nói rất nhiều.”

Cả hai cùng nhìn ngọn lửa chăm chú trong một lúc. Ron dường như chìm sâu vào suy nghĩ rồi nó đột ngột ghé sát vào Harry và thì thầm. “Harry… Bồ đã từng… đã từng làm… chuyện đó… chưa?”

Harry có thể cảm nhận được má mình lập tức ửng lên. Đó không thực sự là điều mà cậu muốn trao đổi với Ron.

“Mình đoán bồ sẽ không muốn biết câu trả lời đâu, xét bạn gái mình là ai.” Cậu nhe răng cười.

Ron dường như bối rối trong một thoáng. “Mình biết là con bé đã… ờ… Dean từng buột miệng một lần.”

Ồ, Harry đã không biết điều đó. Cậu chưa từng nói về chuyện đó với Ginny và thực lòng và nói, cậu cũng không đủ quan tâm để dò hỏi. Cậu có nên cảm thấy ghen tị vì Ginny đã làm tình với Dean? “Chúng mình chưa từng… Chưa bao giờ có thời gian.” Cuối cùng, cậu nói.

Ron chỉ gật đầu như ra dấu nó đã nghe rồi lại quay lại nhìn ngọn lửa. Hai đứa ngồi trong im lặng một lúc đến khi Harry nhận ra ý nghĩa thực sự của câu hỏi. “Bồ đã làm chưa?”

Ron nhìn lên, mặt nó đột nghiên đỏ bừng. “Rồi.” Nó thì thầm đáp lại.

Harry không thấy ngạc nhiên về điều đó. Hai đứa đã chính thức hẹn hò một thời gian dài và đã dành cả nửa kỳ nghỉ hè ở Úc với nhau, không hề bị giám sát. “Và?” Cậu hối thúc, vẫn không chắc liệu Ron có muốn nói về điều này không, bởi nó trông vô cùng thiếu tự nhiên. “Nó thế nào?”

Đến lúc này, cả hai tai Ron đều đỏ bừng. “Tuyệt, mình đoán vậy.” Nó thầm thì. “Mình… ừm… chắc chắn rằng bồ ấy… bồ biết đấy.”

Harry gật đầu. Cậu _bi_ _ế_ _t_ , dù cậu chưa từng làm tình với Ginny. Nhưng hai đứa không chỉ hôn hít và mỗi cuộc gặp gỡ cậu đều cố gắng để Ginny có được điều cô muốn. Trừ lần đó, khi… Harry lắc đầu. Cậu không thể nghĩ về chuyện đó lúc này.

“Cặp sinh đôi đã cho mình một cuốn sách.” Ron bất chợt lên tiếng. “Mình có thể cho bồ mượn. Nó rất… bổ ích, trong trường hợp… bồ biết đấy…”

Harry không thể ngăn mình nhe răng cười. “Trong trường hợp mình tiếp cận sai hướng?”

Ron bật cười và cuối cùng, sự căng thẳng ngượng ngập cũng bị phá vỡ. “Không đơn giản chút nào đâu nhé.” Nó gầm gừ. “Phải mất vài lần mình mới… thực sự nắm được. Nhưng người ta nói không sai đâu… kể cả bồ làm dở tệ thì… nó vẫn _tuy_ _ệ_ _t_.”

Giờ đây Harry không thể khiến mình thôi cười nhăn nhở như một thằng ngốc. “Mình biết Hermione yêu sự hoàn hảo đến thế nào. Bồ hẳn phải xuất sắc lắm nếu không bồ ấy đã đá bay bồ khỏi giường.”

“Bồ ấy vẫn chưa hề phàn nàn.” Ron khúc khích nhưng rồi mặt nó lại trở nên tuyệt đối nghiêm túc. Nó vần vò ve áo sơ mi khi nói tiếp, nhẹ hơn một tiếng thì thầm. “Nhưng… chúng mình không hề làm chuyện đó từ… khi trở về từ Úc. Chúng mình muốn, nhưng bồ biết đấy… trong kỳ nghỉ Giáng Sinh, nhưng má luôn can thiệp.”

“Hai bồ đang nghĩ quá nhiều, Ron. Sao bồ không thử nói chuyện với bồ ấy? Bồ có thể… mình không biết, chẳng hạn như tạo không khí một tối nào đó. Chỉ cần nói với mình và mình sẽ biến khỏi ký túc.”

Ron gật đầu, thở dài nặng nề. “Có lẽ bồ cũng nên làm điều đó với…” Đến cuối câu nói, giọng nó yếu hẳn đi và Harry lại muốn bật cười. Ron hẳn phải thấy khó xử ghê gớm khi nói chuyện với Harry về việc làm tình với em gái nó.

“Có lẽ mình sẽ thử.” Cậu nói. Có lẽ cậu nên làm theo lời khuyên của mình. Ngày mai, lớp học trên tầng bảy sẽ trống và nếu cậu nói Hermione và Ron đừng bén mảng lại, cậu có thể ở một mình với Ginny. Cô ấy không có buổi tập vào chiều đó. Việc đó sẽ giúp ích và có lẽ sẽ giúp họ lấy lại điều mà họ đã đánh mất trong học kỳ vừa rồi.

“Cuốn sách ở dưới gầm giường của mình.” Ron nói. “Nó có rất nhiều hình ảnh và hướng dẫn về điều bồ có thể làm. Cũng có những lời chú đơn giản để, bồ biết đấy…” Nó phải hít một hơi thật sâu. “… Để bảo vệ và những thứ để…”

“Rồi, đã hiểu.” Harry nói nhanh bởi Ron dường như sắp bị chính sự ngượng ngùng của mình bóp nghẹt.

Ron gật đầu rồi gần như nhảy khỏi ghế xofa như thể nó chỉ muốn nhanh nhanh chóng chóng thoát khỏi tình huống khó xử này, nhưng đến phút cuối, nó xoay người lại. Nó nhắm mắt lại, như thể bất kể điều nó muốn nói là gì, đó hẳn phải là điều đáng xấu hổ nhất từ trước đến giờ, hoặc đơn giản là điều đau đớn nhất.

“Hãy thử đọc, Harry.” Ron lúng búng. “Đặc biệt là phần… phần… chết tiệt… Đặc biệt là phần cuối sách.” Rồi nó thực sự chạy biến lên tầng trên.

Harry băn khoăn liệu một cuốn sách về tình dục có thể có điều gì đáng chú tâm đến thế, nhưng cậu không dám lại gần cuốn sách đến sau nửa đêm. Cậu kiểm tra để chắc chắn Ron và Neville đã say ngủ khi cậu trèo lên giường. Cậu cân nhắc trong một lúc về việc bỏ kính ra, nhắm mắt lại và ép bản thân ngủ, nhưng cậu đoan chắc giấc ngủ sẽ không đến với cậu. Ron khiến cậu quá tò mò.

Cuối cùng, cậu để sự tò mò thao túng và triệu hồi cuốn sách từ dưới gầm giường của Ron. Nó lặng lẽ trôi về phía cậu và Harry kiểm tra để chắc chắn sẽ không đứa nào tỉnh giấc khi cậu đọc nó trước khi cậu mở cuốn sách dày cộp.

Đó chắc chắn là một cuốn sách với nhiều thông tin. Và cũng vô cùng chi tiết. Harry đã thấy những tạp chí, nhưng chúng chẳng là gì. Cuốn sách đưa ra những lời khuyên chắc nịch cho những kiến thức cơ bản về cái gì – ở đâu – khi nào.

Cậu cố tỉnh giấc lâu nhất có thể, nhưng mí mắt cậu chùng xuống. Trước khi ngủ mất, cậu quyết định đọc chương cuối như Ron đã gợi ý.

Cậu mở đến trang cuối và suýt chút nữa đã quăng cuốn sách đi khi cậu nhìn thấy những bức tranh.

Chúng đều vẽ những người đàn ông. Những người đàn ông làm tình trong các tư thế khác nhau, những bức tranh chi tiết về nơi cậu có thể tìm thấy tuyến tiền liệt và những chỉ dẫn lý giải tại sao cậu cần tìm nó.

Mắt cậu mở to và tim đập dữ dội. Harry nhìn chằm chằm về phía giường của Ron như thể cậu có thể thấy Ron nhìn chòng chọc cậu qua lớp mành. Tại sao Ron muốn cậu đọc những thứ này? Bằng cách nào nó biết? Tâm trí cậu rà soát lại những cuộc trò chuyện trước của chúng. Cậu đã nói điều gì đó, một lần nào đó? Cậu đã để thứ gì đó lộ ra?

Cậu ếm bùa để gửi trả cuốn sách về gầm giường của Ron như thể đã chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra. Rồi cậu quan sát đứa bạn đang ngáy vang của mình một lúc trong bóng tối. Tại sao Ron lại làm thế? Tại sao nó lại khuyến khích Harry tìm hiểu những thứ liên quan đến đề tài này? Nó đang nghi ngờ điều gì? Và có điều gì đáng để ngờ vực ư?


	14. Điểm hoàn hảo tan vỡ

## XIV. Điểm hoàn hảo tan vỡ

Ngày hôm sau, Harry thức dậy với một quyết tâm mãnh liệt. Ron đã không còn ở trong phòng và Harry thầm cảm kích vì điều đó. Cậu không nghĩ rằng mình có thể đối diện với đứa bạn ngay lúc này. Chúng thậm chí đã không gặp nhau trong bữa sáng. Harry chỉ thấy Hermione ngồi ở bàn ăn và đọc tờ Nhật Báo Tiên Tri.

“Chào, Harry.” Cô mỉm cười chào cậu. Harry cố tìm ra điểm bất thường nào đó ở cô, liệu rằng cô cũng đang ngờ vực điều gì đó, nhưng cậu không phát hiện được bất cứ điều gì. Cô vẫn là Hermione của mọi khi và Harry gần như phát bực về điều đó.

“Chào, Mione.” Cậu nói và ngồi xuống. Cậu sợ hãi chờ đến thời khắc cô hỏi về cuốn sách, bởi cậu chắc chắn Ron không thể làm việc đó một mình, nhưng thời khắc đó đã không đến. Cô hỏi về bài về nhà và các công việc hỗ trợ Wallace để đảm bảo rằng Harry đã hoàn thành mọi nhiệm vụ, rồi uống cạn cốc trà và rời đi.

Cậu không thể né tránh Ron mãi, nhưng tạ ơn chúa, Ron cũng đã không đề cập đến cuốn sách khi chúng gặp nhau tại phòng Sinh Hoạt chung. Có thể nó nghĩ rằng Harry chưa động đến cuốn sách bởi xét cho cùng, khi thức dậy buổi sáng, nó hẳn vẫn sẽ thấy cuốn sách dưới gầm giường, hồ như không hề suy dịch một ly.

Kế hoạch của Harry dường như xuôi chèo dẫu cậu mỗi lúc một căng thẳng khi tối thứ Hai đến gần. Cậu đã nói với Ron và Hermione rằng chúng sẽ không tập luyện ngày hôm đó và hẹn Ginny lên tầng bảy vào sáu giờ.

Harry chua chát khi phải báo Snape hủy buổi học Phép Hóa thú vào tối Chủ nhật bởi cậu lo sợ rằng nó sẽ khiến quyết tâm của mình lung lay. Mặt khác, việc không gặp Snape giúp cậu _không nghĩ_ về ông, hay ma thuật của ông nên Harry mừng vì quyết định của mình. Cậu có thể dành toàn bộ tâm trí cho Ginny.

Cả ngày thứ Hai, Harry thường xuyên thấy mình liếc nhìn Ginny trong các lớp học chung của họ. Ban đầu, cô tỏ vẻ khó chịu và không biết ý đồ của cậu, nhưng sau đó, sự chú ý chỉ khiến cô đỏ mặt. _Đây là đi_ _ề_ _u đúng đ_ _ắ_ _n_ , Harry tự nhủ. Cậu đã nên làm điều này ngay từ đầu. Đây là điều mà cô xứng đáng nhận được.

Đến chiều, chỉ một giờ trước khi cậu phải gặp Ginny, điều cậu lo sợ nhất đã xảy ra. Một lá thư từ Snape yêu cầu Harry đến văn phòng ông ngay lập tức.

Cậu chỉ có thể hy vọng trận chiến sẽ không kéo dài. Cậu chạy từ lớp học trên tầng bảy đến Văn phòng Hiệu trưởng, đọc mật khẩu mà cậu đã được thông báo trong lá thư. Cậu chạy lên các bậc thang và bước vào văn phòng mà thậm chí không gõ cửa, điều mà cậu lập tức nhận ra là vô cùng không phải phép.

“Kingsley!” Cậu hô lên, ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy người đàn ông cao lớn. Ông trông rã rời và hao mòn, có lẽ hơn cả thời kỳ chiến tranh. “Ý cháu là, Bộ trưởng Shacklebolt.” Harry nhanh chóng sửa lại.

“Thôi nào, Harry.” Kingsley bật cười, chất giọng sang sảng của ông vang khắp văn phòng. Rồi ông bước lại gần Harry và ôm cậu chặt đến nỗi như thể ông muốn ép bể xương sườn Harry.

Harry gật đầu với Snape qua vai vị bộ trưởng.

“Ngọn gió nào đem chú tới đây?” Harry hỏi khi ông buông cậu ra.

“Lý do chúng ta gọi cháu tới đây. Ngồi xuống đã nào.”

Harry nhìn đồng hồ. Cậu vẫn còn khá nhiều thời gian.

“Đang vội đi đâu sao, Potter?” Snape hỏi.

Harry gắng gượng nhe răng cười khi đáp lại ông. “Hôm nay là thứ Hai, Giáo sư. Thầy biết em bận thế nào vào các tối thứ Hai mà.” Snape gật đầu, ra hiệu ông đã hiểu ngụ ý của Harry về những buổi đấu tập hàng tuần với Ron và Hermione.

Khi tất cả đã ngồi xuống và Giáo sư Snape rót cho mỗi người một ly whiskey, Kingsley hít vào một hơi sâu.

“Đã hơn nửa năm mà chúng ta vẫn chưa tìm ra bất cứ manh mối gì về vụ tấn công vào tháng Năm.”

Phải mất một lúc lâu Harry mới nhớ ra người phụ nữ với mái tóc đen. Chuyện xảy ra đã quá lâu và Harry gần như đã quên bẵng khởi điểm của mọi thứ. Vụ tấn công, ma thuật của Snape bùng lên, vết thương của ông, cơ thể bất động… Harry rùng mình khi nhớ lại.

“Robarts quyết định khép lại vụ án.” Kingsley nói khẽ.

“Tôi cho rằng Trưởng Thần Sáng chỉ lựa chọn một quyết định sáng suốt nhất, khi mà mọi nỗ lực của ông ta đều công cốc.” Snape đáp lại, ông hoàn toàn bình tĩnh.

“Tôi không nghĩ rằng đó là một quyết định đúng đắn.” Kingsley nói.

“Anh biết rõ tôi không có chung cách nghĩ với anh về vụ tấn công. Cô ta chỉ là một kẻ cuồng tín tuyệt vọng báo thù cho Chúa tể Hắc ám.”

“Không ai biết cô ta, Severus. Cả thầy, cả Malfoy, không một ai. Nếu cô ta là một thuộc hạ tận tụy, hẳn phải có ai đó biết.”

Snape lắc đầu. Harry có cảm giác hai người đàn ông đã thảo luận về đề tài này một vài lần trước đó rồi.

“Hãy nghe xem Trò Potter nghĩ gì.”

Harry thành thật đáp. “Em không hề nghĩ về bà ta từ mùa hè. Và không có bất cứ kẻ nào âm mưu giết em kể từ đó.” Khi Snape nhướn mày, Harry liếc nhìn ông và nói thêm. “Ít ra là cố ý.”

Kingsley bật cười rồi nhìn Snape. “Thầy có một người bạn trung thành rồi đấy, Severus.” Ông nhe răng cười.

Snape quan sát Harry một lúc rồi nói rất khẽ. “Dường như là vậy.”

Sự thừa nhận của ông khiến Harry thấy ấm áp lạ thường.

“Tôi sẽ để Robarts toàn quyền, nếu đó là điều cả hai muốn. Ông ta sẽ khép lại vụ án và cả hai sẽ không phải nghĩ về chuyện này nữa.” Kingsley nói. “Nhưng _làm_ _ơ_ _n_ hãy trông chừng cho nhau. Bất cứ bất trắc nào xảy đến với một trong hai người sẽ kéo theo cả núi giấy tờ mà tôi không còn tí thời gian dư dả nào để giải quyết.”

Ông đứng dậy và uống cạn ly của mình. “Hẹn gặp lại cháu ở chương trình đào tạo Thần Sáng.” Ông nói khi ôm tạm biết Harry. Snape bước ra từ phía sau bàn và họ bắt tay.

“Hope gửi lời chào.” Kingsley mỉm cười nồng ấm. “Con bé muốn nhắc nhỏ anh rằng sinh nhật nó là vào tháng tới và con bé vẫn chưa có phần ba trong series _Đ_ _ộ_ _c d_ _ượ_ _c và Ch_ _ế_ _ph_ _ẩ_ _m Âu châu C_ _ổ_ _đ_ _ạ_ _i_.”

Lời nói khiến Snape mỉm cười, một phần thưởng mà Harry hiếm có dịp được thấy. Nó làm lóe lên một cảm giác ghen tuông vô cớ bên trong Harry.

“Thế sao? Anh có thể chuyển lời tôi rằng tôi _có th_ _ể_ sẽ cân nhắc một món quà nào đó cho quý cô sau khi tôi nhận được bài luận sáu feet về Bùa Chắn.”

Kingsley bật cười. “Severus, bạn tôi, anh dám nói điều đó chỉ bởi vì tôi là người chuyển lời nhắn.”

“Anh đang chiều hư cô bé.” Snape nhận xét bằng một giọng nhẹ nhàng.

“Anh không thể trách tôi.” Kingsley nhe răng cười và ông rời khỏi văn phòng, sau khi vẫy chào Harry lần cuối.

Harry toan đi theo ông nhưng Snape đặt tay lên vai cậu. “Trò có thể ở lại một chút không?”

Harry chầm chậm quay lại.

Snape dựa vào bàn, bắt chéo chân và khoanh tay trước ngực. Ông không nói gì trong gần một phút nên cuối cùng, Harry hỏi câu hỏi đang thiêu đốt cậu.

“Hope là ai?”

Cậu không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi Snape thực sự trả lời mình. “Cháu gái của Kingsley. Bố mẹ cô bé hy sinh trong cuộc chiến nên cô bé đang ở với ông ấy. Cô bé còn nhỏ, nhưng quá nhạy cảm nên không thể đến trường mà chỉ học tại nhà. Ta đã đến thăm họ vài lần.”

Lại thêm một bất ngờ với Harry.

“Em không ngờ rằng thầy và Kingsley lại thân thiết đến thế, Giáo sư.” Harry nói, đột nhiên nhớ lại tất cả những lần Kingsley đã đến lâu đài trong mùa hè, khi Snape vẫn đang bất tỉnh. Khi đó, Harry đã cho rằng ông đang lo lắng về cuộc tuyển cử và đến gặp Cô McGonagall để xin lời khuyên từ bà nhưng rõ ràng, ông có những lý do cá nhân hơn.

Tại sao ý nghĩ đó lại khiến cậu nhức nhối đến thế?

Snape trầm ngâm một lúc, rồi ông trả lời. “Khủng hoảng giúp ta nhận ra bạn thù, như người ta thường nói. Ông ấy đã giúp ta một lần và đã không hỏi bất cứ câu hỏi nào, điều vô cùng quan trọng vào thời điểm đó. Tuy nhiên, sự kiện đêm đó cũng đã thay đổi cuộc sống của chính _ông_ _ấ_ _y_ , theo chiều hướng tốt đẹp hơn, và ông ấy tin rằng ông ấy vẫn nợ ta vì điều đó. Ông ấy đã nhầm, dĩ nhiên, nhưng chẳng thiệt gì nếu có Bộ trưởng Bộ Pháp thuật đứng về phía mình.”

“Em hiểu rồi.” Harry ép mình mỉm cười dẫu cậu đột nhiên không hề thích sự ấm áp trong mắt Snape.

“Nhưng đó không phải lý do ta yêu cầu trò ở lại. Chúng ta cần nói về điều đã xảy ra vào lần cuối chúng ta gặp nhau để… _t_ _ậ_ _p hu_ _ấ_ _n_.”

Harry cảm thấy bối rối trong một thoáng, bởi thực sự đã không có chuyện gì xảy ra trong buổi huấn luyện gần đây nhất của cậu. Cậu chỉ biến từ cú thành người và ngược lại trong gần một tiếng đồng hồ. Rồi Snape đưa tay gãi cằm mình và Harry chợt nhận ra ông không đang nói về lớp học Phép Hóa thú.

“Chẳng có gì để nói hết.”

“Ta muốn chọn cách chiến đấu.” Snape khẳng định. “Ta có thể chữa lành cho trò nếu ta làm tổn thương trò bằng một bùa chú, nhưng ta không thể làm gì nếu chính ta cũng không hiểu điều đang diễn ra.”

“Nhưng ma thuật của thầy không làm tổn thương em.” Harry nói.

“Đừng nói dối ta. Ta đã chứng kiến trò quằn quại trong đau đớn.”

“A.” Harry lắp bắp. “N–Nó không nghiêm trọng đến mức đó. _Th_ _ự_ _c s_ _ự_ không.”

“Ta không tin trò, Potter. Ta có thể cảm nhận được trò run rẩy.”

Harry căng thẳng bật cười, nhưng cậu không dám nói ra sự thật. “Thôi nào, hãy thử thêm một lần nữa. Có lẽ lần thứ hai sẽ khác. Em biết thầy không muốn làm tổn thương em, Giáo sư, nên em hứa sẽ nói với thầy khi em không thể chịu đựng được. Được chứ?” Harry hỏi, nâng ly để cụng chén.

“Được.” Snape đáp sau một thoáng ngẫm nghĩ.

Harry nốc cạn phần rượu còn lại trong ly và khi cậu chuẩn bị nói tạm biệt, một chai whiskey nguyên hiện ra, lơ lửng cách miệng cốc cậu chỉ vài inch.

Snape chăm chú quan sát cậu rồi ông hỏi, giọng ông khàn khàn. “Thêm một ly nữa chứ?”

Cậu vẫn còn thời gian cho đến giờ hẹn với Ginny. Hơn nữa, chẳng mấy khi (thực chất là chưa bao giờ) Snape chủ động gợi ý cậu dành thời gian với ông bên cạnh các buổi học hay các trận chiến.

Harry ngồi lại xuống ghế, mỉm cười và nói. “Có vẻ như đó không phải một ý kiến tồi, thưa giáo sư.”

“Trò có thể bỏ qua chức danh của ta, Potter.” Snape nói rồi cởi bỏ áo choàng. Chiếc áo choàng trôi về phía ghế của ông và tự treo lên lưng ghế. “Ta không đang uống với một học trò.”

Harry có thể cảm nhận được tim mình đập nhanh hơn, nhưng cậu quyết định liều lĩnh hỏi. “Và em nên gọi thầy là gì? Chỉ Snape? Hay Severus?”

“Trò cho rằng mối quan hệ chông gai của chúng ta đã đạt tới điểm để ta cho phép trò sự thân mật đó?”

Có rất nhiều điều hiện lên trong tâm trí cậu khoảnh khắc đó, cái bắt tay đầu tiên của họ, bàn tay đặt trên đùi cậu, ngón tay lướt trên môi cậu, cánh tay ghì trên ngực cậu, cơ thể chắc gọn ôm lấy cậu từ đằng sau, và dĩ nhiên, Nụ hôn của Tử thần. Harry mỉm cười và nói chắc nịch. “Vâng.”

Snape quan sát cậu, đôi mắt đen dữ dội xoáy sâu vào tâm hồn của Harry. Rồi ông rùng mình và ngồi lên bàn một cách thoải mái. “Ta đã cắt cổ trò. Điều đó hẳn mang lại một loại tình bạn cho phép chúng ta cởi mở với nhau.”

Phải khó khăn lắm Harry mới kiềm được mình nhe răng cười. “Vụ đó, và việc nắm tay.” Cậu lẩm nhẩm rồi nhấp một ngụm whiskey.

Snape giả bộ không nghe được lời nhận xét và thở dài khi ông nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.

“Điều gì khiến thầy phiền muộn, Severus?” Harry bình tĩnh hỏi, dù cậu có thể cảm nhận được sự nhộn nhạo trong bụng mình. Vì lẽ nào mà việc gọi tên của Snape lại khiến cậu hạnh phúc nhường này?

“Không phải việc của trò, Po– _Harry_.” Snape sửa sai ngay trước khi ông kết thúc câu nói.

“Thầy đã lắng nghe rắc rối với bạn gái của em. Em có thể làm điều tương tự cho thầy.” Harry đề nghị và cậu nghĩ về Hope. Snape dường như quan tâm đến cô gái. Có lẽ nào sự quan tâm đó… khác với suy đoán ban đầu của cậu. Sự cách biệt tuổi tác hẳn khiến ông trăn trở.

Snape chỉ bật cười. “Ồ, Potter. Ta _không có_ rắc rối với _b_ _ạ_ _n gái_.”

Harry không thể đưa mắt khỏi cơ thể của Snape, ông chỉ mặc áo sơ mi trắng mỏng và quần đen mềm. Người đàn ông không đẹp, nhưng có gì vô cùng lôi cuốn ở ông. Suýt chút nữa Harry đã buột miệng nói, _Em dám cá là th_ _ầ_ _y không_ , nhưng cậu kịp nhận ra mình đang nghĩ gì và lập tức chặn dòng suy nghĩ lại.

“Em cũng sẵn lòng lắng nghe rắc rối với bạn trai của thầy.” Nhớ lại cuộc tung hứng thân mật giữa ông Kingsley và Snape, Harry nói với một nụ cười đầy hàm ý. Harry không dám suy xét vì lý do chết tiệt nào mà suy nghĩ đó lại khiến cậu thấy đắng nghét. Nhưng rồi Snape đột nhiên gườm mắt nhìn cậu với một vẻ mặt vô cùng đáng sợ nên Harry vội vàng nói thêm. “Hoặc bất cứ vấn đề nào.”

Snape nhăn mặt rồi nhấp thêm một ngụm rượu. “Năm ngoái, ta phải chơi trò đi trên dây với Tử thần ngay sát sườn. Ta đã tin chắc rằng mình không thể sống lâu hơn Voldemort. Có quá nhiều mối đe dọa: sự khủng bố của anh em nhà Carrow tại trường học, lòng bất tín của các giáo sư khác, sự nghi ngờ của Bellatrix Lestrange, trò chạy trốn sự săn đuổi của Tử thần Thực tử như một con thú trong cuộc săn, và dĩ nhiên, Chúa tể Hắc ám.” Snape thở dài. “So với thời kỳ đó, cuộc sống hiện giờ của ta hẳn phải dễ chịu hơn rất nhiều, nhưng ta lại cảm thấy nặng nề hơn.”

“Tại sao?”

“Sau chiến tranh, ta đã nghĩ rằng cuối cùng ta đã có thể hoàn toàn làm chủ cuộc sống của mình, nhưng ta lại thấy mất quyền kiểm soát hơn bao giờ. Ma thuật của ta trở nên hoang dại và tâm trí ta cũng chỉ chực buông theo nó. Ngày qua ngày ta thấy mình yếu dần đi và mất dần khả năng xử lý nguồn sức mạnh bị đè nén này và ta kinh sợ viễn cảnh một khi nó được giải phóng.”

“Có lẽ thầy nên buông lỏng,” Harry nói khẽ, cậu đứng dậy và bước tới trước mặt Snape. “Hãy để nó có được thứ nó muốn, Severus.”

“Trò không biết việc đó đồng nghĩa với điều gì.”

Harry nhìn vào đôi mắt đen sâu hun hút. Cậu uống nốt phần rượu whiskey của mình để gom thêm chút can đảm, rồi chậm rãi đưa tay lên. Có lẽ cậu không biết chính xác hệ quả gì sẽ xảy đến, nhưng cậu hoàn toàn chắc chắn mình muốn cùng ông khám phá nó.

Bàn tay Snape cũng di chuyển, ông nâng cánh tay lên và đầu ngón tay ông chỉ cách tay Harry vài inch.

 _Hãy ch_ _ạ_ _m vào em_ , Harry lặng lẽ van vỉ, hoặc có lẽ cậu đã nói những từ đó thành tiếng. Cậu tuyệt vọng bám víu vào một phần nhỏ trong não bộ cậu, phần còn tin rằng cậu chỉ muốn nói đến tay họ.

Lần này, không có Kem Chữa Thương, không có vết thương và cũng không có ma thuật nhưng Harry vẫn có thể cảm nhận được dòng điện khi những đầu ngón tay của Snape chạm vào cổ tay cậu và chầm chậm trườn xuống. Chúng lướt khẽ trên lòng bàn tay cậu rồi dịch chuyển xuống những ngón tay. Tại sao cảm giác này lại tuyệt vời đến vậy. Chỉ là một sự tiếp xúc của tay ông, chỉ là một hành động vô hại, nhưng lại có ý nghĩa nhiều hơn thế.

Đôi mắt đen rực lửa quan sát phản ứng của cậu, nhưng Harry chỉ cử động tay để lần theo chuyển động của Snape. Những ngón tay cậu lướt qua đầu ngón tay ông, xuống lòng bàn tay mềm, sự ve vuốt nhẹ nhàng đến nỗi điểm tiếp xúc hồ như không thực, như thể những ngón tay cậu chỉ là những sợi lông vũ.

Chiếc đồng hồ điểm sáu giờ và họ lập tức tách nhau ra. Harry chợt nhớ đến lời hứa với Ginny và với cả bản thân cậu và cậu bắt đầu lùi xa khỏi Snape.

“Đi đi.” Snape nói bằng một tông giọng lạ lùng, pha giữa một mệnh lệnh và một lời cầu khẩn.

Harry lập tức làm theo.

***

Dẫu đến muộn năm phút, buổi tối vẫn diễn ra đúng như kế hoạch của Harry. Ginny vô cùng bất ngờ khi thấy chiếc chăn mềm và những chiếc gối trên sàn, rất nhiều nến được đặt trên nền nhà và xếp lơ lửng trong không trung theo một đường cung, lò sưởi cháy lạo xạo, và rồi, đồ ăn và sâm–panh.

“Dành cho em ư?” Cô hỏi, mỉm cười hạnh phúc và Harry dịu dàng dìu cô vào trong.

Họ ngồi xuống và dùng bữa, ăn sandwich và hoa quả, uống cùng sâm–panh. Họ trò chuyện và trò chuyện và mọi thứ thật hoàn hảo. Chỉ là, lần này đến lần khác, Harry sẽ thấy tay mình nhức nhối, nhưng cậu tự thuyết phục mình rằng cảm giác đó rồi sẽ hết, một khi cậu có thể chạm vào Ginny.

Họ có cả buổi tối và họ không muốn vội vã. Họ hôn chậm rãi và bàn tay họ nhàn nhã lướt trên cơ thể đối phương. Harry cởi từng món đồ trên người cô, nhưng cậu hầu như không nhìn cơ thể mảnh mai của cô. Cậu nhắm mắt và hôn lên làn da cô, hôn cô ở những nơi môi cậu chưa bao giờ chạm đến. Cô thật ấm áp và mềm mại và ngọt ngào, nhưng làn da cô không thể khiến tay Harry ngừng ngứa ngáy.

Khi Ginny đưa tay nắm lấy dương vật cậu, Harry chỉ mới hơi cương cứng. Cậu ngã về sau, để đầu trên gối. Cậu cố tập trung quan sát cô, ngắm nhìn khi dương vật của cậu bị nuốt vào miệng cô nhưng thay vì khoái cảm tê tái cậu chỉ cảm thấy nhàm chán.

Có thứ gì đó không đúng, và Harry nhắm mắt, nhíu mày khi cậu cố hết sức để tập trung. Mọi chuyện cần diễn ra êm đẹp. Cậu cần qua đêm nay với cô để lấy lại những gì họ đã đánh mất, bằng không Harry sẽ phải đối mặt với một vấn đề nghiêm trọng.

Bàn tay ngứa ngáy của cậu tự ý chuyển động. Thay vì nắm lấy cô, Harry tự chạm lên mình. Những ngón tay lướt trên ngực, khẽ khàng như những sợi lông vũ, vẽ thành vòng tròn quanh núm vú. Cậu nhéo nó, tưởng tưởng một khuôn miệng, với đôi môi mỏng vị bạc hà, những chiếc răng xếp lệch cắn lên khối cơ thịt của cậu.

Hông cậu thúc lên, đi vào sâu hơn trong khối nhiệt, cậu thở dốc. Mái tóc mềm cọ lên mặt trong đùi cậu, mang màu đen thay vì màu đỏ trong tâm trí cậu. Bàn tay của cậu dịch chuyển, nhưng những ngón tay dài lần theo những khối cơ ở sườn, lướt xuống bụng cậu. Chúng luồn qua vùng lông cứng và nắm lấy dương vật cậu.

Harry rên rỉ và nắm chặt lấy chiếc gối kê dưới đầu mình. Hông cậu thúc vào vòm miệng nóng ẩm và cậu đột ngột giải phóng. Không phải chỉ bởi sự vuốt ve mà bởi cậu có thể ngửi được hương mưa trong lành và đó là thứ đã khiến cậu lên đến gần điểm cực khoái. Rồi mùi hương trong luồng không khí cậu hít vào thay đổi, một luồng điện phóng ra. Cậu không mở mắt, nhưng cậu có thể cảm nhận được, gần như thấy được, ma thuật xanh bao bọc lấy cơ thể cậu. Như một tấm chăn cuộn quanh cậu. Nó tạo ra một lực đủ mạnh để khiến cậu có ảo giác như một cơ thể đang ép lên cậu.

Khi cậu giải phóng, lưng cậu nâng lên khỏi sàn, uốn cong lên trong ham muốn áp sát vào cơ thể bên trên cậu. Cậu cắn chặt môi dưới đến bật máu để ngăn mình không bật ra cái tên đó. Cô ngẩng đầu lên và Harry giải phóng trong lòng tay cô, dẫu tâm trí cậu chẳng mấy bận tâm về điều đó.

Cơn cực khoái khiến toàn bộ giác quan cậu tê liệt nhưng Harry mở mắt và một linh cảm kinh hoàng khiến cậu ngoảnh nhìn về phía cửa lớn.

Cánh cửa mà cậu đã đóng lại đang hé mở. Cậu hầu như không thể nhìn được, nhưng kể cả với đôi mắt đang mờ nhoè, cậu vẫn có thể nhận ra vạt áo choàng đen cuộn lên trong bóng tối bên ngoài, rồi biến mất.

Cả cơ thể cậu run lên khi cậu hình dung thứ mà Snape vừa chứng kiến, rồi cậu nhận ra ảo mộng của cậu không dừng lại ở đó. Khối áp lực của ma thuật đó là thật, cảm giác của luồng điện phóng ra là thật.

Cậu ngồi dậy, vẫn thở hổn hển. Tâm trí cậu hẳn đang rối bời bởi nó đã không ngăn cậu lại. Cậu không dám nhìn Ginny khi cậu kéo lại quần jeans và chộp lấy áo phông.

“Anh xin lỗi. Anh vô cùng xin lỗi, Ginny.”

Cô không nói gì, chỉ ngồi trên gối và dùng chăn khoác lên cơ thể. Harry nhìn đôi mắt xanh một lúc. Cậu biết nếu cậu bỏ đi lúc này, mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc. Ginny không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, cô không thể cảm nhận được ma thuật bùng cháy của Snape. Nhưng Harry có thể. Giờ đây nó gần như một tiếng gọi. Ginny sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho cậu.

“Anh phải đi.” Cậu thì thầm và bước về phía cánh cửa. Cậu biết mối quan hệ của họ đã chấm dứt khi Ginny không ngăn cậu lại.

Harry bước chân trần trên sàn hành lang bằng đá lạnh như băng, nhưng cậu không dừng lại. Cậu tròng áo phông qua cổ khi chạy, cậu không biết mình đang hướng về đâu nhưng cậu có thể chắc chắn mình đang đi đúng hướng.

Snape không thể đi xa, chuyện đó chỉ vừa xảy ra vài phút trước và chân Harry vẫn đang hơi run rẩy. Harry cố không nghĩ về những ảo mộng trong đầu cậu, nhưng chúng vẫn ập đến như những vị khách không mời. Harry lắc đầu và nhắm mắt. _Ma thu_ _ậ_ _t c_ _ủ_ _a ông_ _ấ_ _y, ch_ _ỉ_ _là ma thu_ _ậ_ _t c_ _ủ_ _a ông_ _ấ_ _y_ , cậu liên tục nhắc nhở mình.

Trước khi cậu rẽ ở góc ngoặt trước mặt, cậu nghe thấy một tiếng thét cao và đầy kinh hoàng. Cậu muốn rút đũa phép, nhưng cậu không có nó bên mình. Cậu đã để nó lại trên sàn lớp học. Bóng tối bao trùm lấy hành lang, nhưng ma thuật toả ra từ Snape cho cậu đủ ánh sáng để quan sát.

Snape đang co người dựa vào một bức tường và một cô bé đang quỳ gối trong góc tường đối diện ông.

“Thầy khiến em sợ, Giáo sư.” Cô bé gào lên. Cô bé rất nhỏ, chỉ mới năm nhất. Harry nhận định khi cậu đến gần hơn, cậu thậm chí vẫn nhớ cô bé trong buổi Lễ Phân loại.

“Annabelle.” Cậu nhẹ nhàng gọi cô bé.

Snape giật mình và những bong bóng điện trào ra. Chúng xuyên qua Harry, thô bạo và hoang dại, nhưng may mắn thay, không chạm tới cô bé.

“Xin thầy hãy dừng lại, thầy đang làm em sợ!” Anabelle thét lên, run rẩy trong nỗi sợ và giàn giụa nước mắt.

“Đó là tên em, phải không? Annabelle Warren. Em ở nhà Slytherin.” Harry thử lại lần nữa, nhưng cô bé chỉ khóc, thút thít đầy sợ hãi. Harry nhìn những luồng điện đang phóng ra quanh Snape. “Hãy nhìn anh, Annabelle.”

“Potter, đưa cô bé ra khỏi đây!” Snape nói bằng một giọng âm trầm. Ông không dám nhúc nhích dù chỉ một inch, như thể ông sợ ma thuật của mình sẽ lại phóng ra.

“Annabelle, em cần nghe anh.” Harry thận trọng tiến lại gần cô bé.

“Em mộng du.” Cô bé nói giữa những tiếng thút thít. “Và em đi lạc.”

“Không sao, Annabell, sẽ không ai trừ điểm nhà em đâu.”

“Có chuyện gì với giáo sư thế anh?” Cô bé hỏi khẽ, ngước nhìn lên Snape.

“Thầy ấy hơi ốm.” Harry nói. “Nhưng thầy ấy sẽ không làm tổn thương em, anh hứa. Giờ hãy lại đây.”

Snape nhắm mắt, cố bình tâm lại nhưng ông không thành công. Ma thuật của ông đã hình thành một khối cầu bao quanh ông và Harry nhớ lại cậu đã phải vất vả thế nào mới phá huỷ được nó.

Cậu nghĩ rằng sự việc sẽ không thể tồi tệ hơn, đến khi cậu nghe thấy những tiếng bước chân từ đằng sau.

“Lại đây, Annabelle, lại đây!” Cậu gào lên và Annabelle chạy đến chỗ cậu vừa kịp lúc.

“Harry!” Ginny nói khi cô rẽ vào khúc ngoặt và Snape mở choàng mắt khi ông nghe thấy giọng nói đó.

Ma thuật của ông bùng lên và Harry dùng cơ thể mình để che chắn cho Annabelle. Ginny ở một khoảng cách đủ xa để được an toàn, nhưng Harry lãnh trọn đòn tấn công của ma thuật hoang dại kia. Nó giống như một sợi roi quật lên vai cậu, cắt một vết thương dài và toang máu. Cậu gằn lên nhưng đẩy Annabelle về phía Ginny, khi Snape cố kiềm chế trong một lúc.

Ma thuật của Snape đã thay đổi, nó không còn giống như khi họ đấu với nhau, hay thậm chí như vài phút trước. Harry luôn có cảm giác ma thuật của ông chào đón cậu, nhưng giờ đây, nó chỉ hăm he khiến cậu tổn thương và đau đớn.

“Đưa cô bé về lại ký túc Slytherin!” Cậu nói với Ginny, nhưng cô không nhúc nhích. Cô nhỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào Snape, da cô tái nhợt hơn vì sợ hãi. “Ginny, nghe anh! Em cần đưa cô bé đi! Đi đi!”

Annabelle nắm tay cô và bắt đầu kéo cô đi, gần như khẩn khoản. Cuối cùng, Ginny cũng dịch chuyển và cô ngần ngừ bước một bước về khoảng an toàn hơn, rồi cô quay lại, chìa tay ra.

“Đi với tụi em, Harry.” Cô hỏi, lần cuối.

“Đi đi, Potter.” Snape gằn giọng. Cả hai bàn tay ông cuộn chặt lại như thể giờ đây, khi ông kiềm chế lại, ma thuật của ông đang khiến chính ông đau đớn.

Harry lắc đầu. “Ông ấy cần anh, Ginny.”

“Ta không cần trò ở đây.” Snape gầm lên với cậu.

Harry nhìn ông, nhưng chỉ mỉm cười. “Thầy thật xui xẻo.”

Cậu chờ đến khi có thể nghe tiếng bước chân vội vã của Ginny và Annabelle đã xa khỏi góc ngoặt, rồi ngập ngừng tiến về phía Snape.

“Đũa phép, Potter.” Snape cảnh cáo cậu.

“Em không mang theo, Giáo sư.” Harry nhún vai và đưa cả hai tay lên như trong tư thế đầu hàng.

“Đồ ngốc.” Snape cau mặt. “Đừng lại gần hơn.”

Harry không ngừng bước, cậu tiến đến gần Snape hơn, từng inch từng inch một. “Chúng ta sẽ phải dùng phương án thay thế để giải quyết.”

“Không.” Snape khẩn khoản. “Ta không biết chuyện gì… ta không thể kiểm soát được, Potter. Nó tồi tệ hơn bao giờ hết…”

“Đó là lý do em ở đây.” Harry nói, khẽ khàng và bình tĩnh.

“Trò đã nghe cô bé, trò nên kinh sợ ta.”

“Em không.” Harry nói với ông. Cậu chỉ còn cách ông khoảng một trăm mét.

Vết thương trên lưng và cánh tay thiêu đốt cậu, nhưng cậu thấy bình tĩnh một cách lạ lùng. Cậu biết ma thuật của Snape chỉ đang khiến cậu tổn thương bởi lần này cậu là nguyên nhân châm ngòi cho cơn cuồng nộ của ông. Cậu cũng biết rằng nó sẽ dịu đi nếu họ chạm vào nhau.

Snape rùng mình, ông nhắm mắt và để đầu mình tựa lên bức tường. Harry bước nhanh đến trước mặt ông và đứng lại trong khoảnh cách gần nhất mà luồng điện sôi sục kia cho phép cậu. Cậu chầm chậm đưa cả hai tay lên và chạm vào Snape.

Cậu không kinh sợ ông, nhưng khi bàn tay cậu tiến đến mỗi lúc một gần khối cầu xanh bao quanh ông, cậu dần thấy e dè. Cậu hiểu rằng cậu sẽ chạm vào ma thuật nguyên sơ, giống như vươn tay vào lõi của một bùa chú.

Cậu lưỡng lự một chút khi tay cậu tiến đến rìa khối cầu. Những luồng sóng điện nhỏ phóng ra và rúng động trên đầu ngón tay cậu. Rồi cậu xuyên tay qua khối ma thuật.

Nó giống như thọc tay qua một hàng rào dây thép gai chằng chịt. Trong chớp mắt, tay cậu bị cứa nát.

“Cầm tay em, Snape.” Harry nói khẽ, và đôi mắt đen ngập trong nỗi kinh hoàng bật mở và nhìn cậu.

“Harry, làm ơn.” Snape van nài. “Ta không thể chịu được ý nghĩ lại làm trò tổn thương. Trò đang chảy máu rồi.”

“Vậy thì hãy nắm tay em và chữa lành cho em.” Harry nói với ông.

Snape nhìn vào mắt cậu, đôi mắt đen âm thầm van xin Harry hãy quay người và bỏ chạy, nhưng dĩ nhiên, Harry vẫn đứng nguyên đó. Cậu bước lại gần hơn, nghiến chặt răng khi ma thuật xanh ép lên cả cơ thể cậu, nhưng rồi cuối cùng Snape cũng nắm lấy tay cậu.

Những ngón tay họ đan vào nhau và Harry thì thầm. “Hãy buông lỏng, Severus.”

Nó giống như một cú đá từ bên trong, như một cơn sốc điện chạy dọc khắp cả cơ thể cậu. Cậu ngã về phía trước, xô vào khuôn ngực của Snape. Cậu ép hai bàn tay họ lên tường, cả cơ thể cậu run rẩy và căng cứng. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được ma thuật của Snape rần rật chạy qua cậu, khiến những mạch máu giãn ra, khiến trái tim cậu ngừng lại trong một giây rồi đập điên cuồng như những hồi trống xung trận.

Cậu dựa vào Snape, đôi chân gần như không còn chống đỡ được cơ thể cậu. Cậu vùi mặt vào cần cổ người đàn ông để không gào lên, nhưng đó hoá ra là một ý tưởng vô cùng tệ hại. Mái tóc đen, mềm mơn trớn gò má cậu, lần này không phải là chỉ là một ảo mộng và cậu lại ngửi được mùi hương trong lành của cơn mưa. Cậu nhận ra Snape sẽ ngửi được mùi mồ hôi và tình dục trên người cậu, nhưng ý nghĩ đó chỉ khiến cậu hưng phấn hơn. Nếu không phải vừa giải phóng, hẳn cậu sẽ cương cứng ngay lúc này. Dẫu điều đó không khiến cậu ngưng khao khát ép sát hơn nữa, khao khát cảm nhận từng phân trên cơ thể đang áp lên cậu.

Cậu nâng tay họ lên trên đầu Snape như thể đang ép ông lên tường. Cậu có thể nghe những tiếng gằn đau đớn của Snape bên tai, có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở nóng hổi của ông chờn vờn trên sụn tai nhạy cảm của cậu. Làn môi khô ráp cọ lên má cậu và trong một thoáng, Harry đã tưởng như cả thế giới của mình chỉ còn tồn tại ở điểm tiếp xúc đó. Dẫu xúc cảm cuồng bạo xuyên qua từng mạch máu khiến cậu nhắm chặt mắt, Harry có thể biết chính xác thời điểm họ mặt đối mặt với nhau, chỉ cách chừng chục phân, rồi Snape áp trán ông lên trán Harry.

“Ta thực lòng xin lỗi…” Snape hổn hển, tuyệt vọng và sợ hãi.

“Vì lý do gì?” Harry run rẩy đáp lại, môi cậu vô tình lướt trên một bề mặt khô nẻ nhưng mềm mại, thứ cậu đã muốn bắt lấy giữa làn môi mình mà hôn đến khi nó sưng lên, cắn đến khi nó bật máu. “Thầy đang chữa lành cho em.” Cậu gằn từng tiếng.

Cậu không thể nhìn thấy gì, xúc cảm khiến cậu mù loà nhưng cậu biết chắc chắn chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được vết thương rỉ máu trên lưng cậu ngừng thiêu đốt và miệng vết cắt dài đang khép lại khi luồng ma thuật quét qua, như một sự mơn trớn nhẹ nhàng. Không chỉ trên lưng cậu mà mọi vết thương đều đang khép miệng và biến mất.

Cậu có thể cảm nhận được ma thuật của Snape dần tiêu tán nhưng Harry không cảm thấy thoả mãn. Sự bình yên cậu hằng kỳ vọng đã xa khỏi tầm với. Mọi thứ về nguồn năng lượng này hồ như đều gợi nhục dục, cậu có cảm giác như vừa trải qua cơn cực khoái nhưng khoái cảm không chỉ tập trung ở bộ phận sinh dục của cậu mà trải khắp cơ thể cậu. Có thứ gì đó thiêu đốt bên trong cậu và cậu muốn ép sát vào Snape hơn nữa, bởi ông là người duy nhất có thể thoả mãn cơn đói khát của cậu.

Khoảnh khắc họ tách nhau ra, chân Snape quỵ xuống và Harry trượt xuống sàn cùng ông.

Cơ thể Harry phủ trên người Snape, cậu quỳ gối và kéo đầu ngực đàn ông áp vào ngực mình.

“Em không thấy đau đớn.” Harry thì thầm rất nhanh vào tóc Snape bên dưới cằm cậu. Cậu ôm chặt lấy ông, nhẹ nhàng vuốt trên gáy vị giáo sư đến khi cậu có thể cảm nhận nhịp thở của ông bình ổn lại. Cậu cũng cần bình tâm lại, bởi từng phân trên da thịt cậu đều đang gào thét đòi hỏi nhiều hơn nữa. Nó giống như khi bị bỡn cợt trong nhiều giờ liền nhưng không thể chạm đến điểm giải phóng.

Snape cũng vòng tay quanh người cậu, một cánh tay ông đặt lên hông cậu, kiếm tìm hơi ấm từ làn da cậu, bàn tay kia dịu dàng mơn trớn phía dưới vết rách của chiếc áo phông, nơi vết cắt đã từng xẻ toang da thịt Harry. Những động chạm khiến Harry run rẩy, nhưng cậu ép mình tách ra.

Cậu không thể mường tượng được một người đàn ông đầy tự trọng như Snape sẽ nghĩ gì khi ông mất kiểm soát thế này, đến nỗi ông đặt những kẻ khác vào hiểm nguy và thậm chí cả người mà ông đã thề sẽ bảo vệ.

“Thật điên rồ nếu thầy định từ bỏ nguồn sức mạnh đó.” Harry nhẹ nhàng nói, cậu hầu như không ý thức được rằng mình đang ngồi trên chân Snape. “Hãy ngừng kinh sợ nó và thuận theo nó.”

“Thuận theo bản năng có thể dẫn đến nhiều rắc rối hơn việc kháng cự chúng.” Snape nói đầy ẩn ý.

Harry có một linh cảm mơ hồ rằng họ không chỉ đang nói về ma thuật.

“Hoặc điều đó có thể cho thầy sự thanh thản mà thầy đã lâu không có được.” Rồi cậu nói và đứng dậy. Cậu kéo Snape dậy rồi nhanh chóng buông ông ra, e sợ điều cậu có thể sẽ làm, một lần nữa.

Cổ họng cậu chợt nghẹn lại và cậu không thể nói thêm được một từ nào nữa. Cậu chỉ chào tạm biệt Snape rồi quay người rời đi.

“Potter.” Snape gọi cậu. Giọng ông nghe bình tĩnh, đầy kiểm soát, khác xa những lời thì thầm hổn hển và khản đặc chỉ vài giây trước. “Ta cho phép trò sử dụng lớp học đó để luyện tập. Thực hành bùa chú và không dành cho bất cứ mục đích nào khác. Nếu ta bắt gặp trò làm bất cứ việc gì khác ở đó một lần nữa, giao ước của chúng ta, bao gồm lớp học riêng của trò, sẽ chấm dứt.”

Harry gật đầu, run rẩy. Rằng Snape, _Snape_ đã chứng kiến cậu trong hoàn cảnh đó, trần trụi, hưng phấn và tệ hơn, _đang lên đ_ _ỉ_ _nh_ , khiến Harry xấu hổ đến cùng cực, nhưng một ý nghĩ chờn vờn trong một góc tâm thức cậu với câu hỏi: Ông nghĩ gì về khung cảnh đó?

“Điều đó sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra, thưa giáo sư.” Cậu nói, cậu biết rằng đó là sự thật. Bởi dẫu cậu muốn, cậu cũng không thể sửa chữa bất cứ rạn nứt nào giữa cậu và Ginny tối nay. Và thậm chí tồi tệ hơn, cậu cũng không thể đảo ngược mộng tưởng hay khao khát của mình. Cậu không thể xoá đi ảo ảnh về Snape ép trên người cậu, hay về mùi hương đi vào mũi cậu và vị của dòng điện trên đầu lưỡi cậu. Nó đã bắt rễ trong cậu, đến hố sâu nhất của tâm khảm và góc tối tăm nhất của trái tim cậu. Và cậu kinh sợ viễn cảnh nó sẽ rướn mình vươn lên từ đó.


	15. Những hành động không thích đáng

## XV. Những hành động không thích đáng

Harry đã trì hoãn phải đối diện với Ginny ngày hôm sau. Các lớp học ban ngày cho cậu lý do để tránh mặt cô, nhưng dần dà, khi mặt trời lặn sớm, việc đó mỗi lúc một khó khăn. Harry vùi đầu vào những cuốn sách, làm bài về nhà, đọc tài liệu tham khảo cho lớp học của Wallace và cả đống thứ khác nữa. Nhưng như thường lệ, thời khắc cậu sợ hãi vẫn đến, dù sớm hay muộn.

Phòng Sinh Hoạt chung gần như trống trơn. Cả Ron và Hermione cũng đã tránh đi, như thể chúng đoán được chuyện gì sắp xảy ra. Rồi Ginny xuất hiện, ngồi ở đầu ghế sofa cách xa cậu nhất có thể.

Harry hít một hơi và ngước lên nhìn cô. Cậu đã không nhìn cô ở khoảng cách gần thế này cả ngày nay. Cô hẳn đã khóc. Mặt cô sưng và mắt cô đỏ hoe.

“Anh xin lỗi, Ginny.” Harry nói thật khẽ khi nhích lại gần cô. “Anh không muốn làm tổn thương em.

“Nhưng anh vẫn làm điều đó.” Cô thút thít.

“Anh thực sự xin lỗi.” Harry lặp lại như thể những từ đó có thể đảo ngược dòng thời gian, như thể chúng có thể xóa đi những gì đã xảy ra.

Cô sụt sịt rồi dùng tay áo lau đi nước mắt. “Điều tồi tệ nhất là em biết anh thực lòng.” Cô lặng lẽ nói. “Em _bi_ _ế_ _t_ anh không muốn làm tổn thương em, nhưng em cũng biết anh chưa từng yêu em, chưa bao giờ thực sự yêu em.”

“Anh không…” Harry muốn sửa lời cô, nhưng cậu không thể nói hết câu.

“Em biết.” Ginny nói khẽ. “Đáng ra em phải nhận ra sớm hơn, Harry. Tình yêu của anh dành cho em chỉ là một kỳ vọng. Anh muốn mối quan hệ này bởi em vừa khít trong hình dung của anh về một cuộc sống lý tưởng, nhưng anh không yêu _em_. Anh yêu _ý t_ _ưở_ _ng_ về một người bạn gái, một cuộc sống bình thường và một công việc bình thường. Nhưng đó không phải chúng ta.”

“Không. Điều đó không đúng.” Harry nói. “Anh thực sự quan tâm đến em, nhưng em xứng đáng nhận được nhiều hơn thế, Gin. Em xứng đáng có được một người coi em như sinh mạng, một người nâng niu mỗi nụ cười của em, yêu mọi thứ ở em, nhưng anh không thể cho em điều đó.”

Cô nhìn chằm chằm đầu gối mình và chỉ gật đầu. “Thầy ấy sao rồi?” Một lúc sau, cô khẽ hỏi. Cô nói như thể những từ đó cứa lên cô và Harry chợt ngờ rằng có lẽ không phải chỉ riêng Ron đã rút ra vài kết luận.

“Ginny, ông ấy không liên quan đến chuyện này.” Harry nói, nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay cô.

“Anh có thể thỏa sức che mắt em, Harry, nhưng ít nhất đừng lừa dối chính mình.” Cô cau mày với cậu. “Thầy ấy liên quan đến chuyện này, cũng như mọi chuyện khác. Ít nhất hãy thừa nhận rằng thầy ấy đã trở nên quan trọng với anh hơn cả em.”

“Em đã thấy ông ấy ngày hôm qua, Ginny.” Harry nói và buông tay cô. “Em đã thấy Annabelle sợ hãi đến thế nào.”

“Em cũng đã rất sợ hãi.” Cô thì thầm như thể phải thừa nhận một bí mật to lớn. “Thầy ấy thật đáng sợ.”

“Vậy em cũng hiểu tại sao anh phải đến giúp ông ấy chứ.”

“Không.” Ginny đáp gọn. “Chúng ta đang ở _tr_ _ườ_ _ng_ , Harry, có ít nhất mười lăm giáo sư ở đây, họ có thể chiến đấu với thầy ấy. Một đứa học trò không cần phải đối mặt với thứ đó… thứ đó…”

“Trước khi em nói bất cứ điều gì, em cần biết rằng ma thuật của ông ấy trở nên bất ổn là bởi ông ấy đã cố cứu anh, và hành động đó đã suýt khiến ông ấy mất mạng.” Harry cảnh cáo cô.

“Điều đó không đồng nghĩa rằng anh nợ ông ấy mạng sống của mình.” Ginny phản bác. “Hãy thôi tự dối bản thân và đặt câu hỏi tại sao phải là anh, Harry.”

“Bởi anh là người duy nhất ngang cơ với ông ấy.”

“Nhưng anh cũng không thể hùng mạnh bằng mười lăm phù thủy hội lại.” Ginny nói rồi đứng dậy. “Chúng ta không nên nói chuyện một thời gian.” Cô nói thêm, vẫn quay lưng lại và thậm chí không nhìn cậu.

“Không, chúng ta không nên.” Harry cau mày.

Cô bỏ đi nhưng Ron và Hermione quay lại và ngồi xuống hai bên cậu. Harry biết chúng hiểu điều gì đã xảy ra khi Hermione lặng lẽ kéo cậu lại và để đầu cậu tựa trên ngực cô. Cậu cảm nhận được một điều gì đó gần như sự an ủi ở sự hiện diện của cô, ở nhịp đập đều đặn bên dưới tai cậu. Harry ôm cô và trong một thoáng cậu thấy nuối tiếc cho tất cả quãng thời gian đã lãng phí.

Giờ đây, khi nhìn lại, ít nhất là với chính mình, Harry phải thừa nhận rằng mối quan hệ giữa họ đã không hề có nhiệt huyết, sự ấm nóng, hay cả tình yêu. Mọi chuyện luôn êm ả. Không có những cảm xúc dữ dội, không có nỗi khao khát đến tuyệt vọng, không có sự ghen tuông hay thậm chí cả dục vọng. Đó là một sự hoàn hảo sai trái mà cả hai hẳn đã rõ từ đầu rằng chỉ có thể tồn tại khi họ bằng lòng với những chuỗi ngày bất biến. Họ không hạnh phúc, chỉ an toàn.

***

Harry hoàn toàn không ý thức được về thời gian của cả tuần. Cậu không tan nát, nhưng cậu nghĩ rằng mình nên cảm thấy như thế. Cậu không khóc vì Ginny, cậu không thấy cần phải khóc, dẫu cậu nhiều lần thấy cô với đôi mắt đỏ hoe. Neville luôn ở bên cô và thay vì ghen tị, Harry thấy hạnh phúc cho họ. Neville là một người tốt, cậu ta hiền lành và cậu ta khiến Ginny cười. _C_ _ậ_ _u ta_ sẽ không bao giờ bỏ mặc Ginny để đi giúp Snape.

Dường như cả trường đều biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, Wallace thậm chí còn dò hỏi liệu Harry vẫn có thể tiếp tục hỗ trợ y, hay cậu mong y đảm nhận toàn bộ việc giảng dạy. Nhưng Harry chỉ nhún vai. Cậu không hiểu tại sao tất cả đều cho rằng cậu hẳn đang buồn bã khi thực tế, cậu thấy khá nhẹ nhõm. Cậu thấy mình không còn bị ràng buộc, cậu có nhiều thời gian rảnh hơn để xử lý hết bài tập và đọc tài liệu bổ sung cho môn Phòng Chống mà không phải cảm thấy tội lỗi. Cậu không thể ép buộc bản thân phải ủ dột. Dẫu không phải là tình yêu của đời cậu, Ginny vẫn là một người bạn và chẳng phải cậu ít nhất cũng nên thấy buồn bã khi đánh mất một người gần gũi đến thế sao? Kể cả bây giờ, cậu cũng không thể gọi dậy một cảm xúc mãnh liệt nào, cậu chỉ có chút xấu hổ khi thấy cô khóc.

Một hệ quả không mong đợi của sự đổ vỡ là những lá thư tình và tâm thư bắt đầu được gửi đến Harry. Ngày càng nhiều cô gái muốn tiếp cận cậu khi cậu đi qua các dãy hành lang, chủ yếu để đề nghị hẹn hò. Một vài người trong họ chỉ nói đôi lời chia sẻ tử tế, nhưng một số sẽ phỉ báng Ginny. Cậu xua những kẻ đó đi bằng những lời thô lỗ, cảm ơn với số còn lại hoặc ít nhất gật đầu như thể cậu vẫn đang lắng nghe.

Cậu gần như đã quên rằng mình nổi tiếng. Trong vài tháng qua, cậu bận đến nỗi thậm chí không nhận ra sự chú ý hướng đến mình. Hầu hết mọi cô gái đều để cậu yên bởi không ai muốn thách thức Ginny, nhất là khi cô đã chứng tỏ mình là một pháp sư dũng mãnh nhường nào trên chiến trường. Nhưng giờ đây, khi Harry đã chia tay với Ginny, các cô gái ở mọi lứa tuổi bắt đầu bu lại quanh cậu như kền kền.

Harry quay lại với những mánh khóe cũ để tránh tất cả họ. Áo Choàng Tàng Hình và Thần chú Tan Ảo Ảnh trở thành bạn đồng hành của cậu và cậu lại dùng những đường tắt quanh tòa lâu đài. Cậu là kẻ cuối cùng bước vào và là đứa chuồn ra đầu tiên khi lớp học kết thúc.

Khi cuối tuần gần đến, Harry không khao khát gì hơn được ra khỏi tòa lâu đài ngày thứ Bảy. Cậu cần hít thở chút không khí, cần một khoảng không riêng. Cậu, Ron và Hermione quyết định đến thăm Hagrid, hy vọng rằng Người Giữ Khóa sẽ có nhiệm vụ nào đó cho chúng.

Thật may mắn, Hagrid luôn bận rộn và ông luôn cảm kích với mọi sự trợ giúp.

“Được chứ, theo bác nào.” Vị người lai nói với một nụ cười rộng khi ba đứa học trò đến gõ cửa lều của ông để tìm việc gì đó làm. “Ta cứ nghĩ kỳ thi P.T.T.S sẽ khiến mấy đứa túi bụi cả năm chứ.” Ông nói khi gom ít thức ăn và nước bí ngô cho chúng cùng ông vào Rừng Cấm. “Thế mà mấy đứa lại đến đây thường xuyên như dạo cần moi tin về Fluffy và Flamel.”

“Chúng cháu nhớ bác thôi, Hagrid.” Ron nhếch miệng cười. “Hơn nữa, Phòng Sinh hoạt chung mấy ngày nay lúc nào cũng chật như nêm.”

Khi mà nửa số nữ giới nhà Gryffindor ra sức lượn quanh Harry, ba đứa chúng gần như không có được một phút riêng tư trên chiếc sofa mềm cạnh lò sưởi.

“Ai mà ngờ được là khi không có Quidditch và những tên điên âm mưu lấy mạng mình, người ta lại có nhiều thời gian rảnh đến thế.” Harry cũng nhe răng cười.

“Hagrid, liệu trong Rừng Cấm có những cây cho gỗ làm đũa phép không?” Hermione hỏi. “Cháu đang viết một bài luận cho Giáo sư Sprout và sẽ thật tuyệt nếu có thể tận mắt nhìn chúng.”

“Ồ, dĩ nhiên rồi.” Hagrid gật gật mái đầu rậm rạp tóc của ông. “Mọi loài cây. Ollivander cũng thường lởn vởn quanh đây hòng chộp được ít gỗ, nhưng những con bowtruckle dữ dằn chẳng đời nào để ông ta lại gần những cái cây.” Ông nháy mắt. “Nhưng mấy đứa sẽ chẳng hề hấn gì hết, miễn là đi sát với ta.”

Mặt Hermione hơi tái lại, nhưng vừa ra ngoài trời lạnh, sắc mặt cô lập tức lấy lại vẻ hồng hào. Họ đi về phía khu rừng, Hagrid và Harry đi đầu, rồi đến Ron, Hermione và sau chót là Fang.

Đó là một ngày đẹp trời, vô cùng thích hợp để đi dạo. Bầu trời xanh trong và mặt trời tỏa nắng ấm. Mặt đất vẫn phủ tuyết nên không khí dường như ấm hơn, như thể mùa xuân đã sắp chạm ngõ, dù mới đang là tháng Hai. Thậm chí những cơn gió lạnh căm cũng không thể lùa vào, sự tịch mịch của khu rừng cho Harry một chốn ẩn náu hoàn hảo và cậu thầm cảm kích vì điều đó.

Fang chạy bắn lên trước, đuổi theo một con sóc tội nghiệp và Harry nghe thấy Hermione tíu tít chuyện trò với Ron về bài tập về nhà của cô. Rồi Hagrid hắng giọng và Harry đoán ngay được chuyện gì sắp đến.

“Bác đã nghe về chuyện giữa cháu và Ginny.” Hagrid nói khẽ.

“Bác và cả ngôi trường.” Harry gật đầu. “Và cũng bằng ấy người trao cho cháu những cái nhìn hoặc thương cảm, hoặc tình tứ. Như thể họ chợt nhận ra vị Anh hùng đã quay lại sàn đấu giá. Ngày hôm qua, một cô bé năm nhất đã thổ lộ với cháu.”

Hagrid khoái trá. “Bác cho rằng bởi cháu nổi tiếng và đẹp mã đấy chứ. Chẳng bất ngờ gì, thật đấy.”

“Cháu chỉ muốn họ để cháu yên.”

“Học kỳ sắp kết thúc rồi.” Hagrid nhận xét. “Cháu sẽ vượt qua thôi.”

Ý nghĩ đó khiến Harry nghĩ ngợi một hồi. Cậu có thể sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại Snape khi học kỳ kết thúc. Cậu có thể đến thăm, dựng lên vài cái cớ nhảm nhít, nhưng mọi chuyện sẽ thay đổi.

Cậu thở dài và Hagrid dường như hiểu nhầm cái thở dài đó.

“Cháu vẫn còn đủ thời gian để nối lại với con bé, nếu đó là điều cháu muốn.” Hagrid tốt bụng nói.

“Không phải.” Harry thú thực và cậu thấy nhẹ nhõm khi có thể nói ra. “Chúng cháu sẽ không bao giờ có thể trở thành một đôi hoàn hảo như tất cả kỳ vọng.”

Hagrid bật ra những tràng cười. “Harry, để ta tiết lộ cho cháu một bí mật nhỏ mà ba ta đã nói với ta. Không có cặp đôi nào hoàn hảo. Hãy nhìn hai đứa nó kìa.” Ông chỉ vào Ron và Hermione đằng sau họ. “Chúng cãi cọ với nhau cả tỷ lần. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa rằng chúng không yêu nhau.”

“Chúng cháu chưa bao giờ cãi cọ.” Harry thì thầm. “Như thể là chẳng ai trong chúng cháu thực sự bận tâm. Chúng cháu không đấu tranh, bởi nó không đáng. Chúng cháu chỉ là những kẻ hèn nhát đã không thể thừa nhận điều đó.”

Harry vỗ lên vai nó, nhẹ nhàng đến đáng ngạc nhiên. “Cháu không cần thấy tội lỗi khi khao khát yêu ai đó, Harry.”

Harry lắc đầu, giờ đây cậu không còn chắc chắn về điều đó nữa.

Họ bước sâu vào trong khu rừng nhưng lần này, Hagrid dẫn chúng vào một con đường ngoằn nghoèo không quá hẹp hay quá tối tăm. Cây rừng không mọc dày đặc nên chúng có thể quan sát xung quanh dễ dàng hơn. Ngước nhìn lên, Harry có thể thấy bầu trời xanh trong vắt phía trên. Họ có thể bước đi bên cạnh nhau, trò chuyện, vui đùa. Thảng hoặc, họ sẽ đi lệch khỏi con đường mòn để xem xét một cây cho gỗ đũa phép và Hermione sẽ dành nhiều thời gian để ghi chép và đặt câu hỏi.

Ron và Harry đã kết bạn với một nhà bowtruckle và cho chúng ăn mối khi Hermione cùng Hagrid quan sát cái cây. Một con bowtruckle nhỏ xíu thậm chí đã trèo lên tay Ron và lục lọi lỗ tai nó để tìm thêm mối. Ron cười giỡn khoái trá đến khi một trong số cánh tay dài của nó vươn vào một cái lỗ khác để tìm mồi. Ron hỉnh mũi và tóm sinh vật nhỏ kia khỏi mũi nó. Harry không thể ngừng khúc khích.

Khi Hermione đã thu thập được nhiều thông tin hơn mức cần thiết về cây gỗ đũa phép và bao của Hagrid chừng như sắp bục ra bởi nhồi nhét quá nhiều nguyên liệu mà ông đã hái cho Slughorn, họ quyết định ngồi xuống và ăn bữa trưa. Bụng của Ron gầm gào hưởng ứng.

Hagrid đưa chúng đến một khoảnh đất rộng rãi hơn, ở đó có một ít củi xếp quanh một hố lửa quây bằng đá. Lớp tuyết mới lạo xạo dưới chân khi chúng lại gần. Hố lửa có một vẻ cổ xưa với phần lòng hố và miệng hố gần như đen kịt bởi tro củi qua nhiều năm tháng. Những khối đá tròn được xếp tựa lên nhau. Những cơn mưa trong hàng thế kỷ đã mài mòn chúng, khiến bề mặt nhẵn nhụi và bóng loáng.

“Đây là đâu vậy, bác Hagrid?” Harry hỏi.

“Có thể gọi là nơi cho những sinh vật của rừng xanh họp cùng phù thủy. Đây chính là nơi Giáo sư Dumbledore đã lập thỏa ước với nhân mã trước chiến tranh.”

Họ lượm thêm ít củi và chẳng mấy chốc, một ngọn lửa ấm áp đã bập bùng cháy trong hố. Họ ngồi xuống trên những thân gỗ lớn.

“Đây là một chốn thiêng liêng.” Hagrid nói với chúng khi ông vỗ vỗ Fang đang nằm phục dưới chân mình. “Nơi hòa bình đời đời ngự trị. Không kẻ nào được phép gây chiến ở đây.”

“Có nhiều nơi như thế này không?”

“Bác không biết. Nơi này có lẽ đã có trước cả Hogwarts. Bác nghe kể rằng những tu sĩ Celtic đã dùng nơi đây để thực hành chú thuật.”

Khi họ ngồi quanh, tận hưởng hơi ấm từ ngọn lửa, một con chim nhỏ với bộ lông đen bay đến phía họ. Fang nhìn lên và chỉ sủa một tiếng rồi lại hạ cái đầu kềnh càng của nó xuống nền đất.

“Ồ, xin chào.” Hagrid mỉm cười chào đón con chim và đưa tay ra để nó đậu xuống. Con chim nhận lời mời của ông và Hermione há miệng trầm trồ, cô gập tức ngồi nhích lại gần vị người lai.

“Thật là một cô chim xinh đẹp!” Cô thì thầm một cách hào hứng. “Ồ, lại dạn người nữa! Cô bé là thú cưng ạ?”

Con chim rít loạn xạ lên với cô, gần như phẫn nộ, những sợi lông vũ của nó xòe ra đầy đe dọa. Màn đe dọa không đạt hiệu quả là bao bởi con chim khá nhỏ, nhỏ hơn quạ dù lớn hơn loài hoét đen một chút. Tuy nhiên, nó quả thực xinh đẹp, ngay cả khi đang giận dữ. Bộ lông đen của nó phủ một lớp màu xanh dương óng ánh mang đến cho Harry một cảm giác thân thuộc. Đôi mắt vàng trừng trừng quan sát chúng.

Hagrid bật cười. “Là _c_ _ậ_ _u chàng_ mới đúng.” Ông nói, vẫn khúc khích. “Và khó có thể nói vị giáo sư dạn người hay là thú cưng của kẻ nào.”

“Giáo…?” Hermione hổn hển đầy kinh ngạc khi cô đưa mắt nhìn Harry một thoáng rồi lập tức quay sang nhìn con chim với bộ lông đen. “Ôi lạy Chúa.” Cô rên rỉ, đỏ mặt ngượng ngùng. Cô ngồi lại xuống bên cạnh Ron, tránh xa khỏi con chim.

Harry vẫn quan sát con chim và phải mất một lúc cậu mới hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

“Snape!” Cậu hét lên, sững sờ.

“Gì cơ?” Ron hổn hển.

Con chim đen tung cánh vào không trung, lượn một vòng quanh Hagrid rồi đáp xuống thân gỗ Harry đang ngồi một cách tao nhã. Giờ đây, ở khoảng cách gần, Harry có thể nhận ngay ra những sợi lông vũ. Cậu đã thấy tóc của Snape biến đổi thành hình dạng này quá nhiều lần. Cậu toan vươn tay để vuốt ve bộ lông nhưng cậu giữ cánh tay mình vừa đúng lúc. Snape biến lại thành hình dạng người.

“Rất hân hạnh vì lời khen của trò, Trò Granger.” Ông nói nhẹ bẫng và Hermione phải giấu mặt đi vì xấu hổ.

“Chuyện quái gì thế này.” Ron gằn giọng, mắt nó vẫn nhìn quanh. “Em tưởng thầy phải là quạ hay loài nào đó. Nhưng không phải một loài… xinh đẹp.”

Snape gườm mắt nhìn Ron. “Ý trò là gì?” Ông chậm rãi nói. Harry khúc khích cười bên cạnh ông.

“Thầy hiểu ý em.” Ron gắt rồi quay sang Harry. “Nói cho thầy ấy đi, Harry.”

Harry lắc đầu. Cậu đang ngồi trong tầm với của Snape, đồng nghĩa với việc cậu có thể nhận một cú đập đầu bất cứ lúc nào nếu dám móc mỉa ông. “Mình không biết bồ đang nói gì.”

Ron gầm gừ thật khẽ khi nó gườm mắt với Harry “Đồ hèn.” Nhưng nó vẫn trả lời Snape. “Thầy là một con sáo đá, đúng không? Ba em đã kể cho em về chúng.”

“Một con sáo đá _đuôi–bu_ _ồ_ _m_ , Trò Weasley.” Snape chỉnh lại.

“Chớ có nhầm thầy với loài _thông th_ _ườ_ _ng_ , phải không nào?” Harry trêu chọc.

Snape quay qua nhìn cậu và ông nhướn một chân mày. Ánh mắt ông quét lên Harry từ đầu đến chân như thể ông đang tính toán liệu ông có thể nắm phần thắng nếu họ quần nhau bây giờ. Harry hắng giọng và nhìn lảng đi. Ánh nhìn xoáy sâu đó nhen lên trong cậu một cảm giác khác xa với nỗi sợ.

“Sáo đá là sinh vật hết sức tuyệt vời.” Hagrid mỉm cười nói. “Một loài chim dữ dội, nhưng cũng vô cùng khôn ngoan và khéo léo. Chúng có thể nhanh chóng thích nghi với bất cứ thay đổi nào. Loài đuôi–buồm là giống thuần chủng Anh và được biết đến nhờ sức chịu đựng, sự lặng lẽ và trí khôn lạ thường.”

“Người ta đã sử dụng chúng như là chim gián điệp trong trận chiến Thế Kỷ trước Grindelwald.” Ron nói. “Chúng có những tiếng gáy riêng biệt cho phép chuyển thông điệp ngay trước mũi kẻ thù mà chẳng kẻ nào nhận ra. Đó là một ý tưởng thiên tài bởi mật mã luôn thay đổi trong mỗi nhiệm vụ. Hơn nữa, vào ban đêm, chúng gần như tàng hình.”

“Những đặc tính tuyệt diệu đó đồng thời cũng mang lại sự hủy diệt cho cả giống loài.” Snape nhận xét. “Giờ đây loài chim đó gần như đã tuyệt chủng. Khi kẻ thù nhận ra mình sẽ không bao giờ có thể phá giải được mật mã, chúng chọn tiêu diệt kẻ truyền tin.”

Họ chìm vào im lặng và bụng Ron lại réo lên, nhắc họ nhớ lại lý do mình ngồi quanh ngọn lửa.

Hagrid rút một túi đồ ăn từ trong bao và bày ra. “Chúng tôi có đủ đồ ăn cho một nửa ngôi trường. Thầy sẽ ở lại dùng bữa trưa chứ, thưa Giáo sư?” Ông gợi ý.

Harry có thể nhận ra Snape chuẩn bị từ chối. Cậu khẽ nhích chân để ấn lên chân Snape, vẫn không rời mắt khỏi ngọn lửa. Cậu không dám liều lĩnh với một hành động lộ liễu hơn thế, dẫu cậu không hiểu tại sao điều đó là sai trái. Cậu chỉ biết rằng mình không được phép.

Snape hít vào rồi gật đầu, cố nặn ra một vẻ lịch sự. “Được thôi.” Ông nói và đùi ông ép lên chân Harry mạnh hơn khi ông rướn người về phía trước.

Ông rút cây đũa phép đen của mình từ túi áo trong và vẩy một đường trên gờ đá. Một ấm đầy nước hiện ra và Harry chắc chắn rằng khi nước sôi, sẽ có cả lá trà trong đó.

Đó là một bữa trưa đơn giản với bánh mỳ, pho mai và hoa quả nhưng Harry nhanh chóng thấy no bụng. Cậu uống vài hớp nước ép bí đỏ để ép đám thức ăn xuống rồi Snape triệu hồi cốc để họ uống trà. Khi Ron vẫn đang gặm quả táo của nó, Harry kề cốc trà gần miệng và hít thật sâu, để hương bạc hà trấn tĩnh tâm trí mình.

Cậu cần bình tĩnh lại. Chân họ vẫn đang tựa vào nhau, chỉ là một cử chỉ quá nhỏ nhặt, quá ngớ ngẩn và khả năng cao là chẳng có ý nghĩa gì. Nhưng Snape đã không rụt chân lại. Thân gỗ đủ dài để họ có thể ngồi cách nhau cả mét nhưng họ đã không làm thế. Họ ngồi sát cạnh nhau như Ron và Hermione trên thân gỗ đối diện.

Ron liên tục chạm vào Hermione, nhưng không lộ liệu hay quá trớn. Nó chỉ tình cờ chạm tay lên đùi cô, hay ngả người ra đằng sau cô, chống tay lên thân gỗ. Cô làm như thể chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra. Cô tựa lên ngực nó, khuỷu tay đặt trên đùi Ron, lơ đãng xoa đầu gối nó khi cô nói. Quan sát hai đứa bạn khiến Harry thấy ấm áp lạ thường.

Nhưng cùng lúc, lần đầu tiên trong một thời gian dài, Harry cảm nhận được một vị nghẹn đắng ở cuống họng. Một thứ vị gần với niềm ghen tị. Cậu chưa bao giờ thấy thôi thúc chạm vào Ginny khi có mặt người khác, để chứng tỏ cô là của cậu. Nhưng khi cậu ngồi đây, cùng Snape, ham muốn đó gào thét bên trong cậu và khiến cậu sợ hãi. Cậu muốn vươn ra và đặt tay trên chân Snape, để những ngón tay trên đùi trong của ông, đánh dấu sở hữu.

Dĩ nhiên, cậu không thể làm điều đó, cậu không phải một kẻ ngốc. Nhưng vài phút sau, khi cậu quan sát Snape, Hagrid cùng Hermione tranh luận sôi nổi về cúc vạn thọ trong độc dược và kem trị thương, cậu thấy tay mình đặt sát cạnh tay ông. Cậu cầm cốc sao cho mặt trên những ngón tay có thể chạm vào tay của người đàn ông. Đó chỉ là một sự đụng chạm xuồng xã và vô tình và Harry đoan chắc rằng Snape hẳn đã không nhận ra. Nhưng khi vị giáo sư nhấp một ngụm trà rồi hạ tay xuống, ông vẫn đặt tay lại vị trí đó, để tay họ sát gần và chạm vào nhau.

Harry có thể cảm nhận được tim mình đập rùm beng trong lồng ngực. Cậu không ngừng nhắc nhở mình rằng điều này không có ý nghĩa gì, không chút nào. Rồi cậu nhận ra Ron đang quan sát họ. Harry có cảm giác như tim ngừng đập và cả cơ thể đông cứng lại. Ron nhìn thẳng mắt cậu. Nó không tỏ vẻ gì.

Harry dứt người ra, tách khỏi Snape như thể cậu muốn dùng hành động đó thay cho một lời khẳng định. Cậu lại nhìn Ron nhưng giờ đây, nó đang ngắm Hermione biện luận. Tuy nhiên, phía bên phải Harry, Snape quay sang cậu. Ánh mắt u tối của ông chăm chú nhìn khe nứt trống rỗng giữa chân họ. Những ngón tay của ông cuộn quanh cốc trà khi ông chầm chậm ngước nhìn lên Harry.

Harry vẫn chú mục vào ngọn lửa. Cậu không ngừng nhẩm đi nhẩm lại trong đầu như niệm chú rằng điều này không có ý nghĩa gì. Cậu ngó lơ cảm giác lạnh lẽo, trống vắng từ bên phải mình.

Snape quay người đi và đặt cốc trà của ông lên tảng đá. Ông vươn tay vào túi trong và lấy ra một trong những hộp thuốc lá bạc tinh xảo của ông. Ông mở hộp và rút lấy một điếu. Khi ông định đóng hộp lại, Ron đưa tay ra.

“Thầy có thể cho em một điếu không?” Nó hỏi. Hermione vỗ lên tay nó nhưng nó chỉ gạt tay cô ra. “Mình đã nói là thuốc lá không thể làm hại chúng ta mà.”

“Nhưng vẫn có mùi.” Hermione nhận xét, khoanh tay trước ngực và gườm mắt nhìn Ron khi nó rút lấy một điếu từ hộp thuốc mà Snape đưa ra.

Snape cũng mời Hagrid nhưng ông lắc mái đầu rậm rạp. “Tôi ghét thứ này. Ba tôi nghiện thuốc.”

“Ba cháu hút tẩu.” Ron nhún vai rồi nó nói thêm khi nhận thấy ánh mắt dò hỏi của Harry. “Tụi mình thường trộm thuốc lá của ba và tự cuộn. Mình từng hút một vài lần nhưng không nghiện.” Nó nhún vai. “Lần cuối mình hút là khi tụi mình ở Úc.”

Snape bật ngón tay và một ngọn lửa nhỏ loé lên trên đầu ngón cái của ông. Ông dùng nó để thắp điếu thuốc lá rồi gập người về phía trước để đưa ra cho Ron. Ron gật đầu thay lời cảm ơn rồi nghiêng người trên ngọn lửa nhỏ để thắp điếu thuốc của mình.

Khi Snape thu người lại, đùi họ lại chạm vào nhau. _Ch_ _ỉ_ _là tình c_ _ờ_ , Harry nói với chính mình.

Ron hít một hơi rồi nhìn xuống điếu thuốc lá như có điều gì đó sai trái. Nó chầm chậm thở ra rồi rướn người về phía làn khói. Nó trông kỳ cục như thể đang cố tìm xem tế bào vị giác nào đã phản ứng với hương vị trong miệng nó.

“Thứ này lạ thật đấy.” Nó nhẫn xét. “Không chỉ có thuốc lá, phải không?”

Snape lắc đầu. “Hỗn hợp thảo mộc, với tác dụng an thần nhẹ.” Ông gật đầu và hít một hơi thật sâu.

“Khoan.” Hermione nói, đầy nghi hoặc. “Ý thầy là….”

“Có một vài loại thảo mộc khác nhau được trộn lẫn với thuốc lá.” Snape nói. “Và trước khi trò định thuyết giảng ta về tác hại của việc sử dụng thuốc để giải tỏa, ta cần nhắc trò rằng thứ này có ảnh hưởng đến phù thủy cũng chỉ như là trà oải hương hay lá sả lên Muggle. Nhân tiện, đó cũng là hai trong số những loại thảo mộc mà trò có thể tìm thấy ở đây.” Ông đưa điếu thuốc của mình lên như để minh họa.

“Không hề dở chút nào.” Ron nói rồi thội nhẹ làn khói thuốc về phía Hermione.

Cô thận trọng hít thử rồi cau mày. “Nó có mùi khá dễ chịu.” Cô thừa nhận.

“Harry.” Ron gọi rồi nhướn mày. “Bồ cũng nên thử một điếu.” Nó nói như thể chẳng có dụng ý gì, nhưng trong cách nó nhìn Snape chứ không phải Harry khi nói câu đó khiến Harry cảm nhận được một sự thách thức.

“Trò ấy đã thử.” Snape đáp nhẹ bẫng trước khi Harry kịp nói câu nào. Nhưng ông vẫn đưa điếu thuốc ra cho Harry.

Harry đưa mắt nhìn xuống trong một lúc. Điều này thực sự không có ý nghĩa gì? Cậu vẫn có thể nhớ rõ mồn một xúc cảm khi những ngón tay của Snape ép lên môi cậu, vị bạc hà trong miệng cậu. Cậu quan sát những ngón tay dài đang kẹp lấy điếu thuốc. Cậu đưa tay quét qua chúng khi nhận lấy điếu thuốc. Da của Snape ấm áp dưới làn da cậu. Điều này không có ý nghĩa gì cả.

Cậu nhìn thẳng vào mắt Snape khi cậu ngậm điếu thuốc giữa hai môi, quan sát ánh nhìn sâu thẳm kia liếc xuống miệng cậu chớp nhoáng rồi lại đưa lên, khóa lấy mắt cậu. Nếu điều này không có ý nghĩa gì, cậu _đ_ _ượ_ _c phép_ làm nó, phải không. Cậu hít một hơi sâu và để làn khói tràn khắp phổi. Cảm giác mới khoan khoái làm sao.

Đây có lẽ là một thách thức ngu ngốc mà Ron hẳn sẽ trêu chọc cậu sau này. Cậu nhìn Ron để chứng tỏ rằng cậu không hề sợ sệt, nhưng đứa bạn thân của cậu chẳng còn đoái hoài đến cậu.

Ron đang nhìn lên Hermione. Nó chầm chậm rướn người lại gần và đặt một nụ hôn nhỏ lên môi cô. Cô cho phép nó, không đẩy nó ra dù nó vẫn đang cầm điếu thuốc trong tay.

Khi Ron dứt người ra, Hermione liếm môi. “Nó có vị…” Cô cố gắng đoán hương vị của điếu thuốc.

“Bạc hà.” Harry nói, bẽn lẽn cười. Cậu cũng có thể cảm nhận được vị đó, dẫu làn khói không hề có hương bạc hà.

Hermione lắc đầu. “Không…” Rồi sau một thoáng ngẫm nghĩ, cô kết luận. “Vị táo.”

Ron nhếch miệng cười và nhìn lên, ánh mắt nó đặt lên Snape. Snape cáu kỉnh lảng đi như thể ông bị bắt gặp làm điều gì sai trái. Harry có cảm giác như cậu đã bỏ lỡ thứ gì đó, như thể có một cuộc trao đổi vô thanh giữa hai người kia. Nhưng điều đó là không thể.

Rồi Snape đột ngột gõ lên đầu gối Harry và khẽ ấn lên trước khi ông đứng dậy. “Nào, Potter, đến lúc trò cần học bay.”

“Gì cơ!?” Harry hét lên, nhìn về phía lưng ông. “Bây giờ?”

“Một ngày lặng gió, hoàn hảo để tập lướt trong không trung.”

Harry thả điếu thuốc vào cốc trà uống dở của mình rồi đặt xuống đất. Cậu đứng dậy và nhảy qua thân gỗ để đi theo Snape. Cậu quay lại nhìn những người bạn của mình, nhưng Ron, Hermione và Hagrid đã bắt đầu cuộc trò chuyện của họ.

“Cố gắng nha, Harry!” Hagrid hét lên với họ.

Họ bước đi xa khỏi ngọn lửa.

“Bộ lông và cơ của trò đã phát triển đủ để nhấc cơ thể trò lên khỏi mặt đất, nhưng chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu bằng việc tập lướt trong không trung. Biến đổi.” Ông nói.

Harry làm theo và khoảnh khắc sau, cậu thấy tầm mắt của mình chưa đến đầu gối Snape. Snape ngồi xuống và đưa tay ra để Harry nhảy lên. Harry được nhấc lên không trung.

“Đôi cánh của trò vô cùng tuyệt vời và cơ thể của trò nhẹ bẫng, nên trò không cần lo lắng. Chỉ cần trò giang cánh, trò sẽ không lao xuống. Hơi gập người về phía trước rồi nhảy khỏi cánh tay ta. Trò sẽ kiểm soát hướng bay bằng đuôi của mình. Trò có năng khiếu bay lượn, nên hãy lắng nghe cơ thể mình. Bay một vòng quanh ta rồi nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống nền tuyết.”

“Được thôi.” Harry nói nhưng lại lần nữa, chỉ có những tiếng rít chói tai thoát ra. Cậu mở nửa cánh rồi chờ đợi.

Snape nhấc tay lên cao hơn rồi giật tay lại như thể ông muốn hất Harry xuống. Harry nhảy vào không trung, những móng vuốt sắc nhọn rạch lên bắp tay Snape. Ông dường như không bận tậm nên Harry chỉ tập trung vào việc lượn trong không khí. Đôi cánh cậu đã giang rộng. Cậu thấy mình nhẹ như một cọng lông khi lướt đi trong không trung. Cậu bay một vòng quanh Snape nhưng khi nền tuyết mỗi lúc một gần, cậu hoảng loạn. Cậu gập cánh lại, lo sợ bị trấn thương và cắm người xuống tuyết như một tảng đá.

Snape hỉnh mũi khi ông tóm lấy Harry ra khỏi tuyết và đặt cậu lại trên cánh tay ông. “Đừng hoảng loạn. Điều đó sẽ chẳng giúp ích gì cho trò đâu.” Ông nhếch miệng.

Harry gườm nhìn ông bằng đôi mắt xanh to. Cậu giũ người và vẩy tất cả đám tuyết trắng tinh vào Snape.

Snape gạt phần lớn tuyết khỏi tóc mình rồi nói. “Đừng cáu kỉnh với ta chỉ bởi trò quên hãm tốc độ. Đuôi của trò có cùng cơ chế với chổi bay. Khi trò nhấn cán chổi và để phần đuôi hướng lên trời, trò lao xuống và gia tốc. Khi cán chổi hay đầu trò hướng lên trên, đuôi chổi hay đuôi của trò hướng xuống đất, trò sẽ giảm tốc.”

Harry rít lên ra chừng đã hiểu rồi lại hơi mở cánh để ra dấu đã sẵn sàng thử một lần nữa.

Lần này, cậu thậm chí đã nắm được vài nhịp xoay cánh nhỏ và cậu có thể lượn một vòng lớn hơn quanh Snape trước khi đáp xuống một cách thanh nhã. Cậu thử thêm nhiều lần nữa và Harry càng lúc càng can đảm. Trong gần một tiếng đồng hồ, cậu chỉ lướt trong tầng không khi Snape giải thích cho cậu về những luồng không khí. Ông để Harry bay trên ngọn lửa để hiểu không khí nóng sẽ đột ngột đẩy cậu lên như thế nào, còn không khí lạnh sẽ đè cậu xuống nếu không thận trọng.

Chẳng mấy chốc, Harry đã có thể đáp xuống không chỉ trên cánh tay và vai Snape mà còn trên chân của Hermione hay thậm chí trên đầu Hagrid. Cậu để Fang đuổi theo cậu nhưng dùng chút mưu mô để bỏ xa nó. Cậu không được phép bay cao hơn Hagrid và cậu vẫn chưa thể tự nâng mình khỏi mặt đất nhưng cậu vẫn thấy vô cùng thỏa mãn.

“Xuống đi, Potter.” Snape gọi, ông có vẻ hài lòng sau gần hai giờ luyện tập. Ông đưa cánh tay ra để Harry lại đáp xuống. Harry hạ cánh và biến trở lại thành người, có lẽ hơi quá sớm.

Khi cơ thể cậu biến đổi ngược lại và to lên, khoảnh khắc sau đó cậu thấy mình trong vòng tay của Snape. Cậu muốn bào chữa cho sự lóng ngóng của mình là do quá trình chuyển hoá về hình dạng người, nhưng cậu ngờ rằng sự gần gũi của Snape là một tác nhân lớn hơn. Dẫu vậy, tay cậu vẫn bấu lấy tay vị giáo sư để giữ thăng bằng.

Snape không có vẻ đau đớn nhưng Harry có thể cảm nhận được sự ẩm ướt và dính dớp dưới lòng bàn tay mình. Khi cậu nhấc tay lên, nó đã nhuốm đỏ máu.

Cậu dùng ngón tay để cởi cúc cổ tay áo Snape nhưng người đàn ông giật ra. Harry trợn mắt.

“Em không muốn nói lại chuyện đó lần nữa.” Harry khẳng định, đưa tay ra đầy chờ đợi.

“Ta có thể tự mình xử lý.” Snape đáp lại, ông dùng tay ấn lên vết cắt.

“Em biết.” Harry gật đầu rồi dùng những ngón tay ra hiệu. “Nào, đưa tay cho em.”

“Không.” Snape nói và bước ra xa.

Harry chỉ mỉm cười nhưng cậu chộp nhanh lấy cánh tay Snape và kéo ông lại. “Thầy nghĩ rằng thầy có thể nói không với em ư?” Cậu hỏi với một cái nhếch mép, chân mày nhướn lên khi cậu vẩy đũa qua để khiến những chiếc cúc tự bung ra.

Snape có thể giật ra, Harry vẫn nhớ rõ vài tháng trước ông có thể đẩy cậu vào tường dễ dàng nhường nào. Nhưng Snape dường như đã chấp nhận số phận của mình và ông bất động, để Harry chữa lành cho ông.

“Ta hẳn phải yếu ớt lắm, bởi hiển nhiên, ta không thể nói không với trò.” Snape nhìn chằm chằm xuống đôi tay nắm chặt của họ khi Harry rửa sạch máu khô bằng bùa _Aquamenti_.

“Yếu ớt ư?” Harry bật cười khi cậu chữa lành những vết cắt nhỏ gây ra bởi móng của mình. “Em không nghĩ thầy yếu, Snape. Em chỉ nghĩ rằng thấy không _mu_ _ố_ _n_ nói không.” Cậu lại lướt lòng bàn tay lên phần da đã lành lặn một lần nữa, cảm nhận xúc cảm của một mặt phẳng nhẵn nhụi, mềm mại.

“Và điều ta nghĩ là trò, Trò Potter, không nên tọc mạch dò xét liệu ta _mu_ _ố_ _n_ gì. Trò sẽ không thích thứ mình tìm thấy đâu.”

Đôi mắt đen như đá thủy tinh chăm chú quan sát cậu một lúc rồi Snape quay đi, cau mày.

“Ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng Weasley lại tinh ý đến vậy.” Snape đột ngột nhận xét.

Harry nhìn về phía sau họ, nhưng Ron đang quá bận bịu dập lửa nên chẳng hề bận tâm đến hai người.

Snape hất tay Harry, gần như đẩy cậu ra và Harry loạng choạng một lúc. “Trò nên học trò ta.” Snape nói khi ông bước qua Harry. Ông nhìn ra sau, qua vai mình rồi nói thêm bằng một giọng lạ lùng. “Bằng cách đó, trò sẽ biết rằng nên tránh xa khỏi ta.”

Ông chộp lấy áo choàng và quay người đi, biến thành hình thái chim khi vạt áo chùng của ông cuộn lên trong không trung rồi bay đi. Harry ngơ ngác nhìn theo ông. Snape đang nói cái chết tiệt gì thế?


	16. Những thứ quý giá

## XVI. Những thứ quý giá

Ngày hôm sau, Snape gửi một thông điệp ngắn thông báo họ sẽ tiếp tục bài học bay vào tối hôm đó. Harry vô cùng háo hức, đến nỗi cậu thấy khó lòng mà giữ mình ở yên một chỗ. Cậu cũng không thể ở trong phòng Sinh hoạt chung khi đám con gái cứ lượn lờ quanh cậu như những con linh cẩu.

Harry vào Thư viện nhưng cậu không tìm bất cứ cuốn sách nào ở đó. Cậu lấy từ trong cặp cuốn sách mà Snape đã đưa cậu và mở vu vơ một trang. Cậu đã đọc cuốn sách từ đầu đến cuối không dưới ba lần và thậm chí đã thuộc lòng một vài đoạn.

Những dòng nhận xét của Snape lấp đầy từng inch trống trên trang giấy. Những dòng ghi chú nhỏ xíu viết tay dành riêng cho Harry. Không ít lần nội dung gốc bị gạch đi, thô bạo, và ngay bên trên là một nhận xét đầy mỉa mai nhằm hạ bệ tác giả được viết bằng nét chữ loằng ngoằng.

Hoàng tử Lai đã trở lại, và Harry có cảm giác như một người bạn bấy lâu bặt vô âm tín lại ghé thăm mình. Cậu thận trọng lật từng trang, nghiền ngẫm từng ghi chú như thể đó là những bức thư viết cho cậu. Tưởng tượng Snape dành thời gian để nhận xét gần như mọi đoạn văn, chỉ để giúp Harry khiến lòng cậu như được sưởi ấm.

Cậu đã dành nửa buổi chiều mải miết với cuốn sách. Vài đứa học trò đi vào nhưng cậu chẳng hề để ý đến chúng. Khi Ginny và Neville đến, mặt trời đã lặn. Không muốn bị nhìn thấy, cậu đóng sách, cất lại vào cặp và kín đáo lẻn ra khỏi Thư viện.

Còn một giờ nữa mới đến buổi học bay, nhưng cậu không muốn quay lại phòng Sinh hoạt chung. Thay vào đó, cậu leo lên những bậc thang để tìm lại ban công nhỏ, nơi cậu đã hút điếu thuốc đầu tiên trong đời mình.

Cậu mở cánh cửa kép nặng nề thật khẽ để không đánh động mấy trò Ravenclaws phía cuối sảnh. Cậu bước ra và nhẹ nhàng đóng cánh cửa lại.

Cậu bước về phía lan can cẩm thạch và nhìn xuống. Phía dưới cậu là vực sâu tưởng chừng không đáy, dẫu cậu biết rằng mình không lên cao đến thế. Nhưng nền đất bên dưới tối đen và cậu không thể nhìn được chân tòa lâu đài.

Harry ngồi lên bờ lan can và xoay người lại. Chân cậu lơ lửng buông phía trên hư không nhưng cậu không hề thấy sợ hãi. Một cảm giác mới lạ đang dần thành hình bên trong cậu. Đó không hẳn là lòng can đảm vượt trên nỗi sợ, mà là ham muốn mạo hiểm. Như thể cơ thể cậu khát những trận đấu tay đôi sống còn với Snape. Hoặc có lẽ, nó đang run rẩy đói khát một thứ khác, một thứ gì gần với những đụng chạm nhỏ ngỡ như bâng quơ hơn là những trận chiến rung trời.

Cậu chăm chú nhìn về khoảng không trước mặt, tâm trí cậu gần như không còn nhận thức được về vực sâu hun hút bên dưới. Cậu cảm nhận được sức hút của vực thẳm kia. Nó không cám dỗ cậu nhảy xuống, nhưng dường như lực hút của Trái Đất dữ dội hơn khi cậu ngồi trên thành lan can.

Ngồi đó, cậu nhớ lại những lời Ginny nói về việc cậu mong muốn một cuộc sống bình thường, một người bạn gái. Rằng cậu mong muốn dẫu chỉ một thứ trong cuộc đời mình thật bình thường là sai trái ư? Cậu đã tiêu diệt kẻ tà ác nhất thời đại năm mười bảy, cậu không xứng đáng được hưởng một chút đời thường ư? Nhưng liệu đó có phải điều cậu thực sự mong muốn? Nếu một cuộc sống hoàn hảo với một người bạn gái hoàn hảo không dành cho cậu, vậy thứ gì?

Một chấm đen đi vào tầm mắt cậu và dần hướng lên trên. Nó vút lên theo những vòng xoắn, bằng những nhịp đập cánh đều đặn. Khi đã ở ngang tầm Harry, nó chao liệng theo hình một số tám thon dài giữa không trung, mỗi lúc một cao hơn, cao hơn nữa. Nó lao về phía Harry, xé qua những luồng gió.

Harry quan sát nó, bộ lông ánh xanh như tỏa sáng dưới ánh trăng, ngoạn mục, tao nhã. Và thật đáng ghen tị khi nó dễ dàng sải cánh về phía cậu, lướt trên những cơn gió chỉ bằng những cử động rất nhỏ của đôi cánh và rồi đáp xuống một cách nhã nhặn.

Đích nhắm và tốc độ của Snape hoàn hảo đến đáng khâm phục. Ông biến lại thành người khi vẫn đang ở trong không trung và cậu đã ngỡ như một đôi cánh vĩ đại nâng đỡ ông và ông chỉ việc bước xuống từ trên cao kia để đặt chân lên thành lan can. Harry quan sát ông đầy kính nể.

Ông nhìn Harry một lúc và nhướn mày.

“Chuyện gì đây? Cuối cùng trái tim trò cũng tan nát ư?” Snape hỉnh mũi khi ông bước từ trên thành lan can xuống. Áo choàng của ông cuộn lên nhưng ông đặt chân xuống nền đất không gây một tiếng động. “Đừng nói là trò đột nhiên muốn tự tử.”

Harry cáu kỉnh nhìn Snape rút ra một chiếc hộp bạc từ túi áo trong. Snape đã nghe về cuộc chia tay của cậu hay đây chỉ là lối giễu cợt cố hữu của ông? (*)

“Em không muốn tự tử.” Harry nói, một lúc sau, cậu thêm vào. “Và trái tim em vẫn nguyên vẹn.”

“Vậy vì lý do nào đây? Kỹ năng của cô bé không đạt tiêu chuẩn của trò?” Snape nhếch mép khi ông đặt điếu thuốc lên miệng nhưng không châm lửa.

Mắt Harry mở to khi ký ức về đêm _đó_ ùa về. Khung cảnh mà Snape hẳn đã nhìn thấy… và cả hình ảnh án ngự tâm trí cậu khi đó.

“Không phải.” Harry đáp khẽ.

Snape dựa lên lan can, ông vẫn chưa hút điếu thuốc kẹp giữa môi mình. Ánh mắt tăm tối và khép kín của ông đặt vào cánh rừng đằng xa, ông nhún vai. “Dẫu sao trông trò cũng không có vẻ không đang tận hưởng giây phút đó.”

Harry xấu hổ nhìn xuống vực thẳm bên dưới. Có lẽ nhảy xuống cũng không phải một ý tưởng tồi.

“Em xin lỗi.” Cậu nói, nhìn vào Snape. Đáng ra cậu không được vào lớp học đó, đặc biệt là với Ginny.

Cuối cùng, Snape châm thuốc, ông quay người lại và cũng nhảy lên thành lan can. Ông ngồi im lặng một lúc, lưng quay về phía cánh rừng và hít vào một hơi sâu. Ông cắn điếu thuốc giữa hai hàm răng rồi nằm xuống trên bờ lan can.

Đầu ông ngả về phía Harry, chỉ cách đùi cậu chừng chục phân. Da mặt ông cũng mang màu trắng xanh xao như cẩm thạch. Hai con ngươi đen của ông lấp lánh dưới ánh trăng khi ông chầm chậm nhả làn khói ra. Chiếc áo choàng trải rộng bên dưới ông như đôi cánh đen. Harry nghiêng người trên cơ thể mảnh khảnh, co một chân lên và để chân kia đong đưa bên trên vực hư vô.

“Ta đoán rằng ta cũng nợ trò một lời xin lỗi.” Snape nói. “Ta biết rằng trò sẽ ở đó, nhưng ta đã nên gửi Thần Hộ mệnh trước.”

Chỉ một phần nhỏ trong não bộ của Harry tiếp nhận câu nói của ông. Cậu không thực sự lắng nghe. Snape trông vô cùng lôi cuốn dưới ánh trăng bảng lảng. Ở ông đầy sự đối lập, giữa bóng tối và ánh sáng, giữa những đường uốn cong và những gờ sắc cạnh, như một vách đá đâm ra phía trên một bờ nước lặng. Cậu không thể dứt mắt khỏi người đàn ông.

Harry chạm lên vai ông để xin điếu thuốc, hoặc có lẽ là một thứ gì đó khác.

Snape vươn tay toan lấy chiếc hộp bạc trong túi nhưng Harry ngăn ông lại.

“Không.” Cậu thì thầm. “Cho em điếu của thầy.”

Snape gõ ngón tay để phần tro trên đầu điếu thuốc rơi ra rồi đưa nó cho Harry. Harry hít một hơi, thầm hy vọng hỗn hợp thảo mộc sẽ giúp trái tim đang đập điên cuồng của mình trấn tĩnh, dẫu cậu ngờ rằng chừng nào Snape còn nằm cách cậu chỉ chục phân, phơi bày cơ thể ông, không bộ phận nào của cậu có thể bình tĩnh.

“Điều đó không còn quan trọng nữa.” Cậu nói, để làn khói trườn ra từ miệng cậu. “Bọn em chia tay rồi.”

“Vậy ư?” Một lúc sau, ông hỏi.

Harry đặt lại điếu thuốc lên miệng Snape, ngón trỏ lần trên viền môi trên của ông. Ông hít vào một hơi thật sâu, nhắm mắt tận hưởng thứ xúc cảm mà Harry đoán là khoái cảm. Harry chỉ không biết liệu rằng xúc cảm đó đến từ điếu thuốc hay từ điểm tiếp xúc của cậu.

“Vâng.” Harry nhún vai.

Điếu thuốc lại trở về giữa môi cậu. Có gì đó vô cùng thân mật khi cậu chia sẻ điếu thuốc cùng Snape, ở cái cách đầu lọc nâu di chuyển qua môi cậu và môi ông, ở vị bạc hà và Harry hằng muốn bỏ qua vật trung gian kia để trực tiếp nếm hương vị của ông. Cậu liếm nhẹ lên đầu lọc. Đó là một hành động kỳ cục, nhưng vẫn khiến cậu hưng phấn, bởi cậu biết đầu lọc này đã ở đâu chỉ mấy giây trước đó.

“Mối quan hệ giữa em và cô ấy không được như nó đáng phải thế. Như cả hai đã mong đợi. Bọn em đã thay đổi quá nhiều sau năm đó. Cuộc chiến và… mọi thứ khác đã thay đổi cả hai quá nhiều.”

“Hoặc có lẽ trò đã không hề thay đổi.” Snape nói với cậu. “Có lẽ đây là con người thật của trò và cuộc chiến chỉ giúp trò nhận ra.”

“Có thể.” Harry gật đầu. “Hoặc có lẽ không phải cuộc chiến đã khiến em nhận ra.”

Cậu đặt điếu thuốc về lại miệng Snape. Đôi môi mỏng hé mở, Snape hít vào, má ông hõm xuống và Harry không thể ngừng bản thân. Cậu để ngón cái lướt trên đường xương quai hàm góc cạnh và làn da mặt mềm mại. Mắt nhắm lại, Snape không phản ứng nhưng cái giật rất khẽ của bàn tay ông đang buông lỏng giữa không trung nói cho Harry biết rằng ông cảm nhận được chuyển động của cậu.

Cậu chồm qua ông. “Này, Snape…” Cậu ngập ngừng. Đôi mắt đen quan sát cậu. Harry hít lấy làn khói trắng thoát ra từ buồng phổi ông. “Thầy đã thấy bao nhiêu?”

Snape biết cậu muốn ám chỉ điều gì. Harry dám chắc khi thấy những tia sáng loé lên từ đôi mắt thủy tinh đen của ông.

“Chỉ đoạn cuối.” Một lúc lâu sau, ông đáp. Giọng ông khàn. Có lẽ chỉ bởi điếu thuốc. Có lẽ bởi đoạn ký ức kia.

Harry cũng đã thấy khung cảnh đó, hay ít nhất đã thấy trong tâm trí mình. Đôi mắt đen nhìn lên từ giữa hai chân cậu. Mái tóc đen dài lướt trên đùi trong của cậu. Đôi môi mỏng bao lấy dương vật cậu, cái lưỡi ẩm ướt liếm láp phần đầu đang tiết dịch như cách nó đang làm với đầu lọc điếu thuốc lúc này.

Harry rùng mình. Cậu gạt vài lọn tóc vương trên mặt Snape, đưa mắt nhìn qua lại giữa hai con ngươi đen thẳm như hai vực sâu chỉ chực lôi cậu xuống. Snape đưa tay lên và năm ngón tay ông luồn vào trong tóc Harry. Ông dường như cũng ngỡ ngàng trước hành động của chính mình chẳng kém cậu, nhưng ông không rút tay về mà chỉ liếm lên đôi môi khô của mình.

Harry nuốt khan. “Thầy thích nó chứ?” Lời thì thầm khẽ đến nỗi nó đã có thể chỉ là một suy nghĩ trong đầu cậu. Nhưng nó không phải.

Snape nhắm chặt mắt lại và quay đầu đi, tay ông buông thõng xuống.

“Chết tiệt, Harry.” Ông gằn giọng. “Trò không thể hỏi ta điều đó.”

Ông không nhìn lại Harry. Khoảnh khắc sau đó, ông lăn sang trái và cả cơ thể ông rơi khỏi bờ lan can cẩm thạch.

Harry hét tên ông, cố chộp lấy ông và thậm chí đã tóm được đuôi áo choàng nhưng cuối cùng, để nó trượt khỏi tay. Cậu đã định nhảy theo ông, nhưng rồi Snape giang hai tay ra và biến thành chim.

Những luồng gió lập tức nâng ông lên và ông lướt đi. Harry nhìn theo ông, tim đập dồn trong lồng ngực.

Nhưng Snape không bay đi quá xa. Harry quan sát ông bay lượn trong ít nhất hai mươi phút, lao mình trên bầu trời theo những vòng xoắn và những hình số tám với tốc độ điên cuồng.

Harry không biết điều gì đã khiến Snape bỏ chạy bất thình lình như thế, dẫu cậu biết chắc rằng đó là giải pháp tốt nhất. Cậu không thể hỏi một giáo sư của mình câu hỏi đó. Không thể hỏi bất cứ ai. Nhưng phản ứng của Snape khiến cậu bối rối. Ông đã có thể nói không, đã có thể cười vào mặt Harry, nhưng ông đã không làm thế. Thay vào đó, ông đã bay đi.

Khi Snape trở lại và biến về hình dạng người, bài vận động vừa rồi khiến ông hổn hển.

“Đi nào, Trò Potter.” Ông ra hiệu cho Harry. “Đến giờ cho buổi học của trò rồi.”

Harry quan sát ông nhưng không nhúc nhích khỏi bề mặt cẩm thạch. Những cơn gió buốt lạnh xô vào cơ thể ông, khiến áo chùng của ông cuộn lên trong thoáng chốc như cánh buồm căng lên trong cơn bão bất chợt ập đến. Harry e sợ ông sẽ lại bay đi mất.

Snape mất kiên nhẫn, ông đưa tay ra. “Trò có thể tiếp tục ủ ê về bạn gái mình, hoặc trò có thể đi với ta.” Ông nói bằng một giọng đầy kiểm soát, một cách lạ lùng.

Harry nắm lấy tay ông.

***

Họ cùng nhau bước xuống sân Quidditch trong im lặng. Harry không biết phải nói gì, chỉ thầm nguyền rủa sự ngu ngốc của bản thân đã khiến bầu không khí giữa họ căng cứng đầy ngượng nghịu thế này. Cậu giữ im lặng, cố không nghĩ về khoảnh khắc đó, khoảnh khắc khi bàn tay Snape trong tóc cậu, hay khi những ngón tay cậu xấc xược lướt trên làn môi ông, nhưng cậu không thể xua chúng khỏi tâm trí.

Đã quá muộn và chẳng còn đội nào ngoài sân, chỉ còn một vùng tối và trống không. Sân bóng luôn được dọn sạch tuyết, tạo thành một điểm đen, gần như trơ trụi giữa những ngọn đồi trắng xóa của Hogwarts. Sàn đất dưới chân cậu cứng và đóng băng, vô cùng hoàn hảo để hạ cánh, Harry nghĩ.

Nhưng Harry không ngờ rằng trong một giờ sau đó, cậu hầu như chỉ học nhảy. Bằng một động tác vẩy đũa, Snape khiến những những ô đất nhô lên. Những cột đất to nhỏ như những thân gỗ xếp thành một mê cung trên một khoảnh của sân bóng và Harry phải xuyên qua chúng mà không được bay. Snape giải thích rằng cậu cần học cách sử dụng móng vuốt và cánh để giữ thăng bằng; và rằng trong một khu rừng rậm, cách di chuyển dễ dàng nhất là nhảy qua các cành cây.

Sau đó, khi Snape đã hài lòng với sự thể hiện của cậu, vị giáo sư biến ra vài con chuột và cậu phải nhảy qua các cột đất san sát nhau để bắt chúng. Đôi mắt cú cho cậu một tầm nhìn hoàn hảo ngay cả trong bóng đêm đen đặc. Cậu có thể thấy từng chuyển động nhỏ trong bụi cỏ. Đó chỉ là một trò chơi, nhưng khoảng không chật chội giới hạn nhịp đập cánh của cậu và khi họ kết thúc, chân cậu đã ê ẩm. Harry vẫn thấy vô cùng thỏa mãn.

Hết một tiếng, Snape gọi cậu trở lại. Harry nhảy xuống từ một cột đất và lướt về phía cánh tay đang vươn ra của ông. Cậu nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống, thận trọng để móng mình không cào xước tay người đàn ông lần nữa.

“Vậy là đủ cho tối nay. Giờ trò có thể biến hình trở lại.” Ông nói, vẩy đũa để biến sân Quidditch về trạng thái nguyên thủy của nó.

Tuy nhiên, Harry vẫn chưa muốn biến đổi lại. Cậu muốn bay thêm chút nữa, muốn được quăng mình trong không trung và vút đi trên sân bóng như cậu từng làm trên cây Tia Chớp của mình.

Cậu rúc lên với Snape, đôi mắt xanh lục to tròn khẩn khoản nhìn ông.

Snape chẳng mảy may động lòng. “Ta rất bận, Potter, và đã có quá nhiều sự kiện trong ngày hôm nay.” Ông nói nhưng Harry không bỏ cuộc.

Cậu nhảy lên vai ông. “Đi mà…” cậu khẽ rúc lên vào tai ông. Cậu dùng mỏ mổ nhẹ lên vành tai ông, lướt qua những lọn tóc đen dài như cách mà Hedwig đã từng làm, cố không mường tượng liệu sẽ thế nào nếu cậu không ở trong hình dạng hóa thú của mình. Một phần trong cậu gào thét ham muốn biến hình trở lại.

Snape thở dài và Harry thề rằng cậu thậm chí đã thấy ông mỉm cười trong khoảnh khắc, khi ông nhắm mắt lại, đưa tay xoa đầu Harry rồi thì thầm. “Được rồi, cục lông phiền nhiễu này. Đi đi.”

Harry rúc lên với ông đầy hạnh phúc rồi nhảy vào không trung, nhịp đập cánh đều đặn nâng cậu lên mỗi lúc một cao. Cậu không muốn bay quá xa, cậu chỉ bay trên sân bóng, lượn tròn để giãn cơ bắp.

Về mặt kỹ thuật, bay lượn trong hình dạng chim không khác khi ở trên chổi thần, nhưng cảm giác hoàn toàn khác biệt. Từng phân cơ thể Harry cứng lại và thả lỏng cùng với mỗi nhịp đập cánh. Như thể toàn bộ cấu trúc được thiết kế nên để đáp ứng một chức năng phức tạp là bay lượn và mỗi thớ cơ, mỗi khớp xương, mỗi sợi lông đều phải thực hiện nhiệm vụ của chúng một cách hoàn hảo, bằng không cậu sẽ lao thẳng xuống.

Máu cậu như sục sôi khi cậu lao qua những luồng không khí lạnh, đôi cánh cậu dễ dàng lướt trên những dòng hỗn lưu. Ở trên đây, cậu hoàn toàn vô trọng lượng, không còn vướng bận bởi những điềm gở, bởi kỳ thi P.T.T.S, và thậm chí cả Snape cũng ở rất xa, không hơn một chấm đen nhỏ trên sân.

Cậu chỉ cần vài nhịp đập cánh để lượn quanh sân bóng. Không lời nào diễn tả được cảm giác ở trên tầng cao, không có thứ gì hỗ trợ và chỉ bằng chính khả năng và nỗ lực của mình. Ý thức về đôi mắt đen dõi theo từng chuyển động đeo đuổi Harry suốt quá trình đó. Nhưng cậu không chùn bước, cậu tiếp tục bay, đôi cánh trắng nhịp đều giữa bầu trời đêm.

Snape đã không gọi cậu xuống. Dẫu ban đầu, ông đã gạt cậu đi bằng tuyên bố về sự bận rộn của mình, ông ở lại trên khán đài, dựa vào tay vịn bằng gỗ, mắt không rời Harry. Không có bất cứ dấu hiệu nào từ ông, thậm chí một ánh nhìn thiếu kiên nhẫn, ra hiệu Harry nên kết thúc màn bay lượn của mình. Ông cũng có thể rời đi, bởi không còn bất cứ hiểm nguy nào rình rập chờ cơ hội tấn công một khi Harry chỉ còn một mình, nhưng ông đã không làm thế.

Ông chỉ cử động để châm một điếu thuốc khi Harry đáp xuống bên cạnh ông, biến lại thành người và hổn hển. Ông hít hơi đầu tiên rồi lặng lẽ đưa cho Harry. Harry để những ngón tay mình lướt qua tay ông khi cậu nhận lấy điếu thuốc, gắng không để ý đến đôi mắt đen vẫn quan sát cậu.

Cậu chơi đùa với điếu thuốc hơn là thực sự hút nó. Lưỡi cậu liếm lên đầu lọc, cậu hít nhẹ vào để tàn lửa sáng lên, ngả đầu ra đằng sau khi thở ra làn khói xám, lộ liễu mời gọi ông cắn, hôn, liếm lên cổ mình.

Snape không cắn câu. _Sao ông ấy có thể_ , Harry chua chát nghĩ thầm. Những va chạm bất cẩn giữa họ hoàn toàn trong sáng và chẳng hứa hẹn điều gì. Bàn tay của Snape trên cơ thể cậu khi cậu học cách biến đổi, những đụng chạm đó cũng không phục vụ một mục đích nào hơn việc biểu thị lòng tin tưởng, thể hiện rằng họ hoàn toàn thoải mái với nhau. Chỉ là, Harry đã không còn thấy thoải mái với tất cả những điều đó. Mỗi va chạm thiêu đốt cậu. Cậu không còn thấy thư thái khi những ngón tay dài của Snape luồn qua tóc cậu, khi ở gần ông, khi bị đặt dưới ánh nhìn xoáy sâu của ông, dưới đôi mắt giờ đây vẫn đang quan sát cậu.

“Trò Potter, tại sao lại là hình thái chim?” Snape đột ngột hỏi, giọng ông khàn.

Harry nhún vai, dập điếu thuốc và thả nó xuống. “Em muốn bay.” Cậu thì thầm đáp. “Em muốn được tự do.”

“Trò không tự do ư?”

Harry nghĩ về Ginny, về lý tưởng một cuộc sống hoàn hảo đã xích cậu lại với cô. Cậu nghĩ về khao khát đặt tay mình lên bàn tay Snape trên thành tay vịn, đan những ngón tay họ vào nhau và kéo người đàn ông lại gần. Khao khát cảm nhận mái tóc dài, mềm mại ve vuốt khuôn ngực mình khi Snape rải những nụ hôn hoang dại lên da thịt cậu. Cậu nghĩ về sự sai trái của khao khát đó, về tính huyễn tưởng của nó.

Cậu chỉ khẽ lắc đầu và nhìn vào đôi mắt sâu thăm thẳm và nói. “Không, em không tự do. Vẫn còn những xiềng xích ngăn giữ em khỏi những điều em muốn làm.”

Đôi mắt đen bắt lấy cậu, không khoan nhượng và vô phương kháng cự. “Đập nát chúng.” Snape gần như đã gầm lên. “Đập nát tất cả. Hãy bay đi, nếu đó là điều trò muốn.”

Harry phải bấu chặt vào tay vịn để không cử động, để ngăn mình làm như ông gợi ý. Những khớp tay trắng bệch bởi lực nắm, nhưng cậu đã có thể giữ yên cơ thể mình. Cậu băn khoăn liệu Snape có biết, liệu ông có bất cứ ý niệm nào về điều ông đang khuyến khích Harry. Hiển nhiên, sao ông có thể lường được điều đó. Khi cơn mê tan khỏi tâm trí, chẳng khó để Harry đưa ra kết luận.

“Thầy thì sao?”

“Ta e rằng lý do của ta không cao quý như trò.” Snape đáp, ông nở một nụ cười chua chát. “Ta chỉ muốn gây ấn tượng.”

“Thầy học Phép Hoá Thú để gây ấn tượng với Riddle?”

“Ta buộc phải tìm cách để khiến mình nổi bật. Ta đã muốn được chú ý, được thừa nhận.”

“Điều đó không có gì lạ.” Harry thì thầm khi bước lùi lại, xa khỏi tay vịn. Cậu đứng phía sau Snape, đặt tay lên lưng ông, ngay giữa hai cánh xương vai của ông. “Cho em xem cánh của thầy.” Cậu nói khẽ.

Những chiếc lông vũ vươn ra dưới cánh tay cậu khi Snape nâng hai tay ông lên, giang rộng. Harry quan sát chúng biến đổi, không thể rời mắt khỏi những sợi lông vũ đen khi cánh tay Snape biến chuyển thành đôi cánh. Đôi cánh rất dài, ít nhất gấp đôi chiều cao của ông. Và đẹp đến ngộp thở.

Chính cậu đã làm việc này cả ngàn lần, nhưng cậu chưa từng thấy ông trong hình dạng này. Những sợi lông óng ánh trong màn đêm. Dưới ánh trăng, chúng toả ánh xanh dương, như thể ma thuật của Snape tràn ra và bao bọc lấy chúng trong một làn ánh sáng mỏng.

Cậu lướt tay trên đôi vai ông, những sợi lông vũ mềm mại cọ lên lòng bàn tay cậu. Cậu lần theo đôi cánh, chôn những ngón tay mình trong lớp lông. Snape thở nhọc nhằn.

“Thật đẹp.” Harry thở dài, tựa trán lên cần cổ Snape. Những sợi lông ve vuốt môi cậu, mỗi hơi thở của cậu khiến chúng xao động khẽ khàng, như đùa bỡn. Harry rạo rực đến nỗi tất cả những gì cậu muốn làm là bước lại gần và ép người mình lên cơ thể Snape.

“Ưm…” Snape gằn giọng, ông vẫn thở gấp. “Rất nhiều kẻ đã nhận xét về đôi cánh của ta, nhưng không ai trong số họ nói rằng chúng đẹp đẽ.”

“Bởi họ đều mù loà.” Harry nói. Đầu hàng thôi thúc cháy bỏng của mình, cậu đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên vai ông. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được cơ thể bên dưới căng cứng lại, và cậu tưởng như cũng có thể nghe được cả hơi thở run rẩy trong buồng phổi ông.

“Trò cũng vậy.” Snape rít lên, chất giọng ông đầy nguy hiểm.

Bàn tay Harry dịch chuyển trên đôi cánh ông, cảm nhận chúng chầm chậm biến trở lại thành cánh tay người. “Thầy có bận tâm không?” Harry thì thầm, nắm lấy vai vị giáo sư, chôn mũi mình trong mái tóc đen của người đàn ông. Lạy Chúa, mùi hương của ông thật tuyệt diệu, và Harry chỉ muốn lại gần hơn nữa, để khiến Snape hiểu rõ ông đã làm gì cơ thể đã không còn nghe lời của Harry.

“Có.” Snape gằn giọng, chắc nịch.

Harry dịch chuyển bàn tay mình, lướt dọc lưng người đàn ông và nhẹ nhàng đặt tay trên cánh hông mảnh dẻ. Snape có thể dễ dàng thoát ra. Nhưng ông đã không làm thế. “Thầy có bận tâm không?”

Cậu thận trọng chỉ chạm lên Snape ở nhưng nơi và theo cách ông đã chạm lên cậu khi học Phép Hoá Thú. Những đụng chạm không mang một hàm ý nào, chỉ là một công cụ giúp cậu học và chẳng hứa hẹn điều gì. Phải không?

“Có.” Snape rít lên.

“Và như thế này?” Một bàn tay Harry trườn xuống phần đùi rắn chắc của ông. Lập tức, những ngón tay tóm lấy cổ tay cậu, bắt lấy nó trong một gọng kìm thép. Harry mỉm cười. Việc thách thức giới hạn mang lại cho cậu cảm giác giải phóng cũng như khi bay lượn vậy.

“Thận trọng với bàn tay mình, Trò Potter, trò không đang vuốt ve một con chim.” Snape gầm gừ.

Harry không bận tâm. “Em thích ngắm nhìn thầy bay lượn.” Cậu khẽ thừa nhận. “Thầy vô cùng đẹp đẽ giữa không trung. Thầy thanh nhã và điêu luyện. Em không nghĩ rằng thầy học Phép Hoá Thú chỉ để gây ấn tượng với Riddle. Em nghĩ rằng thầy cũng đã buốn bỏ lại mọi thứ đằng sau, muốn bay đi càng xa càng tốt.”

Snape im lặng trong một lúc rồi ông nói. “Có lẽ trò đúng. Có lẽ ta đã căm ghét mọi thứ về mình và ta cần trở thành một thứ gì đó khác.” Ông hắng giọng. “Nhưng, nịnh nọt vẫn sẽ không mang lại lợi ích gì cho trò, Trò Potter.” Ông nói thêm khi ông tách tay Harry khỏi chân ông. Harry để ông thoát ra và lại dựa vào thành tay vịn, bên cạnh người đàn ông.

“Vậy còn sự thành thực?”

Đôi mắt đen quan sát cậu và Snape nói. “Sự thành thực, Trò Potter, là một con dao hai lưỡi. Chúng ta khao khát sự thật nhưng chỉ nhận ra rằng nó sẽ huỷ hoại ta khi đã quá muộn.”

“Em đã có quá đủ sự giả dối. Em muốn sự thật.”

“Trò không biết điều mình muốn.”

“Em biết. Và em nghĩ rằng chúng ta còn muốn cùng một thứ.” Harry thận trọng nói.

Snape bật cười. “Ta _nghi ng_ _ờ_ điều đó, Trò Potter.”

“Em không phải người duy nhất bị xiềng xích.” Harry nói . “Những gánh nặng của quá khứ vẫn đang ghìm thầy lại.”

Snape trầm ngâm quan sát cậu một lúc. “Sự tha thứ chăng?” Ông nói, nhếch mép. “Trò nghĩ rằng ta mong muốn được tha thứ cho những tội lỗi của mình trong quá khứ? Rằng ta muốn Dấu Hiệu của mình biến mất, muốn loại bỏ những kẻ như Wallace? Trò nghĩ rằng đó là điều ta muốn?” Đôi mắt đen xoáy vào Harry, đục xuyên qua cậu, ghim chặt cậu ở vị trí đó. Chúng cũng khiến máu cậu sôi sục. “Ôi Potter, trò lại sai rồi.”

Dứt lời, Snape đẩy cậu xa khỏi lan can, ông chực bỏ đi nhưng Harry chộp lấy cánh tay ông. “Không phải sự tha thứ. Là tự do.” Cậu nói, nhìn lên người đàn ông bên cạnh mình. “Tự do làm bất cứ điều gì thầy muốn.”

Snape nhìn lảng đi, rồi ông gạt bàn tay cậu khỏi cánh tay mình. Ông không nói gì, như thể ông cần thời gian để suy nghĩ, hoặc có thể Harry đã đoán trúng và Snape chỉ không biết phải nói gì hơn.

“Ta… ta là chim trong lồng, Trò Potter, với đôi cánh gãy. Chìa khoá mở lồng đã bị đánh mất từ rất lâu, hoặc nó thậm chí đã không tồn tại. Ta chấp nhận điều đó.” Ông chầm chậm nhìn vào Harry, như thể ông kinh sợ thứ mà ông sẽ thấy. “Ta bằng lòng với việc liếc nhìn bầu trời đôi lần, với vài hạt hạt lúa mì nhỏ nhoi để xoa dịu cơn đói cồn cào.”

Harry khoá lấy ánh mắt xoáy sâu của ông một lần nữa, vẻ mặt cậu quyết liệt. “Thầy không cần thoả hiệp. Thầy được sinh ra cho bầu trời, giống như em vậy.”

Snape nhắm mắt và thở ra một tiếng nặng nề. “Có những chiếc lồng tồn tại để ngăn cách thế giới và nhờ đó bảo vệ báu vật khỏi những mối nguy. Có những chiếc lồng, như của ta, tồn tại để bảo vệ những thứ quý giá bên ngoài khỏi con quái vật có thể ngấu nghiến chúng trong chớp mắt.”

“Thầy không phải quái vật, Severus.” Harry nói khẽ. “Hơn nữa…” Khi bước qua ông, cậu khẽ nắm lấy vai ông, để đảm bảo với ông. “Có thể thứ quý giá kia muốn được ngấu nghiến thì sao.”

Phải mất một lúc Snape mới đuổi theo cậu. Harry đang bước trên con đường tối uốn lượn dẫn về toà lâu đài thì một chú chim đen nhỏ đậu lên vai cậu. Họ tiếp tục bước đi như thế và Harry không hề phiền lòng với khối lượng của chú chim bé nhỏ. Cậu mỉm cười khi những chiếc lông vũ mềm mại thảng hoặc lướt qua má cậu, khi chiếc mỏ sắc nhọn vọc vào mái tóc cậu như kiếm tìm gì đó.

Đến khi họ đã vào trong toà lâu đài Snape mới biến trở lại. Tối muộn và không còn ai quanh đó. Sự im lìm của Hogwarts lại bao lấy họ.

Harry nhìn người đàn ông, khẽ mỉm cười. “Cảm ơn về buổi học, thưa Giáo sư.”

Đến lượt Snape quan sát cậu. Một lúc sau, ông tiến lại gần và trái tim Harry lại đập dồn như muốn vọt ra khỏi cổ họng cậu.

“Trò thích nó chứ?” Snape hỏi khẽ, giọng ông thâm trầm và phủ một lớp mật ngọt đầy nguy hiểm và Harry chợt nhớ lại cuộc hội thoại của họ vào chiều muộn. Má cậu ửng đỏ khi nhớ lại khung cảnh mà đôi mắt kia đã chứng kiến chỉ vài đêm trước.

“Có.” Cậu đáp, hổn hển.

Ánh mắt u tối quét khắp cơ thể cậu, dán lên đôi môi cậu lâu hơn rồi Snape lại nhìn thẳng vào mắt Harry.

“Ta cũng vậy, Trò Potter.” Ông thì thầm bằng một giọng khàn đặc. “Ta cũng vậy.”


	17. Giải phóng

## XVII. Giải phóng

Harry dành nhiều giờ trong ngày cố gắng để không nghĩ về Snape. Cậu có thể làm điều đó dễ dàng khi không có mặt người đàn ông, nhưng đôi lần, vào thời điểm tồi tệ nhất, những ký ức lại ập đến và cơ thể cậu sẽ nhớ lại xúc cảm của những chiếc lông vũ, của những ngón tay luồn qua mái tóc cậu, của vị bạc hà và tâm trí cậu sẽ lãng đi, như thể bất chợt cả thế giới đã biến thành hư vô.

Trí óc cậu vẫn kháng cự lại ý nghĩ đó. Phần tỉnh táo duy nhất trong cậu không ngừng nhắc nhở rằng điều này thật điên rồ, rằng hẳn phải có một cách lý giải hợp lý nào đó khác, rằng cậu không thực sự đang điên lên vì Severus Snape. Cậu có thể chọn cách đổ lỗi cho ma thuật của người đàn ông, nó có thể giải thích tất cả, trừ những thời khắc khi không có bất cứ nguồn ma thuật nào, chỉ có khuôn mặt trắng xanh xao gần đùi cậu, đôi môi khô ráp của cậu cách chỉ vài phân thứ cậu thèm khát được nếm thử. Nó không thể giải thích tại sao cậu muốn ép người mình lên lưng Snape, mạnh bạo và đói khát, tại sao cậu muốn những ngón tay dài lướt trên cơ thể cậu, dỗ dành những cơ thịt căng cứng của cậu thả lỏng.

Harry đến lớp, học, làm bài tập, ăn. Đêm chuyển thành sáng, ngày nối ngày, và cậu chỉ thực sự tỉnh khi có thể thấy Snape, dù chỉ trong thoáng chốc, dù ở khoảng cách xa cả chục mét. Con hươu cái không còn đến tìm cậu nữa, và cậu chỉ còn những buổi tối Chủ nhật để có thể gặp riêng ông.

Snape chỉ cần gửi cậu một mẩu giấy để thông báo thời gian cho cuộc gặp tiếp theo của họ và mật khẩu vào văn phòng Hiệu trưởng. Ông có thể gửi cú, hay thậm chí cử một đứa học trò hoặc một thành viên trong hội đồng giáo sư.

Nhưng dĩ nhiên, Snape không phải kẻ có thể được định nghĩa theo những lý lẽ thông thường và vì thế, vào đầu giờ chiều ngày Chủ nhật, Harry thấy mình trong một lớp học trống gần Đại Sảnh đường, nơi cậu đã theo một chú chim đen nhỏ đi vào.

Harry đứng trong căn phòng thắp sáng mờ và dõi theo chú chim lượn vòng quanh đến khi nó đáp xuống vai cậu. Harry áp đầu lên bộ lông mềm mại, mắt nhắm lại đầy thỏa mãn. Cơ thể cậu lập tức phản ứng với sự tiếp xúc nhỏ nhoi đó, cậu thở gấp như thể Snape là nguồn dưỡng khí cậu đã bị cướp mất.

Con chim chuyển đổi, biến hình, Harry có thể cảm nhận được cơ thể ấm áp đằng sau cậu và sức nặng của một bàn tay đặt trên vai cậu.

“Ta có thể cảm nhận được trò đang quan sát ta, Trò Potter.” Snape nói chậm rãi, lời thì thầm của ông ngân nga quanh họ trong lớp học trống. “Ánh mắt trò dõi theo ta trên hành lang, săm soi ta khi ta bước đi, khi ta ăn, khi ta trò chuyện. Thậm chí khi ta giữ mình cô độc, ta vẫn có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt của trò đeo bám mình.”

Harry rùng mình, cố không cử động. Nếu cậu được toàn quyền quyết định, hẳn không chỉ ánh mắt cậu bám trên ông.

“Ta đã làm gì để khiến trò nghi ngờ mình chăng?” Snape hỏi bằng một giọng thâm trầm, ông nói thật chậm như thể ông đang đong đếm từng từ, từng từ. Giọng ông đượm chút bồn chồn. “Phải chăng ta đã giẫm lên lằn ranh mà ta _không bao gi_ _ờ_ được phép bước qua?”

Một cơn run rẩy chạy trên cánh tay trần của Harry và cậu nuốt khan. Cậu có thể nói có và rồi mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc. Sau tất cả những tháng ông dạy cậu, Snape vẫn hỏi _‘Đi_ _ề_ _u này có khi_ _ế_ _n trò b_ _ậ_ _n tâm’_ và Harry vẫn không biết đáp lại ông thế nào, ngoại trừ một lời nói dối.

“Không.” Harry thì thầm yếu ớt.

Snape đã không vượt qua bất cứ ranh giới nào, nhưng Harry đang nhảy múa trên những đường biên, bào mòn chúng, đập nát chúng, đến khi không ai còn biết chúng đã từng ở đó.

“Điều đó có nghĩa là…” Snape thì thầm câu hỏi, ông đột nhiên ở sát gần Harry. Cậu phải hít vào một hơi sâu. “… Trò vẫn tin tưởng ta?”

“Dĩ nhiên.” Harry đáp. Bàn tay trên vai cậu được rút về. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được Snape cũng bước ra xa khỏi cậu, cơn lạnh ập đến và cậu rùng mình.

“ _Dĩ nhiên_ , trò ta nói.” Tiếng rít của Snape chợt trở nên giận dữ. “Vậy hãy ngả người ra sau.” Ông dữ dằn ra lệnh.

Harry làm theo không chút chần chừ. Một cơ thể rắn chắc bước lên để đỡ cậu, ép lên cơ thể cậu, giữ lấy cậu. Hai cánh tay rắn chắc vòng qua ngực cậu, túm lấy áo sơ mi của cậu. Cậu vươn tay ra sau, những ngón tay cậu luồn vào mái tóc mềm như lông vũ, nắm lấy những lọn tóc dài, kéo Snape lại gần.

Cậu có thể cảm nhận được môi Snape kề sát tai mình khi ông khẽ gầm lên. “Trò không rút ra được bài học nào, phải không?”

“Ưm…” Harry rên rỉ. “Gryffindor đầu bò, thầy không nhớ sao?”

Snape cười khẽ, âm thanh trầm thấp khiến chân Harry run rẩy. Ông ép đùi mình lên mông cậu để giữ cậu đứng thẳng và sự tiếp xúc khiến dục vọng cương cứng của cậu giật lên đầy phấn khích. “Lạy Chúa.” Cậu gằn giọng.

“Trò sẽ cần cầu nguyện đến bọn họ tối nay.” Snape hứa hẹn.

“Mấy giờ?” Harry hỏi giữa những hơi thở hổn hển. Cậu cố quay người lại nhưng vòng tay ghìm chặt lấy cậu, không để cậu chuyển động.

Cậu áp mặt lên Snape, cậu có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở nóng hổi của người đàn ông trên da mình khi ông đáp. “Bảy giờ.”

“Ở đâu?” Harry khao khát ép sát hơn, nhưng cơ thể cậu thèm muốn đã biến mất.

Cậu suýt chút nữa đã ngã ra đằng sau khi Snape tách khỏi người cậu và ông sải chân về phía cửa ra. Đặt tay trên nắm cửa, ông quay lại.

Màn bóng đêm nhá sáng thoáng hiện lên trong mắt ông. “Tháp Tiên Tri. Chúng ta sẽ xem liệu trò còn có thể tin tưởng ta khi chúng ta ở trên đó… một lần nữa.”

Nhiều phút trôi qua, Harry vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng, điều đó lý giải tại sao cậu đã không kịp nhận ra hiểm nguy và bị mắc kẹt trong một nhóm con gái nhà Hufflepuff. Câu lạc bộ những người trộm thương cậu cứ khuếch đại theo mỗi ngày cậu độc thân và điều này chỉ khiến Harry thấy nực cười bởi người duy nhất hút lấy cậu gần đây không phải một cô gái và thậm chí chẳng hề xinh đẹp hay trẻ trung.

“Chào Harry.” Một trong số các cô cất tiếng khi ba cô còn lại lảng vảng đằng sau, chăm chú quan sát.

“Chào Miranda.” Harry hồi hộp nói.

Cô chỉ vào lớp học trống, nơi Harry vừa bước ra và nói. “Chúng ta nói chuyện riêng ở đằng đó được không?”

Harry biết rằng Miranda chẳng hề có ý định chỉ nói chuyện.

“Ôi, xin lỗi, tôi đang vội.”

“Thôi nào, Harry.” Cô cười đưa đẩy và nắm lấy tay cậu. “Sẽ nhanh thôi.”

Harry hoàn toàn chắc chắn về điều ngược lại. Cậu không muốn chạm vào cô. Nhưng cô gái quá dai dẳng và Harry không muốn làm tổn thương bất cứ ai.

“Tôi rất vội.” Cậu lặp lại kiên quyết hơn, ước ao rằng Snape đã nán lại và ông có thể cứu cậu khỏi tình cảnh tiến thoái lưỡng nan này. “Tôi nói thật đấy, Miranda.”

“Hãy để mình khiến cậu quên hết mọi điều tồi tệ.” Cô thì thầm, và Harry đoán, cố làm cho giọng mình thật gợi tình.

Cậu đã phải nén bật cười khi nhớ lại chất giọng âm trầm khiến cậu mê đắm mỗi khoảnh khắc nó được cất lên. “Buông tôi ra, Miranda.” Cậu bình tĩnh nói.

Cậu có thể thấy một tia sáng loé lên trong đôi mắt xanh dương của cô và những ngón tay cô siết quanh cổ tay Harry chặt hơn, nhưng trước khi Harry buộc phải ếm bùa cô nàng, một chất giọng thân thiện gọi tên cậu.

“Harry, ta đang tìm trò đây.” Giáo sư Wallace cười nụ cười toả nắng và các cô gái Huffepuff vội bỏ đi, sau khi liếc nhìn Harry đầy si mê.

Vị giáo sư chỉ mỉm cười và cố ngó lơ gò má ửng hồng của Harry. Y đang ôm một chồng sách lớn và một chồng nhỏ hơn lơ lửng phía sau.

“Em có thể giúp gì thầy, thưa giáo sư?” Harry hỏi, sự nhẹ nhõm lộ rõ trong giọng nói cậu.

“Ồ, không gì cả.” Wallace nói, nhìn theo bóng các cô gái. “Trò trông có vẻ như đang cần sự giúp đỡ.”

Harry bật cười và vị giáo sư nói thêm. “Ta đã thấy vẻ mặt hoảng loạn của trò khi trò học Phòng chống cao cấp đủ nhiều để nhận ra, dẫu ta phải thừa nhận rằng mình khá bất ngờ. Trò Howards dường như là một cô gái tốt bụng và cũng rất xinh xắn, nếu như ta có thể bỏ qua những lời đồn đại, dĩ nhiên rồi.”

“Những lời đồn đại?” Harry hỏi.

“Ta chẳng muốn dèm pha về tính cách ai cho cam.” Wallace nói với một nụ cười láu lỉnh và Harry biết rằng y sẽ làm điều đó chỉ trong vài giây sau đây. “Cứ coi như, một trò Slytherin nào đó buột miệng kể rằng, là một Hufflepuff chân chính, cô gái có một tâm hồn hào phóng và cô bị thôi thúc chia sẻ nó với nhiều chàng trai nhất có thể.”

“Vâng, trò ấy đang cố gắng chia sẻ tâm hồn hào phóng của mình khi thầy đến.” Harry khúc khích. “Em nợ thầy, Giáo sư.”

“Đừng bận tâm.” Wallace cười ấm áp. “Tình yêu không có tội, cho đến khi ta bị gông vào nó.” Y nhận xét với một cái đảo mắt. “Ta phải đi bây giờ. Ta vẫn cần chuẩn bị thêm vài thứ cho lớp học tới của chúng ta.”

“Thầy cần em mang giúp không?” Harry gọi với theo Wallace, ra hiệu về phía những cuốn sách lơ lửng theo sau y.

“Hừm, nếu trò không bận gì, ta sẽ rất cảm kích nếu được trợ lý của mình giúp chút đỉnh.”

Harry mỉm cười với người đàn ông rồi ôm lấy chồng sách nặng từ không trung. “Mời thầy dẫn đường, giáo sư.”

Cậu theo Wallace vào lớp học Phòng chống. Người đàn ông thả những cuốn sách y đang ôm xuống bàn mình rồi bước vào một phòng phụ cận. Vài phút sau, y trở ra với một chiếc hộp lớn. Y đặt nó phía trước Harry và quỳ xuống bên cạnh.

Harry có thể thấy những mảnh vải mềm mại và một chiếc gối, nhưng ngoài chúng ra, chiếc hộp hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Thế nhưng Wallace nhìn nó đầy trìu mến. Cậu cũng quỳ gối, hy vọng rằng cậu có thể nhìn thấy thứ cậu cần thấy ở khoảng cách gần hơn.

“Nào, bé cưng.” Wallace nói và lông mày của Harry gắng mở to mắt. “Đừng thẹn thùng thế chứ.”

Đột nhiên, đôi mắt đen buồn nhìn Harry và cậu ngã ra đằng sau.

Chiếc hộp không còn trống rỗng. Một sinh vật gầy gò, trông khá giống khỉ đang ngồi bên trong và nhấm nháp một của cà rốt. Toàn thân nó được phủ một lớp lông dài, mềm mượt và thậm chí khó có thể thấy mắt nó.

“Đó là thứ gì?” Harry hỏi, miệng vẫn há hốc.

“Đây là một con _demiguise_ , Harry.” Wallace nói đầy tự hào. Một ông bạn già của ta đã cứu được sinh vật bé nhỏ này từ tay bọn săn trộm. Trò biết là bộ lông của chúng giá trị cỡ nào đấy. Đó là nguyên liệu quan trọng để làm Áo Choàng Tàng Hình.”

Harry quan sát sinh vật huyền bí khi nó rụt rè đưa miếng cà rốt của mình cho Wallace như một cử chỉ biểu lộ lòng tin. Y lắc đầu và vuốt bộ lông mềm. “Ta không thích nó bằng cô bé đâu.” Y mỉm cười.

“Thầy muốn làm gì với nó?” Harry hỏi. “Thầy sẽ giữ nó ở đây?”

“Đáng tiếc là ta không thể giữ nó.” Wallace rầu rĩ nói. “Ngôi trường quá căng thẳng cho nó. Nó sẽ được đưa đến một nơi cư trú an toàn. Nhưng Rolf, bạn ta, có việc phải xuất ngoại và cậu ta không thể mang nó theo cùng mình, nên cậu ta để nó lại với ta một vài ngày.” Wallace nhìn lên Harry, sự phấn khích lấp lánh trong đôi mắt nâu. “Trò muốn giúp ta chuẩn bị cho lớp học tiếp theo chứ?”

“Thầy muốn đưa nó đến lớp?”

“Dĩ nhiên!” Wallace nói. “Nó sẽ ổn thôi miễn là chúng ta yên lặng. Nó không thích tiếng ồn và đám đông. Ban đầu, nó có thể sẽ hơi bồn chồn một chút nhưng nó sẽ hiện hình nếu có mặt ta.”

Harry đồng ý trợ giúp và cậu dành phần còn lại của buổi chiều cùng với Wallace và người bạn nhỏ mới của họ đọc về _Demiguise_. Gần đến bảy giờ, cậu tạm biệt họ. Khi đã ra đến cửa, cậu nghe thấy tiếng bước chân khẽ khàng đằng sau mình. Con _Demiguise_ bước về phía cậu, đôi mắt nâu buồn dõi theo cậu, rồi nó chìa ra một miếng đào cho Harry.

Harry nhìn lên Wallace, người đàn ông gật đầu đầy thoả mãn, rồi cầm lấy miếng hoa quả. “Cảm ơn.” Cậu nói với sinh vật bé nhỏ và cũng là với cả Wallace.

***

Gió gào thét trên đỉnh Tháp Tiên Tri. Harry đã không lên đây kể từ _ngày đó_. Và theo như cậu biết, Lớp Tiên tri đã được dời đến một trong số những ngọn tháp khác của toà lâu đài. Không còn kẻ nào lên đây, cũng không kẻ nào muốn. Tất cả tránh né nơi này như một thứ dịch bệnh.

Nhưng rõ ràng họ không nằm trong số tất cả đó.

Snape bước về phía lan can bằng sắt uốn mỏng và nhìn xuống. Harry theo sau ông. Họ đang ở cao hơn rất nhiều so với ban công nơi họ thường hút thuốc. Trên khoảng trời xa, tuyết phủ trên các đỉnh núi nối thành một quầng sáng. Họ có thể thấy trọn vẹn Hồ Đen trong ánh trăng và khu Rừng Cấm chỉ như một vết nhơ mờ trên nền tuyết trắng.

“Bay lượn cũng giống như đấu tay đôi vậy.” Snape nói. “Trò phải sẵn sàng cho mọi thứ. Ở ngoài đó, trò chỉ là một con chim, không đũa phép, không ma thuật, trần trụi giữa gió, mưa, các loài động vật và rất nhiều hiểm nguy khác. Trò không được phép hoảng loạn, bởi nếu trò hoảng loạn, trò sẽ không thể biến đổi trở lại được.”

“Em hiểu.”

Harry nói.

Snape nhìn cậu. “Vậy hãy nhảy xuống.”

Mắt Harry mở to. “Thầy mất trí rồi sao?”

Snape cau mày. “Trò cần học cách biến đổi khi rơi xuống. Điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu một con thestral tấn công trò khi trò ở ngoài đó, bay trên khu Rừng? Trò sẽ không thể bay thoát khỏi nó. Trò sẽ cần biến đổi để xua đuổi nó. Không phải tất cả mọi loài động vật đều có thể đánh hơi được trò không phải chỉ là một con cú.”

Harry nhìn xuống vực sâu không đáy rồi giật lùi lại. “Không. Không thể nào. Em sẽ biến thành chim _r_ _ồ_ _i_ nhảy xuống.”

“Không. Hãy tin ta, trò cần làm điều này. Cách này hay cách khác.”

Snape trèo qua thành lan can và đứng tại gờ ngoài. Harry dùng một tay tóm lấy áo chùng của ông.

“Chết tiệt, Snape, đừng làm chuyện đó.” Cậu khẩn khoản.

Snape nhìn cậu và mỉm cười. Ông nắm lấy bàn tay Harry đang đặt trên ngực mình và nhẹ nhàng nhấc nó ra khỏi cơ thể ông.

“Rơi là giai đoạn tuyệt vời nhất của việc bay lượn.” Ông nói khẽ rồi buông Harry ra và rơi thẳng vào bóng tối.

Harry không thể thấy ông, cậu chỉ có thể thầm cầu nguyện rằng ông sẽ vô sự. Chưa đầy một phút sau, một con sáo đá đen bay vọt lên và Snape đáp xuống từ không trung để đứng sau Harry.

“Đến lượt trò.” Ông nói.

Harry ngoái nhìn vực thẳm đằng sau, rồi lại nhìn Snape. Trái tim cậu đập loạn. “Không.” Cậu nghẹn ngào.

Snape bước lại gần hơn. “Trò vẫn tin tưởng ta?” Ông hỏi.

Harry gật đầu, run rẩy. Cậu ngoái nhìn ra sau lần nữa, rồi nắm lấy thành lan can chặt nhất có thể. “Nhưng em không làm được. Chúng ta không thể bắt đầu từ một độ cao hợp lý hơn sao? Một cái cây chẳng hạn?”

“Trò sẽ đáp đất trước khi kịp hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Lần đầu tiên luôn phải từ một độ cao vĩ đại.” Snape bước thêm một bước lại gần.

“Thầy cũng…” Harry khoát tay về phía sau lưng mình. “Ở đây?”

“Phải.” Ông nói. “Và ta chỉ có một mình. Trò sẽ không như thế.”

Harry hít sâu. “Em cần một điếu thuốc ngay lúc này.”

Snape lắc đầu. “Để sau, nếu trò làm tốt.” Ông nói. “Trò vẫn tin tưởng ta?” Ông hỏi lại.

“Vâng.” Harry nuốt khan.

“Nhắm mắt lại.”

“Lạy Chúa.” Harry gằn giọng. Tim cậu đập dữ dội đến nỗi cậu e sợ nó sẽ phá toang lồng ngực cậu. Cậu nhắm mắt lại, nhưng tay cậu siết lấy thành lan can chặt hơn.

Một luồng điện giật qua khi những ngón tay của Snape đặt lên tay cậu và Harry phải mở mắt để chắc chắn người đàn ông không lại đang phát sáng.

Ông đáp lại cậu bằng cái nhướn mày đầy nghi hoặc. “Mất lòng tin sau cuộc đổ vỡ chăng?” Snape trêu chọc, môi ông cong lên.

Harry liếc xéo ông, đảo mắt rồi nhắm mắt lại.

“Hít thở.” Snape nói khi ông đặt cả bàn tay trên nắm tay Harry. “Hít vào rồi thở ra. Chậm, và sâu.”

Harry làm như được yêu cầu. Lắng nghe chất giọng nam trung âm trầm của Snape có hiệu lực như một loại thuốc an thần. Cậu ước rằng mình có thể nghe giọng ông cả đêm, thì thầm với cậu nhiều hơn về những điều khác ngoài hít vào và thở ra.

“Nắm lấy tay ta.” Snape thì thầm và Harry chợt thấy chới với như thể cậu đã rơi rồi.

Cậu buông tay vịn lan can, hay đúng hơn là để những ngón tay của Snape tách tay mình ra.

Snape đang nắm tay cậu, cậu lập tức cảm nhận được sự đối lập: bàn tay ông ấm bọc lấy làn da lạnh băng của cậu.

“Trò có biết rằng trò không thể kiểm soát việc đỏ mặt?” Snape hỏi và Harry đã không dám mở mắt. Giọng ông vọng đến từ rất gần. Quá gần. “Trò có thể kiểm soát suy nghĩ của mình, trò có thể kiểm soát nhịp tim hay nhịp thở. Nhưng trò không thể kiểm soát việc đỏ mặt. Trò có biết tại sao không?”

Harry nuốt khan. Dẫu cậu đã không đỏ mặt thì giờ đây, hẳn điều đó cũng đang xảy ra. Gò má cậu nóng ran khi cậu cảm nhận được những ngón tay của Snape thong thả mơn trớn tay cậu. Cậu biết vị giáo sư làm việc này để lôi kéo sự chú ý của Harry khỏi vực sâu không đáy phía sau họ. Cậu biết. Thế nhưng…

Harry vẫn nhắm mắt khi cậu lắc đầu.

“Bởi đó là một phản ứng bản năng trước những suy nghĩ mà chúng ta cho là… đáng xấu hổ… sai trái… hoặc kích thích…”

Cậu có thể nghe thấy Snape hít vào một hơi sâu, có thể cảm nhận được ông tiến lại gần hơn và khẽ nâng hai bàn tay đang nắm lấy nhau của họ lên.

“Vậy, nói ta biết, Potter, lý do tại sao nắm tay ta lại khiến trò đỏ mặt?”

Harry gằn lên một tiếng khi cơ thể thon gọn ép sát cậu. Tâm trí nhắc nhở cậu rằng đây chỉ là một cách đánh lạc hướng, rồi Snape đặt hai tay Harry lên vai ông và ông buông tay cậu ra. Mái tóc dài lướt qua những ngón tay của Harry khi cậu dịch chuyển tay lên cổ Snape, liều lĩnh đưa ngón cái xoa lên yết hầu đập rộn, âu yếm đường xương quai hàm của ông. Cậu khám phá Snape như một người đàn ông vô hình, cậu xây dựng một hình ảnh về ông bằng xúc cảm trên bàn tay mình.

“Thầy không thể hỏi em điều đó.” Harry nói. Nếu Snape được phép dùng nó như một cách để trốn trách việc phải trả lời, Harry cũng có thể.

Harry bạo dạn đưa ngón cái lướt trên đôi môi ông, cậu có thể cảm nhận được chúng kéo lên thành một nụ cười.

“Còn một cách khác để trò chạy trốn.” Snape gợi ý bằng một giọng âm trầm.

Đôi môi bên dưới cậu mấp máy những âm thanh, những âm thanh hầu như không chạm đến trí não của Harry. Snape đang ghé lại sát cậu hơn. Cơ thể ông ép lên cơ thể Harry khi ông đặt lòng bàn tay mình phía trên trái tim đang đập loạn của cậu.

Harry khẽ lắc đầu. “Em sợ.” Cậu thì thầm.

Cậu không biết chắc rằng điều cậu khiếp sợ là viễn cảnh nhảy xuống từ toà tháp hay chính thôi thúc vượt qua vài phân khoảng cách giữa cậu và Snape.

“Trò có nhớ về giao kèo của chúng ta?” Snape hỏi. “Tuần trước khi ta suýt chút nữa đã giết trò.”

“Vâng.” Harry hít vào.

“Ta đã thắng đêm đó. Đồng nghĩa với việc…”

“Thầy có thể yêu cầu bất cứ điều gì mình muốn.” Harry hổn hển.

“Mong muốn của ta rất đơn giản.” Snape thì thầm bằng một giọng trầm và gợi cảm. Luồng không khí ấm đượm hương bạc hà đi vào mũi Harry. Cậu mù loà dựa vào linh cảm dẫn cậu đến đúng vị trị. Miệng cậu chạm đến ngón tay của chính mình vẫn đang đặt trên môi Snape. Cậu rút tay ra khi Snape lên tiếng, sau một lúc lâu. “Ta muốn bay cùng em.”

“Vâng.” Harry thở dài và rướn người để hôn ông.

Cậu cảm nhận được lực ép trên tim mình khi Snape thì thầm trấn an “Ta sẽ ở ngay đằng sau,” và rồi cậu bị đẩy xuống từ thành lan can.

Cậu cảm nhận thứ gì đó trong mình được giải phóng. Cậu không còn có thể tiếp tục chạy trốn chính mình, đặc biệt là sau tất cả chuyện này. Cậu muốn nó: nụ hôn, Snape, mỗi đụng chạm. Sự nhận thức này khiến cậu khiếp sợ hơn tất cả những thứ cậu đã từng phải đối mặt, nhưng đồng thời cũng cháy bỏng hơn, say đắm hơn. Nó như một ngọn lửa nuốt lấy cậu từ bên trong, như thể thứ chảy trong huyết quản cậu là dung nham chứ không còn là máu.

Cậu nhớ đến Ginny và đêm hè ở Trại Hang Sóc, nhớ lại mùi hương của mái tóc cô, hương vị của môi cô, những đường cong trên cơ thể cô. Cậu những tưởng mình đã tìm thấy hạnh phúc ở đó, nhưng cậu đã sai nhường nào. Thứ cậu kiếm tìm là đây, là khoảnh khắc của sự thăng hoa, một khoảnh khắc của niềm vui sướng từng bị xiềng xích trong dòng thời gian khi cơ thể cậu chầm chậm rơi xuống từ thành lan can sắt.

Cậu mở mắt chớp nhoáng và thoáng thấy Snape rướn người qua lan can, ông mỉm cười hài lòng và dõi theo cậu. Gió xé qua mái tóc dài và đen như gỗ mun của ông. Ngọn lửa rực lên trong mắt ông, ngọn lửa huỷ diệt và ngấu nghiến mọi thứ.

Đây là điều cậu hằng mong muốn, điều cậu cần. Không phải một cuộc sống bình thường mà một người khiến cậu cảm nhận được mình đang sống. Một người sẽ không hài lòng với con người mà cậu áp đặt cho bản thân, người sẽ hối thúc cậu, thách thức cậu đến khi cậu tìm ra con người thực của mình đằng sau chiếc mặt nạ của đấng cứu thế.

Cậu mỉm cười khi xoay người trong không trung. Trọng lực hút cậu xuống nhưng cậu đầy phấn khích, gần như trong trạng thái hưng cảm. Gió rít bên tai khi cậu lao xuống nền đất nhưng cậu chưa từng thấy tự do nhường này trong suốt cuộc đời mình.

Cậu giang tay nhưng thay vì chi người, hai đôi cánh lớn xoè ra hai bên cậu và cậu giang rộng chúng nhất có thể, phản lực thô bạo hất cậu lên và khoảnh khắc sau đó, cậu thấy mình bay lượn giữa những ngọn tháp và những con gargoyle. Cậu lướt trên những cơn gió và cậu không chỉ có một mình.

Ánh trăng dường như khiến ánh xanh dương trên lông vũ của ông óng ả hơn. Snape vút qua chỉ như một cái bóng nhá sáng trên bầu trời. Ông lượn đến phía trước Harry và rúc lên, cố kéo cậu về lại toà lâu đài nhưng Harry hét lên phản đối và ngó lơ ông.

Thay vào đó, cậu nhấc đầu và phóng thẳng lên như một mũi tên. Khi cậu đoán chừng mình đã lên đủ cao, cậu gập cánh lại và để mình lao xuống một lần nữa, để lại được đắm mình trong khoảnh khắc của hư vô, một khoảnh khắc chớp nhoáng khi cơ thể cậu trôi lững lờ vô trọng lượng, một khoảnh khắc đầy hưng phấn và hoan lạc.

Rồi cậu lại lao vút lên, hoá thành một chấm trắng lẫn với những bông tuyết trên nền trời đêm, một ngôi sao băng. Cậu giang cánh như đôi cánh buồm căng, cách nền đất phủ tuyết chỉ khoảng chục mét và cậu lướt theo trong những đường cong tao nhã trên nền trời trắng xoá.

Snape bắt kịp cậu lần nữa, ông toả sáng như màu đá mặt trăng xanh khi ông sải cánh phía trước cậu. Harry bắt kịp ông trong vài nhịp đập cánh. Cái bóng lớn hơn của cậu nuốt lấy bóng nhỏ hơn của Snape và trong thoáng chốc, họ dường như đang bay phía trên Hogwarts trong một chỉnh thể.

Snape quay người và Harry làm theo. Họ chuyển động với một sự hài hoà dường như không có mạch ngắt, cận kề đến nỗi cánh họ chỉ cách nhau một sợi tơ. Họ bay trở lại Tháp Tiên Tri. Mọi thứ thật hoàn hảo và Harry vô cùng phấn khích. Cậu hưng phấn đến nỗi cậu đã chắc rằng mình sẽ không thể ngủ được đêm nay.

Snape chạm đất trước và ông biến trở lại thành người. Harry lượn quanh toà tháp một vòng cuối rồi quay về lan can. Snape đứng giữa ban công và Harry nâng đầu, giang rộng cánh để giảm tốc vừa đủ. Nếu cậu giữ nguyên hình dạng chim, cậu có thể hạ cánh một cách hoàn hảo trước mặt Snape. Nhưng cậu không muốn thế.

Cậu biến đổi trong không trung và tốc độ hất văng cơ thể cậu về phía trước. Cậu xô vào Snape và họ suýt chút nữa đã ngã về đằng sau. Khi cả hai cố lấy lại thăng bằng, Harry bật cười và cậu giữ lấy người đàn ông. Adrenalin chạy rần rật trong huyết mạch khiến cậu liều lĩnh. Snape đã giúp cả hai đứng vững nhưng Harry vẫn nắm chặt lấy áo chùng đen của ông. Cậu không thể ngừng cười. Cậu thả đầu trên vai ông.

Phải mất một lúc cậu mới nhận ra sự gần gũi của họ, nhận ra mùi hương lởn vởn trên mũi cậu. Cậu không còn cười nữa. Hai tay cậu lướt trên ngực ông. Cậu ngước nhìn lên. Đôi mắt đen dữ dội tóm lấy cậu khi những ngón tay Harry luồn vào trong áo chùng của ông.

Ngay sau đó, một gọng kìm thép chộp lấy tay Harry nhưng cậu chỉ nhếch miệng cười. Cậu đã có được thứ mình muốn.

“Trò nghĩ mình đang làm gì, Potter?” Snape rít lên.

Harry đưa bàn tay tự do kia lên cao ra hiệu đầu hàng và Snape để cậu rút tay lại. Một chiếc hộp bạc cũng được rút ra.

Snape đảo mắt. “Nếu ta không biết rõ rằng nó không hề có tác dụng đối với phù thuỷ, ta hẳn đã nghĩ rằng trò bị nghiện.”

Harry nhướn mày và nhếch miệng cười. Cậu rút lấy một điếu thuốc và nhét chiếc hộp vào túi quần sau của mình. Cậu rướn người lại gần Snape. Thứ cậu nghiện không phải thuốc lá.

“Thầy cho em xin lửa chứ?” Cậu hỏi.

Snape lắc đầu, cáu kỉnh trước sự xấc xược của Harry. “Rất vui lòng.” Ông đầu hàng và nói, rồi ông bật ngón tay. Harry đưa người bên trên ngọn lửa từ ngón cái của ông và thắp điếu thuốc.

“Thứ này tuyệt khủng khiếp.” Cậu nói, thở ra một làn khói. “Cảm ơn, Snape.”

Snape quan sát cậu một lúc, đôi mắt ông đong đếm từng inch trên khuôn mặt của Harry. Một bên khoé miệng ông nhếch lên thành một nụ cười, một nụ cười rất nhỏ nhưng chân thật. “Trò đã làm rất tốt, Potter.”

Ông đưa tay ra để vò tóc Harry, chỉ là một cử chỉ đơn giản để biểu thị sự tán thưởng nhưng Harry dịch người ra. Hành động này vẫn khiến cậu nghĩ đến Sirius và cậu không đời nào muốn Snape gợi cậu nhớ về vị cha đỡ đầu của mình. Snape có một ý nghĩa khác với Harry, một điều hoàn toàn khác.

Snape lập tức rút tay lại và bầu không khí nhẹ nhàng, thoải mái giữa họ cũng biến mất, cùng với nụ cười của ông.

“Ta xin lỗi.” Ông nói nhanh và bước xa khỏi Harry.

“Không, chỉ là…” Harry mở lời nhưng Snape cắt ngang.

“Trò nên về lại Phòng Sinh Hoạt chung của mình.” Snape nói, giọng ông không lạnh lùng nhưng đầy cân nhắc và xa cách.

Harry hít một hơi thuốc nhỏ và cố chạm vào Snape nhưng người đàn ông né tránh cậu. “Nghe này, không phải là…”

“Trò nên đi.” Snape lặp lại. “Ngay bây giờ.”

Harry gật đầu rồi lưỡng lự bước về phía cầu thang. Snape vẫn không nhìn cậu và có thứ gì đó nứt toác ra bên trong cậu. Cậu quay lại và bước về phía ông.

“Mỗi lần thầy làm điều đó, thầy khiến em có cảm giác mình là một đứa trẻ. Em không còn là một đứa trẻ nữa, Snape.” Cậu tuyên bố.

Snape cau mày và bước lùi lại. “Trò không phải một đứa trẻ, Potter, cả hai chúng ta đều biết điều đó. Trò đã trưởng thành từ rất lâu rồi, có lẽ từ chính nơi chúng ta đang đứng lúc này đây.”

Harry ngỡ rằng mình đã thấy bóng của một vệt sáng xanh lục lướt qua đôi mắt đen kia. Cậu không muốn Snape nhớ lại đêm đó.

“Thôi nào, em xin lỗi…” Cậu khẽ nói.

Cậu gạt tàn tro của điếu thuốc và đưa ra cho Snape. “Hãy sống ở hiện tại, được không?” Cậu nói như một cách giảng hoà.

Snape cau mặt nhưng ông dường như cũng không muốn mắc kẹt trong quá khứ bởi ông nhận lấy điếu thuốc. Ông hít một hơi sâu và rướn người phía trên lan can khi làn khói chầm chậm tràn ra từ mũi ông.

Harry mê mẩn ngắm nhìn ông khi mỗi khoảnh khắc trôi qua, màn ánh sáng xanh bắt đầu toả sáng quanh ông. Nó mỗi lúc một mạnh mẽ hơn, giật lên, xô dạt và bao lấy ông.

Snape nhìn xuống đôi bàn tay run rẩy của mình khi ông lẩm bẩm. “Khốn kiếp…”

Harry tựa lên lan can, ép vai mình vào vai ông. Cả hai lặng lẽ quan sát khi những ngón tay của Harry lướt trên cổ tay của Snape và trườn lên lòng bàn tay ông. Điếu thuốc rơi khỏi tay ông, tàn lửa đỏ nhá sáng giữa những cơn gió.

“Trò không nên…” Snape nói nhưng Harry bất chấp và đan những ngón tay họ vào nhau.

Cậu đã không chuẩn bị để đón nhận một cơn sóng ma thuật xô đến bất chợt. Nó quá hoang dại, đầy kích thích, đầy hưng phấn, hệt như cảm giác khi cậu lao xuống. Cậu đang trong cơn cực khoái ư? Cậu nắm lấy tay vịn, những khớp tay trắng bệch bởi lực nắm thô bạo. Cậu đã trải qua trạng thái hưng cảm, trạng thái khi adrenalin sôi sục trong huyết mạch cậu, nhưng đây là một điều gì đó hoàn toàn khác.

“Ôi, chết tiệt.” Harry gằn giọng, ép cơ thể mình lên chấn sắt và ngả đầu ra sau trong thoáng chốc rồi gập người lại và cắn lên chính cánh tay mình để không hét lên trong cơn hưng phấn.

“Chuyện quái… aaa…” Harry rên rỉ, hổn hển. Chuyện quái gì thế này, nó không giống như bất cứ cuộc chạm trán nào giữa họ trước đây, nó thật phấn chấn, không hề đau đớn nhưng vẫn đầy thống khổ. Cậu đã _quá_ gần. Đã đến gần sát. Sát đến đỉnh và chỉ một giây nữa thôi và cơ thể cậu sẽ lại cảm nhận được khoảnh khắc của sự vô trọng lượng đó.

“Potter.” Snape gằn lên, ông cố gắng hất tay Harry ra. “Buông ta ra. Nó đang khiến trò đau đớn.”

“Không.” Harry gắng gượng gằn thành tiếng giữa hai làn môi mím chặt. _Không bao gi_ _ờ_ , cậu thêm vào, thầm hy vọng đã không nói thành lời. Cậu dùng bàn tay kia để nắm lấy Snape, ép mặt lên cánh tay vị giáo sư. Nó quá dữ dội. Nó quá tuyệt vời. Cậu tha thiết mong được giải phóng. Cơ thể cậu lên cao, cao hơn nữa, hơn nữa, lao vút lên trời.

Và rồi nó kết thúc cũng đột ngột như đã bắt đầu. Không còn sự vô trọng lượng, không còn sự rơi, không còn hư vô. Cậu chỉ đang đứng trên sàn ban công. Ánh sáng xanh đã biến mất và Snape nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu, ông không còn giấu được sự lo lắng, sợ hãi và đau đớn bộc lộ trên khuôn mặt mình.

“Snape, nó…” Harry cố tìm cách trấn an ông nhưng ngay sau đó, một bàn tay đặt lên cần cổ cậu và Snape ghì lấy cậu trong vòng tay mình.

Đôi bàn tay rắn rỏi ôm chặt lấy cậu và Snape nói bằng một giọng yếu ớt, hối hả. “Trò ổn chứ?” Giọng ông đầy lo lắng.

 _Ổ_ _n_ ư? Những từ của ông vang trong tâm trí Harry như một âm vọng. Làm sao cậu có thể _ổ_ _n_ khi Snape kề cận cậu nhường này? Làm sao bất cứ thứ gì có thể _ổ_ _n_ khi tất cả những gì cậu muốn là ép lên ông sát hơn nữa, ép dục vọng cương cứng của cậu lên người đàn ông và van nài ông hãy thoả mãn cậu. Làm sau mà mọi chuyện có thể _ổ_ _n_?

Harry không thể cất thành lời. Cậu có thể nói gì? Một lời dối trá ư? Cậu vùi mặt vào cổ Snape, hít lấy mùi hương của ông. Điều đó không giúp được cậu. Nó khiến cậu khốn khổ hơn. Đầu gối cậu đầu hàng, chân cậu run rẩy và cậu loạng choạng về phía sau đến khi hông đập lên thành lan can. Nhưng cậu vẫn tiếp tục kéo Snape lại gần, gần hơn nữa, _h_ _ơ_ _n n_ _ữ_ _a_.

Cơ thể rắn chắc ép lên cậu. Harry tự hỏi liệu Snape có cảm nhận được sự cương cứng ép trên đùi ông, liệu ông có biết được đó là thứ gì và liệu ông có muốn giải quyết nó, bằng cách nào đó không.

Hai bàn tay cậu bấu lấy áo chùng và mái tóc dài của Snape. Cậu muốn ép lên, muốn ghì xuống, cậu muốn cảm nhận được áp lực, sự ma sát, bất cứ thứ gì.

“Potter.” Snape cảnh báo. Chất giọng ông đã thay đổi. Sự sợ hãi, sự lo lắng, sự quan tâm đã biến mất. Chất giọng trầm, gần như đầy đe doạ, nhưng tai Harry chỉ nghe thấy những hứa hẹn.

“Em ổn.” Cuối cùng, Harry nói.

“Trò nên đi.” Snape khuyên. “Trò nên đi trước khi ta làm điều mà chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ ân hận về sau.” Bất chấp lời nói của mình, cánh tay ông vẫn siết quanh Harry, những ngón tay ông vẫn bấu chặt lấy áo sơ mi của cậu.

“Điều gì?” Harry khúc khích. “Đầu độc em? Đẩy em xuống từ đỉnh tháp? Cắt cổ em? Thầy muốn tống khứ em đến thế sao?”

Snape lắc đầu, nhưng ông thì thầm, “Phải.” Ông thở dài nặng nề. Ông nới lỏng vòng tay quanh Harry và Harry để người đàn ông dịch ra. “Vì lợi ích của cả hai.”

Harry không tin điều đó, cậu không tin bất cứ thứ gì có thể đáng sợ bằng việc để Snape rời đi lúc này, nhưng cậu cũng hiểu rằng ham muốn này là sai trái. Trên thực tế, nó đi ngược lại mọi luân lý.

“Đây.” Harry nói và rút lấy hộp thuốc lá bạc từ túi quần sau.

Snape quan sát chiếc hộp một lúc lâu rồi khẽ lắc đầu. “Trò có thể giữ nó. Ta vẫn còn một hộp khác.”

Harry vẫn ném nó cho Snape. “Em không cần nó.” Cậu nắm lấy thành lan can và ngồi xuống. “Chẳng ngon lành gì nếu em hút một mình.”

Cậu buông tay và ngả ra sau, để vực thẳm nuốt lấy cơ thể mình.


	18. Mùi hương của Khát khao

## XVIII. Mùi hương của Khát khao

Phòng Sinh Hoạt chung gần như trống không khi Harry trở về. Ngoài vài đứa học trò năm năm cắm cúi quanh một chồng sách trong góc phòng thì chỉ còn Ron đang nằm dài trên chiếc sofa mềm mại gần lò sưởi. Nó đang đọc tờ Kẻ Lí Sự, với Crookshanks lười biếng cuộn tròn trong lòng.

Harry bước lại và thả người xuống một chiếc sofa khác, rồi cũng nằm xuống.

“Bồ lại vừa từ chỗ Snape hả?”

“Sao bồ biết?” Cậu hỏi Ron.

“Bồ luôn có vẻ chấn động sau mỗi lần gặp thầy ấy.” Ron đáp. Nó quan sát Harry một lúc lâu rồi thì thào. “Bồ chật vật lắm phải không?”

Harry ngồi bật dậy. “Ý–ý bồ là gì?” Cậu lẩm bẩm và kéo áo choàng che đùi mình.

“Khi phải chiến đấu với thầy ấy.” Ron giải thích và đến lúc đó Harry mới dám thở ra. “Những trận chiến vẫn khiến bồ kiệt quệ? Chúng mình cứ nghĩ rằng dần dà bồ sẽ quen hơn chứ.”

“À, chuyện đó.” Harry thở dài rồi nằm xuống, vẫn cẩn thận che đậy vùng nhạy cảm của mình. “Không, mọi chuyện dễ dàng hơn rất nhiều rồi.”

“Thật hả?” Ron hỏi đầy nghi hoặc.

“Ừ.” Harry lẩm nhẩm. “Mình và ông ấy gần như không cần chiến đấu nữa.”

“Vậy hai người làm gì?”

Harry nhún vai rồi nhìn lên Ron. “Đủ thứ. Tối nay, ông ấy đã đẩy mình xuống từ Tháp Tiên tri.”

Ron bật dậy. “Thầy ta làm _gì_ bồ cơ?” Nó hét lên. Crookshanks tội nghiệp suýt chút nữa đã bị hất văng khỏi người nó và giờ cô nàng phải tìm một địa điểm mới ít nhấp nhổm hơn để được yên thân ngủ tiếp.

Harry bật cười khi thấy vẻ bàng hoàng trên gương mặt đứa bạn, rồi cậu kể cho nó nghe về bài học bay thứ ba của mình.

“Chuyện đó thật điên rồ.” Ron rên rẩm. “Thông minh lắm, nhưng điên rồ.”

“Phải, phải.” Harry tán đồng, rồi khẽ nói thêm. “Và rất dữ dội nữa.”

“Mình cá là thế.” Ron nói và nhe răng cười. “Vậy là giờ bồ đã có thể bay? Thực sự bay ấy?”

Harry nhún vai. “Mình đoán là ông ấy vẫn còn những bài học kỳ quái để dạy mình, nhưng đúng, mình đã có thể bay.”

“Tuyệt cú, Harry. Thật đấy. Ban đầu mình đã không hiểu tại sao bồ lại giúp thầy ấy, nhưng mình đoán là cũng đáng lắm.”

Harry ngồi dậy và nhìn Ron, cân nhắc liệu có nên nói cho nó điều cậu đang nghĩ trong đầu không. Cuối cùng, cậu quyết định gạt phăng mọi do dự. “Mình vẫn sẽ giúp ông ấy, kể cả nếu như ông ấy không dạy mình Phép Hóa thú.”

Ron nhìn quanh để kiểm tra xem có đứa học trò nào ở gần chúng không. “Hai người trông rất… thân mật hôm bữa. Khi chúng mình ở trong Rừng Cấm.” Ron thì thầm. Đó không phải một câu hỏi.

“Mình đoán bồ có thể dùng từ đó.” Harry đáp với một cái nhún vai. “Nhưng Chúa mới biết ông ấy đang nghĩ gì.”

Ron cười phá lên. “Mình không biết, Harry. Đôi khi thầy ấy khá lộ liễu.”

“Ý bồ là gì?” Harry hỏi nhưng Ron chỉ lắc đầu.

“Không gì hết.” Nó nhe răng cười. “Nhưng câu hỏi của Ginny hôm nọ chẳng phải rất đáng cân nhắc sao? Tại sao thầy ấy tìm đến bồ? Tại sao không chiến đấu với nhiều giáo sư cùng lúc? Bồ có biết không?”

“Không.” Harry thừa nhận. “Mình chưa bao giờ hỏi. Mình biết rằng mình cô McGonagall không thể chống cự lại ông ấy, nhưng ông ấy chưa bao giờ nói về việc chiến đấu với nhiều giáo sư.”

Ron không tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi, nhưng giờ đây, Harry không thể ngừng nghĩ về điều này. Nếu các giáo sư hợp sức với nhau, họ hẳn có thể đấu lại Snape và giữ ông bình tĩnh. Harry chỉ từng thấy cô McGonagall đơn thân độc mã đương đầu với ông một lần, ngay sau buổi Lễ Phân loại. Dĩ nhiên, họ không thể điều động cả đội ngũ giáo sư khỏi Đại Sảnh đường để chiến đấu với ông, nhưng sau đó, họ đã thử cách này chưa? Snape đã không gọi cậu suốt tháng Chín. Liệu có phải bởi các giáo sư khác đã thử đối đầu với ông, hay bởi ông đã không mất kiểm soát suốt thời gian đó, như Harry vẫn nghĩ?

“Có thể bởi thầy ta đang nhắm vào cái mạng bồ.” Ron nhe răng, giọng nó âm u. “Có thể bởi thầy ta vẫn chưa tha thứ vụ bị bồ gọi là đồ hèn hoặc đồ gì đó khác.”

“Bồ không đang nghiêm túc đấy chứ?” Harry hỏi lại, nó cũng cười nhăn nhở.

“Bồ biết tỏng mình mà, Harry. Mình lúc nào chả nghiêm túc.” Ron khúc khích cười, rồi nó ngáp một cái. “Thôi, mình đi ngủ đây. Bồ cũng thế chứ?”

Harry chăm chú nhìn ngọn lửa một lúc rồi gật đầu. “Ừ, hôm nay là một ngày dài.”

Nhưng những câu hỏi không để Harry ngủ đêm đó. Cậu xoay người, trở mình trên giường, trằn trọc. Cậu đã luôn tin rằng mình là người duy nhất có thể giúp Snape, rằng ông cần cậu, nhưng có chăng một nguyên do hoàn toàn khác? Liệu có phải bởi Snape vẫn ngấm ngầm căm hận cậu, bởi ông thực sự muốn làm Harry đau đớn và đó là lý do tại sao _h_ _ọ_ phải chiến đấu? Liệu có phải bởi vị giáo sư có một động cơ ngầm nào đó?

Giả thiết đó khiến lòng Harry quặn lại và cậu trở mình bên dưới chiếc chăn. Harry có thể dễ dàng tha thứ nếu ông buộc phải gây thương tích cho cậu trong những trận đấu tay đôi, nhưng hình dung ông thấy thoả mãn trong việc đó khiến cậu đau như cắt.

Rồi cậu chợt nhớ đến ông kẹ của Snape và mọi lập luận lại lần nữa rối như tơ vò. Snape sẵn sàng từ bỏ ma thuật để không còn phải làm tổn thương Harry. Biết bao lần ông đã cầu xin cậu rời đi, đã ra lệnh cho cậu bỏ chạy, ngay cả sau khi họ không còn cần chiến đấu? Cậu vẫn có thể hình dung mồn một nỗi lo lắng trong đôi mắt người đàn ông mỗi lần ông nghĩ mình đã làm tổn thương cậu. Giả thiết đó thật vô lý, Snape sẽ không đặt cược tính mạng của Harry nếu ông có lựa chọn khác.

Cậu nên hỏi ông khi còn cơ hội.

Harry giận dữ đấm lên gối mình và lại trở người. Cậu lắng nghe tiếng ngáy của Ron, cố khiến tâm trí trống rỗng để có thể chìm vào giấc ngủ nhưng vô vọng. Mỗi lần nhắm mắt, cậu lại thấy ông kẹ đó, lại nghe văng vẳng những lời buộc tội bằng giọng nói của chính mình. Nếu Snape đã chọn chiến đấu với cậu thay vì với mười lăm phù thuỷ khác, chẳng phải ông đã tự tạo cho mình một địa ngục trần gian? Tại sao ông làm điều đó? Tại sao?

Harry bực bội thở hắt, rồi cậu đạp phăng tấm chăn ra. Cậu nhắm mắt để đánh giá độ tồi tệ của ý tưởng trong đầu cậu một lần nữa, rồi nhảy xuống giường và ra khỏi phòng. Cậu chạy xuống các bậc thang, đi qua phòng Sinh hoạt chung trống không. Những tia sáng vàng cam cuối cùng từ tàn củi chỉ vừa đủ để giúp cậu nhìn đường dưới chân mình. Rồi cậu trèo qua lỗ chân dung.

Bà Béo gào lên với cậu về việc đừng có lẻn ra ngoài lúc đêm hôm khuya khoắt thế này nhưng Harry ngó lơ bà. Đã quá muộn và cậu hy vọng rằng không có ai bên ngoài, kể cả các giáo sư đi tuần. Không khí lạnh lẽo ngoài hành lang và nền đá buốt như băng dưới chân nhanh chóng khiến cậu run rẩy, đến nỗi cậu đã cân nhắc việc quay trở lại để lấy giày và có thể là cả áo choàng tàng hình. Đây là một ý tưởng ngu ngốc và thậm chí sẽ ngu ngốc hơn nếu không quay lại. Snape có thể sẽ không ở trong văn phòng của ông, hoặc tệ hơn, ông sẽ ở đó và không nghi ngờ gì ông sẽ nhai đầu Harry ra vì dám ra ngoài muộn thế này.

Cậu đọc mật khẩu cho con gargoyle nhưng nó hẳn đã lơ mơ ngủ. Harry nhảy lóc chóc tại chỗ khi cậu chờ pho tượng rục rịch chuyển động mà tưởng như cả trăm năm trôi qua. Cậu chạy lên, nhảy qua hai bậc cầu thang trong một nhịp và lại lần nữa vặn nắm cửa mà không gõ. Cậu đã chuẩn bị mở miệng xin lỗi, nhưng khựng lại ngay khi vừa bước vào phòng.

Snape ở đó. Ông đang ngồi sau bàn làm việc của mình, hai tay ông đặt trên đùi, đầu hơi nghiêng về một bên và mắt ông nhắm lại. Ông đang ngủ. Vẻ tĩnh lặng trên gương mặt ông khiến Harry gần như ngơ ngẩn.

“Đừng đánh thức thầy ấy, Harry.” Một giọng thì thầm vọng xuống từ phía bên trên cậu. Harry nhận ra ngay cụ Dumbledore. Đôi mắt xanh dương lấp lánh của vị giáo sư quan sát cậu khi ông cụ nhẹ nhàng giải thích thêm. “Thầy ấy hiếm khi được nghỉ ngơi thế này.”

Harry lặng lẽ gật đầu rồi quay người toan đi ra. Cậu ngoái nhìn lại sau lưng, nhìn Snape lần cuối.

Lúc này đây, trông ông thật thư thái. Gần như là một con người khác.

Harry đóng cánh cửa lại thật khẽ và rút đũa phép của mình từ túi quần pyjama cậu đang mặc. Cậu vẩy đũa và chiếc chăn Gryffindor đỏ của cậu rơi ra từ không trung. Cậu rón rén bước đến bên Snape và đắp cho người đàn ông. Snape không mở mắt, cũng không hề cựa mình khi Harry quấn chăn quanh người ông. Ông phải ngủ say đến nhường nào.

Harry biết mình nên rời đi thôi, nhưng thay vì đi về phía cánh cửa, đôi chân cậu dẫn cậu đến chiếc ghế đối diện với Snape, phía bên kia bàn làm việc ông. Cậu ngồi xuống, dẫu biết điều này thật sai trái. Cậu không nên ở đây, đặc biệt là sau tất cả những việc đã xảy ra trên Tháp Tiên tri. Cậu đã quên bẵng đi lí do cậu tìm đến ông.

Cậu không thể rời mắt khỏi Snape. Harry đã nhìn ông ngủ suốt mùa hè, nhưng cậu đã không nhận ra Snape trông khác thế nào khi ông say ngủ. Ông không cau mày, trán ông không còn hằn những nếp nhăn của sự âu lo, và cả cơ thể ông đều thả lỏng. Ông thở đều, môi ông hé mở khi ông thở ra – _m_ _ộ_ _t… hai… ba… b_ _ố_ _n_ – rồi lại hít vào. Ông trông thật bình yên và điều đó khiến Harry mỉm cười.

Cậu quan sát ông một lúc rồi đến lượt mắt cậu díp lại. Cậu chuẩn bị đứng dậy và rời đi, cậu ra lệnh cho đôi chân cử động nhưng chúng không còn nghe lời. Harry đã ngủ rất say.

Cậu không đang mơ, hay ít nhất, không có bất cứ hình ảnh sống động nào. Nhưng cậu thấy thứ gì đó trong màn đêm vô biên bao phủ tâm trí mơ màng của cậu. Một nguồn sáng lam ngọc mờ ảo dao động nhịp nhàng trước mắt cậu. Nó thậm chí không co giật mà hồ như chỉ nhấp nhô đều đặn theo nhịp thở của Snape. Ma thuật lặng yên bên trong ông, thư thái và tịch mịch như nó vốn phải thế. Lúc này đây, nó không phải một khối cầu, nó chỉ mang hình người, hình dạng của Snape. Nó thật đẹp đẽ.

Snape trở mình trong giấc ngủ, đầu ông nghiêng qua trái rồi qua phải. Harry chỉ nhìn thấy chuyển động của khối ma thuật, nhưng cậu biết chắc rằng điều đó đang thực sự diễn ra. Làm sao cậu biết, làm sao cậu có thể nhìn thấy khi đang say ngủ ư? Cậu không thể lý giải. Hay đây chỉ là một giấc mơ khác?

Nhiều phút sau, hoặc nhiều giờ sau, Snape lại chuyển dịch trong bóng tối. Harry không nhìn thấy bất cứ thứ gì ngoài quầng sáng xanh dương, nhưng cậu biết rằng vị giáo sư vừa mở mắt và nhận ra sự hiện diện của cậu. Ma thuật của ông dâng lên, như sự kinh ngạc giộng lên trái tim ông, rồi những cuộn sóng yên ả mỗi lúc một dồn dập, như triều cường trên biển cả.

Hình khối tròn trịa của nó méo đi và Harry khẽ mỉm cười khi nhận ra điều gì đang diễn ra.

Khi Harry chìa tay ra, cậu vẫn nửa tỉnh nửa mê, mắt cậu vẫn nhắm lại và cậu không hề muốn tỉnh giấc.

“Thầy lại đang phát sáng.” Giọng cậu khàn và ngái ngủ.

Rồi sau một thoáng lưỡng lự, Snape nắm lấy bàn tay mời gọi ông. Khoảnh khắc da họ chạm nhau, Harry có thể cảm nhận được ma thuật chảy qua người cậu như một mạch suối nguồn. Cậu thở dài, thoả nguyện. Lần này, ma thuật của ông dịu dàng và bình lặng, tựa như mặt biển đêm.

“Trò thấy sao?” Một lúc sau, Snape hỏi. Giọng ông vẫn khàn khi vừa tỉnh dậy từ giấc ngủ chóng vánh.

“Nó không làm em đau.” Harry lẩm nhẩm.

Snape quay lại với công việc dang dở của ông, nhưng ông không buông tay Harry ngay cả khi ma thuật của ông đã lặng xuống. Âm thanh lạo xạo của đầu bút lông chim dịch chuyển trên mảnh giấy da lấp kín căn phòng và Harry lại chìm vào giấc ngủ. Có lẽ cậu chỉ đang mơ khi ngón tay ông dịu dàng xoa trên cổ tay cậu, khi đôi cánh tay nâng cậu lên và đặt cậu nằm xuống đâu đó, khi những ngón tay luồn qua tóc cậu. Và khi những tiếng thì thầm rơi bên tai cậu, “Ngủ ngon.”

***

Sáng hôm sau, Harry thức dậy trong một căn phòng hoàn toàn xa lạ, nhưng cậu gần như có thể chắc chắn đây là phòng ngủ của Snape. Thật là một cách điên rồ để bắt đầu một ngày. Tìm thấy kính mình trên tủ đầu giường, cậu đeo nó lên để có thể quan sát kỹ hơn.

Trước mặt cậu là những bức tường trắng và gỗ màu tối, khá giống với văn phòng ông. Lò sưởi đặt ở phía đối diện giường, với một bức tranh thảm dệt cảnh rừng treo bên trên. Một tủ quần áo và một tủ nhiều ngăn nhỏ hơn được kê sát một bên tường, cạnh cửa phòng tắm và một cánh cửa kính dẫn đến ban công. Nửa bên kia căn phòng là một phòng khách nhỏ bày một chiếc sofa, một bàn kính và rất nhiều kệ sách sát tường. Một cánh cửa ẩn hé mở để Harry có thể tìm được đường ra.

Căn phòng không quá đặc biệt, trừ việc đồ dùng của Snape có ở mọi nơi. Hầu hết là sách và tạp chí đặt rải rác, hoặc đang mở ra và được chặn bởi một pho sách khác để đánh dấu trang, hoặc được xếp chồng lên nhau. Áo chùng đen của Snape vắt trên lưng ghế sofa, một chiếc sơ mi trắng rơi trên nửa giường bên kia, một cốc thuỷ tinh còn sót lại chút chất lỏng bị bỏ quên trên bàn, bên cạnh là gạt tàn đầy đầu lọc thuốc.

Căn phòng không bừa bộn, chỉ mang hơi người sống. Harry đứng dậy và đi quanh, săm soi những tựa sách về độc dược, luật phù thuỷ, bùa chú, thậm chí _Hogwarts, M_ _ộ_ _t L_ _ị_ _ch s_ _ử_ trên ghế. Cậu ngửi cốc thuỷ tinh và nhận ra đó là loại whiskey Snape thường uống. Ban công cẩm thạch khá nhỏ, chỉ đủ cho hai người đứng và quan sát khung cảnh ngoài xa, một khung cảnh vô cùng kì vĩ. Cậu ngó nhanh vào phòng tắm nhưng không thấy bất cứ thứ gì đặc biệt. Không khí bên trong vẫn nồng hơi ẩm, có lẽ Snape chỉ vừa mới tắm ở đó.

Nghĩ đến đây, Harry quay lại nhìn những mảnh áo quần nằm rải rác của Snape. Cậu bước đến chân giường và nhặt chiếc áo sơ mi trắng lên. Nó không còn ấm, nhưng những nếp nhăn cho Harry biết rằng Snape đã mặc nó ngày hôm qua. Có phải ông đã cởi nó tại đây, phía chân giường, như ông vẫn thường làm, dẫu Harry đang ngủ ngay gần đó?

Harry tiếp tục đi quanh căn phòng nhìn chỗ này ngó chỗ kia, vẫn cầm chiếc áo sơ mi. Cậu biết mình đang trì hoãn một điều hiển nhiên, nhưng cậu cố kháng cự lại cám dỗ đó. Cuối cùng, cậu ngồi xuống nửa bên kia chiếc giường, nửa dường như đã không hề được sử dụng. Nghĩa là Snape đã không qua đêm trên chiếc giường này cùng cậu. Ý nghĩ đó vừa khiến cậu nhẹ nhõm đến lạ, vừa khiến cậu thất vọng. Liệu Snape có chợp mắt được đêm qua? Ông đã nghỉ trên ghế sofa ư?

Cậu quan sát chiếc áo trong tay mình. Như bị thứ gì đó điều khiển, bàn tay cầm áo của cậu đưa lên và cậu ngã xuống giường. Nhưng cậu vẫn đủ kiên định, cậu sẽ không làm chuyện này.

Áo cậu bị kéo lên, để lộ ra một khoảnh da trần trên bụng và áo của Snape chạm lên đó. Đó là một xúc cảm mê người. Cậu ngọ nguậy để phô ra nhiều khoảng da thịt hơn. Làn vải thật mềm mại khi cọ lên bụng cậu. Cậu tức tối gằn lên khi nhận ra cơ thể cậu đang phản bội chính mình. Cậu quăng chiếc áo qua một bên, nhìn nó đập lên gối.

Cậu đưa tay để kéo áo mình xuống, nhưng khoảnh khắc cậu chạm lên da thịt mình, trí óc cậu tức thì quên đi mục đích ban đầu của nó. Cậu chậm rãi mơn trớn dải da trần quanh rốn. Ngón út của cậu luồn vào trong quần pyjama, rồi ngón đeo nhẫn, rồi đến ngón giữa.

Cậu giật tay mình ra và trườn sâu vào giường hơn một chút, xoay người để nằm sấp xuống. Cậu không thể làm chuyện này ở đây. Chính xác hơn, cậu không thể làm chuyện này ở bất cứ đâu, và đặc biệt là ngay lúc này, ngay tại đây. Snape đang ở phía bên kia cánh cửa hé mở đó, ông có thể bước vào bất cứ lúc nào.

Cậu ép mặt lên ga giường, dằn xuống ham muốn gào thét lên. Cậu chỉ dám gầm gừ trong cổ họng khi đưa đẩy hông mình.

“Khốn kiếp…” Cậu lẩm nhẩm và lại lật ngửa người lên.

Đây là khổ ải. Là thống khổ cùng cực. Cậu cong người lên và vươn tay cao quá đầu để với lấy chiếc áo sơ mi.

Chuyện này không đang diễn ra. Không đang thực sự diễn ra. Sao cậu có thể mê muội đến thế?

Cậu nâng chiếc áo lên mũi mình.

Đây không phải hiện thực. Đây chỉ có thể là mơ.

Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu, hít lấy mùi hương trên đó. Cậu ấn mạnh chiếc áo lên mũi mình và lại hít vào. Mùi hương của Snape vẫn ám lại trên áo. Thứ mùi hương tinh khiết, thứ mùi hương ngai ngái của mưa, thứ mùi hương tê dại như chớp điện. Harry muốn nếm mùi hương đó. Cậu áp chiếc áo lên mặt, miệng mở ra và lại hít sâu vào.

“Ôi lạy Chúa…” Cậu rên rỉ khi tay phải cậu trườn xuống và xoa trên dục vọng của mình. Cậu chạm lên chính mình qua lớp vải quần, tự nhủ rằng vậy là đủ. Cậu vẫn chưa cương, cậu vẫn có thể quay đầu lại. Thế này là đủ.

Nhưng cậu đã sai. Cậu lại hít lấy mùi hương mê mị và ấn mạnh tay xuống. Cậu vẫn chưa cương, nhưng sẽ sớm thôi nếu cậu không dừng lại. Hông cậu nâng lên, một phần não bộ cậu thủ thỉ rằng cậu _nên_ tiếp tục.

Cậu giật cả hai tay xa khỏi cơ thể mình, thả rơi trên giường. Cậu nằm đó, toàn thân giang rộng như thể đang chờ đợi để hiến dâng nhưng cậu không ngừng cam đoan với bản thân rằng cậu chỉ đang chờ cho nhịp tim mình đập bình thường lại.

Chuyện này thật sai trái. Nó hết sức _tuy_ _ệ_ _t v_ _ờ_ _i_ , nhưng vô cùng _sai trái_ , và Harry biết sự khác biệt giữa hai điều đó. Những ngón tay cậu co duỗi trên bề mặt vải. Cậu nhắm chặt mắt lại để ngăn mình lại ngửi áo Snape. Nhưng vô vọng, cậu lăn người và vùi mặt vào chiếc áo, hông cậu ấn xuống ga giường.

Cậu cắn lên nắm tay mình, tự nói với bản thân rằng cậu không hề trù tính đến việc tay cậu đang phủ trong áo sơ mi của ông. Rằng cậu không đang mường tượng đến việc cắn lên da thịt của ai đó bên dưới lớp vải, một ai đó mang mùi hương thanh khiết của cơn mưa ngày hạ quyện với thứ mùi ám lại khi một tia chớp đánh qua.

“Không.” Cậu rên rỉ. “Không–không–không–không.” Cậu thốt lên một chuỗi lời phủ nhận và lại lăn người về tư thế nằm ngửa.

Cậu không thể làm chuyện này. Cậu hít thật sâu, tách xa khỏi chiếc áo sơ mi để xua đi màn sương mù mịt bao phủ tâm trí mình. Cậu nhìn quanh, hy vọng tìm được thứ gì có thể khiến mình xao nhãng. Cậu bắt gặp cánh cửa đang hé mở. Snape có thể bước qua cánh cửa đó để vào đánh thức Harry bất cứ lúc nào. Nhưng ý nghĩ đó không giúp cậu bình tĩnh lại. Trái ngược, cậu gần như cương cứng ngay khoảnh khắc đó.

Cậu khúc khích cười, không nghi ngờ gì là một dấu hiệu khác của cơn loạn trí này, và cậu xoa nắn dương vật mình từ trên lớp vải pyjama đến khi nó cương cứng hoàn toàn. Cậu bật cười, dẫu thực lòng cậu những muốn gào lên. Một suy nghĩ thoáng qua xui khiến cậu bước ra trước mặt Snape như thế này, với dương vật cương cứng đâm lên qua chun quần và áo sơ mi của ông trong tay, chỉ để xem người đàn ông sẽ phản ứng như thế nào.

Thay vì làm thế, cậu kéo tuột chiếc áo thun qua đầu để loại bỏ chướng ngại vật và bắt đầu mơn trớn cơ thể mình bằng áo sơ mi của ông. Cậu sẽ dùng cổ tay áo để vẽ những đường dài dọc xuống từ ngực đến bụng, hoặc phủ lớp vải mềm mại lên tay và rồi dùng bàn tay đó vuốt ve dục vọng của mình. Cậu đặt chiếc áo trên ngực khi xoa nắn đầu nhũ, nhịp thở của cậu mỗi lúc một gấp gáp. Tại sao hành động này lại mê dại đến thế?

Dương vật cậu đã cương cứng, chà xát lên lớp vải quần, nhưng cậu để mặc nó. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn, miễn là cậu không chạm vào chính mình.

Nhưng ngay khoảnh khắc sau, tay cậu đã đặt trên dục vọng mình và mọi thứ còn hơn cả ổn. Hủ bại, phải, nhưng trên cả tuyệt vời, cảm giác đó quá đê mê. Tay cậu kịch liệt chuyển động trên khối cơ thịt căng cứng. Chất dịch tiết ra làm loang một vệt ẩm tối màu trên quần pyjama xám khi đỉnh đầu dương vật ấn lên lớp vải cotton mỏng.

Harry rên rỉ, rồi cậu nhét vải áo vào miệng mình. Nó chỉ mang lại tác dụng ngược, chỉ khiến cậu muốn rên lên nhiều hơn, nhưng ít nhất, những âm thanh ám muội đó bị nén lại. Não cậu liên kết mùi hương trên mũi và bàn tay trên dục vọng mình và hông cậu thúc lên. Cậu đưa đẩy trong nắm tay mình, đầu dương vật ra vào giữa những ngón tay khum lại.

Cậu lăn người để nằm sấp xuống giường, kéo tuột quần xuống. Cậu chộp lấy một chiếc gối và nhét nó vào giữa người cậu và giường, ngay dưới dương vật mình.

Harry chợt nghĩ đến việc Snape hẳn đã gối đầu lên chiếc gối này và toàn thân cậu đổ xuống giường.

“Mày điên rồi.” Cậu lẩm bẩm với lớp ga giường, những ngón tay cậu siết chặt lấy chiếc áo và lớp ga trải hơn nữa. Cậu không ngừng đưa đẩy hông mình. Cơ thể cậu ép chặt dục vọng cương cứng kia lên gối và xúc cảm của sự va chạm thật mê hồn. Cậu đè xuống như cái cách cậu sẽ làm trên một cơ thể khác. Cậu vùi mũi vào chiếc áo, vào mùi hương của nó và bỏ lại mọi cảm giác hổ thẹn.

Dẫu sao, đây cũng không thể là hiện thực, cậu chỉ đang trong một giấc mơ, một giấc mơ hủ hoại, nhưng quá đỗi sống động và mê đắm khủng khiếp. Cậu dùng hai tay chống người dậy. Cậu nhìn xuống cơ thể mình, quan sát chính mình khi cậu đâm lên, dương vật cậu chà lên chiếc gối và làm lem dịch nhờn trên áo gối. “Khốn kiếp…” Cậu rên rỉ và lặp lại hành động. Cậu chuyển động chậm nhưng dứt khoát, những cú ấn người kịch liệt trong một nhịp điệu uể oải.

Cậu chỉ có thể thoáng thấy đỉnh đầu dương vật đang trương cứng của mình chà xát trên áo gối, phần còn lại của khối cơ thịt bị che đi bởi chính cơ thể cậu. Nhưng đỉnh đầu nhạy cảm đã đỏ ửng và trương lên và tiết đầy chất nhờn. Cậu không muốn chạm lên chính mình, vẫn chưa.

Cậu ngước nhìn lên và kiểm tra cánh cửa. Nó vẫn hé mở, không hề di dịch. Không có bất cứ ai, bất cứ thứ gì, chỉ có những con chim bên ngoài ban công.

Cậu ngồi dậy và dạng hai chân phía trên chiếc gối. Cậu ôm chặt áo sơ mi của Snape vào ngực, như thể cậu đang ôm chính cơ thể người đàn ông. Toàn thân cậu giật lên, chà lên chiếc gối, đưa đẩy trên nó trong cao trào của cơn mê loạn. Hông cậu chuyển động lên xuống, bắt đầu chậm rãi và rồi nhanh dần, nhanh hơn nữa cho đến khi cậu gần như đang làm tình với nó.

Cậu vươn thẳng người dậy, ôm lấy chiếc gối, đùi kẹp chặt lại. Cậu thúc lên khi chiếc gối ấn lên bụng cậu, cho phép cậu cảm nhận sự va chạm mãnh liệt hơn. Mũi cậu vẫn vùi trong chiếc áo sơ mi, mỗi giây mỗi khắc nhắc nhở cậu về người chiếm ngự mộng tưởng này.

Cậu có thể cảm nhận được hơi ấm từ cơ thể mảnh dẻ cậu đang cọ lên, gần như có thể cảm nhận được một khối cơ thịt cứng rắn ép lên bụng cậu. Đó có thể chỉ là đường may của áo gối, nhưng nếu đây không phải hiện thực, đó cũng có thể là dục vọng của ông. Bởi mùi hương của ông đang ngự trị, vương lại trong mọi ngóc ngách trong phòng này, ám trên ga giường, trên chiếc gối Harry đang không ngừng chà xát lên.

Cậu trượt người trên chiếc gối theo những đường dài, thân mình cong lên khi hông cậu không ngừng nâng lên hạ xuống. Harry chôn những tiếng rên rỉ trong lớp vải áo, hy vọng cậu không quá ồn và đánh động Snape. Dĩ nhiên, một phần nhỏ trong não cậu thầm mong người đàn ông bước vào và thấy cậu trong tình trạng này, thấy cậu ghì chặt áo sơ mi của ông như phao cứu sinh của đời mình, khi thực tế, nó chỉ là sợi dây thừng dẫn thẳng xuống địa ngục của tội đồ.

Khi gần đến đỉnh, cậu chững lại, chậm lại. Lớp áo gối đã nhớp dính và ướt chất nhờn. Cậu trượt tay xuống, nắm lấy phần dục tính mình và ép nó xuống làn vải. Hông cậu đưa đẩy như nó tự có ý thức. Cậu không ngừng đâm lên giữa bàn tay và chiếc gối, chậm và cẩn thận không để mình lên đỉnh.

Điều này thật điên rồ, cậu nên khẩn trương hơn, sao cậu có thể thung dung nhường này khi Snape có thể bước vào bất cứ lúc nào. Nhưng cậu muốn nấn ná. Cậu sẽ không có được cơ hội này lần thứ hai.

Cậu đã đánh rơi lý trí của mình đâu đó khi cậu bắt đầu hành động này, bởi vậy, cậu vươn tay nắm lấy một ống tay áo ông không chút thẹn thùng. Cậu cuốn nó quanh dục vọng mình và tiếp tục thủ dâm. Cậu quá nóng, như thể toàn thân cậu đang bị thiêu đốt. Rồi cậu lật ống tay lên một chút và đâm vào trong lỗ tay áo khi tay cậu vẫn nắm chặt dương vật cương cứng của mình qua lớp vải.

Rồi ngay sau đó, chiếc áo lại trở về trên miệng cậu, chặn lại tiếng hét thống thiết khi cậu phóng ra bên trên chiếc gối, bắn lên cả bụng mình. Mùi hương của Snape trộn lẫn với thứ mùi nồng đậm của chính cậu và chúng khiến cậu thậm chí rạo rực hơn. Harry đổ người xuống giường, dục vọng cậu vẫn hơi co giật.

Cậu ôm lấy chiếc áo, dùng một ống tay lau đi tinh dịch bắn trên bụng mình rồi nhìn quanh, vẫn thở dốc. Ơn Chúa, cậu vẫn một mình. Cuối cùng, cậu đã chạm đến đỉnh cao mà cậu nhắm tới đêm qua.

Cậu cân nhắc việc đi tắm, bởi toàn thân cậu nhớp nháp và nhễ nhại mồ hôi, nhưng rồi cậu quyết định dọn sạch căn phòng trước. Cậu chộp lấy đũa phép của mình từ trên tủ đầu giường và ếm vài bùa tẩy rửa lên chiếc giường.

Cậu không biết phải gọi tên cảm giác đang chiếm ngự cậu lúc này là nỗi hổ thẹn, cảm giác tội lỗi hay sự ghê tởm, hoặc có lẽ là sự pha trộn của cả ba. Cậu kiểm tra để chắc chắn đã xoá sạch dấu vết trên chiếc gối rồi đi tắm qua.

Harry những tưởng đã có một cơn lốc xoáy của cảm xúc và những dòng suy nghĩ quét qua đầu cậu, nhưng ít nhất, cậu đã phát hiện ra một điều. Mùi hương của Snape không còn là một ẩn số với cậu nữa, đó chỉ là thứ mùi từ loại xà phòng ông dùng. Và tắm bằng loại xà phòng đó gần như đã có thể khiến Harry cương lên lần nữa.

Cậu mặc nhanh bộ pyjama của mình rồi hít một hơi thật sâu. Đã đến lúc đối mặt với Snape.


	19. Sáng tỏ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả:
> 
> Nếu tôi viết câu chuyện này từ điểm nhìn của Snape (nhưng tôi sẽ không), tôi sẽ kể ông đã làm gì trong suốt đêm Harry ngủ lại trên giường của ông. Bởi tôi có thể hình dung rõ mồn một cái cách ông nâng Harry lên và đặt cậu xuống, cách ông đắp chăn cho cậu, nhưng rồi ông không thể rời khỏi đó; cái cách mắt ông dán vào cơ thể trẻ trung kia, cách ông nhấm nháp khung cảnh mời mọc khi Potter ngủ trên giường ông, khung cảnh ông đã hằng mơ thấy; cách ông đi qua lại trong căn phòng, cách ông bồn chồn đưa tay vò tóc mình, đến khi cuối cùng ông có thể ngồi xuống chiếc ghế sofa và hút hết điếu thuốc này đến điếu thuốc khác, hy vọng chúng có thể khiến ông bình tĩnh lại, có thể dập tắt ngọn lửa đang thiêu đốt cơ thể ông; cách ông nốc hết cốc whiskey này đến cốc khác, cầu nguyện ông sẽ có đủ kiên định để kiềm chế con dã thú trong ông đêm nay, nhưng mỗi giây trôi qua, quyết tâm của ông dần vụn vỡ, tay ông bắt đầu ngứa ngáy, chân ông giật lên, khao khao bước đến gần chiếc giường kia hơn dẫu chỉ một bước, dẫu chỉ một phân, dẫu chỉ một chút ít, đến khi ông chợt nhật ra mình đã lại đứng bên Potter, vuốt ve mái tóc đen như mực của cậu ta.
> 
> Tôi có thể thấy ông sẽ đứng bên mép giường, cởi bỏ y phục, ông thoáng nghĩ rằng mình có thể nằm xuống bên cạnh thằng bé, ông đủ mạnh mẽ và ông có thể kiểm soát chính mình nhưng ông lập tức nhận ra mình đã chìm quá sâu và nếu ông nằm xuống bên cạnh Potter, ông sẽ đánh thức cậu ta bằng những nụ hôn. Bởi lẽ đó, thay vì nằm xuống giường, ông vào phòng tắm, và chỉ một bàn tay ông hình dung thuộc về kẻ khác chuyển động trên dục vọng cương cứng mới có thể giúp ông tỉnh táo để kiên lòng đến buổi sáng…

## XIX. Sáng tỏ

Cậu bước về phía cánh cửa rồi ngoái nhìn đằng sau. Cậu thầm thề với chính mình rằng cậu làm thế không phải để khắc ghi căn phòng vào trí nhớ, cậu chỉ muốn kiểm tra liệu có để sót lại thứ gì, ngoại trừ đạo đức của bản thân, thứ đã không còn cứu vãn được.

Snape đang ngồi bên bàn làm việc của ông, ông còn có thể ở đâu cơ chứ. Chiếc chăn đỏ và vàng với hình sư tử Gryffindor ở giữa của Harry vẫn đang đắp trên vai ông, che chắn ông khỏi luồng không khí lành lạnh của buổi sớm tràn vào từ cánh cửa sổ đang mở.

Hary đứng đằng sau ông, nhưng cậu biết rằng ông nhận ra sự xuất hiện của cậu khi bờ vai ông cứng lại và ông ngừng viết.

“Chào.” Harry nói ngắn gọn. Làm sao cậu có thể nói bất cứ điều gì khác hơn khi cổ họng cậu đang ứ nghẹn.

“Chào buổi sáng, Trò Potter.” Snape đáp lại bằng một giọng xuồng xã. “Ngủ ngon chứ?”

Có một chút ý đùa ẩn trong chất giọng ông và Harry nuốt khan. Thật may là nút thắt vô hình dường như cũng đã biến mất khỏi thực quản cậu. Cậu thậm chí có thể liều mỉm cười và bước đến gần Snape.

“Vâng. Còn thầy?”

Snape nhìn cậu, không giấu được vẻ mệt mỏi trên khuôn mặt mình.

“Thầy không ngủ chút nào sao?” Harry hỏi và ngồi lên bàn.

Snape liếc nhìn chân cậu và Harry đã đoan chắc ông sẽ hất cậu xuống, nhưng cuối cùng, Snape đã không chạm đến cậu. Ông chỉ ngả lưng lên ghế và khoanh tay trước ngực.

“Ở đâu? Giường của ta đã bị chiếm dụng.” Ông gần như đã nhếch mép cười.

Harry nên đáp lại ông bằng một câu “Em xin lỗi”. Nhưng thay vào đó, cậu nói. “Có đủ chỗ cho thầy nằm cạnh em.” _Bên trên em_ , cậu thầm nghĩ.

Mặt Snape tối sầm lại và Harry lập tức muốn rút lại lời nói của mình. Đó chỉ là một câu đùa, chỉ thế, cậu thực sự không có ý gì khác.

“Trò nên rời đi.” Snape khẽ nói. “Bữa sáng sắp kết thúc rồi.”

Harry lắc đầu. “Em không đói.” Cậu ấn nhẹ lên chân Snape bằng bàn chân trần của mình. “Thầy không tò mò tại sao em đến đây đêm qua sao?”

Snape quan sát điểm tiếp xúc giữa chân họ khi ông trả lời. “Ta không chắc đó là điều mình nên nghe.”

“Em nghe được vài chuyện khiến em băn khoăn.” Harry nhìn Snape và chờ đến khi đôi mắt đen nhìn lại cậu. “Tại sao thầy không chiến đấu với tất cả giáo sư cùng lúc? Tại sao thầy chọn chiến đấu với em?”

Snape thở dài và Harry chợt nhận ra vị giáo sư hẳn đã chờ câu hỏi này từ cậu từ rất lâu rồi.

“Bởi vì ma thuật của họ hoàn toàn vô dụng trước thứ đó.” Snape nhẹ nhàng giải thích. “Và không phải ta. Không phải ta là kẻ đã chọn trò thay vì những người khác, Potter. Chính _trò_ đã chọn _ta_ thay vì tất cả.”

Harry cau mày nhìn ông. “Ý thầy là gì?”

“Ngày tháng Năm đó, khi chúng ta khôi phục ma thuật của ngôi trường, trò là người đã không gia nhập vào vòng tròn bên ngoài. Thay vào đó, trò đứng cạnh ta ở chính giữa. Cùng với ma thuật của ta, ma thuật của trò cũng đã giúp khôi phục Hogwarts. Ta đã không chọn trò. _Trò_ đã chọn ta.”

Harry quan sát ông, rồi sự nhận thức dần vỡ ra bên trong cậu. “Nguồn ma thuật dư Hogwarts trả lại thầy…” Cậu nói, mắt mở to. “Đó là ma thuật của em… Đây là lỗi của em!”

Cậu dịch chuyển ra xa khỏi Snape, như thể chỉ sự hiện diện của cậu thôi cũng có thể làm tổn thương vị giáo sư. _L_ _ạ_ _y Chúa_ , tất cả chuyện này đều do cậu. Snape phải đối diện với nỗi sợ hãi khủng khiếp nhất của ông ngày này qua ngày khác chỉ bởi Harry đã đứng sai vị trí trong buổi sáng đó.

Cậu kinh hoàng nhìn Snape, dần bước xa khỏi ông. Ông đã biết từ bao giờ? Tại sao ông có thể bình tĩnh như thế, khi ông hoàn toàn có quyền la mắng, chửi rủa Harry vì đã ép ông phải chịu đựng cực hình này. Lưng cậu đập lên tường và Snape đứng dậy, chiếc chăn rơi xuống ghế.

Ông chậm rãi bước lại gần. Ông không tỏa sáng, không có bất cứ dấu hiệu nào của ma thuật xanh, nhưng trong những chuyển động chậm rãi của ông, Harry cảm nhận được thứ gì đó gần như sự đe dọa của một loài thú săn mồi.

“Không phải ma thuật của ta bất ổn, mà là ma thuật của trò. Nó quá hoang dại và nó chối từ ta. Đó là lý do ta cần chiến đấu với trò. Đó là lý do trò chỉ cần chạm vào ta để giúp ta bình tĩnh lại.” Ông giải thích bằng một giọng nhẹ nhàng. Ông đã đứng sát gần, bóng ông phủ lên Harry và cậu thấy mình co người lại. Cậu xứng đáng chịu cơn cuồng nộ của Snape.

“Đó không phải lỗi của trò, Potter.” Nhưng ông nói một cách bình lặng. “Mọi chuyện đều do ma thuật vượt xa hiểu biết của chúng ta. Ma thuật tiềm thức lại càng khó thấu hiểu, và bùa chú này cổ xưa hơn tất cả chúng ta cộng lại.”

Harry sững sờ. Không phải lỗi của cậu ư? Đây không phải phản ứng cậu đã mong chờ từ Snape. “Ma thuật tiềm thức?” Cậu hỏi. “Ý thầy là sao?”

“Ma thuật thường đến từ đây.” Snape nói, gõ ngón tay giữa lên trán Harry. “Ma thuật tiềm thức là thứ khởi nguồn từ _đây_.” Ông đặt bàn tay mình phía trên trái tim của Harry. “Không kẻ nào trong chúng ta biết mình cần làm gì, nhưng bất kể điều chúng ta làm, đó đều là một móc xích hiển nhiên. Đó không phải lỗi của trò. Nếu không có trò, Hogwarts hẳn đã rút cạn ma thuật của ta.”

Snape rút tay khỏi ngực Harry nhưng Harry nắm lấy tay ông. Cậu ngước lên, nhìn vào đôi mắt thủy tinh đen. Cậu không thấy bất cứ sự căm ghét nào trong đó.

Harry đan những ngón tay họ vào nhau và nói thật khẽ. “Em xin lỗi.”

Snape quan sát cậu một lúc, đầu ông hơi nghiêng sang một bên. “Đừng, ngu ngốc.” Ông thở dài rồi ôm lấy Harry. “Mọi chuyện diễn ra như vốn phải thế.” Ông thì thầm trên tóc Harry khi ôm cậu thật chặt.

Harry giữ lấy ông, những ngón tay cậu siết lấy bàn tay của Snape chặt đến nỗi cậu e sợ mình sẽ khiến ông đau đớn nhưng cậu đã không buông ra. Cậu nhận ra vòng tay Snape quanh cậu thoải mái hơn bất cứ chiếc gối nào.

Tuy nhiên, thời gian đã không ngừng lại cho cậu và Snape không để cậu nấn ná thêm. Vị giáo sư hắng giọng và ông bước ra xa, ngồi xuống lại đằng sau chiếc bàn của ông.

“Quay về ký túc đi, Potter. Chẳng mấy chốc các lớp học sẽ bắt đầu và trò vẫn chưa chỉnh tề.”

Harry nhìn xuống người mình. Chân trần và vẫn mặc pyjama, cậu thực không muốn đi trên hành lang. “Thầy không phiền nếu em dùng ban công chứ?”

Snape ngỡ ngàng nhìn lên, nhưng rồi mắt ông lướt trên người Harry và ông gật đầu. “Tùy trò.”

Harry bước về phía cánh cửa nhưng khi đi qua ông, cậu dừng lại bên ghế ông ngồi. Cậu đặt tay lên vai Snape và bóp mạnh. “Hẹn gặp thầy vào Chủ nhật… trừ khi thầy cần đến em.” Cậu nói, rồi bỏ đi.

“Không.” Snape nói theo sau cậu và Harry xoay người lại.

Snape không nhìn lại. Ánh mắt ông đặt trên cuộn giấy da khi ông nói rất khẽ. “Lớp học Phép Hóa Thú của trò đã kết thúc ngày hôm qua, Trò Potter.”

“Thầy nói sao?” Harry hỏi, bàng hoàng. Có phải bởi cái ôm đó? Bởi cậu đã đi quá xa và đây là sự trừng phạt của Snape?

“Trò không cần ta nữa.”

“Dĩ nhiên em cần thầy.” Harry vội nói, có lẽ quá vội.

Có tiếng chân ghế cọ lên sàn nhà và Snape đứng lên, gườm mắt nhìn cậu. “Ta đã dạy trò tất cả những gì mình biết.” Ông nghiêm nghị. “Giờ thì đi đi.”

Harry giật lùi xa khỏi ông. Chuyện này không thể xảy ra. Cậu không muốn thế. Nhưng cậu chạy. Cậu chạy qua phòng Snape và lao qua cánh cửa kính. Cậu không ngần ngại nhảy qua lan can. Có thứ gì đó đang thiêu đốt sâu bên trong cậu, một cảm giác đắng nghét mà cậu không thể lý giải. Bụng cậu quặn lên và cậu gần như không thể thở được. Thực quản cậu như bị thắt lại và cậu ứ nghẹn.

Cậu biến thành chim và bay đi, về lại Tháp Gryffindor. Khi cậu ngoái nhìn lại, cậu thấy một bóng hình đen dõi theo cậu từ ô cửa sổ mở.

***

Harry kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. Cậu dùng đến chút nhẫn nại cuối cùng để tránh xa Snape. Đây là cách tốt hơn cả. Sau cùng, điều suýt chút nữa đã xảy ra trên Tháp Tiên tri và việc cậu đã làm trong phòng Snape đều vô cùng sai trái. Nếu đây là sự trừng phạt của ông, cậu xứng đáng phải chịu đựng nó. Cậu cần tách khỏi ông, sàng lọc tâm trí mình, xóa đi mọi dấu vết của những cơn bão cảm xúc kia.

Bất kể điều cậu khát khao là gì, cậu sẽ không có được nó. Cậu biết cái giá phải trả, cậu biết rằng nó chỉ cám dỗ cậu bởi nó là trái cấm, và không gì hơn. Cậu không yêu Snape, phải không? Cậu không thể yêu ông, điều đó quá ngớ ngẩn. Snape quá già so với cậu, và ông thật nghiệt ngã. Sao Harry có thể muốn ông khi cậu có biết bao cô gái xếp hàng chờ mình sau khi cậu và Ginny đã chia tay.

Chỉ là, Snape không nghiệt ngã. Mỉa mai ư? Phải. Đôi khi ông khiến cậu phát khùng? Rõ ràng. Cứng nhắc? Như một cây đoan trăm tuổi thẳng tắp vậy. Nhưng gần đây, ông đã thật… ấm áp. Chu đáo. Kiên nhẫn. Hài hước, nếu ông muốn. Và ông không hề già. Ông lớn tuổi hơn Harry, hẳn rồi, nhưng không già _đ_ _ế_ _n th_ _ế_. Đúng hơn là, nhiều kinh nghiệm hơn. Một người từng trải. Không ngây thơ, hay mù quáng, và Harry thích điều đó. Snape rất thực tế, nhưng một vài dịp, khi họ đứng thật gần nhau và hít thở chung một bầu không khí, Snape cũng đồng nguyện buông trôi tất cả và bay.

Có thể tất cả chỉ do ma thuật. Harry đã thấy nó, nguồn ma thuật xanh chập chờn tịch mịch bên trong Snape. Đó chắc chắn không phải một giấc mơ. Cậu có thể thấy nó. Có lẽ bởi một phần của cậu tại đó, cũng giống như phần ký ức của Snape về Lily đã ở lại trong Harry kể từ ngày cuối cùng của cuộc chiến. Nó đã trở thành một phần của cậu: cô gái nhỏ, một người bạn ông đã đánh mất từ thuở xưa.

Nhưng cậu có linh cảm về một thứ gì hơn thế, không chỉ là ma thuật hay sự cám dỗ của việc nếm thử trái cấm. Snape thiêu đốt cậu. Ông khiến cậu muốn rơi thẳng xuống để rồi phóng vọt lên, lao qua các tầng mây. Ông cũng khiến Harry muốn ở lại mặt đất, sát gần cơ thể cao và mảnh khảnh, bám víu và đắm chìm trong mùi hương của mưa và điện.

Mỗi ngày trôi qua, Harry tự nhủ với mình rồi thời gian sẽ xóa đi tất thảy. Đến Chủ nhật, cậu vẫn không nhận được một mẩu giấy nào từ Snape. Harry không thấy lạ khi ông không cần sự trợ giúp của cậu, nhưng lần này, sự yên lặng quá đỗi nặng nề và cứng ngắc, như một đám mây đen trĩu xuống phía trên tòa lâu đài, báo hiệu một cơn mưa xối xả chẳng bao giờ đổ xuống.

Nhiều giờ trôi qua trong sự chờ đợi im lặng, những giờ mà cậu đã từng trải qua cùng Snape. Harry đăm đăm nhìn chiếc đồng hồ khi kim giây tích tắc đều đặn để rồi kim phút nhích qua từng nấc, từng nấc một. Cậu không thể tập trung vào bài tập. Dẫu cậu cầm chiếc bút lông trong tay, không có bất cứ từ nào hình thành trong đầu cậu. Kể cả Ron, nó đang ngồi bên cạnh cậu và làm bài tập môn Biến hình, dường như cũng bực bội vì những cái thở dài mỏi mệt, nên nó đứng dậy và bỏ đi.

Hermione ngẩng đầu lên là ghé lại gần. “Bồ ổn chứ, Harry?”

 _Ổ_ _n_ , một tiếng đó lại khiến Harry bực bội. “Sao lại không chứ?” Cậu trả lời, có lẽ với một chút cáu kỉnh.

“Trông bồ có vẻ…” Hermione dường như không biết phải kết thúc câu nói như thế nào, nên cô hỏi. “Harry, có phải vì Ginny không?”

Harry kinh ngạc nhìn cô. “Ginny?” Cậu bỗng thấy muốn bật cười. Phải, đó là tâm trạng của một người bình thường, phải không? Tan nát bởi người bạn gái cũ, chứ không phải bởi vị Hiệu trưởng của mình, kẻ mà cậu ta đã _ôm_ được khoảng ba lần.

Hermione hắng giọng, rồi cô ghé lại gần hơn nữa. “Hay vì một người khác?”

Harry thích thú nhận ra rằng cậu thậm chí không có cảm giác như bị bắt quả tang nữa. Cậu gần như thấy nhẹ nhõm bởi ẩn ý mà Hermione đã không nói ra.

Cậu mỉm cười với cô, ngả người lên lưng ghế mềm mại. “Cuốn sách đó là ý tưởng của bồ, phải không?” Cậu hỏi.

“Cuốn sách nào cơ?” Hermione hỏi lại. Cô có vẻ bối rối một cách chân thực, rồi cô đột nhiên thẳng người lại.

Ron đi ra, tay cầm một chiếc chổi. “Nào, bồ.” Nó nói và thiếu điều lôi Harry khỏi ghế. “Đi bay với mình.” Nó tuyên bố.

Chúng đi qua các dãy hành lang, không nói với nhau một lời. Trên thực tế, Ron đã không nói gì với Harry cho đến khi chúng đã ra đến sân Quidditch. Harry nhận ra đã lâu rồi chúng không bay cùng nhau.

Ron kẹp chiếc chổi giữa hai chân rồi vung tay về phía Harry.

“Biến hình và cất cánh nào. Bồ dẫn trước, mình sẽ theo sau.”

“Ron…” Harry bối rối. “Chuyện này là sao?”

“Chỉ là…” Ron lắc đầu, vẻ đầu hàng. “Chúng mình cứ bay đã, được chứ, Harry?”

Harry không có cảm giác đây chỉ là một buổi tập tối Chủ nhật thông thường. Ron không rủ cậu cùng bay với nó, nó đang ra lệnh cho cậu làm theo. Nhưng việc này có thể giúp Harry phân tâm và lúc này đây, cậu cần bất cứ thứ gì giúp cậu ngừng nghĩ về Snape.

Harry biến thành hình chim và đứng trên nền tuyết một lúc. Cậu bồn chồn nhìn lên Ron. Cậu chưa bao giờ cất cánh từ mặt đất.

“Bồ cần mình giúp không?” Ron hỏi, đưa tay nó ra.

“Không.” Harry rúc lên.

Cậu mở nửa cánh. Snape đã nói rằng cậu có thể làm được. Cậu đủ mạnh mẽ. Tại sao việc này đột nhiên cũng khó khăn như nhảy xuống từ tòa tháp? Harry nhìn lên tòa lâu đài, hướng về ban công của Snape. Cậu cần quên người đàn ông. Chuyện này quá sai trái. Tự do của cậu không phụ thuộc vào Snape.

Cậu nâng người khỏi mặt đất, đập cánh một cách uyển chuyển. Cậu lên cao hơn nữa, hơn nữa. Ron bay trên chiếc chổi của nó, đằng sau cậu, không khó khăn để bám sát Harry.

“Bồ chỉ làm được thế này thôi hả, nhãi ranh.” Ron nói, cười lớn và phóng vọt qua cậu.

Harry nhận lời thách thức và thúc mình bay nhanh, nhanh hơn nữa. Mắt cậu dần quen với đêm tối và cậu nhìn rõ hơn. Cậu bắt kịp Ron nhưng chỉ bởi đứa bạn thân cho phép cậu làm thế. Ron có thể thắng khi đọ về tốc độ, nhưng Harry có lợi thế về sự uyển chuyển và khả năng kiểm soát. Cậu nhắm mắt lướt đi trong gió, để luồng khí đưa cậu dạt đến nơi nó muốn.

Ở trên đây, cậu thấy hoàn toàn tự do; không có những đôi mắt phán xét, không còn những mộng tưởng hoang dại, không còn xiềng xích của luật lệ, không còn những quy chuẩn đạo đức.

Dường như không còn thứ gì kiềm chế cậu. Cậu có thể đến bất cứ nơi đâu mình muốn, làm bất cứ việc gì mình muốn. Thế nhưng, ma thuật của Snape vẫn cám dỗ cậu như tiếng sáo gọi chim. Kể cả với đôi nhắm mắt, cậu biết chính xác rằng mình đang bay về phía người đàn ông. Cậu không cho phép bản thân. Cậu gập cánh lại và lao thẳng xuống sân bóng.

Cậu đã quá rõ rằng đây là điều cậu thực sự muốn, đã quá chắc chắn rằng không ai khác, không có bất cứ kẻ nào khác có thể thay thế vị trí của _ông_ _ấ_ _y_.

Cậu để bản năng dẫn lối khi rơi xuống, tin tưởng cơ thể cậu biết điều gì là tốt nhất. Tất cả những gì cậu phải làm là theo chiều những cơn gió.

“Harry!”

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng thét kinh hoàng của Ron, nhưng cậu không mở mắt ra. Cậu ngất ngây trong sức hút của trọng lực.

“Harry, bay lên đi!”

Harry không làm thế, vẫn chưa phải lúc. Cậu biết chính mình, cậu biết khả năng của mình, thứ cậu cậu, điều cậu muốn. Việc bỏ lại những lời nói dối và chấp nhận cảm xúc của mình trao trả lại cho cậu một điều gì đó gần như là sự giải phóng. Nó khiến cậu nhẹ hơn. Nó khiến việc bay lượn dễ dàng hơn.

“ _Harry_!”

Vẫn chưa, Harry nói với chính mình. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được bầu không khí xung quanh ấm hơn khi cậu lao gần xuống mặt đất. Cậu có thể làm được. Cậu chỉ phải tin vào chính mình. Adrenalin rần rật bên tai, cậu không còn nghe được bất cứ thứ gì ngoài tiếng tim đập như trống gióng trong lồng ngực mình.

Cậu mở cánh và mắt vào phút cuối cùng. Mặt cậu đã chạm gần sát đất, cậu có thể thấy rõ từng nhành cỏ. Phản lực quật lên cánh cậu, hai cánh tay cậu đau rần khi cậu ép cơ thể mình giảm tốc và lướt trên mặt cỏ, nhưng cậu đã làm được. Chân cậu quẹt qua nền đất cứng và cậu lướt quanh sân như một tầm thủ đắm chìm trong chiến thắng khi bắt được trái snitch.

Ron bay sát bên cậu và nó chỉ về phía khán đài. “Hãy nói chuyện.” Nó gợi ý với một nụ cười, rồi bay đi.

Harry bay theo nó và nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống trên lưng ghế. Khi cậu biến đổi lại, Ron cẩn thận đặt chiếc chổi của nó tựa lên ghế. Nó ngồi thỏm xuống một chiếc ghế khác và quan sát Harry.

“Giá mà có một điếu thuốc của Snape bây giờ.” Nó gợi ý. “Bồ không tình cờ có mang bên người đấy chứ?”

Harry lắc đầu và nói. “Xui cho bồ.”

“Mình đoán là vẫn không xui bằng bồ.” Ron nói, nhướn mày.

Harry cũng ngồi xuống nhưng không nói gì. Cậu quan sát bầu trời đêm, ngắm nhìn những vì sao lấp lánh ở vũ trụ xa tít tắp. Ron ngả người về đằng sau, quàng tay trên lưng ghế và gác chân lên chiếc ghế trước mặt.

“Vậy…” Ron mở lời, và mắt Harry nhắm lại, chờ đợi. Cậu buộc phải thừa nhận rằng mình có một chút bồn chồn. “Có chuyện gì giữa bồ và Snape?”

Sau cùng, được nghe câu hỏi đó cất thành tiếng, Harry thấy lòng mình thắt lại bởi khát khao. Cậu muốn đáp lại, _“M_ _ọ_ _i th_ _ứ_ _”_ , cậu muốn nói, _“Ông_ _ấ_ _y đã đ_ _ẩ_ _y mình xu_ _ố_ _ng và mình đã r_ _ơ_ _i, đã r_ _ơ_ _i quá sâu, Ron”_. Nhưng sự thật phức tạp hơn thế.

“Không gì cả.” Cuối cùng, cậu nói cùng một tiếng thở dài.

“Không gì cả ư?” Ron hỏi lại, không nhìn vào Harry. “Là không gì cả như giữa bồ và em gái mình năm ngoái, hay cái không gì cả của mình với Hermione trong khoảng bốn năm trước khi tụi mình chính thức hẹn hò?”

Harry nhếch miệng cười, rồi nụ cười của cậu vỡ òa thành tiếng. “Cái sau.” Cậu thừa nhận.

Ron gật khẽ, vẻ thấu hiểu.

Cuối cùng, Harry cũng nhìn nó. “Cuốn sách đó… là ý tưởng của mình bồ, đúng không? Bồ ấy không biết gì?”

Ron hỉnh mũi. “Harry, đó là bí quyết cho thành công vĩ đại của mình. Mình sẽ không bao giờ để lộ với Hermione là mình đã học tất cả mánh khóe từ một _cu_ _ố_ _n sách_. Bồ ấy sẽ nhạo mình cả đời mất.”

“Vậy thì tại sao? Tại sao bồ đưa nó cho mình?”

“Mình có thể thấy bồ khổ sở khi ở cạnh Ginny. Điều đó khiến mình nhức nhối bởi bồ là bạn mình và bởi con bé là em gái mình, nhưng mình nào có thể đi đến nói bồ hãy chia tay với con bé. Snape quan trọng với bồ hơn con bé nhiều.”

“Ông ấy cần mình.” Harry đáp khẽ.

“Phải, có lẽ là một hay hai lần một tuần.” Ron gật đầu. “Và bồ phải đến lớp, phải làm bài tập và hỗ trợ Wallace. Mình hiểu, bồ có quá nhiều việc. Nhưng bồ không bao giờ cố gắng bù đắp. Từ ngày đầu tiên của năm học, bồ đã xa cách với con bé.”

Giọng nó không có vẻ giận dữ. Nó chỉ nói như đang đưa ra sự thật.

“Nghe này.” Ron nói. “Nếu bồ yêu ai đó, bồ dành thời gian cho người đó, bồ hỏi han điều gì khiến họ trăn trở. Bồ chạm vào người đó, an ủi người đó. Mình không thấy điều đó giữa hai người và mình đoán.”

“Bồ đoán mình _gay_?” Harry nói, như không thể tin được.

“Có phải không?”

Harry nhún vai, không thừa nhận cũng không phủ nhận.

“Mình không nói gì với Hermione bởi… ừm… bởi mình không _bi_ _ế_ _t_ gì, nhưng mình đã hỏi bồ ấy vài chuyện. Harry, phù thủy có thể phán xét nhau dựa trên huyết thống, nhưng họ không mấy bận tâm mình nhét cái của quý đó vào đâu đâu.”

Harry đỏ mặt trước cách nói thẳng thừng của Ron, dẫu đó không phải lần đầu cậu nghĩ đến khả năng đó.

“Điều mình muốn nói ở đây là…” Ron thở dài. “Việc bồ có gay, hay không gay không quan trọng. Không ai bận tâm hết. Chúng mình không giống Muggle. Thật đấy.”

“Trừ khi bồ là học trò còn người đó là giáo sư.” Harry khẽ nhận xét.

“Phải phải.” Ron gằn giọng. “Ca này thì hơi trắc trở tí đỉnh.”

Hai đứa ngắm nhìn bầu trời một lúc, bất động và lặng yên. Không khí thật trong lành nên Harry không còn bận tâm về cái lạnh.

“Ông ấy quá… dữ dội.” Một lúc sau, Harry nói. “Mọi thứ ông ấy làm đều đầy… đam mê. Khi ông ấy chiến đấu, khi ông ấy tranh luận, khi ông ấy dạy… Là sống hoặc chết, tin tưởng hoặc dứt bỏ, câm hận hoặc… Mọi thứ đều _quá d_ _ữ_ _d_ _ộ_ _i_.”

Cậu thở dài nặng nề rồi nhìn Ron.

“Ông ấy cần sự giúp đỡ của mình, nhưng ông ấy đuổi mình đi. Ông ấy kinh sợ trước viễn cảnh làm tổn thương mình, nhưng ông ấy chiến đấu quyết liệt, và để mình cho bồ biết, ông ấy đã chiến thắng, nhưng ông ấy không bao giờ cố ý khiến mình đau đớn.” Harry mỗi lúc một cao giọng. “Ông ấy cầu xin mình để mặc ông ấy, nhưng khi mình từ chối, ông ấy ghì chặt lấy mình. Khi mình chạm vào ông ấy, mình cảm nhận được ngọn lửa dữ dội nhất thiêu đốt bên trong mình và thậm chí tồi tệ hơn, cả khi không có ma thuật của ông ấy chảy qua mình. Hoặc tuyệt vời hơn. Ông ấy chỉ cần lướt một ngón tay trên _lòng bàn tay_ mình thôi là đủ để khiến mình rụng rời. Ông ấy yêu cầu mình tin tưởng và rồi bịt mắt mình, chạm lên tay mình, lên _đùi_ mình, rồi tiếp tục bài giảng như thể chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra, như thể đó là cách hoàn toàn bình thường để dạy ai đó hóa thành chim. Khi ông ấy liếm Nụ hôn của Tử thần từ ngón tay mình, mình suýt chút nữa đã… Ron, mình suýt chút nữa đã…”

Cậu nhận ra Ron đang cố nén cười, nhưng cậu không thể ngừng trút ra những tích tụ trong lòng.

“Ông ấy bằng lòng để mình tước bỏ ma thuật của ông ấy, để ông ấy không phải làm tổn thương mình nữa. Làm sao mà điều đó có thể chẳng là gì?”

“Gì cơ?” Ron há hốc miệng.

“Ông ấy nói rằng bởi tính mạng của mình bị đe dọa, mình nên lựa chọn.”

“Cả tính mạng của thầy ấy nữa.” Ron nói, mặt nó bỗng tái xanh. “Bồ không thể tước bỏ ma thuật của một phù thủy… Điều đó chẳng khác nào Nụ hôn Giám ngục. Bồ vẫn tồn tại, nhưng không còn sống nữa.”

“Ông ấy đã điều chế một loại độc dược… Mình đoán nó sẽ hoàn toàn phong ấn ma thuật.”

“Ừm, nếu một kẻ nào đó có thể điều chế được một thứ như thế thì hẳn là thầy ấy…” Ron nhận định. “Nhưng việc đó là một sự… hy sinh. Từ bỏ ma thuật ư…” Nó rùng mình.

“Phải…” Harry lẩm nhẩm. “Mình đoán vậy.”

Ron chăm chú nhìn cậu. “Mình nhận ra bồ đã không ở trong ký túc tối Chủ nhật rồi, hay cả buổi sáng sau đó. Mình đoán là hai người…”

“Mình đã đến chỗ ông ấy. Mình chỉ muốn nói chuyện.”

“Hẳn rồi.” Ron nhăn nhở cười.

“Đồi bại.” Harry lẩm nhẩm, rồi nói tiếp. “Ông ấy đang ngủ. Mình cũng ngủ, trong văn phòng ông ấy, rồi thức dậy trên giường ông ấy vào sáng hôm sau.”

“Một nước đi quả cảm đấy, Harry.” Ron nhận xét. “Và? Có chuyện gì xảy ra không?”

“Mình ước là có.” Harry khẽ thừa nhận, rồi cậu lắc đầu. “Sẽ không có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra, bởi ông ấy không nghĩ như thế. Những đụng chạm chỉ là phương pháp dạy hoặc để mình tin tưởng ông ấy, khi mình suýt chút nữa đã hôn ông ấy, đó chỉ bởi vì ông ấy muốn đẩy mình xuống từ đỉnh tháp và không muốn mình nghĩ về chuyện đó, việc hút thuốc cũng vậy… chỉ là tàn tro và khói.”

Harry thở dài nặng nề, vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay. “Mỗi lần ông ấy hút mấy điếu thuốc chết tiệt đó, tất cả những gì mình có thể nghĩ đến là miệng ông ấy đặt ở một chỗ khác và suy nghĩ đó đang giết chết mình, Ron, bởi đối với ông ấy, chúng chẳng có nghĩa lý gì. Tất cả chỉ đang diễn ra trong đầu mình. Chúng không phải sự thật.”

Đến đây, Ron bật cười, nhưng không phải vì lý do mà Harry nghĩ.

“Ôi, tin mình đi bồ, đó chính xác là những điều thầy ta nghĩ.”

Harry nhìn lên. “Sao bồ biết được?”

“Snape có thể là một người đàn ông vô cùng dữ dội, nhưng thầy ấy không bao giờ làm bất cứ điều gì mà không có lý do. Thầy ấy luôn hành động với một mục đích, Harry. Nếu thầy ấy ngồi cạnh bồ tức là thầy ấy muốn gần gũi với bồ, thầy ấy chạm vào bồ bởi thầy ấy muốn cảm nhận bồ. Và tin mình đi, thầy ấy hút chung điếu thuốc với bồ chỉ bởi thầy ấy muốn nếm _b_ _ồ_. Và thầy ấy đã cùng bồ nếm Nụ hôn của Tử thần, Harry. Có lẽ bồ đã chẳng biết đó là gì nhưng mình cá là thầy ấy hoàn toàn hiểu điều mình đang làm.”

“Vậy tại sao? Tại sao ông ấy đuổi mình đi? Ông ấy cũng không dạy mình nữa.”

“Thầy ấy là một giáo sư, một _Hi_ _ệ_ _u tr_ _ưở_ _ng_.” Ron nói. “Nếu người ta biết được rằng thầy ấy đang ngủ với một học trò thì thầy ấy sẽ tiêu đời, dù bồ có đủ tuổi đi nữa.”

Harry ngả người về sau, để đầu nó ngả ra ngoài lưng ghế. Những vì sao sáng rõ nhưng nó không biết được điều gì sẽ chờ đợi mình ở tương lai.

“Nếu đúng vậy, mình cũng không thể làm gì được, phải không?” Một lúc lâu sau, Harry nói. “Mình đã hủy hoại ma thuật của ông ấy, mình không thể phá hỏng cả sự nghiệp của ông ấy.”

“Tươi tỉnh lên nào, bồ. Đã tháng Hai rồi. Năm học sẽ kết thúc vào tháng Sáu và rồi…

Harry nhắm mắt lại, cảm nhận một làn gió ấm vờn qua. _Và r_ _ồ_ _i_ sao? Mùa hạ bừng sáng và ngập tràn hạnh phúc ư? Nếu nhỡ không phải chỉ mối quan hệ học trò–giáo sư là lý do duy nhất khiến Snape giữ khoảng cách?

“Cảm ơn bồ.” Harry nói khẽ. “Vì điều này…”

Ron đập mạnh lên vai Harry. “Ơn huệ gì đâu, Harry. Mình luôn có mặt nếu bồ lại cần bay một chặp.”

Chúng đi xuống từ khán đài và quay về tòa lâu đài. Ron bước đi bên cạnh cậu, lại lặng thinh nhưng bầu không khí không còn nặng nề nữa. Trời đã tối và con đường dẫn đến sân Quidditch không được chiếu sáng nên chúng phải giơ cao tay để đầu đũa phép soi rọi đường đi.

Đột nhiên, Ron dừng lại. Harry đã toan hỏi nó tại sao, nhưng cậu cũng nghe thấy.

Những tiếng bước chân vọng lại gần chúng. Hối hả, gần như ai đó đang chạy, tuyết lạo xạo vỡ ra dưới bước chân nhẹ nhàng.

Co McGonagall hiện ra trước mặt chúng. Đầu đũa phép của Harry chiếu sáng khuôn mặt bà. Trông bà hoảng loạn và đầy lo âu. Trên trán bà là một vết thương vẫn đang rỉ máu.

“Trò đây rồi, Potter. Ơn Chúa.” Bà khịt mũi. “Đi theo ta. Chúng ta có một chút rắc rối.”

Bà dùng một tay hối chúng về phía tòa lâu đài và Harry nhận thấy những vết cắt đang chảy máu trên bàn tay bà. Cậu lập tức hiểu ra chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

“Ông ấy đang ở đâu?” Cậu gấp gáp hỏi.

“Trong văn phòng.” Cô McGonagall nói, bước nhanh hơn. “Thầy ấy gần như không còn tỉnh táo và hết sức nguy hiểm. Poppy tìm thấy thầy ấy nhưng chúng ta không thể làm gì, chúng ta thậm chí không thể lại gần thầy ấy.”

Harry đứng chết sững và nhìn lên tòa lâu đài. “Kẻ ngốc chết tiệt đó.” Cậu lẩm bẩm.

“Đi thôi, Trò Potter.” Cô McGonagall gào lên, nhưng Harry lắc đầu.

“Em sẽ đi đường tắt. Nhanh hơn.” Cậu nói rồi nhảy lên và hóa thành một con cú.

Kể cả khi phải đập cánh điên cuồng, cậu vẫn có thể nghe được tiếng thảng thốt của cô McGonagall. “Ồ!”

“Đẹp tuyệt, phải không ạ?” Ron hỏi.

“Đúng thế. Thầy ấy đã dạy rất tốt.”


	20. Phản ứng không mong đợi

## XX. Phản ứng không mong đợi

Harry phóng qua ô cửa sổ như điện xẹt, làm Bà Pomfrey hoảng hồn nhảy lùi lại.

“Con chim quái quỷ…” Bà rủa nhưng rồi trợn to mắt khi Harry biến lại thành hình dạng người.

Chân đáp đất, Harry nhìn quanh. Snape đang nằm dưới chân bàn và cậu lập tức hiểu ra những vết cắt nhỏ trên người cô McGonagall là từ đâu. Ma thuật của ông tỏa quanh ông như dòng điện. Những tia sét đánh ngẫu nhiên vào bất cứ thứ gì gần ông, và mỗi lần ánh chớp lóe lên, cơ thể ông dường như cũng co giật theo. Ông đang đau đớn, thậm chí là thống khổ.

Hiện trạng của ông còn tồi tệ hơn khối cầu ma thuật hoang dại bất khả xâm hại ngày trước. Không kẻ nào có thể tới gần ông, bà Pompfrey cũng đang lần chần ở một góc phòng phía xa. Đũa phép của bà và một chiếc đũa phép nữa, có lẽ là của cô McGonagall, nằm lăn lóc dưới sàn, ngay cạnh chân Snape. Rõ ràng ông đã tước đũa phép của họ ngay khoảnh khắc họ bước vào phòng.

Mắt Snape nhắm nghiền khi ông rên rỉ trong cơn đau thống khi ma thuật của ông lại bùng lên. Một tia chớp phóng ra và một ô kính cửa sổ vỡ vụn, vung vãi những mảnh kính đầy màu sắc ra khắp sàn.

“Snape!” Harry dợm bước lại gần ông, nhưng Bà Pomfrey hét lên ngăn cậu lại.

“Đừng, Trò Potter, thầy ấy sẽ khiến trò bị thương.”

“Không.” Harry nói chắc nịch khi cậu chậm rãi bước về phía Snape. “Xin hãy đi khỏi đây, Bà Pomfrey.” Harry yêu cầu. “Ông ấy sẽ không làm tổn hại đến cháu, nhưng Bà có thể sẽ gặp nguy.”

“Trò Potter, ta không cho rằng…”

“Cháu đã làm chuyện này nhiều lần rồi, xin Bà hãy rời đi.” Harry khẩn khoản. Cậu không dám chạm vào Snape khi Bà còn hiện diện tại đây.

Cánh cửa mở ra và cô McGonagall ngó vào phòng. Snape hẳn đã cảm nhận được sự xáo động bởi ma thuật của ông lại bùng lên. Hai người phụ nữ lớn tuổi hét lên dẫu tia ma thuật chỉ tấn công Harry, cậu đang là thứ gần ông nhất.

Harry cảm nhận được từng tia điện nhỏ tí tách trên da cậu, nhưng chúng không khiến cậu đau đớn. Ma thuật của ông chào mừng cậu, đón nhận cậu, ấm áp và nồng nhiệt.

Snape quay đầu về phía cậu và ông gằn giọng. Harry có cảm giác ông đã gọi tên cậu. Cậu muốn ôm lấy ông, nhưng cậu không dám, ít nhất là khi còn có mặt những người khác.

“Xin hãy đi khỏi đây.” Cậu lặp lại. “Em sẽ ổn thôi.” Cậu khẩn khoản nhìn vào mắt cô McGonagall và tiếp lời. “Giáo sư, xin hãy tin em, em không thể giúp ông ấy nếu hai người còn ở đây. Ma thuật của ông ấy không khiến em đau đớn. Hãy nhìn này.” Cậu với tay lại gần Snape, cậu chưa chạm đến ông, nhưng rất gần. Một tia chớp điện phóng lên bàn tay cậu, vờn trên da cậu như những cây kim tí xíu, nhột nhạt.

“ _Harry…_ ” Snape rên rỉ trong đau đớn và tiếng rên của ông dường như đã thuyết phục hai quý bà rời đi.

“Xin đừng để bất cứ ai vào đây!” Harry hướng dẫn họ và khi cả hai cuối cùng đã đi khỏi, cậu rút đũa phép ra và khóa cửa lại, để chắc chắn.

Cậu quỳ xuống bên cạnh Snape, thả rơi đũa phép xuống sàn. “Severus?” Cậu nhẹ nhàng gọi.

Snape rùng mình, toàn thân người ông co giật như thể ông đang trong cơn động kinh. Những tia chớp giật lên quanh Harry, đũa phép bay tứ tán, sách bị đốt rụi, nhưng Harry không hề xây xước.

Đôi mắt đen mở ra, mờ mịt và đau đớn. “Harry…” Snape thở dài. Ông yếu ớt nâng một bàn tay lên. “ _Đau_ … Xin hãy… _ch_ _ạ_ _m vào ta_ …”

Harry đưa cả hai tay nắm lấy bàn tay ông và cậu nắm thật chặt, đan những ngón tay họ vào nhau. Trước khi cậu cảm nhận được ma thuật của ông trào qua, trí óc cậu có một suy nghĩ tỉnh táo cuối cùng: đây là lần đầu tiên Snape không xua cậu đi khi ông đã đến bước đường cùng, và ông cũng không yêu cầu họ chiến đấu. Ông cần chạm vào Harry, nhưng là ông hay ma thuật của ông khao khát điều đó?

Và rồi luồng ma thuật như xung điện ập tới, quét đi mọi thứ khỏi tâm trí Harry. Mọi suy nghĩ, mọi cảm xúc chợt biến mất và cậu không còn biết mình đang ở đâu. Cậu chỉ còn cảm nhận được nguồn năng lượng hoang dại, thuần khiết, không đè nén, không áp chế. Cậu để nó nuốt lấy cậu, cùng nó bay lên cao, phóng qua những khoảng trắng sữa nối với bóng đêm vô tận. Cậu bỗng mù lòa và câm điếc, để mặc nguồn ma thuật nguyên sơ kia dịu dàng dẫn lối qua hư vô. Cậu tin tưởng nó.

Khi tỉnh lại, cậu không biết đã bao lâu trôi qua. Xung quanh họ là một đống hoang tàn, nhưng ít nhất những tia chớp điện không còn phóng ra từ Snape. Cửa tủ vỡ vụn, hàng triệu mảnh kính và gỗ li ti vung vãi khắp trên sàn. Những bức tường đen sạm như thể một quả bom đã phát nổ trong phòng, những trang giấy sách bị xé toạc vẫn đang bay lất phất trong không trung. Mọi đồ đạc, bàn và ghế đều bị uy lực của luồng ma thuật bùng nổ ném vào tường.

Harry ngẩng đầu lên, cố tập trung tinh thần khi dòng ma thuật sôi sục vẫn đang chảy qua cậu. Cậu đang nửa nằm trên người Snape, ông vẫn co giật bên dưới cậu. Cậu không dám buông tay ông, cậu không muốn.

Cậu cố nâng người dậy, dùng hai tay gầy chống đỡ sức nặng của cơ thể. Cánh tay cậu những muốn quỵ xuống mỗi lần Snape siết lấy tay cậu. Cậu chống đỡ được đủ lâu để có thể ngồi trên người ông, một tư thế cho phép cậu giữ thăng bằng tốt hơn, dẫu cậu chỉ trụ thêm được một vài giây.

Snape đột ngột co chân, hông ông thúc lên và Harry ngã về phía trước. Cậu rơi xuống khuôn ngực gầy, không đau đớn nhưng sự va chạm khiến cậu nghẹt thở. Cơ thể Snape bên dưới cậu giật lên đầy đau đớn.

Tâm trí Harry hầu như không nhận thức được cậu đang nằm trên người Snape. Dòng ma thuật đầy nhục cảm không ngừng tuôn chảy giữa họ khiến tâm trí cậu trống rỗng và vô cùng mẫn cảm. Cậu đã không nhận ra mình đang cương lên, cương đến đau đớn, đến mãi sau đó, khi cậu thấy mình đang cọ lên cơ thể Snape như con vật động dục.

Snape nắm tay cậu chặt đến nỗi cậu những tưởng ông sẽ nghiền nát xương cậu. Những ngón tay ông dữ dằn bấu vào da thịt cậu, như muốn bóp vụn từng khớp tay, nhưng chính Harry lại là kẻ đang đóng khung ông xuống sàn đất, ghì cánh tay ông đưa lên cao quá đầu.

Harry ép mình mở mắt và nhìn xuống Snape. Những lọn tóc dài vương trên khuôn mặt tái nhợt như những con rắn oằn lên mỗi lần Snape hất mặt qua trái rồi qua phải. Làn môi mỏng tách ra, ông thở hổn hển. Mồ hôi tuôn ra thành dòng, chảy dài trên trán ông. Harry cúi xuống và hôn lấy chúng.

Vị mặn trên đầu lưỡi khiến cậu rạo rực hơn. Thân người Snape vẫn ưỡn lên bên dưới cậu như những dòng triều dâng trên biển. Vai ông cứng lại, lưng ông cong lên khỏi sàn.

Là đau đớn hay khoái cảm? Harry không biết. Liệu Snape vẫn đang trong cơn đọa đày, hay có thể nào ông cũng đang cảm nhận được cùng một sự đói khát điên cuồng đang chảy trong huyết mạch cậu, khiến cậu mất trí và liều lĩnh.

“Snape.” Harry nhẹ nhàng gọi ông, đặt môi trên vành tai ông. “Severus…” Cậu lại gọi khi không có câu trả lời.

“Xin lỗi…” Snape thì thầm. “Xin lỗi… Ta không thể… Ta không thể ngừng nó…”

“Tại sao thầy không gọi em, thật ngu ngốc.” Harry nhẹ nhàng trách cứ. “Thầy đã hứa sẽ gọi em nếu thầy cần em.” Môi cậu đã dịch chuyển xuống cổ ông và cậu rải những nụ hôn trên đó. Mùi hương của mưa và biển cả xộc vào mũi cậu. Cậu gằn lên.

“Ta đã làm…” Snape lẩm nhẩm. “Ta đã cố…”

“Thầy còn đau không?” Harry hối hả hỏi. Cậu ước mình có thể ôm lấy ông, nhưng cậu chưa dám buông tay ông.

“Không, không đau đớn.” Snape rên rỉ. “Giống như ta đang bay.”

Một luồng sóng thuần năng lượng khác quét qua và cuốn phăng đi tất cả lý trí của Harry qua ô cửa kính vỡ. Cậu đổ người lên đôi bàn tay vẫn đang nắm của họ trên đầu Snape.

“Vâng, đúng vậy.” Cậu nói.

Cậu chống hai chân thật vững hai bên đùi ông, đẩy hông lên, ép mạnh xuống và lưng Snape cong lên trong cơn co giật cuối cùng. Đôi mắt đen choàng mở và làn môi mỏng của Snape hé ra, ông thét lên một tiếng vô thanh.

Khi ông ngã xuống sàn, Snape chăm chú quan sát Harry một lúc. Ông vẫn thở dốc, vẻ mặt ông u tối và khôn lường. Ma thuật không còn tràn qua giữa họ, nhưng Harry vẫn cảm nhận được khát khao đầy si mê kia. Cậu muốn ghì xuống, muốn ép sát lấy Snape, muốn xé toang lớp quần áo ẩm ướt, nhễ nhại mồ hôi của họ ra và lại nằm xuống bên trên ông.

Snape buông tay cậu nhưng ông không dịch chuyển.

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?” Harry hỏi.

Snape lắc đầu.

Harry chỉ quanh căn phòng và nói. “Nếu sau _chuy_ _ệ_ _n này_ , thầy dám nói rằng không phải việc của em, thầy đừng trách nắm đấm của em.” Cậu tuyên bố trước khi Snape có thể gạt cậu đi như ông vẫn thường làm.

Snape nhướn mày trước lời đe doạ, nhưng sau cùng, ông cho cậu câu trả lời. “Ta nhận được thư từ Kingsley. Wallace kêu gọi sa thải ta và ông ta đã gửi một công thư về rắc rối hiện tại của ta tới Hội đồng.”

“Nghe có vẻ không tốt lắm.” Harry trầm ngâm.

“Và việc trò nằm trên người ta, trong văn phòng của ta, _trông_ cũng không khá hơn. Trò làm ơn dịch ra được không?” Snape nhếch miệng.

Tư thế hiện tại của họ quả thực không đúng mực chút nào, nhưng vô cùng tuyệt vời và Harry ao ước được nằm nguyên đây. Tuy nhiên, cái gườm mắt của Snape nhanh chóng khiến cậu phải dứt người ra khỏi ông, một cách thận trọng, bởi cậu có thể chết vì thẹn nếu ông phát hiện ra cậu đã cương cứng bởi trải nghiệm vừa rồi.

Sau khi Harry đứng lên, Snape ngồi dậy và nhìn quanh đống đổ nát bụi bặm còn lại sau cuộc tàn phá mà ma thuật ông gây ra. Harry cũng đưa mắt nhìn quanh văn phòng hoang tàn, thầm nghĩ mình cần cảm ơn Snape một dịp nào đó bởi ông đã không giết cậu. Một nguồn năng lượng có thể gây ra sự huỷ diệt mức này hẳn cũng có thể dễ dàng nghiền nát cậu. Dẫu cậu biết đây hoàn toàn không phải chủ ý của ông.

Snape nhấc người khỏi sàn rồi bước về phía bàn làm việc của mình. Mất một lúc quờ quạng trong đống giấy bị xé nát và hàng trăm mảnh kính vỡ ông mới tìm thẫy đũa phép của mình. Ông nâng chiếc đũa lên và vẩy một lần vào chính ông, rồi vào căn phòng. Harry nhặt đũa phép của cô McGonagall và Bà Pomfrey rồi đứng sang một bên, quan sát căn phòng tự sắp xếp lại.

Chiếc bàn lớn dịch chuyển về lại vị trí ban đầu của nó, những chiếc ghế tự xếp theo trật tự ban đầu. Harry nhớ lại lần cậu đã thử bùa chú này sau cuộc chiến và cậu đã chật vật với nó đến nhường nào. Nhưng dường như nó chẳng là gì với Snape. Ông hầu như không hề nhìn đến những cuốn sách, những đồ đạc đang tự chữa lành chính chúng.

Ông quan sát Harry, đôi mắt đen sâu thẳm săm soi cậu. Ông đang thấy gì, muốn thấy gì? Những mảnh kính vỡ bay lên quanh họ và trong thoáng chốc, dường như bị đóng băng lại, hoặc có lẽ, dòng ma thuật tuôn ra từ Snape đã chững lại trong khoảnh khắc đó. Ánh nến ấm áp phản chiếu trên những mảnh kính lơ lửng. Harry nhìn vào đôi mắt đen ở phía bên kia phòng. Sự khao khát mới lắng xuống lại bùng lên trong cậu, thiêu đốt cậu. Cậu lưỡng lự bước về phía Snape, không thể gạt bỏ cảm giác nặng nề của mỗi bước chân.

Snape chớp mắt và những mảnh vỡ biến trở lại thành kính cửa sổ, ma thuật tiếp diễn và Harry đứng lại.

“Ta có làm tổn thương trò? Hay bất cứ ai không?” Snape khẽ hỏi.

Harry lắc đầu. Ông không nhớ gì về chuyện đã xảy ra sao? “Em không sao, nhưng thầy có lẽ nợ Giáo sư McGonagall một vài bùa chữa lành.”

Snape nhìn quanh căn phòng đã ngăn nắp trở lại, như thể ông đang đợi cô McGonagall nhảy ra từ sau giá sách bất cứ lúc nào.

“Bà ấy đang ở đâu?”

“Bên ngoài.” Harry nói. “Em sẽ ra gọi họ.”

Không khí trong phòng hồ như đã quánh đặc lại và Harry vui mừng chộp lấy cơ hội để bước ra xa khỏi Snape. Vị giáo sư và Bà Pomfrey đứng ngay ngoài cửa. Khi Harry vừa bước ra, bà y sĩ lập tức ôm lấy cậu.

“Thằng bé không hề hấn gì, Minerva.” Bà Pomfrey thông báo sau khi đã soi kỹ Harry từ đầu đến chân.

Cô McGonagall thở phào nhẹ nhõm rồi ôm lấy Harry. “Ta rất tiếc, Potter, vì phải yêu cầu trò làm điều này.”

Cảm giác tội lỗi bỗng chiếm lấy tâm trí Harry. “Dẫu sao đó cũng là lỗi của em, thưa Giáo sư.” Cậu nói khẽ, trả lại hai vị phù thủy đũa phép của họ.

“Thầy ấy đã nói với trò?” Cô McGonagall kinh ngạc.

Harry chỉ gật đầu. “Cô có thể vào trong. Ông ấy ổn rồi.”

Những ngón tay siết trên vai Harry nhẹ đến ngỡ ngàng. “Không ai trách cứ trò, Harry. Trò đã đúng khi đứng cạnh thầy ấy. Phải có người làm điều đó.” Giọng giáo sư McGonagall nhẹ và rưng rưng. Dứt lời, bà cùng Bà Pomfrey đi vào trong.

Harry không vào cùng họ. Cậu nhìn cánh cửa đã đóng lại một lúc rồi quay người đi. Họ không còn cần cậu ở đó nữa. Ma thuật của Snape đã bình thường trở lại, và mọi thứ cũng sẽ thế. Cậu bước xuống chiếc cầu thang dịch chuyển.

“Potter.” Cậu nghe tiếng gọi khẽ của Snape khi đã gần xuống đến chân cầu thang. Harry nhìn lên. Snape đứng trên đỉnh cầu thang, chắn lấp ánh sáng. Ông bước xuống vài bậc, giọng ông khẽ khàng. “Chúng ta cần nói chuyện.” Ông hất đầu về phía sau và nói thêm. “Chờ ta ngoài ban công. Ta sẽ sớm ra đó.”

Tim Harry bỗng đập loạn. “Vâng.” Cậu nói, rồi xoay người rời đi.

Xuống đến hành lang, cậu bước tới ô cửa sổ đầu tiên và mở nó ra. Cậu bay ra ngoài trong hình dạng cú và lượn những vòng nhỏ quanh văn phòng Snape trước khi đậu xuống lan can. Cậu biến trở lại thành người và chờ đợi.

Tiết trời lạnh lẽo. Cái buốt giá của buổi tối cuối tháng Hai quật lên Harry qua những lớp áo chùng của cậu. Cậu nhìn về đằng sau. Phòng ngủ của Snape được thắp sáng, mời gọi. Cậu do dự thử vặn nắm cửa và cánh cửa mở ra. Cậu bước vào trong.

Chỉ một tuần trước cậu đã ở đây, và căn phòng không hề đổi khác. Nhưng sau cuộc nói chuyện với Ron, hoặc có lẽ sau khi cậu đã thành thực hơn với chính mình, cậu cảm tưởng như mọi thứ đã thay đổi.

Cậu đến bên chiếc giường, thả người xuống. Cậu ngửa người ra, dẫu điều đó không giúp ngăn mùi hương len vào mũi cậu. Từ khoảnh khắc bước vào, cậu đã có thể ngửi được mùi hương trong lành như cơn mưa của ông, và giờ đây, khi cậu nghiêng đầu về phía ga giường, cậu căm ghét bản thân đến tột cùng vì khát khao _này_. Nó thật độc hại, cậu biết. Không chỉ cho Snape mà cả đối với cậu nữa.

Cậu nắm lấy tấm phủ giường và đưa lại gần mũi. Mắt nhắm lại. Cậu muốn nghiêng người nằm sấp xuống, muốn mường tượng rằng cậu đã không tách khỏi Snape, rằng cậu vẫn đang nằm trên ông, hông đẩy nhẹ lên, ấn xuống, gắt gao kiếm tìm. Có lẽ cậu đã ngủ quên, bởi điều tiếp theo cậu nhận thức được là giọng Snape vọng lại từ rất gần.

“Ta đã nói là ban công.” Snape nói, ông đang đứng ngay cạnh cậu.

Harry ngồi thẳng dậy, che đi bằng chứng của mộng tưởng hoang dại của mình. “Em mệt.” Cậu nói.

Cả hai tay Snape đều đang buông thõng và Harry những muốn nắm lấy chúng, để kéo người đàn ông ngã lên người cậu. Cậu lắc đầu, đưa tay xoa mặt. Cậu còn cần thêm những mộng tưởng nữa ư?

Cậu đứng dậy và bước ra xa khỏi chiếc giường, cố khiến trí óc mình tỉnh táo lại và gắng sức xua đi sự cương cứng nơi dục vọng mình, một nỗ lực vô vọng khi giờ đây cậu bị bủa vây bởi mùi hương của ông và đang ở trong phòng ngủ của ông.

“Thầy muốn nói gì?” Harry hỏi. Cậu đứng quay lưng về phía Snape, đầu hơi nghiêng và mắt lướt qua những tựa sách cậu chưa từng nghe về.

“Chúng ta sẽ không làm chuyện này nữa.” Snape nói đằng sau cậu.

“Chúng ta sẽ không cần làm chuyện này nữa, nếu thầy gọi em kịp thời.” Harry nói và xoay người lại. “Mọi thứ sẽ dễ dàng hơn khi thầy…” Giọng cậu lịm dần khi cậu nhìn lên Snape. Đôi mắt đen thẳm quan sát cậu, chờ đợi Harry nhận ra ngụ ý của ông.

“Chúng ta sẽ đấu tay đôi như ngày trước. Trò đã có được một ý niệm cơ bản về Ma thuật Tiềm thức, ta có thể dạy trò nhiều hơn. Nếu trò có thể chiến đấu mà không cần lời chú hay lá chắn, trò có thể phản xạ bằng bản năng và ta sẽ khó có thể làm tổn thương trò.”

Harry để ông nói, cho phép ông tuôn ra hết bất cứ ý tưởng nhảm nhí nào của mình. Rồi Harry chỉ lắc đầu và khẳng định chắc nịch. “Không.”

Snape sững lại giữa căn phòng. Đôi mắt thủy tinh đen gườm Harry.

“Potter.” Snpae nói, chất giọng ông lại đầy đe dọa.

“Em có thể giúp thầy.”

“Trò có thể, nhưng không phải bằng cách này. Không thể tiếp tục cách này.”

Có phải Snape đã nhận ra tình trạng của Harry? Có phải ông đã cảm nhận được khi Harry ép lên ông, dẫu ông đã mê man và thậm chí không nhớ đã làm bị thương cô McGonagall?

Harry cần biết điều gì đưa đến sự đường đột này. Mọi chuyện đều đã ổn, đã _ổ_ _n_.

“Tại sao?” Cậu hỏi.

Snape bước về phía cậu, gần như băng qua căn phòng. Chiếc áo chùng cuộn lên quanh ông, làm khuấy động luồng không khí quanh Harry khi ông dừng lại chỉ cách cậu chừng nửa sải tay.

“Trò biết tại sao.” Snape nói chắc nịch.

“Em không biết.” Harry lập tức phủ nhận.

“Chúng ta đã vượt qua lằn ranh _không bao gi_ _ờ_ được phép bước qua.” Snape nhẹ nhàng nói.

“Chúng ta đã không vượt qua gì hết. Mọi chuyện đều ổn.” Harry phản bác.

“Trò biết rằng mọi chuyện không hề ổn, Potter.” Snape nói. “Không còn ổn nữa. Điều chúng ta làm là _sai trái_.”

Harry lắc đầu phủ nhận. “Em không biết thầy đang nói gì.” Cậu nói. “Em chỉ nắm tay thầy để ma thuật của thầy dịu xuống. Không có gì sai trái trong hành động đó hết.”

“Không ư?” Snape rít khẽ.

Ông bước lên, dồn Harry đến khi lưng cậu đập lên bức tường. “Không ư?” Ông lặp lại, giọng ông khẽ khàng hơn, khơi gợi hơn.

“Không.” Harry khăng khăp đáp, kiên cường nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt u tối của Snape.

Ông tiến lại gần hơn nữa, cúi xuống nhìn Harry. Ông không chạm một ngón tay vào Harry, nhưng khi chất giọng thì thầm trầm khàn của ông cất lên, Harry chợt rùng mình.

“Vậy, giờ đây nếu ta chạm vào trò…” Ông nhìn xuống giữa cơ thể họ, đôi mắt thủy tinh đen dõi theo từng nhịp nhô lên hạ xuống của lồng ngực Harry, rồi xuống thấp hơn.

Snape để sự ám chỉ mập mờ lơ lửng giữa họ tựa như một sợi dây thừng. Harry có thể tóm lấy nó và cho mình một con đường sống. Dùng nó để trèo lên và trốn khỏi Snape cùng tất cả những lời buộc tội cay độc của ông. Sợi dây thừng ở đó, chờ đợi cậu, và trong một thoáng, mắt Snape dường như cũng tập trung nhìn vào thứ gì đó giữa họ, thứ gì đó trong khoảng không mỏng mảnh này, nhưng rồi ông nhăn mặt và lại nhìn lên Harry.

“Em không biết thầy đang nói gì, Giáo sư.” Harry lạnh lùng gạt đi, cau mày lại.

Cậu biết, hiển nhiên rồi, cậu biết đích xác điều ông muốn nói. Nhưng cậu không muốn đánh mất những gì cậu đã có với Snape, những khoảnh khắc của sự thăng hoa thuần tuý, những lời trào phúng họ trao đổi với nhau, những khoảng thinh lặng khi họ cùng hút chung một điếu thuốc. Cậu muốn ở lại gần bên ông, dẫu chỉ trong chốc lát.

Dĩ nhiên, Snape đã nhận ra. Làm sao đôi mắt tinh tường của ông có thể bỏ sót. Ông hẳn đã nhận ra mọi thứ đang thay đổi, ông hẳn đã nhận ra sự chuyển hoá trong bản chất, từ thanh sạch đến tội lỗi, từ vùng an toàn đến dải hiểm nguy, từ sự thuần khiết đến truỵ lạc.

Khi Snape đưa một bàn tay lên và đặt lên ngay trên khóa thắt lưng của Harry, ông dường như đã đặt tất cả vào tiếp điểm đó. Ông chống bàn tay kia lên tường, không để Harry một con đường thoát.

“Trò không biết ư?” Snape nói, giọng ông khàn đặc. “Trò có thể _v_ _ẫ_ _n_ không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra ư?”

Sợi dây vẫn ở đó, lơ lửng trong khoảng cách một gang tay ngăn tách cơ thể họ, quá gần nhưng vẫn đủ, chờ đợi, và chờ đợi.

Snape hẳn cũng đã thấy nó. Đó là đường thoát duy nhất. Kẻ nào đó trong họ phải chộp lấy nó, họ không thể ngu ngốc đến nỗi chọn ở lại, chọn bất động, chọn không trèo lên. Snape hẳn nhận thức rõ điều ông đang làm. Ông hẳn phải biết. Tại sao ông cũng không hành động?

Họ không thể làm điều này, không thể phơi bày mọi thứ ra ánh sáng. Cảm giác xấu hổ choán lấy Harry. Cậu đã nghĩ mình an toàn, miễn cậu chôn những mộng tưởng về Snape trong một góc tối của tâm trí mình, miễn cậu nắm tay ông khi người đàn ông không nhận thức được sự khao khát sục sôi chảy qua Harry. Nhưng việc làm tất cả những điều đó khi ông biết rõ ông ảnh hưởng đến Harry như thế nào lại là chuyện hoàn toàn khác.

Chuyện này không được phép xảy ra. Harry nên thuận theo điều kiện của Snape. Chuyện này quá sai trái. Đây là cửa ngõ của sự sa đọa. Là báo động đỏ. Là suy bại. Là điên rồ.

Nhưng nó cũng thật rạo rực. Đầy cám dỗ. Quá đỗi tuyệt vời. Harry có thể cảm nhận được máu cuộn chảy trong huyết quản và trái tim cậu đập điên loạn trong lồng ngực.

Đôi mắt đen thăm thẳm ghim cậu vào tường.

“Trò có dám nói, rằng điều này không sai trái?” Snape thì thầm.

“Em không biết thầy…” Harry mở miệng, nhưng khi Snape bắt đầu dịch chuyển bàn tay ông xuống, chậm, _th_ _ậ_ _t ch_ _ậ_ _m_ và những thanh âm nghẹn lại trong cổ họng cậu.

Họ đã đốt sợi dây thay vì chộp lấy nó. Họ đã chọn sự đọa đày thay vì địa đàng. Họ đã được trao cho quyền lựa chọn, nhưng đã bỏ qua cơ hội đó, cả Harry và Snape. Họ đã có thể lờ đi, đã có thể tiếp tục con đường độc lập được sắp sẵn, nhưng giờ đây, khả năng đó đã vuột khỏi tầm với. Bất cứ điều gì đang xảy ra lúc này đây không chỉ sai trái, mà còn là tất yếu.

“Dối trá…” Snape gằn lên một tiếng khi ông chậm rãi lướt những ngón tay trên dục vọng của cậu. Gò má ông hơi ửng lên, nhưng không khoả lấp đi sự hoang dại trong đôi mắt đen của ông khi ông nắm lấy dương vật cương cứng của Harry.

Mặt đỏ bừng, Harry cố lơ đi cơn hưng phấn tràn qua, cố cưỡng lại ham muốn đâm vào trong bàn tay nóng ấm kia.

“Vậy thì sao?” Cậu quyết liệt thách thức. “Miễn là em có thể giúp thầy, ai bận tâm cơ chứ?”

“ _Đi_ _ề_ _u này_ không giúp ta!” Snape rít lên, những ngón tay ông lướt trên dục vọng của Harry một lần nữa, rồi ông bước ra xa.

“Nhưng em có thể.” Harry nói, cậu sẵn sàng gạt đi lòng tự trọng của mình chỉ để thuyết phục Snape không quay lại với phương thức chiến đấu.

“Không, Potter. _Không_.” Snape gằn giọng. “Chúng ta không thể tiếp tục.”

“Tại sao?”

“ _T_ _ạ_ _i sao_ _ư_? Trò mù quáng đến thế sao?”

“Ma thuật của thầy không khiến em tổn thương. Còn chuyện gì có thể xảy ra chứ?” Harry hỏi, trách cứ.

“Ta không biết…” Snape thừa nhận, không giấu được vẻ bối rối. “Ta không bao giờ có thể ngờ rằng sự đụng chạm có thể…”

Ông nhìn Harry, sự thương hại trong mắt ông khiến Harry bỗng thấy chán ghét chính mình.

“Có thể sao, Snape?” Cậu gầm lên. “Thầy nói đi!”

Snape gườm mắt nhìn cậu, rồi ông xẵng giọng. “Có thể khiến trò hưng phấn.”

Harry gằn lên, những tiếng thoát ra từ miệng ông khiến mặt cậu nóng hơn nữa, nếu điều đó có thể. “Em ở độ tuổi mà rất nhiều thứ khiến em hưng phấn.”

Snape gục đầu xuống, vẻ đầu hàng. “Ta không nên là một trong những thứ đó.”

Harry sải bước về phía Snape, chọc một ngón tay lên ngực ông. “Không phải _th_ _ầ_ _y_. Là do ma thuật.”

“Ma thuật _c_ _ủ_ _a ta_.”

“Nguồn ma thuật hùng mạnh đến nỗi gần như hữu hình. Nó hoang dại, đầy hưng cảm, không giống thầy _chút nào_.” Harry gầm lên lời nói dối cuối cùng của mình.

Sự giận dữ lóe lên trong mắt Snape khi ông nhìn lên Harry. Ông cau mày với cậu nhưng trong đôi mắt thủy tinh đen của ông thoáng một nỗi đau.

Snape quay người đi và bước về phía bên kia phòng và trong thoáng chốc, Harry tưởng cậu đã thắng, rằng người đàn ông đang rút lui nhưng rồi Snape rút ra thứ gì đó từ ngăn kéo tủ và sải bước về phía Harry.

Ông ném một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng vào ngực Harry. Chỉ gợi ý đó cũng đủ khiến dạ dày Harry quặn lại.

“Đây là gì?” Harry hoang mang hỏi, chộp lấy chiếc phao cứu sinh cuối cùng.

“Đó, Potter, là áo của ta, và trò biết quá rõ.” Giọng Snape vô cảm. “Ta hình dung trò đã dọn sạch giường, nhưng ta tìm thấy nó trên sàn.”

Mắt mở to, Harry nhìn trân trân chiếc áo trong tay. Chiếc áo giờ đây trắng tinh và sạch sẽ nhưng vẫn có những nếp nhăn như thể ai đó đã hết lần này đến lần khác rút nó ra chỉ để cầm trên tay, trăn trở.

“Tại sao?” Snape khẽ hỏi.

“Em không biết…” Harry trả lời, gần như không rõ tiếng.

“Đừng nói dối.”

Harry chớp mắt, nhìn vào đôi mắt đen thăm thẳm của ông. “Nó có mùi của thầy.” Cậu thì thầm, tuyệt vọng.

Khoảnh khắc sau đó, Harry thấy mình trong vòng tay Snape một lần nữa. Đó là một cái ôm thật dịu dàng và trong sáng. Cả hai cánh tay cậu và áo sơ mi của Snape bị ép giữa cơ thể họ và Harry vùi mặt vào lớp vải trắng.

“Em thật ngu ngốc…” Snape lẩm nhẩm, nhẹ nhàng trên đỉnh đầu Harry. “Giờ em hiểu tại sao chúng ta không được phép tiếp tục rồi chứ?”

Harry không nói gì. Cậu chỉ tựa đầu lên vai ông. Cậu không muốn chấm dứt, không đời nào. Chúa ơi, cậu chỉ muốn được mãi thế này đến thời khắc trút hơi thở cuối cùng, muốn được ở trong vòng tay rắn chắc, muốn cơ thể ấm nóng ép lên cơ thể mình, những ngón tay dịu dàng vuốt tóc cậu và mùi hương trong lành của cơn mưa bao bọc lấy cậu.

Khi tay Harry ấn lên ngực Snape, cậu chợt cảm nhận được thứ gì đó, một mối buộc cứng ngay bên trên vị trí trái tim ông. Cậu lướt những ngón tay trên nó, cố cảm nhận đó là thứ gì.

Snape buông cậu ra, không báo trước, như thể chỉ đụng chạm nhỏ nhoi đó thôi cũng đã quá nhiều, quá sai trái. Liệu có phải đó sẽ là giới hạn của họ từ nay về sau?

Harry xấu hổ rụt nhanh tay lại, thầm ước nguyện Snape sẽ không rời xa cậu, dẫu cơ hội đó quá đỗi nhỏ bé. Cố nhiên, hy vọng của cậu chỉ dẫn đến tuyệt vọng. Snape bước lùi lại.

Cậu không dám ngước nhìn lên, cậu chỉ nắm chặt lấy chiếc áo trắng, để lực nắm ép thành những nếp nhăn mới trên lớp vải. Thế nhưng, cậu vẫn có thể nhìn được từ góc tầm nhìn mình khi Snape đưa tay lên cổ ông. Những ngón tay khéo léo cởi nhanh hai khuya áo trên cùng rồi biến mất dưới những lớp vải. Vài giây sau, Snape rút ra một sợi dây chuyền đen dài, sợi dây chuyền quá đỗi quen thuộc với Harry.

“Thầy đeo nó?” Cậu hỏi, ngỡ ngàng khi Snape buông sợi dây. Mặt đá mặt trăng bọc trong đôi cánh rơi lên ngực ông.

“Luôn luôn.” Giọng ông trầm, khẽ khàng không hơn một lời thì thầm. “Nó khiến ta bình tĩnh, giống như khi em chạm vào ta.”

Harry đưa tay lên. Ông không ngăn cậu khi những ngón tay cậu nắm lấy mặt đá nhỏ. Phiến đá bọc trong thân nhiệt của Snape, gần như nóng bỏng trong tay cậu. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được nó ăn mòn da thịt cậu, khắc lên lòng bàn tay cậu, như một hình xăm, đánh dấu cậu.

Cậu nghiêng người về phía ông, ngước nhìn lên đôi mắt đen thẳm và hôn lên viên đá, để nó thiêu đốt làn môi cậu.

Snape hít vào một hơi sâu và dài, run rẩy, rõ ràng để khiến chính ông bình tĩnh. Tuy nhiên, Harry biết rằng đã quá muộn, cậu có thể cảm nhận được. Cả cơ thể cậu, hoặc ma thuật của cậu, dường như đã đồng điệu cùng Snape.

Ban đầu, luồng ma thuật chỉ như đường móp méo quanh cơ thể Snape, giống như hơi nóng khiến không khí bốc hơi rồi nó chầm chậm sậm lại, chuyển màu xanh dương, hữu thể hơn, toả sáng, chập chờn. Nó mang màu xanh óng ánh, như những sợi lông đen dưới ánh trăng.

Snape đã lắc đầu, nhưng Harry vẫn nói. “Đưa tay cho em.”

Đôi mắt đen nhắm lại, tay ông co giật như thể ông _mu_ _ố_ _n_ đưa ra, muốn nắm lấy tay cậu. “Không.” Ông yếu ớt nói.

“Xin thầy…” Harry thì thầm. “Em hứa… em sẽ… Em sẽ cư xử đúng mực.”

Đôi mắt đen choàng mở và Snape giật người ra xa. “ _Em_ ư…” Ông bàng hoàng nói. “Em mù rồi sao? Em vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra ư?” Ông gằn lên, giọng ông đầy tuyệt vọng khi ông bước lùi lại, mỗi lúc một xa cậu. “Harry, điều ta lo ngại không phải là giới hạn sự tự chủ _c_ _ủ_ _a em_.”

Harry quan sát ông, mắt mở to. Cậu biết sự thảng thốt đang hiện rõ trên gương mặt mình.

Vậy là tất cả không chỉ diễn ra trong tâm trí cậu. Những đụng chạm kia không hề vô nghĩa, không thể gạt đi bằng một cái lắc đầu phủ nhận. Điều đó là thực. Mọi thứ đều có thực.

“Em không nên tin tưởng ta, Harry.” Snape nói, giọng ông chắc chắn hơn. Ông gục đầu, nhìn xuống sàn nhà. “Đáng ra em đã không nên tin tưởng ta.”


	21. Tiếng gọi từ Hoang Vu

## XXI. Tiếng gọi từ Hoang Vu

Harry theo Snape bước ra ngoài ban công. Cậu bỗng cảm giác như đã nhiều tuần trôi qua kể từ khi cậu ở ngoài kia, bay lượn cùng Ron, nhưng những sự kiện đó vẫn trong cùng một tối, dưới cùng một bầu trời, cùng những vì sao. Chỉ có họ đã đổi khác, ít nhất là trong cảm nhận của cậu.

“Ông giận em?” Harry hỏi khẽ.

 _Ông giận dữ_ _vì khao khát em?_

Trên nền trời đêm, quầng sáng ma thuật bao quanh Snape thật đẹp đẽ. Nó rung động khẽ khàng, mềm mại như dòng nước chảy, chuyển màu từ lam ngọc đến xanh dương.

Snape tựa lên lan can, lưng quay vào Harry. Ông không nhìn lại khi cậu bước ra, nhưng ông cũng không xua cậu đi nên Harry coi đó như dấu hiệu cho phép cậu ở lại. Nhưng ông vẫn bất động, và Harry nghĩ có thể ông đã không nghe thấy cậu, nhưng rồi cuối cùng, Snape lắc đầu, dẫu chỉ là một cử động rất nhỏ.

Harry đứng cạnh ông. Snape hít một hơi thuốc thật dài, những ngón tay đặt trên môi ông run rẩy. Ông thở làn khói ra rồi nói. “Ta đã nói với em, Potter. Nó xuất hiện khi ta hưng cảm, mất kiểm soát. Giận dữ, kinh hoàng, hạnh phúc… hay thèm khát, không quan trọng.”

“Em không muốn khiến mọi thứ tồi tệ hơn.” Harry thì thầm. “Ông có muốn em rời đi không?”

Snape cuối cùng cũng nhìn cậu. “Ta không muốn em rời đi. Ta muốn em ở nguyên đây. Nhưng em không được phép ở lại. Em _c_ _ầ_ _n_ đi khỏi đây. Chúng ta không thể tiếp tục.”

Nhiều phút trôi qua, nhưng không ai trong họ dịch chuyển để đi khỏi đó. Thời gian như ngưng đọng lại. Chỉ có đốm lửa đầu điếu thuốc đôi lần sáng lên khi Snape hít vào. Harry nhìn vào đôi mắt đen rực cháy. Gió xé qua mái tóc dài của ông, những lọn tóc đen nhảy múa và bay trong gió như những dòng mực được đổ ra từ hũ.

Harry lường được hiểm hoạ, cậu biết đây là một ván bài nguy hiểm. Cậu biết họ sẽ phải đánh cược thứ gì. Thế nhưng… Snape đang ở ngay đó và cậu muốn chạm vào ông.

Cậu mở lời, vừa kinh sợ vừa hưng phấn.

“Nếu em không muốn đi thì sao?”

Mắt Snape nhắm lại trong thoáng chốc, rồi ông thở dài. Ông nhìn Harry, mắt rực cháy một khát khao, rồi ông chậm rãi đặt điếu thuốc lên miệng cậu. Những đầu ngón tay ông ấn lên môi Harry và cậu hôn lên chúng.

“Sẽ tệ lắm sao?” Một lúc sau, Harry ngập ngừng hỏi. Giọng cậu khẽ khàng như một lời thì thầm, nhưng ẩn ý đằng sau bốn tiếng đó như chỉ muốn gào lên với màn đêm điều cậu muốn, nơi chốn cậu cần.

Mắt Snape loé sáng và ông ném điếu thuốc đi, những ngón tay ông thế chỗ và ông nâng cằm Harry. Ngón cái vuốt ve làn môi cậu rồi ông nhẹ nhàng ấn ngón tay vào trong khuôn miệng. Harry đưa lưỡi quét qua, mút lấy nó như thể đó chỉ là đầu lọc của điếu thuốc.

Cậu có thể nghe tiếng Snape hổn hển, trước khi người đàn ông lại gần và đặt một nụ hôn thật dịu dàng trên trán Harry, ngay gần vết sẹo.

“Sẽ vô cùng tuyệt vời. Ngoạn mục. Hoang dại.” Snape thì thầm, giọng ông khàn. “Và đó là lý do tại sao điều đó lại nguy hiểm đến vậy.”

Harry chộp lấy cổ tay ông. Ma thuật của Snape dập dờn, đón nhận cậu. Một tiếng rên khẽ đầy ham muốn thoát ra từ cổ họng cậu.

“Ông cần em.” Harry nói và đưa tay ra.

“Không.” Snape lắc đầu, nhưng ông cũng nâng tay lên. “Ta _mu_ _ố_ _n_ em.”

Harry rên khẽ khi bàn tay họ cuốn lấy nhau, những ngón tay đan vào nhau, một lần nữa. Snape kéo cậu lại gần ông và Harry vui vẻ thuận theo.

“Nhưng ta sẽ không chạm vào em. Tuy nhiên, việc em làm nằm ngoài tầm kiểm soát của ta.” Snape tuyên bố và ban đầu, trí óc mờ mịt bởi dục vọng của Harry đã không thể lý giải điều ông nói, cho đến khi Snape chèn đùi ông vào giữa hai chân Harry và giữ nó ở nguyên đó như thể chỉ là một sự tình cờ.

Harry rên rỉ và ép lên đùi ông. Snape không tách người ra, nhưng ma thuật của ông rung chuyển trên làn da Harry như hàng trăm ngàn con ong đập cánh.

Khi nguồn ma thuật dữ dội ồ ạt tràn qua huyết mạch cậu lần thứ hai cùng một tối, Harry hầu như không còn nhận thức được chuyển động của cơ thể mình, không còn nhận thức được về những ngón tay cậu đang siết chặt hơn, hơi thở cậu gấp gáp trên cần cổ Snape, cậu không còn cảm nhận được tất cả những điều đó. Cậu chỉ tập trung vào một điều duy nhất: không cọ xát lên nơi đùi ông đang chèn giữa hai chân cậu.

Có lẽ nào cậu được phép làm điều này? Chẳng phải cậu chỉ _m_ _ớ_ _i_ hứa rằng cậu sẽ kiểm soát bản thân sao?

“Bất kể điều em làm, đây cũng sẽ là lần cuối ta cho phép chuyện này xảy ra.” Snape nói khẽ. Dịu dàng, âm trầm, như một mảnh lụa lướt qua tai Harry. “Em có thể tận hưởng nó.”

Harry hít sâu vào một hơi, môi cậu hé mở và cậu kề miệng lên cổ ông. Cậu không muốn chuyện này chấm dứt. Cậu có thể làm bất cứ điều gì chỉ để cảm nhận khối năng lượng này xâm chiếm cậu lần này đến lần khác. Chỉ để được ép sát lên cơ thể ông như lúc này, say đắm với những hứa hẹn.

Thế nhưng, cậu ngước nhìn lên khuôn mặt đã chiếm giữ trái tim cậu từ rất lâu về trước.

“Em không muốn hưởng thụ một mình.”

Snape nuốt khan. Harry có thể cảm nhận được sự do dự của ông, đôi vai ông cứng lại, hơi thở ông run rẩy, trước khi ông có thể nói. “Ta đã tận hưởng phần mình trong văn phòng ban nãy.”

Phải mất một lúc Harry mới hiểu được ý Snape, nhưng hình ảnh người đàn ông bên dưới cậu, lưng cong lên khỏi sàn, miệng hé mở trong một tiếng hét vô thanh là lời giải thích quá đỗi rõ ràng.

“Bởi vậy, em cũng được phép hưởng phần mình.” Snape giải thích.

“Ông… tại đó… ông…?” Ứ nghẹn, Harry thậm chí không nói được một câu có nghĩa, tâm trí cậu vẫn mải mê tua lại hình ảnh kia. Cậu gần như không thể thở, nhưng hông cậu thình lình giật lên, không tự chủ. “Sao ông không…”

“Không sao, nói em biết?” Snape nhếch miệng. “Lần sau, ta sẽ cần thông báo cho em phải không?”

Harry biết Snape không có ý đó, và chết tiệt, hẳn ông cũng hiểu rõ, Harry có thể đọc được điều đó trên khuôn mặt ông. Nhưng hai tiếng _l_ _ầ_ _n sau_ khiến cơ thể Harry rúng động và cậu cọ lên người ông, lần này có chủ ý.

“Sẽ không có lần sau.” Snape cảnh báo trước khi Harry kịp nói lời nào.

Cậu có thể cảm nhận được liên kết giữa họ yếu dần, ma thuật của Snape đang thu về. Dường như ông đang bình tĩnh lại, hoặc đúng hơn, đã lấy lại sự tự chủ.

Đôi mắt đen sáng lấp lánh trong ánh trăng. “Dùng ta.” Snape nói, rồi ông tiếp lời, với một nụ cười tự mãn và thách thức. “Ta sẽ khiến em thoả mãn hơn áo sơ mi của mình.” Rồi chân ông hơi thúc lên, mời gọi.

Cơ thể Harry đáp lại bằng một rung chấn hoang dại. Cảm giác bồn chồn nhộn nhạo đã biến mất, chỉ để lại một con quái vật bên trong cậu, một con rồng thổi lửa vào từng huyết mạch của Harry.

“Hẳn rồi.” Cậu đáp với nụ cười bỡn cợt. “Tuy nhiên, không có gì ngăn cách giữa em và áo sơ mi của ông.”

“Đừng tham lam.” Snape thận trọng khuyên cậu, dẫu Harry dám cá rằng hình ảnh kia không hẳn không tác động đến ông. “Đây là tất cả những gì ta dám cho phép em.”

Snape không còn tỏa sáng nữa. Ma thuật của ông lặng lẽ rút lại và dẫu Harry vẫn cảm nhận được sự rung chuyển trong từng ngóc ngách cơ thể cậu, cậu đoán đó là do một nguyên nhân khác. Sự lặng lẽ và bình yên của ma thuật ông thật lạ lùng, Harry chưa quen với nó.

“Ông đang dần kiểm soát được nó?”

“Phải, và không.” Snape nói. “Hãy nhớ, chỉ một tiếng đồng hồ trước ta đã hoàn toàn mất tự chủ. Nhưng nó trở nên bình lặng khi ta thuận theo ham muốn của mình.

“Và ham muốn đó là gì, Giáo sư Snape?” Harry ngây thơ hỏi, rồi ép dương vật mình lên đùi ông. “Thứ này?”

Snape cau mày, chân ông hơi nhấc lên. “ _Trò Potter_.” Giọng ông u tối. “Dừng trò chơi này lại. Em hiểu quá rõ điều ta muốn làm với em. Lý do duy nhất em không đang nằm trên giường với thứ đó của ta bên trong em ngay lúc này là bởi, tạ ơn Merlin, ít nhất ta vẫn hoàn toàn kiểm soát được cơ thể mình, và ta sẽ _không cho phép_ bất cứ điều gì xảy ra giữa chúng ta.”

“Thật vậy sao, thưa Giáo sư?” Harry ngạo mạn hỏi, rồi nhìn xuống giữa cơ thể họ. Ánh mắt của Snape dõi theo điểm nhìn của cậu.

Harry vẫn đứng thung dung, nhưng Snape đang chậm rãi cọ lên cậu, dục vọng nửa cương cứng của ông dịch chuyển trên phần đùi rắn chắc của Harry. Chuyển động đó lập tức ngừng lại ngay khi Snape ý thức được. Ông buông hai tay Harry ra và nắm lấy thành lan can.

Nhưng Harry không có ý định buông tha ông. Cậu chậm rãi cử động, dịch chuyển, cọ xát dục vọng của cả cậu và Snape lên chân họ.

“Ông biết không, em nghĩ em cũng không phản đối ý tưởng đó đâu.” Harry thận trọng gợi ý, tay đặt trên hông ông.

“Ý tưởng nào?” Snape gằn giọng.

“Ông, em, trên giường. Ngay lúc này.”

Snape nhìn xoáy vào cậu một lúc lâu, rồi ông dùng cả hai tay nắm lấy mông Harry, kéo cậu lại gần, chân co lên, tì vào lan can. Harry bị đặt trên đùi ông, ngón chân cậu chỉ mấp mé chạm đất. Cậu ngã về phía trước, khẽ rên lên.

“ _Đây_ là điều duy nhất ta có thể cho em.” Snape gầm lên, môi ông đặt trên tai Harry. “Nhận lấy hoặc bỏ đi.”

Harry mỉm cười với chính mình. Cậu vòng tay quanh cổ Snape, chôn những ngón tay trong những lọn tóc đen, cậu đẩy hông, thúc về phía trước. Cậu hít thật sâu mùi hương quyến rũ, để cơ thể cậu ấn lên chân ông giữa chân cậu và ép đùi mình lên phần nam tính của Snape.

Nhìn xuống giữa cơ thể họ, cậu có thể thấy rõ đường viền nơi dục vọng của họ gồ lên, ấn lên lớp vải jeans xanh và quần dài đen. Harry muốn chạm vào nó, tò mò muốn biết cảm giác nắm lấy dương vật một người đàn ông khác, muốn biết về sự khác biệt nếu cậu vuốt ve Snape chứ không phải chính mình. Cậu băn khoăn nó sẽ có vị gì, sẽ ép lên lưỡi cậu như thế nào.

Cậu cảm nhận được nụ hôn trên cổ mình, rồi thêm những nụ hôn nữa. Snape liếm cần cổ cậu. Hơi thở nóng hổi mơn trớn cậu khi miệng Snape áp lên làn da bỏng rát. Harry thét lên khi ông mút trên da cậu, để lại những vết bầm mà cậu chắc chắn rằng ông sẽ không đề nghị giúp cậu chữa lành.

Những ngón tay bấu chặt vào mông cậu, dẫn dắt cậu, giúp cậu thúc lên, kéo cậu vào gần hơn nữa. Không kiềm chế, cậu nắm lấy tóc của Snape. Ông gằn lên, một tiếng thở dài sâu, trầm, run rẩy, đầy dục vọng. Ông cắn xuống da Harry.

Harry có cảm giác cậu đang tan chảy trong khoái cảm. Điều này quá tuyệt vời, _đi_ _ề_ _u này_ , dẫu là là dạo đầu, khiến cậu băn khoăn sẽ thế nào nếu Snape áp lên cậu không mảnh vải, phơi bày, trần trụi. Làn da trắng, mái tóc đen chảy trên đôi vai trần khi ông thúc lên, không phải trên cậu, mà là _bên trong_ …

“Cho em gần ông hơn.” Cậu thì thầm thật khẽ, van xin lần cuối cùng.

“Ôi, em đã rất gần. Đã quá gần.” Snape đáp, hổn hển, vẫn không ngừng cử động, chuyển động, ghì ép.

Harry thở ra, một âm thanh thô ráp gần như một tiếng gào. “Gần hơn nữa.” Cậu ra lệnh, mắt nhắm lại, những ngón tay trườn xuống nắm lấy dục vọng của Snape. Ông không ngăn cậu lại.

Chết tiệt, cảm giác thật kì cục, lạ lẫm, nhưng dẫu vậy, con rồng trong bụng Harry gầm lên. Thứ đó của ông dài và cứng như thép và Harry bóp lấy, ngượng ngập, dùng lòng bàn tay ấn lên nó với những chuyển động thô bạo.

Snape rên rỉ, _rên r_ _ỉ_ , tiếng rên của ông đầy tuyệt vọng, hứng khởi, đói khát và Harry ghé sát gần tai ông. Cậu hôn lên vành tai, lướt lưỡi theo đường cong viền tai ông, ngậm lấy dái tay và mút lấy nó.

“Ông có muốn làm tình với em không?” Cậu hạ giọng hỏi. Đó không phải một lời mời, vẫn chưa. Chỉ là sự dẫn dụ bằng từ ngữ thay vì một ánh nhìn.

Snape rên lên, tiếng rên của ông gần như một tiếng nức nở. “Em biết là ta muốn.” Ông nghẹn ngào.

Một tay ông xộc lên lưng cậu, đẩy áo cậu lên, vuốt ve vùng da trần của Harry, tay kia trườn xuống mông cậu, tiến vào giữa hai chân cậu sâu đến nỗi Harry có thể cảm nhận được những ngón tay trên tinh hoàn cậu.

“Ôi lạy Chúa.” Cậu rên rỉ. “Ông khiến mọi chuyện thật khó khăn, Severus.”

“ _Ta_ ư? Ta khiến mọi chuyện khó khăn?” Snape hỉnh mũi rồi xoay họ lại. Ông ép Harry lên lan can, tay bóp mông cậu khi ông đâm vào cậu mạnh và gấp gáp, đầy khẩn trương. Harry giữ tay cậu giữa họ, vẫn xoa nắn dương vật của ông.

Những ngón tay Snape bấu lên lưng cậu, móng tay của ông cắm vào làn da cậu khi ông dứt người ra. “Ta cho em một lời mời đơn giản và giờ hãy nhìn chúng ta, cọ xát nhau như động vật.”

Harry đặt tay mình trên ngực Snape. “Nhưng chúng ta không phải động vật, phải không?” Cậu hỏi và đẩy người đàn ông ra. Cậu ngạc nhiên khi thấy mình không cần dùng nhiều lực, dẫu Snape tóm chặt lấy cậu ở mọi nơi.

Ông nhìn cậu, bối rối, dò xét khuôn mặt cậu, đầy lo âu. Harry nghiêng người và đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ, một nụ hôn phớt trên môi Snape. Hành động này khiến bản thân cậu bất ngờ hơn bất cứ thứ gì khác. Rồi Harry thu người lại, hít thở sâu và mỉm cười, tự thoả mãn.

“Cảm ơn vì lời mời, nhưng em phải từ chối.”

“ _Sao c_ _ơ_?” Snape gầm lên.

Harry nhảy lên để ngồi trên thành lan can, vuốt lại tóc mình. Cậu nhún vai. “Cho em một điếu thuốc, được không?”

Snape chăm chú nhìn cậu một lúc lâu, ngỡ ngàng, rồi ông bực bội nhìn quanh như thể muốn tìm ai đó giải thích cho ông chuyện quái quỷ gì đang diễn ra. Bàn tay ông cuộn lại trong một thoáng rồi ông hít vào một hơi thật sâu.

Snape trông thật lôi cuốn khi ông chạm ngưỡng giới hạn của sự tự chủ. Mái tóc dài, thẳng giờ đây rối tung, quần áo xô lệch, gò má đỏ, đôi mắt đen thẳm sáng rực bởi dục vọng. Bên trong ông là một khối năng lượng hùng mạnh nhường nào, Harry đã _c_ _ả_ _m nh_ _ậ_ _n_ nó, và nó vẫn ở đó, rung động bên dưới làn da ông.

Snape gườm mắt nhìn cậu thêm một lúc nữa, rồi ông cau mày, một nét cười thậm chí đã mơ hồ hiện lên trên môi ông. Nhưng ông không nói gì, chỉ rút chiếc hộp bạc từ trong túi áo mình và ném vào ngực Harry.

Harry bắt lấy nó, đắc trí mở ra. Khi cậu vừa đặt điếu thuốc giữa môi mình, Snape búng ngón tay và đưa ngọn lửa nhỏ ra để Harry châm thuốc.

Khi đầu thuốc cháy đỏ, Harry ngả người ra sau, thở ra một làn khói. Điếu thuốc không có vị bạc hà, và giờ cậu đã hiểu tại sao. Đó là mùi vị của làn môi ông, không phải đầu lọc.

“Đây là kế hoạch ma mãnh của em?” Snape hỏi. “ _Đùa gi_ _ỡ_ _n_ ta, đến khi ta mất kiểm soát và ngấu nghiến em?”

Harry nhún vai, ngây thơ đáp. “Em không biết ông đang nói gì.”

“Hay mình đang nói chuyện _v_ _ớ_ _i ai_.” Snape nói rồi chậm rãi bước lên, tiến vào giữa hai chân Harry. “Ta là một Slytherin, Potter, ta đã chơi trò này từ rất lâu trước khi em ra đời.”

“Ông yêu cầu em nhận lấy hoặc bỏ đi, nên em phải từ bỏ. Ừm… theo một nghĩa nào đó.” Cậu nói, bởi cậu không hề định bỏ cuộc.

Cậu đưa điếu thuốc cho Snape. Một lúc sau, họ chỉ lặng lẽ hút.

“Ông biết rằng chuyện này sẽ không thay đổi bất cứ điều gì, phải không?” Harry khẽ hỏi. “Em vẫn tin tưởng ông.” Cậu nhìn xuống vực sâu tối đen bên dưới, cảm nhận sự hư vô đang ra sức hút lấy cậu. “Chỉ bởi ông… có cảm giác với em, không có nghĩa là em không nên tin tưởng ông. Hơn nữa, điều đó cũng khá hiển nhiên, bởi…”

Snape nhướn mày. “Em có đang tự tin thái quá về bản thân không?” Ông hỏi kèm một cái hỉnh mũi.

Harry bật cười. “Em muốn nói về ma thuật của ông khi chúng ta chạm vào nhau. Ông cũng có chung cảm nhận với em đúng không? Giống như khi ta bay, tuyệt vời hơn thế nữa.”

Snape gật đầu. “Tuy nhiên, cảm giác của ta về em không liên quan tới ma thuật của ta.” Ông nhếch miệng cười, thâm trầm. “Ta sẽ không dạy Weasley Phép Hoá Thú theo cách ta dạy em.”

Harry nhún vai. “Bồ ấy cũng sẽ không cho phép ông. Không như em.”

“Ta biết mọi thứ đều sai trái.” Snape nói. “Từ khoảnh khắc em bước vào văn phòng ta. Đến thời khắc này. Sự gần gũi của em khiến ta chao đảo.”

“Vâng.” Harry gật đầu. “Em nghĩ rằng em cũng đã nhận ra. Thứ gì đó đã thay đổi khi chúng ta bắt đầu chiến đấu, đó là lý do em nghĩ quay lại với cách thức đó cũng vô dụng thôi.”

“Hãy tin ta, đó vẫn là giải pháp dễ dàng hơn.”

Harry dứt mắt khỏi điếu thuốc vừa được chuyền sang cho cậu để ngước nhìn lên. Mắt họ chạm nhau phía trên làn khói mỏng mảnh. Harry ngậm lấy điếu thuốc giữa môi mình, hít vào, má cậu hõm xuống.

Cậu nhìn vào mắt ông, mắt trái rồi mắt phải, cố đoán suy nghĩ của Snape.

“Ông cũng nghĩ về điều đó, phải không?” Cậu nói, thở dài khi cậu nhẹ nhàng thổi làn khói lên mặt ông.

“Về điều gì?” Snape cố gắng tỏ ra ngây thơ, nhưng chất giọng ông sẽ không bao giờ giúp ông đạt được mong muốn đó.

Harry liếm môi trên, nhe răng cười, rồi lắc đầu. Cậu đưa mắt lướt trên cơ thể Snape, ông vẫn cương cứng, ông thậm chí không cố che giấu. Harry cũng vậy.

Đôi tay trườn lên đùi cậu, nhẹ nhàng, chỉ là một cử chỉ âu yếm quá đỗi khẽ khàng.

“Ông nhìn môi em bất cứ lúc nào em ngậm thứ quỷ này trong miệng.”

“Ồ, ta chỉ đang trầm trồ kỹ thuật của em.”

Harry hỉnh mũi. “Đồ trắng trợn.” Cậu nghĩ một lúc, hít thêm một hơi nhỏ rồi hỏi. “Cảm giác khi… đó có kì không?” Cậu gật đầu ra hiệu về phía dục vọng của ông.

Snape chỉ nhướn một bên chân mày ra ý hỏi. Gã gian manh đang tận hưởng thời khắc này.

“Khi mút lấy thứ đó.” Harry không lùi bước.

Mắt Snape loé lên, rồi ông gợi ý, giọng ông âm trầm. “Sao em không quỳ xuống và thử ngay lúc này?”

Harry rùng mình và một cơn sóng dục vọng quét qua cậu. _L_ _ạ_ _y Chúa, vâng_ , cậu lập tức nghĩ trước khi nhận ra ông chỉ đang đùa giỡn với mình.

Vị giáo sư cắn lên môi dưới để không mỉm cười, rồi ông đáp. “Em sẽ không thấy lạ lùng, nếu em muốn nó.” Lòng bàn tay ông mơn man đùi Harry, và dẫu tay ông vẫn rất nhẹ nhàng, chuyển động của chúng không còn bình tĩnh nữa. Đôi mắt đen dường như đang lấp loáng bóng lửa xa nhìn lên cậu từ bên dưới hàng lông mi đen dài. “ _Em_ có muốn không?” Snape chậm rãi hỏi.

Cậu có thể chắc chắn rằng ít nhất lúc này đây, cậu đang muốn nó đến điên dại. Nhưng Snape không cần biết điều đó.

“Còn những việc kia?” Thay vì trả lời ông, cậu hỏi.

“Những _vi_ _ệ_ _c_ nào, Trò Potter?” Snape nhại lại, trêu đùa.

“Ông biết em muốn nói gì.”

“Ta vẫn muốn em nói thành lời.”

“Vì sao? Để khiến em xấu hổ?”

“Không, để em quen với khái niệm đó.”

Harry nghẹn ứ và không thể hồi đáp. Cậu nuốt khan. Cậu không thấy bất ngờ. Chỉ ít phút trước, Snape đã tuyên bố rất rõ ràng điều ông muốn. Tại sao con rồng vẫn cuộn người, oằn mình bên trong Harry?

Cậu tập trung, rồi buột miệng. “Cùng một người đồng giới. Làm… làm tình với một người đàn ông. Việc đó có lạ lùng không? Có đau đớn không?”

Một nét cười thoáng hiện trên môi Snape, nhưng ông nghiêm túc đáp. “Nó sẽ… khác biệt. Nếu em được chuẩn bị đầy đủ, em thậm chí sẽ không thấy đau. Còn nó có lạ lùng không? Nếu em thấy không thoải mái khi làm bất cứ điều gì, dù với ta hay với bất cứ ai, em phải nói rõ cho họ biết. Hành vi giao hợp giữa hai người nam không nhất thiết phải đau đớn hơn giữa người nam và người nữ. Trừ khi em muốn.” Ông nói thêm với một điệu nhếch miệng nguy hiểm.

Harry làm một điệu bộ cau có nửa vời. Làm sao mà cậu biết được cảm giác với nữ giới chứ.

Vẻ mặt của Snape đột nhiên biến đổi, soi sét hơn, trầm tư hơn.

“Có lẽ nào…” Ông chậm rãi nói, khẽ nhếch miệng cười. “Trò Potter của chúng ta vẫn còn trinh?”

Harry nhìn lảng đi, đột nhiên luống cuống. “Thì sao nào?” Cậu lẩm nhẩm.

Hai ngón tay đặt trên cằm cậu, Snape khiến Harry phải nhìn vào ông. “Em chưa từng ngủ với cô bé?”

Harry không biết bởi lý do gì, bởi Snape đã không – _đã không th_ _ể_ – nói ra tên của Ginny, hay bởi chất giọng ông không hề giễu cợt như Harry đã đoán mà dịu dàng và đầy trìu mến, nhưng cậu trả lời ông. “Chưa từng. Vì lý do nào đó em háo hức học bay với ông hơn cả làm tình với bạn gái em.”

Snape nuốt khan, ông gần như có vẻ bồn chồn, dù chỉ trong thoáng chốc. Bàn tay trườn từ đùi Harry lên hông cậu. Harry khẽ ngọ nguậy trên thành lan can.

Cậu biết điều gì sẽ đến, nhưng cả nhận thức đó cũng không giúp cậu sẵn sàng.

Snape chầm chậm tiến lại gần, ông hơi nghiêng đầu. Giữa chừng, đôi mắt đen nhắm lại và mắt Harry cũng vậy; rồi sau đó, chỉ còn lại xúc cảm.

Hơi thở bỏng cháy trên môi cậu, mùi hương của cơn mưa mát lành trên mũi cậu. Đôi bàn tay cậu rời khỏi tay vịn đá cẩm thách để đặt lên ngực Snape, rồi trườn lên bờ vai ông. Một tay đưa lên cao hơn nữa, lướt đến cổ ông, ngón tay kiếm tìm những lọn tóc mềm như lông vũ.

Snape hôn cậu rất khẽ khàng. Môi ông gần như chưa kịp chạm lên môi dưới của Harry đã vội dịch chuyển lên để nếm vành môi trên. Nụ hôn nồng nhiệt, nhưng vẫn kiềm chế, để cậu rạo rực với những lời hứa hẹn nhiều hơn nữa. Harry chỉ thoáng cảm nhận được chiếc lưỡi liếm lên môi cậu, đùa bỡn, ông đã lại chuyển động, hôn cậu ở một điểm khác.

Với Ginny, cậu luôn nhận thức được, _ở_ _đó và_ _ở_ _đó_ , luôn thấy ngại ngùng về những âm thanh, về bất cứ điều gì. Hoàn toàn không giống lúc này. Snape hôn cậu thật khác, như thể ông có vô hạn thời gian để khám phá, ông mơn trớn, ông không lập tức dứt ra. Như thể ông muốn cảm nhận, muốn nhâm nhi từng hương vị. Và Harry cũng vậy.

Mùi hương bạc hà không còn choáng ngợp, không quá sống động, chỉ như một ký ức, một dư vị của loại trà ông uống. Bên dưới nó là một mùi vị mạnh hơn, đậm hơn, vị của chính ông. Mùi vị say đắm, nghiện ngập, như làn môi mềm của ông trên môi Harry.

Harry có cảm giác như thứ gì chảy qua cổ họng mình, tràn xuống bụng cậu, như mùi vị của Felix Felicis, của thần dược may mắn, nhưng tuyệt vời hơn, hơn rất nhiều, hơn bất cứ thứ gì. Giữa những nụ hôn chậm rãi, cậu có cảm giác như mình đã rơi vào một hố sâu, như thể vực thẳm bên dưới đã nuốt lấy cậu.

“Em nhớ rằng ông đã tuyên bố _s_ _ẽ_ _không ch_ _ạ_ _m vào em_.” Harry nói, hổn hển thở khi họ tách nhau ra một chút. Cậu không muốn mở mắt, e sợ thực tại mong manh này sẽ tan biến mất.

“Ta cũng nhớ mình đã từng nói một điều tương tự.” Snape thừa nhận rồi lại hôn cậu. Lần này, lưỡi ông tiến vào sâu hơn, trêu đùa, liếm lấy lưỡi Harry, thận trọng, _thu_ _ầ_ _n khi_ _ế_ _t_ như thể hành động này, bất cứ điều gì mà họ đang làm, bất cứ điều gì mà Snape đã làm có thể thuần khiết. Bởi chất giọng ông và cả cá tính của ông phải là sự đối lập của sự trong sáng và khi Harry đâm lưỡi mình vào miệng Snape, cậu trực tiếp nếm trải điều đó.

Nóng bỏng, ẩm ướt, mê mị – vẫn chưa phải một trận chiến, vẫn chưa phải là da trần áp lên da trần, nhưng họ đã rất gần, nhón chân trên đường biên của khát khao của chính họ, mỗi người đều ham muốn nhiều hơn một chút, nhanh hơn một chút, mạnh bạo hơn một chút.

Lần đầu tiên Harry cảm nhận được răng ông cắn lên môi dưới của cậu, cậu gằn giọng, con rồng trong bụng cậu nâng cái đầu vĩ đại của nó, vùng vẫy dữ dội. Bàn tay của Snape cũng không ngừng chạy trên cơ thể Harry, tham lam muốn chạm đến mọi nơi, nhưng vẫn giữ cho tiếp xúc của họ thật trong sáng, vờ như họ chỉ đang trao nhau một vài nụ hôn, không có gì nguy hiểm, vẫn chưa.

Ôi, nhưng điều đó sẽ đến thôi, Harry hoàn toàn chắc chắn. Quyết tâm của Snape đang vụn vỡ, sau mỗi nụ hôn, mỗi cái liếm láp trên làn môi mỏng kia lấy đi thứ gì đó từ người đàn ông, như khả năng để từ chối, để dừng lại, để nghĩ về trách nhiệm. Làm sao mà hành động này có thể thuần khiết khi cả hai người họ đều muốn chạm đến, chộp lấy, cướp lấy và liếm láp mùi vị nhau.

Harry gần như không thể thở, Snape hôn dọc theo cần cổ cậu, rồi khi ông tiến lên, ông liếm lên làn da cậu. Harry có thể cảm nhận được lớp râu lún phún của ông nhột nhạt đầy rạo rực trên quai hàm cậu. Phải, không giống con gái chút nào, rắn chắc hơn, mạnh mẽ hơn, thon gọn hơn… và tuyệt vời hơn, ôi, thật quá tuyệt vời.

Snape ép sát hơn vào cậu và Harry nhấc chân lên, cuốn quanh người đàn ông, kéo ông sát lại. Ông thở gấp như thể họ đã đấu tay đôi với nhau chứ không phải chỉ hôn hít, nhưng quả thực, tim họ cũng đập nhanh như sau trận đấu.

“Lạy Chúa, Severus…” Harry rên rỉ, môi cậu kiếm tìm môi người đàn ông. Từ khi nào ông đã trở thành _Severus_? Từ khi nào Snape, gã đàn ông học hằn, nghiệt ngã đã không còn tồn tại? Chỉ mới đây? Hay từ đêm đó, trên Tháp Tiên Tri? Hay từ trước đó? Trên sân trường dập dờn đốm sáng trắng của những thi hài? Điều đó có quan trọng không?

Cậu đã ở đó từ lâu, đứng trên rìa vách đá, những ngón chân quắp lấy gờ đá sắc nhọn. Để học cách bay, trước hết, cậu phải rơi. Cậu có thể sẽ cần một chút hối thúc, nhưng cậu biết mình có thể tin tưởng ông. Severus sẽ không bao giờ để cậu vỡ vụn.

Đáy vực vẫn còn rất xa và một lần nữa, Harry để xúc cảm nhộn nhạo như khi cậu đang rơi chiếm lấy mình. Cậu tìm thấy tự do trong niềm tin mù quáng của mình, tin rằng nếu cậu thực sự rơi, đôi cánh đen óng ánh chắc chắn sẽ nâng cậu lên.

Và có lẽ một ngày nào đó, sẽ cùng rơi với cậu.


	22. Từng chút, từng chút một

## XXII. Từng chút, từng chút một

Họ hôn chậm rãi, có phần dè dặt, và Harry gần như thấy biết ơn vì điều đó bởi những ngón tay của Snape đột ngột lướt trên dục vọng cậu, và cậu rúng động. Severus hôn cậu qua cơn chấn động đó, nuốt lấy tất cả, không để cậu dứt ra dẫu trong khoảnh khắc khi tay ông chuyển động lên xuống dọc theo dục vọng của Harry. Ông lướt tay trên khối cương cứng đó, xoa nắn nó qua lớp vải jeans dày, khiến Harry không ngừng rên rỉ trong miệng ông.

Harry tách người ra, choáng ngợp, não cạn kiệt oxy và tim cậu đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực. Cậu luồn tay vào tóc ông, cả mười ngón, rồi nhìn lên Snape. Trông ông không khá hơn.

“Ừm, ít nhất chúng ta biết được rằng ông đã đúng.”

“Ta ít khi sai.” Snape tuyên bố, bất chợt đưa lưỡi liếm đôi môi hơi sưng lên của mình và Harry cũng vô cùng muốn được làm điều đó, tốt hơn nữa là đến khoảnh khắc cuối đời. “Vậy, chính xác ta đã đúng về chuyện gì?”

“Rằng điều này sẽ vô cùng tuyệt vời. Và ngoạn mục.”

Snape hỉnh mũi. “Đợi khi chúng ta đến phần hoang dại.” Ông nói, gần như bồn chồn, và xét hệ quả của màn hôn hít để lại cho họ, Harry ngờ rằng bất cứ thứ gì hoang dại hơn sẽ khiến cậu truỵ tim mất thôi.

“Em chỉ muốn ngả về sau và cùng rơi với ông.” Harry nói, nhìn xuống vực đen bên dưới họ. Cậu muốn điều đó. Cùng rơi với ông, không bao giờ chạm đáy, không bao giờ buông tay.

Đôi mắt Snape quét trên từng phân cơ thể cậu, trước khi ông nói, gần như gấp gáp. “Làm đi.”

“Gì cơ?”

“Việc em muốn, ngả về sau. Em nói rằng em tin tưởng ta, hãy chứng minh điều đó. Ngả ra sau.” Có thứ gì đó hiện lên trên khuôn mặt Snape, gần như sự điên dại, nhưng Harry, chân vẫn quắp quanh hông ông, ngó lơ nó và để cơ thể cậu chầm chậm ngã về đằng sau. Cậu trao quyền kiểm soát cho lực hấp dẫn và để cơ thể mình bị hút xuống.

Snape giữ hông cậu, dẫu ông đã không cần làm thế bởi Harry có thể ngồi thăng bằng trên thành lan can, miễn là cậu vẫn níu lấy ông. Chỉ nửa cơ thể cậu bên trên hư không, và bởi cậu có thể biến đổi bất cứ lúc nào, tư thế này không quá nguy hiểm.

Dẫu vậy, khi chông chênh phía trên không biết bao nhiêu tầng thước, khi những luồng gió lạc nhẹ nhàng vờn qua mái tóc, cậu phải thừa nhận rằng tất cả điều này khiến cậu phấn khích. Máu dồn lên đầu cậu khi cậu mở rộng hai cánh tay như cách cậu làm với đôi cánh của mình.

Tại sao cậu muốn học bay? Cậu vô cùng điêu luyện trên chổi thần. Nó nhanh hơn bất cứ loài chim, hữu dụng và hoàn hảo, đặc biệt là cây Tia Chớp của cậu. Thế nhưng, cậu khao khát được một mình giữa bầu trời, bằng chính khả năng của mình, chỉ bằng sức mạnh của đôi cánh của mình, lướt đi giữa những cơn gió. Hai việc đó có khác biệt nhiều lắm không?

 _Có ch_ _ứ_ , một giọng nói vang lên bên tai cậu. Khi cậu ở trên kia, bên ngoài khoảng trời kia mà không có bất cứ hỗ trợ nào. Khi cậu rơi, chao liệng, không bao giờ lướt đi theo một đường thẳng, để những luồng không khí đưa cậu đến nơi cậu cần đến hoặc chống lại chúng nếu cậu biết nơi cậu thuộc về ở hướng ngược lại. Việc bay bằng chính sức mình cho cậu sự giải phóng, điều mà cậu đã không nhận ra rằng mình chưa từng có.

Snape buông hông cậu, đôi tay ông lướt lên ngực Harry, ấn xuống, chỉ đủ để Harry cảm nhận được sức ép của chúng nhưng không khiến cậu chới với. Snape nghiêng người sát lại cậu và Harry đã định rút người về, nhưng một cử động đầu rất nhỏ của Snape ngắn cậu lại.

“Trước khi em đắc thắng.” Tay Snape bắt đầu kéo áo sơ mi và áo khoác của Harry lên một chút. “Rằng đây là dấu hiệu cho thấy kế hoạch ngu ngốc của em đã thành công, để ta thông báo với em rằng không đời nào chuyện đó xảy ra.”

Harry thực sự bối rối, dẫu chỉ trong khoảnh khắc, đến khi Snape hôn lên bụng cậu. Harry lập tức thẳng người dậy.

“Severus, ông đang làm gì vậy?”

“Ưm.” Snape lấp lửng, khẽ đẩy Harry trở lại khoảng hư vô rồi ông rướn người theo và rải những nụ hôn cháy bỏng trên da thịt cậu. “May cho em, ta muốn nó. Rất muốn.”

“Quỷ tha ma bắt.” Harry gầm gừ khi cậu cảm nhận được bàn tay hờ hững trên dục vọng mình. “Sẽ không như trên Tháp Tiên Tri chứ? Ông sẽ không đẩy em xuống? Ông sẽ không buông em ra?”

Snape nhìn lên cậu, đôi mắt đen bỏng cháy khát khao. “Không bao giờ.”

Những cơn gió Tháng Hai buốt giá rít trên da cậu nhưng không thể làm nguội đi dòng máu sôi sục bên dưới. Cơ thể của Snape bên trên cậu có hiệu quả hơn bất cứ bùa giữ ấm nào trong tiết trời rét căm này. Miệng ông trên dương vật của Harry khiến cậu thấy nóng bỏng đến nỗi có thể khiến tuyết tan chảy và đôi mắt sáng rực kia hẳn có thể gọi mùa xuân đến.

Bên trong Harry run rẩy khi Snape hôn lên bụng cậu. Cậu nổi da gà khi đôi môi vẫn hơi sưng sau màn hôn hít vừa rồi của họ lướt trên da cậu như đang dò tìm thứ gì đó. Snape giữ lấy hông cậu nhưng phần thân trên của cậu vẫn uốn cong phía trên vực đen kia như đường cong của cổng vòm Hy Lạp và cơ bụng cậu căng như sợi dây cung.

Snape liếm xuống thấp hơn, thấp hơn nữa, lưỡi ông quét lên phần da bên dưới đai quần jeans của Harry. Những chiếc răng khấp khểnh cắm xuống làn da mềm phủ trên xương hông khiến dục vọng của Harry rạo rực giật lên và cậu thét lên, tiếng thét lập tức bị gió cuốn đi.

Cậu nhìn xuống, hư không mời gọi cậu. Cảm giác thật gần với sự vô trọng lượng, sự trôi dạt nhưng lạy Chúa, cậu cảm nhận được sức nặng đó – của bàn tay, của đôi môi, của chiếc lưỡi và răng, thậm chí của những hơi thở thô ráp phả trên da cậu. Mỗi thứ đó đều đặt lên cậu một khối lượng, dẫu không hơn trọng lượng một sợi lông vũ, và sau cùng, chúng sẽ giúp cậu bay.

Cậu cố nhấc đầu lên, nhưng đầu cậu quá nặng nề. Tất cả lượng máu đó, những suy nghĩ đó, sự ngờ vực đó, nỗi sợ về tương lai đó như một gánh nặng ghì cậu xuống, và chỉ có những xúc cảm, nhẹ như cánh chim, cho cậu sức mạnh để nhìn Severus.

Snape gạt đi mọi thứ. Harry chưa từng thấy ông tập trung nhường đó, có lẽ thậm chí khi ông đang điều chế.

Cậu nhớ về một cậu bé cậu chưa từng gặp, chỉ thấy trong những mảnh ký ức, nghiêng người bên trên những cuốn sách và vạc độc dược, thu mình lại để những người khác sẽ không nhận ra cậu. Cậu bé cố trốn khỏi người cha bạo hành, khỏi sự bắt nạt, khỏi cả thế giới, đã trốn quá kĩ đến nỗi không kẻ nào tìm được cậu, đến tận bây giờ. Dẫu trong cuộc lưu lạc đó, cậu bé đã trưởng thành, đã mọc cánh, đã cao lớn hơn, mạnh mẽ hơn, kiên cường hơn, như một con virus giờ đây đang tấn công não bộ của Harry, viết lại toàn bộ cấu trúc, đảo lộn thế giới của cậu, khiến cậu lột xác để trở thành con người thực của mình.

Snape nhận ra cậu quan sát ông và ông nhìn lên. Cậu bé giờ đây đã là một người đàn ông… Làm sao có thể khác khi chân một người đàn ông khác quắp lấy lưng cậu, mắt như loài thú thưởng thức con mồi của nó. Nhưng cậu bé vẫn ở đó, đâu đó trong một góc của tâm thức ông. Cậu bé ở đằng sau mọi nỗi sợ, mọi lời nói gào lên trong cơn giận dữ, cậu bé là mầm mống của sự cuồng nộ, kẻ đã xây nên những bức tường để ngăn cách thế giới bên ngoài. Nhưng những bức tường không còn vẹn nguyên nữa, có một cái lỗ hình Harry xuyên qua nó. Và cậu bé cũng là kẻ đã căm ghét Harry. Không phải người đàn ông.

Người đàn ông hoàn toàn khác. Bình tĩnh hơn, tự chủ hơn. Một cách đáng ngạc nhiên. Như thể họ đã cùng trưởng thành, cậu và Snape trong bảy năm qua. Niềm căm ghét con trẻ đã dần chuyển hoá thành thứ gì đó to lớn hơn, bắt lấy và quét họ đi. Snape đã trưởng thành, ông buộc phải làm điều đó. Ông can đảm hơn nỗi bất an của mình, mạnh mẽ hơn nỗi sợ của chính ông, ông không chỉ là vài mảnh ghép của ký ức tuổi thơ. Ông là một người đàn ông với khao khát, ham muốn, và hành động của chính mình.

“Em không nghĩ rằng việc em đứng cùng ông sáng hôm đó là sự tình cờ. Dẫu em không tin là do Hogwarts, hay định mệnh. Nhưng đó không phải một điều tình cờ. Không thể chỉ là một điều tình cờ.”

“Đó là một suy nghĩ phức tạp, trong hoàn cảnh hiện tại của chúng ta.” Snape nói, môi ông nhếch lên, chỉ một chút. Nhưng ông không phủ nhận. Ông nhìn xuống một lúc, một bên chân mày mày ông hơi nhướn lên khi ánh mắt ông lướt trên cơ thể Harry, rồi quay lại với khuôn mặt cậu. “Ta hẳn đang làm sai điều gì nếu em vẫn còn nghĩ được như thế.”

Ban đầu, Harry chỉ cười, rồi có thứ gì đó vỡ oà. Cậu nhìn người đàn ông, _làm sao ông dám_ , dám nghĩ rằng có bất cứ điều gì sai. Rồi cậu bật cười. Cậu cười, thật sảng khoái và vui sướng. Ngồi trên thành lan can, người cong lên phía trên vực thẳm nhưng cậu cười như một kẻ điên. Nước mắt ứa ra và cậu quệt chúng đi. Severus chỉ quan sát cậu, sững sờ. Đây là gì nếu không phải hạnh phúc?

Harry nghiêng người về phía ông, bắt lấy môi ông, chúng là của cậu, dành cho cậu, cho riêng cậu. Cậu dồn mọi ý định, mọi mục đích vào từng nụ hôn, cậu hôn ông khẽ khàng, ngọt ngào. Nước mắt vẫn lăn trên má cậu.

“Em sao vậy?” Snape hỏi, ông hiểu tầm quan trọng của khoảnh khắc này nhưng vẫn nguyện hoà cùng nhịp điệu của cậu, có lẽ chỉ chậm hơn một đường tơ.

“Không có gì.” Harry đáp. _Em ch_ _ỉ_ _đang d_ _ầ_ _n yêu ông. Ch_ _ầ_ _m ch_ _ậ_ _m. T_ _ừ_ _ng chút m_ _ộ_ _t. Ông s_ _ẽ_ _s_ _ớ_ _m nh_ _ậ_ _n ra._

Snape hôn đi một giọt nước mắt. “Em có muốn ta dừng lại không?” Ông thì thầm, dịu dàng cho cậu một đường lùi.

Dừng lại ư? Chuyện này? Không thể nào. Thứ đó đã được phá xích, đã xổ lồng và giờ dẫu Harry muốn nhốt nó lại, cậu cũng sẽ không bao giờ có thể bắt kịp nó.

“Không, Severus.” Cậu dùng tên ông, lần này hoàn toàn ý thức được, và nhấn một chút lên ba âm tiết đó. “Em không muốn ông dừng lại.”

Snape ấn ngón cái rất khẽ lên xương hông cậu, ra hiệu cho cậu nghiêng về đằng sau. Cậu nhận ra mình tin tưởng trao cơ thể cho người đàn ông này sao quá đỗi dễ dàng. Nhưng tại sao cậu không hề sợ hãi? Mọi logic đều chỉ ra rằng cậu ít nhất nên dè chừng khi ở gần Snape, ông là một Slytherin chân chính, nhưng cậu đã tin tưởng ông từ ngày cuối trận chiến. Bởi sự thật về ông? Bởi những ký ức đó? Bởi một phần ma thuật của cậu đã nằm lại trong ông?

Ánh mắt họ lại lần nữa bắt lấy nhau. Điều gì ở ông lôi cuốn cậu? Điều gì ở Hoàng Tử lai thu hút cậu? Sự thông thái của ông? Bóng tối của ông? Trí óc nhạy bén của ông? Họ có thể bắt đầu là những người bạn. Harry sẽ tôn kính Snape. Nhưng cậu sẽ chọn con đường này. Cậu nhớ lại sự dữ dội mỗi lần họ chạm trán nhau. Cậu nhấm nháp hương vị cơn cuồng nộ của Snape trên đầu lưỡi mình, như cậu đang làm với nụ hôn của ông.

Harry sững sờ và thích thú quan sát thắt lưng mình tự cởi ra. Cúc quần cậu bật mở. Khoá kéo tự trượt xuống.

Cậu bật cười. Người đàn ông này sở hữu khối sức mạnh khủng khiếp nhường đó. Với nó, ông có thể phá nát tường thành, bóp vụn sinh mạng, chinh phục một nửa thế giới, thế nhưng ông đang dùng nó làm gì đây? Để cởi quần của Harry? Thật điên rồ.

_Lại một mảnh nữa. Một phần nữa của em yêu ông, yêu trái tim ngu ngốc của ông. Sao ông dám cướp em đi từ chính em? Sao ông có thể ích kỷ nhường đó? Em sẽ không còn lại gì nếu ông không trao ông cho em. Từng chút một. Hoặc toàn bộ._

Severus có thể tự hào về chính ông. Mọi dòng suy nghĩ bị cuốn phăng khỏi tâm trí Harry ngay khoảnh khắc khuôn miệng đói khát của ông đặt lên đỉnh dục vọng của cậu. Cậu cong người về sau, để cánh tay rắn chắc giữ lấy trọng lượng của cậu. _Có l_ _ẽ_ _c_ _ả_ _ông cũng v_ _ậ_ _y. Ông có em nhi_ _ề_ _u h_ _ơ_ _n c_ _ả_ _em s_ _ở_ _h_ _ữ_ _u chính mình._ Giờ đây cậu chỉ còn tập trung vào những xúc cảm.

Severus hôn lên đỉnh đầu, không chút khó khăn bởi nó đã ngóc lên từ dưới đai quần của cậu. Khuôn miệng ông trượt trên chiều dài đó, _tr_ _ượ_ _t_ , chậm chạp, lười biếng. Đùa bỡn. Ông mút lấy, rất nhẹ thôi nhưng Harry cảm nhận được con rồng cuộn lại trong bụng cậu.

Ma thuật kéo quần cậu xuống và khi không còn gì che đậy, dục vọng của cậu dựng thẳng lên, đòi hỏi sự chú ý từ đôi môi kia. Snape không chạm vào cậu, ít nhất là không chạm vào cậu bằng tay ông. Chúng vẫn ở trên hông Harry, những ngón tay cắm vào lưng cậu khi Harry được giữ chơi vơi trên hư không, với từng mảnh của cậu dần rơi ra.

Nhưng đôi mắt ông, đôi mắt đen thẳm, đang mơn trớn cậu. Harry có thể cảm nhận được. Hoặc có thể đó cũng là do ma thuật, có thể chỉ là sự tưởng tượng của cậu. Endorphin và adrenalin tuôn chảy trong cơ thể cậu đủ để sản sinh ảo giác. Đôi mắt ông nhìn theo khối cơ thịt của cậu, nán lại trên đỉnh đầu. Liếc nhanh lên để bắt gặp đôi mắt xanh lục, để chắc chắn rằng cậu đang quan sát, và khi đó, _đ_ _ế_ _n lúc đó_ , Snape mới liếm nhẹ lên, như thể ông chỉ muốn nếm thử một món hàng mẫu.

“Lạy Chúa.” Ông rên rỉ. “Em ngon lành hơn cả Nụ hôn của Tử Thần.”

Cả cơ thể Harry rúng động. Tâm trí cậu tập trung vào riêng hành động nhỏ đó và quên đi toàn bộ thế giới. Rồi Snape lại liếm lên, nó đường liếm dài hơn, lưỡi ông lướt một vạch dài, như đứa trẻ liếm một cây kem trong ngày hạ nóng nực. Nhưng họ không phải con trẻ, và đó là một tối mùa đông, Harry vẫn tưởng như mình đang tan chảy, được thôi.

“Chúa ơi.” Harry gào lên.

Severus bật cười. Chỉ là điệu cười nhếch mép rất khẽ, bằng chất giọng trầm và mượt như nhung, nhưng có thể để lại dư âm bên tai Harry nhiều ngày sau đó. _Và em l_ _ạ_ _i m_ _ấ_ _t m_ _ộ_ _t m_ _ả_ _nh n_ _ữ_ _a._

“Ta _bi_ _ế_ _t_ em đã từng làm chuyện này rồi.” Snape nói, nhưng dĩ nhiên, dụng ý của ông nhiều hơn thế. Có cả một câu hỏi trong đó.

“Không giống thế này.” Harry đáp. “Không phải với ông.”

“Có gì khác biệt sao?”

Là nó, đứa trẻ, cậu bé, sự bất an của ông, sự ngờ vực của ông đang nói với cậu, thì thầm trong đầu cậu những lời dối trá.

“Dĩ nhiên.” Harry khẽ nói. “Quá khác biệt.”

Làn môi ông cong lên và đứa bé biến mất, quay trở lại với khu hầm. Người đàn ông ở lại và bức tường quanh ông sụp đổ. Cái lỗ to–bằng–Harry giờ đây to như một con quỷ khổng lồ. Harry cũng cười với ông.

Đôi môi, đôi môi đó, đôi môi đẹp đẽ và gợi tình đó quay lại với dục vọng của cậu. Chúng hôn, lướt dọc, mơn trớn. _T_ _ạ_ _i sao_? Ginny đã nuốt lấy cậu, cảm giác đó rất tuyệt. Snape thậm chí chưa ngậm lấy cậu nhưng đã khiến cậu hưng phấn hơn. Đôi môi mềm lướt lên đỉnh đầu, một cái chạm khẽ, một nụ hôn, một hơi thở nóng hổi và Harry van vỉ. “Ôi, xin ông, xin ông.”

Khuôn miệng nóng bỏng bao lấy dương vật cậu. Nếu không quá sững sờ, hẳn cậu đã giải phóng ngay lúc đó. Snape mút lấy cậu, khẽ khàng, lưỡi ông ấn lên đỉnh đầu nhạy cảm. Chiếc lưỡi chuyển động, lách vào khe, mút lấy chất dịch.

 _“Chúa_ _ơ_ _i!”_ Lưng Harry dường như muốn gãy đôi.

Mỗi phân Severus nuốt lấy cậu trong miệng ông là mỗi thước Harry rơi sâu hơn. Vô tận và vĩnh cửu. Bóng tối sống động đến nỗi trở nên chói loà. Dẫu vậy, cậu vẫn có thể cảm nhận được, ở mọi nơi. Nó phát sáng, chiếu rọi, ấm áp.

Cậu rạo rực, thân người oằn lên, run rẩy. Cậu muốn nức nở, muốn gào thét, nhưng không thể. Cậu mở miệng, nhưng không có bất cứ âm thanh nào phát ra, hoặc khi cậu có thể ép dây thanh quản mình rung lên, chỉ có những tiếng “ _Severus…_ ”

Những âm thanh rung lên bên tai cậu, đầy nhục dục, đầy hưng phấn; đôi mắt xoáy sâu vào cậu, hoang dại và nóng bỏng; làm sao chúng có thể làm bùng lên ngọn lửa thậm chí dữ dội hơn cả khi khối ma thuật hùng cường của ông chảy qua.

Snape buông cậu ra, Harry rơi, tay ông nắm lấy đùi cậu. Nắm tay như gọng kìm sắt tách chân cậu ra khi Severus nuốt lấy cậu ngập đến cuống họng. Harry chênh vênh giữa không trung, như những sợi lông vũ trôi theo nhịp gió. Lưng cậu hầu như không còn chạm vào lan can. Thế giới chao đảo.

“Quỷ thần ơi.” Cậu hổn hển. Bên trên cậu là hư không, bên dưới là những vì sao; những vì sao và Severus.

Đầu cậu co giật, quá nhiều máu. “Xin ông, xin ông.” Cậu gào vào bóng tối. Dương vật của cậu cũng co giật. Severus dịch chuyển, da thịt thô ráp trên khối cương cứng, ấn lên đỉnh đầu, mút lấy.

“Lạy Chúa.” Harry vỡ toang, từng mảnh chầm chậm rơi xuống vực thẳm phía dưới cậu. Và Severus nuốt lấy cậu, từng chút, từng giọt. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được, không chỉ ma thuật mà còn cả thứ khác của cậu cũng đã đi vào bên trong ông. _Chúa_ _ơ_ _i, ph_ _ả_ _i r_ _ồ_ _i, c_ _ủ_ _a em. Bên trong ông, nh_ _ư_ _m_ _ộ_ _t th_ _ứ_ _virus, ông th_ _ấ_ _y ch_ _ư_ _a? Ông cũng s_ _ẽ_ _c_ _ả_ _m nh_ _ậ_ _n đ_ _ượ_ _c thôi._

Bao lấy cậu là sự ngưng đọng, sự hoàn hảo và cả hỗn loạn. Là những tạp âm cao vút rung trên màng nhĩ cậu và cả sự tĩnh lặng, sâu thẳm và vang vọng. Có phải cậu mất trí rồi không? Có phải cậu đã hoàn toàn đánh mất chính mình?

_Tại sao ông làm điều này với em? Tại sao? Em đã làm gì để xứng đáng với ông? Xứng đáng với khoảnh khắc này? Với lòng tin của ông? Đôi cánh của ông? Tại sao, Severus. tại sao?_

Khi cậu tỉnh lại, cậu thấy mình trong vòng tay rắn chắc, bàn tay mềm vuốt ve lưng cậu, nhẹ nhàng và dịu dàng.

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?”

“Quá nhiều máu dồn lên não em đã xảy ra.”

_Là ông. Ông dám tin rằng còn bất cứ nguyên nhân nào khác ư?_

“Em ổn chứ?”

Harry bật cười. Cậu cười, sững sờ, hạnh phúc. Thoả nguyện. Cậu nhìn Severus. “Sao ông có thể hỏi em câu đó? Ông _v_ _ừ_ _a m_ _ớ_ _i_ khiến em sung sướng đến ngất đi.”

Severus hỉnh mũi. Ông quan sát Harry. Ông mỉm cười, không phải điệu cười nhếch miệng chóng vánh mà là một nụ cười thực sự, đôi mắt ông lấp lánh và lúm đồng tiền hiện lên trên má ông. Khung cảnh khiến những ngón chân của Harry co lại.

“Sẽ có ngày…” Chất giọng âm trầm chậm rãi cất lên, khẽ khàng, rồi dần trở nên u tối. “Không phải lần đầu tiên, nhưng sẽ có ngày ta sẽ đâm vào trong em, _không chu_ _ẩ_ _n b_ _ị_.”

Harry hít sâu vào. Cả cơ thể cậu rung lên đồng tình.

“Ta sẽ khiến em cảm nhận được mỗi tia chớp giật lên bên trong ta, mỗi tia điện ma thuật của em đâm xuyên qua ta. Đó cũng _là_ lỗi của em, không ít hơn lỗi của ta và em đáng phải cảm nhận nó.”

Không phải đứa bé, không phải cơn giận thật sự. Đứa bé chiếm đoạt, nhưng người đàn ông sẽ trao đi, và Severus rõ ràng đang muốn trao trả lại một chút. Đây là khao khát, không chỉ là dục vọng, không chỉ là ham muốn xác thịt mà là thứ gì đó sâu kín hơn, thứ mà một tâm hồn trao tặng và đòi hỏi lại.

“Cả hai chúng ta đều đáng cảm nhận nó.” Harry nói rồi hôn ông thật sâu, để cả cậu bé cũng có thể cảm nhận được.

“Ở lại đây đêm nay.” Những hơi thở của ông phả lên môi cậu. “Em cũng có thể làm thế.”

Ông cũng muốn rơi, Harry có thể chắc chắn. Nhưng cậu bé giữ ông lại. Nỗi sợ và sự ngờ vực của ông, tiếng thì thầm rủ rỉ những lời dối trá, rung động trong tâm trí cậu như tiếng đập cánh của hàng trăm con bọ trong một đêm tĩnh mịch. Quá nguy hiểm. Cậu nên rời đi. Nếu… Nếu đây chỉ là một trò đùa? Ông có thể yêu cậu không? Ông sẽ yêu cậu chứ? Harry những tưởng cậu có thể nghe được những lời thì thầm độc ác của đứa bé.

“Vâng.” Cậu nói với Severus và hy vọng rằng cả đứa bé cũng nghe được.

Họ đi vào trong, tắm, từng người. Harry có cảm giác như thể họ đang sống chung, thật lạ lùng. Khi Snape bước ra với làn hơi nước như làn khói cuộn quanh ông như áo chùng của ông, màu xám chứ không phải đen, Harry đã ở trên giường. Ông mặc bộ đồ ngủ cũ sờn màu xám dài tay với một dãy cúc – luôn luôn có một dãy cúc. Harry chỉ mặc lại quần lót, cậu không sợ bị lạnh đêm nay.

Ông đang lau khô tóc và Harry đột nhiên cảm nhận được một thôi thúc kỳ lạ muốn kéo người đàn ông ngồi giữa hai chân mình và để cậu vuốt những lọn tóc dài kia.

“Quá dài. Ta cần cắt nó.” Snape tự nhắc bản thân khi ông nhận ra cậu đang quan sát.

“Đừng hòng nghĩ đến chuyện đó.” Harry nói, nhổm ngay dậy khỏi giường. Cậu khoanh tay trước ngực khi nhận ra khuôn miệng ông nhếch lên.

Ông thả chiếc khăn tắm ra, nó tự trôi trở lại phòng tắm. Ông đến bên giường, ngồi xuống mép giường, xoay lưng về phía Harry. Dường như ông đang thu lấy can đảm để trèo vào bên dưới lớp chăn, dẫu Harry không hiểu tại sao. Sau tất cả những chuyện xảy ra đêm nay, Snape hẳn không mong gì hơn được ngả lưng xuống giường, dẫu có hay không có Harry trên đó.

Harry để mặc ông một lúc. Đây phải là quyết định của Severus. Cậu không muốn ép buộc ông, dẫu cậu tha thiết muốn vươn tay ra và chạm lên tấm lưng gầy, tha thiết muốn quỳ đằng sau ông và vòng tay ôm lấy người đàn ông.

“Tại sao lại khó khăn đến vậy?” Cuối cùng, Snape nói. “Ta muốn em ở đây.”

 _Ông là_ _ai? Làm sao ông th_ _ể_ _thành th_ _ự_ _c đ_ _ế_ _n v_ _ậ_ _y?_

“Em có thể rời đi.” Harry gợi ý. Cậu có thể cho ông thời gian. Cậu có thể.

“Em dám? Ta muốn điều này.”

“Vậy hãy lại đây.”

_Hãy nghe em. Để đứa bé đó trở lại căn hầm. Ở lại đây với em trên đỉnh tháp._

Snape quay về phía cậu, một chân ông đặt lên giường. Từng chút một. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi.

Severus thở dài, rùng mình. Một khi ông cho phép bản thân rơi, ông sẽ rơi rất sâu. Và Harry muốn bên ông khi điều đó xảy ra.

“Ta…” Snape nuốt khan. Đôi mắt đen thẳm dõi theo Harry. “Ta muốn em ở đây.” Ông lặp lại, dẫu không nồng nhiệt như lúc trước, nhưng cân nhắc hơn. Ông nếm từng từ cẩn thận như nếm chính ý tưởng đó.

_Ông thấy sao, Severus? Khi ông nói lên điều đó? Sự giải phóng? Hay sự nguyền rủa?_

Harry thả tay trên giường, gần Severus. Cậu ở đó, như một cái nạng, nếu ông cần. Severus nhìn tay cậu, nhìn lòng bàn tay cậu, bất động, ông ở nguyên đó, thậm chí gần như không run rẩy. Rồi ông xoay người thêm một chút nữa. Vươn tay nắm lấy tay cậu. Ông không tóm lấy tay cậu như một kẻ sắp chết đuối chộp lấy sợi dây thừng. Ông chạm vào nó một cách thận trọng, những ngón tay run rẩy lần trên da cậu.

Không có những dòng điện, không có những ánh chớp. Chỉ có những xúc cảm rất mỏng manh, nhưng thật đẹp đẽ. Chỉ có những ngón tay lướt trên những đốt tay của cậu, quét qua lòng bàn tay Harry để rồi lại dịch chuyển lên. Cuối cùng, Severus nắm lấy chiếc nạng, chỉ nắm lấy những ngón tay Harry trong tay ông, chỉ một chút, không phải toàn bộ, không phải tất cả, giờ đây chỉ một chút.

Ông nhìn lên, đôi mắt đen hoàn toàn trần trụi. Ông đang bồn chồn. Rụt rè.

_Rụt rè?_

_S_ _ẽ_ _có ngày ta đâm vào trong em, không chu_ _ẩ_ _n b_ _ị_ – người đàn ông đó. Người đàn ông đã nói với cậu câu đó, đã nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu và nói những từ đó, giờ đây nhìn cậu _r_ _ụ_ _t rè._

 _Là ai?_ Lại là câu hỏi đó.

“Severus…” Harry thì thầm. Cậu không dám nói bất kỳ điều gì khác. Chỉ gọi tên ông. Tên của cả đứa bé và người đàn ông. Sẽ không tồn tại người này nếu thiếu người kia. Hoặc cậu thuyết phục cả hai, hoặc không ai trong họ sẽ tiến lại.

Snape ngả người xuống giường, hôn lên giữa lòng bàn tay Harry, rồi áp má ông lên tay cậu. Ông cuộn người quanh tay Harry như một đứa trẻ khép mình lại sát gần hơi ấm từ ngọn lửa hay từ cơ thể người mẹ.

Harry nhích lại gần, để đầu ông tựa lên ngực cậu. Severus cho phép cậu. Ông không đẩy ra, chỉ để mặc bản thân được kéo lại, được níu giữ, được ôm lấy.

“Nox.” Harry thì thầm, chào đón bóng đêm dịu dàng phủ lên họ.

Những khúc củi cháy lách tách trong lò sưởi và cậu âu yếm Snape đến khi ông chìm vào giấc ngủ. Cậu vuốt tóc ông đến khi những lọn nhỏ thẳng lại và khô và mềm như những sợi lông vũ óng ánh.

Harry có thể là người đã học cách để chuyển hoá tay mình thành cánh, là người đã học cách bay. Nhưng dường như chính Severus mới là kẻ đang lấy lại sự tự do của mình, từng chút, từng chút một.


End file.
